Les Filles de Sappho - Tome 1
by Cinevorous
Summary: Lexa est le visage du site internet très prisé  Les Filles de Sappho  . Sa carrière est bâtie sur son corps, sur son visage et sur sa sensualité. Mais son statut peut-il être remis en cause par l'arrivée de la belle et fraîche nouvelle venue : Clarke ?
1. Introduction

_**Je m'étais promis de ne plus écrire de Clexa, mais l'envie est plus forte que tout… Que voulez-vous, on ne peut rien faire contre ce couple légendaire ! L'histoire se situe dans un univers alternatif bien loin de celui de The 100. Mais je vous laisse découvrir l'introduction qui sauras, j'espère, vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.**_

* * *

— Coupez. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller les filles.

Je me décolle de Raven et me redresse. Elle se lève et je la suis sans prêter attention au reste de l'équipe. Avant de sortir nous attrapons deux peignoirs satinés posés sur un dossier de chaise. Nous filons dans la pièce à côté qui nous sert de loge.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mordre si fort…

— C'est rien Lexa, franchement ça valait bien la lueur qui s'est allumée dans les yeux d'Anya !

Je ris.

— Je préfère quand c'est elle qui réalise, elle est beaucoup plus douce.

— Je suis bien d'accord. Mais avoue que t'aimes bien quand Indra te bouscule.

Raven m'envoie un clin d'œil. Je lui réponds en levant les yeux aux ciel et en lui balançant mon peignoir à la figure pour enfiler une culotte et un t-shirt. Elle finit de mettre son pantalon quand je lui demande :

— Il est quand ton prochain tournage ?

— Dans deux semaines, apparemment je tourne avec une nouvelle fille.

— Ah ouais ?

Je suis étonnée mais je ne veux pas faire paraître ma frustration.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu un nouveau visage ! je dis en faisant semblant.

— Je suppose qu'on avait besoin de chaire fraîche…

— Allez fais pas la tête, une actrice en plus ça veut dire moins de travail pour toi !

— Et à ton avis, Lexa, moins de travail ça signifie quoi ? Moins d'argent !

— Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là pour l'argent.

Elle fait un geste de la main pour balayer ma répartie.

— En tous cas, ça me saoule de baptiser la nouvelle.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai mes habitudes quoi, je sais comment je fonctionne avec toi, comment je fonctionne avec Niylah, avec Luna. Là il faut s'apprivoiser, c'est chiant.

— J'ai dû le faire plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Je suis sûre que tu vas même apprécier. La boss doit avoir rudement confiance en toi pour te confier cette mission !

— Justement ! Normalement c'est toi qui t'y colles, c'est le job d'Aphrodite, pas le mien.

— Roh aller arrête de râler !

Je m'approche de Raven, lui dépose un baiser sur le bout du nez. Elle souffle avec amusement. Je reprends :

— Et puis tu sais très bien qu'une nouvelle tête égale plus de vues, et plus de vues égale ?

— Plus d'argent… D'aaaaaccord, j'arrête de me plaindre, promis ! Mais ne viens pas m'arracher la tête si je prends ta place d'Aphrodite aux prochaines élections ! Tu sais que je m'en fiche moi de ça…

— Oulala, tu as bien confiance en toi d'un coup jeune fille, personne ne me détrônera !

Nous rions avant de sortir de la loge.

— On va boire un verre ? je demande.

— Désolée je ne peux pas ce soir, Miles veut qu'on aille acheter de nouvelles assiettes.

— Hahaha ! Qui aurait cru que monsieur Shaw se préoccupait de la vaisselle !

— Tu comprends, on emménage ensemble, nouvelle vie, il ne veut pas qu'on amène les assiettes de nos anciennes vies respectives.

— On ne va pas se plaindre, il m'a l'air d'un mec bien.

— J'espère !

A mon tour de lui faire un clin d'œil. Nous nous enlaçons rapidement avant que nos chemins se séparent.

Devant mon amie je me suis retenue. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Je suis, et ce depuis sa création, le visage de la société. Peu de nouvelles actrices sont arrivées durant ces derniers mois, mais celles ayant franchi la porte ont fait leurs débuts à mes côtés. Cette fois la nouvelle recrue allait faire ses preuves avec Raven. On cherche à m'évincer ? Il est évident que la future vidéo fera un nombre record de vues et que la cote de Raven grimpera en flèche. Je suis en danger pour les futures élections.

Je sors mon téléphone en vitesse pour taper un texto à l'intention de Raven.

 _Lexa : J'ai oublié de te demander, il est quand exactement ton prochain tournage ?_

 _Raven : Mardi dans deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Tu veux mater ?_

 _Lexa : Très drôle. Non, mais peut-être que mardi Miles ne voudra pas refaire la déco et qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre._

 _Raven : Mdr, bonne idée ! On commence à 16h, je te laisse calculer._

Je souris. Il faut que je sois sur les lieux lors de son prochain tournage. Je dois tâter le terrain, prendre de la graine pour ne pas laisser Raven me faire de l'ombre. Elle ne fait pas ce métier pour de l'argent, moi, j'ai besoin de cet argent. Depuis que je travaille pour Les Filles de Sappho je n'ai croisé que deux type d'actrices : celles qui le font pour le plaisir, celles qui le font pour l'argent. Raven a besoin de baiser avec des femmes assez régulièrement et son désir de se faire reluquer par des inconnus l'a poussé à devenir actrice de films pornographiques. Moi, je suis dans la deuxième catégorie.

* * *

 _ **Le premier chapitre est près, je vais sûrement le poster en fin de semaine, vendredi ou samedi, il faut encore que je décide de mon jour de publication ! Enjoy !**_


	2. Raven

_**Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours enthousiasmes sur l'introduction de cette fiction. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres tous les vendredis. Il y a en déjà 5 complets donc pour le moment ce sera assez régulier, néanmoins je ne garantis pas une régularité parfaite tout au long de l'histoire. J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous donnera envie de rester pour la suite. (PS : les titres de chapitres seront des prénoms des filles de la société, mais l'histoire est toujours du point de vue de Lexa, sauf indication contraire.)**_

 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

J'arrive vers 15h45 devant les locaux de la société de production pour éviter de croiser Raven. Elle aime son travail mais elle n'arrive jamais en avance. Cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue et elle est prête à tourner. De mon côté j'ai souvent une bonne demie-heure d'avance pour me préparer, prendre une douche. Peut-être que finalement mon amie mérite plus la couronne que moi… Je secoue la tête et m'approche discrètement de l'entrée. Emori est à l'accueil. Fidèle au poste. Tant pis.

— Bonjour Lexa.

Je lui souris.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, tu tournes aujourd'hui ?

— Euh non, je voulais voir Alie, elle est là ?

— Elle est en réunion avec des partenaires financiers, mais je peux lui dire que tu veux la voir, tu peux attendre ici.

— Non, non, c'est bon, je reviendrais.

Je fais demi-tour n'ayant aucune imagination quand une idée arrive. Je me retourne et me penche sur le bureau.

— Mais dis-moi, Raven tourne avec la nouvelle cet après-midi, mmh ?

— En effet.

— Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble toi ? C'est toi qui traites les dossiers, non ?

— Bien essayé Lexa, mais malheureusement je ne fais que la paperasse, je n'ai rien à te montrer.

— Mais tu l'as vu, elle est forcément passée par l'accueil !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle est blonde, assez petite, des formes, un joli sourire. Timide.

— Elles sont toutes timides la première fois qu'elles poussent la porte des Filles de Sappho. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça…

Je joue avec mon doigt sur le comptoir en faisant la moue.

— Allez, je t'ouvre l'accès, va te cacher derrière les studios avant que Raven n'arrive.

— Merci, t'es la meilleure !

Emori secoue la tête de désespoir. Elle appuie sur un bouton qui m'ouvre le portique en verre. Je fonce et dévale l'escalier qui descend aux studios de tournage.

— Tu ne m'as même pas demandé son nom !

J'entends Emori hurler mais je n'ai que faire de son prénom, je veux voir Raven à l'œuvre. Arrivée non loin de la loge je me fais discrète, la nouvelle y est sûrement, je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. J'avance plus loin et me cache dans un recoin de couloir. Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen d'assister au tournage. Je me sens bête de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire discrètement. Le plupart des pièces réservées pour les tournages ont des fenêtres qui donnent en intérieur et qui permettent d'y faire pénétrer la lumière artificiellement. Comme je ne me vois pas faire le singe sur le pied d'un projecteur il me faut une autre solution. Passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte ? Me faire passer pour une personne de l'équipe ? Le trou de la serrure ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait faire un énorme bond.

— Lexa.

Raven me fixe avec un air sévère.

— Oh, Raven, tu es en avance !

— Lexa !

— Qu-quoi ?

— Te fatigue pas, je savais que tu serais là.

— Comment ?

— Toi et moi on ne boit des verres qu'après un tournage ensemble.

Grillée.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu y prêtais attention…

— Hé bien maintenant que c'est dit, on pourra aller au bar plus souvent ! Tu viens ?

— Où ça ?

— Tu es venue voir la nouvelle, non ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Allez viens.

Je pense qu'elle m'amène dans la loge, elle a toujours son manteau sur les épaules, mais elle me dirige vers un des studios. Elle ouvre la porte et salue l'équipe, surprise, qui s'installe.

— Aphrodite est venue nous rendre une petite visite, il faut croire que les plateaux de tournages lui manquent – rires amusés de l'assemblé – alors elle va assister au tournage en tant que spectatrice. Elle saura se faire discrète j'en suis sûre.

— Euh, je…

Raven me présente une chaise non loin de l'écran de retour image et me prie de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute et elle pose ses mains sur mes deux épaules pour me maintenir en place.

— Aux premières loges, j'espère que tu es contente !

— Tu es sûre ?

— Moi ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais bien, au contraire ! Et la nouvelle, je suis sûre qu'elle ne te reconnaîtra pas de toute façon.

Devant mon silence un énorme sourire naît sur le visage de Raven.

— Alors c'est une affaire qui roule ! Maintenant je vais me changer.

Abasourdie je la laisse partir, elle envoie des baisers aux membres de l'équipe. Je me sens timide d'un coup. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être habillée dans ce genre d'endroit. Il fait chaud. Tout le monde travail en t-shirt et débardeur. J'enlève mon manteau pour me mettre à l'aise. Une jeune électro, Maya, s'approche avec une bouteille d'eau.

— Je la pose là, si tu as soif.

— Merci.

Je lui souris, elle semble tout autant gênée que moi de la situation. La porte s'ouvre, mon cœur saute, ce n'est pas Raven. Indra. J'ai envie de me cacher. Comme si je n'avais rien à faire là, un enfant surprit en pleine bêtise.

— On est bientôt prêt ?

— Oui.

Nathan, l'assistant, lui répond mais Indra ne semble pas l'entendre car son regard vient de se poser sur moi.

— Lexa ?

— Longue histoire…

Indra ne m'en demande pas plus, elle s'approche de sa cameraman, aujourd'hui Monroe tient ce rôle, je vois qu'on a essayé de mettre la nouvelle à l'aise en mettant le plus de femmes possible dans l'équipe. Les seuls hommes sur le plateau sont l'ingénieur du son, Jasper, le deuxième cameraman, Roan, le photographe, Sinclair, et Nathan.

Maintenant j'ai hâte. J'ai déjà vu des vidéos avec Raven, j'ai déjà joué avec elle, mais la regarder de l'extérieur, en vrai, c'est autre chose. Je m'en serais frotté les mains. Je veux sortir un carnet pour prendre des notes. Dix points primordiaux pour rester la numéro une. Et garder mon salaire d'Aphrodite.

Le temps fut long avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Raven entre la première, suivit de près par la nouvelle. Les deux en peignoir de satin. Blonde, petite, des formes, sourire timide. Tout comme la description d'Emori. Mais elle dégage quelque chose de différent comparé aux autres nouvelles que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser. Sa timidité n'est pas là où on le pense, non. Elle est heureuse d'être ici. Elle est à l'aise avec la situation. Elle n'est pas voûtée, ses épaules sont détendues, elle ne triture pas ses mains.

— Re bonjour tout le monde, dit Raven, je vous présente Clarke. Je sais que ça fait un moment que vous n'avez pas filmé une nouvelle recrue, alors on essaye d'être gentil d'accord ? Surtout toi Indra, mmh ?

L'intéressée s'arme de son plus beau sourire pour s'approcher de Clarke. Elle passe un bras sur ses épaules pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle lui chuchote à l'oreille et semble lui présenter les membres de l'équipe. Indra se garde bien de me pointer du doigt. Avec un peu de chance Clarke ne m'aura pas remarqué.

— Surtout, met-toi à l'aise ! conclut Indra avant de venir se rasseoir à mes côtés.

Raven s'approche de Clarke et la guide vers le lit. La pièce n'est pas grande et pourtant je n'entend pas ce qu'elles se chuchotent. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Raven la met à l'aise sûrement. Elle lui explique le déroulement de la scène, bien qu'elles aient sûrement déjà dû en parler dans la loge. Sûrement qu'elle lui explique qu'elle n'aura pas de honte à avoir en retirant son peignoir, que tout le monde ici est payé pour travailler, uniquement pour travailler, pas pour mater. Sauf moi évidemment, mais cette partie Raven ne le précisera sûrement pas. Avant que je n'ai le temps d'imaginer plus, Raven se lève pour faire tomber son vêtement et l'accrocher sur un porte manteau près de la porte. Clarke se lève à son tour le rejoindre pour l'imiter. Elles sont en sous-vêtements. Raven prend la main de la blonde dans la sienne et l'approche du lit. Elles restent debout devant. L'aisance de Clarke me frustre. J'ai toujours dû mettre à l'aise les nouvelles, j'aime les mettre à l'aise, faire jouer mon expérience pour leur montrer qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Raven n'en a visiblement pas besoin. Clarke ne cherche pas à cacher son corps. Elle est parfaite. La parfaite actrice. Alors que rien n'a encore débuté.

— Si vous êtes prêtes les filles, annonce Indra, on peut commencer par la séance photos.

Oh oui, la fameuse. Le moment de faire ses preuves pour Clarke. Chaque tournage est précédé d'une séance photos où les actrices reproduisent les positions qu'elles devront mimer lors de la scène filmée. Cela permet de revoir avec la réalisatrice les différents placements et d'apprivoiser le corps de l'autre. Personnellement je trouve la prise de photos beaucoup plus difficile que de laisser aller l'action devant la caméra. Et je me trouve toujours une peu ridicule de devoir prendre des poses, des expressions sexy et de les tenir sans bouger. Raven, et la plupart des mes partenaires, semblent en revanche n'avoir aucune difficulté à ce niveau. L'aisance de Clarke serait donc un bon indice.

Indra leur donne quelques indications de dernière minute, Sinclair briefe brièvement Clarke et elles se mettent en place. Debout près du lit, mon amie passe sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour lui repousser une mèche derrière l'oreille. Clarke pose une main timide sur la taille de Raven pour coller leurs deux corps. La fusion est étonnante. Sans aucune hésitation leurs lèvres se soudent. Quelques clics d'appareils photo, un signal verbal du photographe, et les filles se décollent.

— Retirer vos soutient-gorges.

Indra n'a pas ce ton autoritaire que je lui connais habituellement. Elle essaie réellement de mettre la nouvelle à l'aise. L'idée me fait sourire. Les deux actrices sont à présent torses nus. Clic. Elles se retrouvent complètement nues. Clic. Clarke ne semble pas déstabilisée par sa nudité. Clic. Elle suit les indications sans broncher. Clic. Elles finissent par se retrouver sur le lit. Clic. C'est une succession de demandes d'Indra, de positions sensuelles, de bouches qui s'ouvrent sous l'impulsion d'une fausse excitation, de cliquetis d'appareil photo, de regards concentrés pour comprendre au mieux les enjeux du futur travail que chacun aura a accomplir. Et dans tout ce brouhaha Clarke ne semble nullement décontenancée. Elle est dans son élément. Évidemment quelqu'un du milieu saurait tout de suite vous dire qui de Clarke ou de Raven a le plus d'expérience, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, mais son aisance est fascinante. A l'aise avec son corps, à l'aise avec son image, à l'aise avec le fait de devoir toucher Raven en la connaissant si peu. Son attitude laisse entrevoir la suite des évènements. Aucun malaise ne pourra advenir lors du tournage, j'en suis à présent certaine. Clic.

La dernière photo prise et les deux femmes sont autorisées à remettre leurs sous-vêtements. L'action peut commencer. Raven, les joues un peu rosies, prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne pour la ramener au bord du lit.

— Quand vous voulez, annonce Raven en cherchant l'approbation de Clarke qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

Sinclair sort de la pièce en saluant l'équipe. Je parie dix billets que Clarke semble déçue de son départ. Indra retourne s'asseoir près de moi et met le casque sur ses oreilles.

— Si tout le monde est prêt, annonce Indra.

— Moteur, demande Nathan.

— Ça tourne au son, répond Jasper.

— Caméra 1 tourne, répond Monroe.

— Caméra 2 tourne, répond Roan.

Nathan s'avance en faisant attention d'être visible par les deux caméras, il annonce le nom de la séquence, le plan et la prise et fait un clap avec ses mains. Puis il vient se mettre derrière Indra, debout. Indra cherche le regard des filles, un échange muet entre les trois.

— Action, dit Indra.

Raven chuchote une dernière chose à l'oreille de Clarke qui sourit en se laissant guider. Elle les fait tourner pour qu'elles soient bien placées. Je regarde l'écran. Mon amie est parfaite, elle sait exactement où se mettre. Le plan est digne d'un grand film. Je quitte l'écran pour passer au réel. Comme pour le début de la séance photo, la plus expérimentée passe une main chaleureuse sur le visage de la jeune recrue. Ce geste qui incite à les rapprocher. Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs bouches se rencontrent. La caméra braquée sur leurs visages capture leur premier baiser avec une perfection renversante. Les langues s'entremêlent. Les lèvres se font manger, les langues aspirer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la nouvelle embrasse une femme. J'en suis certaine.

Raven retire sensuellement le soutient-gorge de sa partenaire. Les baisers continus. Les sous vêtements se retrouvent au sol, les deux filles sur le lit. Roan bouge sans faire de bruit pour expérimenter quelques gros plans. Elles s'embrassent et se caressent. J'ai l'impression d'assister aux intimités d'un couple. Et l'effet ne vient pas de Raven, il vient de Clarke. Je jurerais qu'elle est passionnément attirée par sa partenaire.

— Coupez !

Indra me sort de ma contemplation. Les deux actrices séparent leurs langues mais ne bougent pas. J'ai le cœur qui bat.

— On change d'angle sur le lit Monroe, un peu plus au dessus d'elles, et Roan, continue sur ta lancé.

Les deux acquiescent.

Un nouvel Action est lancé. Clarke s'y remet comme si on ne l'avait jamais interrompue. Leurs deux corps fusionnent. Je me concentre sur Raven. Évidemment elle sait exactement comment tenir chaque position pour mettre à leurs avantages les parties de son corps susceptibles d'intéresser le public. Clarke est un peu moins à l'aise à ce niveau mais pour une débutante elle a une certaine bonne conscience de la caméra. Mes yeux d'abords concentrés sur Raven ne peuvent s'empêcher de voir Clarke. Et bientôt ce n'est plus qu'elle que je regarde. J'en ai des frissons. Elle est douée. Très douée. Elle se laisse faire parce que c'est forcément dans les indications qu'on leur a donné au préalable, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire passivement. Clarke est active dans son jeu de passive. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire. Elle se laisse prendre par Raven avec une envie feinte et une facilité parfaites. Son corps est moins athlétique que celui de mon amie et il en attire les regards. Il brille. Et je ne parle pas de la fine couche de sueur qui commence à se former. Sa présence est une évidence.

Je ne suis plus dans le film. Je suis dans leur lit conjugal. Ces deux femmes en face de moi font l'amour comme mes anciennes amantes et moi, comme Raven et Miles, comme madame X et monsieur Y. Et la jouissance. La jouissance de Clarke. Je n'arrive pas à déceler si elle est simulée ou non. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle contient une part de vrai. Et la vérité dans ce métier est une perle rare. Ses yeux se ferment, ses doigts agrippent les cheveux de Raven, son corps se cambre. Ma bouche veut s'ouvrir. Raven couvre le corps de la nouvelle de baisers. La langue de Clarke s'engouffre dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Pas de jouissance prévue pour Raven. Jamais pour les vidéos d'initiation. Et pourtant, le rose aux joues de mon amie en dit long.

— Coupez. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Quoi ? Déjà ?! Sans avoir coupé au milieu de la prise ?! Sans faire d'autres petits plans ?! Indra a déjà tout ce qu'elle veut ? Clarke… Je suis venue ici pour surveiller Raven, mais je me rends compte que le danger, c'est toi…

Clarke se lève, toujours sans dire mot, elle va chercher son peignoir pour se couvrir. Raven semble reprendre ses esprits. Son visage se tourne vers le mien. Nos regards se croisent. Sa bouche mime un « woaw », je fais oui de la tête. Elle se redresse, se lève, à la limite de chanceler. Elle passe entre les techniciens qui s'affairent et va s'habiller. Elle pose une main sur le dos de Clarke et la fait sortir de la pièce. Aussitôt dehors, je me lève d'un bond.

— Ça va Lexa ? me demande Indra.

— Oui, euh, merci d'avoir autorisé ma présence aujourd'hui.

— C'est normal.

— Je-je vais y aller. Bonne soirée. Au revoir tout le monde.

Je fuis sans entendre leurs saluts. Je fonce vers la loge. Mais je m'arrête devant. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Soudain la poignée bouge, je panique.

— Oui oui, vas-y passe à la douche la première !

C'est Raven qui sort.

— Ah bah tiens, Lexa, j'allais te chercher. On va toujours le boire ce verre ?

Elle est encore en peignoir.

— Oui bien sûr !

— D'acc, bah je prends une douche rapide, je m'habille et je te rejoins !

— Oui.

— J'attends que Clarke ait fini mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

— Oui, oui.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Raven se penche vers moi pour chuchoter.

— Elle est épatante, hein ?

Je secoue la tête fortement pour lui montrer mon accord.

— Hâte que tu tournes avec elle !

Raven se redresse et disparaît dans la loge avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre.

— Moi aussi ? je dis doucement à mon attention.

Je quitte le couloir pour attendre Raven devant les locaux. Il ne fait pas si froid mais je me sens obligée de faire les cents pas. Cela m'empêche de trop réfléchir. Je regarde le logo de la société. LFS. Les trois initiales de _Les Filles de Sappho_ en PVC fuchsia plaquées au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Les initiales pour rester discret. Le rose pour rester cliché. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Monroe, Roan, Maya et Jasper. Nous nous saluons. Je regarde ma montre. La porte s'ouvre sur Clarke. Je me fige. Je sais qu'elle m'a vu dans cette pièce. Je dois la saluer ? Nos regards se croisent. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, m'oblige à le lui retourner. Clarke s'approche de moi en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

— Tu es Aphrodite.

— Tu es la nouvelle.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice. Je lui tends la main.

— Appelle-moi Lexa.

Elle baisse les yeux sur mon bras tendu. Elle abandonne sa poche pour me serrer la main.

— Clarke.

Un léger silence, elle reprend sa main pour la remettre dans sa poche.

— Raven arrive bientôt, elle sortait de la douche quand je suis partie.

— Merci.

A ce moment là je ne sais pas pourquoi je la remercie.

— Au revoir alors, on sera sûrement amené à travailler ensemble.

— Oui, c'est une évidence.

Clarke me salut avec un geste de tête, je répond par un geste de main et elle s'en retourne. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés me font l'effet d'une mer de blé.

Raven ne tarde pas à sortir.

— Désolée pour l'attente !

— C'est rien.

Nous prenons le chemin du bar.

— Tu as croisé Clarke quand elle est sortie ?

— En effet.

— Tu l'as salué j'espère !

— Elle l'a fait.

— Elle est dingue cette fille, hein ?!

— Elle va me voler mon titre.

— Allez arrête on s'en fou de cette pseudo compétition ! Elle est géniale ! Elle va tout défoncer ! Les vues vont repartir en flèche, ça va être dingue !

— Je te signale que si je perds ma banderole d'Aphrodite je ne peux plus payer mon loyer.

Je reste étrangement calme.

— Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu leur fais tous tourner la tête, on t'a associée depuis des années à Aphrodite, alors Clarke ne volera sûrement pas ta place de si tôt.

— A quoi bon me voiler la face Raven, j'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais que j'ai un œil sur l'ensemble de la production. Cette vidéo là, elle va faire un malheur. D'ici les élections elle va faire d'autres vidéos. Les gens voteront pour elle et tu le sais. Cette Clarke va prendre le titre d'Aphrodite et l'argent qui va avec.

— Allons, allons, d'ici là, tu peux travailler d'arrache-pied. Et à toi de ne pas lui laisser te voler la vedette lorsque vous vous rencontrerez.

— Parce que tu as eu le choix toi peut-être ?

Raven s'assoit en terrasse et me laisse prendre place avant de répondre.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle. C'est comme si cette fille t'avait remise à ta place dans ton rôle de dominante. Je me serais sentie mal.

— Ahahah ! C'est clair qu'elle m'a retournée la petite. Sauf que moi je m'en fiche de ma réputation ! Putain Lexa, j'ai kiffé mon moment, j'ai kiffé l'instant et c'est tout ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas kiffé comme ça ! C'était dingue. J'aurais bien eu un petit orgasme tien !

Un serveur se racle la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Raven se marre. Deux verres de blanc.

— Tu verras, quand tu auras tourné avec elle, toute cette histoire d'argent, d'Aphrodite, pfiou, envolées !

— Et mon loyer, envolé aussi ?

— Arrête ! Je te signale que je suis ta première dauphine, techniquement, et que je fais presque autant de vues que toi. Avant d'emménager avec Miles je payais très bien mon loyer toute seule !

— Forcément vu le quartier pourri…

— Un peu de positif là Aphrodite !

Elle me tape sur l'épaule.

— Ça va, ça va, je vais essayer d'arrêter d'y penser.

— Promis ? Et laisse-lui sa chance, je t'interdis de lui mettre la pression !

— Promis.

Nos verres arrivent à point pour trinquer.

— A la nouvelle recrue ! s'enthousiasme Raven.

— A la future Aphrodite !

— Lexa !

— Quoi ?!

Raven me fait les gros yeux. Je m'excuse à coup de gestes tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Elle finit par rire. Je me joins à son rire. Elle a peut-être raison. Il faut que j'apprenne à lâcher prise. Cette compétition est ridicule et je l'ai toujours haït. Mais les avantages à être la meilleure sont toujours difficiles à abandonner. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon salaire, autrement, je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre visite…

* * *

 _ **Les bases sont posées, la rencontre entre Lexa et Clarke est faite. Les intrigues sont dissimulées, l'action peut commencer ! A vendredi ;)**_


	3. Niyhla

_**Heyho ! Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise tout autant !**_

 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

J'étais notifiée dès qu'une vidéo était postée sur le site internet des Filles de Sappho. Je suis en train de cuisiner pour le dîner lorsque la vidéo de Raven et Clarke sort. Je lâche précipitamment mon épluche légume, essuie machinalement mes mains sur mon tablier et cours ouvrir mon ordinateur pour observer la vidéo en bonne qualité. Pas de surprise, j'étais présente lors du tournage. Il n'empêche que Clarke prend très bien la lumière et joue à merveille. Je sens mes joues rougir. Je ferme l'ordinateur avec un peu de violence et retourne à mes carottes.

— Il va vraiment falloir que je me méfie…

Je marmonne seule. Il me faut attendre un peu pour lire les commentaires des fidèles abonnés. De mes fidèles électeurs. Je fais traîner le plus possible. Je rallonge mon temps de préparation, je ralentis mes allers-retours assiette bouche, je fais la vaisselle avec précision, je me brosse les dents parfaitement. Même l'ouverture de l'ordinateur me prend plus de temps cette fois-ci. Déjà plus d'une centaine de commentaires. Rien d'alarmant toutefois. La routine. Les compliments. Quelques points négatifs. Presque rien sur Raven. Tout est centré sur Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. C'est normal. Une nouvelle tête depuis bien longtemps.

— Sublime. Sensationnelle. Admirable. Parfaite. Délicieuse. Succulente. Épatante. Merveilleuse. Surprenante. Magique.

Mon cœur commence à se serrer. Je n'ai pas vu tout cela. Non ? Peut-être… Elle est douée, je ne peux pas le nier… Un commentaire m'écœure : _Formidable ! Elle aura mon vote au prochain tournois !_ Je ferme la page. J'éteins l'ordinateur. Je me lève pour retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit quelques centimètres plus loin.

— Sensationnelle, hein ?

Je n'arrive pas à me sortir le visage, le corps, de Clarke de l'esprit cette nuit-là. L'insomnie me surprend et me force à revoir ses traits. Mais j'ai un tournage le lendemain. Il faut que je sois en forme pour ne pas flancher. Il faut que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Je tourne avec Niyhla et son aisance me rassure, avec elle je peux me donner à fond sans crainte. C'est la partenaire parfaite pour me redresser et dépasser les performances de Clarke. La vidéo sortie et cette nouvelle sera vite mise de côté. Je suis rassurée et je sombre dans le sommeil.

La séance photo se passe plutôt bien aujourd'hui. Anya, que je préfère, sait me mettre à l'aise et je me donne à fond, comme pour m'échauffer pour le grand jeu.

— Tu n'aimes pas les photos d'habitude Lexa, me fait remarquer Niyhla lorsqu'une pose nous oblige à nous regarder dans les yeux.

— Il faut croire que j'ai fini par m'y faire.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je prends sur moi dans l'optique de me donner à fond.

Sinclair se retire pour traiter ses photos. Nous nous rhabillons pour débuter le tournage. Effeuillage complet pour Aphrodite au programme du jour. Sous le regard attentif de Niyhla. Ce scénario est parfait pour atteindre mon objectif.

— Action !

Ma partenaire, allongée en pyjama sexy nonchalamment sur le lit, me regarde avec un air vicieux. Absolument sûre de moi je commence à retirer mon gilet en coton rose en le faisant lentement glisser le long de mes épaules. Un des strip-teases les plus sexy de toute ma carrière, je peux le sentir sans avoir besoin d'en voir le résultat. Mon assurance m'en donne encore plus et une fois les caméras changées d'axe et prêtes à filmer de nouveau, je me jette littéralement sur Niyhla qui se donne également à fond. Je l'aide aussi sûrement à augmenter sa cote. J'en suis assez fière. Je dévore sa bouche. Je dévore ses seins. Je dévore ses lèvres. Je dévore sa peau. Le baiser final est une apothéose.

Anya coupe et je me redresse pour aller me couvrir. Niyhla reprend doucement son souffle alors je lui apporte son peignoir.

— Merci, dit-elle en attrapant le tissu.

— C'est normal.

— Pas que pour le peignoir.

Je la regarde d'un air de dire _comment ça ?_

— Disons que, j'ai passé un bon moment, elle répond en baissant d'un ton.

— Si on peut allier l'utile à l'agréable !

Elle rit doucement et finit par se lever. Nous rejoignons la loge ensemble.

— Tiens, au fait, Lexa.

Je suis sous la douche, elle se rhabille à côté.

— Oui ?

— Je tourne avec la nouvelle, Clarke c'est ça ? Dans quatre jours.

Quoi ? Raven, puis Niyhla ? Et moi dans tout ça ? J'aurais dû être la prochaine ! Raven pouvait passer, peut-être que Clarke aurait pu être impressionné avec moi, mais Niyhla – ou toute autre fille – c'était inconcevable ! Je m'étais démenée aujourd'hui pour rien ?!

— Tu as entendu ?

— Oui, oui ! C'est euh… Tu me raconteras !

— Évidemment !

Je sors de la douche un peu vexée.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Mmh mmh, j'ai juste un peu peur que Clarke, tu sais – je parle avec mes mains – me vole la vedette.

— Quand je suis arrivée je t'ai volé la vedette pendant, aller, quatre vidéos, trois mois. Puis tout est redevenu comme avant.

— L'attrait de la nouveauté… Mais cette fois je sens que c'est différent…

Elle s'approche de moi avant que j'ai pu enfiler mon pull.

— Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle ne va pas rester. C'est déjà arrivé.

— Mmh, moi non plus au début je pensais que je ne pourrais pas continuer, et finalement, regarde où j'en suis.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre de saboter mon tournage avec elle mais je peux quand même essayer de te rassurer en te disant que Aphrodite ou non, Lexa aura toujours du succès.

Et de l'argent sans compter. Niyhla n'a peut-être pas tord. Mais je suis bornée et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses vérités.

— Merci, je lui dis tout de même.

— Viens là.

Elle m'amène contre elle pour me câliner. Sa bienveillance me touche. Ses bras entourent ma taille, ses main se posent sur ma peau nue. Je frissonne. Je respire un grand bol d'air pour me changer les idées. Elle se détache et m'embrasse dans le cou avant de me laisser mettre mon pull.

— A la prochaine Lexa.

Niyhla m'envoie un signe de la main, je lui réponds par un sourire et elle sort. Le vide de la pièce m'accable tout à coup. Le passage de son étreinte au vide me prend les tripes. Sa tendresse m'attaque à chaque fois et laisse mon corps éteint lorsqu'elle disparaît. Ce puits sans fond je le ressens après chaque tournage. Niyhla n'est pas la seule à me le faire ressentir. Mais son affection dans mes moments de faiblesse est toujours un réconfort dont la solitude qui suit est le prix à payer. Tu continues à faire ce travail pour l'argent, mais il t'est devenu indispensable pour y trouver caresse et semblant d'amour. Je soupire avant de quitter les lieux.

J'ai envie de dire à Raven que je suis en colère. Je me retiens. Je l'adore mais je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que ça m'affecte à ce point. Je dois essayer de penser à autre chose. Il est donc hors de question d'aller voir les nouveaux commentaires. Ni d'aller regarder la série de photos que je ne suis pas allée voir hier… Ni d'aller me plaindre à Alie, et pourtant, je le pourrais… L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit dès le départ, mais à mon grand regret, nous n'avons aujourd'hui plus ce genre de relations.

Je me jette sur mon lit et allume mon ordinateur. Direction . J'entre mes identifiants. Catégorie Nouveautés. Vidéo Raven et Clarke : Initiation. Les photos.

— Putain.

Je ferme tout de suite la page. Elle est magnifique. Rien à faire. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de voir sa prochaine vidéo et la rage de la voir me faire de l'ombre.

— Cette Clarke n'a peut-être pas l'attention de me voler la vedette après tout…

Peut-être devrais-je l'inviter à boire un verre pour jauger le terrain ? Mais aucun moyen de la contacter… Raven avait pris son numéro ?

 _Lexa : Rav', tu aurais le numéro de Clarke par hasard ?_

 _Raven : Euh non, pourquoi je l'aurais ?_

 _Lexa : Bah tu as bien le mien !_

 _Raven : Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai lutté pour que tu me le donnes ? Alors, tu penses vraiment que cette fille me l'aurait donné tout de suite ?_

 _Lexa : En effet…_

 _Raven : Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire de toute façon ?_

 _Lexa : Je pensais l'inviter à boire un verre…_

 _Raven : Tu ne bois des verres avec moi qu'après nos vidéos ensemble et elle tu veux déjà lui offrir des bières ?! Je vais être jalouse haha !_

 _Lexa : Non mais ! Pardon… Je voulais juste tâter le terrain…_

 _Raven : Je te taquine. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée… Tu te montes la tête pour rien Lexa._

 _Lexa : Peut-être…_

Après un temps plus long mon portable vibre de nouveau.

 _Raven : Tu peux toujours demander à Emori…_

— Merci Raven !

— Bonjour Emori !

— Lexa ! Tu tournes aujourd'hui ?

— Non, mais…

— Mademoiselle je trouve que tu viens un peu trop souvent sans raison ces derniers temps.

Son regard est suspicieux.

— J'aurais besoin d'un tout petit service.

Je mime la petitesse entre mon pouce et mon indexe.

— Demande toujours.

— Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait envisageable de me donner le numéro de portable de la nouvelle, euh, Clarke ? C'est ça ? S'il te plaît ?

Emori secoue la tête.

— Lexa, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais allez, juste pour cette fois, juste pour moi !

— Non. Après ce sera quoi ? Juste pour une autre personne. Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance dont je suis censée être garante. C'est une information personnelle, je ne peux pas faire ça.

— S'il te plaît…

Je tente un regard de chien battu. J'essaie de lui caresser sa main posée sur le comptoir. Elle la retire en se raclant la gorge.

— Non c'est non Lexa, je te le répète, je ne-

— Tu sais, Lexa, si tu veux mon numéro je peux te le donner.

Surprises, Emori et moi nous retournons pour découvrir Clarke qui passe le portique de sécurité.

— Emori ! je m'énerve, Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était là !

— Mais, ça aussi c'est censé être confidentiel !

— Hé quand je t'ai posé la question l'autre jour tu m'as confirmé que Raven était bien en tournage !

— Ne vous battez pas pour moi, intervient Clarke, donne.

Clarke, qui entre temps s'est approchée de moi, me tend la main. Je la regarde avec un air interrogateur.

— Ton portable, pour que je m'ajoute à tes contacts.

— Ah, euh oui…

Je sors mon téléphone, le déverrouille et le lui tend. Elle l'attrape avec nonchalance, tapote sur le clavier et me le rend.

— Chose faite. Je dois y aller. Tu sais comment me joindre.

Clarke m'envoie un clin d'œil qui me clou le bec, m'empêchant de lui dire au revoir.

— Allez, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais Lexa, laisse-moi bosser !

— Oui, oui, pardon…

Je sors précipitamment avec l'espoir de la rattraper mais une fois dehors la blonde a déjà disparue. Je m'arrête et regarde mon téléphone. A la lettre C dans mes contacts se trouve une nouvelle personne « Clarke.G », tout simplement. Son numéro y est inscrit en entier.

Aujourd'hui Niyhla tourne avec Clarke. Cela fait trois jours que j'ai son numéro en ma possession mais je ne m'en suis toujours pas servie. Je n'ai pas osé. Peut-être que j'attends des retours de Niyhla. Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas la même relation avec Niyhla qu'avec Raven. Je ne lui parle que sur les tournages ou les autres occasions reliées à notre activité où nous nous croisons. Et je ne sais pas la prochaine date où je pourrais la revoir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvre une page vierge de message. Envoyé maintenant, elle pourra le lire lorsqu'elle aura terminé sa journée.

Et le soir venu :

 _Clarke : Tu en as mis du temps à utiliser mon numéro. Je suis disponible demain soir pour aller boire un verre._

Sa réponse me déstabilise. Elle attendait que je lui envoie un message ? Je secoue la tête. Je lui demande où elle habite pour que nous trouvions un lieu à mi chemin entre nos deux logements. Le rendez-vous est pris dans un bar que je connais bien, pour 18h demain. Je me sens bête tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, lui demander ? Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. Elle va peut-être se méprendre sur mes intentions… Merde… Elle va croire que je suis cette collègue lourdingue… Arg ! Tant pis ! Je dois apprendre à la connaître avant qu'elle ne me vole ma place.

Le lendemain j'attends devant le bar. Clarke n'est pas en retard, c'est moi qui suis en avance. Trop impatiente, je préfère attendre ici que dans mon minuscule studio. Cinq minutes avant l'heure elle arrive.

— Lexa.

— Clarke.

Elle me sourit, je la laisse choisir une place. En terrasse. Il ne fait pas si froid. Un bière pour moi, un mojito pour Clarke.

— Tu ne devrais pas boire de bière, me dit-elle.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Ça fait prendre du ventre.

— Tu t'inquiètes de ma silhouette ?

— Pas vraiment, mais étant donné ton activité professionnelle je suppose que…

— Oh tu sais, Alie ne mise pas tout sur le physique.

— Alie ?

— La productrice, la directrice de la boîte ?

— Oui, oui je sais qui elle est, mais ça m'étonne qu'une de ses… employées, l'appelle par son prénom.

— Ah ! Je comprends. Tu verras d'ici quelques temps son prénom te viendra naturellement. Disons que malgré son autorité elle reste une femme bienveillante qui est ici pour nous mettre à l'aise.

— Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour parler de la directrice, je me trompe ?

Son regard est malicieux. Son sourire aussi. Elle sirote son mojito à la paille d'une façon assez explicite. Tout dans son attitude laisse deviner ses intentions. Ou est-ce moi qui imagine ?

— Et pourquoi j'aurais souhaité te rencontrer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étrange. Tu donnes rendez-vous à toutes les nouvelles actrices qui débarquent ?

— D'habitude je n'en ai pas besoin…

— Et qu'est-ce qui est différent ici ?

Je ne veux pas le lui dire. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je m'inquiète.

— Tu m'intrigues.

— Ah ?

Clarke lâche sa paille pour se redresser. Elle pose son visage dans une main et me regarde attentivement. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle pourrait m'intimider.

— Hé bien… Tu m'as l'air plutôt douée… Aucune hésitation ne semble émaner de ton être. Je crois que je me demande d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu es ici. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de te poser cette question.

— En tous cas, moi je ne te la poserais pas.

Elle n'est pas fâchée. Elle joue avec moi. Elle reprend sa paille et aspire avec nonchalance.

— Néanmoins je peux y répondre en partie. Je fais des études d'art, je ne suis qu'ici pour occuper mon temps libre et mettre de l'argent de côté.

— D'habitude les étudiants deviennent serveurs ou bossent au Mcdo.

— J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui ne prenne pas trop de mon temps. Les autres raisons, tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Ma gorge se serre. Mais je suis rassurée. Elle n'est pas là pour la gloire.

— Tu es là pour l'argent donc ? je demande.

— En partie oui. Pour l'expérience aussi. Les rencontres peut-être.

— Tu sais qu'il y a de meilleures façons de se faire du fric ?

— Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Il y a tout plein de façon de se faire de l'argent mais moi j'ai choisi Les Filles de Sappho. Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas Lexa, je ne vais pas te voler ta place.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Aussitôt je la retire pour la mettre sur ma cuisse qui tremble. Comment ? Elle a déjà deviné ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je sais qui tu es Lexa. Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi, mais deux fois par an sont organisé des élections sur le site internet de la production qui permet aux abonnés de voter pour leur actrice favorite. La gagnante obtient le titre d'Aphodrite. Déesse de l'Amour. Et je suppose que ce titre comporte certains avantages que tu n'as pas envie que je te dérobe. Mais ne t'en fais pas Lexa. Je ne suis pas là pour la gloire. Je vais, je viens, je teste, j'apprends. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

— Et jusqu'ici, le métier te plaît ?

Je refuse de rebondir sur son discours. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne, et je sais qu'elle sait que je sais qu'elle a raison. Clarke rit légèrement devant mon détour.

— Plutôt oui. Raven et Niyhla ont été très douces avec moi. Les autres membres de l'équipe également. Le seul avec lequel j'ai un peu de mal pour le moment c'est le second de Alie.

— Jaha. Oui, il peut être très dur quand il s'y met…

— Mais pour le moment je me sens bien ici. Apparemment ma prochaine vidéo se fera avec Ontari, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bienveillante.

Quoi ?! Ontari ? Toujours pas avec moi ?! Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Alie ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu tomber de la sorte ? Clarke a du lire ma surprise sur mes traits car elle lâche sa paille, repose son verre sur la table et pose sa main sur ma joue. Son geste me choc moins que sa nouvelle et je ne bronche pas.

— Alors, alors, ne t'en fait pas, on finira par tourner ensemble tu sais ?

Quel culot ! Je tourne la tête pour que sa main tombe. Elle la retire pour retourner à son verre et le finir. Je reste silencieuse. Clarke sort son porte monnaie et pose deux billets sur la table.

— Je vais te laisser Lexa, j'ai des devoirs à boucler pour demain. La note est pour moi. A la prochaine.

Elle me sourit, rassemble ses affaires et se lève. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'elle me fait un signe d'au revoir accompagné d'un énorme sourire et qu'elle s'éloigne dans la rue. Je suis complètement déstabilisée. Que vient-il de se passer au juste ?!

* * *

 _ **Un peu Clarke, beaucoup de Lexa. Vendredi prochain Alie nous expliquera ses intentions et ses choix concernant la fameuse nouvelle actrice si fabuleuse !**_


	4. Alie

_**Pas de Clarke au programme du chapitre de cette semaine, bien qu'elle reste omniprésente dans l'esprit de Lexa. Aujourd'hui on rencontre la directrice de la société de production et on apprend à connaître un peu mieux Raven et Lexa.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

— Encore là un jour où tu ne travailles pas Lexa ?

Lendemain de ma rencontre avec Clarke. Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre.

— Épargne-moi tes remarques sarcastiques Emori, je veux voir Alie. Tout de suite.

— Tu penses que tu as le privilège de la voir quand bon te semble ?

— Emori !

— Ok, ok, je l'appelle, attends…

Je fais l'impatiente pendant qu'elle décroche le téléphone fixe qui je sais est en ligne direct avec le bureau d'Alie.

— Oui, j'ai Lexa à l'accueil qui demande à te voir… … Tout de suite… … D'accord.

Elle raccroche et active le portail vitré.

— Monte, elle est disponible.

— Merci.

Je me précipite dans les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je fonce dans le couloir et arrive devant la porte du fond. Un panneau _Production_ que je connais bien y est plaqué. Je frappe et n'attends pas de réponse pour entrer.

— Lexa, me salut Alie derrière son bureau.

Ses cheveux noirs d'ancre sont attachés en une queue de cheval très haute rendant les traits de son visage fin sévères.

— C'est quoi ce bordel avec la nouvelle ? je m'exclame en claquant presque la porte derrière moi.

— Assied-toi.

Je ronchonne et m'exécute.

— Calme toi Lexa et explique-moi exactement pourquoi tu débarques dans mon bureau sans prévenir.

Je me sens idiote d'un coup. Soit je suis peut-être le visage des Filles de Sappho mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour manquer de respect à sa supérieure, à son employeur. Peu importe nos relations passées. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer avant de reprendre plus doucement.

— La nouvelle venue, Clarke. D'abord tu la fais tourner avec Raven, puis avec Niyhla, puis j'apprends qu'elle va tourner avec Ontari. D'habitude c'est avec moi, avec Aphrodite, que les nouvelles font leur entrée. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Alors, je ne comprends pas.

Son visage sévère se détend, elle sourit et s'avance vers moi.

— Lexa, tu es donc si pressée de travailler avec elle ?

— Arrêtez avec ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'inquiète !

Le sourire d'Alie s'étire encore plus. Elle se renfonce dans son siège.

— Lexa, retourne-toi s'il te plaît.

Je vois où elle veut en venir mais je me retourne quand même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois là, dis-moi ?

Sur le mur en face de moi, en face de son bureau, se trouve un portrait de chaque actrice de la boîte. Les visages des Filles de Sappho. Au centre de ces visages, une photo légèrement plus grande, en noire et blanc, surmontée de la mention « Aphrodite ». Mon portrait. Qui trône ici depuis la première élection. Je sais qu'Alie n'attend aucune réponse de ma part.

— Lexa, tu es au centre de tout.

Je me retourne.

— De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es notre meilleur atout.

— D'accord, alors pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas tourné avec moi ?

Un autre sourire.

— Cette fille, cette Clarke, a quelque chose de différent. Ce n'est rien comparé à toi bien sûr, mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré j'ai sentis ce petit plus que j'avais aussi décelé chez toi.

Mon cœur se serre. Je n'étais donc pas parano.

— J'aurais gâché son potentiel en la faisant travailler tout de suite avec toi. Je voulais d'abord la voire évoluer. Tu es ma meilleure carte, cette fille est un diamant brut. J'attends le bon moment, j'attends le bon scénario pour vous faire bosser toutes les deux. J'attends qu'elle se révèle au public.

— Tu attends qu'elle me dépasse pour qu'elle puisse m'écraser !

— Lexa, Lexa. Tu connais mon côté humaniste, féministe, mais je n'en reste pas moins une cheffe d'entreprise qui a besoin de faire de l'argent. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien. Tu ne vois donc vraiment pas ?

Je fais non de la tête.

— Cette Clarke est déjà populaire comme jamais après seulement une vidéo. Le public n'attend qu'une chose : la voir avec toi. Je ne peux pas les satisfaire tout de suite ! Plus je les fais patienter plus ils seront nombreux et au rendez-vous le moment tant attendu enfin venu. Cette vidéo serra un feu d'artifice ! Une des meilleures productions des Filles de Sappho, mon chef-d'œuvre ! Notre chef-d'œuvre ! Clarke et Lexa, Lexa et Clarke !

— Alie ! Elle va me voler ma place !

— Est-ce si important ? Même si elle gagne la prochaine élection, tu seras juste derrière elle, non… à ses côtés. Tu seras toujours populaire.

— Mais ce n'est pas la popularité que je cherche ! J'ai besoin des avantages et de l'argent que la place d'Aphrodite m'offre !

— Lexa, réfléchi cinq minutes. Cette fille est en train de tout bouleverser, tout, tout ! Peut-être même jusqu'au statut d'Aphrodite. Cette Clarke, elle ne peut pas évoluer seule, elle a besoin d'une partenaire pour briller. Et je suis convaincue que tu seras celle qui arrivera à l'élever. Avec cette petite le nombre d'abonnement va monter en flèche, avec votre duo, les spectateurs vont se bousculer ! Le chiffre d'affaire va doubler, voir tripler, et Lexa, ton salaire également.

Soudain Alie pose vivement ses deux mains sur la table et se lève de son siège. Elle se penche vers moi avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

— Lexa, cette fille et toi, vous allez révolutionner l'histoire de la pornographie lesbienne. Avec vous deux je touche enfin au but. Vous allez devenir, à deux, l'image des Filles de Sappho, LE couple par excellence ! Oui ! Ce sera la perfection !

Furieuse, je me lève à mon tour et amoindrie encore l'espace qui sépare nos deux visages.

— Et tu as pensé au fait que nous deux ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner ?! Tu mises gros sans avoir la certitude d'une réussite !

— Je le sens Lexa, je le sais. Depuis le début tu illumines chacune de tes partenaires. Clarke a ce potentiel en elle. A vous deux, vous allez faire des étincelles ! Fais-moi confiance. Aller ! Depuis le temps que tu me connais, m'as-tu déjà vu échouer ? Tu es à mes côtés depuis le début, tu sais au fond de moi que j'ai raison. Tu es ma reine depuis le premier jour, je ne cherche pas à te détrôner, je te cherche une partenaire. Il est temps de voir les choses en grand et tes seules épaules ne pourront pas le supporter. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Les Filles de Sappho a besoin d'un couple. D'un duo. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela sera beaucoup plus vendeur. C'est l'avenir, Lexa ! L'avenir !

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Alie est en extase complète. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état depuis bien longtemps. Depuis son projet de création des Filles de Sappho. Je me souviens encore du jour où Alie m'avait exposé son idée. Elle était dans le même état de transe, dans la même certitude. Et elle avait eu raison. Ma présence dans son bureau aujourd'hui me le prouve. Je connais évidemment son désire de mettre un couple à la tête de son empire. Mais après notre premier échec je ne croyais pas qu'elle y pensait encore… Je ferme les yeux, soupire, et m'éloigne. Je me retourne et m'approche de ce mur de photos. Je regarde le portrait de Clarke fraîchement accroché. Son air insolent m'insupporte. Elle arbore le même sourire que moi. Je décroche son cadre pour le porter à côté du mien. Je me retourne vers Alie.

— Il va falloir faire de la place autour de mon cadre si tu veux y mettre le sien.

Le visage d'Alie s'illumine. Je reviens vers son bureau et y dépose la photo de Clarke sur laquelle je pose un doigt.

— Mais je te préviens Alie, si elle commet une erreur, une seule, je ne veux plus jamais la voir travailler sous tes ordres.

— Je savais que je saurais te convaincre !

Elle est toute excitée, comme une enfant au matin du 25 décembre. Je souffle et vais pour sortir.

— Lexa ?

Je me retourne, la main sur la poignée.

— Oui ?

— Je ne te décevrais pas.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de faire tes preuves, ça n'a jamais été à toi.

Je sors définitivement.

Sur le chemin du retour je reçois une notification qui m'informe de la sortie de la vidéo mettant en scène Clarke et Niyhla. Je suis curieuse et en même temps je suis hors de moi. Alie n'a pas vraiment réussi à me rassurer. J'ai toujours l'impression de passer au quatrième plan. Et encore, il n'est même pas certain qu'après Ontari ce soit avec moi que Clarke tourne. Alie nous réserve un bon scénario ? Il faut que je lui fasse confiance. Mais cette nouvelle, elle, ne m'en inspire pas beaucoup, de la confiance. Ma rencontre avec Clarke avait plutôt tout aggravé. Son air condescendant et sûr d'elle ! Ah ! Et plus j'y pense plus j'ai l'impression d'envenimer l'image que j'ai de Clarke, que Clarke m'a donnée de sa personnalité. Il faut que je travaille avec elle, et vite, sinon je vais péter un câble.

La vidéo me conforte dans mon énervement. Les photos sont bien plus belles que la série avec Raven. J'imagine tous ces gens les enregistrer pour les mettre en fond d'écran et je fulmine. Niyhla est belle et douée, mais Ontari la surpasse de loin, bien que les deux ne soient pas comparable à Raven, et j'ai très peur de la suite des événements. Clarke et Raven : pour la nouveauté et l'habilité de Raven, un succès. Clarke et Niyhla : pour la nouvelle aisance de Clarke face aux hanches de l'autre blonde, un succès. Pour Clarke et Ontari je ne pouvais imaginer qu'une seule chose : une Clarke encore plus à l'aise et performante, en face du corps parfait de Ontari, un succès. Et soudain je comprends les plans de Alie. Clarke et Lexa : la nouvelle étonnement douée et le visage des Filles de Sappho, un triomphe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait, cela restait encore à prouver. Plus je pense à Clarke plus j'ai du mal avec elle, ce qui pourrait mener à une mauvaise alchimie entre nous. Et il n'y a rien de pire que de simuler une scène d'amour avec une personne que vous détestez.

— Il-faut-que-je-me-calme.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et essaie de respirer. Cette Clarke commence sérieusement à accaparer tout mon bon sens. Je me frotte le visage et ferme mon ordinateur. Il faut que je me change les idées. Il fait encore jour, je décide d'aller me promener.

Je n'aime pas sortir seule habituellement, j'ai toujours cette peur qu'on me reconnaisse et qu'on ne me veuille pas que du bien. Cela m'est déjà arrivé bien sûr, qu'on me reconnaisse, mais finalement jamais rien de répréhensible ne s'est réellement produit. Et ce qui me terrorise le plus est l'idée que je pourrais croiser une personne de mon ancienne vie. J'ai fui, mais le monde est si petit… La boule qui se formait dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je passais le palier de la porte est atténuée par mes pensées qui tournent autour de Clarke. Celle-là ! Je secoue la tête en sortant et manque de percuter un passant.

— P-pardon, je bafouille entre mes dents.

Il semble contrarié mais continue son chemin sans un mot. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop où me rendre. Les seules fois où je sors sont pour aller travailler, faire les courses, rendre visite à ma gynécologue ou encore mes rendez-vous avec Jaha. Je sais que la rivière ne coule pas très loin des Filles de Sappho et que les bords de son lit offrent une balle balade mais je ne vais pas y retourner aujourd'hui. J'avance au hasard des rues et essais de m'intéresser au décors. Mais plus j'avance plus mon angoisse monte. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je peux me mettre à nu devant des caméras, simuler un orgasme avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et devant une équipe, pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire trois pas sans avoir peur du monde. Je sors mon téléphone portable pour y trouver refuge. Mon dernier message est envoyé à Raven. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir en dehors de nos jours de travail, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est peut-être ma solution pour m'échapper. Mais Raven ne va-t-elle pas me rappeler Clarke indirectement ? Et puis zut, de toute façon elle est la seule personne à qui je peux parler, auprès de qui je peux me réfugier.

 _Lexa : Salut Raven, tu vas bien ? Je rumine trop ces temps-ci, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien passer à la maison prendre un verre ce soir ?_

Après avoir envoyé le message je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais invité chez moi. Une nouvelle angoisse me gagne, mais différente. Pas de la peur, plutôt l'envie de faire bien, de bien la recevoir. Mon portable vibre.

 _Raven : Hey ! Ça va tranquille. Mmh Miles doit rentrer tard ce soir donc écoute ça tombe plutôt bien. Je le préviens, envoie ton adresse !_

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, je lui écris l'adresse et lui propose de venir vers 18h. Raven accepte dans un nouveau message, cela me laisse une heure. Comme je suis dehors j'en profite pour faire un détour par le supermarché. Il nous faut de quoi boire et grignoter.

On sonne. J'ouvre. Raven me saute dans les bras. Je l'enlace sans trop quoi dire et elle se détache.

— Je suis trop contente que tu m'invites chez toi ! Je suis toute excitée !

En gigotant dans tous les sens elle me tend une bouteille de Prosecco.

— J'ai pris quelque chose avec des bulles histoire de fêter ça !

— Carrément…

— Hé ! Il y a un mois tu voulais à peine me voire en dehors du boulot et maintenant tu m'invites chez toi, c'est quelque chose tout de même !

Je lui prends la bouteille, elle me suit dans la pièce centrale.

— Tu sais Raven, si tu voulais me voire plus souvent il suffisait de demander.

Elle répond en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant sur mon canapé-lit. Elle me fait signe de lui redonner la bouteille pour l'ouvrir. POP. Le bruit du bouchon qui saute, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, me fait cligner les yeux de surprise et je lui tends deux coupes avant que le liquide ne s'échappe par le goulot. Mon amie me force à trinquer et je bois une lampée de l'alcool qui, ma foi, a plutôt bon goût.

— Alors, en quel honneur je suis invitée dans ton humble demeure ?

— J'aurais dit petite à la place de humble…

Elle regarde le studio et sourit avec compréhension.

— Petit mais cosy ! Alors ?

— Ah, je ne vais pas essayer de te mentir, je pensais à Clarke, je voulais me changer les idées…

— Et tu t'aies dit qu'appeler une de tes collègues pour oublier une des tes futures collègues était la meilleure chose à faire ?

— C'est que, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres personnes à qui parler...

Un voile de tristesse passe devant ses yeux. Elle me croit et elle en a l'air bien désolé. Raven tapote le canapé pour m'inviter à s'asseoir près d'elle. C'est vrai que je suis debout depuis que mon amie est entrée. Je m'assoie et elle me caresse l'épaule avec douceur. Son air enjoué s'efface quelque peu pour laisser place à un air sérieux que je lui connais bien.

— Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies appelé. Si tu as besoin je suis là. Je veux dire, hé, tu en as besoin, et regarde, me voici !

Son sérieux n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps. La voilà qui écarte les bras pour illustrer son propos. Je ris doucement.

— Merci.

Raven rabat ses bras autour de mes épaules pour m'étreindre légèrement. La finesse de son geste m'étonne tant il contraste avec nos échanges intimes habituels. Mais ici nous ne sommes pas sur un plateau de tournage ou dans les loges. Nous sommes deux femmes, deux amies.

— Puisque je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de Clarke, Lexa, tu veux bien me parler un peu de toi ? Parce que à bien y réfléchir on ne sait pas grand-chose l'une de l'autre. Je connais ton prénom, ton job et maintenant ton adresse. Tu connais mon prénom, le nom de mon petit ami, mon job et mes fantasmes.

— Vu sous cet angle c'est un peu restreint en effet.

Mais puis-je réellement lui parler de moi sans tout de suite entrer dans des détails que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ?

— Et si tu commençais pas toi, me parler de toi.

Un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage.

— Je vois que tu essayes de repousser le moment fatidique. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Soit, je veux bien commencer. Mais il va falloir d'abord que tu ouvres cette bouteille de blanc que tu nous a acheté.

Je m'exécute. J'arrache l'opercule, plante le tire bouchon dans le liège et m'aide du mécanisme pour déboucher la bouteille. Raven se frotte les mains et me tend son verre que je remplis généreusement. Le mien en est toujours au Prosecco, je repose le blanc sur la table.

— Pas mauvais, elle dit en regardant la couleur du liquide. Alors, par où commencer ?

Comme pour se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir elle pioche dans les noix de cajou. Elle mâche en levant les yeux aux ciel farfouillant dans son passé.

— C'est fou, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tu me connais assez bien. Tu sais que je suis arrivée chez Les Filles de Sappho avec l'envie d'assouvir mes désirs et penchant pour la gente féminine. Qu'au début ce n'était qu'un passe temps et un moyen de mettre un peu d'argent de côté mais que j'ai fini par en faire mon travail exclusif.

— Tu as arrêté tes études c'est bien ça ?

— Je les ai terminé, techniquement je suis diplômée d'un école de statistiques, mais je n'avais franchement pas envie de m'enfermer dans un bureau toute la journée, tous les jours de la semaine de toute ma vie. Comme la pornographie marchait plutôt bien pour moi, j'ai voulu tenter le coup ! Autant faire un travail que l'on aime, non ?

— Dans l'idée, c'est mieux oui.

— J'ai été avec plusieurs mecs qui soit avaient du mal avec mon travail, soit n'étaient avec moi que pour le fantasme.

— Et tu es tombée sur Miles.

— Et je suis tombée sur Miles. Lui voit la femme qui est en moi, pas seulement la putain. Et il accepte parfaitement ma double vie.

— Double vie ? C'est comme ça que tu la nommes ?

— Hé bien, je suis en partie entrée dans cette société pour pouvoir coucher avec des femmes parce que j'en ressens le besoin, tout en ayant envie de fonder une vie de couple avec un homme. Donc je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une double vie, tu ne crois pas ?

— Il y a ta vie avec Miles et tes moments passés avec des femmes.

— Des femmes nues !

Elle rit, moi aussi.

— Et puis maintenant que nous avons emménagé ensemble je suis plus sereine. J'arrivais à payer mon loyer et à boucler mes fins de mois, mais on ne peut jamais être certaines que ça dure. Avec le poste fixe qu'occupe Miles ça me permet de ne plus m'inquiéter. Ne plus avoir peur d'avoir faim ou de finir à la rue.

— Il ne manque plus que la bague au doigt !

— Presque haha ! Mais bon je reste lucide, je sais qu'on ne fait pas ce métier toute sa vie. Enfin, pour le moment tout va bien, j'arrive à être à peu-près heureuse alors je ne pense pas à cet avenir lointain. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de me préoccuper de ma vieillesse ou de ma possible reconversion !

Je pique une tomate cerise.

— A ton tour !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le jus acide. Je me sers un verre de blanc pour éviter de tousser. Mais l'alcool accentue la sensation et je finis par être forcée de me taper la poitrine pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement. Je rassemble mes esprits. Je peux lui en dire un peu sans en dire trop. Et au fond, ne devrais-je pas me livrer à cette personne ? Raven m'a l'air d'une fille bien, et j'ai besoin d'une amie depuis qu'Alie et moi nous sommes éloignées…

— Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille Raven.

— C'est vrai que tu connais celui de Miles mais pas le mien ! Je te fait confiance pour ne pas le balancer aux internautes ! Raven Rayes, enchantée !

Elle me tend sa main. Je la regarde et lui serre.

— Lexa Woods, moi de même.

— Woods, Aphrodite Woods, j'aime bien !

— Arrête oh !

— Je rigole je rigole. Alors, comment Lexa Woods est-elle arrivée chez Les Filles de Sappho ?

Ma bouche se tord en une grimace mêlant peur et appréhension. La moitié, juste la moitié, ça ira pour le moment.

— A vrai dire, j'étais dans la toute première vidéo. Et dans les suivantes. Celles qui ont permis à Alie de fonder LFS.

Raven manque de m'imiter avec le jus de la tomate. Ses yeux auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites.

— C'est vrai ? Et tu m'avais caché ça ?! C'est énorme ! Elles y sont toujours ces vidéos ?

— Non, trop amatrices, elles ont disparus du site depuis longtemps.

— Zut.

— Elles n'étaient pas terrible si ça peut te rassurer.

— Mais raconte ! Ça s'est passé comment ?

Raven pose ses deux mains sur ma cuisse. En signe d'impatience son pied bat.

— Je connaissais déjà Alie, elle m'a exposé son idée de monter une société de production de films pornographiques lesbiens féministes. Elle voulait que je tourne pour elle, j'ai accepté.

— T'as accepté ? Comme ça ?

— Ma situation de l'époque a fait que je lui ai fait totalement confiance. On a tourné une vidéo, puis deux, puis trois, et le succès a fini par arriver.

— Et c'était pas trop dur la première fois ?

— Moins que ta première fois je pense. A l'époque, tu te doutes, il n'y avait pas autant de monde derrière la caméra, juste Alie. Alors c'était facile.

— C'était Alie l'autre actrice ou… ?

Je vois une lueur éclairer son regard. Comme si elle fantasmait de tourner avec la patronne.

— Non, c'était avec ma copine de l'époque. Alie la connaissait, c'est pour ça qu'elle aussi a accepté.

— Waouh ! Elle a du culot cette Alie ! Tu me diras, sans ça elle ne serait jamais arrivée au sommet sur lequel elle est juché aujourd'hui.

— C'est vrai, elle est allée au fond de son délire, au fond de son idée, elle a réalisé ses rêves.

— Tu avais des rêves toi ?

— Quand j'étais plus jeune oui, de grands rêves. Mais la réalité m'a rattrapée et à l'époque où j'ai connu Alie je voulais seulement mener une vie tranquille et sans encombre. Je ne sais pas si devenir actrice pornographique répond à ces critères, mais aujourd'hui j'ai un toit et de quoi me nourrir alors ça me va. J'ai réalisé mes petits rêves en quelque sorte.

Je sens de la tristesse dans les yeux de Raven. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle en ressente. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui avec la vie que je mène. C'est même plutôt le bonheur comparé à mon passé. Je ne peux pas encore lui expliquer tout ce résonnement. Mon amie sent ma gêne et change de sujet.

— Tu es en couple, Lexa Woods ?

— Non. Aphrodite est en couple avec toutes les filles de Sappho.

J'ajoute un clin d'œil à ma réponse. Raven explose de rire. Elle est forcée de poser son verre pour ne pas faire de dégâts.

— Aaaah je t'adore Lexa Woods !

Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller à elle. Cette fois l'étreinte est beaucoup plus marquée. Je sens son rire s'évanouir et son cœur battre. Ça me réchauffe le corps. Une éternité que l'on ne m'a pas serrée de la sorte autre que sur un plateau ou dans une loge. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je voudrais que ce moment d'affection dure pour toujours. Mais déjà Raven me lâche et se replonge dans son verre.

— Maintenant que tu connais mon nom tu vas me le sortir à toutes les sauces ?

— Oh oui ! Ce sera avec plaisir que je t'appellerais Lexa Woods en privé !

— En privé ?

— Allons, je ne révélerai pas ton nom en tournage. Puisque je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'Alie et Emori qui le connaissent.

— Merci de respecter mon intimité, je dis en avant de boire une gorgée.

— Tu as une drôle de définition de l'intimité toi ! Tu parles quand même de personnes qui te voit nue à chaque fois qu'ils ont à faire avec ta toi !

— Et c'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de me protéger un peu.

— Mmh, c'est un résonnement qui tient la route !

La soirée finit par défiler sans que mon esprit ne se pose sur Clarke. C'était une bonne idée de faire appelle à Raven. Mais je sais pertinemment que dès que je me retrouverai seule je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'y penser à nouveau… J'avais peur pour ma place oui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je ne soupçonnais pas encore.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, en espérant avoir vos avis sur celui-ci.**_

 _ **Vendredi prochain : Lexa a des choses à cacher. Alie pourrait bien finir par donner une date à Lexa. Et rencontre d'une nouvelle fille.**_

 _ **Bon weekend et bonne semaine :D**_


	5. Luna

_**Bonjouuuur ! Je suis toute excitée parce que en relisant ce chapitre je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais beaucoup ! Il pose tellement de bases et d'intrigues pour la suite que ça me fait bouillir le sang !**_

 _ **Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela, enjoy !**_

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu le tournage de Clarke et Ontari. Et je refuse de demander à Alie. Elle avait bien assez compris ma peur. Je l'avais quitté en lui prouvant que j'étais une adulte, je ne pouvais pas paraître puéril et impatiente. Alors j'actualise le site de LFS tous les jours en espérant voir la vidéo et les photos sortir. Une folle envie me tenaille et me pousse presque à saisir mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Clarke et lui poser directement la question. Mais je ne peux pas agir ainsi. Pour quel genre de femme me prendrait-elle ? Déjà que notre rencontre au bar avait été des plus étranges… J'ai quand même hâte de la revoir… Je veux percer à jour ses mystères. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'Alie. Coup de foudre de la part de la patronne ou simple intuition ? Qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire dire qu'elle et moi allions révolutionner le monde de la pornographie ? Un peu prétentieux à mes yeux… Et c'est placer une bien grande pression sur mes... sur nos épaules. Clarke semblait au courant des magouilles d'Alie, elle avait eu cette lueur dans le regard, cette aura d'égocentrisme. Elle sait qu'elle plaît au public. Elle sait que sa première vidéo avec Aphrodite est très attendue. Oui, Clarke sait tout ça et c'est pour ces raisons qu'elle a eu l'air si sûr d'elle avec moi…

— Elle veut donc bel et bien me voler ma place… Mais Alie m'a dit qu'on brillerait à deux… Raaaah !

Je balance le livre que je n'arrive plus à lire depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il vole à travers la pièce et atterri au pied de mon frigo. Je me lève avec dégoût pour aller le ramasser. Au moment où je me penche pour attraper la couverture, mon portable resté sur mon lit sonne. Je lâche l'ouvrage et me précipite pour répondre. Dans l'élan je me jette dans mes draps et décroche.

— Allô ?

— Lexa, c'est moi.

Je décolle l'appareil de mon oreille pour regarder, la tête d'Alie s'affiche.

— Que me vaut cet honneur Alie ?

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler une de mes filles ?

— Pour parler boulot tu appelles avec le fixe du travail…

— Alors n'ai-je pas le droit de passer un coup de téléphone à une vieille amie ?

— Alie, viens-en au fait s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

« Vieille amie », il est bien là le problème. Avant tu m'appelais tous les jours, puis LFS a commencé à grandir, à te rapporter de l'argent, ma peine t'a effrayée et tu as cessé tes appelles quotidiens. Ils se sont fait de plus en plus rares en ont fini par cesser. Nous ne nous parlons plus que dans le cadre de notre collaboration…

— Justement Lexa, j'ai ici une nouvelle qui va te remonter le moral !

— Dis toujours.

— On est en plein montage de la vidéo entre Clarke et Ontari. Elle est sublime.

A ce moment je ne sais pas à qui ou quoi le « elle » fait référence.

— Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ça ?

— Laisse-moi parler ! Je pense qu'elle est prête Lexa. Ça y est. La prochaine vidéo de cette nouvelle Clarke sera avec toi. Le grand jour est arrivé !

Mon sang monte à mes tempes et mes oreilles se mettent à siffler. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de me rendre compte. J'attends cette annonce depuis des jours et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me soulage pas. Le stress ne fait que monter. Je vais enfin tourner avec Clarke ? Je me ressaisis pour contenir ma voix.

— Hé bien, enfin ! je réponds. Tu as une date, un scénario ?

— J'ai bien quelques idées évidemment, mais encore rien de très concret. Laisse-moi le temps d'écrire avant de revenir vers toi pour fixer une date, d'accord ?

— C'est toi qui décides…

— Ça va être génial tu verras ! Je suis toute excitée.

J'ai du mal à partager son enthousiasme.

— Tiens, tant que j'ai la directrice au bout du fil, j'ai d'autres tournages de prévu en attendant le fameux grand jour ?

— Il faut que je fasse tourner Luna, ça t'intéresse ?

— Moi tu sais, tant que je tourne et que je suis payée, je prends.

— Ok, je te bloque avec elle alors. Ce sera la semaine prochaine, je dois encore caler la date, je te rappelle.

— D'accord, merci.

Nous nous saluons et elle raccroche avant moi. Au moins maintenant c'est fait. Malgré mon stress je suis soulagée. Certaines des raisons pour lesquelles mon livre s'était retrouvé par terre ont disparu à présent. Alie m'a menti. Je la connais. Je sais qu'elle a déjà un scénario presque fini. Et ce scénario elle l'a écrit à la minute où elle a pensé à nous mettre en scène Clarke et moi. Mais elle refuse de m'avouer ses fantasmes. Pourtant elle sait que je la connais. Je peux raisonnablement estimer que mon tournage avec Clarke se ferait dans moins d'un mois. Est probable également que cette vidéo dure bien plus longtemps que celles habituelles, le salaire allant avec.

Je farfouille dans mon tiroir et sors une boite métallique qui affiche fièrement sur le dessus « Quality Street – Since 1936 » accompagné de sa farandole de chocolats et bonbons enrobés multicolores. Je l'ouvre et soulève une enveloppe blanche pour en extraire mon petit carnet jaune et un crayon bleu. Quelques calculs s'imposent. Je peux facilement dire que mon salaire sera doublé sur ma vidéo avec Clarke. Plus les nombres de vues dont je peux faire une approximation. Je mâchouille mon crayon en imaginant les revenus supplémentaires qui découleront de ce tournage. J'inscris, je note, j'additionne, je soustrais. Si mes comptes sont exactes j'aurais de quoi payer ma dette du mois prochain et d'économiser pour aller lui rendre visite. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée. Il va falloir que cette vidéo soit exceptionnelle !

Je lâche un soupire de soulagement et vais ranger mon carnet jaune dans la boite violette avant de la remettre à sa place sous ma pile de t-shirts.

Quelques jour plus tard je me retrouve chez LFS pour mon tournage avec Luna. Comme à son habitude elle est en retard. Avec Raven nous avions émis plusieurs hypothèses sur ces retards à répétition, un jour où nous l'attendions toutes les deux pour tourner. Raven pensait qu'elle avait besoin de faire l'amour avec son copain avant chaque tournage pour éviter de trop culpabiliser par la suite. Je trouvais que cela ne collait pas, ce n'était que le fantasme de Raven. S'il y avait culpabilité Luna ne serait pas aussi rayonnante dans ses apparitions. De plus j'avais noté que son retard était toujours de la même quantité. Treize minutes précises, jamais plus, jamais moins. A croire qu'elle attendait à un coin de rue avant d'être sûre de venir passer les portes. Ma théorie était la suivante : Luna faisait quelques exercices de relaxation dans un coin, au calme. Bien sûr cette idée ne faisait pas rêver Raven puisqu'elle était trop terre à terre. Nous nous étions juré de demander à Emori si elle arrivait à l'heure dans le hall, ce qui impliquerait que son retard se prenait dans l'établissement. Mais il pouvait être difficile de tirer les verres du nez d'Emori. Alors en attendant nous restions dans un suspense insoutenable.

Tout le monde est déjà sur le plateau à l'heure convenue, en train de se préparer. Je discute avec Indra quand treize minute après 14h Luna pénètre dans la pièce. Sans excuses. A dire vrai elle n'en a pas besoin. Depuis bien longtemps tout le monde sait que les jours de Luna il y a un rab de treize minutes et personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. Luna avait d'elle même cessé de s'excuser comprenant que ce n'était pas utile, qu'en quelque sorte elle faisait presque une faveur à l'équipe. On se met en place pendant que Luna retire son peignoir que le scénario n'exige pas.

Autre chose que nous avions remarqué avec Raven. Lors de ses tournages avec Luna, cette dernière tenait toujours à prendre sa douche la première. Mais avec moi elle insistait pour que j'y passe avant. A chaque fois. J'avais posé la question à Nyhla et Gaia à ce propos. Toutes deux m'avaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règle, que cela se faisait au feeling, au dépend du scénario, du tournage, de la première arrivée dans la loge, ou des horaires de trains de l'une ou de l'autre. Nous trouvions cela étrange. Luna faisait une exception avec Raven et moi. Il nous aurait fallu demander à toutes les autres actrices, mais au fond nous avions envie de nous sentir privilégiées. Peut-être était-ce dû à mon statut d'Aphrodite et de seconde de Raven. Le mystère restait entier.

Quand je sors de la douche Luna est nue sous son peignoir, assise devant son reflet, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude elle me regarde sortir de la douche à travers le miroir et suit mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que j'attrape mes sous-vêtements pour les enfiler. Là elle se lève et entre dans la douche. Je mets mon pantalon, comme d'habitude, lorsque l'eau commence à couler. Nous prenons le train à la même gare, mais pas dans la même direction. Ainsi, j'aime l'attendre pour repartir en sa compagnie.

Bientôt elle sort de sous l'eau chaude, nue, nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher. Ce métier vous fait, malheureusement sûrement, perdre toute pudeur envers vos collègues de travail. Pourtant je détourne le regard pour la laisser s'habiller. Tout comme Luna entre dans la douche au moment où je commence à enfiler mes vêtements, je ne peux pas la regarder se revêtir. Sorte de pudeur inversée qui nous donne l'impression que le geste de sortir de la nudité est privé voir sacré.

Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de résoudre l'énigme et me lance.

— Luna ?

— Oui, répond l'intéressée maintenant vêtue de la tête aux pieds.

— Je me demandais, tes retards sont toujours très précis, il y a un raison particulière à cela ?

Pas de pudeur. Je m'attends à de la gêne de sa part, mais elle éclate de rire. Ses éclats m'étonnent et me font me sentir bête et toute petite.

— Pardon, je ne me moque pas de toi Lexa, mais tu n'es pas la première à me poser la question. Et ça m'amuse que vous soyez plusieurs à l'avoir remarqué.

Luna s'assoit à mes côtés et me regarde dans les yeux.

— Puisque mon premier tournage a été avec toi, tu es la plus au courant du fait que j'ai ces treize minutes de retard depuis le tout premier jour. Figure toi que c'est un hasard. Il se trouve que le jour de notre premier tournage j'ai raté mon bus. Le suivant m'a fait arriver avec ce fameux retard. J'étais stressée et très mal à l'aise de ne pas être arrivée en avance. Mais personne n'a semblé vexé ou choqué. Tu m'as même rassuré, tu t'en souviens ?

— Oui, en effet, je t'ai dit que ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

— Le tournage s'est super bien passé et j'ai su que j'étais faite pour ça. Je suis un peu superstitieuse sur les bords, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard que j'ai treize minutes de retard. Alors j'ai décidé que j'arriverais avec treize minutes de retard à chacun de mes prochains tournages.

Le mythe tombe en morceau. La malédiction est bien plus maigre qu'imaginée.

— Et j'ai vu que cela ne causait de problèmes à personne alors j'ai continué !

Je souris sans être capable de me retenir. Je ne veux pas lui demander pour les ordres de passage de douche, il me faut garder un peu de mystère pour continuer à fantasmer.

— Hé bien, je dis en me relevant, merci pour ton honnêteté partenaire !

Luna se lève à son tour. Elle me serre la main.

— Au plaisir ! Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas !

Si elle savait… Je souris encore plus. Nous prenons la direction de la sortie.

Dans les couloirs un bruit de porte me fait tourner la tête. Jaha qui sort de son bureau. Je ne le croise presque jamais dans les studios. Un frisson parcoure mon échine. J'accélère le pas sans m'en rendre compte.

— Je sais que c'est un total connard Lexa, mais on devrait quand même lui dire bonjour, me chuchote Luna à l'oreille.

— T'as raison, je marmonne entre mes dents.

Nous lançons à l'unisson un bonjour hypocrite. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas dupe, mais il nous répond avec un sourire sincère. Faisans comme si de rien devant Luna. Se doute-t-il que la majorité des filles le déteste ?

— Je ne comprends pas comment Alie a pu engager ce type… énonce Luna alors que nous saluons Emori d'un geste machinal.

— Apparemment il l'a aidé depuis le début.

Je le sais évidemment, pourquoi Alie travaille avec lui et pourquoi elle le garde. Il est son premier collaborateur, c'est lui qui lui a permis de concrétiser son rêve, de faire de LFS une entreprise. Alie doit tout à Jaha, du moins toute la partie administrative. Alors elle lui laisse une place de roi et il se permet un peu trop de nous traiter comme des objets. Moi la première…

— Mouais, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle le laisse nous parler comme il le fait… Tu sais qu'il aurait mit une main aux fesses d'une des techniciennes ?

— Classique, il sait que s'il touche à une des filles Alie lui tirera les oreilles, alors il touche ce qui lui est accessible… Et je suppose que la technicienne en question n'en a rien dit à Alie.

— Ni elle, ni les témoins. Ils ont trop peur de se faire virer pour fausses accusations… Franchement si je ne savais pas Alie lesbienne je jurerais qu'elle couche avec lui… Enfin, on fait de la pornographie, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, malgré les rêves de la productrice…

— Le revers de la médaille.

Luna acquiesce.

— Un jour on lui réglera son compte tu verras !

Je souris amèrement. Si seulement c'était vrai… Je pourrais tout arrêter…

Quelques jours plus tard la vidéo est en ligne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de regarder le résultat de mon travail. C'est comme si cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Encore une pudeur inversée. Mais je n'ai que ça à penser en attendant mon tournage avec Clarke.

Je me concentrais sur la sortie de ma vidéo pour faire filer le temps plus vite. Maintenant qu'elle est publiée mon esprit n'a plus d'échappatoire. Je m'apprête à cliquer sur le lien, voulant rompre ma tradition, mais mon portable se met à vibrer sur mon parquet. C'est l'alarme que j'ai mise pour ne pas partir trop tard. Je range mes affaires, sors la boîte de Quality Street et attrape l'enveloppe posée sur le petit carnet jaune. Je l'ouvres pour vérifier si le compte est bon. Les billets crissent sous mes doigts. J'ai envie de pleurer, comme à chaque fois. Mais je regarde le carnet et je sais que je vais bientôt pouvoir prendre le train. L'idée m'apaise. Je ferme la boîte et range l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieur de mon manteau.

Comme chaque fois j'arrive en avance et pénètre dans le bâtiment abandonné. Je fais bien attention à ce que personne ne me voit. Depuis l'incendie la zone est interdite d'accès. Je me cache derrière la poutre en métal pour attendre. Après cinq minutes je vois Jaha qui arrive, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Je glisse la main dans mon manteau pour en sortir l'enveloppe et je sors de ma cachette. Ainsi il ne sait pas d'où je viens. Je sais qu'il n'a pas accès aux adresses personnelles des filles. J'ose espérer qu'Alie ne lui a jamais donné cette information. Il fait presque nuit et le couché de soleil brille sur sa peau. Cette lumière orangée me fait mal. Pareille à la lueur des flammes. Je coupe ma respiration pour ne plus sentir l'odeur de brûlé et éviter de replonger dans de trop mauvais souvenirs. Depuis le temps j'ai appris à garder aux bords des yeux les larmes qui me viennent face à ce rendez-vous quand Jaha ne semble pas le moins du monde ébranlé.

— Jaha.

— Lexa.

Je lui tend l'enveloppe. Il la prend, l'ouvre, compte. Normalement il la range et s'en retourne. Aujourd'hui il me regarde intensément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande sentant quelque chose.

— Oh, oh, dit-il avec un ton enjoué, tu pourrais être un peu moins froide quand même !

Je fronce les sourcils. Il sourit.

— Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais bien ! Écoute, Alie m'a informé que ton tournage avec la nouvelle est imminent.

Il fait durer. Il ne veut pas aller droit au but et pourtant je le sens venir.

— Toi comme moi savons qu'une petit somme va te tomber dans la poche. Je pensais donc qu'on pourrait augmenter ta dette en fonction ? Tu ne penses pas ?

— Mais…

Il ne me laisse pas répondre et continue.

— Allons, c'est tout à fait normal il me semble. Vingt pourcent en plus de la somme habituelle, ça te va ? Et puis on verra si on augmente par la suite en fonction de ton future salaire !

Ses magouilles m'avaient rendue douée en calcul mental. Un rapide compte me permet de déduire que ce serait juste pour acheter mon billet de train, mais il y aurait peut-être un moyen tout de même de faire des économies ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le choix.

— Oui, je réponds simplement.

— Parfait ! Tu es facile en affaire Lexa ! On se voit dans un mois alors ! Bonne soirée Aphrodite !

Un rictus qui m'écœure s'affiche sur son visage toujours orangé. Il fait demi tour et je l'observe s'éloigner comme si ce lieu ne ravivait absolument rien en lui.

— Ordure, je chuchote entre mes dents.

Une fois Jaha hors de ma vue je peux prendre le chemin du retour.

Arrivée chez moi je me jette sur mon carnet jaune pour refaire mes calculs. Ce ne sont que des estimations puisque je ne sais pas combien cette vidéo avec Clarke va me rapporter. Mais ces estimations ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Alie nous récompense convenablement. Si mon salaire pour cette vidéo n'est pas majoré d'au moins quarante pourcent par rapport à mon salaire habituel je ne pourrais pas aller la voir. Cette fois les larmes me rongent. Elles se bousculent et finissent par rouler sur mes joues. Une goutte vient flouter un de mes chiffres. Je ferme le carnet et le remet dans la boite avec l'enveloppe blanche et le crayon. Je ferme le tout et la jette à travers la pièce. Le bruit métallique contre la fenêtre me fait crier les tympans. Le bourdonnement n'est que secondaire face à mes larmes. Mon corps se recroqueville contre son grès et je me retrouve aussi faible qu'un nouveau née, en boule dans mon lit. Les larmes trempent mes joues, mes cheveux, mes draps. Mon nez suinte et me force à respirer par la bouche. Des sanglots me gagnent et me font prendre conscience de mon état de pitié. Les mêmes sanglots qui ont fait fuir Alie des années auparavant. Il faut que je me reprenne, je me suis promise de ne me plus me retrouver dans un état pareil. J'arrive à me mettre sur le ventre et à étirer le bras pour attraper un mouchoir caché sous mon oreiller. Trop petit pour recueillir ma tristesse entière, il me permet néanmoins de mieux respirer et d'y voir plus clair. Toujours dans la même position je descends mon bras pour aller chercher une boîte à chaussure cachée sous mon sommier. Je soulève le couvercle et du bout des doigts je cherche le papier un peu plus épais que les autres. Je l'attrape et la sors en me retournant sur le dos. J'approche la photo de mon visage pour la regarder. J'aurais put la mettre dans la boite de Quality Street mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle garde le peu d'innocence qu'Alie et moi lui avions laissée.

— Je vais venir, je te le jure.

Je m'adresse à la jeune fille à gauche sur la photo. Sa chevelure rousse flamboie. Elle sourit et montre les dents. Son bras gauche est enroulé autour de mon cou. Moi aussi je souris. Un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps sur mon visage. J'ai envie de déchirer la photo pour ne laisser que la partie avec Costia. Elle est si belle…

— Je vais venir…

Je pose la photo sur ma poitrine et ferme les yeux. Cette fois je retiens mes larmes. Ça suffit. Je me redresse d'un coup, la tête me tourne un peu, puis je range la photo dans la boite à chaussure. Je range la boite à chaussure sous le lit. J'enlève les draps du lit et les fourre dans ma panière à linge sale. Je refuse de dormir dans mes angoisses. Je vais ramasser la boite de Quality Street écrasée sous la fenêtre et je la glisse sous mes t-shirts dans le tiroir.

— Bonjour Lexa.

— Alie, c'est la deuxième fois en si peu de temps que tu m'appelles avec ton numéro perso, je vais finir par trouver ça suspect.

Je lâche l'assiette que je suis en train d'essuyer et je m'adosse à l'évier.

— Nous entrons dans une nouvelle aire !

— Mmh…

— Tu te doutes de la raison de mon appelle.

— Tu as une date.

— Lundi, 14h.

— Bien. Et le scénario ?

— Pas de scénario.

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux que vous improvisiez.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as fait patienter sous prétexte que tu cherchais l'histoire idéale !

— Et je l'ai trouvé ! C'est en écrivant plusieurs versions que j'ai compris que la meilleure chose à faire serait de vous laissez vous découvrir sans gardes fous.

— C'est dangereux ce que tu fais Alie…

— Je sais, Lexa, je… Je suis consciente que la première vidéo que je t'ai faite tourner était de l'improvisation, mais là c'est différent, tu le sais bien… Clarke et toi vous ne vous connaissez pas, vous ne partagez rien. L'erreur de mes débuts a été de te faire tourner avec une fille pour laquelle tu avais de sentiments réciproques. Ce sera différent cette fois. Ce n'est que du jeu. Je sais que tu en es capable.

— Mmh…

— Lexa… Tu sais que c'est important pour moi…

Et en quelque sorte ça l'est pour moi aussi.

— N'oublie pas Alie, la moindre erreur de sa part et tu la vires.

— Ça n'arriveras pas, je te le promets !

— Lundi 14h.

— Elle va te métamorphoser, tu verras !

— Au revoir Alie.

Je raccroche avant sa réponse. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et retourne à mes assiettes.

— De l'impro, hein ? Après tout, c'est un peu le lot de chaque tournage, habituellement on a seulement une ligne de conduite et quelques positions clefs…

J'astique le fond de mon bol.

— Mais là…

Je range le bol dans le placard. Mon poing se serre autour du torchon. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Bien sûr que je suis capable d'improviser, je connais ce métier, je sais quelles positions adopter, ce qui passe à l'image, ce qui marche le mieux, ce plus plaît le plus, et même ce qui pourrait faire augmenter ma cote. Et pourtant, l'imaginer avec Clarke me terrorise. Elle n'a tourné que trois vidéos, c'est encore une toute jeune recrue. Je sais déjà à quoi ce tournage va ressembler… Sa proximité avec un réel échange intime voir amoureux me scie les jambes et me force à m'asseoir. Alie a entièrement raison, si Clarke et moi arrivons à nous laisser aller totalement, la vidéo sera le plus gros succès des Filles de Sappho. Mais comment ose-t-elle m'infliger cela ? N'a-t-elle plus aucune affection à mon égard ?

— Je te déteste…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à compter sur la gentillesse et la bienveillance de cette Clarke…

* * *

 _ **Costia, Jaha, le train, le passé avec Alie, que de questions qui demandent des réponses !**_

 _ **Vendredi prochain : Le premier tournage de Lexa et Clarke, enfin !**_


	6. Clarke

_**Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin ! Le premier tournage de Lexa et Clarke. Franchement, je me suis appliquée pour l'écrire alors que je n'aime pas particulièrement écrire ce genre de scène, et j'aime bien le résultat. J'espère que vous serez tout autant enthousiastes ! Attention, évitez de lire ce chapitre dans un lieu publique héhé !**_

 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Alors c'est ce qu'ont ressenti toutes les filles lors de leur premier tournage ? Cette angoisse, ce stress grandissant ? La peur de paraître ridicule, de se montrer nu, de susciter un désir coupable, d'être en face de personnes peu respectueuses ou tout autant stressées que nous ? Dire que j'y avais échappé… Voilà que j'ai le sentiment de repartir de zéro. C'est comme si je m'apprête à rencontrer Clarke pour la première fois. Comme si le verre que nous avions partagé n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Et pourtant, la sincérité dont elle semblait faire preuve dans ses précédentes vidéos arrivent à apaiser mon cœur. Même si elle cache quelque chose, je la sens vraie.

Je pénètre dans le hall de LFS.

— Contente Lexa ? Le grand jour est arrivé ! me dit Emori.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je l'ai presque harcelée pour avoir des infos sur Clarke ou pour la voir à l'œuvre, sa moquerie est légitime.

— Clarke est déjà là, elle ajoute.

— J'aurais dû me douter…

— Pour une fois que tu arrives la dernière, je sens un air de changement !

Je compte passer sans réagir mais prise d'une envie soudaine je m'arrête et fais demi-tour avant qu'Emori ne m'ouvre le portail vitré. Je m'accoude à son comptoir et la fixe dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à parler que je la sens déjà rougir. Mais elle ne détourne pas le regard.

— Alie a dû te donner un accès illimité à toi aussi, je lui dis avec un air de défis, Emori je suis sûre que tu regardes toutes les vidéos.

Cette fois elle rougit vraiment et ses yeux plongent sous le comptoir. Comme toute réponse elle pose son doigt sur un bouton et le portail s'ouvre, m'invitant à partir. Un sourire vainqueur me gagne et je reprends ma route. Mais avant de m'engouffrer dans l'escalier je me retourne :

— Au fait, c'est moi qui ai rédigé l'annonce à laquelle tu as répondu pour bosser à l'accueil. Je me demande ce qui t'as attiré le plus ? _CDI 30h et prîmes_ _annuelles_ ou _venez saisir l'unique chance de travailler aux côtés de nos filles_ _saphiques_ ?

— Lexa !

Emori attrape la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, un bloc de post-it, et le balance dans ma direction. Les papiers s'écrasent lamentablement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je tire la langue et me précipite dans les escaliers. Au moins ce moment de répit m'aura permis de monter les marches sans ressentir la pression qui d'ordinaire me rend cette tâche si compliquée.

J'arrive le souffle court devant la loge. Je déglutis avant de pousser la porte. Clarke est là. Assise devant le miroir. Elle me fixe par dessus son épaule.

— Ne reste pas plantée là, elle me dit.

— Euh, oui…

J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi.

— Bonjour Clarke, je dis en reprenant souffle et esprit.

— Déjà essoufflée Lexa ? Ça promet !

Elle me provoque… Mais dois-je en être étonnée ? Il faut que je rentre dans son jeu.

— Tu comprends, j'étais si pressée de tourner avec toi…

Je retire mon manteau et le pose sur le dossier de la chaise où elle a prit place. Puis je me penche sur elle pour regarder notre reflet dans le miroir. Clarke fixe indirectement son regard dans le mien.

— J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Aphrodite a dans le ventre.

— Ah ça !

Elle rit faiblement. J'attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et l'entortille autour de mon doigt que je porte à mes narines. J'abandonne la boucle et m'éloigne pour m'asseoir sur la banquette afin de retirer mes chaussures. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Clarke se retourner sur la chaise. Elle me fixe, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

— Ça arrive souvent qu'Alie propose d'improviser ?

— A vrai dire, c'est la première fois…

— Oh… Alors je suppose que je ne peux pas te demander de conseils.

Je lis presque de la peur dans son regard.

— Si je peux te rassurer, Clarke, je plonge moi aussi dans l'inconnu aujourd'hui. Ça m'ennuie de ne pas avoir de gardes fous pour notre premier tournage mais il va falloir faire avec.

— Soyons juste nous même.

Elle se lève et se poste devant moi. Elle me tend les mains. Confuse, mais par réflexe, je les attrape. Clarke exerce une légère pression qui m'incite à me relever. Je me retrouve toute proche de son visage.

— Faisons comme si nous étions deux amantes consommant leur amour pour la première fois.

J'aurais voulu lui donner ce conseil, c'est à moi de lui donner ce conseil. Mais je suis paralysée. Je fais un léger oui de la tête. Un nouveau sourire la gagne. Puis doucement son visage s'approche du mien, elle dépose sa bouche contre la mienne. Un baiser chaste et bref.

— Je vais prendre une douche, m'informe Clarke en s'éloignant.

— J'irais après toi.

Elle hoche la tête et entre dans la cabine. Son bras passe ses vêtement par dessus la vitre pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'eau. Serviable, je m'approche pour les ramasser et les pose sur la banquette. Raven se serait déshabillée devant moi. J'imaginais Clarke à l'aise. Bon, peut-être pas au point de se mettre à nue tout de suite. Je m'assoies sur la chaise face au miroir en attendant mon tour. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette situation. La plupart du temps je suis sous l'eau chaude lorsque que ma partenaire arrive dans la loge. Puis je prends le temps de me coiffer, de me maquiller pendant qu'à son tour, le cas échéant, elle se récure de fond en comble. Décidément cette nouvelle perturbe mon petit quotidien et je n'aime pas beaucoup cela. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de lui en vouloir. Je sens mon cœur battre chaudement et mes joues rosir alors que je me prépare à notre prochaine collaboration. Faisons comme si nous étions deux amantes, hein ?

Clarke me tire de ma rêverie, une serviette nouée sous les aisselles. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je m'introduise dans la cabine. Je l'imite et fait passer mes habits par dessus bord. L'eau chaude me donne une soudaine envie de l'embrasser… L'avant goût qu'elle m'a donné n'est pas suffisant… Cette impression de me nettoyer pour un rendez-vous galant me tenaille et me fait gronder l'estomac. Allez, ça suffit ! Restons pro ! Je suis là pour doubler mon salaire pas pour fantasmer. Oui mais…

J'imite Clarke au sortir de la douche. Elle s'est rhabillée totalement. Je la questionne du regard.

— Je me disais qu'avec nos vêtements de tous les jours ce serait plus crédible qu'avec les peignoirs en satin.

— Ça se tient.

Je vois que mes vêtements sont posés jadis où j'avais mis les siens.

— Merci.

Elle me rend mon compliment avec un mouvement de tête. Je me trouve bête au milieu de la loge avec ma serviette cachant ma nudité et mes vêtement dans les mains. Clarke s'en rend compte. Elle finit d'appliquer son mascara et se lève.

— J'ai fini, je sors. Dis moi quand je pourrais revenir.

Avant que je ne puisse l'interrompre elle est déjà dehors.

— Tu vas me voir nue dans une dizaines de minutes de toute façon… je chuchote pour moi.

J'attrape les sous vêtements qu'on nous a vraisemblablement mis de côté et les enfiles. Sexy. Je me rhabille par dessus. Je vais toquer à la porte, le faire de l'intérieur me semble étrange, mais Clarke comprend et me rejoint.

— Ah, tu as du…

Je m'approche de son visage pour effacer une trace de mascara qu'elle a sur le haut de la paupière. Docile elle me laisse m'en occuper.

— Merci, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec le maquillage, bredouille Clarke néanmoins sereine.

— Je pourrais t'aider la prochaine fois si tu veux.

— Tu penses déjà à la prochaine fois ?

Je me sens rougir. Elle sait s'y prendre. Je ne répond pas et vais me maquiller sous son regard avide de savoir. Alors que je me prépare à mettre un trait d'eyeliner je me rends compte que Clarke n'en porte pas. Je secoue le flacon au dessus de ma tête et la regarde dans le miroir en lui proposant de lui en appliquer.

— Oh, je veux bien !

Je me re concentre sur ma tâche pour faire mon deuxième œil, inspecte le résultat plutôt satisfaisant dans le miroir puis lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Je me lève pour me trouver à sa hauteur. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte qu'elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Je pose une main sur sa joue pour stabiliser son visage. Je regarde le coin de son œil. Elle fixe mon regard faisant augmenter mon pouls. Je dévie légèrement mon axe de vision et mes yeux tombent dans ses yeux. Mon cœur manque un battement. Il y a de la malice, de la rage mais aussi une infinie tristesse au fond des ses pupilles. Je suis décontenancée. Tu n'as rien à faire ici Clarke…

— Regarde en l'air s'il te plaît…

Mon conseil me permet d'éviter son regard effrayant. Je lui mets délicatement le maquillage tout en retenant ma respiration pour m'appliquer. Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche. L'idée de capturer ses lèvres m'assaille de nouveau. Je me racle la gorge comme par réflexe et m'attaque au deuxième œil. Une fois mon travail terminé je me recule pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

— Regarde, je lui dis en la mettant face au miroir.

— Cool ! T'es douée !

— Avec de la pratique on arrive à tout…

L'espièglerie se dessine sur son visage. Je sens qu'elle entend un double sens à ma phrase. Mais je ne vais pas relever. Je pose l'eyeliner sur la table.

— On y va ? dit Clarke.

— Oui !

Nous quittons la loge.

Lorsque Clarke ouvre la porte du studio je suis prise d'un vertige. A la place de la réalisatrice, ni Indra, ni Anya, mais Alie. Elle est assise derrière le retour vidéo, un casque audio autour du cou. Le staff autour d'elle semble s'affairer avec plus de stress qu'à l'habitude. Comme pour le premier tournage de Clarke l'équipe est dans la mesure du possible en majorité féminine. Clarke ne semble pas déstabilisée par la présence de la directrice. Elle avait été prévenu ? Nous nous dirigeons tout naturellement vers notre supérieure qui enfin remarque notre entrée.

— Bonjour les filles ! dit Alie en se levant pour nous embrasser.

— Alie ? j'interroge.

— Allons Lexa, ne me dit pas que tu es étonnée. Je me dois de réaliser mon chef-d'œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon à quoi bon tout le mal que je me suis donnée ?

Face à mon silence elle continue.

— Puisqu'on part sur de l'improvisation Sinclair prendra les photos pendant le tournage même. Ce qui veut dire qu'il restera là du début à la fin. Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

Clarke et moi répondons qu'il n'y en a aucun. Je sens que Sinclair se décrispe sur son appareil photo.

— Je ne couperai pas les caméras. Je fais confiance à Monroe et Roan pour vous suivre et vous cadrer convenablement. Si besoin je donnerai quelques indications sonores, j'ai vu ça avec le Son, cela ne pose pas soucis. En somme, vous avez le champ libre ! Le moment est à vous !

Un énorme sourire barre son visage. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance. Et il le faut… Pourtant j'ai peur… Même si cette fois il y a beaucoup plus de monde et que ce n'est pas Alie qui tien la caméra, j'ai l'impression de revivre notre premier tournage. Et les souvenirs que cela fait remonter ne me plaisent pas. Mais je n'ai de toute façon plus le choix. Il faut y aller.

Nathan, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, passe à nos côtés en nous saluant, et se baisse vers Alie. Il parle assez fort pour que je l'entende lui annoncer que tout le monde est prêt.

— Clarke, Lexa, quand vous voulez.

Son sourire m'agace. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pour avoir été si proche d'elle pendant toutes ces années je sais qu'elle vit un moment très important. Je sais que c'est sa passion pour les femmes, les corps et le Beau qui l'a amenée jusqu'ici. Je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de la décevoir. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de chasser toutes les mauvaises pensées. Je les rouvre pour tomber sur le visage de Clarke qui soudainement me paraît moins serein. Elle est belle. Je peux le faire.

Je prends la main de Clarke dans la mienne et la mène vers le lit. Une idée me vient.

— Tu peux lancer l'action Alie.

Je lui dis en menant ma partenaire vers la porte du studio. Tous me regardent sans comprendre lorsque j'ouvre pour sortir. Mais je croise le regard d'Alie qui me fait confiance. Je nous fais sortir et referme la porte.

— Lexa ? me demande Clarke.

— Je me suis dit que si nous entrions dans la pièce ça aurait plus d'impact. Et au pire ce sera coupé au montage.

— Tu es une artiste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, elle rit. Nous entendons Alie lancer le monteur puis un _action_ un peu plus prononcé. Je me penche à l'oreille de Clarke pour chuchoter :

— Embrasse-moi…

Elle n'émet aucune objection et s'exécute. Son corps s'approche doucement du mien, je passe mes mains sur ses reins pour la coller contre moi. Nos regards se croisent, hésitant, puis elle ferme les yeux. Au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes une grande satisfaction m'envahit. Enfin. Enfin tout commence. Je pousse sur la poignée et entraîne Clarke dans la pièce. Le baiser est puissant. Je sens qu'elle s'y met toute entière et j'essaie de donner tout ce que je peux. Tout en croquant sa bouche je la pousse jusqu'au lit en me concentrant plus sur mon parcours que sur l'embrassade. D'un coin de l'œil j'aperçois les deux caméras qui nous suivent. Il faut que je les oublie pour me donner à fond. J'avais jusqu'ici l'avantage mais arrivées toutes proches du lit Clarke nous retourne et me pousse. Sous la pression je tombe assise sur le rebord long droit. Elle reste un temps debout face à moi, me forçant à lever les yeux vers son visage. Je l'admire avec l'envie de savoir ce qu'il va advenir par la suite. Clarke se mord la lèvre inférieure et les caméras disparaissent. Une fureur gronde dans ses iris et elle se jette sur moi, me forçant à m'allonger sur les draps.

Mes jambes restent au bord du lit, les siennes viennent épouser mes côtes. Mon dos touche le matelas et son ventre s'ancre dans le mien. Sa bouche retrouve mes lèvres. Ma langue quémande un accès par delà ses dents blanches. Clarke esquisse un sourire face à mon impatience et me laisse m'engouffrer. J'ai le temps et le loisir de découvrir sa saveur. Rien à voir avec la langue rappeuse de Luna, sèche de Harper ou même veloutée de Ontari. Non, un subtile mélange avec douceur, chaleur et acidité. Ses lèvres en ont le même goût un peu moins prononcé. Avant de me perdre dans ce baiser, et parce que j'ai toujours en tête que je suis actuellement en train de travailler, je jette mes mains sur ses reins pour soulever son t-shirt et caresser le bas de son dos. Elle a un hoquet de surprise, sûrement la fraîcheur habituelle de mes doigts, mais elle m'imite en passant sa main, chaude, sur le début de mon ventre. J'aurais personnellement fait durer cet instant un peu plus longtemps mais il nous faut déjà retirer nos t-shirts. S'en suit une aide mutuelle pour retirer nos pantalons. Par la même occasion nous prenons une position plus confortable sur le lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que Monroe et Roan pivotent en même temps que nous. Non loin d'eux, Sinclair est à l'affût.

Maintenant que nous sommes en sous-vêtements je sais que nous pouvons les garder un peu. Dans le mouvement j'en ai profité pour reprendre le dessus et me mettre à califourchon sur Clarke qui me regarde maintenant avec envie. Je ne suis pas difficile à émouvoir en tournage mais elle fait monter en moi un désir soudain. Un désir qui me prend par surprise et me brûle le sexe. J'ai envie d'elle, d'une façon bien plus marquée que le désir qui anime d'habitude mes séances de travail. Une hargne animal me fait me redresser, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Je passe une main dans son dos pour la soutenir et la coller contre moi. J'embrasse le haut de son buste qui se trouve en face de moi. Puis je descends petit à petit pour arriver à la naissance de ses seins. Ma main dans son dos remonte jusqu'à son épaule pour baisser la brettelle de son soutient gorge. Assez basse, cela me permet de libérer son téton gauche que je m'empresse d'aller embrasser. Je sens son dos se cambrer et sa main venir s'agripper dans mes cheveux. J'embrasse, le lèche, je suce ce bourgeon durci comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes oreilles chauffent à mesure que ses gémissements, faux ou non, augmentent. Je lève les yeux, toujours appliquée à ma tâche, pour la voir, pour l'observer. Clarke a le visage levé vers le ciel, mais comme sentant ma contemplation, elle baisse la tête et ses yeux emplissent les miens. Nos pupilles se toisent, dilatées. Sa bouche entrouverte et son haleine pressante m'appellent. Je lâche le sein pour retrouver la langue qui s'engouffre avidement en moi. Ma main vient remplacer mes dents et s'amuse avec ses seins gonflés.

Clarke lâche mes cheveux pour descendre sur ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts ne savent plus où se mettre, je suis trop proche de son corps pour qu'ils aient le loisir de passer devant. Elle grogne, impatiente, et dans un grondement sourd elle me pousse sur le lit, ma tête se retrouve dans le vide. A l'envers, j'aperçois Alie les yeux rivés sur son écran. Plus rien que l'image n'existe pour elle en cet instant. Sa concentration est infinie. Clarke me tire de ma contemplation en venant sucer la peau de mon cou, juste sous l'arrête de la mâchoire. Je force sur mes cervicales pour venir respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux qui me rend folle. Mes muscles me lâchent et je laisse mon crâne retomber en arrière. Ma partenaire de jeu descend ses sucions. Arrivée à ma poitrine elle ne réfléchit plus et d'un geste habile passe ses mains dans mon dos, dégrafe mon soutient-gorge et me le retire, sans que je n'ai presque besoin de l'aider. Ma poitrine libérée, elle s'empresse de venir y déposer ses léchouilles et autres morsures.

Pendant que Clarke lèche étape par étape ma poitrine pour se diriger vers mon nombril, j'observe du coin de l'œil Monroe qui s'approche de mon visage. Elle braque sa caméra sur moi et je sais pertinemment qu'elle attend un gros plan sur mes émotions pour le moment fatidique. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Roan mais je me doute qu'il doit être au plus près de Clarke qui vient tout juste d'embrasser ma culotte, m'obligeant, par principe et envie, à me mordre la lèvre. Lorsque je sens ses doigts glisser sous le tissu je regarde en plein dans l'objectif de Monroe avec un air de défi. Je vois la jeune camerawoman rougir et je sais que les joues de Alie prennent une teinte similaire. J'aide ma partenaire à retirer ma culotte en soulevant mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle la fait glisser le long de mes cuisses tout en les couvrant de baisers. Je constate que Raven et les autres l'ont bien éduquée. A moins qu'elle soit régit par autre chose… Mes yeux se ferment dans un râle de désir, peu simulé, lorsque je sens sa langue atterrir sur mon clitoris. Ma main gauche agrippe le draps, ma main droite, par expérience du métier, vient caresser les cheveux de blé pour intimer silencieusement à Clarke de continuer sa manœuvre.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour constater que Monroe est toujours là. Me ramenant à la réalité, je me force à gémir plus bruyamment que dans l'intimité tout en restant dans une limite raisonnable qu'Alie nous a toujours imposé : _On ne fait pas quelque chose qui ressemble à du faux. On ment en étant au plus proche de la réalité._ Ma pudeur intime me force néanmoins à mentir plus que d'autres actrices. Mais depuis le temps je sais très bien le faire. Tout comme Clarke ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait pour une première fois dans l'intimité, je la sens se forcer à pénétrer deux doigts en moi. Ce geste coutumier m'oblige à augmenter mon jeu de désir. Au plus proche de la vérité oui, mais le public, en majorité masculin, doit tout de même éprouver un certain désir et garder un imaginaire attractif. Et puis ma blonde semble plutôt bien s'y prendre, après quelques mouvements maladroits je sens que ses stimulations multiples font leur effet. Mon corps, sans que je n'ai besoin de forcer, se cambre pour apprécier l'instant. Profiter en travaillant.

Mais alors que l'orgasme menace, il me faut redescendre. J'ai un salaire à doubler, plus la vidéo sera longue plus mes chances d'acheter ce billet de train seront grandes. Je fais une nouvelle fois jouer mes cervicales pour observer Clarke.

— Clarke…

Je chuchote. Ma voix est comme un vent glacial qui fige toute l'équipe. Je peux presque entendre leur cœur tambouriner alors que l'intéressée stop sa tâche pour se redresser. Elle a compris. Elle retire ses doigts et s'éloigne pour me laisser me redresser complètement. Nous nous retrouvons toutes deux à genoux sur le lit et comme attirées l'une à l'autre, nos bouche se retrouvent. Elle a le goût ferreux de mon sexe. Le baiser et si prononcé que je sens un filet de salives couler contre ma gorge nue. Elle va se mêler à la sueur entre mes deux seins. J'attrape les fesses de Clarke, les caresses un instant avant d'utiliser mon corps pour pousser le sien et nous allonger. Je nous fais basculer, nous nous retrouvons allongées sur le côté, face à face, mes doigts encore agrippés à ses fesses. Nos langues ne se sont pas quittées. Je n'ai même pas vu si Monroe a suivit le mouvement et je m'en fiche. Maintenant que je suis face à elle je ne rêve que d'une chose : la toucher. Je veux sentir l'accélération de son pouls, la cambrure de son corps, la chaleur de son souffle fiévreux. Ma main gauche, libre, passe de ses fesses à son aine. Clarke ouvre les jambes, dans une position cinématographique qu'on lui a apprise, pour me laisser passer. Sans plus attendre je pose ma paume sur son sexe humide. Je sens ses jambes trembler, elle veut refermer ses cuisses par instinct mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas. Je laisse sa bouche pour la regarder. Elle me fixe à son tour. Ses pupilles noires m'engouffrent. La tristesse que j'avais lue dans son regard avant le tournage a disparue. Clarke n'est plus que désir et passion. Ses prunelles quémandent. Je commence mes caresses tendres et fini par introduire mon majeur en elle. Sa main posée dans mon dos se crispe et griffe la chaire. Je pénètre un second doigt et elle quitte mes yeux pour se réfugier dans son propre espace mental. Je me précipite pour embrasser son nez et retrouver sa bouche, sa langue avide.

Ma partenaire reprend quelque peu ses esprits et m'imite. Son index et son majeur retrouvent le chemin de mon vagin, notre proximité forçant la fin de sa paume à se poser contre mon clitoris. Le miroir imaginaire posé entre nos deux êtres nous pousse à nous imiter. Comme si nous faisons à l'autre ce que nos propres sens désirent. J'accentue le mouvement en hameçon de mes doigts en espérant que les siens appuient au bon endroit. Elle glisse sa paume contre mon bas ventre en priant pour que son clitoris s'en retrouve stimulé. L'orgasme que j'ai réprimé plus tôt me gagne et ne fera pas demi tour à présent. Je peux sentir que Clarke en est encore bien loin, mais je ne tiens plus. Je n'arrive plus à l'embrasser. Cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas joui en vidéo et j'ai peur tout à coup. Je sais que la plupart des membres de l'équipe présents connaissent mon réel orgasme et savent faire la différence entre mes simulations et ma vérité. J'ai peur qu'ils me jugent, qu'ils comprennent. Qu'ils décèlent que cette nouvelle me rend dingue. Mais lutter est une idée vaine. Mon cœur ne tient plus, mes cuisses tremblent, mes reins sont las de cambrer, mon sexe grossi veut exulter. La pudeur et la honte qui me terrorisent déposent mon front contre le buste de Clarke. Elle a compris. Sa main libre appuie sur mon dos comme pour m'encourager. J'ai plus de mal à travailler sur le corps de ma partenaire qui limite ses mouvements de bassin pour se concentrer sur moi.

Mes paupières fermées forcent comme par possibilité de se clore encore plus, comme pour permettre ma disparition. Mes dents se resserrent, ma main en miroir sur son dos presse sa peau. Apothéose. Le son de ma propre jouissance m'étonne. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas laisser exprimer à ce point ma volupté ? Je profite et fais durer. J'exprime et halète pour aller le chercher au plus profond de moi. Il m'attaque et m'enveloppe comme le froid polaire, m'engloutit et me ronge comme la lave incandescente. Mes muscles se relâchent, mon bassin se calme, mes doigts se décrispent, Clarke se retire, caresse mon sexe une dernière fois et apporte sa main sur ma joue. Elle me force à redresse le visage vers elle. Ses yeux brillent, de désir ou de satisfaction ? Sa main descend sur ma mâchoire, son pouce caresse ma bouche haletante et ouverte en quête d'un peu d'air. Le pouce de Clarke y pénètre et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui lécher sous l'empreinte digitale. Elle s'en émeu, s'en amuse, et fait quelques va-et-vient entre mes dents avant de revenir caresser mes lèvres et de reposer son pouce sur ma joue. Je peine à reprendre mon souffle et voilà déjà qu'elle s'empare de ma langue. Je ne peux refuser l'étreinte. Petit à petit je reprends conscience de son corps qui se cambre toujours. Mes doigts en elle à l'arrêt n'attendent plus qu'à se désengourdir pour reprendre leur besogne. Clarke demande par ses baisers, insiste par ses morsures. Elle aussi, elle aussi veut jouir.

Je me retire brutalement et par un mouvement insoupçonné je plaque Clarke dos sur le lit. Elle me fixe sans comprendre. Presque apeurée. Sans plus de fioriture je descends sur son corps. Je pose un baiser ça et là histoire de, mais me dirige immédiatement entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarte toujours dans un soucis esthétique. Je dévore son sexe. Un hoquet de surprise la fait vibrer. Ses deux mains viennent s'enrouler dans mes cheveux comme pour doubler la demande et la confirmation du bon geste. Je passe une main sous sa cuisse droite pour la surélever. Elle pose son talon sur mon omoplate. Je ne peux les voir de ma place mais je sais qu'un des deux cameramans s'est placé dans le bon angle, à ma droite, pour filmer ce qui est en train de se produire. Peut-être même que Sinclair, très discret, est également sur le coup. L'agitation du corps de ma partenaire de jeu m'oblige à resserrer l'emprise de mes mains sur son bassin pour la maintenir et me permettre d'accomplir ma tâche. Sucer. Lécher. Suçoter. Téter. Lorsque Clarke jouis, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle simule ou si elle se livre à moi. J'ai pourtant assisté à son premier tournage, vu ses deux autres prestations, mais là, au plus proche d'elle, la bouche contre son intimité, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Est-ce plus intense que d'habitude ? Est-ce similaire ? Si les réponses sont positives rien ne me prouve que cela soit dû à la simulation ou à l'excitation. Raven n'avait su me dire si Clarke avait joui ou menti. Je ne peux pas non plus.

Sa jouissance, feinte ou non, marque néanmoins la fin de cet échange. Ne me reste qu'à remonter lentement vers sa bouche pour la capturer une ultime fois. Comme pressée, Clarke m'attrape les épaules pour me faire remonter au plus vite. Son baiser savoureux me laisserait croire qu'elle a été vrai du début à la fin. Sa bouche suce ma langue, son regard coquin tombe dans le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Avec un rictus amusé elle m'imite. Nous voilà presque au bord du rire, à nous contempler, à nous embrasser, à nous dévisager, à nous emmêler, à nous lécher, à nous admirer. Un baiser sur le nez, un baiser dans le cou, un baiser sur le menton.

— Coupez.

* * *

 _ **Ouf, la tension coupée pile au bon endroit !**_

 _ **Vendredi prochain : les conséquences d'un pareil tournage sur Lexa peuvent-elles être désastreuses ?**_

 _ **Bon weekend, bonne semaine !**_


	7. Lexa

_**Hello ! Suite direct du tournage entre Lexa et Clarke. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, juste : enjoy !**_

* * *

Je ne reconnais pas tout de suite la voix d'Alie. Un grain de sable semble lui obstruer la gorge qu'elle se racle, honteuse, avant de réitérer son ordre.

— Coupez…

J'entends l'équipe entière se relâcher. Des gorges déglutissent, des goitres toussent, des nez reniflent. Il me faut arrêter d'embrasser Clarke. Mais elle semble ne se rendre compte de rien. Sa langue lustre mes dents, je la suce une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers son oreille.

— C'est fini… je chuchote pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui entende.

Je me redresse et en reprenant ses esprits elle se rend compte que tout le monde est déjà en train d'amorcer un rangement de matériel. Ses joues, déjà rouges, deviennent pivoines et elle tousse pour évacuer sa gêne. Je la regarde avec un sourire compatissant. Puis, piquée par une curiosité vitale, je me retourne vers Alie. Son regard est toujours braqué sur le retour vidéo. Le casque est toujours sur ses oreilles. Pourtant Monroe et Roan ne filment plus. Chacun veut ranger mais personne n'ose bouger et tout le monde à présent se tourne vers Alie pour attendre un ordre. Comme elle ne bouge pas je me lève, inconsciente de ma totale nudité, et vais la rejoindre.

— Alie ?

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursaute et me regarde. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. D'un coup elle se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son geste me surprend. Ses vêtements me paraissent froid comparés à la chaleur de Clarke. Je l'entoure.

— Merci Lexa… chuchote Alie près de mon oreille.

Dans mon dos je sens l'assistance devenir mal à l'aise. Je force Alie à finir l'étreinte. Elle me regarde et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

— Mais euh, rhabillez-vous, dit Alie prenant soudain compte de ma nudité et de celle de Clarke.

Nous n'avions pas pris les peignoirs alors Clarke enfile rapidement son t-shirt et son pantalon à même la peau. Je l'imite et chacun commence à ranger son matériel.

— Vous pouvez y aller, ajoute Alie, bonne soirée.

— B-bonne soirée, répond Clarke maintenant bien hésitante.

Cette dernière fonce vers la porte pour sortir. Je la regarde ne saluer personne et me lance à sa poursuite.

— Merci à tous pour aujourd'hui, je dis avant de m'en aller.

Chacun me répond chaleureusement et me laisse partir.

Clarke n'est déjà plus dans le couloir. Elle est dans la loge, interdite, assise de nouveau sur la chaise face au miroir.

— Tu peux te doucher la première si tu veux, je lui propose.

Clarke me bredouille une réponse inaudible, me regarde fuyante, retire en vitesse son pantalon et son t-shirt et file dans la cabine.

Je ne sais quoi penser de sa réaction. Son attitude me met elle-même mal à l'aise et me pousse à faire face à des émotions que j'aurais préféré ignorer. Si Clarke vient de pénétrer dans la douche dénudée de toute son ardeur passée c'est qu'il s'était produit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Oui… Oui… Comme Raven l'avait dit _woaw_. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Alie l'a choisie pour être ma partenaire. Comment avait-elle fait pour paraître si naturelle après si peu d'expérience ? Ou est-ce justement le peu de pratique qui l'avait poussé à être véritable ? Elle m'avait fait l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas seulement joué avec moi… Sa gêne soudaine pourrait me laisser penser qu'elle n'a à aucun moment simulé. Ce tournage avait été bien loin et en même temps si proche de mon premier… La première fois qu'Alie avait posé sa caméra sur moi elle avait réussi à capturer les images d'un jeune couple amoureux mais de deux jeunes actrices amatrices qui ne savaient pas trop dans quoi elles s'engageaient. J'avais senti la même passion en Clarke qu'en Costia, ma partenaire de l'époque. La même envie, la même implication. Mais ici nous avions été pro du début à la fin. Sachant disposer nos corps, n'hésitant à aucun instant, oubliant les caméras et les autres personnes présentes. J'imagine Clarke me faisant l'amour, néanmoins en réfléchissant bien, c'était moi qui lui avait fait l'amour. A aucun moment je n'avais joué, jusqu'à ma jouissance. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, de caresser chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse, et elle avait si bien répondu à mes stimulations. L'émotion que je garde de ce moment m'explique la réaction d'Alie. Elle tient enfin la vidéo qu'elle cherche depuis le début : deux femmes faisant l'amour le plus proche possible de la réalité. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire en nous filmant Costia et moi la toute première fois. Hélas la caméra avait créé une barrière, un mensonge, un point de vue qui avait retiré par définition toute authenticité. Aujourd'hui Clarke et moi, à la minute où nos langues étaient entrées en contact, avions su oublier cette caméra. Restait le parti pris mais les mensonges avaient presque disparu. Pour les prochaines vidéos Alie nous demanderait sûrement d'user encore moins des positions dites standards de travail que nous avions adoptées. Elle souhaiterait que nous nous enfermions dans une bulle pour ne jamais en sortir. _Faire l'amour sans la caméra_.

Cette idée me force à m'asseoir. La barrière que crée la caméra permet à chaque actrice du studio de différencier le jeu du réel. Même si Alie avait toujours souhaité effacer cet obstacle elle était forcée de nous le laisser comme garde-fou pour que nous ne tombions pas dans la folie et que nous ne nous mélangions pas. Si avec Clarke elle me le retirait je n'allais pas tarder à mixer réalité et travail. Si les prochains tournages venaient à se dérouler comme celui-ci, voir encore plus intimement, je n'allais pas tarder à développer des sentiments pour Clarke. Des sentiments néfastes dans ce genre de carrière. Normalement on ne couche pas avec un collège, chez Les Filles de Sappho on ne tombe pas amoureuse d'une collègue avec laquelle on couche. Une règle d'or.

L'eau arrête de couler. Je regarde la cabine d'où je vois Clarke sortir, complètement nue, sa serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour prendre sa place elle s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon buste pour m'empêcher de bouger. Elle passe ses jambes de chaque côté de mes cuisses et s'assoit sur mes genoux. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir elle presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Vite, elle se fait insistante et demande l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde sans trop réaliser. Elle attrape ma main pour la poser sur son sein, je me laisse faire. Une fois qu'elle semble en avoir assez elle la dirige directement contre son sexe. Malgré mes doutes précédents, malgré les avertissements de mon cerveau, je me laisse totalement faire et n'oppose aucune résistance. Je continue de l'embrasser et je la laisse se masturber contre ma paume. Après quelques secondes seulement sa bouche se sépare de la mienne et son visage vient s'enfouir dans mon cou. Elle respire incroyablement fort, son corps se cambre puissamment et elle jouit en grognant. C'est une de ces jouissances rapides, recherchées, là uniquement dans le but d'avoir un orgasme et non dans l'objectif de partager un moment. De l'onanisme simplement. Elle mord ma clavicule, gémit comme un tigre et lâche ma main. Pendant un temps indéfini son corps se gonfle et se dégonfle pour reprendre son souffle bruyamment. Ma main humide est perdue dans le vide. Un feu habite mon entre jambe et je ne peux rien y faire.

Sans prévenir, Clarke se relève, tourne sur elle même comme pour chercher quelque chose. Elle met les yeux sur ses sous-vêtements qu'elle s'empresse d'enfiler sous mon regard abasourdi. En à peine quelques secondes elle est rhabillée totalement, manteau et chaussures compris.

— Au revoir Lexa.

Sa voix est chevrotante, apeurée. Prise de court j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle est déjà sortie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le silence de la loge me rend sourde pendant quelques instants. Que vient-il de se passer exactement ? Encore sous le choc je me lève pour constater que mes jambes flageolent. Je n'y prête pas attention et retire mes vêtements pour passer sous l'eau chaude. L'eau me brûle presque la peau. Je baisse la température en pensant que Clarke avait voulu se changer les idées en s'ébouillantant. Ce qui visiblement n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné.

Moi aussi j'aimerais que la chaleur me fasse penser à autre chose mais le comportement de cette fille ne me laisse pas le choix. Chaque fois que j'avais dû tourner avec une nouvelle actrice avait été différente. Normal, nous sommes tous des êtres dissociables qui avons nos propres façons d'agir, nos propres odeurs et nos propres ressentis. Avec Raven nous avions eu un fou-rire avant de commencer. Avec Niyhla ç'avait été doux et serein. J'avais dû rassurer Luna qui était arrivée en retard. Ontari, une fois dans les loges, m'avait révélé qu'elle avait eu un réel orgasme et qu'elle en été gênée. L'odeur de Gaia m'avait poussé à l'embrasser plus qu'à l'habitude. Harper avait été la plus timide de toutes. Costia était ma petite amie à l'époque, Alie étant l'unique personne présente dans la pièce, la gêne avait été vite dissipée. Et toutes les autres qui ne bossaient plus aujourd'hui m'avait procuré différentes et intéressantes sensations toujours dans un cadre professionnel. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, avec Clarke, j'avais vécu une chose complètement hors du temps. Pour la première fois je n'avais pas eu l'impression de travailler. Une première hypothèse liée à l'improvisation demandée par Alie me semble plausible. Mais inutile de me voiler la face, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Clarke, cette blonde, en est pour quelque chose. Son charme, sa candeur, son hardeur et son regard m'ont tout simplement rendu dingue. Bien. Et maintenant que je m'avoue la vérité, qu'est-ce que je peux en faire ? Je pourrais demander à Alie de la virer en lui disant qu'elle m'a menacée dans la loge, Alie me croirait. Mais je suis et je reste une personne intègre. Éviter le plus possible de tourner avec elle. Certes. Pour l'instant cela me semble la meilleure chose à faire. Et pourtant, une force me pouce à vouloir lui parler, à lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

— Cette fille n'a pas fini de me rendre dingue…

J'avais parlé entre mes dents en sortant de la douche, nue puisque je savais Clarke partie. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alie assise sur la banquette qui me fit sursauter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande.

— Je voulais te parler.

— Depuis quand tu viens dans les loges ?

— Tout est différent et nouveau aujourd'hui, non ?

Elle a raison, je ronchonne et attrape mes vêtements pour les enfiler en vitesse. Je m'assois sur la chaise pour éviter d'être trop proche d'Alie. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'agis ainsi, sûrement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est incapable de me protéger alors que c'était ce qu'elle m'avait toujours promis.

— De quoi tu veux me parler ?

— Pourquoi tu es si méfiante avec moi ?

— Écoute Alie, je ne vais pas te remémorer ta propre vie, on a perdu le lien qui nous unissait autrefois, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas plus méfiante que la normale.

Un voile de tristesse passe sur son visage mais elle tente de l'effacer aussitôt. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Elle tient toujours à moi…

— Je voulais te parler de Clarke.

— Évidemment, je réponds lasse.

— C'est pas ce que tu penses. Je ne veux pas te parler de son talent ou de son aisance…

— Tu viens de le faire, je dis en la coupant.

Elle me lance un regard noir avant de reprendre :

— Je veux te parler de ton ressenti à propos de Clarke.

— Mon ressenti ? Écoute, elle est très douée, elle est parfois un peu gauche sur certaines positions à adopter, mais sinon elle sait s'y prendre, et je suppose que tu vois en elle une certaine perfection au regard de ce que tu veux accomplir avec Les Filles de Sappho…

— Je… Oui tu n'as pas tord, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Toi, personnellement, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

— Je viens de te le dire…

— Lexa…

Alie se lève et je la regarde s'approcher. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'elle dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

— Lexa, je te connais mieux que quiconque, j'étais là. Je t'ai vu. J'ai vu ton regard, j'ai vu tes hésitations, tes tremblements.

— Hé bien quoi mes tremblements ? Tu l'as bien vue aussi avec Raven, Niyhla et Ontari, elle est déstabilisante alors forcément…

— Lexa !

— Mais quoi ?!

— Lexa ! Cette fille tu l'as complètement dans la peau !

Sa révélation me choque. Pas parce qu'elle m'énerve mais parce qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Alie vient juste de confirmer mes doutes. J'avais été séduite. Puis soudainement son savoir m'irrite. Elle avait cessée d'être mon amie, mon alliée, et elle me connait toujours aussi bien ? Je lui en veux…

— Oui, bon, et alors ? je finis par répondre, Tu devais bien te douter qu'en nous demandant de l'improvisation ça pouvait arriver… Comme tu l'as dit, tu me connais, je me suis laissée emporter et envoûter…

— Je suis désolée…

Ma gorge se noue. Ces excuses sont bien plus profondes que ce qu'elles laissent paraître. Je sens que son _désolé_ _e_ couvre des années d'abandon.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette position, je ne voulais pas reproduire notre toute première vidéo, c'est juste que, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir ce que je voulais…

— Et tu l'as eu ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ce que tu voulais, tu l'as eu ?

— Oui, mais…

Je me lève à mon tour pour me poster face à elle.

— Il n'y a pas de mais. Moi aussi je te connais. Cela fait des années que tu cherches à atteindre ce que nous avons tous réalisé aujourd'hui. Le montage n'est pas encore fait, je sais que tu penses déjà que tu aurais dû avoir quatre ou peut-être même cinq caméras pour capturer le plus de parcelles de peau possible, mais cette vidéo va être parfaite Alie.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

— Ton chef-d'œuvre Alie. Ce pour quoi tu as monté Les Filles de Sappho. Clarke et Lexa, Lexa et Clarke. Tu te souviens ?

Un silence s'installe. Elle baisse les yeux. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vu hésiter autant.

— Oui, mais, elle répète, c'est comme si ce chef-d'œuvre signe la fin de Lexa et Clarke.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne peux pas te demander de continuer à travailler avec elle si elle te met dans ces états…

Ma main posée sur son épaule gauche vient attraper son menton pour le lui relever. Je la fixe.

— Écoute-moi bien Alie, je t'interdis de douter de ton talent, je t'interdis de te mettre des barrières. Tu t'es battue pour en arriver jusque là, tu touches enfin ton rêve du bout des doigts. J'arriverai à gérer Clarke, je m'empêcherai de développer des sentiments pour elle, laisse-moi faire, ça c'est mon boulot. Ton job à toi c'est de faire rêver les gens.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

— Merci…

— Tu m'as un peu trop remercié aujourd'hui je trouve !

Enfin elle sourit. Alie retrouve sa gouaille et son étincelle de création dans le regard. Je peux lâcher son visage et m'éloigner d'elle pour aller prendre mon sac.

— C'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi maintenant patronne.

— Oui, oui, pardon de t'avoir retenue. Je te préviendrai avant la mise en ligne de la vidéo.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on a décidé que tout allait changer maintenant, non ?

Tout ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Mais je réponds par un sourire. Nous sortons de la loge ensemble et à l'embranchement d'un couloir Alie retourne dans son bureau lorsque je prends le chemin de la sortie. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire…

Je monte les escaliers qui me mènent vers l'entrée de la gare. Alors que j'atteins la dernière marche je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, ma vue se trouble et toute force m'abandonne…

— _Euh mais, on fait quoi alors Alie ? Tu ne nous donnes pas d'indications ?_

— _Non, non, le but c'est de vous filmer telles que vous êtes dans l'intimité. Juste soyez vous même, laissez-vous emporter par le moment._

 _Je regardai Costia et Alie discuter comme si la situation actuelle était tout à fait ordinaire. Ma petite amie et moi étions en sous-vêtements sur notre lit et Alie était, toute habillée, face à nous, un caméscope encore éteint dans les mains. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de me dévoiler comme cela devant Alie. Elle était mon amie, mon mentor celle qui m'avait sauvée, un peu comme une sœur ou un mère, et quoi ? Je devais maintenant me mettre à nue sous ses yeux ? Je secouai la tête. J'avais accepté, j'avais confiance en elle et en son projet. Et puis je lui devais bien cette vidéo après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Ce n'était que faire l'amour avec la femme que j'aimais, simplement avec une caméra et une paire d'yeux braqués sur nous en plus…_

 _Costia me tira de mes pensées en pressant sa main contre mes doigts._

— _Ça va Lexa ? me demanda-t-elle avec plein de bonté dans le regard._

— _Oui, oui, je… Oui ! Je crois que je suis prête._

 _En finissant ma phrase mon regard se porta sur Alie. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle jubilait. Son bonheur certain me réchauffait le cœur. Oui, il fallait que nous le fassions._

— _On commence ? proposa Costia._

— _O-oui ! répondit Alie en échappant presque son caméscope._

 _Le petit appareil mit un temps avant de s'allumer et quand une lumière rouge brilla Alie nous fit signe de commencer. Elle était assise sur un chaise face au lit et je fis du mieux que je pus pour tenter de l'oublier. Elle s'était mise pieds nus pour pouvoir se lever et orbiter autour de nous en faisant le moins de bruit possible._

 _Costia tira mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa comme elle savait si bien le faire. Je fermai les yeux pour plonger avec elle. Ses baisers, ses caresses et ses mots doux arrivèrent à me détendre complètement et je pus à mon tour l'embrasser, la choyer et l'aimer sans complexe._

 _Au moment où je jouis j'avais oublié Alie, et sa présence que le coin de mon œil capta me fit redescendre plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Mais le baiser quémandeur de Costia me ramena vers elle et je réussis à finir ce que nous avions commencé._

 _Le corps de Costia se relâcha contre le mien et j'observais sa poitrine monter et descendre en reprenant son souffle. J'entendis Alie se racler la gorge. Je la regardai, elle ne filmait plus._

— _Euh, je… Je vais vous laisser ! Je serais dans ma chambre si vous me cherchez !_

 _Alie sortit en trombe, le visage rouge._

— _Tu crois qu'elle va innocemment dans sa chambre ou bien… ?_

— _Costia !_

— _Quoi ?!_

 _Sa malice me fit rire. Et mon rire entraîna le sien. Et le sien entraîna le mien. Nous avions besoin de relâcher la pression et bien vite un fou-rire sensationnel nous gagna. Ses éclats de rires me rendaient encore plus dingue d'elle._

— _Je t'aime…_

 _Je lui chuchotai dans l'oreille entre deux secousses du diaphragme. Elle toussa comme pour se reprendre et me fixa. Pas besoin de réponse, un baiser suffit à me faire comprendre…_

— Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Une voix masculine me ramène au présent. Je ne prête pas attention aux questions que l'inconnu me pose. Peu à peu ma vision redevient claire. Je suis allongée sur le sol de la gare. Prenant compte de ma situation je me redresse soudainement sur les fesses. La tête me tourne et me force à porter mes mains à mes tempes.

— Doucement, vous avez fait une vilaine chute.

— D-depuis combien de temps ?

— Comment ça ? Ah, vous venez juste de tomber, j'ai essayé de vous rattraper mais j'ai glissé avec vous, et nous voilà tous les deux à terre…

En effet l'homme était assis à mes côtés, les genoux un peu salis.

— Je suis désolée… je marmonne en essayant de me relever.

Il se précipite pour m'aider à me remettre debout.

— Vous êtes sûre que ça va mademoiselle ?

— Oui, oui…

Soudain j'ai peur qu'il me reconnaisse. Je prends conscience des gens qui nous observent, certains leurs téléphones sortis, prêts à appeler les secours sûrement, et j'ai peur qu'ils me reconnaissent. J'entends déjà leurs rires et leurs moqueries.

— Merci, mais je dois y aller…

— Vous êtes sûre ? Il ne faudrait pas mieux appeler quelqu'un ?

— Non, non, c'est bon, et désolée de vous avoir fait tomber…

— Ce n'est rien, attendez je vous accompagne jusqu'au quai.

— Ça ira merci !

Je m'échappe de sa main agrippant mon bras et je pars presque en courant. Je sens les regards du public sur moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Lorsque j'arrive sur le quai personne ne semble étonné. Je peux souffler, je suis rassurée. Au moment où le train arrive je vois le jeune inconnu arriver sur le quai en face et me chercher du regard. Il ne parvient pas à me trouver et je saute dans le wagon pour être sûre que ses yeux ne croise plus jamais mon visage.

Alors que je me pensais rassurée, une angoisse renaît en moi. Le souvenir de Costia m'assaille et me coupe la respiration. Ma gorge s'assèche instantanément. La gourde rangée dans le sac de randonné de l'homme debout en face de moi me fait tourner la tête. Je frotte mes mains moites sur mon pantalon. Une chaleur de fournaise me paraît envahir la rame sans que je n'y puisse rien y faire. Le souvenir provoqué par mon évanouissement se mélange bientôt au dernier que j'ai de Costia. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ces deux instants mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je sens mes yeux se gorger de sang et j'ai l'impression que l'homme au sac de randonné me fixe à présent. Je tente de penser à l'argent qui va bientôt tomber, à cette possibilité d'acheter mon billet de train, au fait de pouvoir enfin lui rendre visite dans quelques jours.

L'annonce sonore du nom de ma station me sauve pendant quelques secondes de mon enfer et je saute hors du train. Le sol me paraît mou. J'ai un mal fou à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour sortir de la gare. Arrivée au passage piéton devant la sortie de mon arrêt je me vois obligée de m'appuyer contre un réverbère pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est comme si j'avais couru un semi marathon. Je suis à bout de force…

— Clarke…

Je serre les dents, je ravale mes larmes. J'ai envie de tordre le cou du lampadaire… Le cou d'Alie… Mon propre cou… Ou celui de Clarke ? J'ai l'impression que finalement personne n'est responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve à l'heure actuelle. Des gouttes glacées coulent sur mes temps et je sens la migraine poindre. Le feu passe au rouge pour les voitures et je prends une énorme bouffée d'air pour réussir à traverser le passage piéton. Les huit bandes blanches me paraissent un obstacle insurmontable mais j'arrive de l'autre côté saine et sauve. Je file tout droit ne pensant qu'au bruit de ma clef dans la serrure. Je me concentre sur le bitume grisâtre et fonce tête baissée.

Lorsque je pénètre enfin dans mon appartement je me rue dans les toilettes pour vomir copieusement. Une fois vidée je ferme la cuvette, tire la chasse, m'essuie la bouche et reste recroquevillée le menton posé sur la couvercle rabattu.

— En espérant que mon prochain tournage avec Clarke ne se finisse pas comme celui-là… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Alie…

L'image de mon carnet jaune caché dans sa boite violette à bonbons m'assaille et me tord l'estomac. Je relève le couvercle en vitesse avant de vomir à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je lui dois bien ça, je lui dois sans doute la vie aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre… Je subis en serrant les dents… Le chantage de Jaha, les tournages et Clarke… Clarke… Clarke… Je tire la chasse et je me sens sombrer à nouveau…

* * *

 _ **Clarke a foutu un sacré bordel dans la vie de Lexa ! Chapitre 7 : Jaha est une enflure, Lexa pourra-t-elle acheter ces fameux billets de train ?**_

 _ **Bon weekend ;)**_


	8. Jaha

Je me réveille, complètement désorientée. Je suis à côté des toilettes. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappe. Je plisse le nez, fronce les sourcils et tire la chasse presque machinalement. Je tente de me mettre debout tant bien que mal en m'aidant du mur derrière moi. J'ouvre le robinet et bois jusqu'à plus soif avant de retourner dans ma pièce principale. Le four à micro-ondes affiche plus de trois heures du matin. En prenant conscience de l'heure mon estomac se met à gronder. Mais je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je m'affale sur mon lit en espérant pouvoir me rendormir, ou tomber dans les vapes, peu importe, juste quelque chose pour m'amener loin d'ici.

La migraine ressuscite m'obligeant à me lever pour avaler un cachet. Le grand verre d'eau faire gargouiller mon estomac déjà noyé. Un haut-le-cœur me vient mais c'est une fausse alerte. Je me rends compte que mes vêtements sont trempés de sueur, je me mets nue mais n'ai pas la force de prendre une douche. Je m'enroule dans mes draps, espérant que le tissu m'épongera. Pour aider le médicament à faire effet je porte mon pouce à ma bouche afin de raviver les sensations protectrices de l'enfance. Les bénéfices sont de courte durée mais je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil. Ouf.

Au réveil le lendemain une brume voile mon esprit. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Petit à petit je reprend conscience et la réalité me fouette. Je gémis en me remémorant mon mal de crâne et mes douleurs psychiques. Je cherche mon téléphone qui n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Je me redresse pour observer mon manteau en vrac sur ma couette. Je farfouille dans la poche pour en sortir mon portable. Il est 8h du matin. L'heure explique ma fatigue et mon mal de tête toujours présent.

Cette fois je ne peux ignorer la faim qui me taraude. Je me lève avec précaution et ouvre un placard. Je grignote quelques mets sans trop regarder ce que j'ingurgite. En me grattant sous le sein je sens ma peau poisseuse et me dirige dans la salle de bain. L'odeur n'est plus là. Je fonce sous l'eau chaude mais ne m'y attarde pas de peur de raviver des pensées néfastes. Je décide d'appeler Raven une fois ma toilette terminée mais en sortant de la salle de bain je change d'avis. Je ne pourrais pas tout lui expliquer sans tout lui raconter. Et je ne suis pas encore prête. Malheureusement je ne peux pas appeler Alie. Il me reste une chose à faire.

Je m'habille simplement et empoigne mon portable. J'envoie un texto et m'assois bêtement sur mon lit pour attendre une réponse. Qui ne tarde pas à arriver et est positive. Je réponds frénétiquement et me regarde dans le miroir. Je fais un geste de main pour signifier mon indifférence et vais me brosser les dents.

La sonnerie de mon appartement me fait vibrer les sens et je me précipite pour aller ouvrir.

— Clarke…

— Lexa…

La blonde me dévisage. Je la fais entrer et lui propose silencieusement de la débarrasser de son manteau et son sac.

— Tu invites chez toi toutes les nouvelles actrices avec qui tu tournes ? me demande Clarke qui s'installe sur mon lit maintenant transformé en canapé.

Je vais pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle en prenant garde à ce que nos cuisses ne se touchent pas.

— Il n'y a que Raven qui soit déjà venue ici…

Elle fait mine de chercher dans son esprit de qui je parle et feint une illumination du visage pour montrer qu'elle visualise la fille.

— Pourquoi je suis là Lexa ?

— Pourquoi tu es venue ?

Elle sort son portable de sa poche et me lit mon propre texto à voix haute :

— _Tu es libre ? J'aimerais que tu passes chez moi._

— Tu te rends systématiquement chez les gens qui te le demandent Clarke ?

Elle range son téléphone, résignée.

— Ton message m'a intriguée. Et puis, hier, je suis partie comme une voleuse, je voulais m'excuser.

— Ce n'est rien, pas la peine de s'excuser.

— J'en ai quand même envie ! Mon comportement n'étais pas correct…

— Ton comportement ?

Ses joues prennent des couleurs. Elle fuit mon regard. J'essaye de voir où ses yeux se posent. Sur le placard ? Sur le lavabo ?

— C'est à dire que, je n'ai pas manqué de respect ainsi ni à Raven, ni à Niyhla, ni à Ontari…

— Manqué de respect ?

— Tu veux vraiment me faire parler, hein ?

Cette fois elle tourne son visage vers moi, et c'est ce que, sans m'en rendre compte plus tôt, je cherche depuis le début de cette conversation gênante. Clarke reprend la parole :

— Je ne me suis pas masturbée sur mes autres partenaires de jeu avant de m'enfuir. Ça te va ?

Un sourire en coin me gagne.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que l'idée nous a déjà toute traversé l'esprit à un moment ou à un autre.

— Oui, hé bien, j'aurais pu me retenir !

— Je ne t'en veux pas… C'est compliqué les débuts…

— On va dire que c'est ça…

Si Clarke était venue pour s'excuser, je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir. Peut-être parce qu'en sa présence je ne pensais pas aux choses qui me faisaient du mal. Je l'avais réalisé sous la douche. Ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où j'étais sortie du studio que j'avais commencé à me sentir mal. Pendant tout le temps du tournage ou dans les loges je n'avais à aucun moment pensé à Costia ou à autre chose du passé. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans le calme que mon esprit était allé à la recherche des difficultés.

Le silence me fait entendre sa respiration. Elle est sereine. C'est vrai, si Clarke est du genre à se prendre la tête elle ne serait tout simplement pas venu me rendre visite. Sa présence en cet instant à mes côtés prouve qu'elle est un être de sang froid et de grande maîtrise. Toutefois, les actes pour lesquels elle vient de s'excuser disent le contraire.

— Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne Lexa ?

Elle repose sa question. Encore une fois, impossible de lui dire la vérité. Et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir.

— Ta présence m'empêche de trop réfléchir et m'apaise…

Je me surprend moi-même à être si franche.

— Et à quoi tu réfléchis trop ?

— A mon passé, mes débuts, mes erreurs, mes peurs…

— Toutes les mauvaises choses quoi ! C'est moi qui aie provoqué cette vague de nostalgie ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, peut-être que c'est plutôt nos conditions de tournage.

— L'improvisation, mmh ?

— Oui…

— Ça t'a rappelé tes premiers tournages ?

D'un coup je prends peur. Et si elle savait tout ? Et si elle connaissait LFS depuis ses touts débuts ? Et si elle avait vu les toutes premières vidéos aujourd'hui disparues de la circulation ? Et si… Mon cœur palpite.

— Comment tu sais ?

— Lexa, tu viens de me dire que tu repensais à tes débuts… Et vu comment Alie te traite je suppose que tu étais dans ses toutes premières vidéos, celles qui l'ont aidé à bâtir son empire. Et je peux facilement deviner qu'on commence dans ce milieu en filmant des couples amateurs… Et puis j'ai vu le regard d'Alie hier, on lui a donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Un couple faisant l'amour. Ce qu'on a donné hier ressemblait à la réalité. Notre tournage ressemblait par sa véracité à ton premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa clairvoyance me rassure et me confronte à la fois. Elle a raison mais je me sens offensée qu'elle ait lu en moi si facilement. Clarke sait rassembler les pièces du puzzle pour tout rendre clair. Il reste sans doute peu de temps avant qu'elle comprenne tous mes secrets. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de nier.

— Oui, c'est exacte…

— Et vu la tronche que tu tires actuellement, je peux aussi deviner que le souvenir de ton premier tournage n'est pas un souvenir heureux…

En terminant sa phrase elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

— Ce…

J'hésite.

— Ce n'est pas le tournage qui est un mauvais souvenir, plutôt tout ce qui en a découlé…

— Je comprends, je pense…

Sa main sur mon pantalon me fait l'effet d'une brûlure. Remontent en moi les sensations de la veille. Mon entre jambe commence à me picoter. Je me force à me lever pour rompre le contact. Je lui fait face.

— Enfin, je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de tout ça !

Je bafouille presque, je suis gênée. Clarke me sourit avec bienveillance.

— Je ne te force à rien Lexa, ne t'en fait pas.

Alors que je pense répondre, la sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke nous interrompt.

— Désolée il faut que je décroche.

De la tête je lui fais signe qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Je la regarde faire.

— Allô ? …

Elle décolle rapidement son portable de son oreille pour regarder l'écran avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

— Ok d'acc, bah je pense que je peux être là dans une trentaine de minutes… … Octavia ! D'habitude tu arrives toujours en retard, pour une fois tu vas m'attendre hein ! Bel' n'est pas avec toi ? … … … Ah d'accord je comprends. Bah écoute je fais au mieux d'accord ? Je te tiens au courant de mon avancée. … … C'est ça, à toute de suite !

Clarke raccroche et son regard semble s'excuser.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec des amis, il va falloir que j'y aille.

Elle se lève.

— Ce n'était pas prévu ? je demande.

— Si si.

— Et tu es venue me voir avant ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

— J'avais le temps ! J'étais intriguée…

— Merci, je dis en baissant la tête.

— Pour quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, de m'avoir apaisée ?

— Haha ! Hé bien de rien ! Allez, à la prochaine Lexa.

— Oui…

Clarke se lève et alors que je la crois faire demi-tour pour partir, elle refrène son mouvement et s'avance vers moi, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et à l'aide d'une légère pression elle pousse sur ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Son geste est plein de tendresse et de bienveillance, rien à voir avec nos échanges lors du tournage. Je suis troublée. Clarke s'éloigne et son sourire puissant ne me donne pas la force de lui retourner son expression. Et elle quitte mon appartement sans un mot supplémentaire.

Encore une fois, la solitude m'accable. J'avais trouvé Clarke étrange lors de notre rencontre au café et la scène précédente ne fait qu'augmenter cette sensation. Sa bizarrerie n'est pas de celles qui contrastent avec la normalité humaine mais de celles qui vous tordent les tripes sans que vous n'en compreniez la raison exacte. Son comportement est sans doute banal mais joué devant moi il me trouble et je n'en comprends pas encore la portée. J'avais déjà évoqué des pistes et Alie avait su comprendre que j'étais _dingue_ de Clarke, mais je connais le sentiment amoureux, l'impression et la sensation de s'attacher à une personne sans pouvoir le contrôler, et avec Clarke ce n'est pas cela. Peut-être que les conditions de notre rencontre change le court habituel de ce genre de sentiments, mais je ne me sens pas émotionnellement tourmentée par cette fille, pas de la manière dont mes précédentes amantes l'avaient fait. Pas une relation normale entre actrices, pas une relation habituelle avec une possible future conquête, je n'aime pas cette incapacité à ranger Clarke dans une catégorie et cela me terrifie. Hier j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser jusqu'au bout du jour, aujourd'hui j'avais seulement souhaité qu'elle me réconforte, j'en aurais presque même été dégoûtée de penser à l'embrasser. Pourtant la tension sexuelle est présente à chaque nouvelle confrontation.

— Ça suffit ! je cris pour moi-même.

Une chose est sûre néanmoins, jamais un être humain, non, jamais une femme, ne m'aura prise la tête à ce point. Enfin, ne m'aura causé des migraines de la sorte à force de trop réfléchir et de retourner le problème dans tous les sens.

Une semaine plus tard la vidéo n'est pas encore sortie mais le salaire est sur mon compte bancaire. La somme ne m'étonne pas, j'avais plutôt bien calculé l'excédent. Avec la nouvelle dette que m'impose Jaha je ne peux m'offrir que la moitié du billet de train, un aller simple. Ne me reste qu'à compter sur le nombre de vues, si Jaha ne me taxe pas aussi là dessus… Mais même ainsi, en réduisant mes dépenses alimentaires, je devrais arriver à compléter pour m'acheter le billet de retour. Je note les prix les plus intéressants et hésite à appeler Alie pour avoir la date de sortie du fameux _chef-d'œuvre_. Mais je comprends qu'elle veuille prendre son temps, peut-être même qu'elle réfléchit à une nouvelle stratégie commerciale pour attirer encore plus de monde pour la sortie de _L'Amante d'Aphrodite_ , tel serait le titre normalement officiel des débuts entre Clarke et moi. J'en avais ris jaune lorsque Alie m'avait envoyé le titre par SMS, mais je n'avais pas eu envie d'argumenter.

Après avoir retiré en liquide le prix de la moitié du billet de train, je ré-insère ma carte pour extraire la somme habituelle majorée de 40 %. Le distributeur m'offre son ticket récapitulatif quand je reçois justement un message de Jaha. Il me donne rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel le lendemain à l'heure normale. Rien d'autre, pour le moment il ne compte pas me demander plus. Je suis soulagée.

Ma quiétude s'efface lorsque je reçois un SMS d'Alie qui m'informe que la vidéo sortira le soir même. Si Jaha suit le nombre de vues il pourra aisément faire des calculs et augmenter encore une fois ma dette pour la fois suivante. Une fois rentrée, j'essaie de chasser cette idée avant de cliquer sur lecture. Mais avant que la première image n'apparaisse je mets en pause. Est-ce une si bonne idée de la regarder ? Je sais exactement ce que je vais y trouver de toute façon… Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau le tournis ou le sang bouillant. Finalement je n'ai pas non plus envie de lire les commentaires qui commencent déjà à sortir, ni le nombre de vues grimper. Je ne veux rien imaginer. J'ai trop réfléchi ces derniers temps. Je suis épuisée, je veux juste dormir et essayer de trouver la paix. Je pense à la somme mise à côté de la photo de Costia et moi et ferme mon ordinateur.

Derrière ma poutre métallique j'aperçois Jaha émerger dans les décombres. Depuis notre dernière rencontre la terre a tourné et la lumière orangée n'est pas présente sur ses joues ce soir.

— Lexa.

Je lui répond d'un signe de tête et sort l'enveloppe blanche. Il s'en empare et compte.

— Tu es forte en calcul, il dit.

J'ai pour lui un sourire hypocrite.

— Pardon du léger retard Lexa, j'attendais que le nombre de vues de _L'Amante d'Aphrodite_ passe à cinq-cent milles.

Le chiffre me coupe le souffle. Il continue.

— Alie et moi avons décidé de vous fournir une avance à Clarke et toi, étant donné le succès de la chose.

Son regard brille, je le déteste parce que je sais où il veut en venir.

— Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir la semaine prochaine pour que tu me donnes la moitié de cette avance.

La moitié ?! Il devient fou !

— Il n'a jamais été question de la moitié ! je m'insurge.

— Allons Lexa, c'est exceptionnel tu le sais bien. La moitié de cette avance, pour la suite de ta carrière on augmentera la somme de ta dette, mais nous n'en sommes pas là.

Je n'ai aucune idée du montant de l'avance qu'il me promet, lui le connaît et sait au centime prêt de combien il pense m'extorquer. Mais cette avance ne peut dépasser ma rémunération suite au tournage en lui même. La moitié serait donc peut-être juste pour compléter le billet et je ne peux pas attendre.

— Pas la moitié Jaha, 30 %.

Un rictus accroche son visage et il s'approche lentement de moi. Je n'ose pas reculer. Lorsque son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien il prend mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Il fait claquer trois fois sa langue contre son palais.

— Allons, allons, allons, ne joue pas à la plus téméraire avec moi Lexa, tu tiens encore à ta liberté n'est-ce pas ?

Il exerce la pression sur mon menton qui commence à me brûler. Je dois réfléchir vite.

— Seulement 30 % sur cette avance, et je te passe 50 % de mon prochain salaire.

Ses yeux s'illuminent, 50 % de mon salaire c'est bien plus que ce que je lui donne d'habitude. Je risque gros car il peut en profiter pour instaurer ce taux à jamais. Mais je ne peux pas rater la date anniversaire.

— Tu sais que je pourrais te demander 50 sur ton avance et 50 sur ton prochain salaire ?

— S'il te plaît Jaha, il faut que j'aille voir Costia…

Prononcer son prénom lui fait lâcher mon menton. Il recule étonné et éclate d'un rire gras. Il en a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui dire la vérité, comme si j'arriverai à l'amadouer avec cet argument.

— Tu m'épates Aphrodite !

L'utilisation de mon surnom sonne comme un affront.

— Va pour 30 % de l'avance et 50 sur ton prochain salaire. Pardon d'être si dur en affaires !

Il s'essuie le visage d'un revers de main et me la tend pour sceller notre pacte.

— Tu la salueras de ma part ! il dit tonitruant avant de s'en retourner.

Une fois que sa silhouette a disparu dans l'ombre des bâtiments je crache à l'endroit où il se tenait.

— Ordure…

Avec 50 % de mon salaire en moins j'aurais seulement de quoi payer mon loyer et mes factures. Si _L'Amante d'Aphrodite_ se révèle le succès tant attendu d'Alie je pourrais me nourrir.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin du retour je décide de m'aventurer dans la zone que je n'ai pas explorée depuis des années. Je suis étonnée que la municipalité n'aie pas repris l'endroit pour déblayer et reconstruire, sans doute des problèmes de paperasse… Dans un sens cela m'arrange, dans un autre, le lieu presque tel quel m'expose à des fouilles dans le but d'y trouver d'éventuelles preuves. Je m'enfonce sous l'ancienne verrière réduite en miettes. Des bouts de verres fondus crissent sous mes pieds. L'odeur de plastique brûlé est toujours présente. Je passe la silhouette d'une porte et pénètre dans le bâtiment principal. Je ne sais pas ce que j'y cherche. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour moi. Tout a été ravagé par l'incendie. Une tâche colorée attire néanmoins mon attention. J'avance avec prudence et m'accroupis pour la voir de plus prêt. Je pousse délicatement des bouts de verres qui ont été soufflés jusqu'ici et dégage la tâche. C'est un bout de PVC rose pâle. Je le sors des débris et me redresse pour l'observer. Je lui trouve une forme de Lune. Quelques endroits sur les bords ont étés courbés et brunis par les flammes. Je me souviens de cette couleur. Cette petite Lune en plastique est tout ce qu'il reste de la première maquette du logo des Filles de Sappho. De l'époque où Alie pensait rester sobre en choisissant une couleur pâle. Le contraste entre cet échantillon et le fuchsia qui trône actuellement au dessus des locaux de la société me fait sourire. Alie avait bien changé. Tout avait changé...

Je glisse le morceau dans ma poche de jean, jette un œil à la pièce et fais demi-tour avant d'être submergée par des souvenirs peu agréables. En rentrant je glisse le bout entre les billets de banque et la photo de Costia et moi, dans la boîte à chaussures. D'ici une semaine je pourrais enfin lui rendre visite. Il faut que je me prépare convenablement. Avant de ranger la boîte à chaussures je m'allonge sur le sol pour farfouiller sous le lit et en sortir une boîte en plastique noire.

— Bonjour Heda, je chuchote en retirant le couvercle.

Une paire de Stan Smith noires, une paire de lunettes de soleil, une brassière de compression de la poitrine et une perruque brune coupe garçonne. Tout y est. Une année bientôt que je ne les ai pas porté. Il ne m'ont pas manqué.

* * *

 _ **Heda ? Une perruque garçonne ? Prochain chapitre : Lexa prend le train pour revoir Costia !**_

 **Et j'en profite pour vous dire ici que je commence une nouvelle fanfic Clexa écrite en duo qui se nommera "Else-World : Un autre univers" (initialement publiée sur Wattpad et dont on reprend l'écriture), le prologue devrait être posté d'ici quelques heures ! C'est à propos d'une folle histoire de rencontre entre Alycia, Eliza et Lexa, Clarke !**


	9. Heda

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs, on se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Au programme : une scène pornographique et une révélation. Enjoooooy !**_

* * *

Jaha n'avait pas menti. Une semaine après notre rencontre un nouveau versement enfle mon compte en banque. Je me précipite dehors pour retirer l'intégralité de la somme. 40 % sont mis dans l'enveloppe blanche, je fonce à la gare avec le reste. Additionné à l'argent déjà mis de côté, j'ai enfin le montant exacte pour faire l'aller et le retour. Je cours pour rentrer chez moi, les deux billets soigneusement serrés contre ma poitrine. Essoufflée je me précipite sur la boîte en plastique noire pour les coincer entre les deux semelles de la paire de baskets noires. Le départ est dans huit jours.

Par chance il me reste un peu d'argent de cette fameuse avance. Mes placards ne sont pas encore vides, je pourrais me préparer à déjeuner pour le jour du départ.

Maintenant que mon voyage est confirmé ces huit jours semblent passer incroyablement doucement. Et mes deux tournages prévus ni changent rien même s'ils me distraient en me rappelant au souvenir de Clarke presque malgré moi.

D'abord Ontari. Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la loge – une fois que j'ai pris ma douche pré tournage – elle se jette sur moi pour me bombarder de questions à propos de Clarke. Ontari a tourné avec elle avant moi mais elle sent bien la différence entre les deux vidéos.

— J'ai l'habitude des scénarisations d'Alie, dit Ontari, mais sur ce coup j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est surpassée ! Sûrement dû au fait que cette fois elle réalisait elle-même !

Je n'ose pas lui révéler le total effacement de la directrice lors de ce tournage.

— Je suis jalouse, j'aurais bien aimé être dirigée par Alie ! Elle est comment ?

— Oh tu sais, un peu comme Anya, plutôt douce et bienveillante.

Je ne mens pas puisque je fais inconsciemment référence à mes débuts sous les indications d'Alie.

— Et Clarke alors, elle envoie du lourd hein ?! On jugerait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie !

— N'exagérons rien, elle a ses défauts, les positions de son corps par exemple.

— Oui oui, tu n'as pas tord… Je crois que je m'emballe un peu trop, j'ai si hâte de retourner avec elle ! Mais j'ai l'impression que Alie va lui faire découvrir toutes les filles avant de renouveler avec une autre.

Je connais les plans de la productrice quant au fait de vouloir faire de Clarke et moi le couple phare de la boîte. Pourtant, la perspective de voir Clarke enchaîner les filles me fait un pincement au cœur. Chaque actrice avait globalement tourné avec tout le monde, mais nous conservions un petit nombre de partenaires défini avec lesquelles nous tournions le plus souvent, à l'exception d'Aphrodite qui échangeait beaucoup plus. Les nouvelles recrues pouvaient mettre plusieurs mois voire années avant d'avoir découvert toutes les actrices. Clarke les enchaînerait donc une par une et le public s'en rendrait forcément compte. Mais si Alie ne m'a pas menti et que le concept même d'Aphrodite tend à être bouleversé, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Et pourtant, je n'arrive plus à me retirer de l'esprit l'image de Clarke baisant chaque fille de Sappho. Chaque fille que je connais déjà moi-même par cœur.

Pour effacer la gêne de mes traits je commence à m'amuser avec Ontari. Faire la pitre pour dissimuler mes émotions, un art dont je suis devenue maîtresse.

— Ontari, je lui dis en m'approchant de son visage, alors comme ça je ne suis plus ta chouchoute ?

Je m'approche encore et je la regarde dans les yeux. Pendant un quart de seconde elle prend ma menace au sérieux mais je vois ses pupilles reprendre du poil de la bête. Alors qu'elle semblait reculer face à mon avancé, elle s'approche également de moi.

— Tu serais jalouse Aphrodite ? Tu sais bien qu'ici on tourne toutes autour de toi, toutes sans exception. Mais disons que lorsqu'une nouvelle abeille entre dans la ruche, les anciennes sont piquées par la curiosité et par l'attrait de la nouveauté…

Nos nez se frôlent, sa frondeur me fait sourire et souffler.

— Mais cela ne les empêche pas de revenir près de leur reine, je lui réponds.

— Exactement !

En s'exclamant elle se recule et commence à se déshabiller. Je suis déjà en peignoir alors je décide de sortir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je rejoins le studio.

Après celui avec Clarke, ce tournage me paraît étrange. Peut-être aussi que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps une aussi longue période sans tourner. Alie avait dû vouloir m'épargner pour un temps, ou faire languir le spectateur de ma présence – et de celle de Clarke. Embrasser Ontari me semble plus faux qu'à l'habitude, pourtant c'est une des meilleures dans ce domaine. Son corps à la réputation de perfection ne me fait pas connaître les grésillements habituels. Je dois feindre l'orgasme, ce qui m'arrive souvent mais qui ici contraste encore plus. En bref, je retrouve le ronron du boulot mais avec un peu moins d'entrain et d'amusement qu'avant. En espérant que cela soit passager, en espérant que Clarke ne me retire pas le goût du travail bien effectué. Même si la pression de Jaha me force depuis des années à continuer ce métier sans que je ne l'aime pleinement, j'avais fini par m'y habituer et par apprécier les moments que je partage avec mes collègues de travail. Il est vital pour moi, et pour n'importe quel être humain, de trouver du positif dans le mauvais, sous peine d'une tristesse énorme et étouffante.

En retournant dans la loge je réussis à dire à Ontari que j'ai moi aussi hâte de retourner avec Clarke. Elle semble heureuse de la confidence que je lui fais.

— Cette nouvelle va toute nous rendre folle ! elle dit en s'esclaffant.

Je ne peux pas le nier.

Plus les jours me séparent du départ plus le temps semble ralentir. Mon esprit est tiraillé entre Clarke et Costia, c'est insupportable. La nouveauté et les souvenirs. Le futur et le passé. La blonde et la rousse. Le fantasme et la réalité. Je bouillonne. Je fais des insomnies. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, prendre ce train pour me vider la tête.

Je n'ai toujours pas regardé la vidéo de Clarke et moi. Je ne suis toujours pas allée lire les commentaires. Je n'ai pas contacté Alie depuis. Les seuls retours que j'en aie eu ont été les chiffres que Jaha m'a donné le lendemain de la mise en ligne. Je ne pouvais savoir si les vues avaient triplé depuis ou plus…

Mais je pouvais compter sur mes collègues pour me mettre au courant. La veille de mon départ je tourne avec Gaïa et Harper, je sais déjà qu'un trio va m'éviter de penser à Clarke et me changer les idées quant à mon voyage. A croire que Alie avait fait exprès… A bien y réfléchir c'était tout à fait possible. Alie connaît la date, même si je ne lui ai pas dit que je pars elle doit s'en douter.

Harper et moi sommes déjà sur le plateau lorsque Gaïa, légèrement en retard, fait son entrée. Contrairement à Luna, elle s'excuse et nous nous dirigeons toutes trois vers Anya – qui est la seule réalisatrice à s'occuper des trios – pour régler les derniers détails. Aujourd'hui, John est au son, Eric remplace Nathan dans son rôle d'assistant réalisateur et Monroe et Monty sont à la caméra. La présence du jeune homme asiatique me fait sourire. Alie tente pourtant d'éviter de mettre Monty et Harper sur le même plateau depuis qu'ils sont officiellement en couple mais apparemment ils y a quelques dérogations à la règle. Ou bien serait-ce un demande de la part de l'un des deux ? L'idée me plaît.

Je préfère les séances photos dans ce genre de schéma. Comme nous ne sommes pas dans l'intimité du couple nous pouvons être plus détendues, plus complices, nous rions plus aussi. Dans la réalité je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à plus d'une personne à la fois. Pourtant dans mon métier c'était ce que je préférais. Le duo crée une intimité qui, selon l'actrice, peut mettre mal à l'aise, s'il n'y a pas le bon feeling l'épreuve peut vite se transformer en corvée. Mais avec juste une partenaire en plus, toute tension s'évapore. Cette troisième entité forme un socle sur lequel on peut se reposer en cas de besoin. Le triangle parfait qui engendre harmonie et union. Comme le trio casse cette image de promiscuité nous arrivons plus à rire et à nous lâcher dans l'unique but de profiter et de nous amuser. Mais aujourd'hui le scénario ne m'inspire pas et me gâche cet amour du trio.

Je suis toujours Aphrodite, c'est donc moi qui dirige la partie. Le scénario et les photos sont clairs, c'est à moi de m'occuper des deux plus jeunes. Eric refait grossièrement le lit et toutes les trois nous nous y couchons et faisons mine de dormir avant qu'Anya lance l'action. Ce genre de début de mise en scène m'amuse néanmoins toujours beaucoup. Trois meilleures amies se réveillant dans le même lit au lendemain d'une pyjama party peut-être un peu trop arrosée, finissant par jouer et s'amuser sexuellement ensemble. Plutôt une obligation pour Alie qu'un vrai plaisir. Elle qui veut être au plus près de la réalité sait bien que ce genre de chose arrivent rarement, mais le temps et l'expérience lui ont fait comprendre que ces idées reçues plaisent au public qui en redemande.

C'est ainsi que je fais semblant de m'éveiller avec Gaïa meilleure amie 1 à ma gauche et Harper meilleure amie 2 à ma droite. Mon faux réveil exagéré les fait émerger à leur tour. Nous nous regardons l'une après l'autre, feignons des rires, puis je me redresse, dévoilant nos soutien-gorges en dentelle fuchsia assortis. Nos regards tombent faussement sur les deux poitrines qui ne nous appartiennent pas et nous imitons la surprise de constater que nous portons les mêmes sous-vêtements. Cette révélation fait soulever les draps à Gaïa pour nous faire découvrir qu'elle et moi portons aussi la culotte aux couleurs de LFS lorsque Harper n'a aucune protection de son intimité. Gaïa s'en amuse et imite la gêne, je m'en étonne et arbore un regard malicieux.

Alors que Gaïa se lève pour, semble-t-il s'habiller, je me penche sur Harper avant qu'elle ne quitte les draps. Semblant troublée, elle me laisse néanmoins passer ma main entre ses cuisses pour atterrir directement sur son sexe – moins vous faites durer la situation ubuesque, plus l'effet est efficace. Mes deux compagnes jouent la surprise mais Harper se laisse manipuler. Bien vite sa tête bascule en arrière, ses yeux se ferment, et elle profite de l'instant. J'embrasse bien vite son épaule, son cou, et engouffre sans plus de ménagement ma langue dans sa bouche.

Gaïa vient nous interrompre en retournant sur le lit. Elle tapote mon dos pour attirer mon attention. Je me retourne, son regard timide quémande de l'attention. Je délaisse Harper pour m'acoquiner avec la brune. Je la plaque sur le matelas et couvre son corps de baisers humides pour la faire réagir. Elle courbe son corps à outrance pendant que Harper se mordille les lèvres, déjà en manque de ma présence.

Je me demande encore comment ce genre de scénario ne fait pas monter en moi l'égocentrisme.

Alors que je commence sérieusement à m'occuper de Gaïa, Harper vient se coller à elle comme pour ne faire qu'un et attirer mon attention sur son corps qui serait une extension de celui dont je m'occupe déjà. Je me mets alors à alterner entre morsures de lèvres de Harper et suçage de langue de Gaïa. Mais bien vite leurs corps se cambrent demandant bien plus que de simples baisers. Je descends en alternance sur elles. Un baiser sur la poitrine de la blonde, un baiser sur le ventre de la brune. Un baiser sur le sexe de Harper, un baiser sur le sexe de Gaïa. Une léchouille par-ci, une léchouille par-là. Je ne les vois pas mais je sais, de par mon étude parfaite de chaque scénario, que mes deux poupées s'embrassent langoureusement pour combler le manque de mes baisers.

Cette scène m'épuise assez vite, des crampes se font sentir dans le bas de ma mâchoire à la jonction avec la langue, mais il me faut tenir encore un peu. Soudain, je me redresse sous leurs regards frustrés et me décale pour aller ouvrir la table de nuit. Pendant que je m'affaire avec les deux petits sextoys que je viens de dénicher, la main de Gaïa a vite fait de trouver le sexe de Harper, et inversement. Une fois mes armes de guerre chargées, je me remets face à elles et les gronde du regarde. Aussitôt elles retirent leurs mains et me regardent agir.

Harper y passe la première. J'embrasse ses seins, son nombril, son sexe sur lequel je m'attarde un peu, et finis par introduire délicatement l'objet en silicone fuchsia siglé du logo LFS. Elle pousse un gémissement qui rend jalouse Gaïa. J'attrape la main de Harper pour la poser sur l'objet, l'invitant à se divertir pendant que j'offre le même sort à notre amie. Me voilà à présent entre ces deux femmes, maîtresse de leur désir au travers d'un objet siliconé, faignant moi aussi d'y prendre du plaisir. Alors qu'honnêtement, ce genre de scène ne fait que me titiller sans agir de façon direct sur mon désir.

Au bout d'un temps qui nous semble correct à toutes les trois, Gaïa et Harper font semblant de jouir plutôt bruyamment. Je sais qu'elles mentent. Dans ce genre de scénario et de trio, peu de filles arrivent à réellement prendre leur pied. Une fois leurs faux orgasmes calmés, je retire les sextoys pour qu'on les oublie. Elles se jettent sur moi pour m'allonger entre leurs deux corps et me couvrent de baisers.

— Coupez.

Je suis presque soulagée quand j'entends la voix d'Anya qui nous fait revenir dans la monde réel. Cela n'a pas été désagréable pour moi puisque l'on ne m'a presque pas touché, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsque des objets extérieurs entrent en jeu, n'en utilisant pas moi-même dans ma vie privée. Bien sûr je sais m'en servir à présent, mais je n'aime pas cela. Cette vidéo aura du mal à fonctionner après celles de Clarke et moi si les chiffres que m'avaient donnés Jaha sont exactes… Mais bon, je suppose que la productrice, sûrement sous les conseils de Jaha, sait ce qu'elle fait.

Anya nous invite à nous rhabiller et nous pouvons regagner la loge.

— Tu m'as fait mal Lexa, dit Harper alors que Gaïa s'apprête à pénétrer sous la douche.

— Merde pardon, je suis désolée…

Son air sévère s'étire en sourire.

— C'est rien t'en fait pas, je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les jouets. Juste pour la prochaine fois, vas-y plus doucement, mmh ?

— Promis !

— Ton statut de légende ne te permets pas de nous maltraiter ! s'esclaffe Gaïa.

— Oh ça va toi, va te laver ! Je lui réponds en lui balançant mon peignoir à la tronche.

Gaïa crie et se réfugie dans la cabine de douche.

— Légende ? je demande amusée.

— Elle n'a pas tord, répond Harper, ta vidéo avec Clarke c'est une folie !

— Une dinguerie même, hurle Gaïa pour couvrir les bruits d'eau.

— A ce point ?

— Lexa ! 2 millions de vues en moins de deux semaines, tu définirais ça comment toi ?

Harper me regarde étonnée. Elle ne peut pas se douter que je ne suis jamais retournée sur le site de la boite depuis la sortie de _L'Amante d'Aphrodite_. 2 millions de vues ! Bien sûr que des vidéos de LFS avaient déjà atteint ce score là, et même cumulé beaucoup plus de visionnages, mais autant en si peu de temps, c'était une première. Je suis prise d'un vertige qui m'oblige à m'asseoir sur la banquette. Harper me dévisage toujours.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Je, oui, euh, pardon, c'est que… Je n'avais pas regardé le nombre de vues depuis quelques jours alors… Ça m'a paru abyssale d'un coup.

— Abyssale, ça tu peux le dire, crie Gaïa qui nous écoute toujours, c'est sa troisième vidéo et cette Clarke fait déjà mieux que toi !

Cette remarque aurait pu me blesser du temps où je pensais encore que Clarke était là pour me voler la vedette, mais connaissant maintenant les plans d'Alie, ces paroles sont plutôt rassurantes.

— Oh Gaïa ne fait pas ta jalouse, dit Harper, tu l'as vu la vidéo, non ? Tu vois bien qu'on n'a jamais été à cette hauteur là ! Moi je dis qu'on tient une certaine perfection ici. Enfin, j'aurais été incapable de faire ça. Chapeau Lexa.

On entend Gaïa ronchonner et nous rigolons Harper et moi.

— J'attends de voir la suite, je dis pour continuer, on verra bien si le public accroche ou fini par se lasser de la nouveauté.

En arrivant chez moi je franchis enfin le cap. Je regarde _L'Amante d'Aphrodite_. A quoi bon me la cacher, de toute façon c'est une épreuve inévitable. Avant toute chose, histoire de reculer le moment fatidique, je vais voir la galerie de photos. J'ai l'impression que Sinclair s'est surpassé. Mais peut-être que cela vient du fait que les poses n'étaient pas imités et les clichés pris sur le vif. Il avait su se faire discret et prendre des photos étonnantes. Je sape la partie commentaires et lance enfin la vidéo. J'eus l'impression que mes paupières ne battirent pas une seule fois en quarante deux minutes.

— 42 minutes ?!

Cela avait duré si longtemps ?! Pourtant quand j'y repensais j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir tenu à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois l'étonnement horaire passé, mon esprit peut se concentrer sur le fond. Cette fille c'est moi ? J'avais réellement donné toute cette énergie et toute cette fougue ? J'avais réussi pendant plus de quarante minutes à paraître si passionnée et si excitée ? La tête m'en tourne. Je comprends soudain pourquoi les 2 millions de vues – qui sont maintenant déjà à plus de 2 millions 400 milles. C'est réellement le chef-d'œuvre d'Alie, qui d'ailleurs je m'en étonne, ne m'a pas contactée depuis. Peut-être qu'elle attend que la date anniversaire soit bien passée pour espérer ne pas tomber dans une de mes périodes sombres. Je défile sous la vidéo pour lire quelques commentaires. Aucune surprise, ils sont presque tous dithyrambiques. Beaucoup parlent de la prochaine élection qui serait un duel acharné et déchirant, d'autres prévois déjà que Lexa et Clarke pourraient être Aphrodite à deux. Pas mal de fans ont déjà compris le petit jeu d'Alie. Au vu de leur enthousiasme elle a bien joué son coup. Cette nouvelle et moi, on peut révolutionner Les Filles de Sappho.

Je passe deux bonnes heures, sans trop m'en rendre compte, à lire les commentaires. Quelques uns me font sourire car ils ne soutiennent pas vraiment notre duo. Certains veulent vite me revoir avec Raven, d'autre n'attendent que les vidéos de Clarke avec chaque autres filles, d'autres encore débattent et se demandent avec quelle actrice nous pourrions faire un trio – le nom de Raven sort le plus souvent. Je finis par fermer l'ordinateur, plutôt rassurée et enjouée par les réactions lues qui m'ont distraite sur mes possibles ressentis direct quant à Clarke. Ne préférant pas y repenser tout de suite, je cuisine ma lunch-box pour demain midi. Puis, histoire d'occuper mon esprit, je me plante devant Netflix avant de me coucher.

Cette nuit je tourne en rond. Je repense aux 2 millions, je repense à Clarke, je pense à Costia que je vais voir demain, je pense à Jaha qui risque de me demander encore plus d'argent si Alie décide de me récompenser pour ce nombre de vues hors norme. Je pourrais parler de ce dernier point à Alie, je sais qu'elle m'écouterait, je sais qu'elle me croirait, je sais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, mais si Jaha l'apprend je suis foutue et même Alie ne pourrait pas me défendre. Je suis coincée avec lui jusqu'à sa mort ou la mienne… Je souffle un grand coup pour essayer d'effacer ces idées néfastes de mes pensées. Je dois me concentrer sur demain. J'ai enfin pu me payer ce voyage à l'autre bout du pays, c'est là-dessus que je dois poser mon attention.

Le lendemain mon réveil sonne aux aurores me donnant l'impression d'avoir dormis trois minutes à peine. Mon train est à 7h14, interdiction de le rater. Pas le temps de prendre une douche, j'avale un petit déjeuner que j'essaye copieux pour tenir un maximum, et enfile un pantalon le plus unisexe possible avec une chemise à carreau que je boutonne jusqu'en haut et que je rentre dans le pantalon. Je sors la boîte à chaussures qui contient la photo de Costia et moi sans l'ouvrir, pour atteindre la boîte en plastique noire de laquelle j'ôte le couvercle. Je récupère les deux billets de train, la perruque, les lunettes de soleil et la brassière de compression que je glisse dans mon sac à dos à côté de ma boîte à repas et d'un livre. J'enfile les Stan Smith avant de remettre les deux boîtes sous le lit. Je fouille dans ma salle de bain et pose autour de mon poignet deux élastiques noirs. Pas de maquillage pour moi aujourd'hui. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, bois une gorgée d'eau et quitte mon appartement.

J'arrive à la gare en avance. Le temps de chercher le quai, de vérifier les horaires de départ et d'arrivée et de monter dans le train une fois celui-ci à quai. Au fur et à mesure que le wagon se remplit, j'examine les visages. Personne que je connais. Bien. Je vais visiblement partager mon trajet avec un homme d'Église. En effet une personne en tenue de prêtre prend place à mes côtés. L'image me fait rire, s'il savait ce que je faisais pour gagner ma vie… Je lui glisse un gentil sourire, il me le rend et le train démarre. C'est parti pour 5h de trajet. Bien enfoncée dans mon siège, j'ouvre mon sac et en sors le livre que j'y avais glissé, en prenant garde que mon voisin ne voit pas le reste de mes affaires.

Mais ma lecture devient vite laborieuse. Mon esprit divague sur la vidéo vue hier et je dois à plusieurs reprises recommencer une page dont j'ai lu le contenu sans m'en rendre compte, sans rien retenir. Je me résous à fermer l'ouvrage et à le poser sur ma tablette. Un coup d'œil dans le reflet de la vitre m'indique que mon voisin dort. Mieux vaut qu'il dorme et évite de lire le tourment sur mon visage. Homme de Foi reste dans ta chasteté pendant que je pense à cette fille nue qui me retourne les sangs à cause de notre lieu de travail.

Allons bon Lexa, avec toutes les filles que tu as dû former depuis les débuts de cette entreprise, tu devrais avoir l'habitude tout de même. Pourquoi diable cette blonde pas plus belle qu'Ontari, pas plus douce que Raven, pas plus svelte que Harper, te fait cet effet là ? Et si c'était l'idée d'Alie de faire de nous deux un couple modèle qui m'était monté à la tête ? Non, elle me troublait déjà la première fois que je l'ai vu jouer. Oui, mais parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me vole ma place, mon argent et qu'elle mette ainsi ma liberté en péril. Ç'aurait été cette peur qui a créé la fascination ? Peut-être bien. En attendant, quel qu'en soit la cause, j'avais fini par ne focaliser mon esprit quasiment que sur elle et par penser beaucoup trop à son corps et à son visage. J'avais eu de plus en plus ce désir de tourner avec elle mais aussi de la connaître. Si je l'avais invité à venir chez moi au lendemain du tournage c'était aussi pour passer un peu de temps à ses côtés sans tout l'aspect sexuel de nos précédentes rencontres. Le moment avait été court mais m'avait donné envie de retenter l'expérience. Sauf que ma timidité m'empêche pour l'instant de faire de nouveau le premier pas. Et surtout parce que je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attends d'elle. Je me connais, je sais que je peux en tomber amoureuse, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me relancer dans ce genre de situation. Pas après ce que j'ai déjà vécu, pas avec Jaha sur mon dos.

Le train ralenti pour son premier arrêt. Je relève la tête pour vérifier qu'aucun visage connu ne pénètre dans ma rame. Je ferais de même pour les trois arrêts qui suivront. Me coupant à chaque fois dans mes réflexions.

Vers 10h mon ventre gargouille, quelques gorgées d'eau et le temps ont raison de cette cacophonie. Une heure et demie plus tard un poids enserre mon cœur, comme par intuition. Mon esprit sait que le moment est bientôt là. Je tente de faire le vide pour redescendre. Mes battements redeviennent normaux. Encore une quinzaine de minutes et je quitte mon siège définitivement. Mon prêtre semble surpris lorsque je rassemble mes affaires pour partir mais je me fiche bien de son avis. Je me dirige et m'enferme dans les toilettes.

Je baisse la cuvette des WC et y pose mon sac que j'ouvre en grand. Je déboutonne ma chemise, retire mon soutien gorge et attrape la brassière de compression que j'enfile avec un peu de difficulté. J'arrange ma poitrine pour être le moins gênée possible, heureusement la nature ne m'as pas vraiment gâtée de ce point de vue là et dissimuler mes seins est chose facile, et fourre mon soutient-gorge dans mon sac duquel je prend la perruque. Je l'arrange, la coiffe un peu, souffle dessus pour remettre quelques mèches rebelles en place. Je la repose un instant le temps de retirer un élastique de mon poignet pour me faire une queue de cheval. S'en suit plusieurs essais ratés pour essayer de dissimuler mes cheveux longs sous cette perruque qui ne semble pas vouloir accepter une telle masse de poils sans l'aide d'un professionnel. Mais mes efforts finissent par payer et ma nouvelle coiffure paraît aussi naturelle que mon torse plat. Je remets ma chemise et je finis le travail en enfilant la paire de lunettes de soleil. Je referme mon sac et urine un instant avant de remettre ma chemise dans mon jean et de me regarder une ultime fois dans le miroir. Je suis prête.

Je sors de la cabine et attend devant la porte de sortie que le train entre en gare et s'arrête. Comme d'habitude, mon déguisement est crédible et personne ne semble me dévisager. Pourtant en sortant de la gare je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter les environs. Heda, mon alter-ego, m'anonymise, les années qui ont passé aussi, mais je ne me sens pas à l'abri.

Je me dirige vers le fleuriste juste en face de ma sortie et utilise le reste de mon argent pour acheter un bouquet de roses blanches. Je crois que la jeune fleuriste se souvient de moi, enfin de Heda. Je lui souris pour paraître normal et m'en retourne pour longer la gare afin d'emprunter une ruelle qui m'éloigne de la ville.

Il me faut une bonne demi-heure de marche pour arriver devant l'hôpital. Sa vue ne me provoque aucun effet particulier, si ce n'est de me rappeler que j'y suis née et qu'il indique mon arrivée à destination. Je passe le grand portail ouvert à tous à cette heure de la journée. Mes pas me mènent derrière le secteur gériatrique qui me permet de gagner un bon quart d'heure de marche. Une fois le bâtiment lugubre passé, je sors de l'enceinte hospitalière par une petite porte que peu de gens doivent emprunter aujourd'hui et qui débouche à mon point d'arrivée.

Je referme la porte légère derrière moi, avance encore quelques mètres avec le cœur battant et me stop devant la grande grille métallique. Le lieu a le mérite d'être placé à un très bon endroit, stratégique pour l'hôpital mais un peu inquiétant pour les proches des personnes hospitalisées.

Je réajuste ma chemise, renifle l'odeur des roses, me racle la gorge et me décide enfin à pousser la grille. L'endroit est désert, comme la plupart du temps. Je tourne tout de suite à gauche, dépasse cinq rangées et m'engouffre dans la sixième. Je compte jusqu'à 7 et devant le 8ème marbre je m'arrête.

— Bonjour Costia, je t'ai apporté des roses blanches.

Je m'accroupis pour poser le bouquet sur la pierre tombale. D'une manière rituelle je lis les noms inscrits sur la stèle comme pour m'assurer de la dure vérité.

— Alexandre Schneider 1910 – 1988. July Schneider née Haynes 1916 – 2003. Aliéna Collins née Schneider 1938 – 2011. Costia Collins 1992 – 2013.

* * *

 _ **Je suis navrée pour tout ceux qui avaient deviné que Costia était morte haha, j'avoue c'était un peu évident même si j'ai voulu jouer la carte du suspense.**_

 _ **La semaine prochaine on en apprendra plus sur le passé de Costia et Lexa.**_

 _ **Bon weekend !**_


	10. Costia

_**En cette belle journée de printemps je vous propose le chapitre 9 qui nous en révèle beaucoup sur Costia et le passé de Lexa ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

A côté de mon bouquet de roses, un pot de Lys bien entretenu. Je sais que ces fleures sont là pour Costia. L'idée qu'un autre prenne soin de sa mémoire me réchauffe le cœur. Mais je sais aussi que cette attention vient d'une personne qui n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, même après avoir découvert sa vérité, et non de ses parents qui à l'heure actuelle doivent toujours lui en vouloir. Quel genre de parents peuvent ne pas pardonner à leur fille une chose aussi ridicule même après sa mort ? Chaque fois que je reviens dans cette ville j'ai peur de les croiser. Au moins au cimetière je sais que je suis tranquille. Et vu la fraîcheur des Lys personne ne viendra me déranger aujourd'hui. Si encore on était à la date anniversaire de sa mort ou de son enterrement, peut-être qu'il y aurait un risque, mais non, aujourd'hui, comme chaque fois, je serais seule.

— Tu te rends compte Costia, aujourd'hui ça fait dix ans qu'on s'est rencontré.

 _Mon heure de colle était bientôt finie. La nuit tombait déjà sur la façade ouest du lycée et je savais que j'allais être une des dernières à sortir de l'établissement. Mais franchement, ça valait le coup. L'image du visage effaré de la prof de maths en découvrant ses copies d'examens collées toutes ensemble me faisait toujours autant rire. Et c'était sans doute à cause de mon incapacité à me retenir de rire que j'avais été la seule à être punie…_

— _Enfin, c'était vraiment drôle !_

 _Le surveillant releva le nez de sa lecture pour me foudroyer du regard. Je m'excusai avec des gestes approximatifs quand la sonnerie retentit enfin._

— _Tu peux y aller Lexa. Et j'espère ne plus te revoir !_

— _Oh mais pourquoi, on se tient si bien compagnie !_

 _Je me levai en trombe et couru presque pour sortir de la salle, amusée. Je ralentis une fois dans le couloir, histoire d'éviter une autre heure de colle, et rejoignis l'escalier A qui me mènerait plus vite dehors. En arrivant devant je tombai nez à nez avec une femme de ménage qui me demanda poliment d'emprunter un autre escalier. Je dus me résigner à emprunter le B qui me faisait faire un détour en passant par la cours. Tant pis. Arrivée dans la cours je longeai le bâtiment de musique et de peinture quand une mélodie m'arrêta. Il faisait sombre et la lumière était allumée dans une des salles, la musique s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte. Intriguée je m'approchai pour écouter l'air qui sonnait agréable à mes oreilles. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Une silhouette fine de femme me tournait le dos, assise devant un piano droit. Sa chevelure rousse ondulait au mouvement de ses bras, prolongement direct de ses doigts sur les touches. Je connaissais peu la musique mais cet air là, je l'avais déjà entendu. Ma position sur la pointe des pieds me fatigua vite. Un banc était placé un peu à côté de la fenêtre. Je décidai de grimper dessus pour pouvoir observer plus longtemps. J'aurais pu juste m'y asseoir et profiter du son, mais cette fille, alors que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer son visage, m'hypnotisait. Je montai sur le banc et me penchai en m'agrippant au rebord de l'encadrement pour ne pas tomber. C'était finalement tout autant sportif._

 _Alors que je pensais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur la musique et essayer de retrouver où j'avais déjà entendu ce morceau, la rousse s'arrêta net comme un plein milieu d'une note._

— _Tu sais, tu peux entrer dans la salle plutôt que de m'observer en douce._

 _En disant cela elle était restée de dos. Elle aurait dû chanter, sa voix allait parfaitement avec la sonorité du piano qui résonnait encore dans ma tête._

— _Je, euh…_

 _Déstabilisée je fus forcée de descendre de mon perchoir. Une fois à terre, comme la mélodie n'avait toujours pas repris, je décidai, rassemblant mon courage, d'entrer dans la pièce. La fille ne se retourna pas pour autant. Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte elle se remis à jouer. Je m'adossai contre un mur et fermai les yeux pour l'écouter terminer sa partition._

 _Une fois de plus le silence se fit._

— _Je connais cette musique, osai-je enfin dire, mais pas moyen de me souvenir du lieu et du contexte où je l'ai entendu._

 _Au son de ma voix mon inconnue se retourna et je pus découvrir les traits fins de son visage. Des tâches de rousseurs constellaient ses joues et l'arrête de son nez, lui donnant un air enfantin qui commençait à tirer vers la femme adulte. J'avais 17 ans, aucun moyen de dire si elle était plus jeune ou non._

— The Windmills Of Your Mind _, de Michel Legrand. Même si tu n'as jamais vu le film dont elle est tirée, l'air est très connu donc tu as sans doute dû l'entendre ailleurs, au hasard d'une rue ou d'une émission._

— _Les moulins de ton esprit ?_

— Les Moulins de mon Cœur _en français._

— _Peut-être que ça me dit quelque chose en effet… En tous cas c'est très joli. Enfin, je veux dire, tu l'as très bien joué je trouve…_

 _Je me sentais un peu honteuse tout à coup. Je ne connaissais rien à la musique et mon compliment me semblait tout à fait banal et inutile._

— _Hé bien merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de jouer pour quelqu'un._

 _Devant mon silence l'inconnue se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Elle s'approcha doucement et me tendit sa main. Ma gêne me fit mal évaluer la distance et au lieu d'attraper sa main j'attrapai son poignet que je serrai. Amusée elle m'imita et serra aussi le mien. C'est en secouant cette poignée de main étrange qu'elle me dit son nom :_

— _Costia Collins, enchantée._

— _Lexa Woods, moi de même, je crois !_

 _Ma timidité la fit rire. Je savais être espiègle et finir collée tard le soir, mais j'arrivais aussi facilement à être troubler par l'humain._

— Je n'oublierai jamais cette lueur dans ton regard la première fois que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de joie et de malice chez quelqu'un de si jeune.

Je ne lui avais raconté que bien plus tard comment j'étais tombée par hasard sur elle ce soir-là. Puis j'avais pris l'habitude de me faire coller le jeudi soir pour pouvoir rester au lycée et aller l'entendre jouer une fois ma punition terminée. C'était comme cela que nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter. Je savais à cette époque, et ce depuis la fin du collège déjà, que j'étais attirée par les femmes, mais personne n'était au courant, j'avais bien trop peur des réactions de mon entourage. Nous étions dans le lycée d'une petite ville où l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment une chose courante. Costia découvrit son attirance pour les femmes à mon contact. Plus tard je m'en voulu énormément de lui avoir fait découvrir ce doux pêcher, même si elle essayait toujours de me rassurer en me disant que si cela n'avait pas été moi ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant notre première année de relation nous rêvions de nous échapper vers la capitale une fois le Bac en poche. Elle avait 17 ans comme moi. Nous vivions notre idylle cachée mais nous nous en fichions. Les jeudis soirs dans la salle de musique nous laissaient toute liberté, et mon père souvent en déplacement permettait de nous retrouver chez moi pour passer des week-ends entiers sous le même toit.

Mon ventre gargouille et me ramène au présent. Je sors du cimetière pour respecter la mort et vais engloutir mon repas sur un banc non loin de là, au pied d'un arbre dont l'ombre me refroidit un peu trop. Une fois restaurée il me reste 3h avant mon train de retour. Avant de penser à peut-être faire un tour en ville, je retourne sur la tombe de Costia qui je sais être au soleil à cette heure. Si elle ne me réchauffe pas le cœur elle pourra au moins faire cesser mes frissons.

Le cimetière n'est pas bien grand. Je m'assoie à même la pierre tombale. Personne ne viendra m'embêter.

— Je sais, moi aussi je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de se cacher, on aurait dû se tirer plus vite… Mais avec juste le Bac en poche et sans argent on serait allé où ? On aurait fini au même endroit…

 _Le 8 mars 2010 j'ai eu 18 ans, la fête fut splendide. Tous mes amis étaient là, ma famille, Costia, qui se faisait passer pour une amie, et même son frère qu'elle avait invité pour l'occasion. Ce dernier avait essayé de flirter avec moi, mais dans l'effervescence de la soirée il n'avait pas vraiment eu de succès. Costia ne s'en était pas même rendu compte. Le 25 mai ce fut au tour de ma petite amie. Ses parents, son frère, nos amies, je passais pour la meilleure amie. La fête tout aussi folle semblait orbiter néanmoins autour d'un sujet : les examens. Nous étions en effet un peu moins d'un mois avant les épreuves du Bac et cela nous inquiétait beaucoup. A cette soirée-là Costia et moi avions réussi à nous éclipser dans le jardin pour parler. Uniquement des mots, il était hors de questions de nous embrasser quand personne dans la maison ne connaissait notre secret._

— _J'ai été reçu à la fac de musique, me dit Costia en regardant au loin, mais je ne vais pas y aller. Je dirais à mes parents que je m'y suis inscrite mais je trouverais un job pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour qu'on puisse partir. J'essaierai de voir si le patron qui m'engage en juillet veut bien me garder._

— _Tu es sûre ?_

 _Costia se tourna vers moi._

— _C'était ce qu'on voulait, non ? Tu ne veux plus partir avec moi Lexa ?_

— _Si, si bien sûr mais c'est ton rêve la musique, alors peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre encore un peu…_

— _Moi je ne peux pas attendre, et puis si on monte à la capitale je pourrais m'inscrire au conservatoire, c'est 1000 fois mieux que la fac de la grande ville voisine ! Et puis toi aussi, tu t'es inscrite en droit par défaut mais je suis sûre qu'avec un petit boulot tu aurais le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux réellement faire !_

— _Oui, tu as sans doute raison…_

 _Je n'étais pas aussi sûre que je voulais bien le laisser entendre. Mais je désirai lui faire confiance. Je l'aimais, j'allais la suivre._

— _Ce serait mieux si on pouvait partir ce soir, dis-je en rêvant._

— _C'est vrai, mais sans le Bac on irait où ?_

— _Soyons raisonnable._

— _Voilà. On y retourne ?_

 _Costia m'offrit un magnifique sourire. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser. Je pressai légèrement sa main avant de la lâcher et nous retournâmes avec les convives._

 _Deux mois plus tard nous avions le Bac en poche, notre lycée frôlait chaque année les 100 % de réussite, et des projets de vacances plein la tête. Costia travaillait en juillet, je n'avais rien trouvé malheureusement, j'espérais être plus chanceuse pour septembre et ainsi réaliser notre fuite. Elle partait, en août, au soleil deux semaines avec ses parents (son frère travaillait tout l'été à l'étranger), mon père avait pris son mois d'août entier. N'étant pas forcément emballée à l'idée de passer mes vacances avec lui, il avait accepté pour que je ne parte que deux semaines à ses côtés. Il me restait les deux dernières pour profiter de Costia._

 _Le mois de juillet fut long. Les occasions pour voir Costia se faisaient très rares et nous n'avions jamais été séparé aussi longtemps. Le patron accepta de la reprendre à partir d'octobre. L'avenir nous souriait._

 _Les deux premières semaines d'août furent encore pire. Deux semaines entières sans pouvoir nous voir, nous parler en face ou nous sentir. Insoutenable. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes chez moi pour la fin des vacances ce fut comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des années. Nous nous sentions ridicules, enfantines mais heureuses et libres sans nos parents, nos amis hors de la ville._

 _Le hasard de la vie cella notre sort autrement. Nos parents rentraient le samedi dans la journée, il était convenu que chacune rentre chez elle le vendredi soir. Pour les trois jours qu'il nous restait à passer à deux nous avions décidé d'aller chez Costia._

 _L'après-midi caniculaire nous avait forcé à rester à l'intérieur, volets et rideaux fermés pour garder le frais. Et quitte à vivre dans le noir, autant vivre au lit. Nous qui étions pourtant de ces jeunes accro aux réseaux sociaux et messages instantanés, n'avions quasiment pas touchés nos téléphones portables depuis le début de nos retrouvailles, et ce jour-là ils gisaient sur la table de chevet depuis la veille, probablement en silencieux ou sans batterie. Grosse erreur. Je me souviendrais encore longtemps de mes derniers moments d'enfance et d'insouciance._

— _Tu veux un truc à boire ? demandai-je à Costia blottie contre moi._

— _Non pourquoi ?_

— _Parce que moi je descends, ma gorge va finir par disparaître !_

— _Tu n'as qu'à te repaître de mes baisers !_

 _En gloussant elle frotta son nez contre le mien. Je m'échappai de son étreinte et sortis de la chambre en lui tirant ma langue sèche. Je descendis les escaliers, complètement nue pour essayer d'absorber le plus possible la fraîcheur de la maison, en sifflotant. Je me dirigeai d'abord vers le robinet de la cuisine quand le frigo attira mon attention. La pensée de la bouteille de jus d'orange glacée qui s'y cachait me fit me lécher les babines. Aujourd'hui encore je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas entendre la clef dans la serrure et la porte, sans doute que l'ouverture du frigo et ma soif les avaient camouflés. J'attrapai la bouteille au liquide jaune et pulpeux. En refermant le frigidaire ce fut la lumière allumée que je remarquai avant le père de Costia en plein dans mon champs de vision. Quand mon esprit percuta enfin il était trop tard pour me cacher. Il ne m'avait vu qu'une fois, à la majorité de sa fille, il savait qui j'étais. Tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais nue au milieu de sa cuisine n'aurait eu aucun sens. Je lâchai la bouteille de jus à moitié ouverte qui résonna en tombant au sol. Le liquide froid et sucré glaça mes pieds. Sans trop de rationalité je fuis avant que monsieur Collins n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je me mis à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et j'entrai en trombe dans la chambre de Costia, respirant comme un bœuf. La pénombre me serra le cœur et m'empêcha de voir la réaction de mon amante._

— _Olala je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre une seconde sans moi Lexa, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de courir dans les escaliers !_

 _Ce furent les derniers mots sur un ton insouciant que j'entendis sortir de la bouche de Costia. Les derniers._

— _Ton père est là, fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire entre deux bouffés d'air._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _A tâtons je cherchai l'interrupteur. Costia plissa fortement les yeux._

— _Je ne rigole pas Costia, ton père est dans la cuisine ! Il m'a vue, dans cette… tenue…_

 _D'un coup je fonçai vers le fond de la pièce pour enfiler mon short à même la peau. Costia qui n'arrivait pas encore à réagir se redressa lentement sur le lit. Alors que j'empoignais mon débardeur pour cacher ma poitrine, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un un énorme fracas. Costia cacha instinctivement sa nudité avec le drap froissé._

— _Papa, qu'est-ce que... ?_

— _Ta mère a été appelé en urgence pour le boulot, on a dû rentrer plus tôt, je t'ai envoyé un message, mais on s'en fou, c'est quoi cette fille nue au milieu de ma cuisine ?_

 _En posant la question il comprit. Il vit sa fille nue dans son lit, moi torse nue à côté, mon t-shirt à la main. Par terre à mes pieds gisaient nos sous-vêtements et le reste de nos habits. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à son sang pour faire un tour. Il se rua sur sa fille et lui arracha le drap des bras. Costia fut propulsée à moitié hors du lit._

— _Dégagez d'ici !_

 _Je ne savais pas l'homme capable de hurler si fort. Les murs en pierres renvoyèrent le cri dans mes oreilles qui fit vibrer mes tympans._

— _Mais papa, laissez-moi t'expliquer ! dit Costia qui s'était mise debout._

— _Je ne suis pas idiot merci, je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, sortez !_

— _Laissez-nous au moins nous habiller monsieur…_

— _Sortez ! Je ne tolérerai_

 _pas vos présences une minute de plus !_

— _Mais, laisse-moi voir maman…_

— _Il en est hors de question ! Je t'interdis de parler de ces cochonneries à ta mère ! Déguerpissez, vite !_

 _Comme nous ne bougions toujours pas, il pénétra dans la pièce, ramassa la pile de vêtements, me les balança à la figure pour que je les attrape et me tira par l'épaule jusqu'en dehors de la pièce._

— _Lâche-là ! cria Costia._

 _Puis il attrapa sa fille par le poignet et la sortit elle aussi de la chambre. Dans un geste de bonté qui nous sauva sans doute, il attrapa nos deux téléphones et nous les envoya à la figure. J'ai encore mal à l'arrête du nez quand j'y repense aujourd'hui. Le père nous poussa presque dans les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine la mère de Costia était là. Elle sembla perdue une seconde mais nous voyant presque nue couplé à la rage de son mari, elle comprit. J'espérais de la bonté de sa part mais ses traits prirent la même déception et la même colère que celle de son homme. Au moins ils faisaient la paire. Elle ne dit aucun mot. Costia m'apprendrait plus tard qu'elle avait oublié la voix de sa mère à la seconde où elle avait lu le silence sur ses lèvres ce jour-là._

 _Le père nous jeta littéralement sur le palier de la porte qu'il nous claqua en pleine figure avant d'ajouter un trop théâtrale « et ne vous avisez plus de mettre un pied dans cette maison ! ». Costia, muette, essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais rien à faire, il avait déjà fermé à clef._

— _Viens, lui dis-je en la couvrant du mieux que je pus avec le tissu de sa robe._

 _Nous nous éloignâmes de la maison en nous habillant._

— _Viens on va chez moi._

 _Nous marchâmes dans un silence pesant. Devant ma porte Costia commença à paniquer. Je compris et sortis la clef de ma poche arrière de short. Elle paru un peu soulagée. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué la chaleur accablante de la rue, pourtant la fraîcheur de mon foyer me glaça les sangs. Costia s'écroula._

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

— Avec tout ça tu n'as jamais pu revoir ton frère, je suis désolée…

Nous avions passé les trois jours restant à essayer de contacter ses parents. Mais rien à faire. Aucun appels, aucun SMS. J'avais même tenté de les appeler sur leur fixe de mon fixe, mais rien. A croire qu'ils s'étaient évaporé de honte. Costia et moi avions passé nos journées à pleurer. Mais j'essayais de la rassurer en lui disant que nous trouverions une solution, qu'ils finiraient par entendre raison, que je forcerai mon père à l'héberger. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon ingrat de géniteur, aussi aigre que les parents de Costia. Lorsqu'il était rentré il avait d'abord paru content de voir que j'avais une amie chez moi. Mais lorsque nous avions commencé à lui expliquer la situation il était parti dans la même colère noire que les deux autres adultes à qui nous avions déjà dû faire face. Je ne savais même pas qu'une haine pareille pouvait exister. Mais après tout, n'avais-je pas toujours su que mon père ne m'aimait pas ? Qu'il m'éduquait uniquement pour entre hommage à la mémoire de ma mère ? Et puis, n'était-ce pas pour la mentalité arriérée de notre petite ville que nous avions toujours caché ce que nous étions ? Cette satané cité qui se vantait d'avoir toujours un lycée et d'être en partenariat avec plusieurs facs de la région, cette ville encore desservie par le TGV, dont les commerces ne fermaient pas les uns après les autres, cette province qui comptait sur son hôpital et sa maternité attirant les jeunes couples des villages environnant. Cette ville si merveilleuse qui avait réussi à élire un Maire sur lequel des soupçons de nazisme flottaient. Et ils en étaient fières !

Impossible de rester plus longtemps dans les environs, nous étions majeures, plus personne ne pouvaient nous aider. La fuite vers la capitale c'était maintenant qu'il fallait l'entreprendre. Dans son immense bonté, un peu plus grande que celle du père de Costia, mon père nous avait laissé prendre quelques affaires et le reste de mes économies avant de nous foutre à la rue. Nous avions passé la nuit dehors avant de monter dans le premier train qui nous emmènerait loin de ce domaine d'arriérés.

— Finalement on a eu la fuite qu'on méritait Costia… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par le savoir tôt ou tard le temps qu'on amasse assez d'argent pour partir convenablement…

 _Nous étions, légalement grâce au boulot d'été de Costia, dans le train, épuisées par la nuit presque blanche que nous avions passés dehors._

— _Il y a un refuge pour les personnes comme nous dans lequel on pourrait trouver de l'aide, m'informa Costia._

— _Un refuge ?_

 _Elle me montra la page web sur son téléphone._

— _On ferait mieux de les appeler avant, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Elle acquiesça. Je lui pris le portable des mains et sortis du wagon pour aller passer l'appel. Un homme très gentil répondit après quelques sonneries. Il m'écouta expliquer ma situation et m'invita à passer à l'adresse indiquée sur le site internet. Un de ses collègues nous recevrait pour essayer de trouver des solutions. Je le remerciai chaleureusement avant de retourner auprès de Costia pour tout lui expliquer._

 _En arrivant au refuge j'avais presque honte. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'endroit et jamais je n'aurais imaginé m'y retrouver un jour. Et pourtant, j'étais en train de pousser la porte pour y pénétrer avec une femme à mon bras._

— _Bonjour, dis-je d'une toute petite voix au jeune homme à l'accueil._

— _Mesdemoiselles, je peux vous aider ?_

 _Je lui expliquai la conversation que j'avais eu dans son collègue dans le train._

— _Installez-vous sur les banquettes on va venir s'occuper de vous._

— _Merci._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard une femme brune, quelques années à peine de plus que nous, descendit les escaliers en face, un énorme sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Elle attrapa une chaise et prit place en face de nous._

— _Bonjour, je m'appelle Alie, je suis une bénévole de l'association._

 _Elle nous tendit une main que nous serrâmes chacune notre tour._

— _Mon collègue que vous avez eu au téléphone plus tôt m'a brièvement expliqué votre situation. On a de la place ici pour vous héberger au moins jusqu'à la rentrée universitaire, après ça va devenir un peu plus chargé, mais on verra à ce moment là. Ça vous irait ?_

 _Costia et moi nous regardâmes puis nous nous retournâmes vers notre sauveuse en secouant vivement et positivement nos têtes. Alie sourit._

— _Est-ce que vous avez besoin de parler ? A deux ou en privé ? On est là aussi pour vous aider, autre que par l'hébergement et la nourriture je veux dire._

— _M-moi, je veux bien vous parler, balbutia Costia, je crois que j'en ai besoin…_

 _Alie se tourna vers moi._

— _Pour moi ça ira, je vais vous laisser._

 _J'étais trop en colère pour pouvoir parler de toute la situation maintenant. Je me levai sans trop savoir quoi faire qui leur permît un peu d'intimité._

— _Tu peux aller dans la cours là, si tu veux prendre un peu le soleil._

 _Alie me montrait du doigt une cours intérieure exposée plein sud. Il faisait moins chaud ici, c'était tentant. Je rejoignis le petit coin de paradis pour laisser le loisir à Costia de s'exprimer._

— Tu sais, Alie a toujours refusé de me révéler votre conversation de ce jour-là, même après ta mort…

L'idée me fait sourire. J'ai longtemps cherché à connaître le contenu de leur échange, mais j'avais fini par faire une croix sur cette idée.

Je regarde ma montre. Je n'ai plus le temps d'aller me promener en ville.

— Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille Costia, j'ai un train à prendre, j'essayerais de passer pour ton anniversaire mais je ne promets rien, avec Jaha tu sais… Enfin… Pardon je ne suis pas censée parler de ça devant toi…

Je glisse un bisou sur le bout de mes doigts que je dépose sur la tombe puis je me lève.

— Au revoir Costia.

Avant de quitter le cimetière je fais un détour pour rendre visite à ma mère.

— Si tu avais été en vie à l'époque, est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvé ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais évité de devenir une star de la pornographie pour gagner ma vie ?

La tombe muette face à mes questions me serre le cœur. J'ai une nausée que j'essaie de ravaler. Je ferme les yeux comme pour la saluer et reprend le chemin de la gare.

En passant dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital je m'imagine un instant ne pas y être née.

* * *

 _ **Le rôle exacte d'Alie dans la vie de Lexa commence à se dessiner petit à petit. Semaine prochaine : le retour de Clarke et une réunion plutôt étrange…**_

 _ **Bon weekend !**_


	11. Emori

_**Voici déjà le 10ème chapitre, le temps passe si vite ! Clarke est de retour et elle va enfin prendre une place très importante dans l'histoire, parce que, après tout, nous sommes dans une fanfiction Clexa, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Dans le train du retour, Clarke a complètement disparu. Les visites de ma ville natale et de la tombe de mon premier Amour ont tendance à effacer ma mémoire à court terme pour me replonger dans un passé douloureux. Je reste néanmoins assez lucide pour m'empêcher de repenser pleinement aux circonstances de la mort de Costia. Je ne veux plus jamais me l'imaginer. Même si mes rendez-vous avec Jaha me la rappellent, j'essaie toujours d'effacer le souvenir âcre qui remonte. Jusqu'ici je m'en étais plutôt bien tirée.

Un quatre d'heure avant l'arrivée du train sur la capitale, je quitte mon siège pour m'enfermer aux toilettes. Il est temps de remettre Heda au placard. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil que je n'ai jamais quittées depuis que je les ai posées sur mon nez. La lumière blanche de la cabine me fait plisser les yeux. Soudain j'ai honte, honte du visage androgyne que mon reflet renvoie, honte d'avoir à me cacher ainsi. Une impression d'avoir gâché l'intégralité de mon unique existence m'écrase les épaules. Le poids et immensément lourd et mes yeux s'humidifient. Mais je me suis toujours interdite de pleurer un 25 mai. Je secoue vivement la tête pour essayer de me calmer et j'arrache le postiche. Je le fourre sans plus le regarder dans mon sac avec les lunettes. Je retirerai la brassière chez moi. Je détache mes cheveux et je retrouve mon Moi dans le miroir. Le poids s'allège un peu.

Quelques jours plus tard je tourne avec Niyhla. Maintenant que j'ai moi aussi tourné avec Clarke, je sais qu'elle va m'en parler. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir débattre. C'est ainsi, une fois que deux actrices se rencontrent elles vont obligatoirement parler de la nouvelle. Surtout vu les sensations que la-dite nouvelle fait naître. Et encore une fois je vais devoir mentir, ou minimiser les faits. J'aimerais en parler à quelqu'un… Je sais que Raven m'écoutera mais j'ai peur de me révéler de la sorte. Les uniques personnes à qui je me confiais par le passé étaient Costia et Alie. J'ai perdu mon lien avec la seconde après la mort de la première. Raven que je connais maintenant depuis cinq ans saurait sûrement être une bonne confidente, mais je n'étais pas encore assez proche pour me confier. Alie avait sût tout de suite être attentive et répondre à mes doutes. Raven en serait-elle capable ? Il allait bien falloir un jour que j'en parle, autrement je finirais par être complètement stressée, voire impuissante face à Clarke. J'ai même parfois le sentiment que ce n'est qu'à Clarke elle-même que je peux me confier.

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que Niyhla se débrouille mieux depuis qu'elle a rencontré Clarke. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un seul tournage avec une seule personne a pu la faire devenir plus douce, plus sensuelle et surtout plus à l'écoute ? C'est comme si tourner avec Clarke l'avait rapproché de l'idéal qu'Alie cherche en chacune de nous. Mais où est-ce que la productrice était aller pêcher cette nouvelle ?! _Un diamant brut_ , elle avait été si proche de la réalité… Non seulement Clarke et moi pourrions devenir le duo visages de la boîte, mais en plus chaque actrice pourrait devenir meilleure. Cette idée me fait peur. Depuis six ans je suis dans un train train quotidien assez bien cadré et plutôt tranquille. J'ai toujours eu confiance dans le projet d'Alie mais je n'avais jamais réellement cru qu'elle révolutionnerait la pornographie comme elle l'espérait. Maintenant qu'avec Clarke elle s'approche de son but j'ai l'impression d'être en danger. Jamais je ne serais prête pour être autant exposée. Toutes ces personnes que j'ai cherché à fuir pourraient me retrouver… Même si j'avais tourné le dos à ma famille neuf ans auparavant, je n'avais pas très envie qu'ils tombent sur une de mes vidéos. Mais si LFS commence à faire parler d'elle au niveau national voir mondial, je suis foutue.

— Ça va Lexa ? me demande Niyhla sortant de la douche.

Au vu de son regard insistant elle semble être sortie depuis un petit temps déjà.

— Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

— J'ai bien vu, tu as l'air embêté, qu'est-ce que se passe ?

La blonde s'assoit à mes côtés sur la banquette. Elle est totalement habillée, je suis encore nue sous mon peignoir. C'est la première fois que je trouve cela étrange.

— Je me disais qu'avec cette Clarke, Les Filles de Sappho allait prendre un tout nouveau tournant, et que ça pourrait avoir certaines conséquences indésirables…

— Comme se faire reconnaître dans la rue, hein ?

Elle a lu dans mes pensées.

— Moi aussi ça m'angoisse, continu Niyhla, mais comme ça m'est déjà arrivé et que ce n'était finalement pas insurmontable, j'essaie de me raisonner. Et puis je suppose que c'est le genre de choses auxquelles on s'habitue.

— Ta famille sait ce que tu fais pour vivre ?

— Oui, certains l'ont mal pris évidemment, mais tant que je n'en parle pas quand on se voit, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ?

— Je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec ma famille donc je pense que je ne connaîtrais jamais leur avis, et si je peux facilement me douter qu'ils n'approuveront pas j'ai quand même peur de leur réaction. C'est idiot mais j'ai envie qu'ils gardent une certaine image de moi.

— Image de la petite fille sage plutôt que de la salope qui vend son cul ?

Sa phrase crue me secoue. Mais elle a entièrement raison. Je hoche la tête sans pouvoir améliorer ses propos. Elle continue :

— On est dans une drôle d'époque alors tu sais tout le monde finit par s'habituer à tout.

— Mon père ne s'est jamais habitué à mon homosexualité…

Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'un coup ? Raven et maintenant Niyhla ? En plus je n'ai aucune idée de la véracité de ce que je viens de lui avouer. Peut-être m'a-t-il cherché une fois partie. Mais s'il avait été un bon parent, ne m'aurait-il pas retrouvé depuis ?

— Tout prend du temps. Tout est une question de temps !

Elle allie sa réponse à un sourire chaleureux. Puis sans que je m'y attente elle fonce sur moi pour m'entourer de ses bras. Son habituel câlin qui me laisse si seule lorsqu'il s'arrête. J'en profite un maximum. Je mets mes bras autour de sa taille et me rapproche.

— Merci… je chuchote dans son cou.

— Mais de rien Lexa… Tu es une fille bien. Si tu veux rester ici ne te mets pas de barrières en pensant au regard des autres. Sinon, dans ce milieu, on est foutu !

— Tu as raison !

Nous restons un peu dans le silence puis l'étreinte se termine.

Lorsque nous passons devant Emori cette dernière m'interpelle.

— Tu n'as pas regardé tes messages Lexa ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Alie veut te voir.

— Tout de suite ?

— Non, je serais venue te chercher sinon réfléchi, elle veut te voir demain dans son bureau à 10h.

— Hé bah, Emori, je dis en m'avançant à l'accueil, j'aurais vu le SMS tu sais, pourquoi tu m'engueules ?

Ma question la trouble plus que ce que j'avais pensé. J'entends Niyhla se marrer dans mon dos.

— C'est que… Oh et puis zut ! Clarke est convoquée aussi et je voulais voir ta réaction c'est tout… Pardon…

Savoir que je vais la revoir demain me procure des picotements dans le bout des doigts.

— Ne t'excuse pas va Emori, je te connais à force ! Perverse !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et pars en courant en attrapant la main de Niyhla pour lui éviter de se recevoir le registre des entrées qu'elle nous balance à la tête.

Ma collègue et moi nous arrêtons au milieu de la rue pour reprendre notre souffle.

— Arrête de la chercher la pauvre !

— Elle fait exprès Niyhla ! Tu ne vois pas ?

— C'est vrai… Je l'aime bien !

Je ris à sa réponse. Moi aussi je l'apprécie énormément. Alie et moi l'avions eu en entretient toutes les deux, c'était moi qui avait choisi Emori parmi les quelques candidates que nous avions reçues. Son air timide et espiègle m'avait plu.

A 9h30 le lendemain je suis à l'accueil.

— Tu crois pas que tu es un peu trop en avance Lexa ? me demande Emori en m'ouvrant le portail.

— Tu me connais maintenant, non ? Dès que j'ai rendez-vous avec Clarke je m'y prends tôt. Elle n'est pas arrivée avant moi au moins ?

— Ahah, non, rassure-toi.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je monte dans le bureau d'Alie. Elle m'invite à entrer.

— Tu es en avance Lexa.

— Comme d'habitude.

— Mais on ne tourne pas aujourd'hui…

— Je voulais arriver avant Clarke…

— Ou alors tu étais trop impatiente pour rester une minute de plus chez toi…

— Arrête ça !

— Pardon mais… Enfin…

Je sens qu'Alie ne veut pas me gêner. Je m'assois sur un des deux fauteuils face à son bureau. Elle croise ses mains et prend un air sérieux avant de reprendre :

— Tu… tu as pu te rendre sur la tombe de Costia ?

Le prénom de la jeune fille s'évanouit dans sa gorge. Elle lui manque aussi.

— Oui, merci de ne pas m'avoir fait travailler ce jour-là.

— Je sais qu'il compte pour toi…

— Tu y vas parfois ?

— Pas depuis l'enterrement…

— Depuis six ans…

— Désolée Lexa, je n'y arrive pas, je me sens coupable…

Elle ne peut pas se sentir plus coupable que moi mais je ne peux pas discréditer sa peine.

— Je comprends…

Un silence pesant s'installe. J'ai tellement envie de lui sauter au cou pour la prendre dans mes bras. Comme avant, comme lorsque que nous habitions chez elle et que nous faisions les 400 coups avec Costia.

— Lexa je suis désolée pour-

Alie est interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

— Entrez !

Un frisson remonte dans mon dos lorsque je vois Jaha pénétrer dans la pièce, et disparaît de mon esprit ce que je voulais dire. J'ai si peu l'habitude de le voir ici. Il m'adresse un salut comme si ma vision ne lui faisait strictement rien.

— J'ai terminé de monter le dossier qui tu m'avais demandé.

Elle lève la main comme pour le remercier et l'empêcher d'en dire trop.

— Merci, pose ça là.

Il s'exécute, va pour faire demi-tour mais se ravise et reprend la parole :

— Alie, je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour y penser. Et puis, c'est dans ces murs que tu as fait tes preuves, alors je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Merci Jaha, mais j'ai à faire.

Elle me désigne d'un geste du menton.

— Oui, pardon.

Cette fois il se retourne mais en posant sa main sur la poignée il est interrompu par de nouveau coups sur la porte.

— Entrez ! dit Alie presque exaspérée.

Jaha se décale pour laisser passer Clarke. L'air renfrogné d'Alie disparaît immédiatement et elle se lève pour accueillir sa nouvelle protégée. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et reste le cul dans mon fauteuil. Clarke salut Jaha qui nous dit un au revoir groupé et elle est invitée à prendre place à mes côtés.

— Bonjour Lexa, elle me dit avec un grand sourire, tu vas bien ?

— Bonjour, je réponds pas naturelle du tout, écoute ça va maintenant que tu es là !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter de la faire rire, ou de la séduire ? Ça a de l'effet car elle se met à ricaner.

— Je suis en retard ? elle demande en voyant Alie se rasseoir.

— Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, je réponds.

— Bien, fait notre patronne, maintenant que vous êtes là on va pouvoir commencer cette petite réunion.

— Viens-en au fait Alie, je dis un poil agacée par la nouvelle que je viens d'entendre de la bouche de Jaha.

Alie veut changer de locaux ? La dernière fois cela ne s'est pourtant pas très bien passé, et c'est plutôt un euphémisme. Qui plus est, j'aurais cru qu'elle me consulterait pour ce genre de choses. Je suis définitivement devenue le visage, non, le cul de LFS et elle n'a plus besoin de me mettre dans la confidence. Et il y a quelques jours de cela elle prétendait encore vouloir changer…Clarke me dévisage.

— Ah, Clarke, reprend Alie, j'espère qu'avec le temps tu ne prendras pas autant tes aises que Lexa pour me parler de la sorte !

— Pardon, je ronchonne.

— Ce n'est rien. Si je vous ai convoqué toutes les deux c'est pour vous parler du futur des Filles de Sappho. Clarke je ne pense pas t'en avoir encore parler, Lexa est déjà au courant.

— Je te rassure, je l'interromps, pas parce que je suis une privilégiée, juste parce que je suis venue râler dans son bureau.

Les deux femmes à mes côtés rient. Alie continue son idée :

— Je me doute Clarke que tu as vu à quel point la vidéo de Lexa et toi a marché. J'ai pour objectif de vous mettre toutes les deux à la tête de la société.

— Mais ce n'est pas déjà Lexa dans la peau d'Aphrodite qui joue ce rôle ?

— Le concept d'Aphrodite c'était bien et ça a cartonné pendant un temps, mais il faut innover. Quand je t'ai reçu en entretient la première fois j'ai tout de suite eu cette idée.

— Vraiment ? demande la blonde gênée.

— J'ai senti cette ardeur et une certaine fureur dans ton regard. Et je n'ai pas eu tord. Lexa et toi vous avez explosé nos records d'audience. Les nouveaux abonnements, par rapport à ceux après chaque sortie de vidéos, ont doublé ! Je sais où je vais et je compte bien vous y emmener avec moi.

Je retrouve le pétillement dans le regard d'Alie.

— Mais il me faut quand même votre accord. Je ne peux pas vous mettre sur le devant de la scène sans vous demander votre avis.

— Écoute Alie, moi j'y suis déjà.

Mes peurs me rattrapent mais je ne veux pas les montrer devant Clarke. J'aimerais refuser l'offre de ma supérieure, j'aimerais lui demander de garder LFS au petit niveau où elle est, mais je ne peux pas. Malgré ses cachotteries je ne peux pas gâcher le rêve de cette femme qui a tant fait pour moi.

— Euh, je…

C'est la deuxième fois que je vois Clarke si hésitante.

— Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, reprend la jeune nouvelle. J'avoue qu'en venant ici je n'avais pas pensé que tout irait si vite.

— Bon, on reste une société pornographique donc légalement vos visages ne seront jamais placardés dans tout le pays, mais il est vrai que ça amène le risque de vous exposer un peu plus au monde extérieur. Et tout ce que cela peut entraîner. Je vais te laisser le temps de la réflexion Clarke bien sûr, mais je voulais juste te dire d'avance que je continuerais à faire des tournages avec vous deux et que leur popularité ne sera ensuite plus de mon ressort. Faire de vous les visages de la société ne serait qu'une formalité, arrêter les élections ou bien changer leurs modalités pour élire un couple et non plus une seule personne, créer de nouvelles catégories, faire de nouveaux shoots photos, de nouveaux produits dérivés, pourquoi pas de nouveaux formats. Mais pour tout cela j'aurais besoin de votre accord à toutes les deux. Je vais vous laisser du temps pour y réfléchir.

— Comme si on avait le choix, je marmonne.

— Lexa ?

Un peu vexée je me lève et me retourne vers le mur de photos. Je constate que le portrait de Clarke trône à côté du mien. Preuve supplémentaire qu'Alie a déjà pris sa décision, et ce, sans notre avis. Je reste le dos tourné.

— Alie je sais pourquoi tu as tenté de bâtir cet empire. Je sais quel sont tes objectifs. Avec Clarke tu as enfin trouver celle qui te manquait.

Je me retourne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je sais que tu ne vas pas nous laisser filer. Si Clarke refuse ton offre, va savoir quelle solution tu trouveras pour lui faire changer d'avis. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tu le sais, je te suivrais n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle galère.

Je reviens vers le bureau mais reste debout.

— On n'a pas le choix Alie et tu le sais. A la minute où Clarke et moi sortirons de cette pièce tu seras déjà en train de commencer à chercher comment faire de nous le couple vedette dont tu rêves depuis plus de cinq ans. Et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est ton rêve. Mais n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que la décision vient de nous. Peu de filles ici sont là par pur choix, alors ne tente pas de prouver le contraire. Même si ta société est bienveillante et tes films sincères nous ne sommes pas moins dans un milieu ingrat construit grâce au désir masculin.

Alie me regarde décontenancée. Je ne peux voir la réaction de Clarke.

— Clarke et moi on fera ce que tu nous demandes, mais Alie, s'il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas nous tourner le dos, promets-moi de nous protéger. Ne me laisse pas tomber une seconde fois.

A ces mots je pose mes paumes sur le bureau et l'empêche de fuir mon regard. Elle reconstruit sa dignité et se lève à son tour. Je me redresse et elle me tend le bras. Nous échangeons une poignée de main strictement professionnelle. Et pourtant je sens vibrer ses doigts d'un amour ardent pour moi, d'un désir de protection qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. Et comme si Clarke avait totalement disparu elle me fait la promesse tant espérée :

— Ce qui s'est passé avec Costia n'arrivera plus jamais, je ne te rejetterai plus, je te le promets.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer, mais comment la croire si par la suite je ne l'entends pas parler de ce projet de nouveau local ? Clarke qui se lève me ramène à la réalité. Ne sachant pas où se mettre elle tend elle aussi son bras. Comme Alie et moi ne réagissons pas, elle pause sa paume au dessus de notre poignée de mains.

— Je suis partante moi aussi.

Le visage d'Alie s'illumine. J'espère qu'elle tiendra sa promesse. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon amie.

Clarke et moi finissons par quitter le bureau et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec Emori dans les escaliers.

— Tiens tu as des jambes toi ? je dis pour plaisanter.

— Ha ha ha, très drôle Lexa.

— Mais si tu as quitté ton poste, qui va nous ouvrir ?

— Mauvais timing. Mais ça va, je reviens dans cinq minutes, je dois donner ces papiers à Alie.

— Décidément tout le monde doit donner des trucs à la boss aujourd'hui !

— De quoi tu parles encore ?

— Rien, rien, on t'attend en bas.

Emori secoue la tête désespérée et monte. Clarke et moi nous stoppons devant le portail.

— Tu sais qu'on pourrait l'enjamber ? elle me dit en amorçant le mouvement.

Je pose ma main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

— Bien que l'idée de faire chier Emori me plaise beaucoup, je préfère attendre. Question de respect on va dire.

— Je comprends.

— Dis Lexa, tu connais si bien Alie pour oser lui parler comme ça ?

— J'aurais pu éviter de lui tenir tête devant toi j'admets. Mais Alie et moi c'est une longue histoire. Tu sais que j'étais une de ces deux premières actrices. Forcément, on se connaissait avant. Je me sers de notre relation passée quand je m'adresse à elle de la sorte.

— Passée ?

— Disons que certaines choses sont arrivées qui ont fait que nous avons fini par perdre le lien qui nous unissait. De _amies_ nous sommes passées à _employeuse/employée_.

— Et tu viens d'essayer de changer la donne, n'est-ce pas ?

— Écoute, vu ce qu'elle veut faire de nous, je pense que je mérite au moins ça !

— J'espère que je pourrais apprendre à la connaître moi aussi, répond Clarke en souriant.

— Je l'espère également, c'est une fille bien, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, les gens qui fondent des sociétés de films X sont-ils vraiment fréquentables ?

— Et ceux qui y travaillent ?

— Ahah tu marques un point !

— Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre ! dit Emori en déboulant derrière nous.

Elle sort sa clef pour nous ouvrir puis referme derrière nous.

— Tu veux pas me donner un pass Emori ? je dis pour la tester.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu viennes espionner les tournages de tout le monde ?!

— Ahahahah ! Non ça me rendrait folle tu as raison ! Allez, à plus tard !

— C'est ça à plus tard Lexa ! Clarke.

— Emori.

Elles se font un geste de la main et nous sortons.

— On va boire un verre ? me propose Clarke sans que je ne m'y attende.

J'ai envie de répondre oui. Mais je n'ai plus d'argent à cause de Jaha et de mon petit voyage. Je ne sais pas comment refuser… J'en ai tellement envie. Elle me fixe en attendant ma réponse. Autant être honnête.

— C'est que, je n'ai pas encore touché mon salaire du mois, et avec mon loyer, et j'ai dû prendre un train il y a quelques jours alors…

— Alors tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi !

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : du Clexa en perspective ?**_


	12. Honte

_**Aujourd'hui changement ! Chapitre 11, point de vue de Clarke (bon mais on retournera point de vue de Lexa dans le chapitre 12…)**_

 _ **Que se cache-t-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fini chez LFS ? Et que pense-t-elle réellement de Lexa ? Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke**

— On va boire un verre ? je propose à Lexa spontanément.

J'ai l'impression de la prendre de court, elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle semble hésiter. *J'en ai trop fait ? C'était trop rapide ? Pourtant elle m'a déjà invitée à boire un verre… Merde...*

— C'est que, je n'ai pas encore touché mon salaire du mois, et avec mon loyer, et j'ai dû prendre un train il y a quelques jours alors…

*Oh ce n'était que ça !* Me voilà rassurée, je pourrais payer pour elle mais une autre idée me vient en tête.

— Alors tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi !

*Yes ! J'ai réussi à lui demander. En espérant qu'elle ne refuse pas cette invitation. Je suis déjà venue chez elle, c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire !*

— Hé bien pourquoi pas ! Tu es déjà venue chez moi, à mon tour de voir où tu vis !

*Elle lit dans mes pensées en plus. Bon mais...*

— Par contre je vis encore chez mes parents alors… Mais enfin ils ne sont pas là en journée, on sera tranquille.

*Bon, je ne voulais pas forcément dire tranquille, zut, je foire tout…*

— Pas de problème, me répond Lexa en souriant.

Me voilà rassurée une nouvelle fois.

— Alors suis-moi.

J'essaie de me contenir et de garder cette allure presque froide et manipulatrice que j'ai eu l'habitude d'emprunter avec Lexa. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me perce à jour trop tôt. Surtout que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Je sais bien que l'inviter chez moi n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, mais je n'y peux rien, cette fille me plaît bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer.

Heureusement que je n'habite pas trop loin des studios et qu'elle sait tenir une conversation sans que des blancs s'installent. Lexa me demande si mes parents sont au courant de ce que je fais pour gagner de l'argent, je ne lui mens pas en lui disant qu'ils ne savent rien. Plus tard ils l'apprendront mieux ce sera.

— Mais alors tu es sûre de vouloir te lancer dans le grand projet qu'Alie a pour nous deux ? elle me demande lorsque nous descendons du métro.

— Tu l'as dis toi-même, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, je leur dirais bien un jour de toute façon. Il faut être honnête avec les gens auxquels on tient.

*Ah oui l'honnêteté, pour toi Lexa on verra plus tard, hein…* Je sais que l'appartement est vide à cette heure mais lorsque ma clef fait deux tours dans la serrure je suis quand même soulagée. Je la fais timidement entrer et d'un coup mon cœur s'énerve. Je n'avais pas prévu cela… Aphrodite entre mes murs, j'en ai les mains moites presque instantanément.

— Tu veux bien retirer tes chaussures ? Ordre de ma mère…

— Haha ça marche !

Elle se baisse pour défaire ses lacets, je l'imite et retire mes escarpins, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder faire. Tous ces gestes me paraissent toujours sensuels. *Au secours !* Puis je la mène dans la cuisine, pour boire un verre comme convenu. Hors de question qu'elle voit ma chambre. Trop risqué.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer… Mmm…

J'ouvre le placard sous l'évier, puis le frigo.

— Plutôt alcool ou soft ?

— Tu as de la bière ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai !

— Hé, je n'en bois pas si souvent ! Je ne sors presque pas, seulement avec Raven de temps en temps, alors je peux me permettre.

— Ne te justifie pas Lexa, je te taquine. Deux bières alors !

Je rouvre le frigo pour en sortir deux Desperados appartenant probablement à mon père. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je les décapsule et les pose sur la table à laquelle je prends place en face de mon invitée. C'est la troisième fois que nous nous retrouvons en dehors du contexte de travail. Et je trouve cela énorme. Jamais je ne l'aurais espéré. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce que j'attendais. Avoir Lexa chez moi me chatouille l'estomac, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Comment cette admiration, ce fantasme a pu se transformer en un sentiment si fort ? Je m'étais excusée pour avoir abusé de sa gentillesse dans la loge après notre premier tournage et pourtant je m'en sens toujours honteuse. Le désir avait parlé à la place de mes émotions. Je savais que me lancer dans cette entreprise serait périlleux, je n'avais pas pensé tomber sur une femme aussi admirable.

— Tu vas me dévisager comme ça encore longtemps ? me tire Lexa de mes pensées.

— Oh pardon…

— Je plaisante, maintenant c'est moi qui te taquine.

Je lève ma bière comme pour trinquer et elle suit mon mouvement avec un sourire qui se lit aux coins de ses yeux. Elle boit une gorgée avant de me parler de nouveau de notre avenir :

— Je t'avoue Clarke que j'ai moi même un peu peur de ce qu'Alie veut faire de nous.

— Tu crois qu'elle va nous demander des choses infaisables ?

— Haha je ne pensais pas à ça ! Mais plus aux conséquences auxquelles elle a fait allusion. Comme se faire reconnaître dans la rue, ou pire, par des proches.

— C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça il faudra que je le dise à mes parents… Bien que j'espère qu'ils ne regardent pas ce genre de vidéo, j'aimerais éviter qu'ils tombent sur mon cul par hasard… Ta famille est au courant ?

— On va simplement dire que je n'ai plus de famille…

Lexa se met à regarder à travers le goulot, sûrement un sujet qu'elle refuse d'aborder, pourtant c'est elle qui a parlé de la famille.

— Alors pourquoi tu crains qu'ils te reconnaissent ? je demande curieuse.

— Mon père, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plus de neuf ans. Je sais qu'il est déçu de moi, mais s'il tombe sur ces vidéos…

— Tu n'auras aucune chance de revenir vers lui un jour ?

Elle manque de s'étouffer avec sa nouvelle gorgée.

— Je… Woah, ça me fait bizarre… Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, mais tu as raison je pense. J'ai au fond toujours espéré qu'il me pardonne un jour, sauf que s'il découvre mon métier, tout espoir s'envole…

Une tristesse accablante lui tombe dessus. Je la ressens jusque dans mes tripes. Pour essayer de l'apaiser je pose ma main sur la sienne.

— Tu sais, comme Alie l'a dit, ça reste de la pornographie. Les gens qui ne s'y intéressent pas ne connaîtront jamais notre existence. A moins que tu penses que ton père puisse tomber sur ce genre de vidéo ?

— Ça m'étonnerait en effet… Mais si des gens de la ville où j'ai grandis étaient au courant ils lui en parleraient tout de suite…

— Oui, je vois, mais ça fait sept ans que tu fais ce job, ça a déjà pu arriver tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu n'as pas tort… Je commence à m'occuper de problèmes que j'aurais dû régler il y a déjà bien des années. Si ça se trouve mon père sait depuis tout ce temps…

La nouvelle qu'elle annonce à voix haute semble la rendre encore plus triste.

— Je suis désolée Lexa…

J'enroule mes doigts avec les siens.

— Ce n'est rien, elle répond en reniflant. De toute façon si je ne le vois plus aujourd'hui j'ai mes raisons. J'arrive à vivre depuis sept ans sans trop de problèmes, alors les nouveaux plans d'Alie ne devraient pas vraiment changer les choses de ce côté là ! Par contre, on risque de se faire reconnaître plus souvent dans la rue…

— Bah, ça ne m'est pas encore arrivée, je dis toute gênée d'être si nouvelle, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça peut faire…

— La première fois ce n'est pas très agréable je t'avoue, enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu, je sais que Raven était ravie, mais Raven est un cas haha ! Personnellement j'ai eu peur que l'homme me veuille du mal. Mais il s'avère que la plupart des types qui nous reconnaissent et qui nous abordent sont très gentils. Je pense qu'ils voient en nous comme une sorte d'idéal, ils nous mystifient. Après tout, ils paient pour nous voir, alors ils ne doivent pas avoir envie de nous faire du mal.

— Il pourrait chercher à avoir des relations avec nous quand même, non ?

— Ça arrive. Il y a trois ans une fille a dû quitter la boîte après avoir été harcelé par un fan un peu trop pressant.

— Il l'a forcée à partir ?

— Non, on a réussi assez vite à l'évincer, mais elle a gardé un traumatisme alors elle a préféré démissionner.

— Et ça ne t'es jamais arrivé à toi ?

— Je suppose que paradoxalement mon statut d'Aphrodite me protège. J'ai croisé quelques gars insistants mais jamais rien de grave.

Je sens qu'elle resserre ses doigts contre les miens.

— Et je me demandais, il y a déjà eu des filles qui t'ont accostée ?

— Une seule fois en sept ans ! elle répond avec un sourire amené par le souvenir. C'était dans une gare. Je faisais la queue pour acheter des billets de train quand la fille derrière moi m'a tapé sur l'épaule pour me dire qu'elle me reconnaissait. Elle était toute gênée. Elle n'assumait pas vraiment d'être abonné à ce genre de site internet hahaha ! On a parlé le temps de l'attente, c'était assez sympas quand j'y repense !

— Ça je veux bien que ça m'arrive ! Mais je la comprends, ça doit être impressionnant de tomber sur ce genre d'actrice dans un lieu aussi banal qu'une gare ! Moi la première fois que j'ai vu Raven je…

Alors que je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de dire et que son regard interrogateur se pose sur moi j'interromps ma phrase. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Je sens ses doigts s'écarter des miens. J'avance ma main pour la rattraper et conserver l'étreinte.

— Oui, forcément je connaissais le site avant de venir bosser ici. J'avais payé pour quelques vidéos. J'avais déjà vu Raven, toi, et d'autres. Mais comme beaucoup de nouvelles, non ?

J'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux.

— Oui tu as raison, j'y travaille depuis le début donc forcément je ne suis pas passée par là, mais depuis deux ou trois ans c'est vrai que les nouvelles ont dû avoir la même démarche que toi.

*Ouf* Ses doigts cette fois exercent une pression encore plus forte et je prends soudain compte de la scène. Nous sommes en train de boire une bière autour d'une petite table dont la promiscuité nous permet d'avoir nos doigts enlacés. Le romantisme de l'image me saisit et je retire ma main aussitôt. Lexa semble triste.

— Pardon, je… Je ne devrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse comme ça…

— Abuser de ma gentillesse ? elle demande sans comprendre de quoi je veux parler.

— Déjà l'autre fois quand je… Enfin tu sais, ce pour quoi je suis venue m'excuser chez toi… Et puis là, je te tiens la main comme si j'en avais le droit…

— Tu trouves que tu abuses ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Soudain je me rends compte que je suis petit à petit en train de baisser ma garde et que cela ne va pas du tout. Je reprends mes esprits pour tenter de regagner mon insolence.

— A moins que toutes tes filles agissent ainsi ? je lui dis en plissant les yeux avec un air de défi.

Elle s'esclaffe en basculant la tête en arrière. Elle vide le reste de bière d'une traite et se lève en direction de ma place. Lexa se penche sur moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Tu penses que je laisse chaque fille se masturber sur moi après chaque séance ? Que je suis si douée que je les rends folles ? Tu penses que je parviens à me faire inviter chez chacune d'elles et que j'obtiens des caresses chaleureuses de leur part ?

J'ai voulu trop jouer avec elle et finalement c'est moi qui me retrouve défiée. Mais je ne dois pas flancher.

— Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu es Aphrodite, cela doit bien correspondre à quelque chose, non ?

Je me lève la forçant à reculer. Nous nous retrouvons debout face à face, toutes proches, si proches que je sens son souffle ambré.

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai, Aphrodite veut dire que je suis la plus douée, la plus admirée. Mais j'essaie tout de même de ne pas profiter de ma situation. Que cela ferait-il de moi sinon ?

J'amenuise la distance entre nos deux visages.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ? je demande toujours sûre de moi.

— Là ? Rien d'illégal je crois.

— Ah oui ?

Mon sourire fatal me gagne et je ne peux plus reculer. Je l'ai trop provoquée, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Et puis j'en ai très envie. Depuis qu'elle a passé le pas de ma porte, depuis que ma main s'est posée sur sa peau, depuis que son haleine a rempli mes narines, j'ai envie de retrouver les sensations connues à notre premier tournage. J'ai envie de retrouver ses lèvres et son corps, j'ai envie de… J'arrête de réfléchir et je me jette sur sa bouche. A ma grande surprise elle me repousse vivement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je suis clouée sur place. La longueur de ses bras nous sépare. Lexa semble avoir peur.

— Pardon, je…

Elle bafouille et ses bras lâchent. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser mais elle continue de me dérouter en effaçant de nouveau la distance entre nous pour se jeter à son tour sur mes lèvres. Je ne refuse pas le baiser et il s'intensifie tout de suite. Moi j'en veux plus. Je la pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le frigo. Le choc coupe son souffle mais elle retrouve ma langue avec un plaisir partagé. Je redécouvre son goût si particulier qui m'avait rendue totalement folle lors de notre tournage. Je repense à son corps nu, à ses courbes, à sa chevelure qui caresse ses fesses lorsqu'elle prend la bonne cambrure. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Je tente de l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience. Elle y répond en passant ses mains sur mes flancs, sous mon t-shirt. Le contact m'électrise et me fait entrer en transe. Je finis par lâcher sa bouche pour sucer la peau de son cou à plusieurs endroits, en veillant à ne pas laisser de marques. Lorsque j'arrive dans son décolleté je m'éloigne pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Elle me laisse faire. Son buste libre je continue mes baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine. Un doigt baladeur passe sous le bonnet pour toucher son téton durci. Elle me rend dingue lorsque je l'entends gémir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remonter retrouver sa bouche. Le baiser fait trembler mes jambes. J'ai une puissante envie d'elle. Ses mains sur mes flancs passent dans mon dos et descendent à la lisière de mes fesses. Je lèche le coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille que je mordille.

— Costia…

Je m'arrête net et la regarde. * Costia ? Je… Impossible...* Lexa semble revenir à elle et me surprend en train de la regarder les yeux froncés. Elle réalise la situation, cherche du regard au sol, repère son t-shirt, l'attrape et l'enfile en un rien de temps.

— Je, désolée, elle dit essoufflée, je vais y aller, ça vaut mieux…

— Mais attend, Lexa ! je cris en la suivant dans l'entrée.

— Non, s'il te plaît Clarke, laisse-moi partir…

Son regard est presque suppliant. Elle attrape ses chaussures et claque la porte derrière elle sans les avoir mises à ses pieds.

Une fois seule chez moi, et toujours un peu secouée par les évènements, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je veux ouvrir la porte de mon placard pour me rappeler pourquoi j'avais décidé d'entrer chez LFS mais je me ravise. L'idée me terrifie. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai honte d'être finalement en train de développer des sentiments pour Lexa… Totalement perdue, je m'allonge sur mon lit en proie à un certain désespoir.

— Si je lui rappelle Costia c'est qu'elles avaient vraiment une relation toutes les deux ? Sa réaction a un rapport avec la soudaine disparition de Costia et la suppression de leurs toutes premières vidéos ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'Alie sous entendait quand elle a dit à Lexa que ce qui s'était passé avec Costia n'arriverait plus jamais ?

Des larmes coulent alors que je me remémore malgré moi mes motivations…

 _Sept ans auparavant :_

 _ **ClarkeGN : Je te laisse p'tit thon, je vais mater un porno avant de dormir.**_

 _ **ThEdwiin100 : Aaaah tu me fais penser meuf ! J'ai trouvé une chaîne toute récente sur PornTube assez prometteuse, y a que deux vidéos pour le moment, c'est assez amateur mais je pense que si le concept se développe ça peut être cool. Enfin je m'emballe mdr mais check moi ça !**_

 _Je souri bêtement en recevant le lien de la chaîne en question._

 _ **ClarkeGN : Lesbiennes ?**_

 _ **ThEdwiin100 : Bah ouais je pense à toi parfois ! Pratique d'avoir les mêmes goûts ! Allez amuse-toi ;), à plus !**_

 _ **ClarkeGN : Je te donnerais mes impressions en détails ! Bonne nuiiiit !**_

 _Je copiai le lien dans un onglet navigation privé du moteur de recherche de mon smartphone et je m'installai confortablement. Je cliquai sur la vidéo la plus ancienne. Deux filles étaient allongées sur un lit et commençaient à s'embrasser. Une rousse, l'autre brune. Elles allaient plutôt bien ensemble même si la caméra semblait les gêner par moment. Je me laissai vite emporter par l'action et l'excitation ne tarda pas à monter._

 _Avide de savoir je cliquai sur la deuxième vidéo. Elle mettait en scène les deux mêmes filles mais dans une cuisine cette fois. Elles semblaient un peu plus à l'aise._

 _Lorsque la vidéo se termina je voyais pourquoi mon ami virtuel me l'avait recommandée. Peu d'info sur la chaîne, juste qu'elle était tenue par une certaine A.L.I.E. Était-ce une des deux actrices ? Aucun moyen de le savoir._

 _Le lendemain nous en avions discuté avec Edwin et j'avais pris l'habitude de regarder ces deux vidéos assez régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième sorte, puis une quatrième, etc._

 _C'est ainsi que j'avais vu naître_ Les Filles de Sappho _. D'abord chaîne sur PornTube, la créatrice du projet avait fini par la fermer et ouvrir un site payant. Edwin et moi en avions versé des larmes intarissables. Jamais lui et moi n'aurions pensé payer pour regarder du porno. Hé bien nous y étions arrivé. Les prix étaient attractifs, deux euros la vidéo. C'était plutôt bien. Mais au fur et à mesure de la croissance de la boîte, le nombre de vidéos s'étaient multiplié et des abonnements avaient vu le jour. Edwin et moi avions décidé de partager un abonnement, nous nous filions les codes et nous payions la moitié chacun._

 _A la première élection d'Aphrodite nous nous étions mis d'accord pour voter pour Lexa que nous connaissions depuis le début. Le départ de Costia nous avait fait tenir des discussions enflammées des heures durant. Il pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je lui disais qu'elle devait simplement avoir voulu arrêter pour trouver un vrai job. Puis nous avions oublié Costia et nous avions trouvé nos préférées. Raven, Ontari, Gaïa. Et chaque arrivée de nouvelle était un moment que nous célébrions._

 _En bref, nous étions devenu fans. On en riait parfois en nous définissant comme deux gros pervers, mais personne n'était au courant, personne ne pouvait nous juger alors nous profitions de notre délire tous les deux._

 _Oui mais, pendant ces sept années j'avais évolué. Et évoluer en regardant presque chaque soir des vidéos de filles nues mimant la passion fusionnelle avait fini par me monter à la tête. J'avais développer malgré moi une sorte de passion malsaine pour Lexa. Edwin m'avait prévenue plusieurs fois, il me disait de me calmer, d'aller draguer des filles en boîte, de parler un peu plus à mes camarades de fac, de voir du monde, mais rien à faire, je ne voulais pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aphrodite. Edwin et moi avions fini par arrêter de nous parler. Il avait arrêté de payer l'abonnement. Je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour le faire._

 _L'idée avait germé en moi le plus naturellement du monde. J'avais besoin d'argent pour me réabonner. Mais finalement n'y avait-il pas mieux ? J'avais cliqué sur le site de LFS, cherché comment rencontrer cette Alie, et fini par atterrir dans son bureau. Si je ne pouvais plus voir Lexa derrière mon écran, j'allais aller directement travailler avec elle._

Je me redresse brusquement de mon lit ne tenant plus. Je tourne la clef pour ouvrir la porte de mon placard et la regarde un long moment. Les yeux de Lexa sur le papier glacé me paressent changés.

— C'était pas prévu que je tombe sous ton charme Lexa… Tu devais rester un désir, un fantasme… Pardonne-moi…

Je pose ma main sur l'image de ses lèvres et la glisse le long de son corps nu. Je finis par me retrouver assise par terre et je me mets en boule pour pleurer au pied du poster.

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai rien à ajouter, je vous laisse rager dans les commentaires xD**_

 _ **Vendredi prochain : Retour dans l'esprit de Lexa juste après son départ de chez Clarke… Est-ce qu'elle va encore avoir envie de tordre le cou à des lampadaires ?**_

 _ **Bon weekend !**_

 _ **(demain on poste le prochain chapitre de Else-Wolrd !)**_


	13. Miles

_**On retourne du point de vue de Lexa qu'on retrouve juste après sa fuite de chez Clarke. Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Lexa**

En sortant de chez Clarke je dévale les escaliers en chaussettes. Je sors dans la rue complètement désorientée. Ce n'est que lorsque je remarque des passants regarder mes pieds que je commence à enfiler mes baskets.

Ce baiser était magnifique… Il n'avait rien à voir avec le premier que j'avais échangé avec Costia, alors pourquoi elle avait empli mon esprit lorsque Clarke avait commencé à me mordre l'oreille ? Peut-être parce que j'étais allée sur sa tombe seulement quelques jours auparavant. Je ne suis pas sûre de cette réponse mais il faut que je m'en contente. J'aimais Costia avant de tourner avec elle alors Clarke a commencé à me rendre folle après notre premier tournage, alors pourquoi je les compare encore aujourd'hui ? Clarke m'avait-elle vraiment rendue folle seulement sur le tournage ? Je suis sérieusement en train de me demander si je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'elle au premier regard qu'elle m'a accordée… Comme pour Costia…

Je me mets à courir pour partir le plus loin d'ici. J'en ai marre. Je ne veux pas encore pleurer. Ça suffit, maintenant c'est le bon moment ! J'arrête ma course et sorts mon téléphone. Heureusement elle décroche après deux sonneries.

— Saluuuuuut Lexa Woods, toujours un plaisir que tu m'appelles, c'est si rare !

— Raven…

Ma voix se brise, elle arrête tout de suite son ton humoristique.

— Ola, qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?

— Je… J'ai besoin de toi je crois… Tu veux bien venir chez moi ?

— Oui bien sûr. J'arrive !

— Euh je suis dehors là, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver avant toi…

— Pas de soucis, j'attendrais devant l'immeuble.

— Merci…

— C'est normal ! Allez je raccroche pour me préparer !

— Oui…

C'est moi qui raccroche. Je reprends ma route. Elle est vraiment une personne sur qui on peut compter...

Lorsque j'arrive en bas de chez moi, Raven est déjà là. Ma gratitude fait remonter les larmes mais je tente de me retenir. Une fois à sa hauteur elle me prend dans ses bras. Je mets un terme à l'étreinte de peur d'éclater finalement en sanglots. Je lui ouvre et nous montons. Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à passer le pas de ma porte.

— Merci d'avoir accouru.

— Ah, elle fait d'un geste de la main, arrête de me remercier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je vais tout t'expliquer…

Étonnée elle s'assoit sur mon lit et je la rejoins. Je ne compte pas vraiment tout lui expliquer. Je vais seulement lui parler de Costia et de sa mort, mais pas les circonstances. Je vais seulement lui parler de Clarke, mais pas de Jaha. Je vais lui parler de Alie, mais pas de son rôle clef à ma survie. Raven m'écoute comme si sa vie en dépend. Ou plutôt comme si ma vie en dépend. Je commence au jour où Alie nous a demandé de tourner pour elle et je termine à il y a quelques minutes chez Clarke.

— Waw, j'étais loin d'imaginer tout ça.

Raven a l'air un peu désorienté. Si elle savait toute la vérité…

— Mais je comprends pourquoi Clarke te rappelle Costia. Surtout avec l'improvisation par laquelle Alie vous a fait passer. C'est comme si elle avait réuni tous les ingrédients de sa première vidéo, avec l'expertise en plus. Clarke et toi vous avez naturellement un truc, donc ça a rendu le tournage encore plus éprouvant. Puis, Clarke en elle-même est assez exceptionnelle. Je me demande d'où elle sort cette nana et ce qui l'anime. Et ce baiser, tu penses qu'il signifie quoi pour elle ?

— J'en sais trop rien, on était en train de se défier un peu, comme la plupart de nos échanges, même si j'ai l'impression que c'est une façade qu'elle se donne, et elle m'a embrassée sans que je ne m'y attende. Je n'ai pas pu la repousser. Mais j'ai senti qu'elle a aimé le baiser. Enfin, si je n'étais pas partie on serait sûrement aller plus loin.

— Et tu en avais envie ?

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai hâte de tourner de nouveau avec elle c'est vrai, parce que putain ça s'est super bien passé, mais en même temps comme je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'elle me fait ressentir, j'appréhende aussi. Et je ne crois pas que j'avais pensé à coucher avec elle hors d'un plateau. Tu sais que j'aime garder mes relations strictement professionnelles. Surtout depuis Costia, tu dois mieux comprendre maintenant. Mais là, j'en avais envie… Et si je suis partie c'est parce que ça commençait à me faire ressentir des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser.

— Tu crois que ça serait dangereux s'il se passait un truc entre vous deux ?

— La situation me rappellerait celle que je vivais avec Costia, alors ce serait néfaste pour moi, et pour Clarke aussi. Qui voudrait d'une relation où sa partenaire est restée dans le passé d'une ancienne vie ? Sauf que j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable. En voulant faire de nous le couple de LFS, Alie joue à un jeu dangereux et j'ai peur qu'à un moment la frontière entre le jeu et la réalité devienne trop flou.

— En somme il faudrait qu'une de vous deux démissionne…

— Sauf que je ne peux pas faire ça à Alie. Et Clarke ne partira pas. Je sens qu'elle aime déjà son métier. Et pareil, elle veut aussi faire plaisir à Alie. Je pense que la célébrité va vite lui monter à la tête, comme à moi après la première élection d'Aphrodite. C'est difficile d'abandonner ça une fois qu'on y a goûté.

— Je confirme, je ne donnerai ma place de Seconde pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs cette histoire de couple ça me fait un peu peur…

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

— T'inquiète pas, je dirais à Alie que pour notre premier trio on le fasse avec toi !

— Ahahah c'est bien aimable ! Je préfère te voir sourire !

— Merci d'être venue…

— C'est normale Lexa ! Je suis contente d'être ton amie et que tu te confies à moi, depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie quand même ! J'aime me dire que après avoir connu ton corps et ton cul je peux enfin connaître ton esprit et ton cœur.

Le compliment me touche et me fait rire surtout.

— J'aime ta franchise, je réponds.

— Je suis là pour ça ! Viens là…

Raven ouvre les bras pour m'inviter au câlin. J'accepte avec envie et tente de me retenir de pleurer. Je ne peux néanmoins empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Lorsque nous nous séparons, mon amie s'en rend compte et les essuie doucement avec ses pouces.

— Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de parler à Alie ? elle me demande.

— Pour lui dire quoi ?

— Que tu aimerais retrouver votre relation passée, qu'elle réfléchisse bien avant de t'entraîner dans tout ça.

— Elle m'a promis qu'elle me protégerait, mais c'est vrai que j'ai été pour l'instant trop orgueilleuse pour lui parler vraiment… Quant au fait qu'elle réfléchisse, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche son rêve pour moi.

— Oui, oui, j'ai compris, mais parfois il faut penser aussi un peu à son bonheur à soit. Même si tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'elle réussisse, il ne faut pas que cela soit au détriment de ta santé mentale.

— Ah, à mon avis on devrait rembourser les psychologues pour les acteurs porno !

— Ahahah je te suis là dessus ! Mais en attendant de réussir ta thérapie, tu devrais te changer les idées ! Samedi on fête l'anniversaire de Miles, je t'invite !

— Ton anniversaire OK, mais celui de ton copain ?

— Ça va, on sera un petit nombre, je peux bien amener une amie et la lui présenter !

— Mais, je…

— Tu as peur qu'on te reconnaisse, hein ? Si ça peut te rassurer, tous les invités savent ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie. Miles a toujours été transparent avec ses amis et ils acceptent tous. En apparence peut-être, mais je les ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et, à part quelques blagues un peu limites, ils ne m'ont jamais emmerdée. Puis la plupart regardent du porno hétéro en streaming gratuit, alors ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont sans doute jamais vu ta tête, on ne sera pas obligé de leur dire la vérité !

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui, ça me ferait plaisir de passer plus de temps avec toi ! Et promis je ne te lâcherai pas de la soirée, je sais que tu es timide.

— Moi timide ?

Je plaisante bien sûr et elle le sait. Elle éclate de rire.

— Ça va te faire du bien j'en suis sûre.

— Je viendrais alors, je réponds en me surprenant.

Je déteste pourtant sortir, mais elle n'a pas tort, voir du monde me fera sûrement du bien. Il faut que j'arrête de rester à ruminer.

— Super ! Je t'enverrais l'adresse du bar quand on l'aura choisi.

— C'est dans trois jours et vous ne savez toujours pas ?

— Disons qu'on aime bien s'y prendre au dernier moment lui et moi…

Quelques heures plus tard, Raven partie, lorsque mon salaire d'Aphrodite tombe je constate qu'il a été augmenté. Je fais des calculs. Mon statut de Visage de la société me donne un salaire régulier en fonction de la popularité des vidéos déjà en ligne. Puis je touche la même somme que chaque actrice après chaque nouveau tournage qui est ajouté dans le versement mensuel de mon salaire. Mon salaire tombé après ma vidéo avec Clarke avait pris en compte la future bombe qu'allait devenir ce film. D'où l'argent que j'avais dû donner en plus à Jaha, sans compter l'avance. J'avais fait trois autres tournages après Clarke : Ontari, Gaïa et Harper, Niylah. En additionnant cela à mon salaire moyen habituel j'obtenais beaucoup moins que ce qui s'affichait sur ma fiche de paie du mois de mai. Alie avait eu raison, mon salaire allait doubler, voir tripler. Mais comment m'en réjouir alors que je sais déjà que Jaha va m'en extorquer toujours plus ? Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Alie de me payer les tournages en cash… Non, il s'en rendrait compte. Lui demander des avances plutôt que la somme totale directement ? Elle finirait par en parler à Jaha… Aucune échappatoire. Je continuerai à vivre en comptant mes sous tout en étant une des femmes les mieux payées dans ce milieu. Dire que je n'avais même pas fait ce métier par envie à la base, je voulais m'arracher les yeux.

Sans surprise Jaha me téléphone pour m'informer du montant de ma nouvelle dette. A ce stade on aurait put appeler ça une pension, mais il me tient psychologiquement en nommant notre échange ainsi. Je n'ai de toute façon pas la force de lutter. Peut-être que sans le vouloir cette somme mensuelle que je lui verse me permet de ne pas complètement oublier Costia, de ne pas oublier ce que j'avais fait pour ainsi garder dans un coin de ma tête à chaque instant à quel point je pouvais merder. Histoire de ne jamais recommencer.

Par chance, il me reste assez pour me permettre d'aller à l'anniversaire du petit ami de Raven et pouvoir consommer sans trop y regarder. Pour le cadeau, je suppose que mon excuse sera que je ne le connais pas.

Le samedi arrive plus vite que prévu. Cette sensation que mon corps et mon esprit n'ont pas eu assez le temps de s'y préparer. Une éternité que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de choses. Depuis la disparition de Costia… La dernière fois que j'avais fêté un évènement dans un bar était pour l'acquisition des première locaux de LFS. Ils n'avaient pas tenus longtemps… Mais assez de broyer du noir ! Je vais m'amuser ce soir et cela me fera le plus grand bien. Et puis c'est un plaisir de voir Raven en dehors du travail. J'ai besoin de me faire des amis.

La veille j'avais trouvé dans mon placard une robe que je n'avais pas mise depuis des lustres. Je l'avais passée à la machine et repassée un peu, elle m'allait toujours. Sa couleur verte s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux. Quand j'avais vu qu'elle me moulait à ce point je m'étais demandée quel coin de ma personnalité avait bien pu vouloir l'acheter… Peut-être avais-je été forcée par Alie à une époque… Mais tant pis, j'avais envie de me pouponner en dehors des plateaux, pour une fois.

Aujourd'hui je me regarde dans le miroir après avoir appliqué un peu de mascara et du fard à paupière. Pas d'eyeliner ça me rappelle trop mon maquillage de boulot. Je regarde l'heure, je suis encore dans les temps. Le bar finalement choisi n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Deux stations de métro, je pourrais donc rentrer à pied si je rate le dernier passage. Je compte bien rentrer plus tôt, mais qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverais à m'amuser et à ne pas voir le temps défiler…

Je sors après avoir revérifié ma tenue. Le stress me gagne, je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude de sortir en dehors de ma routine. Mais je dois me détendre. Il fait déjà sombre, j'ai moins de chance de croiser des gens qui me reconnaîtraient. Et puis, il va falloir que je m'y habitue, dans quelques temps, si les plans d'Alie fonctionnent, encore plus de monde sera susceptible de me dévisager ou de m'aborder. J'essaie de ne pas penser à tout cela et arrive à destination quelques minutes après l'heure convenue. Heureusement Raven est dehors entourée de quelques fumeurs quelle semble connaître, je n'aurais pas à la chercher à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit elle s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu es venue !

— Hé, je t'ai demandé de l'aide, je n'allais pas refuser ta main tendue.

Elle sourit avant de me tirer pour m'amener vers les autres.

— Je vous présente Lexa ! dit Raven avec enthousiasme. Lexa je te présente l'homme dont je t'ai tant parlé, Miles !

En disant cela elle s'accroche à son bras et bats des paupières avec force. Le jeune homme rit et s'approche pour me faire la bise.

— Depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de toi, dit Miles, je suis heureux de te rencontrer !

— Hé bien moi aussi, contente de mettre un visage sur un nom !

On m'introduit aux autres personnes présentes puis nous regagnons l'intérieur du bar qui n'est pas encore à son volume sonore maximum. Ils ont réservé une partie du bar, au fond. Ce qui permet de ne pas à être séparés les uns des autres à cause de l'affluence qui se fait grandissante. Raven me fait une place à ses côtés et je commande timidement un Mojito. Plus par mimétisme qu'autre chose, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de la bière, mais comme j'ai mis de côté pour pouvoir consommer un peu ce soir, je m'accorde un cocktail, le même que Miles. Peut-être aussi que je veux me faire bien voir.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer, Raven fait au mieux pour que je puisse participer à la conversation mais comme ils se connaissent tous à peu près il m'est parfois difficile de rentrer dans leur jeu et anecdotes que je ne peux saisir.

Déjà mon verre est vide et la musique a augmenté, je peux encore moins suivre. Je commande une Piña Colada histoire de changer un peu et de me mettre de l'alcool dans le sang en prévoyance d'une future demande de Raven de nous rendre sur la piste de danse. Même si la dernière personne avec qui j'ai dansé est Alie, ou peut-être était-ce Costia, j'ai envie de retenter ma chance. On se laisse aller ce soir, c'est mon mot d'ordre.

Comme je bois peu d'alcool fort, je suis déjà désinhibée après ces deux verres, que j'ai bu à jeun et trop vite. Finalement Miles entraîne ses amis pour danser et Raven ne me laisse pas le choix de la suivre. Au début elle reste avec moi et, comme pour la conversation, essaye petit à petit de m'intégrer au groupe. Je me laisse aller à la musique pendant un temps, mais lorsque mon amie commence à se blottir contre son compagnon, la solitude m'accable et je préfère m'éloigner pour respirer. Je prétexte aller aux toilettes et c'est finalement ce que je fais.

Il y a une peu la queue, trois filles sont devant moi. Je patiente sagement lorsqu'une autre arrive à ma suite.

— Toujours autant de monde le samedi dans cette queue haha, ironise l'inconnue à mon encontre.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler avec les inconnus mais l'ambiance et l'alcool aidant, j'ai envie d'échanger quelques mots. Je me retourne vers elle pour lui répondre.

— J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce bar.

Je jurerais que pendant un quart de seconde, en voyant mes traits, cette fille parait effrayée. Mais c'est sans doute l'effet de le boisson.

— Et ça te plaît pour une première ? elle me répond une fois la surprise envolée de son visage.

La queue rapetisse.

— C'est plutôt chouette ! je mens un peu. Je suis là pour un anniversaire alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

— Ahah hé bien tes amis ont bons goûts !

Finalement c'est à moi d'entrer dans la cabine. Lorsque je ressors je souris à la fille qui prend ma place aux toilettes.

— Bonne soirée ! elle me lance en fermant la porte.

Je me lave les mains et rejoins la table pour me reposer. Je me sens un peu bête, seule autour de ce grand espace vide, mais Raven se joint à moi.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oui oui !

— T'es sûre que tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Désolée j'avais dit que je resterais avec toi…

Je pose ma main sur son avant bras pour l'arrêter.

— Ça me fait du bien d'être ici Raven, et puis c'est un anniversaire, tu as raison de t'amuser !

— Bon bon. Puisque c'est un anniversaire justement, on va bientôt apporter le gâteau, mais on va prendre l'air un peu avant, tu viens ?

— Avec plaisir !

Nous nous frayons un passage entre les danseurs pour arriver dehors. Miles et les autres sont déjà là, certains en train de fumer. Cette fois je fais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer au groupe. Contrairement aux propos que Raven m'avait tenus, aucun ne lui lance de remarque désobligeante sur son travail. Peut-être que Miles leur avait déjà fait quelques remontrances. Du coup, même si peut-être certains m'ont reconnue – ce que je ne saurais jamais – je me sens à l'aise. Comme une femme normale. Je me détends un peu.

Alors que la discussion faiblit et que le monde pense à rentrer, j'aperçois la brune avec qui j'avais échangé quelques mots devant les toilettes.

— Tu viens Lexa ?

— Oui, vas-y, j'arrive.

Raven est intriguée mais suit ses amis à l'intérieur. Moi je me dirige vers l'inconnue. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui m'attire.

— Hey, tu en avais marre de faire la queue dedans ? j'essaie d'ironiser.

Je trouve ma blague nulle mais elle sourit, sûrement par politesse.

— Pause clope, elle me répond en me montrant la fin de sa cigarette. Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

Il est vrai que je suis sortie sans ma veste.

— Ça commence un peu, je réponds.

— Jolie robe en tous cas.

Je regarde sa tenue pour essayer de lui retourner son compliment mais elle me semble habillée plutôt normalement. Elle comprend mon attention et sourit de nouveau.

— Hé, on n'est pas tous invité à un anniversaire !

— Tu es seule ?

— Non, non, je suis avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie, mais je suis la seule à fumer et ce sont deux lâches, alors… Mais bon je vais aller les rejoindre sinon, comble du comble, ils vont m'engueuler !

— Ahahah je ne te retiens pas !

Elle écrase et jette son mégot par terre. Je ne relève pas et lui renvoie son _bonne soirée_ d'un peu plus tôt. Je la laisse prendre de l'avance pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je la suis et je rentre à mon tour dans le bar. Curieuse de voir à quoi son frère ressemble je l'observe pour la voir aller jusqu'à sa table. Mais elle tourne dans un recoin de l'établissement que je n'avais pas vu. Trop avide de savoir je m'y rends moi aussi. La brune s'assoit face un jeune homme brun qui partage quelques traits de sa sœur bien que cela reste subtil. Lorsque qu'elle est complètement assise son corps découvre la troisième personne à table avec eux. Mon cœur rate un mouvement. Clarke ?

Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour pour qu'elle ne me voit pas, la blonde pose ses yeux sur moi. Aucune surprise sur son visage néanmoins. Au contraire, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Mon corps tout entier crie de reculer et pourtant mon âme porte mes pieds jusqu'à leur table.

— Clarke.

— Lexa.

Les deux bruns me sourient comme si la situation est tout à fait normal. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me connaissent. Mais après tout ça se tient. Si la fille est la meilleure amie de Clarke, elle leur a probablement parlé de son nouveau job et de ses collègues… Cela explique le moment d'hésitation que la brune avait eu dans la file d'attente.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de me présenter, je lui dis.

— En effet, me répond la brune.

— Tu t'es bien jouée de moi toi, hein ! je dis finalement amusée.

— Pardon je-je ne savais pas trop comment réagir…

— C'est rien, je réponds.

Puis je ne sais plus quoi dire. La dernière fois que Clarke et moi nous sommes croisées c'était chez elle, bouche contre bouche… Et ses deux amis sont probablement déjà au courant. J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lexa ?

— Je peux te poser la même question.

— Hé bien tu vois, je bois un verre un samedi soir avec mes amis, Octavia et Bellamy.

Ah j'avais déjà entendu ces noms, c'étaient eux qu'elle avait appelés la fois où je l'avais faite venir chez moi, non ?

— Raven m'a invitée à fêter l'anniversaire de son copain.

— Oh, Raven est là ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

— Je vais aller lui dire bonjour alors !

Une fois debout je peux découvrir sa tenue. Un peu plus habillée que son amie elle porte une robe bleu marine plutôt sobre mais qui dévoile ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins. Et c'est uniquement à ce instant que je remarque que ses cheveux ondulés blonds sont attachés en un chignon qui ne fais qu'accentuer la nudité de sa peau découverte. J'avale ma salive bruyamment. Elle vient vers moi pour que je lui montre le chemin. Je suis complètement perturbée par son comportement. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal entre nous. Clarke se lève et me demande de la mener jusqu'à notre collègue. C'est à dire qu'elle ne pense même pas à avoir peur de se faire reconnaître par son mec ou ses amis… Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de la mener où elle veut.

Raven, elle, a la réaction escomptée. Elle est très étonnée.

— Clarke ! Hé bah, tu suis Aphrodite jusque dans les bars ?!

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

— Ahah, répond l'intéressée, coïncidence !

Raven va pour répondre mais soudain la musique s'arrête et un serveur arrive vers nous avec un gâteau surmonté de bâtonnets qui crépitent d'étincelles. Toute la table commence à entonner les chants de rigueur. Même Clarke se joint aux festivités. Puis le bar entier. Quand à sa place j'aurais fondu de gêne, Miles semble super heureux et joyeux. A l'arrivée du gâteau il passe ses bras autour des épaules des deux amis qui l'encadrent. Il souffle le tas de bougies comme un enfant de cinq ans auquel on promet que son vœux se réalisera s'il parvient à tout éteindre d'un coup. Tout le monde applaudit et la musique est relancée. Le gâteau repart en cuisine pour être découpé.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le gâteau Clarke ? propose Raven.

— Non, c'est gentil merci, je ne vais pas vous embêter.

— Mais non tu ne nous embêtes pas !

Encore une fois je fais les gros yeux à Raven qui ne réitère pas son invitation.

— On se recroise sur la piste de danse ! lance Clarke avant de partir avec un signe de main.

Encore secouée par cette rencontre je m'affale à côté de Raven.

— Bah alors Lexa, tu l'attires jusqu'ici ?

— La poisse… J'étais venue justement pour penser à autre chose…

— Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de rester, pardon…

— Barf, elle a refusé de toute façon…

— Ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle fait comme si de rien n'était… Moi aussi tu me diras…

— C'est peut-être l'occasion de lui parler alors !

— T'es folle !

— Mais non ! C'est un signe du destin.

— Le destin ? Genre il nous aurait réunit ce soir ?

— Oui !

— Pff n'importe quoi. Je suis venue me changer les idées et l'oublier, je ne suis pas venue pour faire des bêtises.

— Attends, mais qui te parle de faire des bêtises ?

— Raven, tu n'es tout de même pas aveugle, tu vois comme elle est belle ? C'est à croire qu'elle savait que je serais là… Si je vais lui parler je sais que je vais déraper… Elle m'attire…

— Allez je suis sûre que c'est vraiment une coïncidence, peut-être qu'elle s'est bien habillée pour séduire et pour t'oublier aussi.

— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me rassure…

— Hé ! Tu veux l'oublier ou pas ? Il faudrait savoir Lexa !

— Justement je ne sais pas !

Légèrement fâchée par sa remarque je me lève et vais pour partir.

— Lexa pardon, attends, reviens, le gâteau !

— Garde-moi une part, je réponds sèchement, je vais prendre l'air.

Cette fois j'attrape ma veste pour pouvoir rester dehors plus longtemps. Personne que je connais en terrasse, ouf. J'avance un peu plus et tourne à l'angle pour me poser dans un coin où je serais certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Je pose ma veste sur mes épaules sans enfiler les manches. D'un coup je prends conscience de ma tenue. Je suis tout autant sexy que Clarke… Elle a peut-être eu exactement le même raisonnement que moi… Je serais ici pour l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre… Au fond de moi je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait ce genre de pensées. Je me trouve ridicule. Et alors que je suis venue ici pour penser à autre chose voilà qu'il n'y a plus que Clarke dans mon esprit, et dans mon corps tout entier.

Et, comme si cela ne suffit pas, la voilà qui vient de tourner au coin de ma rue isolée. Elle a le don pour tomber sur moi.

— Je t'ai vu sortir en trombe alors je…

— Alors tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir me parler, je lui lance avec froideur.

Interdite elle baisse les yeux et se rapproche de moi. Elle s'avance encore pour me faire face. Son visage marque la tristesse et la gêne, comme si elle ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle n'a donc pas oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je suis attendrie. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras…

— Pardon, elle bafouille, c'est que, tu… Enfin…

— Ah, arrête-ça ! je dis d'un coup.

Merde. Assez de réflexion, pour une fois lâchons prise, on verra les conséquences plus tard. Je n'ai plus envie de me retenir. Je rassemble mon courage et pose mes mais sur les épaules de Clarke pour l'attirer à moi. Dans le mouvement mon manteau glisse et se retrouve à terre. Je m'en fiche. Son visage se retrouve presque collé au mien, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir d'une quelconque manière, avec rapidité je capture sa bouche pour l'embrasser comme la dernière fois. Je la sens surprise, elle ne me repousse pas. Évidemment. Le baiser s'embrase vite. Son corps prend le dessus et Clarke me colle contre le mur que je viens de quitter. Sa main descend le long de mon corps et passe sous ma robe pour caresser ma cuisse nue. La réaction est immédiate. Une excitation irradie dans ton mon être. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure pour l'encourager. Elle attrape mon message et glisse ses doigts un peu plus vers l'intérieur. Ils frôlent mon aine, je deviens folle. Je passe ma main sur son épaule nue et tente de baisser sa robe le long de ses bras. A droite son sac m'en empêche, à gauche j'ai le champ libre. Bientôt le bout de son soutien gorge se fait voir pour que j'y enfouisse ma bouche afin de démarrer un suçon amateur. Avant que je ne puisse y laisser une marque, Clarke attrape mon menton de sa main libre et recommence à m'embrasser. Sa main sous ma robe la relève toujours plus et elle me caresse maintenant les fesses. Je n'en peux plus.

— Viens chez moi, je chuchote contre sa bouche.

Aussitôt entendu qu'elle cesse le baiser, remonte sa manche, rabaisse ma jupe et attrape mon poignet pour nous sortir de la ruelle. Nous partons laissant ma veste au sol.

* * *

 _ **Oooooh que j'aime couper l'action quand elle devient intéressante ! Vendredi prochain ? Hé bien, la suite du Clexa !**_

 _ **Bon week-eeeeeend :D**_


	14. Octavia

_**Seulement deux mots à vous dire : Clexa et Enjoy !**_

 _ **:D**_

* * *

La situation me semble cocasse car c'est Clarke qui m'amène chez moi et non l'inverse. Elle se rappelle très bien où je vis. A ma grande surprise elle ne nous traîne pas dans le métro et nous y allons à pied.

— Tu connais le chemin à pied ? je demande.

— Tu sais quand je suis venue chez toi ?

— Oui ?

— J'avais rendez-vous avec Octavia et Bellamy après, hé bien c'était dans ce bar, et j'y étais allée à pied, alors…

Encore une belle coïncidence. Je ne pose plus de question jusqu'à la fin de peur de briser la tension sexuelle qui règne dans l'air. Sa main enserrée autour de mon poignet me brûle. Je sens son désir transpirer par sa paume chaude. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser. Mais ça ne ferait que retarder le moment souhaité. Il me faut patienter et prendre mon mal en patience. Nous traversons les rues à toute allure, Clarke ne me lâche à aucun moment et je demeure derrière, sur ses talons. Elle va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Paradoxalement mon désir me scie les jambes et m'empêche d'avancer. Pour dire vrai, il me scie le cœur. La sensation provient de ma poitrine et non de mes genoux. Je le sens qui se serre dans ma cage thoracique à m'en faire souffrir. C'est à la fois une joie et une souffrance. La sensation en elle-même me fait mal, me procure des picotements dans les artères et une affluence trop importante de sang à mes tempes. Mais cette vibration de l'intérieur me fait sentir vivante, extrêmement vivante. J'aime ce que Clarke procure à mon corps. En cet instant je serais presque capable d'oublier Costia pour un temps. Je ne veux être qu'avec cette blonde, pleinement et simplement. Les piqûres dans mon êtres me confirment que je n'ai que ma nouvelle collègue en tête. Au diable le passé, fonce Lexa, fonce !

Après une marche folle nous arrivons en bas de mon immeuble, haletantes. Je suis plutôt endurante d'ordinaire mais je suis rincée par ce long trajet à presque courir. Heureusement que l'entrée se fait grâce à un code et que je garde une clef en cas d'urgence, sinon nous aurions dû faire demi-tour pour aller les chercher dans ma veste… En revanche mon portable et mon porte monnaie s'y trouvent toujours… Raven va probablement s'inquiéter. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle irait trouver Octavia et Bellamy et qu'à trois, constatant également la disparition de Clarke, ils élucideraient le mystère. En revanche pour mon porte-feuilles dans ma veste dans la rue à l'angle du bar… Je suis déjà assez dans la merde financièrement... Zut, Clarke tu cours déjà à ma perte.

Elle me tire de mes pensées en me poussant dans l'ascenseur où nos bouches à peine encore remises du manque d'air peuvent enfin se retrouver. Elle me plaque contre le miroir de la cage, mes reins cognent dans la barre qui le sépare en deux mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'ai à peine le temps de passer ma main dans son dos que nous sommes déjà à l'étage. Clarke me laisse aller devant et m'observe grimper sur le muret à gauche de ma porte. Je tends le bras et tâtonne dans le renfoncement. J'y attrape la clef cachée et je retrouve le sol.

— Pratique ! s'amuse Clarke.

Je ne réponds pas et ouvre. C'est presque si elle me pousse dans l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière nous. Je balance la clef sur le sol et m'agrippe au corps de Clarke comme pour ne jamais la perdre. Mon appartement n'est pas grand mais elle ne semble pourtant pas avoir la patience de trouver mon lit qui se trouve à quelques mètres. Elle me colle contre le mur où sont accrochés mes quelques manteaux. Certains se détachent et tombent, nous faisant rire un instant. Elle les détachent tous pour les mettre au sol, elle en profite pour retirer son sac, pendant à son épaule depuis le début, et le balance avec le reste. Je l'observe faire, amusée. Puis nous nous regardons et, avec un peu plus de douceur, je crois, cette fois, nos lèvres se frôlent avant de laisser échapper nos langues.

Mon désir est toujours ardant mais j'ai l'impression qu'il renaît maintenant que nous sommes seules. Je repense à ce que son corps et ses caresses m'ont fait ressentir lors de notre tournage et j'en ai mentalement l'eau à la bouche. Clarke semble reprendre ce que nous avions dû interrompre en pleine rue. Sa main retrouve ma cuisse et la soulève pour relever ma robe et passer ses doigts à la lisière de mes fesses. Je soulève mon pied pour entourer le bas de sa taille de ma cuisse. Mon mollet s'affaire à lui caresser l'arrière des jambes. Je ne connais pas l'effet de ce geste mais je me plaît à continuer.

Bientôt c'est à mon tour de dénuder à nouveau ses bras en faisant glisser le tissu de sa robe en dessous de ses épaules. Mais je ne peux aller trop loin sans que ça ne contraigne ses mouvements. Désireuse d'en voir plus je croque sa lèvre inférieure avant de donner une impulsion pour la retourner et qu'elle se trouve dos à moi. Ainsi je peux descendre la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et cette fois la dénuder entièrement. Elle me laisse faire lorsque je la plaque sur le mur devant nous. J'embrasse sa nuque, son dos, ses omoplates, elle respire fort, elle gémit, et se cambre déjà. Arrivée au niveau de l'agrafe de son soutient-gorge je la détache avec mes dents. Non pas pour faire bonne impression mais tout simplement parce qu'avec les années j'ai appris à le faire face caméra et que je trouve que cela fait toujours son petit effet. D'ailleurs elle rigole en constatant que son sous vêtement se détache alors que j'ai mes deux mains posées sur ses hanches. Une fois sa poitrine libre je la retourne et embrasse dans le sens inverse sans passer par les seins. Je retrouve sa bouche et à l'aveugle je caresse sa poitrine. Clarke m'entoure de ses bras et je sens qu'elle cherche comment me retirer ma robe. Mais pas de magie, elle s'enlève comme un t-shirt.

Je la lâche pour ôter ma robe par moi-même. Elle se mord la lèvre en découvrant mon corps qu'elle connaît déjà.

— Viens, elle dit en prenant ma main.

Maintenant nous prenons la peine de nous diriger vers le lit. Clarke fait en sorte de prendre le dessus et se met à califourchon sur moi. Bien vite elle retire mon soutient-gorge et se précipite pour embrasser mes seins. En voulant plus, je passe mes mains dans son dos et jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses pour atterrir sous sa culotte que je finis par baisser. Ses dents lâches mon téton et elle se redresse pour retirer son dernier sous-vêtement, je l'imite.

Nues, nous nous empressons de recoller nos corps l'un à l'autre et encore nos langues fougueuses se retrouvent. Mon désir est trop puissant, je ne peux plus attendre. Sans ménagement je glisse ma main entre nous pour atterrir sur son pubis. Visiblement tout aussi pressée que moi, Clarke m'ouvre l'accès en décalant légèrement sa cuisse supérieure et me laisse pénétrer en elle sans plus de froufrous. Ça glisse tout seul. Clarke me mord la langue sans le vouloir, je pense, puis c'est à son tour de poser sa paume contre mon sexe. Nos bras se croisent et l'excitation me fait me mouvoir de sorte qu'elle se sent obligée de pénétrer elle aussi en moi.

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore et nos doigts font des mouvements presque mécaniques. Mon cœur bat toujours si fort. Les artères qui pompent mon sang bouillant me font toujours mal. Mais mon esprit est toujours embrumé par mon désir que j'ai de cette femme.

Hélas, bien vite, mon corps cambre de moins en moins, et par les baisers et la proximité que j'échange avec Clarke, je peux sentir son rythme ralentir également. Pourtant nos doigts s'activent à la tâche et ne veulent faillir. Ils cherchent le bon angle d'attaque, la bonne stratégie, mais rien à faire, je sens sa respiration reprendre une suffocation normale et mes battements de cœur s'espacent de plus en plus. Pourtant nos baisers son toujours aussi ardents. Je prends un grand bonheur à poser ma bouche sur la sienne, à placer un bout de langue au coin de ses lèvres, à caresser sa langue pour en capter toutes les saveurs, muscle encore sucré à quelques endroits. Force est de constater que tout ce mécanisme s'assèche et que mes doigts ont de plus en plus de mal à s'avancer et à revenir. Les siens en moi commencent à me faire mal. Elle ne gémit plus. Je n'ai plus envie.

Je me résous à me retirer et place ma main humide dans son dos en essayant de ne pas trop la toucher. Clarke continue sa besogne. Je suis forcée de venir retirer sa main moi-même pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai plus envie. Nos deux mains poisseuses s'enlacent et nous nous regardons, vaincues et déçues. J'ai envie, comme dans ce cliché populaire, de dire _ce n'est pas grave_ , mais le silence me paraît la meilleure chose en cet instant. Et puis de toute façon je lis dans son regard la même émotion qui me traverse en ce moment. Nous nous sentons bête et inutiles. Désireuses l'une de l'autre mais avec l'incapacité d'avoir pu nous faire, nous donner du, plaisir.

J'avance doucement mon visage pour l'embrasser encore. De ce côté-là tout va bien. Mais nous allons lentement cette fois. Le baiser est plutôt chaste. Une fois terminé elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je l'accepte et nos doigts se détachent pour que nous puissions nous prendre dans nos bras. Le câlin dur. Il est parfait. Finalement c'est dans ses bras que j'oublie tous mes tracas. Dans ses bras j'oublie Costia, mon passé difficile et que Clarke elle-même me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai envie de rester contre cette femme pendant des heures. Je suis extrêmement bien.

— Mmmh, je me mets soudain à râler.

— Lexa ? demande Clarke en se redressant pour me regarder.

— Ma veste…

— Ta veste ?

— Je l'ai laissée dans la rue…

— Tu y tenais ?

— C'est surtout qu'il y a mon portable et mon porte monnaie dedans…

— Merde… Pardon, c'est de ma faute…

— Non, non, on est toutes les deux responsable…

Elle me caresse l'arrière du crâne pour me rassurer. D'un coup j'ai l'impression que nous nous concentrons sur cette histoire plutôt que sur ce qu'il vient réellement d'arriver.

— Je sais ! dit Clarke. Je peux appeler Octavia, ils doivent toujours y être, et lui demander de chercher ta veste.

— Oui, on peut tenter le coup.

Elle va pour se détacher de moi mais je la retiens un instant pour l'embrasser. Elle finit l'échange en chatouillant son nez avec le mien puis se lève pour retourner dans l'entrée. Elle fouille un instant et sort son portable.

— Gh… elle fait dans une étrange onomatopée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Quinze appels manqués…

— Outch, c'est du sérieux tes amis !

— Je les adores haha !

Elle revient vers moi en collant son téléphone à son oreille. D'ici j'entends la jeune brune lui hurler dessus lui demandant où elle se trouve.

— Du calme O', du calme… Je vais bien t'en fais pas. Je suis chez Lexa… … … Je te raconterais… … … Oui, oui, je-j'ai un petit service à te demander… … … Oui, Lexa a laissé tomber sa veste avec son portable et son porte-feuilles dedans, tu pourrais aller voir ça ? … … … Dans la rue à gauche en sortant… … … D'acc, merci !

Clarke se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

— Elle sort voir !

Je souris pour réponse. Il y a un silence pendant qu'Octavia, forcément suivie par son frère, sort du bar et tourne dans la rue. J'en profite pour admirer le corps de Clarke assit au bout du lit. Elle est un peu affaissée par flemme de se maintenir droite mais cela la rend très humaine et adorable. Malgré la courbe arrondie que cela fait prendre à son dos, je trouve ses épaules parfaitement agencées avec le reste. Je remarque que son chignon s'est désordonné pendant l'acte. Je m'approche d'elle pour le lui défaire complètement et admirer sa cascade dorée. Elle me sourit et son attention se reporte sur le téléphone.

— C'est vrai ?! Et il y a tout dedans ? … … … Elle me demande si elle peut fouiller dans le porte monnaie pour voir s'il ne manque rien ?

Je n'ai pas changé de nom, je n'ai pas de photo de Costia, je n'ai rien à cacher. Il doit me rester trente euros en liquide. Je fais oui de la tête. Un silence.

— Ah, zut, Clarke se tourne vers moi, il n'y a pas de liquide et plus de carte bancaire, mais le reste est là.

— Et mon portable ? Il est dans une poche intérieure fermée, normalement.

Clarke passe mes instructions.

— Il est là !

Je suis soulagée. Jamais je n'aurais eu les moyens de m'en racheter un. Pour les trente euros tant pis, par contre il faut immédiatement que je fasse opposition pour ma carte. Je tape sur l'épaule de Clarke.

— Tu peux lui demander de dire à Raven que je vais bien, et lui donner ma veste ?

— O' écoute, Lexa aimerait que tu rendes sa veste à son amie Raven… … … Oui voilà, elle est au fond du bar normalement… … … Chut, je sais haha ! … … … Oui, oui ! Allez je raccroche, à plus tard !

Soudain je me demande comment Octavia va reconnaître Raven. Mais je suppose que Clarke lui a aussi parlé d'elle… Je me sens un peu gênée mais j'essaie d'oublier. Alors qu'elle raccroche je me lève pour attraper mon ordinateur. Clarke me regarde faire.

— Pour faire opposition, je me sens obligée de lui expliquer.

Elle hoche la tête et je reviens sur le lit, la machine sur les genoux. Pendant que je le consulte, assise contre la tête de lit, Clarke vient s'allonger à la perpendiculaire en posant sa tête sur mes mollets. Elle replie ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elles pendent dans le vide. Je m'affaire avec vitesse pour éviter au plus vite toute catastrophe bancaire. Clarke, sûrement mal installée, se retourne et se retrouve sur les coudes à embrasser mes mollets et mes genoux. Puis elles croisent ses bras par dessus et y enfouit sa tête tournée vers moi. Je lui jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Mon affaire terminée je rabats l'écran de l'ordinateur et le pose au sol. Clarke a toujours les yeux fixés sur moi.

— C'est confortable ça ? je demande amusée.

— Non, pas vraiment, elle dit en se redressant et en cassant sa voix par le mouvement.

— Viens.

Je lui fais un signe de la main. Lentement elle arrive à ma hauteur et nos lèvres, comme séparées depuis trop longtemps, se rejoignent.

— J'ai l'impression de rêver... dit Clarke.

Je ne comprends pas bien comment elle peut dire ça après l'échec cuisant de notre échange sexuel précédent. Mais je ne réponds pas. J'ai peur de trouver ce qu'il y a derrière ce rêve. A la place je continue de l'embrasser.

— Il va falloir que je rentre, m'annonce-t-elle. Je vis toujours chez mes parents alors…

— Oui je comprends…

Elle m'embrasse encore un peu avant de se lever du lit. Je la regarde, nue au milieu de mon petit espace, à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements. Elle fait glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses puis fait claquer les élastiques sur ses fesses pour les ajuster correctement. Elle va vers l'entrée pour ramasser le soutient-gorge.

— Chouette au fait ton truc avec les dents.

— Tu apprendras.

Elle rit finement et passe ses bras dans les bretelles. Ils se plient à outrance pour arriver dans son dos et lui permettre d'assembler les agrafes. Comme pour la culotte, elle fait claquer les bretelles contre ses clavicules. Elle se penche, me laissant loisir d'admirer son cul, pour attraper sa robe du bout des doigts et la secouer afin qu'elle reprenne un peu forme. Clarke la fait passer par le bas et se dandine pour la monter jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules. Elle revient vers moi et me présente son dos.

— Tu veux bien me la fermer s'il te plaît ?

Je me traîne sur le matelas sans mot dire, je m'y mets à genoux et remonte la fermeture éclaire. Arrivée tout en haut, un clac de sécurité se fait entendre, c'est le signal qui visiblement pousse Clarke à retirer le tissu bleu de la robe posé sur ses épaules pour les dénuder à nouveau. Voyant cela je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes pieds au sol pour me mettre à hauteur et pouvoir déposer un baiser sur une des deux épaules nues. Le baiser dérive dans le cou puis sur son lobe d'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Un rire chantonnant lui échappe et elle se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte et chaude et apaisante, elle finit en nouveau baiser.

— Allez file, je lui dit en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Clarke m'embrasse une dernière fois, se penche pour attraper son portable et s'en retourne dans l'entrée. Elle ramasse les manteaux qu'elle raccroche et attrape son sac dans lequel elle met son téléphone. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se retourne pour me regarder.

— Bonne nuit Lexa.

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Elle attrape la poignée et s'en va.

Je retourne m'allonger dans mon lit, je me blottis sous les draps qui par dessus ont l'odeur de Clarke… Je crois que j'aurais voulu dormir dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte et sans peine.

Je sors de mon sommeil d'une façon naturelle et sans aucune lutte. Mes yeux ne piquent pas, ne sont pas cernés d'avoir trop pleurés, et je me sens effectivement reposée. Alors, il m'avait juste suffit de laisser mes désirs me mener vers Clarke pour aller mieux ?

Je me lève et m'étire avec plaisir, je cherche mon portable sur ma table de nuit avant de me rappeler que je ne l'ai plus. Je hausse les épaules comme si des spectateurs m'observent pour juger du fait, qu'en effet, je me fiche bien d'avoir ou non mon téléphone ce matin là. Je me fais un petit déjeuner copieux, exception à la règle.

La tête dans mes céréales, me revient en bouche l'arrêt amer de notre échange sexuel et néanmoins tendre de la veille. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas fonctionné alors que tout avait été si beau lors de notre premier tournage ensemble ?

— Mmmh, peut-être une certaine appréhension de nous retrouver seule à seule, je réponds toujours avec ces spectateurs en tête.

Pourtant je suis à moitié convaincue. Le désir nous avait poussé à nous précipiter et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous avait manqué. Mais nous avions totalement foiré. Et nous n'en avions pas même discuté. Pour Clarke tout avait eu l'air normal…

— Et maintenant ? Comment je dois te considérer Clarke ? Collègue de travail avec affinité ou juste erreur d'un soir ?

Je ne nous vois pas encore en couple évidemment, je ne veux pas admettre que c'est ce que je désir le plus dans toute cette situation. Il va falloir que nous en discutions, et Dieux, ce que j'ai horreur de ce genre d'échange !

Une fois restaurée j'ouvre mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. Il y en a un d'Alie.

 _Bonjour Lexa,_

 _J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois sur ton portable ce matin mais tu ne répondais pas alors je tente ma chance avec un mail._

Je regarde l'heure, déjà 14h, et continue ma lecture.

 _J'aimerais te refaire tourner avec Clarke avant de nous lancer définitivement dans cette histoire de_ couple phare _. Pour voir si ça fonctionne toujours entre vous, si ça plaît toujours autant au public. Je te propose un tournage jeudi de cette semaine, 16h. J'en serais également la réalisatrice. Je n'ai pas encore de scénario, j'hésite sur l'improvisation._

 _Alie._

Le mail est clair, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais après tout, je suis son employée. Peut-être qu'au téléphone elle m'aurait donné plus de liberté. Je rédige une rapide réponse condensant mon accord et une brève explication, sans mentionner Clarke, de la disparition momentanée de mon portable.

Je consulte mon agenda : demain, lundi, je tourne avec Raven. Parfait, elle pourra me rendre mes affaires. Mardi je tourne avec Harper. J'ajoute donc Clarke pour le jeudi et une angoisse monte soudain. Va-t-il me falloir attendre jeudi pour lui parler à nouveau ? Pour pouvoir espérer lui demander ce que nous sommes finalement l'une pour l'autre ? Ou bien une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon portable demain, aurais-je le courage de lui téléphoner ? Les céréales gargouillent au fond de mon estomac. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras immédiatement mais une peur me gagne. Je veux fuir loin pour me protéger de mes sentiments. Je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle alors que je m'étais jurée qu'on ne m'y prendrait plus.

— L'amour est une faiblesse, je chuchote en fermant mon ordinateur, l'amour est une faiblesse et tu es en train de foncer droit dans le piège Lexa…

* * *

 _ **Alala mais qu'est-ce qui bloque autant Lexa et Clarke dans leur intimité ? Et que va-t-il se passer quand elle vont se revoir ?**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : Raven demande tous les détails !**_

 _ **Bon weekend !**_


	15. Harper

_**Après sa déception sexuelle, Lexa retourne travailler. Mais arrive-t-elle à penser à autre chose qu'à Clarke ? Pas sûr…**_

 _ **Enjoooy !**_

* * *

Je suis en train d'appliquer soigneusement mon eyeliner quand la porte de la loge s'ouvre en grand sur un cri :

— Lexa !

Je me fous la pointe dans l'œil et lâche le stylo maquilleur qui tâche ma nuisette de satin.

— Putain Raven ! Depuis quand t'es autant en avance ?

En effet, un rapide détour par l'horloge dans la pièce m'indique que ce n'est pas son heure habituelle d'arriver. En me maintenant l'œil meurtrit fermé je la vois qui avance en brandissant ma veste comme un trophée.

— Pourquoi j'arrive en avance ?! elle s'excite. Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai hâte de te voir après que tu sois partie sans rien dire samedi soir ?!

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous abandonner toi et-

— Tu rigoles, on s'en fiche de ça ! dit la brune en venant tout près de moi toujours agrippée à ma veste. Tu es partie avec Clarke ! Raconte !

— Raven… je soupire amusée. D'abord laisse-moi rincer ça.

Elle ne s'excuse pas de m'avoir faite sursauter mais ne me lâche pas du regard tandis que j'essaie de rincer mon œil. Après des trombes d'eau cela va mieux. Il est un peu rouge, en espérant que cela passe avant le prêt à tourner. Par contre, mon peignoir est fichu. Comme je regarde la tâche avec une moue déçue, mon amie s'approche pour attraper le bout de tissu et frotter avec ses doigts.

— Bon, c'est rien, Alie doit en avoir plein d'autres. Raconte !

— Minute papillon ! je réponds. Ça attendra après le tournage, je n'ai pas fini de me préparer et tu dois encore prendre ta douche.

— Mais je suis arrivée en avance exprès pour ça ! J'ai même dû me justifier auprès d'Emori !

— Elle n'en rate pas une celle-là, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Euh que ma montre avançait…

— Elle n'est pas bête tu sais, elle est a courant que tu as un téléphone portable réglé automatiquement…

— Bref !

— Après, Raven.

— Mais comment tu veux que je bosse dans ces conditions ?!

— Quelles conditions ?

— Dans le doute !

— Si ça s'trouve il ne s'est rien passé, je dis en reprenant ma place devant la coiffeuse.

— S'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé tu me l'aurais dit direct, ton silence prouve le contraire.

Je souris malgré moi en recommençant mon trait d'eyeliner.

— Hé bien vois ça comme une motivation pour te surpasser !

— Tu veux que je mette ma frustration dans mon jeu ?

— C'est une idée tiens !

A ces mots elle pose ma veste sur la banquette et se poste derrière moi. J'ai enfin fini de me maquiller et nous nous regardons dans le reflet du miroir.

— Tu vas souffrir Lexa, attention ! En plus on a du matos aujourd'hui !

Son regard est en feu et la fureur se propage jusqu'à mon entre jambe. Elle veut jouer, elle sera servit. Aujourd'hui s'annonce un grand tournage. En espérant que nous ne fassions pas d'ombre à Clarke et notre futur duo… C'est comme si ce qui m'est arrivé ce week-end a fait renaître en moi ce désir de travailler qui m'habite de temps à autre lorsque je suis au mieux de ma forme. Sauf que depuis la mort de Costia ces moments se sont fait rares. Pour une fois j'ai hâte d'être sous les projecteurs criards et de me mettre à nu pour ma partenaire. Mais pas plus hâte que l'arrivée de mon nouveau tournage avec Clarke.

— Olala ce sourire Lexa ! dit Raven en se frottant les mains. Ton histoire a intérêt à valoir le coup !

— Allez va te laver au lieu de dire des bêtises !

— Oui Aphrodite !

Elle retire ses vêtements à la hâte et se jette sous l'eau chaude. Je constate mon sourire bêta dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'effacer depuis le départ de Clarke. Tant mieux, il me sied plutôt bien. Profitant d'être seule, je retire mon peignoir et en attrape un autre sur le portant.

— Ah, zut, chuchote Raven à mon oreille en pénétrant dans le studio, c'est Indra aujourd'hui, je vais moins pouvoir me lâcher…

— Oh comme si ça t'arrêtait d'habitude !

— Son regard me terrifie…

— N'importe quoi !

L'intéressée nous salue et ma partenaire ne feint même pas un sourire. Elle plaisante comme tout le temps. Il est vrai qu'Indra est plus dur qu'Anya, ou alors disons un peu moins douce, mais Alie avait sélectionné très soigneusement ses employés et je sais qu'il n'y a pas une once de mauvaise intention chez Indra. Quoique, étant donné la personnalité de Jaha, qui sait ce qui peut se cacher d'autres parmi tous ces gens… Une petit paranoïa m'envahit et me pousse à observer tous les techniciens. Mais ils sont tellement plongés dans leurs préparatifs que je ne peux décemment pas penser qu'ils aient de mauvaises intentions.

J'ai à peine le temps de retirer mon peignoir que nous sommes déjà en place pour commencer les photos. Le scénario est bien rythmé, les photos se prennent facilement. Deux ou trois baisers, quelques mains bien placées, toutes les deux sur le lit allongées et des positions enchaînées : Moi allongée sur Raven Raven allongée sur moi ; Raven à genoux les mains contre le mur, mon visage entre ses cuisses ma main entre les miennes.

Petite pause technique le temps qu'Eric passe à Raven le sextoy monté sur harnais, puis qu'elle l'enfile assez maladroitement en forçant le trait sur sa maladresse pour faire rire l'assistance. Il faut ensuite quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'elle applique du lubrifiant et qu'elle me pénètre à blanc – ce qui est toujours un exercice assez difficile et plutôt pénible voir douloureux lors de la prise de photo étant donné toute absence d'excitation. La séance peut reprendre. Raven allongée face à moi, l'objet en moi Raven à genoux derrière moi qui me pénètre une nouvelle fois La même position de levrette mais Raven penchée sur mon dos, la bouche contre mon cou, sa main entre mes cuisses Raven et moi allongées sur le dos nous embrassant.

J'ai connu pire. L'introduction du gode-ceinture est un peu imposante, déroutante et dérangeante, mais avec Raven c'est toujours plus simple. Et puisque mon corps s'y prépare pendant les photos, cela rend la manœuvre plus aisée une fois la caméra en route. Sinclair s'en retourne pour aller développer ses photos tandis que nous remettons nos sous-vêtements.

— On va y aller, dit Indra avec son ton qui nous paraît toujours aussi froid, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher, mais Raven, j'aimerais un peu plus de sérieux.

Elle fait allusion à se pitrerie avec le harnais.

— Oui bien sûr, répond l'intéressée presque soumise.

Mais je sais que c'était uniquement pour faire marrer la galerie et qu'elle le ferait avec un sérieux parfait dans quelques instants.

Le scénario commence allongées sur le lit. Sous les ordres d'Indra nous nous y plaçons et commençons déjà à nous câliner amicalement pour entrer dans le bain.

— Moteur.

Je me racle la gorge.

— Ça tourne à l'image.

Raven retire une chassie au coin de son œil gauche.

— Ça tourne à la caméra.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, ma main sur son épaule, la sienne dans le creux entre mes côtes et mes fesses.

— Action.

Sans plus attendre nous nous embrassons avec une fougue cinématographique. La mienne en tous cas, je sais que Raven y prend toujours un peu plus de plaisir. Et particulièrement aujourd'hui visiblement. Elle pense vraiment qu'en étant la plus douce et passionnée possible je lui donnerais tous les détails. Pas besoin mon amie, je compte bien le faire. J'ai besoin de me confier.

Comme souvent, les soutient-gorges ne font pas long feu et finissent au-delà du décors. Les culottes prennent un peu plus leur temps mais quelques coups de dents et doigts habiles leur font rejoindre leurs moitiés. La première position est lancée, je monte sur Raven qui m'accueille avec le sourire. De nouveaux baisers amène ma main contre son sexe déjà humide. L'improvisation entre en marche. La constatation de son excitation précoce me fait lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Moi aussi je peux jouer Raven. Et elle entre pleinement dans son personnage. Pour arriver à la deuxième position elle me suce la langue avec une passion folle et fait pression avec son corps pour nous retourner et se retrouver au dessus. Je ris malgré moi et je sens notre petit cercle de spectateurs se détendre. Les deux cameramans se déplacent légèrement sans nous déranger, Indra n'émet aucune objection.

Bien que cela ne soit pas explicitement écrit au scénario, Raven descend pour m'embrasser dans le cou et sur la poitrine. Elle s'amuse grandement avec mes seins mais comme Indra ne dit toujours rien – elle aussi connaît bien son métier – ma partenaire continue sa descente pour apposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le contact me surprend mais avant de la laisser me rendre folle j'attrape son visage et la force à remonter vers moi pour continuer correctement. Je prends mon rôle de dominante qui ne va pas tenir très longtemps étant donné la suite des évènements, et la force à m'embrasser. Sans le vouloir, nos mains descendent à l'unisson entre nous et se posent en miroir contre nos sexes. Nous mettons une certaine ardeur à nous caresser, toujours avec plein de baisers savoureux, avant de passer à la troisième position.

Raven se décolle de moi et se redresse sur ses genoux. Son bassin toujours proche du mien, j'en profite pour caresser ses cuisses et la regarder passer sensuellement ses cheveux derrière son cou pour les faire reposer sur une seule épaule. J'aventure mon pouce contre son sexe et elle se met à jouer avec ses seins, arquant son corps dans une position très cinématographique. Puis elle avance jusqu'à la tête de lit et me laisse m'emparer de ses fesses avant d'engouffrer ma bouche entre ses jambes. Comme je suis complètement allongée et que Raven se donne à moi totalement, je prends mes aises et décide de profiter de l'instant. Sans trop faire durer non plus car je sais que bientôt les genoux de ma partenaire vont commencer à la faire souffrir. Il me faut lui donner un orgasme assez vite si je ne veux pas la forcer à simuler. Mais son désir doit être assez prenant car je la vois déjà poser ses paumes contre le mur blanc et fermer les yeux pour apprécier les sensations. J'en oublie presque de mener ma main entre mes propres cuisses. J'ai à peine le temps d'introduire un doigt en moi que déjà Raven montre des signes de faiblesses. Elle gémit plus fort, j'accélère ma langue et mon doigt. Elle se cambre un peu plus, je croque légèrement son clitoris et presse ma paume contre le mien. Un silence court m'assourdit et elle jouit. Réellement. Je retire le doigt en moi, ma langue sur elle, et ma partenaire se relâche avant de redescendre sur mon corps pour m'embrasser. Ça non plus ce n'est pas prévu au scénario. Mais je la laisse faire. Je la sens apprécier le baiser comme pour faire durer un peu plus le goût de l'euphorie qui la quitte petit à petit.

Il nous faut déjà passer à la partie la moins intéressante. Elle se redresse et nous jouons des regards de désirs intenses et coquins. Elle va chercher le jouet en sortant du cadre permettant aux caméras de mieux se placer, et revient pour l'enfiler sous mon œil lubrique. Je la laisse venir à moi et l'accueil contre moi avec baisers et caresses. Pour me pénétrer elle s'aide de ses mains et je me concentre sur une idée du désir pour plus de facilité. Le sextoy entre en moi avec moins de mal et ma partenaire peut commencer ses va-et-vient en imitant les hommes qu'elle a connu.

Faussement lasse de cette position, elle se retire pour passer à la cinquième. Avec une claque sur les fesses elle me force à me retourner puis à me mettre sur les genoux et les coudes. Je vais pouvoir partager sa souffrance précédente. Derrière mon cul elle retente l'expérience de la pénétration, beaucoup plus facile dans cette configuration, et j'éprouve même un arrière goût de plaisir en sentant le plastique chaud en contact avec mes muqueuses. Une fois encore elle mime ses compagnons et recommence les va-et-vient qui me forcement à ouvrir la bouche dans une imitation du désir intense. Ne voulant pas me faire attendre plus longtemps, et parce que je sais qu'elle n'aime pas cette position de trop grande domination – bien qu'en tant que ma première Dauphine elle prend toujours un malin plaisir à me dominer – Raven s'abaisse contre me dos, me faisant sentir ses seins. D'abord sa main caresse et pince mes tétons, puis elle glisse sur la ligne de mes abdominaux pour finir encore une fois contre mon clitoris. Sa bouche me mord la peau du cou, la lèche et l'embrasse. Je halète faussement car je n'y prends pas réellement de plaisir. La sensualité de Raven m'aide un peu, le picotement entre les jambes est présent, mais sans plus. Et pourtant la frustration de ma tentative sexuelle ratée du week-end avec Clarke me donne envie de me laisser aller et d'avoir un orgasme, mais dans ces conditions cela me paraît impossible.

Après un temps que je juge assez long, et avant que mes coudes ne me fassent mal, je feints une jouissance bruyante qui, je sais, convaincra le spectateur lambda mais ni l'habitué ni les gens présents aujourd'hui. Indra sera peut-être même déçue bien que elle n'en dira jamais rien.

Raven me ménage et se retire doucement. Nous tombons toutes les deux le dos contre le matelas et tournons nos visages l'un vers l'autre. Un rire nous surprend et fini en baiser charnel.

— Coupez.

Raven s'étire visiblement ravie de son travail avant de retirer le harnais. La frustration habituelle me semble moins douloureuse au contact de ce sourire. Étonnement Indra nous amène nos peignoirs.

— Vous avez assuré aujourd'hui les filles.

— Oh merci Indra, je réponds, c'est rare d'obtenir un compliment de ta part.

— Je sais bien que j'ai moins bonne réputation qu'Anya, que je suis un peu plus sévère, mais je sais reconnaître du bon travail. Je n'ai pas coupé une seule fois, c'est que vous m'avez tout donné à fond.

— Comme un air de changement ! s'exclame Raven.

— On croirait entendre Alie, je réponds.

Nous nous regardons amicalement toutes les trois.

En effet Indra a le compliment difficile et la voir enthousiaste est une plaisir. Mais alors quoi ? Tout ça ce serait grâce à Clarke ? Parce que Raven attend que je lui raconte ma soirée du samedi avec Clarke, elle a mieux joué ? Parce que j'ai Clarke dans le sang, j'ai mieux joué ? C'est impossible, comment Alie avait-elle fait pour voir si juste en l'engageant ?

A peine arrivées dans la loge que Raven me tombe dessus.

— Je suis toute ouïe ! elle me dit sautillant à mes côtés posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

— J'ai pas le temps de prendre ma douche avant ?

— Non !

Je ris malgré moi et l'invite à s'asseoir. Nous nous collons côte à côte sur la banquette.

— Comment expliquer ça... je me lance.

— En commençant par le début !

— C'est simple en fait, je suis sortie prendre l'air parce que l'avoir croisé m'avait énervée.

— Énervée ?

— J'étais venue pour l'oublier et comme par hasard elle était là…

— En effet…

— Sauf qu'elle m'a suivit dehors. Et quand je l'ai vu si proche de moi, si belle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser…

— Ouuuh alors c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ! Je suis fière de toi Lexa !

— Je ne sais pas s'il y a de quoi être fière…

— On en parlera après, la suite !

— Elle m'a amenée jusque chez moi-

— Attend, c'est _elle_ qui t'as amené chez _toi_ ?

— Oui tu sais, je t'avais raconté qu'elle était venue chez moi après notre premier tournage.

— Ah c'est vrai !

— Enfin bref, donc elle connaissait le chemin parce qu'il se trouve qu'après sa visite elle était allée dans ce même bar.

— Ce monde est si petit…

— Ah ça ! On est arrivé chez moi, on s'est embrassé dans l'ascenseur, devant ma porte, dans l'appartement, sur mon lit, on s'est déshabillé et là… néant total.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— J'avais envie d'elle, et je pense que je peux dire qu'elle avait envie de moi, sauf qu'on s'est précipité. On a brûlé toutes les étapes et une fois qu'on était dedans bah, tout est redescendu d'un coup. Plus rien, plus d'envie. On s'en est bien rendu compte et on a tout stoppé. Finalement on s'est juste pris dans nos bras. Ensuite elle a appelé Octavia qui t'a parlé de ma veste, et Clarke est rentrée puisqu'elle vit toujours chez ses parents.

— Wow, et vous ne vous êtes pas parlées depuis ?

— Non…

— Rien du tout le dimanche ?

— Rien, mais on tourne ensemble jeudi.

— Et tu ne comptes pas lui parler d'ici là ?!

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois pas trop quoi lui dire parce que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que cette soirée signifie.

— Pour moi c'est clair. Quand vous étiez chez elle vous vous êtes embrassées. Et quand vous vous êtes revues vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher non plus. Vous êtes attirées l'une par l'autre, c'est aussi simple que ça.

— Mais alors pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à faire l'amour bien qu'on se désirait ? Et surtout alors que sur notre premier tournage c'était à la limite de l'idylle ?

— Hé une première fois ce n'est jamais parfait ! Et puis la caméra créé toujours quelque chose, tu le sais bien. J'ai couché deux ou trois fois avec des filles hors caméra et crois-moi je ne mettais jamais autant d'ardeur que dans mon métier. Donc si on oublie votre côté actrice, c'était juste la première fois, ça ira mieux plus tard.

— Et s'il n'y a pas de plus ?

— Comment ça ?

— Raven, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être en couple de nouveau. Et surtout avec une collègue.

— Oui oui je sais mais… Parfois il faut écouter son cœur avant tout.

— Et mon cœur me rappelle Costia et tout ce qui a suivi…

— Oui mais Clarke ne va pas mourir !

Étant donné qu'Alie veut changer de locaux, j'ai grandement peur que l'exacte même schéma se réalise, mais je ne veux pas parler de ce possible déménagement à mon amie. Et puis elle ne me laisse pas répondre :

— C'est impossible que tu perdes deux fois une personne, tu n'es pas maudite quand même !

— Je t'avoue que jusqu'ici j'aurais tendance à le croire…

— Hé bien moi j'ai décidé que ça s'arrête aujourd'hui ! Tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me prend de court.

— Honnêtement ? Oui je crois… Je ressens certains mêmes détails qu'avec Costia, cette euphorie que je n'avais pas connu depuis plus de six ans…

— Alors lâche-toi. On ne vit qu'une fois. Get smak daun goyon up nodotaim.

— Hein ?!

— Pardon, ça vient d'une série que je regarde. Si tu tombes, relèves toi.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre, j'ai bien trop peur de souffrir.

— On verra bien ce qui se passe entre nous jeudi, je dis quand même.

— Oui, vous verrez bien. Et tu me diras si tu veux des conseils, ou juste une oreille attentive.

— Merci Raven.

— De rien, on est ami, non ?

Elle me regarde avec un énorme sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Des larmes s'agglutinent aux coins de mes yeux.

— Ah non ne pleure pas pour si peu Aphrodite !

— Ahahah t'es bête, je dis m'essuyant d'un revers de peignoir, viens-là.

Je la prends dans mes bras pour goûter au plaisir de l'étreinte. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sexuel entre nous hors du plateau, pas la moindre tension, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Pas d'ambiguïté, une vraie possibilité d'amitié.

Mon tournage du lendemain avec Harper se passe presque mieux. Même s'il est difficile de comparer le plaisir que je prends à tourner avec une amie avec celui que je peux prendre, au sens premier du terme, avec une actrice et un scénario à propos. Lorsque mon tournage de la veille avec Raven avait été pénible de par l'utilisation d'un objet, celui avec Harper s'est mieux déroulé car il fut sans artifice. Et cette fois j'ai pu étancher ma frustration qui était née de mon échec avec Clarke, en jouant à merveille avec le corps de l'autre blonde et en me laissant totalement aller pour permettre à ma partenaire du jour de me fournir une orgasme plutôt revigorant.

— Lexa ? m'appelle Harper alors qu'elle est sous la douche.

— Oui ?

— Tu sais qu'avec toi, à part pendant les trios ou plus, j'ai toujours un orgasme ?

La pensée qu'elle ait attendu d'être sous la douche pour m'en parler me fait rire intérieurement. Elle serait incapable d'avoir cette conversation en confrontant mon regard et mes réactions.

— Jamais avec les autres ? je demande.

— Ça m'arrive avec les autres bien-sûr, et plus avec certaines, puis toujours selon l'histoire, mais avec toi c'est systématique. C'est fou, non ?

— Fou je ne sais pas, ce serait lié à quoi selon toi ?

— Au fait que tu es douée ?

— Ahah ! Bon c'est vrai que je suis la plus ancienne, mais Raven et Ontari se débrouillent aussi.

— Peut-être que j'ai un meilleur feeling avec toi. Tu es plus douce, pas forcément sur le plateau, mais avant et après aussi. Et ça joue beaucoup. Tu es plus humaine je pense.

Peut-être que finalement je pourrais tenter d'être amie avec Harper aussi. Tout comme Niyhla. Pendant trop longtemps je me suis mise des barrières qu'il est peut-être enfin temps de lever.

— Tu sais quand tu tournes avec Clarke ? je demande avec de la suite dans les idées.

— Alie m'a dit que je passerais après Gaïa donc ça ne saurait tarder. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que je pense qu'elle va me détrôner sur ce point.

— Comment elle peut faire mieux que _à chaque fois_ Lexa ?

— Ce n'est probablement pas pour tout de suite, mais je suis sûre qu'elle te ferait aller jusqu'au bout même dans les trios…

L'eau qui coule est ma réponse. Je sais qu'elle y pense. Je sais que j'ai raison. Devant une caméra cette Clarke est incroyable. Devant une caméra seulement… Ma frustration renaît soudain. J'ai avoué hier à Raven que je suis probablement amoureuse de cette Clarke. Je sais qu'en la voyant jeudi j'aurais envie de ses lèvres et de son corps, mais qu'avant tout j'aurais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de me réfugier dans son cou et ses cheveux. Sa présence me devient petit à petit indispensable. Et mon métier m'empêche de séparer affection et sexualité. Mais comment cela pourrait marcher entre Clarke et moi si hors caméra nous vivions le néant total ? Peut-être serrions nous condamnées à prendre notre pied devant un public et à nous contenter d'embrassades en privé…

Alors que je formulais ses phrases dans mon esprit, j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point j'étais proche de la réalité. Et à quel point j'allais encore souffrir…

* * *

 _ **Semaine prochaine : le retour de Clarke !**_

 _ **Et je voulais vous dire que mon prochain chapitre est pour le moment le dernier que j'ai écrit d'avance. Donc j'espère que je vais réussir à écrire d'ici deux semaines, et ensuite, pour essayer de garder mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire, mais je ne promets rien...**_


	16. Sinclair

_**Bonjour la compagnie ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent pour un nouveau tournage. Entrons dans les coulisses du shooting photo.**_

 _ **Enjoy :**_

* * *

Jeudi arrive sans que ni Clarke ni moi n'ayons cherché à nous contacter. Je pourrais trouver cela étrange de sa part, mais étant donné que je n'ai moi-même pas fait le premier pas, je ne peux la critiquer. Je suppose que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que nous voulons ni ce que samedi soir signifiait. Et puis de toute façon nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui… Lâches toutes les deux, cela fait déjà un bon point commun !

Avant de sortir de chez moi je me surprends à me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne me suis pas maquillée, comme toujours, car je le fais en arrivant. Et pourtant j'aurais envie d'être belle si Clarke arrive avant moi. Mais impossible, Emori me ferait la remarque. J'arrange mes cheveux et je sors.

— Tu rayonnes Lexa ! m'accueille Emori.

Donc même sans maquillage je suis démasquée. Autant en jouer. Je m'approche et me penche sur son bureau :

— Tu sais bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour une fois elle se redresse et ne me laisse pas m'amuser avec elle si facilement.

— J'ai bien compris que cette Clarke te chamboule. Depuis son arrivée tu suis ses faits et gestes. Tu ne serais pas en train de développer une fascination malsaine par hasard Lexa ?

— Ah ! Touchée !

Je fais mine d'avoir pris une balle en plein cœur.

— Elle est douée, je réponds, je n'y peux rien ! Dommage que tu doives rester à l'entrée, je suis sûre que tu adorerais tourner avec elle…

Gagnée. Emori se met à rougir et se rassoit toute gênée. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, un signe de la main et elle m'ouvre l'accès sans rien dire.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ajoute sans me retourner, tu pourras au moins te rincer l'œil gratuitement sur la vidéo qu'on tourne aujourd'hui !

— Lexa !

Son ton n'est pas joueur mais suppliant. Étonnée je me retourne, elle à presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais la porte est déjà refermée alors je ne peux m'approcher.

— Arrête de me taquiner… Si je travaille ici ce n'est pas plus par choix que toi… Alors j'essaie de rendre ce job un peu moins difficile. Comme toi.

Sa sincérité et sa tristesse me touchent.

— Pardon Emori, je n'avais pas pensé que je te faisais du mal…

— Non, ce n'est rien. Je ne montre pas mon cul à tout le monde, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, mais… C'est compliqué pour moi aussi…

— On a tous nos angoisses et problèmes. Je n'ai pas le droit de rire de toi. Accepte mes excuses, je vais essayer d'arrêter ça…

Elle relève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je redécouvre ses iris chocolats et m'y perds pendant quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais remarqué le désarrois qui nage dans ses yeux. Mon estomac se serre. J'ai toujours la tête dans mes problèmes, mais les autres ne sont pas non plus à l'abri du danger. Chaque personne qui travaille dans cette société à ses raisons, et cela n'est pas différent pour elle.

— Pardon… je rajoute avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

— C'est rien Lexa. Merci…

Je veux enchaîner mais l'entrée s'ouvre laissant apparaître Clarke. Je me sens piégée.

— Oh, fait la blonde, bonjour !

Encore une fois elle a l'air d'avoir oublié le passé.

— Bonjour Clarke, je t'ouvre.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur je ne sais pas comment agir, surtout sous les yeux d'Emori. Mais elle met fin à me doutes en déposant un baiser aux coins de mes lèvres. Impossible de savoir si elle visait ma joue ou ma bouche. En silence Clarke passe devant moi et emprunte les escaliers. Je reste impuissante, sur place. Je cherche le regard d'Emori en signe d'aide mais elle hausse les épaules.

— Lexa, ce film ne va pas se tourner tout seul, dit Clarke sur la quatrième marche en me regardant par dessus son épaule.

Je bafouille quelques mots imprononçables et je la suis.

Lorsque j'entre dans la loge je vois Alie assise sur la banquette. Elle se lève pour nous saluer. Deux feuilles blanches sont coincés sous son bras. Elle nous en tend une à chacune.

— Le scénario pour aujourd'hui, elle dit simplement.

J'avais tellement été concentré sur le fait de revoir Clarke que j'avais oublié de constater qu'elle n'en avait pas envoyé un exemplaire par mail.

— J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je mette des barrières aujourd'hui. Pour plus de confort pour vous.

Elle est loin de s'imaginer à quel point elle nous sauve. En total improvisation j'ai peur que nous reproduisions ce qui s'était passé samedi soir dans l'intimité. Avec une ligne directive nous ne pourrions pas, ou moins, nous égarer dans la passion.

— Tu veux reprendre le contrôle ? je lui demande en voulant rester fidèle à moi même.

— Peut-être, après tout, vous êtes mon chef-d'œuvre.

J'attrape mon exemplaire du texte et Clarke fait de même.

— Je vous laisse le lire et vous préparer.

Aussitôt Alie sortie que Clarke jette ses yeux sur les lignes noires. Peut-être qu'elle est autant gênée que moi ? Je l'imite. A la moitié de sa lecture je l'entends ricaner. En arrivant au paragraphe incriminé je comprends. Au début du scénario je suis dans ma position d'Aphrodite dominatrice, mais au milieu Clarke prend les devants pour nous remettre sur un pied d'égalité.

— Je suppose qu'Alie veut rétablir la balance, je dis une fois terminé.

— Avec moi tu n'es plus Aphrodite.

— Nous sommes Aphrodite.

— Mmh je ne sais pas si l'expression convient mais je vois l'idée.

Est-ce le moment pour aborder le sujet qui me taraude ? Je me lance :

— Clarke, à propos de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir…

— Tu as peur qu'on ne réussisse pas non plus ici ?

Non ce n'est pas ma préoccupation, mais la tournure de ta phrase me titille, ici de toute façon on peut simuler, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté…

— Ne t'en fais pas Lexa, ça va aller, elle dit en se mettant complètement nue avant de pénétrer sous la douche.

L'eau qui coule m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans mon idée et bientôt c'est à moi de prendre sa place dans la cabine car l'heure tourne. Elle me torture l'esprit. Pourquoi fait-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir ? Elle regrette et veux oublier ? Peut-être, mais nous travaillons ensemble, et pas dans n'importe quel secteur, alors il nous faut en parler… Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que cette nuit signifie pour nous deux. Nous avons couché ensemble – bien que le résultat ne fut pas très satisfaisant – en dehors des plateaux, il faut en discuter, non ? A moins que les gens normaux arrivent à ce résultat assez souvent et qu'eux n'aient pas besoin d'en discuter par la suite car ils leur suffit de détourner le regard une fois devant la machine à café… Hé bien moi je ne peux pas ! Il me faut savoir !

Je sors de la douche et vais enfiler les sous-vêtements fuchsias qui me sont réservés. Clarke a déjà recouvert ses épaules du peignoir de satin. Elle est également maquillée, je vois qu'elle a pris le coup de main comparé la dernière fois. Pourtant elle n'as pas joué avec une autre fille depuis notre dernier tournage. Et soudain l'idée me frappe. Harper m'avait parlé du fait qu'Alie lui avait promis un tournage avec Clarke, c'était donc bien qu'elle allait faire le tour de toutes les filles de Sappho. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas travaillé avec une autre fille entre nos deux tournages ? Sûrement qu'Alie a besoin d'instaurer notre règne naissant avant de pouvoir la partager avec d'autres. Décidément, cette femme a du génie. Mais j'en ai assez qu'elle m'éloigne de ce projet sans nous en donner tous les détails.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, je prends place devant la glace pour me maquiller moi aussi. Je repense à Clarke. Elle a dû s'entraîner chez elle à mettre de l'eye-liner. L'idée me fait sourire. Elle voulait paraître plus professionnelle ?

— Je suis fascinée par la rapidité avec laquelle tu te maquilles, me dit Clarke debout dans mon dos.

— Et moi je constate que tu as appris à mieux faire tes yeux.

— J'ai demandé à Octavia de m'apprendre.

Je prends l'allusion à son amie que j'ai rencontré comme une ouverture pour tenter d'obtenir des explications. Mon maquillage terminé, je me lève et me retourne pour lui faire face.

— Clarke, ce qui s'est passé samedi soir chez moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous ?

Elle me regarde un temps dans les yeux avant de répondre. Son regard bleu me terrifie.

— Nous sommes Aphrodite, non ?

Le temps de la réponse ou de la réflexion ne m'est pas laissé car déjà Clarke se jette sur moi pour capturer ma bouche. Je voudrais la repousser mais ses mains se posant sur mes hanches nues me paralysent. J'ai l'impression de retrouver l'ardeur du baiser échangé derrière le bar. Il est puissant et empli de passion. Mon cœur se perd à chaque respiration et caresse de sa langue. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse et elle ne veut même pas me sortir de mes doutes et mettant un mot sur ce que nous sommes. J'ai envie de me réfugier dans ses bras et de pleurer. Mais le baiser fait monter l'excitation et ses mains sur mes hanches se font baladeuses. Alors que ses doigts passent sous le creux de mes fesses, elle me lâche. Nos bouches se séparent sans en avoir envie.

— Ça va le faire, chuchote Clarke sans que je sache si elle se parle à elle-même ou si ces mots de courage me sont destiné à moi aussi.

Clarke s'éloigne de moi et attrape mon peignoir pour me le tendre. Je la remercie et l'enfile alors qu'elle va déjà pour sortir de la loge. Mais je n'ai rien à ajouter. Que puis-je dire face à ce qui vient de se passer ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre ma frustration sexuelle dans mon jeu d'aujourd'hui.

Nous arrivons sur le plateau comme si de rien n'était. J'essaye de garder une certaine contenance en saluant l'équipe. Lorsque mon regard tombe sur Sinclair une angoisse monte en moi. Les photos, j'avais complètement oublié l'étape des photos. La dernière fois Sinclair les a prises pendant que nous improvisions, mais avec un scénario aujourd'hui ce serait comme d'habitude. Mon corps et mon esprit ne sont pas prêts. Je n'ai qu'une envie, faire l'amour à cette Clarke, retrouver notre passion de samedi et obtenir l'orgasme que je n'avais pas eu. Mais les photos, soient elles me feront redescendre, ce qui finalement pourraient être une bonne chose pour éviter que ma tête n'explose, soit au contraire elles attiseront mon excitation. Et depuis quand deviens-je aussi folle sur un plateau de jeu ?! Jamais je ne me prends autant la tête avec Raven. Je viens, on se salue, on pose, on baise, parfois on profite, et on se douche, travail terminé. Mais comme Clarke me rend folle tout est différent. J'ai envie de faire bien avec elle, j'ai envie de posséder son corps, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour, pas de la baiser… Et là est tout le problème… Avec elle je ne joue plus, je ne simule plus, au contraire, je livre mes sentiments et ils se développent à son contact.

Soudain une réalité me frappe et me scie les jambes. Je suis obligée d'aller m'asseoir au pied du lit. Alie et Nathan viennent à mon chevet pour me demander si je vais bien mais je ne les entends plus. Costia. Nous avions fait un pacte avec Costia. Pourquoi l'ai-je oublié ? Après notre troisième vidéo nous avions commencé à sentir quelques tentions dans notre couple. Faire l'amour sous les yeux d'Alie nous montait à la tête. Nous avions du mal à nous regarder dans les yeux Costia et moi lorsque nous nous retrouvions uniquement seule dans l'intimité. Ainsi nous avions décidé de toujours simuler pendant les tournages. De faire en sorte que si l'excitation devenait trop forte ou que si l'orgasme arrivait, nous changions de positions, de techniques, ou nous simulions pour mettre un terme à l'échange, afin de ne jamais rendre les tournages romantiques. Dans l'intimité nous nous aimions et nous faisions l'amour, devant la caméra d'Alie nous baisions et faisions semblant de nous aimer. La limite avait été difficile à saisir au début, mais c'était ce qui avait protégé notre couple de la rupture. Séparer les choses. Nous étions arrivées à une parfaite harmonie et à un train de vie assez sain. Puis Costia été décédée. La déchirure avait été encore plus grande.

Avec Clarke tout est différent. Il n'y a pas de frontière. Mes sentiments pour elle sont nés pour parti lors de notre premier tournage, où nous avions fait l'amour. Puis nous avions refait l'amour chez moi, samedi. La barrière il faut que je l'érige aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il faut que je la baise, de façon cru, sans laisser transparaître mes sentiments. Je suis devenue douée à ce jeu, je sais que chaque abonné arrive à croire que j'aime passionnément Raven, Ontari ou Gaïa, alors je peux le faire avec Clarke aussi. Je peux mimer l'amour sans le ressentir. Enfin, avec elle, est-ce vraiment réalisable ?

Alors que les mots d'Alie et Nathan commencent petit à petit à former des phrases à mes oreilles, Clarke se penche vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Mon regard flou croise le sien.

— Ça va aller Lexa…

Elle se redresse et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

— Ne repense pas à samedi, ça va aller…

Sa phrase me fait l'effet d'un piqûre d'Adrénaline. Je n'ai aucune idée du sens que Clarke a voulu lui donner. Ne pas y repenser pour me dire qu'on peut réussir notre tournage du jour, ou bien ne pas y penser pour l'oublier et oublier toute intimité qui aurait pu naître entre nous ? J'ai envie de la gifler pour être aussi peu claire dans ses intentions.

C'est au tour d'Alie de me regarder dans les yeux.

— Lexa, on peut reporter le tournage si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Ah non, je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincue de la sorte. Et puis, mon excitation est déjà retombée, je peux le faire.

— Non, non, je réponds, ce n'est rien, juste un petit coup de chaud.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, oui, on peut commencer les photos.

Nathan me tend une bouteille d'eau que j'entame volontiers. Lorsque je me remets debout tout le monde semble soulagé et se remet à travailler. Sinclair triture son appareil photo et jette des coups d'œil à Alie.

— Bien hé bien, dit la réalisatrice, si Clarke aussi tu es prête...

— Oui, oui.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et je retire mon peignoir pour me mettre dans le bain. Clarke m'imite et nous nous mettons debout à côté du lit.

— J'aimerais quelques photos où vous vous regardez dans les yeux, Clarke les mains sur les hanches de Lexa, Lexa tes bras autour de son cou.

J'hésite un peu mais Clarke qui pose ses mains sur moi me décide à reprendre mon sérieux professionnel. La scène me fait penser à notre échange dans la loge. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le vert de mes yeux plonge dans le bleu des siens. A la périphérie de ma vision je devine Sinclair prendre quelques photos.

— Je peux aussi donner quelques indications Alie ? demande le photographe.

— Oui bien sûr, fait comme si j'étais Anya ou Indra.

— Merci.

Il s'approche de nous.

— Vous voulez bien coller vos fronts ?

Sans lui répondre nous nous exécutons. Nos regards se sont perdus, je ferme les yeux. L'odeur de sa peau si proche emplie mes narines.

— On passe au baiser, indique Alie.

Selon le scénario il y a un moment tendre de baisers et caresses avant d'atteindre le matelas. J'ai peur que ses lèvres ravives le souvenir du moment précédent dans la loge, néanmoins j'arrive à me détendre et le contact de nos bouches n'est que professionnel. Je sens bien sûr que cela sera différent lorsqu'il faudra le jouer réellement. Pour le moment tout est calme. Sinclair s'active. Encore quelques photos dans cette position, je lui embrasse l'épaule après avoir baissé une bretelle de soutien-gorge, elle bascule la tête en arrière. Nous nous retrouvons torses nus. L'action commence. Clarke retire sa culotte, qui sera enlevée par mes soins lorsque la caméra tournera, et je me baisse entre ses jambes.

— Pas besoin de trop de clichés, dit Alie, pose directement ta langue Lexa.

J'obéis et appose le bout de ma langue contre le sexe de Clarke. Je sens une légère vibration la parcourir. Je tente de ne pas y penser. Sinclair prend une photo avant de s'approcher pour faire un gros plan sur mon visage. Le voir si proche de moi alors que j'ai la tête entre les cuisses de Clarke ne me procure pas la même sensation que d'habitude. Ce n'est bien sûr pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce schéma, mais ici j'ai l'impression qu'il est une intrusion dans notre intimité…

Pour passer à la suite je me relève et Clarke s'essuie le sexe d'une pression du bas de la paume. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et pendant que Sinclair cherche le bon angle je viens me mettre sur elle. Sans le vouloir je lui coince des cheveux, elle a un petit rictus de douleur. Je m'excuse mais elle renvoie mes désolés d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

Je passe mes cheveux sur mon épaule opposée à l'objectif et sous indications d'Alie nous nous regardons de nouveau dans les yeux. Clarke me sourit. Je ne peux que le lui rendre. Bientôt je dois encore l'embrasser. Toujours ce baiser de photo qui me sauve.

— J'aimerais une photo avec Lexa qui prend un téton entre ses dents.

Je regarde Alie et acquiesce. En arrivant sur le sein je constate qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'excitation chez Clarke. Loin de moi l'idée de me vexer, il se trouve que cela ne va juste pas être pratique. Il fait chaud dans la pièce alors le froid n'aide pas à faire pointer son sein. Pour la photo large pas de problème, je cache mes dents avec mes lèvres. Mais pour le gros plan, Alie demande à ce que l'on distingue bien mes dents sur le bout de chaire. Alors je n'ai pas le choix. J'échange un regard avec Sinclair pour lui demander un instant. Il me comprend, il a l'habitude.

— Clarke, il va falloir que…

— Je sais…

Elle n'a pas beaucoup tourné et pourtant elle connaît déjà les rouages du métier. Je passe mes doigts sur son sein droit et frotte légèrement son téton, avec le plus de légèreté possible. Après quelques secondes il finit par avoir la grosseur voulu. Sinclair s'en rend bien compte et prépare son objectif. Je me baisse encore et croque doucement dans le mamelon. Quelques clics d'appareil.

— Parfait, dit Alie, maintenant j'aimerais que vous retrouviez cet échange de regards que vous savez si bien me faire. En même temps Lexa tu vas passer tes mains entre les cuisses de Clarke. Je ne souhaite pas de gros plan de la zone donc tu n'as pas besoin de la pénétrer.

Je remonte et me plonge dans ses yeux. Sans artifice ma main passe entre les cuisses que Clarke m'ouvre. Je la sens humide. Cette humidité me pique l'échine. J'ai peur que mon désir arrive jusqu'à mes pupilles. C'est en luttant que je me rends compte que ce sont celles de Clarke qui luttent. Plus je la regarde plus elles se dilatent, plus je sens ma main devenir moite. Heureusement Alie nous sort de la situation.

— A toi de passer dessus Clarke.

Aussitôt dit que je retire ma main en l'essuyant sur le draps. Je me mets sur le dos et Clarke prend ma place. Une photo est capturée.

— Pour la suite, je ne sais pas si je l'ai très bien expliqué dans le texte, dit Alie, je peux ?

Elle se lève et vient vers nous. Elle demande à nous manipuler. Alie passe à gauche du lit et attrape mon tibia. Elle plie ma jambe de telle sorte que mon pied se retrouve à plat sur le matelas. Mon genou forme un angle assez large.

— Clarke, j'aimerais que tu te mettes à califourchon sur cette cuisse.

Ma partenaire obéit. Elle prend appuie sur ses deux genoux et son sexe se trouve en contact avec le dessus de ma cuisse. En action elle n'aura plus qu'à faire des va-et-vient. Ainsi elle devient maîtresse de son désir et abandonne l'image de domination qu'Aphrodite exerce sur elle. Sinclair prend une photo.

— Je veux la même photo mais Clarke cette fois tu te penches sur Lexa.

Sinclair prend une autre photo.

— Est-ce que je peux faire un gros plan ? demande le photographe.

— Sous quel angle ?

— Juste derrière les fesses de Clarke.

— Mmmh, ok.

Sinclair passe derrière Clarke et approche son appareil tout près de mon genou.

— Clarke, il dit, tu veux bien lever un peu tes fesses de sa cuisse ?

Je la sens mettre ses muscles en marche pour ne plus apposer le poids de son corps sur moi. Sinclair prend quelques photos et revient à nos côtés.

— Maintenant, Clarke si tu veux bien embrasser le sexe de Lexa.

C'est Alie qui continue ses directions. Je retire ma culotte. Je redoute ce moment mais Clarke fait preuve d'autant de sérieux que moi plus tôt. Sa bouche sur mon clitoris ne provoque qu'une sensation de chaleur. J'écarte les jambes pour donner quelques bon points de vue à Sinclair.

— Clarke il faudrait que tu pénètres Lexa, un ou deux doigts, selon ce que tu peux. Puis je voudrais une photo où tu regardes ton geste et une photo où tu allies la langue.

Je regarde Sinclair réfléchir aux gros plans qu'il va pouvoir prendre. Nathan apporte un flacon de lubrifiant à Clarke qui s'en badigeonne les doigts. Avant de me pénétrer elle me jette un coup d'œil pour avoir mon accord. Une fois qu'elle l'a, elle arrive à mettre deux doigts en moi. Mon corps y est tellement habitué que je ne ressens guère plus de sensation que sa bouche précédemment posée sur mon sexe m'avait procurée. Les deux types de photos sont prises et Nathan nous ramène des mouchoirs pour que j'essuie le surplus de lubrifiant et que Clarke nettoie ses doigts.

— Une dernière photo d'une baiser allongé et on sera bon.

Ma blonde se remet sur moi et je passe mes bras sur ses épaules pour imiter un baiser chaleureux.

— C'est bon, indique Sinclair.

— Merci.

Clarke se redresse et s'étire. Nathan nous tend nos sous-vêtements que nous remettons pendant que Sinclair se retire pour laisser place au début du tournage.

* * *

 _ **La tension va-t-elle finir par grimper ? Vendredi prochain : le tournage et ses suites désastreuses.**_


	17. Charmaine

_**Bonjour lecteurs ! (Je devrais plutôt dire lectrices je crois, non ?) Au programme aujourd'hui, le tournage Clexa et ses conséquences. Et l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage qui aura toute son importance !**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Je suis prête, prête, définitivement prête. Toute excitation a bel et bien quittée mon corps. Mon esprit s'est mis en mode _travail_. Clarke n'est plus la femme que je désire, seulement ma collègue de travail.

Nous nous mettons toutes les deux à côté du lit où débute la scène. Monty et Roan mettent leur caméra en place et Jasper ajuste sa perche au dessus de nos têtes. Alie lance l'action. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste vers Clarke, cette dernière se penche sur moi et colle son souffle à mon oreille :

— J'ai envie de toi Lexa…

Son chuchotement pénètre en moi comme une boisson énergisante. Mon mantra précédent s'efface et dès que j'en ai l'occasion je me rue sur sa bouche. Je sens ma fougue surprendre tout son corps. Je suis sûre que Jasper a entendu cet appel de Clarke, mais je vais parier sur le fait qu'il a pris cela pour du jeu.

Le baiser devient ardant, nos salives se mélangent et en créent encore plus. Bientôt un filet de bave nous force à nous séparer. Clarke lèche mon menton pour éviter la catastrophe. Comme convenu j'embrasse sa mâchoire pour arriver à embrasser son cou. Je mords dans sa bretelle de soutient gorge pour la descendre. Je suis la scénario mais en ajoutant ma petite touche. Touche animée par le désir contagieux de cette blonde. En lui suçant la langue je lui dégrafe son soutient-gorge qui glisse et tombe au sol. Je dévore ses seins libres et déjà ses gémissements se font sentir. Aujourd'hui je décide de ne pas me demander si elle simule ou non. Quelques minutes plus tôt j'aurais décidé qu'elle simule totalement, maintenant j'ai juste envie de la faire jouir. Si je peux récupérer du plaisir au passage pour calmer ma frustration, ce n'est pas non plus de refus. Dans l'échange elle en profite pour me retirer mon soutient-gorge également. Ses gestes sont tendres et doux, elle sait y faire.

Bientôt je descends pour me retrouver entre ses cuisses. Sa culotte s'en va aussi vite qu'elle l'avait remise. Cette fois, avant d'y passer le bout de ma langue, j'embrasse d'abord son haine et la jonction aux os du bassin. Puis, comme sur la photo, j'appose doucement le bout de ma langue sur son clitoris, ce sur quoi je l'entends retenir un gémissement. Je prends mon temps. Mes mains passent sur ses fesses pour la tenir près de moi car déjà les cambrures de son corps rendent ma tâche ardue. Je profite de mon temps de dominatrice puisque par la suite elle devra se donner du plaisir seule. Comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant, je commence à suçoter ses lèvres abondantes et son clitoris que je découvre gonflé. Mes sucions font parvenir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle m'encourage je crois.

Au bout d'un moment ses mains glissent sur mon visage et font pression. Je comprends qu'elle veut que je remonte. L'idée me plaît, ça veut dire qu'elle se sent déjà à bout. Avant d'atterrir sur le lit je l'embrasse de nouveau. Je veux lui faire sentir le goût de son sexe. Au lieu de la pousser sur le lit je me décolle pour lui lancer un regard coquin. Avec mon doigt je lui fais ce petit geste qui veut dire _suis moi_. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et vient avec moi lorsque je me mets à quatre patte sur le lit. Je la force à venir s'allonger en dessous. Son corps ne reste pas tranquille. Je l'embrasse encore. Je descends pour commencer un début de suçon. Je me stoppe avant qu'il ne marque. Puis je descends sur ses tétons. Cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de les stimuler, ils sont déjà durs. Un coup de langue sur chaque pour les humidifier. Mes dents croquent le gauche, mes doigts pincent le droit. Sous mon bassin je sens le sien se mouvoir. Les légers chocs de son corps contre le mien me font réaliser que mon sexe me brûle. Il me tarde qu'elle prenne le dessus.

Pendant que me bouche s'affaire, ma main glisse entre nous pour se trouver entre ses jambes. Je remonte pour la regarder dans les yeux afin d'imiter les photos, et je caresse son sexe. Elle écarte sa cuisse afin d'offrir un bon angle à la caméra. Je remarque qu'encore une fois Alie n'a pas coupé lorsqu'elle aurait pu au moment du changement de position. Mais il faut croire qu'elle fait entièrement confiance à ses cameramans et qu'elle ne veut pas nous interrompre. Tant mieux.

Une fois que son sexe est bien aligné avec la caméra de Roan, j'y introduis un doigt avec fluidité. Un seul, je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin. Et puis cela semble convenir à Clarke. Mais bien vite le geste me rappelle notre relation ratée. Je la doigte très mal et à la va vite, si bien qu'elle se presse pour retirer ma main d'entre ses cuisses et pour venir sucer mes doigts. Une fantaisie de sa part sûrement. Mais qui ne me laisse pas indifférente. Et c'est enfin à elle de prendre le dessus.

Clarke me pousse violemment en faisant pression sur mes épaules. Je m'étale sur le lit taille XXL et elle se place sur moi. C'est elle qui attrape ma jambe, comme Alie plus tôt, pour la placer en le bon angle. Ma partenaire ne se fait pas prier pour poser son sexe sur ma cuisse. Le contact est chaud et mouillé. Mais mes capteurs sensitifs étant très légers à cet endroit, je ne ressens guère plus. Au début elle se frotte contre mon membre en donnant des ondulations du bassin. Ses mains vont caresser sa poitrine, son ventre, elles vont fourrager dans ses cheveux. Ma main vient instinctivement chercher mon clitoris. Mais lorsque Clarke s'en rend compte, elle me la retire et me l'interdit d'un geste du doigt. Je me mords la lèvre. A la place, j'agrippe les draps et je l'observe prendre du plaisir.

Elle est belle.

Ses courbes sont d'une harmonie à faire plier les mats de tous les bateaux.

Son souffle d'envie est comme un bourdonnement à mes oreilles.

Ses pupilles remplissent ses yeux et la noirceur qui s'y dépeint réveille la pieuvre de mes entrailles.

La voûte que dessine son être entre sa dernière côte et son bassin me paraît abyssale.

Les mouvements qu'elle interprète sont une danse extatique.

La faible ouverture de sa bouche est une invitation à l'indécence.

Elle est belle.

C'est le moment qu'elle se baisse pour se pencher sur moi, pour récupérer ma bouche et ma langue haletantes. Oui, je veux retrouver le goût de sa salive. La tête me tourne. J'ai du mal à l'embrasser tant je suis essoufflée. Je sens son sexe frotter avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Elle sert ses cuisses contre la mienne, sa respiration se coupe par à-coups. Ses baisers se font hésitants. Je caresse ses reins pour l'aider.

Elle jouit. D'une jouissance véritable. Cette fois, alors que je m'étais jurée de ne pas me poser la question, j'en suis sûre. Les spasmes de son corps sont réels. Ses râles rauques sont vrais. Ses joues rouges sont visibles. Ses pupilles sont là. Nous restons un moment en flottement. Clarke reprend son souffle tout près de mon nez. Son haleine est emplie de la saveur de ses joues et de sa langue. Parfois elle s'approche tellement que nos dents se cognent. Mon corps se cambre. Je n'en peux plus. Elle reste maîtresse en me laissant languir.

Sa respiration reprend un rythme normal. Enfin. Enfin. Elle embrasse ma bouche puis ma clavicule. Dans un nouveau geste d'inventivité elle attrape mes mains toujours sur ses reins pour venir les emprisonner au dessus de ma tête. Elle est très intelligente. Clarke sait qu'ainsi elle va plaire au public. Elle les garde prisonnières le temps d'un long baiser qui me fait mal entre les jambes. Lorsque qu'elle lâche mes mains je les laisse en hauteur et constate la descente de Clarke à chaque morsure et baiser qu'elle offre à ma peau. Je sais évidemment où elle va atterrir et tout mon corps s'en languit. Le feu devient presque désagréable. Il explose lorsque ses dents mordillent mon clitoris sans plus de préliminaires. Je lâche un gémissement qui me surprend. Je suis capable de faire ces sons, moi ? J'entends Clarke rire entre mes cuisses.

Les muscles de sa langue se montrent étonnement puissant et accentuent mes mouvements. Je porte un doigt à ma bouche pour le mordre. J'ai bien trop peur des nouveaux bruits qui pourraient m'échapper. Le coup de grâce est porté lorsqu'elle me pénètre. Pas forcément un geste que j'apprécie au quotidien, mais avec un tel niveau d'excitation, c'est à peine si je sens la douleur agréable qui précède l'entrée de ses doigts. Je ne saurais pas même dire combien y ont accédé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle appuie à l'exacte bon endroit – le point G si tant est qu'il existe – avec ses première phalanges. Couplé à l'action de sa langue, je n'ai plus les mots.

Alors que je devais simuler, c'est un orgasme puissant qui me réveille. L'orgasme que j'aurais voulu avoir samedi soir. L'orgasme que nous aurions dû partager. Le bonheur du plaisir est immense mais il laisse un énorme vide pendant que Clarke remonte sur mon corps. Cette scène j'aurais voulu la vivre dans une intimité, pas avec Roan, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Nathan et Alie. J'ai envie de pleurer. Heureusement les lèvres de Clarke viennent calmer ma souffrance. Elle m'embrasse comme après notre raté. Elle m'embrasse avec douceur. Avec amour…

— Coupez…

La voix d'Alie ravive mes larmes. Non, non, laisse moi encore un peu profiter de ce paradis, s'il te plaît… Je mords dans la lèvre de Clarke mais rien à faire, elles sont là. Ce sont maintenant des gouttes salées qui ruissellent sur mes joues.

— Lexa ? demande Clarke visiblement inquiète.

En jouant des forces qu'il me reste, j'expédie ma partenaire sur le côté et je m'extirpe du lit. L'orgasme me laisse chancelante et je dois me tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Tous me regardent voulant me porter secours mais n'osant pas bouger. Je réussis à attraper mon peignoir. J'enfile une manche à peine avant de sortir.

— Lexa ?

Encore à moitié nue je constate que je viens de percuter Jaha. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse me faire de remarque je couvre totalement mon corps avec le satin.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oh ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant Jaha. Laisse-moi passer.

Il est tellement choqué qu'il ne me dit rien. Il se pousse pour me laisser aller et je recommence à pleurer en me dirigeant vers la loge. Dans laquelle je m'enferme en m'accroupissant au pied de la porte. Les bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, la tête enfouie, j'essaie de limiter les pleures. Je ne comprends moi-même pas d'où ils viennent. En étouffant le bruit j'espère les faire disparaître. J'ai une concentration optimale sur ma respiration quand des coups à la porte viennent me perturber.

— Lexa, c'est Clarke, laisse-moi entrer…

Ah non ! Clarke est la dernière personne que je veux voir.

— Laisse-moi, je réussis à dire entre deux sanglots.

— Même si je le voulais, mes affaires sont dans la loge…

Zut… Mais elle a raison. Un jour ou l'autre il va falloir en parler. Alors maintenant ou plus tard… Je me relève en traînant mon dos sur le mur. La flexion inverse fait souffrir les jointures de mes genoux. Au moins la petite douleur fait cesser paradoxalement un temps mes larmes. Clarke ne sentant plus la pression sur la porte la pousse. J'ai à peine le temps de me reculer pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Aussitôt face à moi qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Je me perds une micro seconde dans l'étreinte avant de la repousser violemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas…

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

— Toi, moi, tout ça…

Je fais de grands gestes avec mes bras comme pour englober toute la situation.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi et moi ?

Elle est aveugle ou elle fait exprès ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et moi Clarke ?

Elle soupire sans que je n'en comprenne le sens et va s'asseoir sur la banquette. Je me retourne pour la regarder.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on mette des mots sur la situation, hein ? elle me demande.

— Oui. Je veux savoir ce que samedi dernier signifie.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Lexa, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler. Enfin, je veux dire, je laisse faire le temps et les actions afin de voir où ça mène.

— Mais tu te rends bien compte qu'étant donné le métier que l'on fait, c'est plus compliqué que cela ?

— Parce qu'on couche ensemble pour de l'argent ?

— Si tu tiens à le dire comme ça… Oui.

Soudain son air condescendant m'énerve. Il ne fallait pas me chauffer si elle comptait uniquement jouer avec moi. Elle aurait pu juste profiter de mon corps sur le plateau. Pourquoi me torturer de la sorte ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi Clarke ? je m'emporte en m'avançant vers elle.

Comme elle ne répond pas, toujours assise sur sa banquette, je décide de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et de coller mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne peut pas fuir.

Cette position me rappelle notre premier tournage, lorsque Clarke s'était masturbée avec ma main après sa douche. Les rôles ici sont inversés et je ne compte pas l'imiter. J'approche ma bouche de la sienne pour la tester. Je ne compte pas l'embrasser, j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Nos lèvres s'effleurent sans que rien de plus n'arrive.

— Lexa… chuchote Clarke contre moi.

— Réponds-moi…

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse de toutes ses forces. Je glisse et m'agrippe au peignoir de Clarke pour l'entraîner dans ma chute. Mon dos cogne contre le sol, mon peignoir s'ouvre sur ma nudité et la blonde atterrit contre moi. Cette fois elle ne laisse pas le temps à nos bouches de papillonner, elle m'embrasse directement. Clarke me mord la lèvre inférieure pour me l'ouvrir. Elle force le passage pour coller sa langue contre la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Énervée, je lui rends la pareille et je mets moi aussi tout mon poids pour la pousser en arrière. Elle se retrouve assise et son dos cogne contre le bas de la banquette. Son visage arbore une grimace de douleur. Je suis à genoux face à elle, elle me regarde. Quelques gouttes de sang sont sur sa bouche. Mais je ne vois pas de plaie. Je comprends. Je porte ma main à ma lèvre et constate que c'est moi qui saigne. Sur le coup je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la force de sa morsure. Avec la même main qui a constaté le sang, je gifle Clarke avec un violence qui m'était alors inconnue. Du sang se fige sur sa joue. Elle baisse la tête avant de revenir à mes yeux. Elle lâche mon regard pour descendre sur mon corps. Je la suis. Le sang a coulé le long de mon cou, entre mes seins, jusqu'à mon nombril qui a stoppé sa course comme un réceptacle. Je me suce la lèvre pour éviter plus de salissure. Les yeux de Clarke retrouvent les miens.

Encore une fois elle a un mouvement brusque qui me surprend et mon dos retrouve le sol derrière lui. Clarke est de nouveau sur moi. Dans le mouvement son peignoir s'est aussi ouvert. Du bout des doigts elle me force à ne plus sucer ma lèvre. Elle caresse la blessure avec tendresse et descend lentement pour lécher la plaie. Je la sens avaler le sang et nettoyer du mieux qu'elle peut. Son corps descend contre le mien et bientôt nos seins se touchent, nos ventres se frôlent. Ses léchouilles réveillent ma passion. Je cale ma main derrière sa nuque et je presse son visage contre moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de passer ma langue entre ses dents. Elle me laisse faire et m'embrasse avec la même envie que sous les projecteurs quelques minutes plus tôt. Notre baiser a le goût du fer, il est poisseux et collant. Mais petit à petit le sang disparaît, la blessure se referme.

Clarke passe sa main sur ma poitrine lorsqu'on entend toquer à la porte.

— Je peux entrer les filles ?

C'est Alie. Je reprends mes esprits et pousse Clarke. Nous nous regardons apeurées. Nous avons toutes les deux du sang partout.

— Deux minutes ! je réponds à Alie. Va sous la douche, je chuchote à Clarke.

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et file dans la cabine. Je me redresse et me regarde dans la glace. Je referme le peignoir qui couvre le sang sur mon corps. Alors que je commence à essuyer à la va vite les traces de mon visage, la porte s'ouvre. Je fusille Alie du regard.

— Pardon, elle répond sans comprendre ma haine, oh mais, ça va Lexa ?

— Oui, oui, ce n'est rien, je me suis juste coupée.

— Fait-moi voir.

— Non, c'est bon, c'est rien…

— Lexa…

Alie s'approche de moi et je me laisse faire. Elle attrape mon menton entre son doigt et son index. Elle regarde la plaie. Elle est si proche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de moi. Ses yeux se portent sur la table sous le miroir. Elle attrape un mouchoir et me tamponne la bouche avec. Une bouteille d'eau remplie au quart lui sert à humidifier le tissu pour nettoyer mon cou et revenir à ma bouche. J'ai envie de pleurer. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse me rappellent les années passées à ses côtés. Son regard bienveillant est le même que celui qu'elle avait livré à Costia et moi la première fois que nous l'avions vu dans ce refuge où elle nous avait accueillies. Ma sauveuse…

 _Huit ans auparavant :_

 _Costia et moi étions assises dans la cour du centre dans lequel nous étions hébergées depuis presque une année déjà. Nous profitions des derniers instants de soleil et de calme. C'était encore les vacances. Un an que nous cherchions toutes les deux un travail sans envie et sans force de reprendre des études. Un an de réponses négatives ou de petits CDD de quelques jours. Le manque d'expérience et le fourmillement de la capitale étaient des pièges… L'avenir nous angoissait. Un an au refuge c'était beaucoup. Il allait falloir un jour qu'on laisse notre place à d'autres en besoin._

 _Je regardais Costia fumer. C'était nouveau mais je ne lui avais pas fait de reproche. Elle était belle à expirer la fumée face au soleil orangé. Je pourrais presque remercier Alie de lui avoir filer sa première cigarette. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui offrait ses paquets pour nous éviter toute dépense inutile._

— _Ça va Lexa ? me demanda Costia en se retournant vers moi._

— _Oui, je t'admirais juste._

— _T'es un amour…_

 _Elle se leva de sa chaise pour venir sur moi et m'embrasser._

— _Costia, pas en même temps que tu fumes, s'il te plaît…_

— _Oups, pardon…_

 _Elle écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de reposer ses lèvres contre les miennes._

— _Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux, chuchotai-je contre sa bouche._

 _Ce sur quoi elle se releva pour me laisser tranquille, toujours avec un sourire bienveillant à mon encontre. Costia retourna sur sa chaise lorsque Alie arriva dans la cour._

— _Bonjour les filles._

— _Bonjour Alie !_

 _Elle prit place en face de nous._

— _J'ai une proposition à vous faire._

 _Je me redressai pour être plus attentive._

— _C'est bientôt l'été et comme vous savez, dans les semaines et les mois qui vont suivent beaucoup vont arriver au centre. Vous êtes majeures c'est donc plus compliqué pour vous deux d'être une priorité pour nous. On va avoir besoin de chambres._

— _Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé de job Alie, intervint Costia._

— _Je sais, je sais, justement, laisse-moi finir. Je me suis attachée à vous deux, enfin, je trouve qu'on s'entend bien, non ?_

 _Elle avait raison. Sa phrase était un euphémisme. Cette année nous avait beaucoup rapprochées toutes les trois. Alie n'était plus une aide du centre pour nous, elle était une amie. Oui, amies, nous pouvions nous considérer comme tel. Nous avions fait connaissance avec les autres membres de l'association mais avec Alie le courant était passé tout de suite. Elle nous avait beaucoup aidé à accepter la situation et à faire en sorte à ce que nous allions mieux. Nous plaisantions beaucoup toutes les trois. Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord._

— _J'aimerais vous héberger, chez moi. Comme je vous l'avais déjà raconté, j'ai hérité de l'appartement familial à la mort de ma mère, il est assez grand pour vous accueillir toutes les deux sans qu'on se marche dessus._

 _Costia se redressa d'un coup._

— _On ne peut pas accepter Alie, c'est trop !_

— _Allons Costia, je ne proposerais pas ça à n'importe qui._

— _Mais on risque de vous gêner toi et ta copine, non ? demandai-je._

— _Je lui en ai déjà parlé, elle est d'accord._

— _Mais il faudra qu'on t'aide pour le loyer quand même._

— _Pas besoin Costia, je suis propriétaire. Mais si vous y tenez, quand vous aurez un travail, on partagera les charges et les courses. En attendant je veux juste rendre service à des amies._

— _C'est compliqué à accepter, dis-je, tu comprends ?_

— _Bien sûr, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je vous laisse réfléchir, d'accord ?_

 _Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse mais Costia l'interpella._

— _Merci Alie._

— _De rien._

 _Elle nous sourit abondamment avant de nous laisser._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard nous passions les portes de son appartement et nous rencontrions pour la première fois la femme avec laquelle elle vivait._

— _Charmaine, je te présente Costia et Lexa. Costia, Lexa, je vous présente Charmaine._

— _Je suis heureuse d'enfin voir vos visage ! Alie m'a tellement parlé de vous._

 _Charmaine s'avança vers nous pour nous faire la bise._

— _Elle était tellement surexcitée hier, nous apprit Alie, comme si on venait d'adopter deux enfants !_

— _Hahaha, je ris, je suppose que c'est un peu ça l'idée._

— _En tous cas, ajouta Costia, on est heureuses d'enfin te rencontrer Charmaine ! Parce que nous aussi on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis tout ce temps !_

— _Olala, dit l'intéressée, en bien j'espère !_

— _Presque toujours en bien, je répondis pour rire._

— _Hey ! s'exclama la copine d'Alie en la regardant._

 _Pour se faire pardonner, Alie l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et nous nous mîmes toutes à rire._

 _Nous avions vite pris nos marques. Toutes les quatre nous faisions les quatre-cents coups. Dîners à pas d'heures devant des séries et films idiots et intelligents. Soirée les week-ends. Farces à deux contre deux ou trois contre une dès que nous en avions l'occasion. C'était la belle vie. Enfin, enfin la liberté dont nous avions toujours rêvé. Ne manquait plus qu'à trouver un travail…_

* * *

 _ **Du coup, pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher, Charmaine, c'est Charmaine Dyoza. Je me demandais qui mettre en couple avec Alie dans le passé, et j'ai trouvé ce perso intéressant pour ce rôle !**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : Une discussion se prépare entre Alie et Lexa. Ainsi que le retour de notre cher Jaha qu'on aime tant hahahaha !**_


	18. Nathan

_**Bonjouuuur ! Alors alors, il y aura un petit point chronologie en fin de chapitre parce que j'ai un peu merdé avec ça, mais je m'y suis penchée sérieusement pour tout rétablir. J'ai juste modifié des nombres d'années dans les chapitres précédents, rien qui ne modifie l'histoire. Juste, dans le chapitre précédent, Alie propose aux filles d'emménager chez elle après trois mois au centre, j'ai modifié pour qu'Alie leur demande après 1 an. Ça me semblait plus logique. Voilà voilà, chronologie complète (des faits déjà connus) en fin de chapitre.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui les doigts d'Alie n'ont plus cette odeur de tabac que je lui avais souvent senti. Après la mort de Costia elle avait arrêté de fumer. Elle pose le mouchoir maintenant rouge de sang avec lequel elle a finalement réussi à soigner la morsure de Clarke.

— Merci Alie.

— Ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi.

— Ça me manque…

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras quand Clarke sort de la douche, nue. Alie et moi nous tournons vers elle un peu gênées. Mais la blonde semble s'en foutre. Elle va chercher ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

— Mais pourquoi tu es là Alie ? je demande réalisant qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit.

— Je voulais voir si tu allais bien Lexa. Et toi aussi Clarke, puisque tu lui as couru après.

— Ça va mieux, je lui mens, juste un surplus d'émotions.

Je suis loin d'aller mieux étant donné ce qui était en train de se passer avant qu'Alie n'entre dans la loge. Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler devant Clarke. D'ailleurs je sens bien que cette dernière n'est pas dupe. Alie se tourne vers elle.

— Moi aussi ça va, on a parlé un peu avec Lexa, la douche m'a fait du bien, et Lexa tu devrais en prendre une toi aussi !

— Oui, j'y vais de ce pas ! Sauf si tu veux nous dire autre chose ?

Alie hésite.

— Clarke je voulais juste te dire que j'allais de nouveau te faire tourner avec d'autres filles. Je ne voulais pas te montrer avec une autre avant la deuxième vidéo de votre duo. Histoire de commencer à installer le règne.

— Je comprends.

— La semaine prochaine, il faut que je vois les dates encore, je compte te faire tourner avec Gaïa, puis avec Harper. Tu me donneras ton emploi du temps scolaire de la semaine pour que je cale les dates ?

— Oui bien sûr !

— Bien. Et Lexa, pour toi il faut que je réfléchisse encore. Mais de toutes façons avec aujourd'hui vous allez déjà toucher une bonne somme.

Clarke allait toucher l'argent directement oui, moi j'allais attendre la fin du mois. Mais peut-être qu'Alie allait aussi changer cette organisation. Le souvenir de ma collusion avec Jaha me revient en tête. J'ai honte d'avoir à le rencontrer déjà demain alors qu'il vient de me voir nue. Je me doute qu'il regarde les vidéos de la société mais il n'avait jamais vu ma nudité en vrai auparavant. Je suis énervée contre moi-même.

Sans plus de mots, Alie s'en va et je fonce sous la douche. Je ne sais si c'est pour éviter une conversation avec Clarke ou pour me nettoyer au plus vite de ce sang qui commence à noircir et à coller. Vu ce que la discussion précédente avec ma partenaire avait donné, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir tenter de nouveau l'expérience.

Je frotte abondamment pour avoir l'impression de m'enlever toute impureté. Je veux oublier la scène précédente. Cette fille et son comportement étrange… Et pourtant sa folie ne semble pas faire reculer mes sentiments. J'ai le désir de vouloir l'inviter à me rejoindre sous l'eau douce qui dégouline sur mes formes menues.

Je sors de la douche enroulée dans ma serviette. Inutile. Il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce. Clarke est partie.

— Sérieusement ?

Non seulement elle me mord jusqu'au sang sans répondre à mes questions mais en plus elle s'en va ?! L'envie me taraude de lui envoyer un SMS incendiaire et de l'insulter copieusement, mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie au fond de moi. Peut-être que c'est à moi de mettre des mots sur notre relation ? Je décide quand même de lui envoyer un message.

 _Coucou Clarke, tu étais sûrement pressée puisque tu es partie. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on discute. Tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un verre ce week-end ?_

Je range mon portable en espérant une rapide réponse et je m'habille.

En passant dans le couloir je n'ai plus envie de rentrer chez moi. Je tourne la tête et aperçois au fond le bureau d'Alie. Ce petit moment d'intimité m'avait donné envie d'en faire plus. Je veux retrouver mon amie. Comme je n'ai de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, et rien à perdre, j'avance vers son bureau et toque.

— Entrez.

Je pousse la porte et découvre Alie avec Jaha. J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez moi. Elle est assise à son bureau, il est penché derrière son épaule, ils regardent tous deux des documents. En voyant que c'est moi qui pénètre dans la pièce, Alie couvre les papiers avec d'autres et Jaha se racle la gorge comme perturbé.

— Pardon, je repasserai plus tard… je dis.

— Non, c'est bon, répond Jaha me surprenant, j'allais bientôt partir. Je passerai dans ton bureau demain matin Alie pour finir tout ça, ça te va ?

— Parfait.

Je le regarde sortir tout en ayant ma petite idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de discuter. Les nouveaux locaux. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Alie m'en parlera quand ce sera le bon moment.

Alors que je m'avance pour m'asseoir, elle se lève et vient vers moi. Sûrement pour m'empêcher de venir trop près de la table.

— Tu voulais quelque chose Lexa ?

— Non… Enfin, juste te voir…

— Oh…

Elle baisse le regard.

— Tu me manques Alie…

Elle s'approche encore de moi pour terminer le câlin que nous avions entamé dans la loge. Je retrouve comme cette aura maternelle qui m'enveloppait à l'époque lorsque qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Ce sentiment que toute la pression posée sur vos s'épaule s'évapore d'un coup, que votre cœur peut se libérer et se laisser aller. Je ferme les yeux et resserre mon emprise, elle fait de même.

— Pardonne-moi Lexa…

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Mais j'en ai marre de pleurer. Je me détache pour éviter cette situation. Je vais vers le mur de photos.

— Qui aurait pensé il y a huit ans, lorsque je suis arrivée chez toi pour la première fois, qu'on en arriverait là, mmh ?

— A cette époque je n'aurais jamais pensé à te demander de jouer pour moi !

— Tu as bien fait il faut croire.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que sans tout ça, Costia ne serait pas morte.

— Alie, sa mort n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais bien.

Elle est plutôt de la mienne, mais ça je ne peux lui dire.

— Peut-être mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable. Et puis elle aimait beaucoup moins ce métier que toi, je n'aurais pas dû la forcer à rester.

— Je l'ai convaincue moi aussi. Mais inutile de revenir là dessus. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir sur sa tombe avec moi la prochaine fois ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

— Même avec moi ?

— Surtout avec toi…

— Arrête Alie…

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se sentait autant coupable de la disparition de mon ex petite amie.

— Ça me pèse, elle répond, tu sais que j'ai dû étouffer l'affaire pour les médias, qu'aucun abonné n'est au courant de sa mort. Encore aujourd'hui, six ans après, je reçois des messages de fans qui me demandent où elle est passée.

— Mais tu l'as fait pour ne pas ternir l'image des Filles de Sappho, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

— Quel genre d'être humain cela fait de moi d'avoir caché la mort d'une de mes meilleures amies pour réussir professionnellement ?

— Malheureusement nous vivons dans un monde où l'argent est roi. Pour réaliser ton rêve tu ne pouvais pas laisser couler ta boîte, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Cela n'aurait pas ramené Costia.

— Mais peut-être que ça m'aurait permis d'être en paix avec ma conscience…

— Je ne savais pas tout ça Alie…

— Normal, je t'ai tourné le dos pendant toutes ces années… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes alors que tu faisais ton deuil.

— J'avais besoin de ton soutient Alie… J'avais besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme aujourd'hui, que tu sèches mes larmes et que tu m'écoutes. Et ça m'aurait fait du bien aussi de sécher les tiennes…

— Pardon…

Sa voix s'était coincée dans sa gorge.

— Tu n'as plus besoin de t'excuser aujourd'hui. Mais puisque tu m'as promis de ne plus rejouer tes erreurs, pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par me parler de ces documents que tu étudiais avec Jaha ?

— Je…

— Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais tu n'as plus trop le choix. Même si je tends à ne plus être la seule Aphrodite, je reste ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon évocation d'amitié lui fait retrouver le sourire. Elle m'invite à venir m'asseoir à son bureau. Elle prend place sur le siège à mes côtés et attrape les quelques papiers qu'elle avait grossièrement dissimulé avant de les retourner pour me les montrer. Ce sont bien des plans de nouveaux locaux.

— J'avais peur que ça te fasse remonter des souvenirs si je t'en parlais trop tôt. Je voulais attendre que le projet soit finalisé. Avec Jaha on a trouvé un terrain en banlieue pour construire nos propres locaux. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie. Agencer tout ça à ma façon. J'aime bien ici, mais j'ai dû m'adapter à l'environnement et je me sens toujours un peu contrainte. Là j'ai pu dessiner mes plans. Je pourrais avoir le nombre de studios dont j'ai envie, de la taille dont j'ai besoin. Et des loges individuelles pour plus de confort. Plus de bureaux, plus de place pour le matériel. Je pourrais aussi engager plus de personnes, faire plus de tournages.

— Tu as les fonds pour ça ?

— On en a longuement parlé avec Jaha, je compte faire une emprunt. Mais avec le projet que j'ai avec Clarke et toi, et vu le succès de votre première vidéo, je peux décemment penser que j'arriverais à le rembourser sans problème tout en continuant à pouvoir payer convenablement tout le monde.

— En somme c'est un nouveau tournant.

— Oui, l'étape au dessus. Mais ça va prendre du temps encore. On n'est pas les seuls à vouloir le terrain. Il faut qu'on monte un dossier béton. Et vu qu'on est une entreprise pornographique, ça peut jouer en notre défaveur face aux concurrents.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux bosser là dessus avec nous ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois qu'on a changé de locaux…

— Je n'ai pas très envie de travailler avec Jaha je t'avoue, mais si je peux apporter une quelconque aide, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

— J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre votre haine contre Jaha…

— Votre ?

Je sais évidemment que quasiment toutes les filles ont du mal avec lui, mais qu'Alie soit au courant…

— Je ne suis pas sourde tu sais, et Jaha s'en rend compte aussi, il m'en parle.

— Ah il est gonflé celui-là ! Je sais que tu lui dois beaucoup, mais parfois il se permet un peu trop de liberté que tu as l'air de lui passer en fermant les yeux !

— Ces histoires de mains aux fesses ? Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire capable d'une telle chose. C'est un homme bienveillant.

Ne pouvant supporter ces propos je me lève.

— Penses ce que tu veux Alie, mais fais attention. N'oublies pas tes objectifs. Faire de la pornographique féministe, d'accord, mais l'ambiance aussi doit être féministe.

— De toute façon, j'ai besoin de lui pour ce dossier…

— Je comprends bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour redorer l'image de Jaha auprès des filles. C'est un connard et un jour tu le comprendras. Bon, j'y vais. Je suis quand même heureuse qu'on ait pu partager ce petit moment toutes les deux. Mais ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ces justifications. Je sors.

Dans les couloirs je croise Nathan qui visiblement se rend dans le bureau d'Alie lui aussi.

— Lexa ! il m'accoste. Tu a l'air d'aller mieux, ça me fait plaisir.

J'ai tendance a oublier sa gentillesse à celui-là. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est loin de ressembler à Jaha, toujours bienveillant. Il me semble qu'il est en couple avec un homme et que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Alie l'a embauché.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, malheureusement il y a des jours avec et des jours sans comme on dit !

— Avec Clarke j'ai plutôt l'impression que se sont des jours avec qui finissent par être des jours sans…

Sa transformation de la phrase me fait rire.

— Tu n'as pas tort ! Mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Tu dois connaître les plans d'Alie pour la nouvelle et moi ?

— En effet.

— Alors ça ira ! Nos deux paires de fesses feront vibrer le public, je te le jure !

Je lui envoie un clin d'œil qui le fait rire à son tour. Il y a un petit moment de flottement où j'hésite à continuer ma route, mais je vois bien qu'il tente de me dire quelque chose. Je me stabilise pour lui montrer que je suis prête à l'écouter et il se lance.

— Désolée de te demander ça maintenant alors que tu n'es peut-être pas au mieux de ta forme Lexa, mais on a rarement l'occasion de se parler toi et moi alors…

— Il n'y a pas de soucis Nathan.

— Je me demandais si tu avais des conseils pour arriver à combiner ta vie professionnelle et ta vie personnelle.

Devant mon hésitation il reprend :

— Euh c'est parce que, mon copain est acteur dans la pornographie, et il a du mal à concilier son métier et notre vie de couple, alors… J'essaie de l'aider comme je peux. Et toi Lexa, tu as toujours le sourire, tu sembles toujours heureuse, alors je me disais que tu avais peut-être un secret !

Sa dernière remarque me fait rire. S'il savait qu'à ce moment précis je suis très mal placée pour lui donner des conseils. Non Nathan, je n'arrive absolument pas à balancer les deux. Je n'arrive pas à bosser avec Clarke et à faire l'amour correctement avec elle dans le privé… Et pire, j'ai perdu mon ex petite amie à cause de mon métier… Mais je l'apprécie alors je peux essayer de lui donner la réponse que j'aimerais entendre.

— Déjà, ça me fait plaisir que tu vois en moi une personne souriante et heureuse. Ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours le cas mais si j'arrive à propager de la joie, ça me met un peu de baume au cœur. Ensuite, je n'ai pas de secret magique, mais je peux te dire qu'il faut éviter de trop se prendre la tête. Si tu es avec lui c'est que son job n'a pas d'impact négatif pour toi, comme vous venez du même milieu, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, vous savez ce que l'autre vit au quotidien. C'est déjà beaucoup et c'est une bonne chose. Je pense que vous devriez prendre le temps de discuter de tout ça. De voir ce qui bloque en chacun de vous, ce qui fait que ça se passe mal une fois rentrés à la maison. Essayez de trouver des ententes sur certains sujets, certains problèmes.

Je ne vois pas quoi lui dire de plus. Déjà, tout cela, je ne peux me l'appliquer à moi même puisque je ne suis pas dans une relation avec Clarke, et surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

— Merci. J'ai l'impression de t'en avoir demandé beaucoup, désolé ! Mais je vais essayer de retenir ce que tu m'as dit. Et de l'appliquer.

— Mais de rien, c'est normal. Tu me raconteras ? Enfin, tu me tiendras au courant, si ça va mieux ?

— Avec plaisir !

Le jour suivant je ne tourne pas mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Jaha. Même heure même endroit. Somme majorée de quarante pourcent. Je souffle lorsque je sors les billets du distributeur et les fourre dans l'enveloppe blanche, résignée. Comme je suis trop en avance, je marche un peu plus lentement pour observer le quartier. Je n'allais jamais par ici, uniquement pour mes rendez-vous avec lui. Avant que les locaux brûlent je ne m'y étais pas rendu un grand nombre de fois. Tout ces hauts immeubles resserrés et grisâtres auraient pu être mon paysage quotidien. Ce parc avec ses enfants heureux, ces ruelles dont certaines ne m'auraient pas donné envie de m'y aventurer en rentrant le soir, cette église derrière laquelle nous aurions pu nous cacher Costia et moi pour nous embrasser. A quoi peuvent bien ressembler les alentours du terrain qu'Alie et Jaha veulent acquérir ? Plus clairs ? Plus beaux ? Plus bienveillants qu'ici ? Les locaux actuels sont situés dans une quartier plutôt fréquentable mais beaucoup plus en périphérie qu'ici. Je peux supposer que si un terrain est à vendre c'est qu'il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup de constructions autour. Nous serions isolés ? Cela me paraît une bonne chose. J'ai comme cette envie de m'isoler et de pénétrer dans un nouvel univers lorsque je vais travailler. A terme ça évite sûrement tout empiétement sur la vie privée… J'aurais au moins de quoi mieux rassurer Nathan si nous déménagions.

En arrivant sur les lieux je me cache derrière ma poutre habituelle. Il est en retard. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Et s'il ne vient pas ? Ah, je vois son ombre qui arrive et je sors de ma cachette pour aller à sa rencontre.

— Jaha.

— Tu vas mieux Lexa ?

Son ton doux me déstabilise. Il se souvient m'être rentré dedans alors que je pleurais ?

— Euh je… Oui…

Je mens bien sûr. Je ne vais pas lui raconter que Clarke n'a toujours pas répondu à mon SMS, que je fixe mon portable toute la journée depuis notre dernier tournage en espérant qu'elle me recontacte, et que je pense sérieusement à demander à Gaïa ses horaires avec Clarke pour aller l'intercepter à LFS. Non je ne lui dirais pas. Je sors l'enveloppe mais il ne la prend pas.

— Tu sais, je peux t'écouter si tu as des problèmes.

Je ne réponds pas et approche l'enveloppe de son torse. Il l'attrape et alors que je rétracte mon bras il serre mon poignet de sa main libre. Dans le mouvement il m'attire contre lui. Je sens son souffle pénétrer dans mon oreille :

— J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Alie. Je sais que c'est toi qui fait courir des rumeurs devant elle. Moi, j'aurais mis des mains aux fesses ? Allons Lexa, tu penses bien qu'elle a cru en mon innocence !

Sa bouche quitte mon oreille et il colle presque son front au mien. En plus il ment, Alie était déjà au courant avant notre discussion.

— Je te préviens Aphrodite, je te laisse de quoi vivre et même t'amuser, mais si tu t'avises encore une fois de me monter contre Alie, je te dévaliserai jusqu'au dernier centime.

— Et comment je suis censée vivre sans argent, sans me confier à Alie ?

— Tu préfères peut-être que _je_ me confie à Alie sur ce que tu as fait à Costia ?

Je ne peux rien répondre, il me tient. Son visage s'éloigne mais sa main met un peu plus de temps à me lâcher. Il ouvre l'enveloppe pour compter et hoche la tête.

— Un jour tu seras ravie de me croiser dans les couloirs Lexa.

Il agite les billets et jette l'enveloppe au sol avant de s'en retourner. Je la ramasse et la fixe. Deux petites tâches rouges viennent salir le blanc. Je ne comprends pas. J'agite l'enveloppe et d'un coup je sens une chaleur dans mes doigts. Je hurle et lâche le bout de papier en feu. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je suis cernée par les flammes. Paralysée je m'accroupis et me mets en boule, me bouchant les oreilles pour atténuer le bruit de la structure qui craque.

Après quelques respirations un silence me donne le tournis. Je relève la tête de mes bras pour constater qu'il n'y a pas d'incendie. Je me redresse, perdue, et vois l'enveloppe au sol, intact. Juste les deux traces rouges. Je la ramasse et une troisième tâche apparaît. Je porte ma main à mon nez, mes doigts ressortent rouges. Maladroitement je sors mon téléphone portable dont j'active la caméra avant pour me voir. Je saigne du nez. La menace de Jaha a été si forte que mon corps a lâché…

Je fuis. Je fuis ces lieux que je me refuse d'imaginer brûler de nouveau. Je n'avais pas gardé un traumatisme des flammes suite à l'incendie et pourtant je venais d'être victime d'une hallucination plus vraie que la réalité. Peut-être que c'est le moment de tout révéler à Alie ?

— Non… Non, jamais elle ne me pardonnera…

* * *

 _ **Dooonc cette chronologie :**_

 _ **8 mars 1992 : naissance de Lexa**_

 _ **25 mai 1992 : naissance de Costia**_

 _ **Novembre 2009 : rencontre de Costia et Lexa**_

 _ **Août 2010 : Costia et Lexa arrivent au refuge où elles rencontrent Alie**_

 _ **Juin 2011 : Costia et Lexa déménagent chez Alie et Charmaine**_

 _ **Septembre 2012 : Alie tourne la première vidéo avec Costia et Lexa**_

 _ **2013 : Costia meurt**_

 _ **Février 2014 : Arrivée de Raven, puis d'autres filles tout au long de l'année**_

 _ **Janvier 2015 : 1ere élection d'Aphrodite, Lexa est élue**_

 _ **Septembre 2019 : Arrivée de Clarke à LFS**_

 _ **Pour la semaine prochaine : On en verra un peu plus sur Gaïa et sur Alie. Lexa tente toujours de renouer contact avec Clarke.**_


	19. Gaïa

_**Nouveau vendredi, nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui on en apprend un peu plus sur Gaïa et Alie, enjoy !**_

* * *

Finalement, cette fois, je ne veux utiliser la ruse qu'à moitié. Même si notre rencontre s'était plutôt conclue froidement, Alie et moi voulions avancer toutes les deux. J'espérais donc qu'elle puisse me rendre ce service. Je décide de l'appeler directement. Après l'avoir à peine saluée et avoir demandé de ses nouvelles, j'entre dans le vif du sujet :

— J'aurais besoin de savoir la date du tournage de Gaïa et Clarke.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— La situation est assez étrange entre Clarke et moi. Elle n'a pas répondu à mon dernier message, j'ai peur de l'appeler et puis je suis sûre qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Alors je veux tomber sur elle dans les locaux.

— Tu ne penses pas que cela fasse de toi une harceleuse ?

— Peut-être, mais nous travaillons ensemble, alors il faut qu'elle me réponde un jour ou l'autre. Surtout si tu veux faire de nous ce que tu as en tête.

— Tu sais que tu peux attendre votre prochain tournage, ou tout simplement attendre qu'elle te réponde ?

— Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin de réponse. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais dans un état pareil la dernière fois ?

— Oui, je sais, elle te rappelle Costia…

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle envahit mon esprit. L'autre jour elle n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions et il est temps qu'elle le fasse.

— Bon, d'accord, mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle, et attends la fin de son tournage. J'entends bien à ce qu'elle chamboule Gaïa comme il se doit.

— Ah, alors toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

— Remarqué quoi ? Que chacune de mes filles qui passent avec elle s'en retrouve changée voir améliorée ?

Je souris, elle ne peut me voir mais je sais qu'elle le devine.

— Tu l'as dénichée où cette fille Alie ?

— Elle s'est présentée d'elle même et sa première motivation était de mettre de l'argent de côté.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas choisie uniquement pour cette raison tout de même ?

— Je ne l'ai pas crue.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne l'ai pas sentie totalement honnête sur ses motivations. Son regard cachait quelque chose. Et ça m'a plu. Raven m'a tout de suite dit qu'elle venait car elle était bisexuelle et qu'elle avait besoin de coucher avec des femmes. Niyhla m'a tout de suite dit qu'elle espérait combler son manque d'affection féminine. Même Emori m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait bosser à l'accueil parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer devant, ou même derrière, la caméra. Mais Clarke, non. Elle m'a sorti la pire des banalités.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as embauchée ?

— Pour son mensonge et sa belle gueule, oui. Je sentais que si elle cachait quelque chose elle pouvait révéler un véritable potentiel. Et je ne me suis pas trompée !

— Et tu as découvert la vraie raison de sa venue chez LFS depuis ?

— Non ! Et même si je le savais Lexa, ce ne serait pas à moi de t'en parler.

— Tu viens juste de me donner les raisons de Raven, Niyhla et Emori !

— Je sais qu'elles sont proches de toi et qu'elles t'en ont parlé.

— Pour Emori je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.

— Donc tu le savais.

— Alie !

— Ahahah, écoute, je vois bien que ta relation avec Clarke est différente, d'où l'importance qu'elle te le dise elle-même si je le découvrais avant toi.

— Merci.

— Pour ?

— Pour te préoccuper de moi et remarquer qu'elle me trouble.

— Je te connais Lexa.

Encore une fois je souris. Avant de raccrocher elle me donne l'heure du fameux tournage. Il me reste deux jours à patienter. En espérant qu'elle me réponde d'ici là et que je n'ai pas besoin de venir l'espionner comme au premier jour avec Raven.

Le lendemain je tente un nouveau SMS qui ne donne rien. Je prépare déjà ma ruse pour le jour suivant. En revanche je compte bien dire les raisons de ma présence à Emori. Elle s'était confiée à moi la dernière fois, je n'avais plus besoin de lui mentir.

Mon rendez-vous avec Jaha est la deuxième chose qui tourne dans mon crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'il ressert l'étau. Il m'avait menacée de me pomper jusqu'à la moelle, mais le peut-il ? Il sait bien que je ne pourrais vivre sans argent et que je finirais, peu importe les risques encourus, par tout dire à Alie. Si moi je perdais ma liberté, lui perdrait son travail et son emprise. Pourtant j'ai du mal à me raisonner sérieusement sur ses possibles fausses menaces. Il me fait peur. Et plus le temps passe plus je redoute de le croiser dans les couloirs. Son visage me répugne et me donne des haut-le-cœurs. J'ai de plus en plus envie de me confier à Alie. Mais plus j'y pense moins je trouve les bons mots, moins j'arrive à tourner correctement les phrases dans la tête pour qu'elle me croit, me pardonne et me protège. Alors en attendant je suis obligée de subir et d'espérer secrètement qu'un preux chevalier vienne me secourir à grands coups de sabots de son cheval blanc. Bien sûr, j'ai espoir que ce chevalier soit Clarke. Mais pour le moment, elle refuse de me parler…

J'arrive chez Les Filles de Sappho avec le même temps d'avance que lorsque j'étais venue surprendre Raven et Clarke. Emori, évidemment, est étonnée de me voir.

— Lexa ? Tu viens encore surveiller Clarke ?

Mon regard de défi que je lui lance actuellement se perd et j'avance vers elle presque timide.

— C'est presque ça, j'avoue, je viens lui parler. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages…

— Oh, répond Emori décontenancée, je suis désolée… Quelque chose s'est mal passé sur votre dernier tournage ?

— Pas forcément le tournage en lui même… Disons qu'on a quelques soucis de communication elle et moi et que ça va vite devenir ingérable au travail si elle refuse de me parler.

— On voudrait éviter qu'il y ait des tentions entre les deux visages de LFS. Je t'ouvre.

Elle me sourit et appuie sur le bouton pour me laisser entrer.

— Merci Emori !

Je fonce avant que Clarke ou Gaïa n'arrive. J'ai décidé d'attendre la fin du tournage dans le bureau d'Alie. J'aurais pu arriver plus tard mais je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Et peut-être ai-je secrètement espoir de pouvoir espionner le tournage aussi, certes. Si Alie n'est pas dans son bureau, je me cacherais probablement dans les toilettes. Et en parlant de toilettes, je vais y faire un tour car une envie urgente me surprend. Le stress sans doute.

En sortant des WC je prends la direction du bureau d'Alie. Mais en repassant devant la porte de la loge je tombe nez à nez avec Gaïa. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, elle m'a vue.

— Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Euh, je…

Je n'ai plus la force de mentir…

— Je viens voir Clarke… Elle ne répond pas à mes messages alors…

— Hé, dit Gaïa en posant sa main sur mon épaule, pas la peine de te justifier. Tu es une grande fille, tu as le droit de venir ici pour voir qui bon te semble.

— Si seulement Emori était comme toi…

— Ahahah c'est vrai qu'elle est curieuse ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi tu veux voir Clarke, enfin sauf si tu veux en parler bien sûr.

— C'est gentil mais, oh putain !

Voilà Clarke qui arrive. Je vois son reflet monter les escaliers dans la rambarde métallique.

— Ne dis rien ! je chuchote à Gaïa avant d'aller me cacher au détour d'un couloir.

— Mais, que ?… Clarke !

— Oh bonjour, Gaïa.

— Enfin on se rencontre !

— Ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois.

— J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur ta façon de travailler, alors je suis curieuse !

— Tu m'as l'air douée aussi.

— On t'a dit du bien de moi ?

— Euh, je, c'est que, oui c'est ça !

Tiens, pourquoi cette question met Clarke mal à l'aise ? Enfin oui, elle a probablement regardé des vidéos mettant en scène Gaïa avant de la rencontrer, histoire de se préparer. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première à le faire.

— Tu peux prendre ta douche si tu veux, dit Gaïa, je vais aller aux toilettes avant.

— D'accord merci.

J'entends la porte de la loge s'ouvrir et bientôt Gaïa tourne dans mon couloir et me tire par le bras jusque dans les toilettes.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lexa ? Je croyais que tu voulais lui parler !

— Oui, oui, mais pas avant votre tournage. Je ne veux pas la perturber.

— Tu penses que tu perturbes les gens ?

— Pas moi, Alie. Je lui ai promis de parler à Clarke après.

— Bon, je ne lui dirais pas que tu es ici.

— Merci !

— Tu sais que tu sembles folle un peu ?

— Pas plus que Clarke crois-moi…

Elle secoue la tête et m'indique qu'il va falloir qu'elle aille se préparer. Avant de la laisser sortir je la retiens.

— Profite bien de ton tournage Gaïa, tu verras…

— Elle va changer ma façon de travailler. Oui, je sais…

— Ah, sa réputation la précède !

Elle me regarde en riant avant de partir. Je reste un peu dans les WC avant de sortir, cette fois en vérifiant que les couloirs sont bien vides.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de coller une oreille à la porte de la loge quand je passe devant. Mais je n'entends rien de particulier si ce ne sont des bruits d'eau qui coule. Je hausse les épaules nonchalante et je prends la direction du bureau d'Ali. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir autant vu en un si court laps de temps.

Avant l'arrivée de Clarke je ne la voyais presque plus, nos échanges se faisant principalement par mails ou téléphone. Je la croisais pour parfois des questions de salaires, de budget ou de contrat, rien de plus.

Je toque. Un oui étouffé m'invite à entrer. Pendant un quart de seconde j'ai peur de croiser Jaha mais j'ouvre quand même.

— Lexa.

— Tu n'es pas étonnée ?

— Je savais que tu serais là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais pas que je viendrais te voir.

— C'était la solution la plus logique, ou que tu espionnes le tournage mais vu la configuration ça me paraît difficile.

— Alors tu as prévu des choses à me dire ?

— Parce qu'il faut toujours tout prévoir à l'avance ?

— C'est un peu ton leitmotiv, non ?

— Dans le travail. Dans mes relations personnelles c'est différent.

— On est au travail.

— Mais on veut redevenir proches.

Je souris et vais m'asseoir en face d'elle.

— Ça avance ces locaux ? je demande.

— Je croyais qu'on ne parlerait pas travail ?

— Bon, bon…

— Je t'en parlerais en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas. Clarke. Ne t'a pas répondu alors ?

— D'où ma présence.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui demander au juste ?

— Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi. Elle a refusé la dernière fois de mettre des mots sur notre situation.

— Votre situation ?

Je lui explique tout, de A à Z. Mon espionnage le premier jour, notre première rencontre au bar, notre premier tournage, notre premier baiser et notre première fois désastreuse. Je conclus par la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues. Alie prend un temps avant de répondre. Elle jette un œil au mur de photos derrière moi.

— Je savais que ce serait dangereux de vous laisser improviser, je ne pensais pas que ça te tourmenterait autant.

— Tu sais, elle m'a tapée dans l'œil la première fois que je l'ai vue… Je ne pense pas qu'avec un scénario ça aurait changé grand-chose. Elle bouleverse toutes les filles, je n'y ai pas échappé. Sauf qu'en plus je développe des sentiments amoureux.

— De l'amour ? Tu es sûre ?

— J'ai longtemps cru que c'était de l'admiration, mais il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle.

— D'où ton besoin d'être ici aujourd'hui pour mettre les choses au clair.

— Exacte. Je veux éviter de souffrir. Si elle joue avec moi depuis le début je veux qu'elle soit honnête et qu'on arrête tout, si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, hé bien on pourrait développer l'idée.

— Si elle te rejette, cela ne nuira pas à mon projet ?

— Tu es dure Alie, je te parle de ma souffrance et tu ramènes ça à Aphrodite et sa nouvelle muse. Mais tu sais aussi probablement que je ne t'en veux pas. Non, ça ne te nuira pas. J'apprendrais à compartimenter, comme on le faisait avec Costia.

— Jouissance au lit mais simulation pour la caméra ?

— C'est ça. Je peux adopter un schéma similaire si ça tourne mal, ne t'en fait pas. Clarke et moi, on va révolutionner Les Filles de Sappho. D'ailleurs, tu postes quand notre dernière vidéo ?

— C'est prévu pour ce soir normalement. Ensuite j'aimerais vous faire faire une séance photo avec Sinclair et un autre photographe pro que j'ai contacté. Les photos seront vendues par packs et les fidèles avec l'abonnement premium auront droit à un petit aperçu. C'est à cette occasion que je révélerai votre nouveau nom.

— Alors, ce nom ?

— Tu m'autorises à le garder secret encore un peu ?

— Tu n'es pas sûre de toi, c'est ça ?

— Tu me connais si bien Lexa…

— Le système des votes ne sera plus d'actualité ?

— J'y réfléchis encore. Peut-être que je formerais d'autres couples et qu'on pourra voter pour les couples, mais j'ai quand même envie de vous garder en tête, donc peut-être des votes pour un trio, je ne sais pas. D'abord je vous installe à la tête, ensuite on verra. Mais tu ne seras plus Aphrodite.

— Il va falloir que j'essaie de ne pas voir ça comme une déchéance…

— Mais comme une ascension !

— Oui certes, et-

Je suis coupée par son téléphone portable qui vibre et sonne. En voyant le nom qui s'affiche elle hésite, je ne vois pas l'écran d'où je suis.

— Vas-y, vas-y, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

Alie hésite encore un instant et finit par décrocher.

— Allô ? … … … Non, tu ne me gênes pas, je suis avec Lexa dans mon bureau… … … Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, enfin, tu sais comme… … … Oui, voilà…

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur, elle se tasse dans sa chaise et le ton de sa voix devient hésitant.

— Je pense que je vais partir du bureau vers 18h, comme ça on pourra prendre les places ensemble… … … Oui voilà, je te tiens au courant… … … A ce soir, bisous.

Elle raccroche sous me regard suspicieux. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui poser la question.

— Je me suis remise avec Charmaine…

 _Sept ans auparavant_

— _C'est toujours pareil, tu penses à notre couple avant mon avenir !_

— _T'es gonflée de me dire ça Al' ! Tu ne devrais pas au contraire faire passer notre couple avant ta propre vie ?!_

— _Mais je ne vais pas rester semi-bénévole toute ma vie ! Je gagne un salaire de misère. Si je réussis là où je veux aller, je pourrais enfin arrêter de me préoccuper de l'argent !_

— _Mais on n'a pas besoin d'argent ! On ne paye pas de loyer, ce que tu touches et mon salaire nous ont toujours suffit pour vivre._

— _Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que c'est ce que je veux faire Charmaine ?_

 _Charmaine ne répondit pas. Costia et moi nous faisions toutes petites dans notre chambre comme à chaque fois qu'elles se disputaient. Depuis une année presque que nous visions ici nous ne savions toujours pas si elles étaient conscientes que nous les entendions. Nous n'en parlions jamais puisqu'elles finissaient toujours par se réconcilier._

— _Elles hurlent plus fort que d'habitude ou c'est moi ? chuchota Costia à mon oreille._

— _Étant donné que j'ai à peine entendu tes chuchotements, y a moyen oui…_

— _Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?_

— _Je ne pense pas, on est un peu mal placé pour s'immiscer dans leur vie de couple._

— _On fait un peu partie de leur vie de couple depuis un an…_

— _Soit mais…_

 _Un nouveau cri d'Alie m'interrompit._

— _Mais on devrait les laisser gérer seules…_

 _L'engueulade continua, nous forçant à rester cloîtrer dans notre chambre._

— _Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Alie._

 _Costia se redressa sec sur le lit. En plein suspense je l'imitai._

— _Je ne peux pas faire ma vie avec une personne qui préfère sa carrière._

— _Mais, Charmaine, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir en faire une carrière ! Tu ne veux même pas me laisser essayer !_

— _Mais non ! En tant qu'une personne qui t'aime et qui tient à toi, je fais tout pour t'en dissuader. Mais tu n'entends rien, tu restes sur tes idées. Hé bien fait-le, mais ce sera sans moi._

 _Alie ne répondit rien, il y eut des pas précipités et je reconnus la porte d'entrer claquer. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Costia sortit des draps et se précipita dehors. Je la suivis en glissant presque en tournant dans le couloir. Alie était assise sur le canapé du salon, prostrée, perdue._

— _Ça va Alie ? demanda Costia qui ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression._

 _Notre amie ne put rien répondre. Tout ce qui sortit d'elle furent des litres de larmes que Costia et moi durent éponger._

— Après tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, après toutes les larmes que tu as versées, tu la laisses revenir dans ta vie ? Après toutes ces années ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

— Elle a eu une histoire désastreuse avec un homme après moi. Un enfant. Il l'a quittée pour une autre. Histoire classique. Elle est tombée sur le site de LFS, elle m'a contactée.

— Et toi tu as accepté de la revoir ?

— Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer…

— On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi… Ça fait longtemps que tu la revois ?

— Non, ça sera la deuxième fois ce soir. Mais la revoir a ravivé mes sentiments et mes douleurs…

— Fais attention à toi Alie…

— Allez, allez, arrêtons de parler de moi. Il va falloir que tu penses à aller intercepter Clarke si tu ne veux pas la rater.

— Déjà ? Et ne dis pas « le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie » !

Elle rit. Oui, nous sommes les mêmes, nous nous connaissons par cœur. Elle sait que Clarke peut me faire souffrir. Je sais que revoir Charmaine peut lui faire du mal…

Je me cache derrière le même couloir que plus tôt. L'attente me paraît longue mais enfin j'entends Gaïa et Clarke revenir. Si Gaïa s'en va la première j'irais dans la loge. Si Clarke s'en va la première je tomberais sur elle.

— Tu peux prendre ta douche la première, j'entends dire Gaïa.

L'eau coule et la porte s'ouvre. J'attends.

— Lexa !

Je sursaute en voyant Gaïa en peignoir de satin, tout sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Gaïa ?

— N'inverse pas les rôles. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas la rater.

— J'aurais préféré que tu prennes ta douche la première…

— Pour ensuite pouvoir entrer dans la loge ? Mauvais plan, c'est mieux de lui parler dehors, ça lui donnera l'impression d'avoir une échappatoire. C'est mieux si elle ne se sent pas obligée ou oppressée, mmh ?

— Tu penses à tout. Merci…

— De rien… Et euh…

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

— Tout le monde avait raison, elle reprend, cette fille est dingue ! Elle a un énergie à revendre, c'est fou ! D'où elle sort toute cette malice et cette ardeur ?

— Alors là, c'est le grand mystère !

Surtout qu'en privé c'était totalement différent…

— Tu as de la chance qu'Alie veuille faire de vous les vedettes. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir choisir avec qui tourner. Et à choisir ce serait Clarke !

— Pas même moi ? je demande en m'approchant avec un air provocateur.

— Avec Aphrodite, cela va de soit, elle répond et glissant son nez contre le mien.

— Plus sérieusement, je dis en reculant, tu n'aimes pas tourner avec les autres filles ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'aime pas. Ce métier est compliqué, je ne le fais pas toujours pas gaîté de cœur. Il y a des actrices avec lesquelles j'ai beaucoup moins d'affinités et c'est plus difficile de tourner avec elles. Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais mieux pouvoir choisir celles avec qui je suis à l'aise, et malheureusement il n'y en a pas énormément…

— Je suis désolée Gaïa, je dis en posant ma main sur on épaule.

— Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'est ça le job ! Allez, j'y retourne avant que Clarke ait des soupçons. Tu ferrais mieux de l'attendre dehors.

— Tu as raison. A plus tard Gaïa.

— Au revoir Lexa.

Je la laisse revenir dans la loge et je sors de ma cachette pour dévaler l'escalier. A l'accueil Emori me regarde de travers en m'ouvrant le portail.

— Il vaut mieux que j'attende Clarke dehors.

— Donc en sommes tu aurais pu venir bien plus tard.

— Certes… Mais ça ne m'aurait pas permis de croiser Gaïa et ça fait toujours plaisir de croiser des collègues de travail qu'on apprécie. Et puis de même, si j'étais restée devant l'entrée, je ne t'aurais pas vu aujourd'hui.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, elle rougit, et je me retrouve dehors.

* * *

 _ **Vendredi prochain : Lexa attend Clarke de pied ferme, mais est-ce que cette dernière va se laisser faire aussi facilement? Clexa en perspective !**_


	20. Jasper

_**Enfin la confrontation entre Lexa et Clarke, mais est-ce que Clarke est réellement prête pour ça ?**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Devant les locaux Jasper et Nathan discutent. Grillée.

— Lexa ! s'enthousiasme Nathan. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te remercier pour les conseils que tu m'as donné l'autre fois.

Heureusement ses remerciements vont me sortir d'un explication de ma présence. Car ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi indifférent que Gaïa.

— J'ai parlé à mon copain en suivant ce que tu m'avais dit et on a décidé de partager plus nos sentiments et émotions. Le dialogue s'est ouvert et ça va enfin un peu mieux.

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Comme quoi, on peut donner de bons conseils quand on est soit même au fond du trou.

— Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre Nathan ! Si j'ai pu t'aider…

— Hé, s'exclame Jasper joyeux à son habitude, moi aussi je veux des conseils en matière d'amour ! C'est pas juste, surtout venant d'Aphrodite ça doit valoir le coup !

Nathan rougit.

— T'en fais pas Nathan, je réponds, il n'y a pas que les filles qui ont le droit de m'appeler par mon nom de scène haha ! Tu as des problèmes avec ton couple Jasper ?

— Pour avoir des problèmes encore faudrait-il que je sois en couple…

— Tu veux des conseils pour pécho ? Parce que là j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas t'apporter la bonne parole…

— Aphrodite est célibataire ?!

— Il faut croire… Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

— Maya ! s'écrie Nathan.

— Chuuuuut ! lui dit Jasper en le poussant.

— Oh allez, c'est un secret pour personne !

— Je confirme, dit une voix féminine, tu la regardes toujours avec des étincelles dans les yeux… Ou un air bêta !

Nous nous retournons tous les trois pour voir Clarke sortir du bâtiment. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi, mais évidemment devant les garçons elle fait comme si de rien.

— Ah tu vois, ajoute Natha, même la nouvelle est au courant ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour foncer mec ?!

— J'ose pas… D'où mon envie qu'Aphrodite me donne des conseils en amour !

— Qui de mieux que la déesse de l'Amour pour donner conseil dans ce domaine, répond Clarke.

— Voilà, poursuit Jasper, c'est exactement ce que je disais.

Clarke m'observe comme si elle attend que ma réponse soit une formulation à demi-mot de ce que j'espère pour nous deux. La situation fait transpirer mes tempes.

— Pourquoi ne pas commencer par l'inviter à boire un verre ?

— C'est que, je n'ose pas lui parler sur le plateau ou quand on range le matos. Et comme je suis un des premiers à partir, on se retrouve rarement dehors en même temps…

— Et ne pas trop anticiper et ruminer, demande Clarke, tu y as pensé ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as peur qu'elle te dise non devant tout le monde, mmh ? Hé bien tant pis ! Si elle te dit non tu seras fixé. Mais tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé tu seras malheureux. Alors, Jasper, sur le prochain tournage où vous serez tous les deux, tu mets de côtés toutes les questions et peurs qui te trottent dans la tête et tu l'invites à dîner. Ok ?

Jasper a un sourire un coin mais ses yeux montrent de l'effroi. Soit il anticipe déjà sa demande, soit la candeur de Clarke le met mal à l'aise.

— Hé merde, tu sais quoi, ok ! La prochaine fois que je la vois je l'invite !

— Yeeees, ça c'est mon homme ! répond Nathan en lui envoyant une bourrade dans l'épaule.

— Finalement Aphrodite n'a pas été d'une grande aide, je réponds.

— La binôme d'Aphrodite, dit Jasper, Vénus ? Ça me va aussi !

— Vénus et Aphrodite, reprend Nathan en réfléchissant, j'aime bien !

— Hahaha ! En tous cas merci Clarke.

— Mais de rien.

— Bon, dit Jasper, je file avant que Maya descende, je ne suis pas prêt à faire ma demande aujourd'hui !

Le jeune brun nous salue de la main et court vers la station.

— Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage non plus ! hurle Nathan en le poursuivant. A plus les filles !

Nous rions toutes les deux avant de nous rendre compte que nous sommes maintenant seules.

— Lexa ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de mots, je comprends ce qu'elle me demande.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos, alors je suis venue à toi…

— Tu es irrattrapable… Viens…

Clarke va dans la direction opposée que les garçons ont empruntée précédemment. Nous nous dirigeons vers la rivière. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas rendue. Un silence que j'ai peur de briser règne jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les bords de l'eau. L'endroit aurait sûrement plut à Costia… Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à elle en cet instant. Costia est du passé et j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant avec Clarke. Je m'arrête, regarde l'eau. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Au revoir Costia.

Je me retourne vers Clarke et brise le silence.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

— Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

— Tu pouvais me répondre ça.

— Lexa…

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête à propos de nous ? Ne pas savoir me tue !

— Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu m'énerves…

Je reprends ma marche, elle me suit.

— Lorsque nous travaillons ensemble, je commence sûre de moi, il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas qu'au travaille. Sinon nous ne nous serions pas embrassées à l'anniversaire de Raven, sinon nous n'aurions pas fini…

— Par faire l'amour ?

Je la regarde, elle considère cet acte manqué comme un acte amoureux. Est-ce bon signe ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec aucune des autres filles, depuis le début que je suis ici. Avec toi c'est différent. Et je sais que tu le sens aussi, tu n'as pas embrassé les autres filles en dehors des locaux. Enfin, après tout, je n'en sais rien… Tu l'as fait ?

Je me tourne vers elle. Clarke me regarde. Encore avec cette malice dans les yeux.

— Tu serais jalouse Aphrodite ?

— Je suis sérieuse Clarke ! je m'emporte. N'utilise pas mon surnom de travail alors que je te parle d'un sujet privé important ! Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que je suis dingue de toi ?!

C'est enfin lâché. Enfin elle sait, ou en tous cas elle met des convictions sur des doutes. Je ne pense qu'à elle.

— Mais Lexa, reprend Clarke en effaçant son air malicieux, évidemment que je n'ai embrassé aucune autre fille en dehors des plateaux. Lexa, il n'y a que toi que je veux…

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir elle approche d'un pas rapide et pose sa bouche contre la mienne. Mes yeux sous la surprise restent ouverts. Je la laisse se décoller puis je passe une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la garder près de moi et souder encore nos lèvres. Le contact me fait vibrer et réveille tout en moi. Mes sentiments et mon désir pour elle. La brise légère amenée par le cour d'eau nous enveloppe comme pour nous protéger. Ce baiser pourrait durer une éternité. Avant d'accueillir ma langue, Clarke se détache et s'éloigne, mon ventre ressent comme un vide abyssal.

— Mais je ne peux pas être avec toi…

Le vide gargouille et me donne l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Mais je tiens bon.

— Pourquoi ? je demande avec la voix coincée.

— Je… Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer Lexa. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

— Tu me désires Clarke, je le sens.

— Oui… Je n'ai jamais désiré autant quelqu'une que je te désir Lexa… Mais je ne peux pas…

— Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait espérer ?

— Je t'ai fait espérer ? Lexa, c'est toi qui m'a embrassée derrière le bar.

— C'est toi qui m'a conduite chez moi…

— Parce que lorsque ma bouche rencontre la tienne, je perds tout contrôle…

Elle s'approche encore de moi et pose son front contre le mien.

— Je suis désolée Lexa, il va falloir se contenter des tournages…

— Non…

Je la pousse violemment, elle titube en arrière et me regarde sans comprendre. Je m'énerve contre elle.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Clarke ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me guérir pour me blesser de nouveau !

— Te guérir ?

— Je pensais enfin pouvoir tourner la page et tu me dis ça ! Non… Non !

Je la pousse encore, cette fois elle a peur. Ses talons arrivent au bord des quais. Si je la pousse encore elle tombe.

— Lexa, calme-toi… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

— Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?! Tu rends toutes les actrices dingues ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?! Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi !

Ma main se pose sur le haut de sa poitrine et exerce une pression beaucoup plus forte que les autres. Mais ses doigts se referment et s'agrippent au col de ma veste. Je la sens tomber en arrière, je me sens tomber en avant. Cette partie du canal est propre. Je le sais, j'ai entendu aux infos qu'ils l'avaient vidé pour le nettoyer récemment. Ils veulent même l'ouvrir à la baignade cet été. Le courant est faible. Aucun danger, c'est pour ça que je l'ai poussée. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Pas comme Costia. Tuer les gens que j'aime, c'est du passé. Sauf que contrairement à Costia, Clarke m'entraîne dans sa chute. Clarke me garde avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Clarke…

L'eau glaciale me paralyse, du liquide limpide pénètre dans mes narines et me brûle la gorge. Clarke me tient d'une main et bas l'eau avec son autre bras pour revenir à la surface. Je bas des jambes.

— T'es malade ou quoi ?! hurle Clarke plus sous le coup de la peur que de la colère.

Je ne réponds rien. Sa main est toujours accrochée à mon vêtement. Nous sommes toutes proches. J'ai ma réponse. Je capture ses lèvres mouillées. Le choc est glissant. Elle ne me repousse pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lâche mon col pour agripper ses deux mains à mes épaules. Tout en battant des jambes pour ne pas couler, j'entoure sa taille. Nos mollets qui s'agitent s'entrechoquent pour nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais comme le baiser accapare toute notre attention, lorsque nos bouches s'ouvrent pour laisser filer nos langues, de l'eau y pénètre également. Le goût n'est pas agréable. Il est plus prononcé que ce que j'avais avalé par le nez. L'acidité me dégoûte et me fait reculer.

Le regard de Clarke me pousserait pourtant à continuer. Elle a l'air apeuré. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que je me détache d'elle. D'ailleurs elle fait glisser ses mains sur mes épaules pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou et se coller tout entière à moi. Elle retrouve mes lèvres et je me laisse faire, tentant d'oublier le goût amer de l'eau à moitié propre. Je me prends au jeu et mes mains autour de sa taille glissent des doigts sous son t-shirt. Sa peau n'a pas la même consistance dans l'eau. La fine couche de molécules d'H2O en modifie la structure pour la rendre plus lisse, plus douce, encore plus agréable. Je me demande tout de suite en quelle matière l'eau transformerait la peau de ses fesses, de ses seins et de son sexe. Mais avant que j'ai pu me l'imaginer, Clarke donne une impulsion avec ses jambes et mon dos cogne contre le quai. La douleur me fait lâcher le baiser. Clarke s'éloigne et passe à mes côtés. Je la regarde faire sans comprendre. Elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur le sol et s'aide de la force de ses bras pour se hisser hors de l'eau. Ses vêtements dégoulinent et alourdissent son ascension mais elle donne tout ce qu'elle a. Puis elle s'accroupit au bord et me tend sa main. Je mets un temps à réagir avant de l'attraper et de poser mon autre main sur le rebord pour me hisser à mon tour. Aussitôt les pieds sur le sol qu'elle se met debout en entraînant mon mouvement. Encore, nos visages sont tout proches. Ses cheveux gouttent sur ses épaules, le bruit de nos vêtements qui suintent sur le sol est comme un métronome qui régie notre danse. Nos yeux papillonnent et se toisent, nos bouches tremblent de froid et de désir. Le bout de mes doigts va chercher les siens et elle les accepte. Le langage de son corps est en total contradiction avec son discours oral qui avait précédé notre baignade. Clarke raffermie son emprise sur ma main et pivote avant de m'entraîner avec elle.

Nous courrons le long des quais sans que je ne sache où nous allons. Je ne connais pas les environs. J'ai peu pris le temps de les visiter. Un pont se rapproche de nous. En silence, je vois Clarke élever le menton pour regarder en dessous. Désert. Elle ralentit le rythme, toujours la main dans la mienne, je me stoppe à sa hauteur. Encore une fois elle regarde les alentours. Le temps est très gris, il menace de pleuvoir. Personne.

Elle me plaque contre la structure métallique à l'abri du vent et du monde. Elle m'embrasse avec la même fougue qu'au travail. Non, avec la même fougue que derrière ce fameux bar. Nous revivons la même scène, à ceci près que nous sommes trempées. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Je profite juste. Pas de prise de tête. Je suis douée pour mais on verra plus tard. Mes doigts retrouvent la peau de sa taille. Elle n'est plus entourée par l'eau, juste glissante et humide. La sensation reste agréable et sortie de l'ordinaire. Note pour Alie : construire une salle de bain ou une piscine dans les prochaines locaux.

Clarke qui a une main posée à côté de ma tête pour se retenir, passe son autre sur mon jean, sur le dessus de la cuisse. Elle me caresse avec insistance mais mon pantalon humide m'empêche de ressentir quelque chose de vrai. Pour lui faire passer la vitesse supérieure je tire sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour l'amener à moi. J'en profite pour la défaire et descendre sa braguette. Mes doigts retrouvent son sexe qui avait tant manqué. Ici je fais la différence entre la viscosité de l'eau et celle produite par son corps. Comment peut-elle encore produire assez de cyprine après avoir tourné avec Gaïa ? Même si elle y avait eut un faux orgasme, on n'est rarement enclin à l'excitation après un tournage. Sauf Clarke et moi lorsque nous étions ensemble…

Je glisse contre elle avec avidité et elle me mord la lèvre inférieure pour indiquer son plaisir. Je grogne pour l'inviter à faire pareil. Sa main quitte le mur métallique et vient aussi détacher ceinture et braguette. Elle a du mal à décoller ma culotte qui a presque fusionner avec mon corps à cause de la densité provoquée par l'eau. Lorsque sa paume entre en contact avec mon clitoris je me rends compte que le vent s'engouffre dans les poutres en métal pour en ressortir en sifflant. C'est presque assourdissant. Si un être vivant s'approchait de nous, nous ne serions pas prévenu par les bruits de ses pas et nous serions découvertes. Cette idée décuple mon envie de la posséder. Mon sexe chauffe contre sa main et j'appose la mienne par dessus, mon jean et ma culotte entre nous, pour lui demander silencieusement d'exercer une plus forte pression. Elle exécute et je fais de même.

Aucune angoisse ne vient. Aucune anticipation. Je n'avais même pas cherché à éviter d'anticiper. Et pourtant c'est ce qui se produit. Notre baiser diminue, nos corps cessent de se cambrer, nos mains ralentissent.

Nos bouches se décollent et nos yeux se regardent. Le désir l'a quittée, moi aussi. Toujours en nous toisant, nos mains se retirent laissant les sexes déçus. Du coin inférieur de l'œil je la vois refermer sa braguette et boucler sa ceinture. Je fais de même. Comme pour terminer l'échange, Clarke encadre ma tête en apposant ses paumes contre le mur. Elle se penche pour un nouveau baiser. Toujours ce baiser emprunt de désir et de… de bonheur ? Il est doux. Nous nous séparons, en glissant sur nos nez, puis toujours mon regard vert qui se perd dans le sien bleu.

— Je t'aime…

— Lexa…

Les mots m'avaient échappés. Ce n'est pas que je ne les pense pas, c'est plutôt que je n'avais pas pensé lui avouer. A quoi bon alors que plus tôt elle m'avait dit que rien n'était possible entre nous ? Mais son corps et son âme disent le contraire. Clarke me veut, non ?

— Je ne peux pas Lexa, ce serait… malsain…

— Malsain ?

Elle retire ses mains, recule et pivote pour partir. J'attrape son bras, elle se retourne.

— Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi Clarke.

Son bras se défait de mon emprise et elle s'en va me tournant le dos, sans rien ajouter. Sans même prendre en compte qu'elle est trempée. Je la regarde s'éloigner, mes jambes lâchent. Mais je ne pleure pas. J'ai déjà trop pleurer pour elle. Je me retrouve recroquevillée sous ces poutres métalliques à observer l'eau qui je pensais m'avaient aidée à dire au revoir à Costia pour accueillir Clarke. Et j'avais été prête à le faire, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de Clarke.

— Pardon Costia…

Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu tourner la page. Je m'excuse de vouloir l'effacer.

— J'avais oublié que depuis ton départ je ne méritais pas de retrouver l'amour…

Mon auto mélodrame m'énerve. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à voir un quelconque côté positif. Je pourrais appeler Alie, ou me lever et aller la retrouver dans son bureau pour qu'elle me console, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je veux attendre sous ce pont que le vent et le froid me consument. Ou me force à bouger car je n'aurais jamais la force de me laisser mourir d'amour.

— Ça n'arrive qu'au Cinéma…

Je n'avais jusque là pas remarqué le froid qui commençait à tomber sur la ville. Mais c'est un fait maintenant, l'hiver est bel et bien là. Il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et mes vêtements commenceraient presque à geler. Mais le vent n'est pas encore assez vif pour me tuer. Noël au balcon ils disent...

Je me redresse doucement en espérant que mes membres, pareils à des cristaux de glace, ne se brisent pas. Mes vêtements sont raidis par le froid mais rien d'alarmant. Personne n'a croisé ma route depuis le début. C'est à dire que personne ne nous avait vu tomber à l'eau. Nous aurions pu mourir et on aurait mis des mois à nous retrouver. « Les deux visages d'un site pornographique en plein expansion, retrouvées mortes noyées. Suicide ou meurtre ? » à coup sûr la carrière d'Alie aurait été fichue. Mes membres se désengourdissent et je peux mettre un pied devant l'autre pour quitter cet endroit de malheur. Je n'y mets jamais les pieds, hé bien je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt. Ah, il va me falloir prendre les transports en commun dans cette tenue… Je pourrais passer à LFS pour prendre des vêtements ? Mais il y a l'étape Emori. Suis-je prête à lui expliquer pourquoi je reviens avec cette dégaine ? Et puis c'est peut-être fermé maintenant, je n'en sais rien… Je fouille dans ma poche pour sortir mon téléphone. Un écran noir.

— C'était bien la peine qu'Octavia me le retrouve…

Je vais devoir me priver de quelques repas et sorties pour en acheter un autre…

Je choisis les transports en commun. Je m'y suis déjà évanouie et le regard des inconnus ne m'avaient pas tuée. D'ailleurs presque personne ne fait attention à moi. Tous bien trop occupés à regarder leurs écrans.

La première chose que je fais en arrivant est d'ouvrir mon ordinateur pour prévenir Alie quant à mon téléphone. Ensuite seulement je me déshabille pour aller prendre une douche chaude. J'ai pensé à ma carrière avant ma santé. En pensant santé, j'ai souvenir d'un rendez-vous chez ma gynécologue que je n'ai cessé de repousser. C'est le moment d'y aller. Je fais tout pour ne pas penser à Clarke. Me préoccuper de mon emploi du temps, occuper les journées où je ne travailles pas, sont les seuls moyens que j'ai pour ne pas sombrer encore. L'eau chaude me rougie la peau. Le simulacre de coup de soleil m'amuse dans le miroir encore plein de buée. Je donne un coup de main pour l'essuyer mais mon reflet redevient flou immédiatement.

— Miroir, c'est le reflet le plus juste que tu m'aies renvoyé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

De retour dans ma pièce à vivre je rouvre mon ordinateur pour aller sur le site de prise de rendez-vous du Dr. Nia. Je trouve le créneau le plus proche, dans un mois tant pis pour l'occupation de mes journées, et je réserve.

La nuit est difficile. Je tuerais pour des anxiolytiques puissants ou des somnifères. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir un psychiatre ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais facilement demander à Alie de me rembourser ce qui ne le serait pas par ma mutuelle. Pour éviter, encore, de penser, je prends mon ordinateur et commence des recherches pour un nouveau téléphone portable. 150 euros minimum. Presque un mois de courses. Il allait falloir que je m'arrange pour me faire inviter à dîner… Puis je passe sur Youtube et à force de clics je tombe sur une vidéo tentant de répondre à cette vaste question « Quand l'Univers arrivera-t-il à sa fin ? » le sujet est si vertigineux que mon esprit s'y consacre totalement pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Mes yeux me piquent mais je vais dans ma boîte mail pour voir si Alie m'a répondue. Oui.

Tout mon travail mental s'effondre. Comme elle sait que je n'ai pas reçu la notification sur mon téléphone elle me l'apprend par mail. Ma dernière vidéo avec Clarke est sortie…

* * *

 _ **J'espère que le petit séjour dans l'eau glacée vous aura revigoré ! Semaine prochaine, on retrouve le point de vue de Clarke !**_


	21. Jouissance

_**Bonjour ! On se retrouve cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Clarke. On va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle pense depuis le début, et surtout pourquoi elle fait autant tourner Lexa en bourrique.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke :**

— Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi Clarke.

Je me libère de l'emprise de Lexa et m'en vais en lui tournant le dos sans lui répondre.

* Bien sûr que je ressens quelque chose pour elle ! Ça fait sept ans qu'elle occupe mes pensées et que je la désire ! * Impossible de lui dire ces mots. Impossible aussi de lui mentir sans que ma voix me trahisse. Je préfère fuir. Je fuis pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

J'ai peur qu'elle me suive mais je ne me retourne pas. J'oublie presque que je suis trempée. Mais le vent froid qui ne s'engouffrait pas sous le pont me le rappelle. Paniquée à l'idée que mon portable soit grillé, je fouille dans mes poches. Ah, Bellamy avait eu raison de m'offrir cette coque étanche, il s'allume et semble vivre convenablement. Je commande un taxi pour éviter de prendre les transports en commun. Lorsque je pénètre dans le voiture le chauffeur me regarde d'un mauvais œil, mais je me fous bien de savoir si je vais salir sa banquette arrière.

Une fois installée j'appelle Octavia. Comme assez souvent, elle décroche immédiatement.

— Hey Clarke ! Ça va ?

— O'… J'ai besoin de te voir…

— Oh, Clarke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler au téléphone…

Le chauffeur me jette un regard curieux dans le rétro.

— T'as cours ou tu bosses demain ? me demande mon amie.

— Non.

— Ok, je finis à 15h, je viens chez toi dès que je suis dehors !

— Merci…

Dans mon ascenseur je tente de me refaire une beauté mais c'est peine perdue, si mes parents sont là il faudra que je leur trouve une bonne explication. * Papa, maman, je suis tombée à l'eau avec ma co-star pornographique ! * Évidemment que non…

Lorsque je tourne la clef dans la serrure je comprends qu'ils sont là. Je fais le plus doucement possible. Je passe furtivement à côté du salon sans regarder et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Aucune réaction. Bien. Je retire mes vêtements et attrape mon pyjama. Mais ce serait trop suspect, de même si j'allais prendre une douche. Je vais ouvrir mon placard pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements. Le poster de Lexa qui s'y trouve me donne le tournis mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper pour le moment et je passe des habits propres.

Je retourne dans le salon pour saluer ma mère qui ne s'offusque pas. Puis je passe à la cuisine pour embrasser mon père aux fourneaux.

— T'as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? il me demande avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

— Ah, non, ils sont juste sales, je comptais les laver ce soir ! On mange dans combien de temps ?

— Tu as le temps pour te doucher craspouille.

Il m'envoie un bisou de la main avec un clin d'œil et je sors en riant pour foncer sous la douche.

A chaque fois que je tourne pour LFS j'ai l'impression de me récurer à longueur de journée. Une douche en arrivant dans la loge, une douche après le tournage, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me douche aussi chez moi. J'ai même l'impression que notre petit séjour dans la rivière m'a lavé. De quoi ? Bonne question… Mais sûrement pas de mon attirance pour Lexa… Elle m'avait dit je t'aime… * Non, non, non, c'est impossible ! C'est bien au-delà de mes espérances ! Combien de fois ai-je fantasmé ce moment ?! Mais non, non ! C'était censée rester un fantasme… Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'aimer différemment depuis que je l'ai rencontrée… *

Je me shampouine avec excès en massant trop fort pour tenter de penser à autre chose. J'essaye de profiter de la douceur de gel douche et du savon. Je me lave de mes pêchers.

Au dîner je fais comme chaque soir depuis mon entrée à LFS. Je prétends avoir passé ma journée en cours. Et alors que mes parents passent à un autre sujet, je pense déjà à mes vêtements que je vais devoir faire sécher avant de les mettre dans la panière à linge sale…

— Ça va Clarke ? me sort ma mère de mes pensées.

— Bah oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu as l'air ailleurs ce soir.

— Ah, tu remarques ce genre de choses toi ?

— Je t'ai faite tout de même !

Je lui souris.

— C'est juste que les partiels arrivent bientôt et que ça me stress un peu.

Ce n'est même pas un mensonge.

— Tu as cartonné l'an dernier, répond mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois.

— Tu sais, on a beau se rassurer, le stress est toujours là ! Mais demain Octavia vient à la maison, ça me changera un peu les idées avant de me mettre sérieusement à réviser !

— Elle reste dîner ?

— Euh on n'en a pas parlé papa, mais je te tiendrais au courant !

En allant me coucher ce soir-là je subtilise un somnifère à ma mère pour m'empêcher de ruminer avant de m'endormir ou de rêver de choses qui me feraient me lever d'un mauvais pied.

J'émerge complètement désorientée vers 11h du matin. L'appartement est vide. Mes vêtements de la veille sont secs. Je m'étire, me lève et vais les mettre avec le reste du linge sale. A bien y réfléchir, je lance une machine pour effacer directement toute trace. J'y ajoute mon pyjama. Je me retrouve nue dans la cuisine à étaler du beurre de cacahuète sur une tartine de pain grillé. J'y ajoute du sirop d'érable qui dégouline entre mes doigts pour tomber en gouttes épaisses au sol. D'autre s'en échappe du coin de mes lèvres pour finir par glisser sur ma gorge et entre mes seins. Je m'en fou. Je rattrape ce qui peut l'être du bout de l'index que je suce abondamment. Mais mon corps devient collant. Le sirop me fait penser au sang qui avait coulé de la lèvre de Lexa pour poursuivre sa route jusqu'à son nombril. L'idée agrippe mon sexe d'une fureur qui me surprend. Tout en gardant ma tartine dans ma main gauche, je lèche complètement mon index et mon majeur de la main droite pour les rendre lisses et propres. Je m'appuie contre le plan de travail derrière moi et je glisse mes doigt entre mes lèvres vaginales. J'aide la cyprine à remonter contre mon clitoris pour que la fluidité me fasse jouir plus rapidement. Je croque dans ma tartine et me concentre sur mes caresses. Je ferme les yeux. Je vois Lexa. Je l'efface de mes pensées. Elle revient sans cesse. Tandis que mes doigts glissent sur mon sexe Lexa fait des va-et-vient dans mon esprit. Un nouveau croc dans ma tartine épaisse et je m'abandonne à mon fantasme. Je le laisse aller et l'accepte. J'imagine Lexa accroupie entre mes jambes, sa langue rugueuse directement à la place de mes doigts. Je me perds dans l'idée et jouis. L'orgasme mélangé au goût de la cacahuète m'enveloppe. Petit à petit je redescends en redécouvrant la douceur du sirop d'érable. Je remonte mes doigts en passant par mon nombril, ils ripent sur les restes collants et sucrés, ramassent une plus grosse goûte au niveau du menton et se retrouvent dans ma bouche. Mi salé mi sucré, âpreté et douceur.

Sous la douche je me lave une nouvelle fois de mes déviances. Mais face à la porte de mon placard elles reviennent. Je passe mes doigts sur la bouche plastifiée de Lexa.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…

J'avale la boule de nœud dans ma gorge et choisis mes vêtements. Avant de fermer j'ai une soudaine envie d'arracher le poster. Mais une force surhumaine m'en empêche. Je m'éloigne et cache définitivement ma nudité à ce fac-similé de ma collègue de travail.

En attendant l'arrivée d'Octavia je m'installe sur mon livre et ouvre cours et livres pour réviser en vue de ces fameux examens qui ne sauraient tarder. Sans regarder l'heure, je constate que mon ventre gargouille. Je vais dans la cuisine pour avaler une banane, des noix de cajou et un reste de poulet froid. Je suis en train de mâchouiller mon dernier morceau de volaille quand l'interphone sonne. J'avale en vitesse et cours répondre. J'ouvre à mon amie et pendant qu'elle monte je me rince la bouche avec de l'eau et quelques gouttes de citron. Je me regarde dans le miroir près de le prote d'entrée, j'attache vaguement mes cheveux en un chignon haut. Je suis présentable, j'ouvre la porte en attendant qu'elle arrive.

Nous allons directement nous installer dans ma chambre où je commence à ranger mon bordel. Je ne lui ai toujours rien dit.

— Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te voir faire le ménage Clarke, accouche !

Je me retourne pour la regarder, elle est debout, impatiente, au milieu de la pièce. Une fois que le lit est dégagé elle y prend place nonchalamment tandis que je m'assoies tout sagement sur un des bords.

— Je suis en train de merder avec Lexa et je suis arrivée à un point où je n'arrives plus à gérer mes actions et mes sentiments.

Octavia, et Bellamy, étaient au courant de toute l'histoire. De ma fascination pour cette actrice de film X, ce qu'ils ne prenaient pas trop au sérieux au début, à mon embauche chez Les Filles de Sappho pour réaliser mon fantasme, chose qu'ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre. Mais j'avais fini par les convaincre que c'était également un moyen de mettre de l'argent de côté et il avaient réussi par accepter l'idée pour me soutenir. Je leur avais montré plusieurs vidéos du site pour qu'ils sachent où j'allais mettre les pieds et qui j'allais côtoyer. L'idée aujourd'hui les fascine. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils seraient amis avec une pornstar… Puis je leur avais donné les détails de mon premier tournage, du premier avec Lexa, mes ressentis complètement différents avec elle comparés aux autres filles. Ma fascination devenant grandissante et mon désir toujours plus puissant. Ils m'avaient prévenue que le fantasme devenue réalité pouvait être décevant et ç'avait été tout le contraire, ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils s'étaient aussi rendu compte que travailler avec Lexa me rendait folle et même triste. C'est pourquoi Octavia est là aujourd'hui, elle veut m'aider à ne pas sombrer dans la folie ou la dépression.

Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé la veille dans l'eau et sous le pont. Tout ce qui avait précédé, elle l'avait déjà appris par d'énorme SMS que je lui avais écrits.

— Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? me demande Octavia perdue après que j'ai fini de lui donner les détails. Et pourquoi même toi tu l'as embrassé, alors que tu venais de lui dire que tu ne voulais pas t'engager avec elle ?

— Parce qu'elle m'attire énormément… C'est plus fort que moi…

— On n'est pas dans un film Clarke ! Tu peux toujours réprimer tes pulsions. Si tu le fais c'est qu'au fond de toi tu en as envie. Que tu ne veux pas mettre les distances dont tu lui parles.

— Peut-être. Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas me mettre dans une relation avec elle. Ce serait malsain.

— Malsain ?

Tout comme Lexa elle ne comprend pas. Octavia, même avec les détails en sa possession, ne comprend pas en quoi cette situation serait intenable.

— Je l'admire depuis sept ans. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle admiration. C'est une femme qui utilise son corps et le sexe pour gagner de l'argent. C'est à dire que je l'admire pour son corps, sa sensualité et l'idée que je me suite faite de ses performances sexuelles. Même si par delà quelques interview succinctes j'ai pu construire autour d'elle une personnalité humaine et pas seulement basée autour du sexe, ça reste un fantasme sexuel.

— Oui mais maintenant que tu l'as connais en vrai, maintenant que tu as pu voir un peu de sa réelle personnalité, c'est différent. Tu as vu l'être humain qu'elle est, et plus seulement l'actrice.

— Tu sortirais avec un homme qui se masturbe sur ton corps depuis presque dix ans, qui a un poster de toi nue accroché dans sa chambre et qui est allé jusqu'à se faire embaucher dans ta boîte sans ne rien te révéler, juste pour espérer coucher avec toi ?

— Quand tu le dis comme ça aussi…

— Ça ne peut pas être dit autrement justement.

— Et si tu lui disais la vérité ?

— Jamais ! Jamais elle ne doit savoir pourquoi je suis entrée chez Les Filles de Sappho.

— Mais tu te rends bien compte que dans toutes les actrices il y en a peut-être qui sont venues parce qu'elles voulaient coucher avec une des filles ? C'est même assez légitime.

— C'est différent.

— Parce que tu l'aimes ?

— Je…

Je déteste quand elle a raison. Je me laisse tomber en arrière pour me retrouver allongée sur le lit. Octavia s'allonge à mes côtés dans le sens inverse. Nos mains au même niveau se rencontrent et nos doigts se croisent.

— J'ai merdé O', je voulais juste réaliser une fantasme…

— Tu as réfléchi à cet amour ? Peut-être que c'est juste ton désir fantasmagorique pour elle qui devient un peu plus fort parce que tu la voies en vrai maintenant.

— C'est ce que je pensais, mais à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse c'est si puissant… Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça, ni avec des hommes, ni avec des femmes. Et puis il n'y a pas que le sexe. Quand on a fait l'amour chez elle et qu'on n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, je n'étais pas contrariée. On a passé un instant l'une dans les bras de l'autre et j'ai aimé ce moment paisible.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui te bloque à être avec elle du coup.

— La vérité, ma vérité. Si elle apprend tout ce que je lui ai caché, elle va souffrir.

— Je croyais que tu voulais en faire un secret à vie.

— Oui, et je ne peux pas bâtir une relation sur un mensonge.

— Alors arrête de la chauffer…

Je serre sa main dans la mienne.

— Mais… J'aime tellement ses baisers, sa chaleur et son corps…

— Et tu peux en profiter pendant les tournages justement. Et d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué vous allez beaucoup tourner ensemble. Alors c'est parfait. Arrête de la voir en privé et contente toi de vos jours de travail.

— Mais c'est trop tard… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…

Octavia se redresse d'un coup et se penche sur moi.

— Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis ça ?! Clarke, t'as vraiment merdé… Elle est déjà en train de souffrir…

Je le sais… Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui me viennent de couler. Quand je les rouvrent quelques gouttes s'échappent. Octavia les essuie et me regarde.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant O' ?

— Objectivement, en dehors du fait qu'elle soit l'actrice que tu adules depuis des années, elle te plaît ?

— Oui, enfin, je crois… Mais je ne veux pas essayer d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec elle…

— Et juste coucher ensemble de temps en temps quand le désir vous y mène ?

— Ça fini toujours par être un échec quand ce n'est pas sous les projecteurs… Et puis Lexa veut mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Visiblement elle n'aime pas être dans le flou…

— Soit elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi en dehors des plateaux, soit elle veut entamer une relation sérieuse avec toi, c'est ça ?

— Voilà…

— Clarke, je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, mais si c'est l'alternative qu'elle te propose, il va falloir que tu te décides.

— Je sais… Mais ça fait mal…

Octavia se rallonge à mes côtés avec une certaine violence qui me fait rebondir sur le matelas.

— Ah ça ! elle s'exclame en retombant. L'amour ça n'a jamais été quelque chose de facile !

Un petit silence s'installe avant que je n'ose changer de sujet :

— Et avec Lincoln, ça se passe bien ?

— Moins difficilement que toi et Lexa en tous cas !

Le tournage avec Harper est enfin calé et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui Lexa ne viendra pas me chercher jusque dans les studios. Cette fois elle ne m'a pas envoyé de SMS depuis que nous nous sommes quittées. Bien, de la sorte je pourrais mieux me concentrer sur mon travail qui me plaît de plus en plus.

Lorsque j'entre dans le hall Emori me salue chaleureusement comme à chaque fois. Je lui réponds, comme à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui je décide de m'arrêter devant elle et de poser mes mains sur le comptoir.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose Clarke ?

— Dis-moi Emori, je commence en même temps que sa question, tu me le dirais si Lexa était encore cachée dans les locaux, mmh ?

Pour une raison inconnue, peut-être serait-ce le mensonge, elle se met à rougir.

— Que cela ferait-il de moi si je te révélais ce que Lexa me demande de te cacher ?

— Mon alliée ?

— Je connais Lexa depuis plus longtemps… Et elle est Aphrodite…

— Oui mais je suis le second visage du prochain nouveau duo des Filles de Sappho, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mmmh, tu marques des points. Pour aujourd'hui je peux t'affirmer que Lexa n'est pas là, mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'elle n'arrive pas plus tard. Et pour les prochaines fois on verra…

Je lui réponds pas une énorme sourire en même temps que je pousse sur mes mains pour m'éloigner du comptoir en un mouvement de balancement vers l'arrière.

— Merci Emori ! je me retourne et elle m'ouvre.

Je suis arrivée la première. Cela me laisse le loisir d'entrer sous la douche. Je jurerais que ma peau va se dissoudre à force d'eau chaude. C'est le moment de penser à Harper. * Harper, à l'époque où je parlais encore à Edwin, nous t'avions classée dans les dernières de la liste de nos favorites. Depuis quelques unes sont parties et tu as remonté la pente. Pas ma préférée, donc, contrairement à Gaïa, pour la plus récente, avec qui j'ai pris un pied énorme. Mais dans mes souvenirs, et c'est un euphémisme car je connais en réalité par cœur les courbes de chaque filles, ton corps est svelte et plutôt attirant. Ton jeu et ton ardeur peut-être un peu moins présents, néanmoins ta timidité attise ma curiosité. *

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir alors que je suis en train de me sécher. Un sourire en coin me gagne sans que je ne puisse l'effacer. Enfin je vais la rencontrer. Je m'enroule dans la serviette et sors.

— Bonjour Harper !

— B-bonjour Clarke !

Elle a cette même hésitation que toutes les autres avant elle, sauf Raven qui avait été la première. Soit Raven est la plus sûre d'entre elles, soit ma réputation me précède… Je l'invite à prendre sa douche pour mettre fin à la gêne et je peux ainsi tranquillement enfiler les sous-vêtements et la petite tenue qui me sont réservés. Puis je m'assois devant la coiffeuse pour me maquiller correctement. Je repense à Lexa qui m'avait aidé à refaire mon trait d'eyeliner, un des premiers contacts que nous avions eu en privé… Pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation javais demandé à Octavia de m'apprendre…

Harper sort de la douche complètement nue. C'est la première qui le fait, mais il ne faut pas que je sois gênée. Après tout, chaque fille a déjà sûrement ses marques, et pourquoi se couvrir dans la loge quand nous allions avoir la tête entre les cuisses de l'autre dans quelques minutes. C'est une certaine logique. Tout en me poudrant faussement le bout du nez, je l'observe du coin de l'œil dans le miroir. Presque sifflotante, la pression est sûrement redescendue avec l'eau, elle attrape la culotte en dentelle et l'enfile avec un naturel effarant. Oui, tout être humain à priori fait ce geste chaque matin, mais la c'est comme respirer pour elle. Même aisance avec le soutient-gorge. Puis elle enfile son petit débardeur et son mini short de jeu comme si elle allait ensuite sortir à un gala huppé. Voyant qu'elle se dirige vers moi pour à son tour se maquiller, je reprends mes esprits et me lève précipitamment.

— Ah, elle dit, tu peux finir si tu as besoin.

— Non, non, c'est bon, je viens de terminer !

Nos bras s'effleurent lorsqu'elle prend ma place et ma gorge se serre. Cette même angoisse pré tournage me gagne de nouveau. Au premier ç'avait été pire que tout, maintenant je commence doucement à m'y faire. Je me demande si chaque fille a son petit coup de stress avant de passer sous les projecteurs. Raven ne m'avait pas semblé le moins du monde stressée, Niyhla avait su me rassurer, Ontari et son charme certain la faisait arborer un visage de confiance énorme, Gaïa plutôt nonchalante m'avait paru très sereine et Harper me renvoyait la joie. Il n'y avait finalement eu que Lexa que j'avais senti tendue. Comble du comble lorsqu'on se dit que c'est elle qui comptabilise le plus de vidéos répertoriées sur le site.

En voyant Lexa arriver sur le plateau de mon premier tournage avec Raven, j'avais cru qu'elle assistait à tous les tournages. Ne la voyant plus avec Ontari, j'avais compris. J'avais compris qu'elle avait peur de moi. Peur que je lui prenne sa place. Elle avait fait semblant de ne vouloir que faire ma connaissance mais j'avais vu clair en elle. Et j'aurais dû me douter… J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle avait déjà commencé à nourrir une attirance pour moi. Mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne pouvais l'espérer… Qui étais-je pour qu'Aphrodite ressente quelque chose pour moi ? Je n'avais compris qu'à notre premier tournage. Intense. Si différent de mes trois précédents avec Raven, Niyhla et Ontari. Et surtout, j'avais joui. Réellement. Avec Raven j'avais simulé. Avec Niyhla j'aurais pu aller au bout mais je m'étais forcée à redescendre, trop honteuse. Avec Ontari j'avais simulé. Avec Lexa je ne m'étais tout simplement pas posé la question. Je lui avais fait l'amour, elle m'avait fait l'amour, j'avais oublié les caméras et j'avais eu le plus bel orgasme de ma vie. Je l'avais retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard pour notre deuxième vidéo et j'avais joui de nouveau. Gaïa après, j'avais simulé. Aujourd'hui avec Harper, je savais que j'allais simuler. Et pourtant. Les deux fois où j'avais rencontré sexuellement Lexa sans caméra, nous avions eu un blocage… Octavia avait peut-être raison, je devrais oublier Lexa pour ma vie privée et profiter sous les projecteurs…

Comme nous sommes prêtes, Harper va pour ouvrir la porte mais je la stoppe.

— Je peux te demander un petit service Harper ?

— Euh, oui, bien sûr.

— Je suis encore novice et je stress un peu… Alors je me disais… Avant d'y aller, tu voudrais bien qu'on échange un baiser ? Histoire d'amorcer le truc ?

Elle a un sourire gêné avant de me répondre par la positive. Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma bouche contre la sienne. J'ai répété cet acte avec chaque actrice, de Raven à Harper. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'aucune n'en avait parlé aux autres. Forcément qu'elles parlent de moi, la nouvelle, entre elles, mais ce geste, ce baiser, dont je faisais semblant d'offrir l'exclusivité, je sais au fond de moi qu'elles le gardent pour elles-mêmes. Comme un trésors à chérir, un cadeau qui les rend unique. Un booste pour le travail à venir. Bientôt je passe ma main dans son dos et entre-ouvre mes lèvres pour l'inviter à trouver ma langue. L'échange de salive est sensuel. Je nous arrête juste avant qu'une pointe d'excitation me gagne.

— Wow, fait Harper encore contre ma bouche.

— Je sais… je réponds avec une once d'égo. On y va ?

— O-oui…

Nous pénétrons dans le studio aujourd'hui dirigé par Anya. J'ai ma petite préférence pour Indra. Elle a un regard droit qui semble savoir exactement ce qu'Alie désire. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Anya est la préférée de toutes. J'avais découvert ces deux femmes dont je n'avais eu aucune idée de l'existence avant mon arrivée ici. Les films ne comportent pas de générique et le noms des équipes ne sont pas inscrits sur le site. Sûrement un choix d'anonymisation de leurs parts. Et puis j'aurais bien aimé qu'Anya soit actrice, un quelque chose de pétillant dans ses yeux qui me fait envie.

Anya nous remémore brièvement le scénario, que je prends toujours soin de lire attentivement une fois ce dernier reçu par mail, puis nous passons aux photographies. Le vue du corps de Harper n'est pas une découverte, mais de près ses faux gestes d'excitations sont beaucoup plus décelables qu'en vidéo.

A peine ai-je le temps d'avoir hâte de la voir jouer que c'est déjà le moment de remettre nos fins vêtements et de lancer le moteur.

— Action.

Je pose les caméras, les projecteurs et les autres personnes présentes dans un coin de ma tête, et j'entre dans le jeu. Harper est assise au milieu du lieu en train de lire un livre. J'arrive et m'agenouille devant elle, lui retire le livre des mains et le balance dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sourit émoustillée et je lui pousse les épaules pour qu'elle tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Je me mets au dessus d'elle et nos langues se croisent. Le baiser échangé dans la loge permet de mieux appréhender l'autre ici. Nous sommes en confiance et le boulot peur commencer. Je me perds dans le baiser, je la perds dans le baiser. Je me raccroche au scénario pour rester au surface, ce que je n'avais pas su faire avec Lexa. Je déshabille Harper bout par bout, quand elle veut retirer mon short je l'en empêche. Je lui croque les seins, lui lèche le nombril et embrasse son sexe avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle inverse les positions.

Son regard est ardant. Il ressemble à celui des autres avant elle. Ma bouche sur leurs seins, ma langue sur leur nombril, mes dents sur leur sexe, et ce regard perdu à ma merci. Pourtant on ne me l'avait jamais fait remarquer. Jamais on ne m'avait dit que j'étais un bon coup. Les caméras ? La présence d'une petite dizaine de personnes ? Le feu de mes jambes laisse Harper venir à moi et m'embrasser d'une fureur électrique. Nos langues se mêlent pour ne faire plus qu'une, je me retrouve nue. Nos peaux s'agrippent, parfois se collent, la sensation de son sexe sur le mien réveille mon plaisir. J'agrippe mes mains à ses fesses pour la coller contre moi. Nos fluides s'échangent, Harper ferme les yeux et mord ma bouche d'une façon déraisonnée. Nous nous redressons sur le matelas pour nous retrouver assises face à face. Je la sens sortir de l'extase pour revenir au scénario. Elle passe une main entre mes cuisses, me caresse un instant avant de m'ordonner de me retourner. Je me mets à quatre patte et la laisse se pencher sur moi, ses tétons chatouillent mon dos. Elle embrasse mon cou. Une main me pénètre aisément. J'agrippe les draps. Je halète. Je simule. Je prends mon pied mais je simule. Je me sens presque venir, mais ma simulation me ralentit.

Avant d'avoir mal j'imite l'orgasme. Je cambre mon corps plus violemment, je hurle plus fort. Je ne sais pas si l'équipe sait que je fais semblant. Le savent-ils lorsqu'il s'agit de Lexa ? Ou d'une autre qu'ils connaissent depuis longtemps ? Car moi je sais quand Lexa simule ou quand elle jouit. Avec moi elle avait joui. A chaque fois. Sauf en privé. Moi je simule. Je simule si bien que Harper se prend au jeu et accentue ses mouvements. Lorsque j'imite le ralentissement elle se retire et je m'allonge sur le dos pour l'accueillir contre moi. J'attrape ses hanches pour la soulever un peu et lui demander silencieusement de se tenir en appuie sur ses coudes.

Bien sûr pendant tout ce temps, Anya a coupé et redémarré l'action plusieurs fois, mais les courtes pauses sont tellement fusionnelles que nous n'y prêtons pas attention. Je passe ma main entre les cuisses de Harper, trempée. Mes doigts glissent contrer son sexe. Je ne la pénètre pas. Pourtant c'est écrit dans le scénario, nous avons mimé la photo. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je refuse d'obtempérer mais personne ne m'a jamais fait de remarque. Je sais qu'avec un tel niveau de fluidité le plaisir sera plus intense à coup de frottements et caresses qu'avec une pénétration. Et Harper me donne raison. Elle m'embrasse anarchiquement, parfois coupée par des couinements de plaisirs, sa main agrippant mes cheveux, l'autre la maintenant dans le réel posée sur le drap plissé. Son corps bouge si vite et si bien que ma main ne se meut quasiment pas. Harper fait tout le travail. Je n'ai pas appris à déceler sa vérité, j'étais plus intéressée par découvrir Aphrodite, sa seconde, ou les trois suivantes de mon classement personnel. Mais sa façon que ses dents ont de mordre mon lobe d'oreille et son râle presque animal sont un bon indice. Après avoir exulté elle profite encore de la chaleur de main et vient même y placer la sienne par dessus, dans un geste de tendreté qui me déstabilise. Son baiser devient chaleureux et ordonné. Il ressemble à un aveu de sentiments. Je les accepte avec plaisir et Anya coupe définitivement la scène.

Aussitôt terminé que je me redresse pour aller chercher nos peignoirs. J'enfile le mien et tends le sien à Harper qui semble toute groggy. Elle se racle la gorge et le mets. Nous saluons l'équipe avant de retourner dans la loge.

Harper s'assoit sur la banquette.

— Je ne voulais pas croire les autres, elle marmonne, mais elles avaient raison.

— Elles avaient raison ? je répète en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Chaque fille est chamboulée après ton passage. Tu les modifies et les rends meilleures.

— C'est donc ça la rumeur…

— Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme avec une nouvelle.

— Chance du débutant, je dis en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es sensationnelle Clarke.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement.

— Un mystère.

Elle se lève pour aller vers la cabine de douche. Avant d'y pénétrer elle se retourne et me fixe :

— On a ouvert la boîte de Pandore, j'espère qu'il n'en sortira pas des cataclysmes…

* * *

 _ **Bon, bon, bon, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc j'espère que je vais réussir à écrire le 21ème pour vendredi prochain, mais je ne peux rien promettre, vous me pardonnerez j'espère ! Mais nouveau chapitre de Else-World mardi tout de même !**_


	22. Ontari

_**Hey ! Chapitre qui porte le prénom de la dernière actrice de LFS qui n'a pas encore été présentée : Ontari. Je lui ai préparé un petit background aux petits oignons ! Pour le reste : de grandes choses se préparent pour l'avenir des Filles de Sappho, Alie n'est pas à court d'idées pour le nouveau couple phare…**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Lexa :**

Je referme mon ordinateur en rabattant l'écran sur le clavier. Me reste coincée au travers de la gorge les images de Clarke et moi batifolant dans notre dernière vidéo. Notre amour y semble si réel… La véracité de nos orgasmes contraste tant avec nos deux échecs dans la réalité. Je l'aime mais elle ne veut pas de moi. Je suppose que c'est que cela doit être ainsi. Après tout on ne peut pas être heureux en amour à tous les coups. Costia m'avait aimé au premier regard, Clarke ne partage pas mes sentiments. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je n'ai plus qu'à me contenter de nos semblant d'amour et de passion devant les caméras.

Je cherche mon portable mais le geste est vain, il ne fonctionne plus. Je vais me coucher.

Obligée d'allumer mon ordinateur le lendemain pour me tenir au courant professionnellement parlant. Un nouveau mail d'Alie avec mes prochaines dates. Un tournage avec Ontari, un tournage avec Niyhla. Mon rendez-vous avec la gynécologue confirmé. Un petit tour sur mon compte en banque. J'ai assez pour acheter un nouveau téléphone, au pire je serais un peu à découvert à la fin du mois. Je passe commande, il devrait arriver dans trois jours.

Je n'ai plus goût à rien. L'impression de revenir au lendemain de la mort de Costia. Pas la même violence évidemment, mais le même mal qui englobe les sens. Je passe ma journée au lit sans manger. Au moins je fais des économies.

Le soir je rallume l'ordinateur. Un autre mail d'Alie. Elle s'est enfin décidée pour la marche à suivre afin d'officialiser notre duo, Clarke et moi. Et étant donné la réussite de cette seconde vidéo, il est temps de passer à l'action. Elle nous donne rendez-vous à toutes les deux dans son bureau dans trois jours à 16h. Dans trois jours à 16h, c'est donc là que je reverrais Clarke. Même si une petite part de moi espère que sa non réponse de la veille fut une lueur d'espoir, je préfère me dire que jamais plus rien de romantique ne se passera entre nous. Dans trois jours à 16h nous nous rencontrerons comme deux collègues de travail. Comme s'il s'agissait de Gaïa ou Harper.

Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai la force nécessaire pour raconter tout cela à Raven ? J'ai besoin d'en parler. Je peux la contacter sur Facebook. Je ne trouve même pas le courage de le faire. Je retourne me coucher pour comater jusqu'au lendemain. Au moins cette tristesse m'aura permis de rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil perdues.

Alors que je suis déjà en train de me maquiller dans la loge cet après-midi – j'arrive de plus en plus tôt il me semble – Ontari ouvre la porte avec lenteur. Nous sommes mercredi, avec Ontari, c'est toujours le mercredi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi mais je peux très bien imaginer la close dans son contrat. Nous nous saluons et elle se déshabille sans mot pour entrer dans la douche. Le silence me semble étrange, elle est d'ordinaire plus loquace. Moins que Raven soit, mais tout de même. J'enfile ma tenue et mon peignoir et je la laisse se maquiller sans rien dire.

— Alors, tu ne me parles plus de la nouvelle ? je demande pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir épuisé le sujet à force d'en débattre avec toutes les filles. Mais je t'écoute si toi tu veux en parler.

— Non, c'est juste que, comme la dernière fois tu semblais avoir hâte de retourner avec elle…

— J'avoue que je n'en suis plus si sûre…

Pour conclure sa phrase elle pose l'eye-liner qu'elle n'a appliqué que sur un seul œil. Puis elle me regarde à travers le reflet du miroir. Elle est enroulée dans sa serviette de bain. Pendant un quart de seconde je pense que se sont des gouttes d'eau, vestiges de sa douche, mais non, ce sont bien des larmes qui commencent à rouler sur ses joues. Son regard me fuit et elle baisse le menton. Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ontari ? Tu as un problème avec Clarke ?

Prononcer son prénom me fend le cœur.

— Pas avec Clarke, elle me répond la voix enrouée par ses pleures, avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à faire ça…

Son « ça » est accompagné d'un geste de main qui s'ouvre comme pour désigner le bâtiment entier. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés pour capter ses yeux baissés. Cette fois elle tient le regard.

— Quelque chose s'est mal passé sur un tournage ? je demande encore. Ou un problème avec Jaha peut-être ?

— Ah ! elle s'exclame en souriant à demi. Non, pour une fois, Jaha n'a rien à voir là dedans… Lexa…

— Oui ?

— Tu sais pourquoi j'ai intégré les Filles de Sappho ?

Je fais vaciller mon corps pour trouver une position plus confortable afin d'écouter son récit.

— Non, je réponds alors qu'elle le sait déjà.

Ontari ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup, et les rouvre. Elle me fixe, ses larmes coulent toujours. Sa bouche tremble lorsqu'elle essaye d'aligner des mots.

— J'ai un travail à côté. Un CDI dans une petite entreprise familiale. Le chiffre d'affaire n'est pas énorme mais la boîte tourne. Mon salaire n'a jamais été mirobolant mais l'ambiance est chouette alors ça ne m'a jamais posé problème. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère est tombée malade.

Sa lèvre supérieure tressaute mais elle se reprend pour avancer :

— On lui a diagnostiqué un Alzheimer précoce. Au début de la maladie j'ai pris quelques jours de congés par-ci par-là pour m'occuper d'elle. Mais ça s'est aggravé. Mon père est mort il y a longtemps, je suis fille unique et personne d'autre ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle. J'ai été forcé de la mettre, si je voulais qu'elle vive, dans un centre médical spécialisé pour les personnes atteintes de la même maladie qu'elle. J'ai été forcée de trouvé un second emploi. Comme je ne travaillais pas les mercredi ça tombait bien. Au début j'ai cherché dans la garde d'enfants. Ça a fonctionné un temps mais ça ne me rapportait pas assez. Je fréquentais une fille à l'époque, c'était plus une relation doudou, pour éviter de penser à ma mère, enfin bref. C'est cette fille qui m'a parlé de LFS. Sans aucune arrière pensée. J'ai fait quelques recherches, des calculs, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un bon compromis. A priori aucun risque que mes collègues de travail tombent sur une vidéo, je pouvais essayer de négocier pour bosser le mercredi uniquement et les week-ends si possible. J'ai envoyé un mail et je suis arrivée ici.

Soudain je comprends pourquoi Alie, même si je lui demande, ne me révèle jamais les raisons pour lesquelles chaque fille travaille ici. C'est toujours beaucoup trop personnel. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'on pouvait arriver à vendre l'image de son cul pour payer des soins médicaux… Je me redresse car mes genoux ne tiennent plus. Ontari comprend mais ne relève pas. Au contraire, mon mouvement brusque semble la terrer encore plus dans la tristesse. Ses larmes redoublent et bientôt elle sanglote. Impuissante, je la regarde pleurer. Je tente de presser ses épaules, de caresser ses cheveux, par réflexe je regarde l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas que Nathan viennent nous chercher et qu'il la découvre dans cet état.

— J'ai enterrée ma mère il y a trois jours Lexa…

Sa phrase sort comme une bombe. Elle m'arrive dans les mains et je n'ai d'autre choix que de la laisser exploser. Je ne sais pas consoler les gens. A dire vrai, qui aime réellement consoler quelqu'un ? Ce n'est jamais agréable de se retrouver face à la détresse d'une personne que l'on côtoie. Mais je comprends où Ontari veut en venir. Au lieu de la consoler, je la fais parler.

— Alors tu te demandes si tu dois continuer ce travail dans la pornographie.

— A quoi bon ? Avant j'avais un but, une lueur qui me permettait de tenir pendant les moments difficiles. Maintenant je n'aurais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher…

— Si tu n'as plus besoin de cet argent Ontari, pourquoi ne pas quitter LFS ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune condition pour partir.

— Je sais, je peux rompre le contrat comme je le souhaite mais c'est que…

Encore une fois nos yeux se toisent.

— Tu y as pris goût, je dis avec conviction.

Elle n'ose pas me répondre à voix haute, elle hoche simplement la tête. Cet aveux semble la terrasser. Elle ne pleure pas sa mère, elle pleure sa dignité qu'elle pense envolée. J'amène mes mains à ses joues. J'y essuie un peu les larmes, je les caresses, puis je les tiens fermement.

— Ce n'est pas une honte. Il y a bien des façons dans ce monde de gagner sa vie. Chaque fille ici pourrait trouver un travail ailleurs si elle en avait vraiment envie. Certaines sont parties pour ça. Les autres, il y a le désir qui nous retient de partir. Tu regardes parfois les vidéos sur le site ?

— Les miennes, et récemment celles avec Clarke…

— Tu vois le regard de tes partenaires dans ces vidéos, tu sais différencier le jeu de la vérité. Je te mets au défi de me trouver une vidéo où une des filles ne semble prendre de plaisir à aucun moment. Même si le tournage est éprouvant, même s'il y a des accessoires ou des poses qui nous gênent voir nous angoissent, il y a toujours un moment précis où l'étincelle est là. C'est pour cette étincelle que tu es toujours ici. C'est pour elle qui tu es venue aujourd'hui. Parce que tu voulais…

— Coucher avec toi devant une équipe et une caméra ? elle me coupe sans jugement.

— Peut-être que c'est ta façon d'aimer les choses, oui.

Ontari ne pleure plus.

— Toi aussi tu ressens ce désir Lexa ?

— Bien sûr. Tu penses que j'aurais pu tenir toutes ces années si ce travail ne représentait pour moi que contraintes et douleurs ?

Le plaisir est justement ce qui m'aide à tenir face, notamment, au harcèlement de Jaha. Heureusement que le plaisir est toujours présent en moi depuis le début. Ma première vidéo sans Costia avait été une épreuve très difficile, mais j'avais fini par retrouver le plaisir de jouer. Avec Clarke ce n'est que plaisir et c'est comme si mes débuts sont de retour. Tourner avec Clarke me procure les mêmes picotements et la même joie que de tourner avec Costia. La souffrance d'Ontari vient de me faire réaliser une chose que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'admettre…

— Merci Lexa… me sort Ontari de ma rêverie. Je crois que c'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

— Te rassurer sur le fait que tu n'es pas seule, que tu n'es pas folle ?

— Que je ne suis pas anormale.

— Tout le monde est anormal, mmh ?

Mon sourire en coin la fait sourire à son tour. Je lâche ses joues et elle se retourne vers le miroir.

— Mon maquillage est foutu…

— Tu as encore un peu de temps pour recommencer, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

— Ah, c'est vrai que tu es douée pour l'eye-liner, ce n'est pas de refus !

Les courbes d'Ontari me rassurent, sa récent tristesse également. Il n'y a pas que moi qui doive lutter avec mes problèmes. Les autres aussi ont leur lot d'emmerdes. Raven aussi ? Elle ne m'en parle jamais… Peut-être que je me confie trop à elle et qu'elle du coup n'ose pas, ou alors elle est vraiment heureuse et accomplie. Je l'envie.

— Lexa…

Mon prénom me ramène à l'instant présent. Ontari vient de le chuchoter à mon oreille et je me rends compte que j'avais ralenti mes mouvements du poignet, l'empêchant de pouvoir jouer correctement. Je lui mords la lèvre pour lui signifier que je reviens à moi et je reprends mes caresses. Instantanément je comprends pourquoi elle voulait que je reprenne ma concentration. Son corps se remet à se cambrer et son souffle chaud s'engouffre dans ma gorge avec avidité. Je lui caresse la langue avec la mienne pour ajouter à son plaisir et je m'applique avec mes doigts entre elle. Son sexe glisse sur ma main et elle jouit en grondant contre mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si elle simule. Je la connais mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à la lire. Qu'elle simule un orgasme après les récents évènements me paraît logique, mais qu'elle ne joue pas est aussi en accord avec notre discussion survenue quelques instants plus tôt dans la loge. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Libre à elle. Elle est libre d'éponger son chagrin dans les nimbes du plaisir qu'une fille de Sappho peut lui apporter. Et je ferais bien de suivre son exemple. Quel meilleur moyen pour oublier Clarke que de me laisser aller totalement ?

Conformément au scénario, Ontari, une fois son souffle repris, me retourne et descend sur mon corps. Je sens ses lèvres encore trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Son habilité revient et sa langue sait exactement comment s'y prendre lorsqu'elle se pose sur mon clitoris. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse ma bouche s'entre-ouvrir. Je pense à Anya qui nous regarde à travers son écran. Je pense à Jasper qui nous écoute avec son casque. Je pense à Maya qui se fait petite dans un coin sans trop oser nous regarder. A Nathan qui a le même comportement. A Roan et Monty qui sont concentrés sur leur cadre. Puis je les efface pour laisser sa place à la langue d'Ontari qui s'affaire. A ce niveau c'est une de celles qui a le plus d'expertise. De par sa pansexualité avérée, de par son expérience bien lointaine avec les femmes, de par son ancienneté dans la boîte, et de par sa dextérité sûrement innée.

La pulpe de ses doigts vient retrouver mes tétons encore humides de ses récentes léchouilles. Elle les pince entre ses phalanges. Un courant me parcours et irradie jusqu'aux extrémités de mon corps. Je vais caresses ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Mes mains deviennent douces en cajoleuses. Je veux la prendre pour ma petite amie. Comme toutes les autres filles de Sappho. Je veux m'imaginer vivre passion et amour. Alie nous fait mentir au spectateur, je me mens à moi-même. C'est comme ça que je survie depuis la mort de Costia. Chaque filles la remplace. Chaque fille la complète et perfectionne Costia à mon souvenir. Ontari est une Costia avec plus de dextérité, Raven est une Costia avec plus de fougue, Niyhla est une Costia avec plus de douceur, Harper est une Costia avec plus de retenue, Gaïa est une Costia avec un arôme plus prononcé, Luna est une Costia avec plus de formes, Clarke est une Costia avec… L'orgasme m'emporte sans que je ne puisse le voir arriver. Je décide de me laisser totalement aller. J'exhale bruyamment. La lettre C se coince dans ma gorge avant que je ne fasse l'erreur. Mais j'ai besoin de prononcer un nom. Je halète le prénom d'Ontari en reprenant conscience de la réalité. Il est rare que je m'adonne à ce genre de pratique. Mais c'était elle qui avait commencé en prononçant le mien, ainsi nous sommes quittes et tout soupçons de la part de notre auditoire est écarté.

Le scénario est terminé. Ontari remonte à moi et capture mes lèvres engourdies. Elle y glisse sa langue avec une facilité déstabilisante. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée qu'elle y prend autant de plaisir que moi. Je caresse ses omoplates desquels je dégage ses cheveux en y enroulant parfois un doigt. Elle sourit contre ma bouche, caresse le bout de mon nez avec le sien et m'embrasse avec amusement encore quelques fois.

Anya coupe l'action. Tout le monde se détend. Ontari se laisse retomber à mes côtés et je peux reprendre mon souffle correctement. Je sens sa tête se tourner vers moi par le son de bruissement que la friction de ses cheveux provoque sur l'oreiller. Je me tourne à mon tour. Ses yeux me sourient. Le coin de ma bouche lui répond.

L'idée de tourner ensuite avec Niyhla me réjouit également. Sa douceur légendaire me rassure encore plus. Mais avant, il y a cette réunion avec Alie et Clarke. Je tente de m'accrocher à l'idée de me blottir entre les cuisses de Niyhla pour apaiser mon cœur et mon esprit. Et finalement il y a bien une chose qui vient retirer mes pensées à l'idée de Clarke Jaha. En rentrant ce soir-là je tombe sur un mail de sa provenance. Presque menaçant. Je n'ai pas répondu à son SMS pour confirmer notre rendez-vous habituel. Forcément, il ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai plus de téléphone. Je l'informe de la situation, me rabaisse à lui écrire des excuses et confirme que je serais bien là, après ma réunion avec Alie et Clarke… Au moins, faire tout le même jour me laissera le reste de la semaine pour décompresser. Jusqu'à mon prochain rendez-vous avec Jaha, jusqu'à mon prochain tournage avec Clarke.

Les trois jours sont passés, il est 15h30. Emori me laisse passer sans plus de formalités. Elle sait pourquoi je suis là. Je ne veux pas savoir si Clarke est plus en avance que moi. Pensant pouvoir m'entretenir un moment seule avec Alie, je toque et attends une réponse qui met du temps à me parvenir. J'entre et c'est avec dégoûte que je découvre Jaha penché sur l'épaule d'Alie. Ils regardent des documents posés sur la table. Cette fois ma patronne ne me les cache pas.

— Tu es en avance, me dit Jaha sans me saluer.

— Tu sais bien que je le suis toujours.

C'est une pique que je lui lance, comme pour prendre Alie à témoin, comme pour qu'elle attrape la perche que je lui tends semble-t-il si facilement. Mais non, Alie ne dit rien et se contente de me sourire et de m'inviter à m'asseoir. Le siège que je laisse vide à mes côtés porte déjà la future présence de Clarke. J'angoisse à l'idée de la revoir. Les derniers mots que je lui ai dit… J'attends avant de parler, pensant que Jaha va terminer ce qu'il a à faire et s'en aller. J'ai déjà l'argent sur moi, je pourrais aussi bien lui balancer à la figure et lui ordonner de me laisser seule avec Alie. Mais je jette un œil à leurs documents. Il ne s'agit pas des nouveaux locaux. Ce sont des contrats. A l'envers je ne vois pas grand-chose, j'y aperçois juste mon nom.

— Oh, dit Alie déchiffrant mon air soupçonneux, Jaha est convié à la réunion. C'est important, d'un point de vue administratif.

Elle ne veut pas entrer dans les détails sans Clarke. Mon cœur bat à l'idée qu'elle peut frapper à la porte d'une seconde à l'autre. Je brûle d'envie de me retourner pour observer son portrait qui me toise dans mon dos. Je prie pour que mon portrait face tourner les yeux au sien… Jaha lui me toise bien en face. Il sait tout. Si ces documents sont des contrats ils mentionnent nos futurs salaires. Il a déjà fait ses calculs. Il sait déjà combien d'argent il va pouvoir me demander. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va pouvoir s'offrir avec mon argent. Alie… « Costia est morte par ma faute. » Il me suffirait juste de prononcer cette phrase pour me libérer de l'emprise de cet homme… Je me lève. Je pose mes mains sur la table, j'ancre mon regard dans celui de Jaha.

— Alie…

Du coin de l'œil je sens qu'elle me fixe.

— C-

Encore une fois le C reste dans ma gorge. On vient de frapper à la porte. Sans attendre une réponse, Clarke ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce. Clarke, encore une fois, tu me perds… La première personne qu'elle regarde : moi. Le saphir rencontre l'émeraude. Son regard acier est sévère, il me glace le sang. Je me rassois sans la saluer.

— Bonjour Lexa, Alie, Jaha.

Mon bonjour se perd dans ceux des deux autres. Clarke prend place à mes côtés. Mes poils se hérissent, je n'ose pas même l'observer. Je sais que si mes yeux tombent sur sa bouche je vais défaillir. Et je ne peux pas attendre de miracle. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour probablement signer un contrat qui va me lier à cette femme qui ne veut pas de moi. Une femme que j'aime et à qui je vais devoir faire l'amour plusieurs fois par mois sans ne jamais pouvoir rien espérer d'elle. Je pense à Alie qui s'est remis avec Charmaine. Si seulement je pouvais moi aussi me remettre avec Costia…

J'écoute d'une oreille distraire Alie qui nous explique les raisons de cette réunion. De nouveaux contrats. Plus d'heures de travail par semaines, plus de tournages. Des séances photos indépendantes des tournages. Plus de temps passé avec Clarke. Un salaire fixe augmenté, des primes en fonction du nombre de vues. L'utilisation de nos visages pour l'image de la société et de la marque. La fin du règne solitaire d'Aphrodite.

— Le couple phare des Filles de Sappho, annonce Alie, Aphrodite et Vénus.

Pas besoin d'explications. Je suis Aphrodite déesse grecque de l'amour et de la sexualité, Clarke est Vénus déesse romaine de l'amour, de la beauté féminine et de la séduction. Le duo parfait. Jasper avait su lire dans les pensées de sa supérieure.

— Les prochaines élections, poursuit Alie, n'auront pas lieu. Nous en organiserons de nouvelles une année après la signature de ce présent contrat. Pour laisser aux abonnés le choix des visages qu'ils rêvent voir incarner Aphrodite et Vénus.

Me revient en tête ma première impression sur Clarke, avant même de l'avoir vu. Ma peur qu'elle me vole ma place et mon salaire. Elle avait fait tout le contraire. Je suis augmentée, et Alie prononce toujours mon nom en premier. Et étant donné le succès monstre des vidéos de notre duo, nous ne serions sûrement pas détrônées de si tôt. Alie avait inventé ce système de vote uniquement pour augmenter le nombre de ses abonnés. Les chiffres n'étaient pas trafiqués cependant mais j'arrivais toujours largement en tête. Si Costia n'avait pas disparue, elle serait Vénus depuis bien longtemps déjà et personne ne nous aurait détrôné.

— Aphrodite ne tournera qu'avec Vénus, ajoute encore Alie, Vénus ne tournera qu'avec Aphrodite. Deux vidéos duo par mois. Chaque fin de mois sera organisé un sondage ouvert à tous pour choisir une des filles de Sappho qui sera invitée à tourner un trio avec vous. Donc un trio par mois. Plus une séance photos indépendante par mois, ça nous fait une nouveauté du couple par semaine. L'ordre sera toujours le même : semaine 1 la vidéo trio Aphrodite et Vénus invitent un nouveau visage pour relancer leur passion. Semaine 2 la première vidéo duo Aphrodite et Vénus se retrouvent seules pour s'émouvoir et s'aimer. Semaine 3 la séance photo indépendante Aphrodite et Vénus se câlinent, se promènent et se distraient. Semaine 4 la seconde vidéo duo Aphrodite et Vénus s'unissent au plus fort de leur amour avant l'arrivée du week-end.

Le business plan d'Alie m'étonne peu. Elle nourrit cette idée depuis tant d'années à présent. Avec l'aide de Jaha elle a su trouver le plan parfait pour ne jamais perdre aucun abonnés. Je vais donc voir Clarke au moins quatre fois par mois. Est-ce trop ou pas assez ?

— Tu as des scénarios en tête pour illustrer tout ça ? je demande. Ou tu comptes sur notre inventivité ?

C'est une attaque que je lui lance. Elle connaît mes sentiments pour Clarke. Elle sait que j'ai peur de l'improvisation.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Lexa, pour le moment j'ai un stock d'idées. Le manque d'imagination n'est pas un problème dans l'immédiat.

Je n'ose me retourner vers ma voisine pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Je ne veux pas même imaginer ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce moment précis. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Alie prend les deux paquets de contrats et nous les présente enfin. J'attrape mon exemplaire. Il contient cinq pages. Je n'ai pas la force de les lire et je me dirige directement à la dernière page. Jaha attrape ma main alors que je tente de prendre un stylo.

— Tu devrais bien lire toutes les conditions Lexa, il me dit en me fixant sans expression.

Il joue son rôle d'officiel très au sérieux. Je grogne et, comme Clarke, me met à la lecture. Rien de nouveau comparés aux propos précédents d'Alie. Juste plus de chiffres et plus de contraintes. Une acceptation de perdre ses privilèges en cas de défaite aux élections, une cession totale de nos droits à l'image mais une possibilité de rompre le contrat sans justification à tout moment. Je suis surprise qu'Alie ne soit pas revenue sur cette close. Elle n'a donc peur de perdre aucune de ses actrices. Ou alors elle sait pertinemment qu'elle peut en trouver de nouvelles quand elle veut. Sauf que Clarke et moi sommes ses nouvelles poules aux œufs d'or, elles devrait plus se méfier… Peut-être que l'idée vient de Jaha. Il sait que je ne démissionnerai jamais, il a pu la convaincre de laisser cet article dans les contrats. Comme pour me retenir, comme pour se dédouaner et me dire « au final je ne te retiens pas Lexa, la porte est grande ouverte ». Je m'empare du stylo avant d'être interrompue cette fois et signe avec rage. Je rabats les quatre premières feuilles du bloc et tends le contrat à Alie. Elle l'attrape soigneusement à deux mains et demande à Jaha de vérifier si j'ai bien paraphé au bas de chaque page et correctement signé et daté. J'ai l'impression que ses doigts souillent les feuilles blanches. Mais il rend le contrat à Alie sans aucune remarque.

Je sens le bras de Clarke bouger à mes côtés. Tiens, elle est gauchère. Elle paraphe et signe à son tour. Jaha vérifie. Alie assemble les deux contrats. Ses yeux pétillent. La dictature d'Aphrodite et Vénus peut commencer.

* * *

 _ **C'est dit c'est posé, Aphrodite et Vénus régneront en maîtresses indétrônable sur leur empire !**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : une grosse révélation en perspective, je ne peux rien en dire de plus, mais je promets que je ne fais pas du suspense dans le vent haha !**_

 _ **Bon week-end !**_


	23. Costia II

_**Bonjour ! Je ne parle pas aujourd'hui, je vous laisse « enjoyer » les révélations de ce chapitre !**_

* * *

Puisque je me demande pourquoi elle m'a fait tourner avec Ontari et bientôt avec Niyhla, et que Clarke demande pourquoi elle tourne bientôt avec Luna, Alie nous répond qu'elle publiera ces vidéos avant d'installer notre règne. C'est ainsi que j'apprends qu'elle a voulu faire tourner Clarke avec toutes les filles avant de l'enfermer avec moi. Au moins comme ça, chaque fille aura pu profiter des apprentissages de Clarke et sera maintenant meilleure.

— Il va falloir penser à recruter de nouvelles filles tu ne crois pas ?

Alie me regarde pas étonnée pour un sous. Elle savait que j'allais poser cette question.

— Vous êtes huit filles actuellement, si je vous retire aux autres il ne m'en reste que six à faire tourner.

J'avais fini par m'habituer au vocabulaire d'Alie. Il lui arrive souvent de nous mentionner comme du bétail, son bétail. Enfin j'ose jeter un œil à Clarke pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Je suis impressionnée, elle ne bronche pas.

— J'ai donc effectivement déjà préparé des annonces de recrutement. Mais avant cela… Lexa tu le sais déjà.

Elle se tourne vers ma voisine.

— Avant d'engager de nouvelles actrices, je veux construire de nouveaux locaux.

Vénus prend plutôt bien la nouvelle. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Alie revient vers moi.

— On a eu le terrain qu'on souhaitait. Il est à nous. Les travaux commencent dans une semaine. Le temps de diffuser vos dernières vidéos avec les autres filles de Sappho, le temps de vous ériger à la tête de ce harem, et nous pourrons déménager, engager d'autres filles, et commencer à penser à l'international.

Je suis vexée qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé à moi seule avant de l'annoncer ainsi. Je croyais que nous tentions de nous rapprocher elle et moi. Il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire visiblement.

La réunion touche à sa fin, Jaha quitte la pièce, prétextant un rendez-vous médicale. Rendez-vous qu'il va avoir avec moi en réalité. Moi aussi il faudrait que je parte… Mais il ne me lâche aucun regard insistant. S'il veut arriver en avance, grand bien lui fasse, j'arriverais des studios donc il ne pourra de toute façon pas savoir quel chemin j'emprunte lorsque je viens de chez moi directement.

Clarke se lève à son tour et nous salue. Pendant un instant j'hésite. Je cours après Clarke pour tenter de lui parler à nouveau ou je reste un peu avec Alie pour essayer de faire encore renaître notre amitié ? Je suis déchirée entre les deux. Mais l'amour vain ne peut l'emporter. Je ne bouge pas de ma chaise.

— Tu veux me parler Lexa ?

— Je pensais que tu me mettrais au courant pour l'acquisition du terrain.

— Comme tu n'avais plus de téléphone, et je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer par mail…

— Ça se tient.

— Tu sais Lexa, si tu veux qu'on reconstruise une amitié toi et moi, il va falloir que toi aussi tu y mettes du tien. J'ai fait d'énormes erreurs et je tente de me rattraper mais tu dois m'ouvrir l'accès à ton âme.

Touché.

— Tu as raison Alie… Pardonne-moi de te coller des standards trop hauts…

Elle secoue la tête comme pour refuser mes excuses.

— Mais dis-moi Lexa, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Clarke ? Je vous ai senties… Distantes.

— On peut dire ça oui.

— Parle-moi.

Finalement Raven ne sera pas la première au courant. Et qui mieux qu'Alie pour écouter mes problèmes. Je lui raconte notre mésaventure dans la rivière, l'aveu de mes sentiments et la fuite de Clarke.

— Merde.

Alie semble vraiment désolée. Mais pour moi ou pour son business ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je dis, on arrivera à tourner et à jouer comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon on a toujours été meilleur devant une caméra que sans, alors…

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète… Mais pour toi. C'est la première fois que tu tombes amoureuse depuis Costia, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

Je baisse la tête pour fuir son regard.

— Je suis désolée Lexa.

Alie se lève pour venir à moi. Elle se baisse et entoure mes épaules de ses bras. Je me sens partir. Un sanglot me gagne et je laisse aller mes larmes dans l'étreinte de mon amie qui m'a tant manqué. Je pleure, pleure, pleure. J'ai l'impression de pleurer aussi pour Costia, de proposer à Alie les larmes qu'elle n'a pas su sécher après sa mort. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus craquer, je laisse le poids sur mes épaules s'envoler et se réfugier au creux du cou de mon amie.

Le souvenir de mon rendez-vous avec Jaha me ramène à la réalité. Même si j'ai encore besoin de me faire consoler, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Je me dégage doucement de ses bras pour constater son haut trempé. Je respire par la bouche tant mon nez est encombré. Je sens d'ailleurs du liquide visqueux s'en échapper et arriver dans ma bouche. Je regarde Alie avec des yeux embrumés. Elle me sourit avec un amour que j'avais cru disparu.

— Je vais te donner un mouchoir, elle me dit en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me mouche dans une bonne dizaine de petit carrés blancs avant d'être enfin présentable.

— C'est malin, je dis le nez encore un peu bouché, j'ai un rendez-vous…

— Fais-voir, dit Alie en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

Du bout des doigts elle essuie les traces de ma tristesse et me recoiffe un peu.

— Tu as ta petite tête de raton laveur poste crise de larmes, mais ça passe.

Sauf que la personne avec qui j'ai rendez-vous verra bien la différence…

— Merci, je dis finalement.

— Je t'aime Lexa, tu le sais, mmh ?

— Moi aussi Alie…

Nous nous regardons et nous mettons à rire bêtement. La situation me semble à présent ridicule. Je m'étire et fini par me relever.

— Je vais parler à Clarke, je dis en m'approchant de la porte, pour essayer d'arranger le petit froid que tu as senti entre nous. Comme ça nous serons fin prêtes pour le début de notre Empire !

— Hahaha ! Merci ! Mais fais attention à toi quand même.

— Promis.

Je souris encore et je sors le cœur plus léger qu'à mon arrivée.

Mon sourire s'efface naturellement lorsque je prends la direction des vestiges des anciens locaux. J'ai déjà peur de visiter les nouveaux qu'Alie compte construire. J'ai trop peur que le schéma se reproduise.

Lorsque j'arrive sur les lieux, Jaha est déjà là. C'est une première.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir arriver pour une fois, il me lance alors que je m'approche, ton petit air apeuré et triste, ça me rappelle ce jour-là…

— Abrège Jaha, je réponds en sortant l'enveloppe.

— Lexa, aux vues des nouveaux contrats, il va falloir qu'on discute d'un nouveau montant.

— J'avais peur de ça en effet. Je t'écoute.

— Dis-moi d'abord, quel est le montant de ton loyer ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Lexa.

Son air est menaçant, je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter. Je veux partir de cet endroit au plus vite. Je lui donne le somme exacte, avec les charges.

— Bien, et disons qu'il faut ajouter deux-cent-vingt par mois pour tes courses, abonnement téléphone, quelques nouveaux vêtements, etc.

— Je suppose… je réponds méfiante sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

— Parfait, alors chaque mois je te laisserais de quoi te payer ton loyer plus deux-cent-vingt pour ta survie. Le reste me reviendra.

— Quoi ?!

— Hé bien, comme Vénus et toi aurez des prîmes en fonction du nombres de vues, ce serait compliqué de réajuster les chiffres à chaque fois. Pour éviter les prises de tête j'ai pensé à cette façon de faire. Pas mal, non ?

— Pas mal ? je dis énervée. Tu veux me laisser avec deux-cent par mois ?!

Je m'avance vers lui menaçante.

— Tu n'es pas si dépensière, me répond Jaha avec un sourire en coin pas le moins du monde intimidé par ma personne, tu n'es pas bien épaisse, ça suffira crois-moi !

— Laisse moi au moins trois-cent !

— Hahahaha ! part Jaha d'un rire gras. Mais Lexa, tu penses vraiment que tu es en mesure de négocier avec moi ?

Il sort son téléphone portable, vu la marque il a dû lui coûter le triple de ce qu'il compte me laisser, et me le montre outrageusement.

— Tu sais qu'il me suffit d'appeler les flics pour leur dire la vérité. Donc tu choisis, la prison, ou deux-cent-vingt par mois mais avec ta liberté. Et puis ça va, je te permets de payer ton loyer quand même, je ne te laisse pas à la rue ! On pourra même chercher un appartement plus proche des nouveaux locaux si tu veux. Tu vois, je ne suis pas le méchant dans l'histoire !

Un haut-le-cœur me vient. Je suis soudainement prise d'une rage folle. Je me recule de quelques pas, fait semblant de tourner sur moi même pour réfléchir à sa proposition, puis je prends appuis et me rue sur lui. Sous le choc il tombe au sol, je m'écrase avec lui. Jaha, au lieu de me hurler dessus, se met à rire encore.

— Décidément Lexa, tu ne changeras jamais ! J'espère que tu ne tueras pas Clarke non plus hahaha !

Sa phrase est un déclic. C'est comme si mon crâne se gonfle. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. De nouvelles larmes arrivent à mes yeux. Mes poings se serrent sur la poitrine de Jaha. Non, je ne veux pas revivre ça…

 _Six ans auparavant_

 _Costia roula des yeux et s'avança vers le bord de la mezzanine pour regarder en bas. Je m'approchai. Jaha était en dessous, il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait examiner l'entrée de lumière dans le studio._

— _Je ne peux pas faire ça Lexa, c'est trop pour moi…_

 _Je m'approchai encore, je voulais reposer mes bras sur ses épaules mais l'idée qu'elle me repoussât comme un peu plus tôt me fendit le cœur. Je me retins._

— _On doit le faire Costia. On l'a promis à Alie._

— _On peut revenir sur une promesse Lexa._

 _Elle se retourna pour me regarder bien en face._

— _Tu es ce genre de personne Costia ? lui demandai-je un peu fâchée._

— _Arrête, hé on parle quand même de vendre nos culs là !_

— _Mais on le fait déjà depuis quelques temps ça !_

— _Mais là c'est différent ! Raaah, pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?!_

— _Parce que je ne comprends pas. On doit bien ça à Alie. Elle nous a sauvé. Elle nous a hébergé gratuitement, tu sais très bien qu'on serait peut-être mortes de froid et de faim à l'heure actuelle si elle n'avait pas été là pour nous._

— _Bien sûr que je sais tout ça. Mais est-ce que pour autant je dois me forcer à vendre mon corps pour elle ?_

— _Vendre ton corps, tu y vas un peu fort. Ce n'est pas de la prostitution non plus._

— _Hé bien pour moi, ça y ressemble. Mais je ne t'empêche pas de faire ta pute pour Alie, hein. C'est juste moi. Toi tu peux rester. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours._

 _La fin de sa phrase ne me toucha pas. Mon cerveau s'était bloqué après le mot injurieux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça de la femme qui nous avait sauvées. Ni qu'elle puisse penser cela de moi. En colère maintenant devant son air hautain, je m'avançai la forçant à reculer en direction du vide._

— _Retire ce que tu as dit Costia._

 _J'approchai mon visage du sien. Elle prit un air de défi._

— _Pour quoi Lexa ? Pour avoir dit que tu es une pute ou pour avoir dit que Alie est une macrelle ?_

— _Comment tu peux m'insulter aussi facilement et sans broncher ?!_

 _Mon front se colla à son front. J'exerçai une nouvelle pression qui la força à reculer encore._

— _Allons bon mon amour, répondit Costia toujours avec défi, tu penses passer une partie de ta vie à jouer dans des films pornos et tu as peur d'une petite insulte ? Tu es sûre que tu as les épaules assez solides ? Mmh et puis, pour le mot pute, tu ne l'as pas volé._

— _Comment ça ?_

— _Arrête avec ton innocence bon sang ! Je n'ai rien dit après que tu ai couché avec Alie, je t'ai tout pardonné, j'ai tout laissé couler. Je peux bien un peu prendre ma revanche aujourd'hui !_

— _Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, lui dis-je avec la voix cassée._

— _Je sais, je sais, alors laisse-moi t'insulter._

— _Hé bien vas-y, répondis-je en écartant les bras comme pour lui laisser le champ libre pour m'attaquer._

 _Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette malice la rendait belle mais me faisait peur. Mon cœur brûlait._

— _Traînée, lança Costia comme si elle en rêvait depuis un temps infini._

— _Allons, tu peux faire mieux, lui dis-je avec un air de défi._

 _J'avançai encore, Costia reculait toujours._

— _Salope._

— _C'est tout ?_

— _Putain._

— _Mmh…_

 _Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour dire une nouvelle cochonnerie. J'avais peur qu'elle en dise trop, je me ruai sur ses lèvres pour les capturer. Costia fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Le baiser dériva vite et monta en intensité. Ses insultes tournoyaient dans mon esprit._ Pute _. Mon cœur se serra._ Traînée _. Mon cœur se brisa._ Salope _. Ma rage renaquit._ Putain _. Mes poumons se déchirèrent. Mon âme, comment peux-tu penser tout cela de moi… Des larmes me gagnèrent, je ne supportais plus sa langue contre la mienne. Je forçai sur mes yeux, les ouvris brusquement et poussai violemment Costia en posant mes deux mains sur son buste pour l'éloigner de moi._

 _Et tout se décomposa devant mes yeux à une vitesse si lente que mon corps fut incapable de réagir._

 _Son pied dérapa sur le bord, son bras battit l'air, ses doigt cherchèrent une prise sur mon t-shirt. Ils glissèrent. Son corps bascula dans le vide. Sa cigarette vola. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Ses cheveux_ _roux_ _volèrent et son être s'effondra. Costia tomba de la mezzanine. Quand son corps disparu, le temps retrouva sa course et je me précipitai vers le bord. Une suffocation s'empara de ma cage thoracique. Un bruit sourd d'os broyés, de chaires meurtries et de sang secoué me prit aux tympans. De la poussière se souleva lorsque le corps de Costia atteignit l'étage du dessous. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés dans les miens. Jaha se précipita vers elle en hurlant son nom. Ma vision se troubla…_

Aujourd'hui je suis tombée dans ma chute avec Jaha. Si je l'avais fait ce jour-là, je serais morte avec Costia. Je serais heureuse dans un monde au-delà dans ses bras. Je calme mes larmes pour regarder Jaha bien en face. Il a raison. Il est le seul témoin. Il vaut mieux vivre libre qu'entravée. Quand bien même j'aime toujours Costia d'un amour infini, je ne peux me résoudre à payer pour mon crime. Mon désir de liberté est bien trop grand. Je n'ai pas abandonné ma famille et mes amis pour me retrouver dans une cage. Costia voudrait que je sois libre et que je me batte. Je me redresse pour laisser Jaha se relever.

— Allez, il dit en époussetant sa veste, je veux bien te laisser deux-cent-soixante-quinze parce que ton petit numéro m'a bien fait rire.

C'est toujours ça de gagner…

— Mais ressaisi-toi Lexa, il me lance en faisant demi-tour et en laissant l'enveloppe blanche vide tomber au sol, tu vas finir par te trahir toute seule ! Ce serait fâcheux n'est-ce pas ?

Je le laisse s'en aller et je ramasse l'enveloppe. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère en faisant cela mais je ne prends pas le chemin du retour. Pour la deuxième fois, je m'enfonce dans les ruines carbonisées. De mémoire je retrouve le studio. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment en passant l'ombre d'une porte. La mezzanine s'est écroulée sous les flammes. Il ne reste plus de traces d'une possible chute. J'avance doucement, sous mes pieds craquent encore des morceaux de charbon. J'évalue la taille de l'espace et m'arrête à l'endroit que je pense être le point d'atterrissage du corps. Le sol est jonché de débris, je m'accroupis pour en saisir quelques morceaux. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les différentes matières. Je dégage un petit espace pour découvrir le sol. J'y pose ma main à plat. Je ferme les yeux. Bien vite je retire ma main car j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend feu. Je me relève en sueur et me rue vers la sortie. Une odeur de brûlé fini par me faire vomir une fois à l'extérieur. Je souille un peu mes vêtements mais ne m'en soucis guère. J'aurais dû demander à Jaha de trouver un autre point de rendez-vous. Je n'en peux plus de ces lieux qui respirent la mort.

En rentrant je découvre mon nouveau téléphone portable dans ma boite aux lettres. Avant toute chose, je vais ranger l'enveloppe blanche dans ma boite Quality Street. Je regarde le carnet jaune en ayant envie de le jeter. Je n'en aurais plus vraiment besoin maintenant… Je ne pourrais plus aller sur la tombe de Costia… Je remets la boîte sous mes t-shirts et vais ouvrir le colis. J'ouvre l'emballage et me débats avec l'instrument pour y introduire la nouvelle carte micro SIM que j'ai reçu la veille. Lorsque le portable s'allume enfin, je reçois tous les SMS et appels manqués des derniers jours. Tous les numéros me sont inconnus, et sans mon ancien téléphone je ne peux les transférer. J'identifie assez vite les messages de Jaha impatient que je ne lui réponde pas. Je les supprime et enregistre son numéro. Je reconnais le numéro d'Alie et l'enregistre aussi. Deux autres numéros attirent mon attention, je lis le premier message.

 _Unknown : Coucou Lexa ! Tu vas bien ? Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles et de celles de Clarke. Tout se passe bien ? Tu ne m'envoies plus rien, je m'inquiètes…_

Ça ne peut être que Raven. Je m'empresse de lui répondre :

 _Lexa : Désolée j'ai eu un soucis avec mon téléphone, enfin, je te raconterais. Tu es libre ce week-end ?_

En attendant une réponse j'ouvre le dernier message.

 _Unknown : On devrait parler toi et moi je crois. Pour les biens de LFS. Tu es libre vendredi soir ? Clarke._

Elle a signé le message, sachant sûrement pertinemment que mon téléphone n'avait pas résisté à l'eau. J'enregistre son numéro avant de chercher une réponse. Je suis libre vendredi soir. Mais est-ce que j'ai envie d'être confronter à elle si tôt ? Mes doigts hésitent et cherchent les touches en effleurant à peine l'écran. Je ne veux pas encore me retrouver dans une situation étrange avec Clarke. Le baiser chez elle, le baiser derrière le bar, le baiser ensanglanté dans la loge, le baiser dans la rivière, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

— Fais-le pour Alie…

 _Lexa : Je suis libre vendredi soir. Dans ton bar habituel, 19h ?_

Je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête. En terrain connu nous serrons plus à l'aise, même si le terrain n'est pas neutre. Mon portable vibre.

 _Raven : Yes je suis libre samedi ! Tu viens déjeuner à la maison ? Miles mange avec son petit frère, on sera tranquille comme ça._

 _Lexa : Parfait, je viens pour midi !_

 _Raven : Apporte le dessert !_

La réponse me fait sourire et m'attriste. Ai-je seulement les moyens pour ça ? Au moins, si ma soirée de la veille avec Clarke se passe mal, j'aurais une oreille attentive à disposition.

* * *

 _ **J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires je l'avoue !**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : Clexa de retour ?**_

 _ **Bon weekend ! Pensez à boire (oui je me prends pour le gouvernement et leurs consignes contre la canicule 3, je n'ai juste pas précisé ce qu'il fallait boire !)**_


	24. Clarke II

_**On se retrouve en ce dernier vendredi avant les vacances (même si c'est déjà un peu les vacances quand même) pour une chapitre de LFS qui, je le sens, sauras vous surprendre !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

En sous-vêtement devant mon miroir je réfléchis. Comment m'habiller ? Si je mets une tenue trop sexy, Clarke va y lire de la provocation. Mais je ne peux pas non plus me montrer n'importe comment devant elle. Donc je peux déjà éliminer ma robe verte et mes hauts amples et cosy. J'étale tous mes jeans sur mon lit pour choisir le plus sobre, ni trop moulant ni trop sombre. J'opte ensuite pour une chemise que je prends soin de boutonner jusqu'en haut, même le bouton du col. J'ajoute du mascara et je m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Je m'observe une dernière fois avant de sortir, je déboutonne le bouton du col, et je cours pour ne pas arriver en retard. Comble du comble.

J'ai un peu peur que Bellamy et Octavia soient cachés dans le bar lorsque j'y arrive. Un rapide coup d'œil exclut cette hypothèse. Je retrouve Clarke à la table sur laquelle je l'avais découverte à l'anniversaire de Miles. Seule mais sur la même chaise. Elle me sourit faiblement en me voyant arriver. Je prends place en face en lui retournant son sourire. Une serveuse arrive avant que nous nous adressions la parole. Nous commandons la même chose sans le vouloir.

— Tu vas bien ? me demande Clarke une fois seules.

— Je préférerais qu'on en vienne directement au sujet si tu veux bien.

— Pardonne-moi d'être partie abruptement derrière le pont l'autre jour. Tu m'as prise de court, je ne savais absolument pas quoi te répondre. Et je ne te répondrais pas plus aujourd'hui. Désolée. Mais on va être amené à travailler souvent ensemble alors il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

— Une solution ? je demande énervée.

— Pour arriver à bosser sans que notre jeu en pâtisse.

— Si tu arrivais à me dire que tu ne ressens strictement rien pour moi, ça aiderait.

— Sauf que je ne peux pas.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Donc elle avoue. Je ne la laisse pas insensible. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise le contraire, quitte à mentir, ainsi je n'aurais pas à forcer mon esprit à ne pas se jouer des films.

— Tu as d'autres solutions alors ? je demande pour éviter qu'une gêne s'installe.

— Non, mais je suis sûre que toi tu en as une.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Comment tu faisais avec Costia ?

Elle me regarde très sérieuse. Il faut que je lui dise alors que Costia et moi étions en couple. Quelque part en moi j'avais toujours pensé que Clarke savait.

— Costia et moi, je commence en hésitant, Costia et moi on était en couple, Clarke. Alors c'était facile. On avait établi des règles pour que les tournages ne gâchent pas notre vie privée. Dans le sens inverse, je ne saurais pas comment procéder.

— Alors faisons ça !

Son regard s'illumine comme si elle vient juste d'avoir un éclair de génie. Je comprends que rien de cette discussion n'a été prémédité dans son esprit.

— Faire quoi Clarke ? Je suis perdue là.

— Soyons en couple !

Son ton est enjoué mais elle ne sourit pas. La serveuse nous interrompt pour venir déposer nos boissons. Je m'empresse de boire pour essayer d'effacer ce qu'elle vient de dire. Comme elle n'argumente pas je suis obligée de rebondir.

— Tu dérailles…

— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'Alie veut vendre, non ? Si toi et Costia étiez un couple, vous deviez représenter la perfection pour Alie. Costia est partie, détruisant le rêve d'Alie. Maintenant qu'elle nous a nous, il est de notre devoir de réaliser ce rêve. Alors il nous suffit d'être en couple.

Clarke vient de prononcer les mots que j'aurais rêvé que Costia me déverse ce jour-là sur la mezzanine. Je secoue la tête. Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse.

— Attends, attends, je la reprends, il y a quelques jours je te demande de mettre des mots sur nous deux, ce que tu refuses avec ardeur, et maintenant tu es en train de me dire que tu veux être en couple avec moi, pour le travail ?

— Oui c'est un peu ça…

— Mais ça signifie quoi pour toi, être en couple ?

— Et pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Costia en dehors des tournages ?

— Euh, on sortait, au cinéma, au restaurant, dans des bars, on allait se promener…

— Hé bien voilà, on pourra faire ça.

Sa nonchalance m'insupporte. Comment peut-elle prendre tout ça avec autant de légèreté ?! Il faut que je la coince. Ah !

— Costia et moi on vivait aussi ensemble, donc…

— Vous faisiez l'amour le soir, je suppose.

Zut, ça n'a pas l'air de la chambouler comme je l'aurais souhaité.

— Clarke ! je m'emporte.

— Pardon, pardon. C'est juste que, je vois bien que tout ça c'est important pour Alie, c'est important pour toi. Et je ne veux pas vous décevoir. De toute façon toi et moi on va être amené à coucher ensemble, à imiter la passion, alors ça ne change rien. Autant être amies.

— Amies mais en couple ?

— Ce n'est pas possible ?

Je ris presque malgré moi. Elle devine que je me moque.

— Écoute Lexa, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air en ce moment même, mais j'ai peut-être un peu trop réfléchi ces derniers temps. Alors pour une fois j'ai juste envie d'improviser. Tu as dis que tu m'aimais… Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, je démissionne et Alie trouvera une autre Vénus. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi depuis tout ce temps elle n'a jamais pensé à Raven, mais bref… Si tu as les épaules pour ça, alors tentons de passer le plus de temps ensemble pour faire pétiller le regard d'Alie. Ça compte pour toi, non ?

 _Les épaules pour ça_ … Encore une fois elle sonne comme Costia. Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi je l'aime. Je bois encore, presque la moitié de mon verre. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le breuvage qui coule dans ma gorge. Je ne laisse pas mon entre jambe se réveiller et je rouvre les yeux.

— Donc, je dis, amies en couple ?

— Si ça te convient.

Je lui tends ma main. D'abord surprise elle la regarde sans comprendre, puis elle percute et me l'agrippe pour conclure notre marché.

— Et si tu tombes amoureuse de moi ? je demande avec avidité.

— On verra à ce moment là…

Nos mains se séparent en s'effleurant.

— Donc c'est notre premier rencard ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça oui, elle répond avec un sourire en coin en apportant sa paille en inox à ses lèvres pour le dissimuler.

— Alors on doit apprendre à se connaître.

Clarke hoche la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

— Lexa !

— Pardon, pardon. Qu'est-ce qui te fais vibrer dans la vie ?

— A part le corps des femmes tu veux dire ?

Enfin elle entre dans mon jeu. Nos sourires sont maintenant francs.

— Tu sais que je fais des études artistiques ?

— Je crois m'en souvenir, oui.

— Dessiner me fait vibrer. Je pourrais dessiner à chaque heure de la journée sans ne jamais m'en lasser. C'est aussi naturel que la respiration pour moi. Quand je suis plongée dans la réalisation d'un croquis il n'y a plus rien autour qui existe. J'oublie l'univers et mes problèmes. On peut dire que le dessin m'a sauvé à une époque. Alors j'espère pouvoir en vivre un jour. Faire un travail que l'on aime pour ne pas avoir à travailler un seul jour de notre vie.

— Confucius ?

— Il me semble qu'on lui a attribué cet adage par erreur.

— Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

— Tout ! Enfin, plutôt dans le réalisme. L'art abstrait, paradoxalement, me permet moins de m'évader. Fut une époque où je dessinais beaucoup le corps des femmes.

Elle rougit presque devant ce qui ressemble à un aveu. Si nous étions dans un vrai rencard, cet aveu aurait eu pour but de me séduire…

— Et tu n'en dessines plus maintenant ? je lui pose cette quesiton faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

— Maintenant que je vois des corps de femmes nues contre le mien assez régulièrement, j'ai moins besoin de les représenter…

— Tu dessines ce qui te manque ?

— Peut-être oui. Je pense sincèrement que la mélancolie sert l'art.

— Je suis plutôt du genre mélancolique, tu pourrais me peindre.

— Ahah ! A notre prochain rendez-vous qui sait !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. J'y réponds en posant ma main sur la sienne à plat sur la table depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées.

— Donc tu penses déjà à un deuxième rendez-vous ?

Mon air malicieux lui fait baisser les yeux. Elle hoche la tête.

— Tu couches le premier soir ?

Ma question la déstabilise encore plus. Elle relève la tête et fronce les sourcils dans une mimique d'incompréhension totale.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu couches le premier soir ? je répète.

— Euh, bah, ça dépend, je crois…

— Ça dépend de quoi ?

— Du feeling, de la personne, du rencard…

— Avec moi tu coucherais le premier soir ?

— Lexa je…

Sa main qui repose toujours sous la mienne est ma réponse. Je laisse quand même un petit silence s'installer au cas où elle voudrait refuser mon offre. Tout en gardant ma main sur la sienne, puis nouant mes doigts avec ses doigts, je me lève et fais le tour de la table.

– Viens…

Elle boit mon ordre et se lève. Je la tire pour nous éloigner de la table mais elle me retient.

— Attends, il faut payer…

Je ris de ma bêtise. Nous nous lâchons, elle sort un billet et reprend ma main une fois son porte-monnaie rangé.

Nous nous éloignons du bar main dans la main, sans un mot. Le vent froid de la nuit commence à attaquer mes joues m'évitant de trop réfléchir. Clarke veut être en couple avec moi, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je suis déjà détruite de toute façon. Autant sauter sur l'occasion. J'essaye de ne pas penser à nos derniers échecs et je fonce à travers les rues. Ma main libre gèle en comparaison avec celle entrelacée avec la paume chaude de Clarke. Le contact me vivifie. Nous montons les escaliers, peu désireuses d'attendre l'ascenseur trop lent. Peut-être aussi par gêne de nous retrouver face à face dans cet endroit exiguë et beaucoup trop éclairé.

Essoufflée je pénètre la clef dans la serrure et nous ouvre les portes du paradis. Enfin presque. Nous y entrons tout doucement, sans toute la fougue de la dernière fois. J'allume la lumière et nos mains se détachent. Elle va s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Petit mais cosy, elle annonce comme pour faire croire que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient chez moi.

Je ris doucement et je retire mon manteau en m'approchant d'elle. Elle m'imite et je les pose à même le sol sans avoir envie de perdre une seconde de plus. Même si nous précipiter est sûrement la pire des choses à faire dans notre cas. Clarke s'allonge sur le lit et je viens prendre place à ses côtés. Toutes les deux sur le dos nous tournons nos têtes pour nos observer.

— Tu es belle, elle chuchote entre ses lèvres.

La révélation me fait bouillir. Recevoir un compliment de sa part représente beaucoup. Je me redresse pour me pencher sur elle et descendre vers sa bouche. Le baiser est comme un rappel de tous ceux partagés avant, il me dit « ne foire pas cette fois Lexa ». Je découvre la douceur de ses lèvres un moment avant d'oser les humidifier du bout de ma langue. Sa main passe dans ma nuque. J'oublie tout…

Mon corps se soulève et mes genoux se posent de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle m'aide à venir sur elle en glissant ses mains sur mes flancs. Je fléchis les jambes pour être au plus près d'elle. Le baiser devient désordonné et imprécis. Nos salives se mélangent et se retrouvent. Mon cœur bat si fort que je ne distingue plus chaque répétition. Clarke déboutonne anarchiquement les boutons de ma chemise et la fait glisser sur mes épaules. Je lâche sa bouche, me redresse pour faire voler le bout de flanelle. Elle se hisse sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir, elle aussi se dénude. Nous retirons chacune notre soutient-gorge en captant le regard de l'autre. Je la vois se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, d'envie. Torse nu je me couche de nouveau sur son corps, j'embrasse son cou une multitude de fois pendant que mes doigts cherchent sa braguette. Le jean glisse sur ses cuisses charnues, elle m'oblige à retirer le mien. Sans me demander mon avis, elle retourne la situation et me plaque contre le matelas sur lequel je rebondis. Je l'accueil avec un sourire charmeur et un œil presque vicieux. Sa bouche encore puis sa langue. Sa langue qui me quitte et caresse ma clavicule, ses dents qui mordent mon épaule, ses lèvres qui pressent mes tétons. Elle lèche le plis sous mon sein et continue sa descente.

Comme si elle a compris que nos mains ne nous aident pas en privé, elle aventure ses dents sur ma culotte. D'abord elle embrasse le tissu, le fait rouler avec ses doigts. Souffle doucement sur mon haine. Elle fait passer le sous-vêtements entre le matelas et mes fesses. Je suis à sa merci. Sans plus attendre, sans plus de fioriture, sa langue se jette sur mon clitoris. Je constate qu'il est gorgé par le plaisir que l'idée de Clarke sur mon être me procure. Je me laisse aller, totalement aller. Tout est si bon, si chaleureux. La passion. La vraie. La jouissance se fait sentir. Mes yeux se ferment.

Un flash me surprend et gronde en moi. Un spasme fait trembler tout mon corps. Ce n'est pas l'orgasme qui me prend, c'est la douleur. Le flash se transforme en un feu incandescent qui rend ma vision orangée. J'ouvre les yeux. Je baisse le menton vers Clarke entre mes cuisses. Ses cheveux blonds sont maintenant une masse rousse. Costia… Je retiens une larme en enfonçant l'ongle de mon pouce dans la première phalange de mon index. La culpabilité me ronge. Ma cambrure ralentit. Je secoue la tête pour effacer cette illusion. La blonde est de retour. Je calme mon rythme respiratoire et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Par un geste doux mais imposant, je lui fais relever la tête. Elle lâche mon sexe pour me regarder la bouche semi ouverte, le regard perdu, dérangé. Encore une pression et Clarke comprend qu'elle doit remonter.

Je m'empresse de capturer ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier ce nouvel échec. Mon envie a disparu mais je peux sentir que la sienne existe encore. Alors qu'elle est sur moi, je soulève un genoux, la peau de ma cuisse entre en contact avec son entre-cuisse, rappelant une de nos vidéos. Dans ces conditions cela devrait fonctionner…

Clarke comprend le message et réajuste sa position pour être au plus confortable. Elle fait des va-et-vient contre ma cuisse et ses gémissements débutent. Ces chers gémissements ardents et sans retenus. Elle tente de les dissimuler dans nos baisers ou dans ma nuque. Tout s'accélère. Elle se redresse et me fixe. Le noir de ses pupilles prend toute la place, le beau bleu est terni par le vice. Je m'accroche à cette vision abyssale. Les gémissements régressent, le rythme décélère. Soit je n'ai pas entendu sa jouissance, perdue dans ses iris, soit elle a cessé de la chercher. Pourtant elle maintient mon regard. Petit à petit son corps se stabilise, je repose mon genoux sur les draps et Clarke se pose à mes côtés, sur le dos.

Pendant un instant je suis prise d'une immense terreur. Tout ça n'est-il qu'un cercle vicieux ? Punition de je ne sais quelle divinité pour mes actes antérieurs ? Suis-je condamnée à aimer Clarke passionnément sans retour et sans jouissance ? L'Enfer serait plus appréciable.

Clarke qui bouge à mes côtés me sort de mes horribles pensées. Elle se couche sur le flanc, enfonce son coude dans le matelas et fait reposer sa tête dans sa main. Elle me regarde avec tendresse. Sa main libre vient caresser mon ventre innocemment. Elle sourit.

— Tu n'es pas frustrée ? je demande en étant surprise du ton rauque que prend ma voix.

Comme tout réponse elle hausse les épaules et garde son sourire.

— On jouit en tournage, finit par dire Clarke, alors en privé en tant qu'amies…

— Pas besoin d'orgasme.

— Juste de l'affection...

Son sourire plus grand me fait adhérer à son idée.

— Lexa ?

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu ne vis pas dans un plus grand appartement ? Étant donné ton statut d'Aphrodite, je pensais que tu gagnais bien ta vie, alors…

— Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'aime pas les grands espaces ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

— Alors laisse-moi garder quelques secrets.

— Après tout, on ne découvre pas tout au premier rendez-vous !

Nous rions face à cette comparaison que nous tenons depuis le début de la soirée. C'est à mon tour de me tourner sur le côté pour être face à elle. Ses caresses reprennent sur le creux entre mes fesses et mes côtes. Je l'imite, sa courbe est plus pentue et me fait rêver.

— Tu dors ici ? je demande en regardant ma main.

— J'habite toujours chez mes parents…

— Maintenant que tu es Vénus, tu pourras te prendre un appartement.

— Si j'arrive à justifier mes rentrées d'argent à mes parents, oui…

— Ah…

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu à leur dire moi, je ne peux pas savoir ce que cela fait de cacher une chose si grande à une famille aimante. Je retrouve le visage de Clarke qui est en fait en train de s'avancer vers moi. Elle m'embrasse. Nous nous séparons et elle se lève.

Je la regarde s'habiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle ramasse ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Cela me fait rire. Elle le remarque et en joue en fouillant à outrance et en s'étonnant dès qu'elle trouve un vêtement. Quand elle enfile son manteau je me lève, toujours nue, et l'accompagne à la porte.

— C'était le plus beau de tous les premiers rencards, me dit Clarke en posant sa main sur la poignée, pour le deuxième on ira au cinéma.

Pour approuver sa proposition je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Je la sens sourire contre moi. Elle me laisse encore et s'en va.

Seule, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de sourire trop abondement. Je sautille jusqu'au pied de mon lit et je tournois dans la pièce en levant les bras au ciel, en fermant les yeux. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas dans un râle de plaisir.

— Tu es belle, je répète en me souvenant de son intonation, toi aussi Clarke…

Je câline mon oreiller comme une adolescente au soir de son premier baiser. Je m'endors en travers du lit sans penser au lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Peut-être un peu plus court que les précédents mais je sentais qu'il devait se terminer ici. Maintenant Lexa et Clarke vont devoir apprendre à gérer cette nouvelle situation, et peut-être enfin à se révéler certains détails, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...**_

 _ **Comme pour « Else-World : Un autre univers », je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster régulièrement les prochains chapitres de cette fiction puisque je pars justement en vacances. On verra si j'arrive à écrire ou pas. Je vous tiendrais au courant avec des annonces ! (Mais déjà pour ceux qui suivent Else-World, je peux vous dire qu'un chapitre arrivera bien mardi prochain si j'ai accès à internet !)**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances à tous !**_


	25. Raven II

_**Bonjouuuur ! Finalement j'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre héhé et j'ai même commencé le suivant, après, je ne sais pas s'il sera fini pour vendredi prochain… Mais je vous laisse avec Lexa et Raven !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Quand je me réveille en travers de mon lit je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais je suis nue, mon manteau est toujours au sol. Deux marques évidentes que je ne suis pas folle au point de m'imaginer ce genre de scènes. Je m'étire tout sourire et soudain je prends conscience d'une chose. Mon nouveau contrat. Aphrodite et Vénus deviennent exclusives. Je me redresse sur mon lit.

— Alors c'est fini…

Plus de moments intimes avec Raven, plus de fous-rires rien qu'à nous. Plus de câlins rassurant post tournage dans la loge avec Niyhla. Plus de possibilité de devenir proche de ces filles… Il reste les trio certes, mais ce n'est jamais la même ambiance joviale. Mon monde va désormais ne tourner qu'autour de Clarke. Au travail, et pendant mon temps libre. Heureusement que je vois Raven dans quelques heures, il devient urgent que j'échange avec quelqu'un qui puisse me soutenir. Alie aussi devra être mise au courant. Et ainsi je pourrais ouvrir une voie pour lui faire parler du retour de Charmaine. Cette annonce m'avait grandement intriguée mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec elle.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone flambant neuf.

— Oh putain !

Déjà 11h, je vais être en retard ! Je me redresse en vitesse, trop vite car la tête me tourne et ma vision devient noir pendant un quart de seconde. Je me rattrape à mon placard duquel j'ouvre la porte pour en sortir une tenue convenable. Je me débarbouille, pas le temps de me doucher, avale quelques amandes et une datte pour ne pas sortir le ventre vide, et j'essaie tant bien que mal de lasser mes chaussures engoncée dans mon manteau d'hiver.

Sur le chemin je me rends compte que je n'ai pas acheté le dessert. Je cherche les commerces autour de la station précédent celle où je descends pour rejoindre le nouvel appartement de Raven – je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai acheté un gâteau en catastrophe dans la pâtisserie au coin de sa rue. Je suis presque essoufflée lorsque j'entre dans le magasin. Une vendeuse au sourire rayonnant et presque vrai m'accueille. Je lui rends timidement son bonjour et me concentre sur les prix plutôt que sur l'aspect des desserts. Le moins cher cependant n'a pas l'air franchement appétissant. La gamme au dessus me donne plus envie mais je ne sais pas si je peux réellement me le permettre.

— Je peux vous aider ? me demande la serveuse devant mon hésitation.

— Euh, je déjeune avec une amie et j'ai promis d'amener le dessert mais… J'ai un petit budget je dois avouer…

— Si ce n'est que pour deux personnes, vous pouvez vous permettre une petite folie pour moins cher.

Elle avance derrière son comptoir et me présente un étalage que je n'avais pas vu. Des portions individuelles. Parfait. Je prends trois gâteaux différents sous les conseils avisés de la jeune femme. Raven n'y verra que du feu. Je pourrais lui dire que je ne pouvais me décider et que j'ai ainsi voulu qu'on s'adonne à quelques tests culinaires. Je paye sans penser à Jaha et je file à l'adresse que mon GPS m'indique.

 _Lexa : Je suis en bas !_

 _Raven : 1839A, première porte à gauche, troisième étage, je laisse la porte entre-ouverte._

 _Lexa : Merci !_

Je fais le code, porte à gauche, trois étages par les escaliers, je pousse timidement la porte ouverte.

— Lexa !

Raven déboule d'un recoin de l'appartement pour m'accueillir. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'enlace sans que je ne puisse lui rendre son étreinte.

— Ça va, je dis en me détachant, je ne suis pas encore morte !

— J'y ai cru pendant un temps, tu ne répondais plus à mes messages. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas m'expliquer dans les moindres détails comment ton téléphone a lâché…

— Laisse-moi deviner, je réponds en lui tendant le paquet contenant les gâteaux, tu sais déjà que ça a un lien avec Clarke ?

— Évidemment ! Pour quelle amie me prends-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tu verras bien au moment du dessert !

— Allez, retire ton manteau, je vais te faire visiter !

Je m'exécute et elle commence par la cuisine où elle en profite pour déposer le paquet au frigo. C'est un beau petit appartement de jeune couple citadin. Le salaire de Raven est assez conséquent et celui de Miles doit l'être tout autant vu la superficie de l'endroit. Je suis presque jalouse, sans Jaha je pourrais m'offrir le même et en assumer le loyer seule. Je chasse cette idée et Raven m'amène au salon où elle a dressé la table.

— C'est sympas en tous cas ! je lâche en m'essayant.

— On essaie encore de le personnaliser mais c'est vrai qu'il rend bien mieux que lorsqu'on l'a visité !

— Vous en avez vu beaucoup ?

— Des tonnes… Soit ils n'étaient pas dans nos prix au final, soit quelqu'un nous passait devant. Celui-ci ne nous plaisait pas trop mais lorsqu'on nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'on était prioritaire pour être les nouveaux locataires, on s'est dit qu'on arriverait à l'arranger.

— Pour le moment c'est plutôt réussi !

— Et toi, tu ne cherches pas quelque chose de plus grand ?

— Si, mais je cherche vaguement, tant que je suis seule, mon studio me convient, je fais des économies comme ça !

Pur mensonge, je ne suis toujours pas prête à lui dévoiler ma part d'ombre.

— En parlant de célibat, rebondit Raven, je vais chercher l'entrée et tu me racontes où tu en es avec Clarke !

— Tu ne vas pas être déçue…

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle frétille en retournant dans la cuisine. C'est limite si elle ne court pas lorsqu'elle revient avec une sorte de tarte ma foi fort appétissante. Sous mon regard lubrique elle coupe une part et me sert.

— Clafoutis de tomates cerises.

— C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

— Hé, bien sûr ! Je crois que Miles est un peu tombée amoureux de moi car je cuisine merveilleusement bien…

— Il t'aime parce que tu es bonne à marier ?

— Chuuuuut, goûte avant de m'insulter !

Nous rions et je coupe un morceau. La tomate acidulée réveille mes papilles gustatives et mon ventre gronde.

— C'est délicieux…

Raven fait un geste de tête qui signifie « évidemment » et elle se sert avant de s'asseoir.

— Alors, Clarke ?

Je prends une grande inspiration.

— Par où commencer…

— Par le début ! Moi je me suis arrêtée au moment où tu m'as avoué que tu l'aimais et à votre tentative ratée de jouissance à ton domicile.

— J'aime ta façon de présenter les choses… On ne s'est pas vu depuis ?

— Pas depuis notre dernier tournage, apparemment madame est occupée avec Clarke !

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger…

— Allez, raconte !

J'avale une nouvelle bouchée de clafoutis pour remettre les idées dans l'ordre. Je tente de raconter à Raven avec le plus de détails possible, parfois en tapant dans le sexuel, le petit séjour que Clarke et moi avons passé dans la rivière et sous le pont. Elle m'écoute comme si je lui raconte une histoire à suspense. Je lui fais part de mes ressentis, de mes émotions, de ma souffrance. Elle doit m'interrompre pour apporter le plat principal : un succulent Poulet aux morilles qui n'aide pas à rendre mon discours plus limpide. Mais elle comprend, elle saisit les nuances des faits et des mes pensées. J'arrive à la réunion où je recroise enfin Clarke mais n'aborde pas les détails du contrat. Je ne veux pas lui avouer tout de suite que nous ne tournerons plus ensemble en duo Raven et moi. J'arrive à la soirée de la veille et je vois le visage de mon amie se transformer. A peine j'annonce le fait que Clarke m'a proposé d'être en « couple amical », qu'elle réagit :

— Elle est sérieuse ? Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

— J'ai accepté…

— Lexa !

— Quoi ?!

— Tu la laisses te manipuler ! s'emporte Raven. Elle fait comme si elle ressentait quelque chose pour toi qu'elle se refuse à assumer. Elle essaye de contourner le problème et te propose des solutions qui vont forcément te faire souffrir. Une amitié couple ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Elle veut quoi ? Coucher avec toi devant les caméras pour prendre son pied tranquille, puis après elle veut t'emmener dîner pour avoir l'impression d'être aimé, mais sans pouvoir rien te donner en retour ?

— Moi ça me va… Des moments de tendresse et de complicité amicaux, le sexe au travail.

— Tu te laisses faire aveuglément… Elle cherche à attirer ton attention. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut que tu l'aimes.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle était déjà assez ambiguë avec toi, mais c'est comme si lui avouer tes sentiments l'avait fait changer d'un coup. Comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'en profitant de ta présence elle pourrait se sentir aimer, se faire chouchouter, pour combler je ne sais quel manque qui doit subsister en elle.

— Et c'est si négatif que ça cette idée ?

— Tu vas forcément souffrir un jour ou l'autre. Ok au début ça va être magnifique. Vous allez prendre un pied fou en tournage, vous aurez sûrement des moments de complicité énorme dans la loge, vous irez au cinéma, elle viendra dormir chez toi, vous discuterez des heures. Toi tu auras l'impression d'être en couple, tu tomberas de plus en plus amoureuse. Mais petit à petit la réalité va refaire surface. Elle ne t'aime pas. Tu vas te rendre compte qu'elle prend aussi son pied avec les autres actrices, qu'elle a sûrement d'autres amies avec qui elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps. La jalousie va finir par te ronger, tes « je t'aime » sans retour seront ta perdition.

— Et si elle tombe amoureuse de moi ?

— Lexa…

J'avais posé mes couverts pour l'écouter mais sans les lâcher. Raven appose sa main sur la mienne toujours accrochée à mon couteau.

— Lexa, elle répète, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

— Mais, je bredouille, tu verrais la façon dont elle me regarde, et la manière dont elle me touche…

— Je sais Lexa, je l'ai vu faire. Moi aussi je me suis perdue dans son regard, moi aussi je me suis laissée aller à ses caresses…

— Non… Il y a autre chose avec moi…

— Lexa, c'est une actrice de films pornographiques…

Son énoncé me choc. Oui et alors ? Elle est bien amoureuse de Miles, non ? Oui mais ce n'est pas sur un plateau qu'elle l'a rencontré… Alors, alors depuis le début je n'aurais pas su décrypter les signaux ? Depuis le début j'aurais cru plaire à Clarke alors qu'elle ne faisait que son travail ? Non… Je l'ai vu jouer avec Raven, c'était différent… Non, elle m'a proposé à moi de former un couple, pas à une autre… Mais je suis Aphrodite, elle est Vénus… Non…

— Mais, je, après, on est allé chez moi et…

— Et laisse-moi deviner, ça a donné la même chose que le soir de l'anniversaire de Miles ? Vous vous êtes précipitées l'une sur l'autre et ça n'a abouti à rien ?

— Oui mais…

— Mais à côté il y a eu un moment de tendresse. Dis-moi Lexa, elle t'a embrassée dans la loge avant votre premier tournage ?

— Oui, comment tu sais ça ?

— Parce qu'elle m'a embrassée aussi. Et que je serais prête à parier qu'elle embrasse chaque fille avant de tourner.

— De toute façon, je réponds en m'énervant, ça n'arrivera plus.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Alie nous a fait signer des nouveaux contrats. Il me reste un tournage avec Niyhla, Clarke doit encore tourner avec Luna, et après nous devenons exclusives. Je reste Aphrodite. Elle devient Vénus. Alie nous pose en couple phare des Filles de Sappho. Aphrodite ne tournera qu'avec Vénus.

Raven ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Elle réfléchit, se lève, débarrasse nos assiettes et retourne dans la cuisine. Elle revient avec le paquet qui contient les desserts. Elle le pose sur la table, se rassoit et me regarde dans les yeux.

— Ça veut dire que je ne tournerais plus jamais avec toi ?

— Pas seule à seule. Alie va instaurer un système de trio.

Je lui explique vaguement le concept détailé dans les contrats que nous avions signés. Par mois, deux vidéos duo, une vidéo trio, un shooting photo. Les sondages pour choisir la fille du trio, les élections pour désigner de nouvelles Aphrodite et Vénus. Je lui révèle aussi l'acquisition du terrain pour des nouveaux locaux et l'idée d'engager de nouvelles actrices. Mon explication terminée, Raven ne réagit pas. Alors je reprends sur le sujet précédent :

— Donc elle n'embrassera plus une autre actrice hors des tournages. Peut-être qu'elle fait ça uniquement dans le but d'entrer à fond dans le jeu d'Alie, mais moi ça me va Raven. J'ai tellement souffert de la disparition de Costia, je ne peux pas laisser filer Clarke. Au pire je souffre, mais je ne pourrais jamais souffrir plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà enduré, au mieux elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

Mon explication ne semble cependant pas l'atteindre. Ses doigts caressent le carton blanc lisse dans lequel sont rangés les gâteaux.

— On ne tournera plus toutes les deux… chuchote Raven le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Avec Clarke. Ou alors si un jour tu es élue Vénus et que je reste Aphrodite. Ce dont je doute, sans vouloir te vexer-

— Tu es la toute première avec qui j'ai tourné, me coupe Raven. Quand je suis arrivée chez LFS j'étais tétanisée. Si j'ai tenu tout ce temps c'est parce que j'aime tourner avec toi. Bien sûr j'aime tourner avec les autres, tu sais que je fais ce métier pour être comblée sexuellement et pouvoir vivre libre et heureuse, mais avec toi… Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de différent. C'est toujours un plaisir de jouer avec toi, jamais une contrainte, cette complexité… J'aurais pu être Vénus moi, mais Clarke… Non seulement elle est venue tout gâcher, mais en plus elle va te faire du mal… Et je vais te perdre.

— Raven, non… On est amie toi et moi maintenant. On sera toujours proche. Et puis il y aura d'autres filles, tu trouveras sûrement des complicités avec elles aussi.

— Mais je m'en fiche des autres filles, c'est toi que je veux…

Encore une fois un choc me traverse. Je n'avais pas vu cette attirance qu'elle avait pour moi. Je ne pensais qu'à de l'amitié. Mais d'ailleurs ça ne doit être que cela. Raven est tout simplement en train de regretter le fait que nous ne pourrions plus parcourir nos corps avec autant de perfection qu'avant. C'est ça qui va lui manquer, nos moments de complicité tendre.

Je regarde la main de mon amie caresser encore le carton d'emballage. Elle en fait le tour, se pique le doigt sur les quatre coins, puis elle se lève pour venir à ma hauteur. Je la regarde faire. Sa main attrape mon menton et le relève vers son visage. Sans plus attendre elle fonce sur ma bouche. Le baiser me replace en un flash sur un plateau de tournage. J'ai l'impression que des spots et des caméras sont braqués sur moi. Mais lorsqu'elle se décolle, nous sommes toujours dans son salon. Mon cœur palpite.

— Accorde-moi une dernière fois s'il te plaît.

— Raven…

— Fais comme si nous étions sur un plateau.

Elle ne sait pas que c'est déjà ce que mon cerveau m'avait commandé.

— S'il te plaît.

Ses prunelles m'implorent. Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard. Et ce qui me blesse le plus c'est qu'il ressemble à celui de Clarke. Cette même envie de me posséder. Raven aussi en est capable en privé, sans pour autant ressentir des sentiments pour moi.

— Et Miles ? je demande pour lui rappeler que ce serait tout de même de la tromperie.

— Je l'aime. Toi je te désire. C'est différent. Il comprendra.

— Et moi ? Tu penses à ce que moi j'ai envie ? Tu veux me forcer à coucher avec toi ?

— C'est ton métier, non ?

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois baiser avec toutes mes partenaires en dehors des plateaux !

— Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

— Tu es mon amie.

— D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Clarke aussi.

A cette phrase elle se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de la repousser qu'elle glisse son genoux sur la chaise pour buter entre mes cuisses. Le contact me fait réaliser que son baiser m'avait excitée. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Moi aussi j'aime tourner avec Raven, à moi aussi ça va me manquer.

Je me donne une force incroyable et pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser tout en gardant le contact entre nos lèvres. Je la sens rire contre ma bouche lorsqu'elle comprend que j'entre enfin dans son jeu. Je trouve ce qu'il y a de plus proche, le canapé, et je lui ordonne silencieusement de s'y allonger. Je la rejoins et prends ma position dominatrice d'Aphrodite.

Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure, lui aspire légèrement, et nos langues qui se connaissent si bien se rencontrent. Mes doigts viennent titiller la peau de ses clavicules que son pull au col large me laisse le loisir de redécouvrir. La laine m'empêche d'accéder correctement à son corps, je passe mes mains en dessous pour caresser son ventre et ses côtes mais ce n'est pas assez. Je le fais glisser vers le haut et le lui retire. Elle se mord la lèvre en constatant que je la désir moi aussi. Son buste libre je peux y déposer une multitude de baisers. Ceux que je place sur les épaules et dans le cou la font trembler. J'atteins sa mâchoire et de nouveau sa bouche.

— Les desserts vont réchauffer, chuchote Raven contre moi.

Loin de trouver cette phrase complètement hors contexte, une idée me traverse l'esprit car je suis bien de son avis. Je lui lèche le bout du nez et pose un doigt sur sa poitrine pour lui intimer de rester allongée puis je me lève en direction de la table. J'ouvre le paquet de la pâtisserie et regarde la petite tarte aux fraises qui m'appelle. Je l'attrape le plus doucement possible et la pose sur la table basse en face du canapé. J'en décroche une fraise recouverte de gelée sucrée que je porte à ma bouche. Je reviens à califourchon sur Raven et fait glisser le bout de fraise le long de son épaule, de sa clavicule puis de sa mâchoire, avant de déposer le fruit sur sa langue qu'elle me tend. Nous croquons en même temps dans la chaire rouge et l'acte se termine en baiser sucré et collant. Nous nous écartons pour mastiquer et avaler avant qu'elle plaque sa main contre ma nuque pour demander un nouveau baiser.

Tout en l'embrassant, à tâtons, j'attrape une nouvelle fraise. Cette fois elle me la vole pour l'avaler sans partager. Je grogne faussement et en prends une nouvelle que je mange effrontément sous ses yeux. Sa main trouve la tartelette et elle partage le quatrième fruit avec moi. Nous recommençons ce manège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le fond de tarte.

Raven prend ma main dans la sienne, caresse doucement l'intérieur de ma paume et porte mes doigts sucrés à sa bouche. Elle les suce avidement pour en retirer tout le sucre et le collant pâtissier. Elle libère ma main et me donne accès à l'ouverture de son soutient gorge que je retire sans trop de sensualité. L'excitation a presque anesthésié mon bas ventre et mes jambes. Sans lui demander son aide, je retire moi-même mon pull et ma brassière. Puis je me jette sur son jean pour l'ouvrir. Elle m'aide à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Je pose une léchouille çà et là avant de retrouver sa langue. Ses mains passent entre nous pour ouvrir la boucle de ma ceinture et ma braguette. Elle me force à stopper notre baiser et porte ses doigts à sa bouche. Je reconnais ceux qui avaient saisi les fraises. Comme pour les miens précédemment, elle suce ses doigts pour les rendre limpides. Puis elle les glisse contre mon abdomen et atterrit directement dans ma culotte. Le contact me vivifie. Je laisse échapper un gémissement d'aise. Je retrouve mes sensations. Malgré le jean et la culotte qui font barrière, sa main glisse contre moi avec cette facilité que nous avons toujours eu. Je l'embrasse pour profiter de l'instant, je suce sa langue et sa bouche, j'en mets partout. D'une main je me retiens sur le canapé, de l'autre je descends pour lui pincer un téton. Raven aussi se met à souffler à et gémir.

Bien vite ma main aussi passe dans le sous-vêtement qui lui reste. Je glisse si bien contre elle que je peux y pénétrer un doigt sans aucune difficulté. Lorsque j'atteins son point le plus sensible, que j'ai appris à reconnaître avec les années, elle me croque la lèvre et accélère entre mes cuisses.

Le désir est aussi fort qu'avec Clarke sauf qu'aujourd'hui je jouis. J'ai beaucoup joui avec Raven en tournage, elle a beaucoup joui avec moi. Je sais à quoi cela ressemble, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est différent. Nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de surjouer. Je me laisse complètement aller. Personne ne m'avait provoqué d'orgasme en privé depuis Costia. Je profite du moment, j'accepte mes sens qui vibrent de bonheur, je mords le cou de Raven lorsque le moment devient trop intense. Puis je laisse mon corps se relâcher au rythme de mes gémissements qui se réduisent petit à petit.

Raven me laisse reprendre mes esprits mais me ramène à la réalité de son désir en pénétrant mon regard avec intensité. Elle veut jouir elle aussi. Je recommence les va-et-vient en elle et j'ajoute quelques succions de ses tétons. Elle retrouve vite le rythme qu'elle avait perdu en me laissant aller, et son orgasme l'atteint d'une façon bien différente à ce que j'ai l'habitude de lui voir faire. Ses joues rosissent, elle retient quelques respirations, elle ne couine pas comme pour faire plaisir à un futur spectateur masculin. Sous la pulpe de mon doigt je sens son vagin gonfler. Je fais encore quelques va-et-vient et je la laisse redescendre.

Je me retire, remonte embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire, et ses mains trouve mes joues pour me ramener contre ses lèvres. Le baiser et encore un peu sucré. Il est chaleureux. Semblable à celui des amants qui se sont découverts pour la première fois.

— Merci, me souffle Raven en glissant son nez contre le mien.

Pour lui répondre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, je glisse une dernière fois sur sa langue.

* * *

 _ **Que dire que dire, cette scène aura son importance pour les réflexions de Lexa quant à Clarke, ce n'était pas juste pour faire coucher ensemble Raven et Lexa, je vous le promets !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous passez un bel été !**_


	26. Miles II

_**Hey ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Chapitre 25, je viens d'avoir 25 ans, ce timing est magnifique (oui je raconte ma vie oui héhé). Désolée du retard, l'inspiration va et vient sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, puis les vacances, enfin, vous savez !**_

 _ **Petit résumé pour celles qui en ont besoin, on en était à Lexa qui couchait avec Raven juste après que celle-ci l'ai engueulée pour avoir accepté le proposition de Clarke d'être « un couple amical ».**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec la suite direct, enjoy !**_

* * *

— Je voudrais te rappeler, me dit Raven alors que nous nous redressons pour nous asseoir sur le canapé, que tu m'as promis de demander à Alie que le premier trio de Clarke et toi soit avec moi.

— A moins de trafiquer les sondages, je ne vois pas trop comment faire ça… Mais si tu veux mon avis…

— … tout le monde va voter pour moi.

Elle complète ma phrase sans mal car c'est la pure vérité. Elle est la plus populaire après moi. Après Clarke maintenant. Nous savons déjà que le publique va demander de nous voir toutes les trois.

Nous rions, un peu bêtes, nous nous regardons gênées. Puis nous comprenons. Nous comprenons que c'était la dernière fois que nous faisions l'amour ainsi. Je regarde son buste nu offert à mes seuls yeux pour cet ultime instant. Elle regarde mes seins puis mes épaules. Ses yeux se posent ensuite sur le fond de tarte vide.

— Au moins les fraises étaient bonnes, dit mon amie en s'emparant du reste de gâteau et en croquant dans la pâte.

— Il y en a deux autres si tu veux terminer ce repas.

— Avec plaisir.

Nous nous rhabillons tranquillement, sans nous presser, sans honte. Nous passons à la cuisine pour nous laver les mains, chacune notre tour nous allons uriner, puis nous revenons prendre nos places initiales dans le salon, sur les chaises, autour des deux desserts qu'il nous reste. Nous les partageons et commençons à les déguster.

— T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée toute cette histoire avec Clarke ?

— Non, je sais que ça peut tourner très mal, je réponds en profitant du chocolat qui fond sur ma langue, mais j'ai envie de prendre le risque. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà beaucoup souffert, je n'ai presque rien à perdre.

— Tu es assez coriace, hein ?

— La vie a fait que…

— J'espère sincèrement qu'elle pourra tomber amoureuse de toi Lexa, tu le mérites…

— Merci…

Nous mangeons nos desserts en faisant passer l'instant sensuel que nous avons partagé plus tôt pour quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Et ce n'était que cela. Deux être prédisposés et consentant pour s'unir et prendre du plaisir. Si j'avais su un jour que mon métier m'amènerait là…

Nous faisons la vaisselle en plaisantant lorsque la clef tourne dans la serrure. Ni Raven ni moi n'avons l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. On entend des vêtements qui sont retirés et posés au porte manteau, puis Miles passe la porte avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour Lexa !

— Hey !

Il s'avance vers moi pour m'étreindre un instant puis dépose un léger baiser sur la bouche de sa compagne.

— Tu es déjà là ? lui demande Raven.

— Jason devait se préparer pour un rencard ce soir !

— Oh je vois, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait déjeuner avec toi.

— Il voulait des conseils, tout à fait.

— Tiens, je m'exclame pour entrer dans la discussion tandis que j'essuie toujours les assiettes, vous ne m'avez pas raconté votre rencontre !

Raven sourit amoureusement et se tourne vers son copain pour lui laisser le loisir de répondre. Il attrape le deuxième torchon et se met à nous aider tout en racontant :

— Tous les jours à la même heure je prends le même train pour rentrer chez moi. Toujours exactement le même train. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Raven il y avait un grève des transports. Mon train était supprimé, j'ai dû attendre le suivant. J'étais sur le quai depuis quelques minutes quand j'ai vu Raven arriver. Elle ne semblait pas énervée ni perturbée par cette grève, c'était donc qu'elle attendait son train habituel. Je l'ai regardée, elle ne m'a pas vu. Le train est arrivé, je n'ai pas osé monter dans le même wagon. Le soir, impossible de penser à autre chose que cette fille que j'avais croisé sur ce quai. Le lendemain, la grève terminée, j'ai fait exprès de rater mon train pour espérer la croiser sur le quai. Elle n'y était pas. Mais j'ai recommencé. Pendant une semaine j'ai loupé mon train pour prendre le suivant. Et enfin, un jour, je l'ai revu. C'était forcément un signe. Je suis allée lui parler.

— Forcément, continue Raven, je ne travaille pas tous les jours alors je n'étais pas sur ce quai très souvent. Tu l'aurais vu quand il est venu à moi, tout timide. Et je l'ai reconnu. Je l'avais vu moi aussi, ce jour de grève. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Mais avec toutes mes expériences déçues, à aucun moment je n'aurais pensée à aller lui parler. Il était un bel homme parmi tant d'autre croisés dans les transports en commun. Je l'ai reconnu donc, et il m'a saluée.

— Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais très jolie, mystérieuse, pas la meilleure technique d'approche je l'admets.

— J'ai cru qu'il m'avait reconnue par LFS, mais j'ai vu dans son regard que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses yeux qui pouvait le trahir. Alors je l'ai laissé me faire la discussion et on a échangé nos numéros.

— Je lui ai envoyé un message pour l'inviter à boire un verre.

— Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, conclut Raven, dans ce bel appartement.

— Digne d'un film, je réponds les yeux remplis d'étoiles, c'est vraiment adorable. Heureusement que tu as eu le courage d'aller lui parler Miles.

— Et heureusement que je n'ai pas fuit en pensant que c'était un fan malhonnête.

— Tu as mis du temps à lui avouer ce que tu fais dans la vie ? je demande en commençant à ranger la vaisselle à sa place sous les indications de Miles.

— Tu me l'as dit assez vite il me semble, répond le garçon, tu ne voulais pas que ce soit un secret entre nous.

— Je voulais être honnête. Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit en face. Par message, je t'ai même envoyé une vidéo !

Ils rient tous les deux, Miles rougit presque.

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai, il confirme, je l'ai regardée en me demandant ce que la vie était en train de me préparer haha ! Ça m'a effrayé un peu j'avoue. Sortir avec une pornstar du lesbien… Mais bon, j'ai fait cinq années d'études de Droit pour finir par devenir comptable dans une grosse banque, alors qui étais-je pour juger du parcours de cette fille ? On ne fait pas toujours ce dont on rêve, et quand bien même c'était le métier qu'elle voulait vraiment faire ! Que m'importe son sort puisque l'amour dicte sa loi. Et je commençais déjà à tomber amoureux…

Raven passe un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et frotte son nez contre le sien. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui pince légèrement la joue avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

— En sommes ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je réagis.

— Oh ça a été difficile au début, m'explique Raven, sur tous les plans, sentimentaux et sexuels, on a eu des disputes, des coups durs, mais c'est la vie je suppose. A nous de nous battre, ou non !

Sur cette conclusion nous passons au salon. En regard ant le canapé j'ai comme une sueur froide qui me gagne. J'ai l'impression que Miles va deviner ce que nous avons fait. Et pourtant je comprends déjà que dès mon départ, Raven lui expliquera la vérité. Mais il ne dit rien et nous prenons place à trois sur le sofa.

— Ça va avec Clarke toi ?

C'est Miles qui me pose la question.

— Oui, il ajoute devant mon air confus, Raven me raconte tout…

— Je vois…

— Désolée, répond mon amie en baissant la tête et en joignant ses mains devant son visage.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Écoute, Raven te donnera sûrement plus de détails, mais pour faire court, pour l'instant ça avance tout doucement. On verra bien…

Miles me frotte l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et me sourit. Ils vont bien ensemble. C'est comme s'ils étaient semblables. Comme un air de fratrie dans leurs visages et dans leurs comportements. Pensée étrange mais qui ne me fait les apprécier ensemble qu'encore plus. Comme si ce lien fraternel imaginaire les lie. Finalement, ne devenons-nous pas frère et sœur des personnes que nous aimons ? La formation d'une famille non par la naissance mais par la rencontre est tout aussi puissante que les liens sanguins.

Après quelques temps à bavarder je décide de retourner chez moi. Raven me prend dans ses bras chaleureusement pour me saluer. Malgré la présence de Miles et le goût toujours présent de la peau de mon amie sur mon palet, je peux la serrer contre moi en toute quiétude et faire demi tour sans regret.

Ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour que je commence à réaliser certaines choses. Je pensais – et l'idée avait été aggravé par les propos que Raven m'avait tenus à ce déjeuner – que je n'arrivais pas à aller jusqu'à la jouissance avec Clarke parce que nous étions des actrices de films érotiques et que par nature nous étions programmées à jouir, ou à simuler, devant une caméra. Ce métier nous condamnant à ne pas atteindre l'orgasme en privé. Sauf que je venais de prendre un plaisir insoupçonnable et achevé avec Raven. Raven qui est tout autant que Clarke ou moi, et même peut-être plus que Clarke, une actrice de films pornographiques. C'est donc que le problème ne vient pas de moi, mais bel et bien de Clarke ou de sa présence. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est actrice, ce n'est pas parce que nous jouons devant des caméras que nous n'arrivons pas à aller au bout en privé, c'est parce qu'elle est Clarke et que je suis Lexa. Il y a quelque chose en elle et en moi qui nous empêche de consommer notre amour pleinement. De mon côté, je sais pertinemment qu'il y a le souvenir de Costia, sa présence constante à mon esprit, qui m'empêche de me libérer pleinement. Là où Raven, simple amie à laquelle je n'attache que du désir sexuel et sensuel et non un attrait sentimental, ne me replonge pas dans mes souvenirs de Costia, Clarke, avec laquelle je tombe un peu plus chaque fois en amour, me ramène forcément à ma seule référence de ce sentiment qui me consume. Mais du côté de Clarke, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut la bloquer. Il y a forcément quelque chose. Comme me l'a expliqué Raven, elle a un fort attrait pour moi sans vouloir pour autant l'assumer. Et comme Clarke elle-même me l'avait dit « ce serait malsain ». Comment donc était-elle arrivée à me proposer cette option de couple-amitié ? Où était passé la chose si malsaine hier soir ? Envolée ? Ou bien Clarke avait réussi à en faire abstraction quand je n'arrivais pas du tout à mettre Costia derrière moi ?

Je descends à ma station toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Je manque de me prendre un lampadaire dont je connais pourtant l'emplacement exacte étant donné le nombre de fois où j'avais souhaité apaiser ma colère en y envoyant mon pied.

Raven avait-elle eu raison de me dire que Clarke jouait avec moi ? Pas si sûre, mais peut-être. De toute façon, nous allions quand même devoir jouer ensemble en studio, alors autant profiter de sa proposition et me laisser inviter au cinéma pour passer des moments de joie avec elle. Je m'inquiéterai plus tard des avertissements de mon amie et collègue.

Mon dernier tournage avec Niyhla, mon dernier tournage en duo avec une autre fille que Clarke. Ce qui veut dire aussi que je ne tournerais jamais seule avec les futures nouvelles ? Alie n'en avait pas parlé, et aucun caractère, même écrit en tout petit, n'en faisait mention dans le contrat. Bien que l'idée de ne tourner qu'avec Clarke, une fille que j'aime, me réjouit car elle m'éloigne, dans mon esprit du moins, de la pornographie, les moments intimes particuliers avec chaque fille vont me manquer. Plus particulièrement Niyhla. Raven aussi, bien sûr, mais nous sommes amies maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Niyhla hors d'un plateau. En espérant qu'elle prenne la nouvelle d'une façon différente à celle de Raven…

Niyhla me salue avec sa chaleur habituelle en pénétrant dans la loge alors que je me maquille. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais.

— J'ai appris que c'était notre dernier tournage en duo.

— Ah, je ne pensais pas qu'Alie vous avait déjà prévenues.

— Elle a envoyé un mail groupé pour nous parler des nouveaux locaux et d'Aphrodite et Vénus. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas reçu.

— En effet, Clarke et moi étions dans son bureau il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle vous a parlé des trios ?

Ma collègue hoche la tête. Elle se poste derrière moi et me masse doucement les épaules en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai l'eyeliner dans la main.

— Ça va aller pour toi Lexa ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Cette Clarke…

Son inquiétude que je lis dans son regard me réchauffe le cœur. Un sourire étire mes traits. Je dépose délicatement le flacon de maquillage sur la coiffeuse et je me retourne pour la regarder directement. Dans le mouvement elle est forcée de lâcher mes épaules.

— Ne t'en fais pas Niyhla, je suis entre de bonnes mains. C'est une belle opportunité de carrière tout ça pour moi. Et puis pour vous aussi.

— Pour nous ?

— Je vous ferais moins d'ombre si je tourne moins avec vous.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses je suppose… Mais tu seras aussi plus sur le devant de l'affiche !

— Je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'engageant auprès d'Alie !

— Dis-moi, à propos d'Alie, il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander, mais je n'ai jamais osé. C'est peut-être ma dernière occasion aujourd'hui alors…

— L'heure tourne Niyhla, je lui dis entourant ses poignets de mes mains, mais après le tournage ce sera avec plaisir que je répondrais à tes questions.

Son sourire pour toute réponse et elle commence à se préparer pendant que je termine.

Durant le tournage j'essaie de profiter au maximum. Un peu comme avec Raven. Sauf que là j'ai bien conscience que nous sommes sur le plateau. Mais ma partenaire s'applique, c'est comme si elle y met encore plus de tendresse qu'à l'habitude. J'aime à croire que je vais lui manquer. Finalement nous formons tous une petite famille et dès qu'il y a le moindre changement nos cœurs s'en retrouvent bouleversés. Il est vrai que chaque départ d'une actrice est une chose difficile. Ici je ne m'en vais pas pourtant, mais elles ont dû comprendre les changements que tout ce remue-ménage va apporter. Quelques actrices avaient quitté la boîte depuis sa création, et ç'avait toujours été une déchirure. Tant pour les actrices que pour les équipes, ou même Alie. On finit par s'habituer à ces corps, à ces gémissements, à cette ambiance si particulière. On apprend à faire connaissance, dans les loges, au détour de certains évènements, pendant les moments de pauses, et même sans avoir trop l'occasion d'échanger sur des sujets profonds, on s'habitue à la présence de chacune et chacun. Un départ de technicien reste compliqué aussi. Une grande famille.

Et c'est comme si Alie avait joué de cette situation. Le scénario du jour met rapidement en scène deux femmes qui se disent au revoir avant une longue séparation. Nous arrivons après les jouissances et je dois faire mes adieux à Niyhla. Je m'étire, encore toute engourdie par l'orgasme, et me retourne pour me mettre sur elle. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Réellement avec tendresse. Puis je me redresse pour me mettre sur les genoux, elle me suit. La jouissance est derrière nous, elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Tout en restant proches, nous nous levons du lit et nous enlaçons en gardant le contact de nos lèvres.

— Coupez.

Anya nous interrompt mais ma partenaire et moi terminons l'échange de langues. Niyhla se penche contre mon oreille et murmure un très léger « tu vas me manquer » qui me fait rougir. Nous nous détachons et Nathan nous apporte nos peignoirs. L'équipe n'a pas l'air au courant. Tant mieux, cela évite trop de sentimentalisme qui aurait pu causer mes larmes. Foutue sensibilité.

Nous retournons dans la loge et après la douche j'invite ma collègue à me poser sa question. Nous prenons place sur la banquette. Elle me regarde, hésite, et se lance :

— Il y a une rumeur qui a toujours circulé entre les filles, mais nous avons toujours fait bien attention à ce qu'elle n'arrive jamais à tes oreilles.

La nouvelle me choque. On parlait de moi dans mon dos ? Soudain j'ai peur, toutes les filles seraient au courant depuis le début de ce que j'ai fait à Costia ? Mais elle continue et efface mes doutes.

— Apparemment Alie et toi étiez en couple et c'est comme ça que LFS est né. Ou selon certaines variantes, elle t'a en quelque sorte recrutée pour tourner une vidéo pornographique et vous auriez couché ensemble pour la première.

Sa révélation me fait presque rire tant je suis soulagée face à cette bêtise.

— Et d'où cela vient ?

— Principalement du fait que la date de la création de l'entreprise est plus ancienne que la date des premières vidéos en ligne sur le site. On se demande donc si des vidéos ont existé avant, qui jouer dedans, et pourquoi elles ont été supprimées.

— Et tu m'en parles aujourd'hui parce que ?

— Parce que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Mais je n'en parlerais pas aux autres si tu ne veux pas.

— Tu peux, ce n'est pas un secret d'état.

Et je compte bien lui raconter la vérité. Alie a supprimé les vidéos parce que Costia est morte, il suffit que je lui dise que Costia a démissionné. Mais tout cela veut dire qu'il n'y a que Clarke qui connaît Les Filles de Sappho depuis ses tout débuts. Personne n'est au courant pour Costia. Clarke m'avait parlé d'elle. Clarke était une fan de la première heure. Soudain l'idée me frappe, Clarke me connaît depuis le début, depuis toutes ces années… J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser en racontant à Niyhla.

 _Sept ans auparavant_

 _Charmaine avait quitté Alie et l'appartement depuis deux mois maintenant. Costia et moi avions dû ramasser notre amie à la petite cuillère, mais de jour en jour elle allait mieux. Cependant elle ne nous avait toujours pas expliqué les raisons de leur rupture sur laquelle ma petite amie et moi n'arrivions pas à mettre de mot._

 _Nous étions toutes les trois installées sur le petit balcon de l'appartement attenant au salon. Nos chaises à moitié à l'extérieur, à moitié à l'intérieur. Il était tard, la nuit était déjà là, nous buvions des cocktails surdosés depuis quelques heures déjà, et Alie et Costia enchaînaient les cigarettes. Leurs voix commençaient à devenir graves à cause de toutes ces substances. L'air était frais mais l'ambiance un peu lourde bien que nous nous amusions. Alie, pour le temps d'une soirée et aidée par l'ivresse, semblait profiter enfin depuis sa séparation._

— _Les filles, intervient Alie en levant son verre à la Lune, il faut que je vous demande une chose très importante._

 _Costia et moi nous regardâmes, nous aussi imprégnées par l'alcool mais visiblement quand même un peu plus lucides que nous hébergeuse, sans comprendre d'où elle tenait cette vivacité soudaine._

— _Il faut que je vous explique pourquoi Charmaine m'a laissée, dit-elle donnant l'impression de complètement changer de sujet._

— _Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet Alie, intervint Costia en posant sa main sur son bras._

 _Alie était entre nous deux. Je fis un signe du regard à Costia lui indiquant de laisser faire._

— _Je n'ai plus le choix, poursuivit notre amie, elle est partie pour une raison précise et j'ai besoin de vous. Sinon elle m'aurait quitté pour rien._

 _Costia avait définitivement décidé de la laisser parler. Nous la regardions et l'écoutions avec intérêt._

— _C'est compliqué ce que je vais vous demander, alors je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est nullement le destin que j'avais collé sur vous la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré dans ce centre où l'on vous a recueilli. Si je vous le demande à vous c'est parce que je vous aime, que vous êtes mes amies, et aussi parce que vous galérez à trouver un travail, une pierre deux coups on va dire…_

 _Elle but une gorgée sentant que son récit devenait confus. Elle avala lentement en fermant les yeux. Tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser, tout cela dans un silence qui nous laissait le loisir d'entendre son cœur battre vite. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en tête ?_

— _J'ai un rêve, reprit Alie en rouvrant les yeux vers la Lune, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le réaliser. Ce rêve, Charmaine n'était pas d'accord avec. Elle l'a toujours connu et puisque je ne l'accomplissais pas, elle restait avec moi. Mais dernièrement mes envies d'aller jusqu'au bout ont commencé à me démanger de plus en plus. Il faut que je le fasse, parce qu'il faut que j'accomplisse dans la vie ce que je désir, pour m'épanouir. Charmaine n'a pas compris que j'avais besoin de ça pour être entière, elle pensait pouvoir me suffire. Elle a été déçu en apprenant que ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle est partie. Mais elle est surtout partie parce qu'elle n'accepte pas._

 _J'essayai de m'accrocher à ces mots car son discours abstrait avait du mal à être absorbé par mon esprit. Je ne voyais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. J'avais toujours pensé que son rêve était d'aider les personnes en difficultés, ce qu'elle faisait avec son poste au refuge dans lequel nous l'avions rencontrée._

— _Vous connaissez mon Amour pour les femmes ? demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. Vous connaissez mon Amour pour leurs corps et leurs courbes ? J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir les mettre en valeur. De pouvoir retranscrire leurs beautés, de pouvoir transmettre leurs désirs et leurs passions. J'ai longtemps cherché le meilleur moyen. Le Peinture ? La Photographie ? Le Cinéma ? J'ai essayé tous ces Arts, aucun ne m'a comblé pleinement. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Comme si chacun de ces supports, de part leur nature propre, me brimait à un moment où à un autre. Et c'est là que j'ai compris où cela bloquait. Les peintures, les photos et les films ne sont que des supports. Mais je ne veux pas un support, je veux que la Femme en elle-même soit l'Art._

 _Alie était à présent transportée par son discours. Elle agitait son verre pour allier ses gestes à sa parole. Je jurerais que des étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Mais c'était sûrement une hallucination causée par l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines._

— _La Pornographie ! s'exclama soudainement Alie._

— _Hein ? questionna Costia qui fut presque giflée par le mot._

— _La Pornographie, répéta Alie, c'est le moyen le plus direct pour me rapprocher de ce dont j'ai envie. Mettre en image le Désir de la Femme. Le désir entre femmes. Je pourrais filmer des corps, des bouches qui s'ouvrent, des langues qui se croisent, des cuisses qui se serrent, des fesses qui se relâchent, des sexes qui gonflent, des cheveux que la transpiration souille. C'est ça, le moyen le plus direct._

 _Là je compris. D'un coup je compris ce qu'elle allait nous demander. Pendant un quart de seconde mon cerveau m'offrit une vision future de ce qu'allait être ma vie, nue devant une caméra. L'idée ne me choqua pas. Costia semblait perdue et presque en colère. Mais elle laissa Alie aller jusqu'au bout de son idée._

— _C'est là que j'ai besoin de vous les filles. Je n'ai jamais osé sauter le pas. Principalement parce que j'ai bien trop peur d'aller trouver des femmes pour leur demander de faire l'amour devant moi, sans aucune garantie de compensation financière. Mais j'ai un projet, un énorme projet, et comme tout projet il faut commencer petit pour grandir par la suite._

 _Ses bras s'ouvrirent comme pour accueillir la Lune toute entière._

— _J'ai peur de comprendre, l'interrompit Costia, tu nous demandes de jouer pour toi ?_

— _Pas de jouer ! répondit Alie vexée. J'aimerais vous filmer pendant que vous faites l'amour. Je veux capturer votre désir l'une pour l'autre, et vos corps enlacés._

— _Jamais !_

 _Costia se leva d'un bon en jetant son verre à terre. Il se brisa sur le sol bétonné du balcon. Alie recula ses pieds par réflexe._

— _Et quoi ?! continua Costia toujours debout. Après tu vas la poster en ligne en espérant faire des vues, devenir connue, faire de plus en plus de vidéos, jusqu'au jour où tu pourras en retirer de l'argent et monter une société ?!_

— _L'énervement te fait devenir très perspicace Costia._

— _Arrête de plaisanter Alie, c'est sérieux !_

— _Je suis très sérieuse !_

 _Alie se leva à son tour. Elle fit face à Costia._

— _Ce n'est pas avec un regard pervers que je veux faire ça, mais avec un regard artistique._

— _Et les mecs qui regarderont les vidéos, tu penses que ce sera avec un regard artistique ?!_

— _Soit, soit mais… A qui d'autre je pourrais demander ? Vous êtes mon meilleur choix… On pourrait aller loin toutes les trois. Réfléchit Costia._

 _Alie posa ses mains sur les épaules de ma copine._

— _On vous claque toutes les portes au nez parce que vous n'avez pas de diplômes. Vous avez rompu tous liens avec vos familles et vos amis. Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûterait ? Rien ! Au pire on supprime les vidéos et je pourrais mourir en sachant que j'ai tout tenté, au mieux, on monte une entreprise et on en vit._

 _Maintenant Alie avait attiré l'attention de Costia. Et elle marquait un point, nous n'avions aucune ressource monétaire. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. En mon fort intérieur j'estimais que nous devions essayer. Après tout, Alie nous hébergeait gratuitement depuis des mois. Ce fut à mon tout de me mettre debout pour aller les rejoindre._

— _Ça pourrait être marrant Costia, dis-je en massant ses épaules et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, un peu de piment dans nos vies, et une façon de remercier Alie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous._

 _Costia ne répondit pas. Je sentais qu'elle regardait Alie, en tous cas Alie regardait Costia. Puis cette dernière se retourna vers moi et me fixa durement._

— _Il va falloir être plus convaincantes…_

 _Elle me sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Alie et moi la regardâmes pénétrer dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres._

— _Je vais lui parler Alie, promis-je, elle finira par céder._

 _Ma sauveuse me lança un sourire que je n'avais pas vu sur son visage depuis sa rupture. Il me réchauffa le cœur._

* * *

 _ **Enfin j'ai pu vous écrire le moment où Alie a demandé à Lexa et Costia d'être actrices de X pour elle. J'attendais d'écrire ce passage avec impatience et j'espère que vous aurait aimé le lire autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, il me reste une semaine de vacances, mais après je tenterais de m'y remettre (aussi en parallèle avec Else-World) avec entrain et sérieux !**_

 _ **En attendant je vous souhaite un beau mois d'août !**_


	27. Lexa II

_**Bonjouuuuur ! Pardon encore une fois pour ce moment d'absence. Une grosse panne d'inspiration, ah la fameuse page blanche ! Mais ça revient petit à petit, donc les pauses entre les chapitres devraient s'amoindrir.**_

 _ **Pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire, dans le chapitre précédant, Niyhla demandait à Lexa comment elle avait commencé à travailler pour LFS et Alie. S'en était suivi un flash-back de la demande d'Alie à Lexa et Costia. Ce chapitre recommence au présent, Niyhla et Lexa sont dans la loge.**_

 _ **J'espère que votre été s'est bien passé !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

— Alie n'a jamais tourné dans aucune vidéo.

Je conclus mon récit du passé à Niyhla en lui annonçant cette vérité.

— Costia n'a pas voulu continuer lorsque LFS a commencé à prendre de l'ampleur, alors pour respecter sa vie privée, Alie a supprimé nos premières vidéos.

— Oh, je vois. Donc ces rumeurs sont basées sur une certaine vérité. Enfin je veux dire, elle t'as bien demandé de tourner pour elle gratuitement, et vous étiez proches.

Et on a couché ensemble une fois, mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

— La prochaine fois que cette rumeur viendra sur la table, tu pourras la raconter, je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil.

— Ça va me manquer de ne plus t'avoir seule dans la loge, me répond ma partenaire avec une tristesse coincée dans la gorge.

— On peut toujours se voir en dehors des studios tu sais ?

— Je pensais que tu ne proposerais jamais !

— Ahahah et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi ?

— Demander à Aphrodite son numéro de téléphone ?! Jamais !

Au début sa tournure me blesse. Je suis une femme comme les autres. Puis je remarque dans ses yeux cette malice et cette douceur qui me fait l'apprécier tant. Je me détends et lui souris en commençant à lui dicter mon numéro. Elle rit et me demande d'attendre le temps de courir partout dans la loge pour chercher son téléphone et en prendre note.

— Alors à la prochaine Lexa, me dit Niyhla en quittant la loge avant moi.

— A la prochaine.

Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front et ferme la porte derrière elle. Pendant toute la durée que je prends pour enfiler mes chaussures, je sens les traces de ses lèvres restées présentes. Une petite jalousie s'empare de moi. Je ne pourrais plus avoir ces moments intimes avec les filles, alors qu'elles entre elles en auront toujours. Mais d'un autre côté, elles n'auront plus le droit d'avoir accès à Clarke, alors que moi… Enfin, apparemment, les nouveaux locaux contiendront des loges séparées, finies les conversations endiablées et intelligentes avant et après la baise. Je soupçonne Jaha de s'immiscer dans le rêve d'Alie qui, de mon point de vue, en a des contours de moins en moins chaleureux.

Devant les locaux je tombe sur Jasper et Nathan qui, comme souvent, discutent en fumant une dernière cigarette.

— Ah tiens Lexa ! m'interpelle Jasper.

Nathan a un sourire un coin qui me fait deviner de quoi il va me parler.

— J'ai suivi tes conseils, je suis allé parler à Maya. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à l'inviter boire un verre !

— Aaah enfin ! Et alors ?

— C'est à dire qu'elle a un emploi du temps chargé, elle ne bosse pas qu'ici, du coup on n'est pas encore allé le boire, ce verre… Dans trois jours et… (il regarde sa montre autour de son poignet) deux heures trente-huit minutes !

— Hahaha, ricane Nathan, mais t'es impossible Jasp' ! J'espère que Maya est tout aussi timbrée que toi…

— Il faut être un peu fou pour exercer le métier que l'on fait, non ? je demande en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les garçons se mettent à rire en haussant les épaules. Je félicite Jasper en lui intimant de me raconter comment ce fameux rendez-vous se passerait et les salue d'un geste fluide de la main.

Je quitte la rue des locaux avec un large sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivée. Si tout va bien pour Raven et Miles, si Jasper arrive à inviter Maya à sortir, pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas également bien se passer pour Clarke et moi ? Après tout… Je hausse les épaules et décide de balayer tous mes doutes. Cette « amitié en couple » établie avec Clarke me met bien plus en joie que ce que cela devrait. Raven m'avait prévenue des dangers, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il faudrait bien un jour que j'oublie Costia, quoi de mieux que de me jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de Clarke justement ? Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à la raisonner et que nous pourrions établir une relation « normale ».

— Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité après tout !

Je lâche cette phrase à tout vent en espérant propager la bonne parole au travers des immeubles qui bordent mon chemin. C'est presque en sifflotant que je rentre chez moi.

Après avoir fait la cuisine, alors que je m'installe pour dîner, j'aperçois la loupiote de mon téléphone clignoter. C'est un message de Clarke :

 _Clarke : Salut Lexa. Tu vas bien ? Demain je tourne avec Luna, tu aurais des petites informations à me donner sur elle ?_

Sa demande me surprend, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me demande conseil en matière de travail. Avant elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion ? Ou bien est-ce une excuse pour m'envoyer un message et me parler ? Dans tous les cas je m'en fiche, je veux lui répondre.

 _Lexa : Hey ! Ça va et toi ? J'étais en tournage aujourd'hui justement. Mmh Luna, laisse-moi réfléchir…_

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir en réalité, je connais les défauts et qualités de chaque fille, évidemment, mais je me dis qu'en hésitant elle oubliera un peu mon côté « travailleuse professionnelle du sexe » pour se concentrer sur ma personne. Bon, même si au vu du sujet de conversation, tout cela semble bien compliqué.

 _Lexa : Luna arrive systématiquement avec 13 min de retard. Une histoire du superstition. Elle embrasse très bien malgré la texture de sa langue qui peut paraître étrange la première fois. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle sait s'en servir et que sa différence a son utilité… A part ça, elle n'est pas timide donc elle sait mettre à l'aise, ça devrait coller entre vous deux._

Je rougis en relisant mon message. Jamais je n'avais écris ce genre de choses sur une de mes collègues. Bien sûr dans la loge nous parlions souvent des avantages et atouts des autres filles, mais en discuter de la sorte me paraît étrange. Surtout que c'est à Clarke que j'envoie ce message. Clarke, ma petite amie ?

 _Clarke : Je vois, je vois… J'ai hâte alors ! Enfin… Et puis elle est belle, je me demande si ses cheveux bouclés sont doux…_

 _Lexa : Ah ça, elle sait en prendre soin de ses boucles, c'est sûr !_

 _Clarke : En parlant de soins, j'ai une question, toujours dans le même registre mais un peu différente… Comment tu fais… Pour être aussi bien épilée ?_

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma mozzarella tant le message me fait sourire. Je lâche mes couverts pour répondre à deux mains.

 _Lexa : Épilation définitive mademoiselle !_

 _Clarke : Au laser là ? Mais ça coûte une blinde ! Enfin, tu as les moyens c'est vrai… Et puis ça fait mal, non ?_

Aujourd'hui je n'en aurais pas les moyens c'est sûr, mais c'était Alie qui m'avait payé les séances quand LFS avait commencé à lui rapporter pas mal d'argent. Elle me chouchoutait, voulait m'éviter le moindre désagrément. Et dans un milieu où l'on doit se montrer lisse comme un mensonge, quoi de mieux que l'épilation définitive ?

 _Lexa : Ça fait mal c'est sûr, surtout dans les endroits sensibles… Mais bon, c'est un mal pour un bien. Tu souffres bien fort pendant 6 ou 7 séances, et c'est fini pour toute la vie. C'est mieux que de souffrir toutes les 2 semaines chez l'esthéticienne…_

 _Clarke : Pas faux ! Écoute, je vais mettre de côté pour. Ou je demanderais à Alie de me financer avec tout l'argent qu'on lui rapportera toi et moi !_

 _Lexa : Ahaha, t'as tout compris au business ! Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera en plus._

 _Clarke : Merci en tous cas !_

Je lis sa réponse et réfléchis pour rebondir. Je ne veux pas que la discussion s'arrête ici. Et si j'en profitais pour…

 _Lexa : Dis moi Clarke, ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ? Ce week-end par exemple._

Je ne lâche pas mon téléphone et reste les yeux rivés dessus en attendant sa réponse. Mon pouls s'accélère. Mon cœur saute lorsque le message s'affiche.

 _Clarke : Ce week-end je ne peux pas, j'ai un examen important lundi, mais mardi ou mercredi soir si tu es libre, pourquoi pas ! Il y a un film que tu veux voir en particulier ?_

Je frétille sur ma chaise. Je pose mon portable – il faut que je réfléchisse à la question – et me lève pour aller laver mon assiette et mes couverts. Je danse jusqu'à l'évier, je sifflote en pressant l'éponge, je chantonne en rinçant le tout.

— Quel film, hein ? Quel film puis-je bien allée voir avec Clarke ?

Je suis presque hystérique en m'essuyant les mains dans le torchon. Je me précipite de nouveau sur mon téléphone pour chercher les sorties de la semaine et celles de la semaine suivante. Je choisis trois titres qui me semblent bien et les envoie à Clarke pour lui laisser le choix.

 _Clarke : Yesterday ! Je voulais trop le voir. On dit mardi ? Peut-être qu'il ne passera plus mercredi…_

 _Lexa : C'est parfait. Quelle séance ?_

Nous convenons de nous retrouver pour la séance de 19h15 dans un cinéma qui se trouve à peu près à mi chemin entre nos deux appartements. Nous verrons sur place si nous dînons ensemble ou non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un premier rencard… En fin de compte c'est plutôt la réalité. Nous nous étions vu autour d'un verre mais pour des raisons professionnelles, si je puis dire, ensuite nous avions sauté les étapes habituelles… Ce serait donc notre premier rendez-vous officiel !

Je me brosse les dents avec tant de vigueur que je m'en ferrais saigner la gencive. Plus je frotte fort plus j'ai l'impression que les jours vont passer vite. Je voudrais déjà être mardi…

Avant de me coucher ce soir-là je regarde mes mails. Un message d'Alie. La date de mon prochain tournage. Avec Clarke donc. Mercredi. Le lendemain de notre rendez-vous. Enfin les étapes sont remises dans le bon ordre. Un premier rendez-vous au cinéma, ensuite la scène d'amour. Parfait.

Lorsque je me réveille le mardi matin le brouillard du sommeil s'évapore en quelques secondes et je saute à pied joint hors de mon lit. Je dois me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber, je vois des étoiles, mes oreilles sifflent, mais je m'en fiche, je suis bien trop pressée d'être à ce soir ! Avant même d'avaler quoique ce soit, je me précipite vers mon placard pour choisir la tenue adéquat. J'y avais réfléchis avant, bien sûr, mais il fallait encore que je fasse des essais.

Il faut que je sois présentable mais pas trop sexy. Je ne veux pas envoyer de message trop précis… Enfin, peut-être que je raisonne un peu trop comme une adolescente à la vieille de son tout premier rendez-vous. Après tout, j'avais déjà couché avec Clarke… Je pouvais bien être la plus sexy du cinéma si j'en avais envie. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'attrape mon jean favoris – favoris car confortable et me mettant en valeur – , un chemisier bleu ciel sous lequel je mettrais un soutient-gorge de la même couleur, et je mets le tout de côté pour ce soir.

— Maintenant il faut que j'occupe ma journée…

Jusqu'à ce que je me prépare le déjeuner, je trouve le temps extrêmement long. Quand d'habitude j'arrive à m'occuper, là c'est impossible. Je traîne sur internet mais n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je lance des vidéos mais ne parviens même pas à en comprendre le sens. Je vais sur les réseaux sociaux, même effet, tout passe sous mes yeux sans s'y imprimer. Je n'ai que Clarke à l'esprit. Faire la cuisine m'occupe un petit temps. Manger aussi. Faire la vaisselle. Puis je me retrouve sur mon lit, ayant l'impression que seule cinq minutes se sont écoulées et qu'il reste des jours entiers. Je m'assoupis un moment.

Je suis réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Qui est donc mon sauveur ? Alie !

— Allô ?

— Salut Lexa, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, non, je m'ennuyais à vrai dire…

— Bien, alors je peux t'annoncer la nouvelle. La construction des nouveaux locaux a débuté !

Est-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ? J'essaie de ne pas penser à Costia.

— C'est super ça ! je réponds tout de même en essayant d'être convaincante. Une idée de la date de fin ?

— Une chose est sûre à ce propos, c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

— D'accord…

Un silence gênant se présente.

— Mais dis-moi Alie, tu ne m'as appelé que pour ça ? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un message ? Comme pour les dates de tournage.

— Si, oui, bien sûr, mais… Je pensais qu'on voulait retrouver notre amitié d'avant alors… Avant on ne s'appelait pas puisque tu vivais chez moi, mais je me suis dit que ça aurait le même effet…

Son hésitation me touche.

— Allez, ne te cherche pas d'excuses, tu as bien fait. Tiens, puisque nous sommes redevenues amies, raconte-moi comment tu t'es remises avec Charmaine.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai rien dit !

— Tu me l'as plutôt caché même…

— Parce que je savais comment tu allais réagir.

— Et tu as eu raison, j'ai mal réagi… Et j'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre étant donné le motif pour lequel elle t'a quittée il y a toutes ces années… Mais je suis sûre que tu peux me faire changer d'avis sur elle et sur la situation.

— Elle n'est pas revenue pour l'argent, si c'est ce que tu crains, en tous cas j'espère… Nous nous sommes croisées par hasard à la sortie d'un cinéma. C'était étrange, on ne s'était pas vu depuis six ans et pourtant j'avais l'impression de lui avoir dit au revoir la veille. Son sourire était toujours là. On s'est salué comme deux vieilles connaissances. On s'est rendu compte qu'on sortait du même film alors on a commencé à en discuter. Elle m'a invitée à boire un verre. Et de file en aiguille je lui ai parlé de LFS, de comment ça marchait pour moi. Elle m'a parlé de son job, de ses amis et de ses parents. Tout ça était un peu bizarre, nous étions comme deux amies qui rattrapions le temps perdu. En partant elle m'a donné son numéro, elle se doutait que je l'avais effacé depuis toute ces années. Les nuits qui ont suivis j'ai rêvé d'elle un nombre incalculable de fois. Je me réveillais avec le souvenir de ses lèvres… J'ai fini par lui envoyer un message pour la revoir. Elle a accepté. Et c'est là que tout est sorti. Elle s'est excusée d'être partie, de n'avoir jamais cru en mon projet. Elle m'a avouée qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucune autre femme depuis notre rupture. Je t'avoue que sur le coup je me suis méfiée, évidemment. Elle revenait peut-être en opportuniste, pour mon argent, pour mon statut, pour ma pseudo gloire, alors j'ai fait attention. Mais on a continué à se voir. Et tu me connais Lexa… Tu te doutes que je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Mes sentiments pour elle ont renaquis en quelques semaines. J'avais soudain oublié toutes les femmes que j'avais fréquentées après Charmaine.

— Oh oui je te connais…

— Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un soir je la raccompagnais au bas de son immeuble et je l'ai embrassée. Elle m'a invitée à entrer…

Je peux sentir Alie rougir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Je lui ai posé la question, elle voit à quel point j'ai l'air plus épanouie maintenant que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais en tête. Elle comprend pourquoi ça me tenait tant à cœur. Elle apprécie même mon travail… Elle m'a dit avoir suivi mon activité depuis le début, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui en ai parlé, lors de ce verre pris après nous être rencontrées par hasard, qu'elle a réalisé. C'était ma voie. Elle n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer Lexa…

— Alie… J'espère vraiment qu'elle est sincère, tu le mérites. Mais je te jure que si elle te fait du mal…

— Tu pourras me dire « je t'avais prévenue » oui…

— Non ! Elle aura à faire à moi !

— Je croyais que tu n'approuvais pas.

— J'entends les inflexions de ta voix, je comprends à quel point tu es heureuse de la retrouver. Alie, j'ai vécu ta rupture avec toi. Je t'ai vu au bord du gouffre, je t'ai vu perdre ton sourire, j'ai entendu ta voix se ternir. Et aujourd'hui je retrouve ton timbre étincelant quand tu prononces le prénom Charmaine. Ça me fait chaud au cœur Alie. Et j'espère sincèrement que cette fois elle ne partira pas.

— J'espère aussi…

— Et toi dis-moi, tu en es où avec Clarke ?

— Je… On va au cinéma ce soir.

— C'est vrai ? En tant que quoi ?

Je ne lui avais rien raconté…

— On veut essayer elle et moi, je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est en couple, mais on veut passer du temps ensemble hors des tournages.

Je me rends compte qu'expliquer comme ça, l'idée paraît beaucoup plus normale. C'est ainsi que j'aurais dû présenter l'histoire à Raven. En réalité, Clarke et moi tentons de construire quelque chose. Seule la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrées pose problème et nous impose ce système D.

— C'est une bonne idée, me répond Alie, ce serait fâcheux que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Bon, il serait aussi fâcheux que vous rompiez un jour…

— Pour le moment disons simplement que la vie avance. Ne t'en fais pas. Aphrodite et Vénus seront prêtes pour leur règne et il durera le temps qu'il faudra.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, tu le sais bien…

— Oui, oui, mais ça va, je te jure. Je te raconterais mon rendez-vous de ce soir pour te rassurer, ça te va ?

— Avec plaisir ! Et toi, il faudra que tu viennes dîner à la maison !

— J'admets que j'aimais beaucoup Charmaine, même si au fond je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné, ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir.

Cette discussion avec Alie a réussi à faire passer le temps plus vite. Ouf. Je file sous la douche et me perds sous l'eau chaude. J'imagine déjà la main de Clarke dans la mienne, mon genoux contre le sien dans l'obscurité de la salle de cinéma, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, ses lèvres… Je crache un surplus d'eau chlorée qui m'arrive dans la bouche et me sort de ma torpeur. Je me sèche en vitesse, mais pas trop vite pour éviter de transpirer, j'applique mon déodorant comme s'il s'agit d'une question de survie, je me brosse les dents le double du temps réglementaire, je me coiffe du mieux que je peux, et j'ajoute une touche de mascara.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'enfile soigneusement mes vêtements et me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis plus habituée à l'image de mon corps nu au travers de mes vidéos, aussi j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me trouver mise en valeur avec des vêtements. Surtout des vêtements de tous les jours. La robe verte de la dernière fois couvrait moins mon corps, me procurant l'impression d'une aura sexy. Je tourne et me retourne. Jusqu'à ce que mes rétines s'habituent à la vue de ce jean et cette chemise.

— Ça va. Tu es belle Lexa, je me dis à moi-même en hochant la tête.

Je m'observe une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Évidemment, j'arrive avant Clarke devant le cinéma. Je préfère. Ainsi je serais tout de suite présentable à ses yeux. Je n'aurais pas l'air perdu à la chercher, ou épuisé d'avoir marché un peu vite pour arriver. Anxieuse tout de même, je regarde à gauche, à droite, sans trop savoir de quel côté elle arrivera. Finalement elle pourrait tomber sur une image de ma personne stressée de l'attendre. J'aurais peut-être dû arriver en retard…

— Lexa.

Une voix me fait tourner la tête à gauche.

— Clarke.

Et voilà, mes pensées tourbillonnantes s'envolent. Tant pis si elle m'a vu la chercher et tourner la tête dans le mauvais sens. Sa présence efface tout et me rassure. Elle est belle.

— Tu vas bien ? elle me demande avec un sourire serein.

Je m'entends dire « maintenant que tu es là, oui » et j'ai envie de fuir. Mais cela la fait rire alors je me détends totalement.

Chacune achète sa place. Pas de Pop-corn. Nous pénétrons dans la salle déjà à moitié remplie et choisissons la dernière rangée, un peu sur le côté. Des inconnus nous entourent. Pour le moment d'intimité c'est un peu raté. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi et se penche pour me parler pendant les bandes-annonces et la publicité, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe que nous au monde.

— Ça s'est bien passé avec Luna ? je lui demande.

— Super ! Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'était mon dernier tournage solo avec une autre fille que toi. Mais je suppose que tu comprends, et ce puissance mille, ce que je veux dire.

— En effet ahahah !

— Et tu avais raison, les cheveux de Luna sont d'une douceur ! Je l'envie, les miens sont toujours un peu secs…

— Que je te comprends ! Avec tous les produits chimiques que je fous dans ma tignasse, je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblaient quand j'étais enfant… Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me rase le crâne pour repartir de zéro tiens !

— Ah, un peu radicale tout de même ! Je ne pense pas que ça plairait à Alie ahah !

— Surtout qu'il est écrit dans nos nouveaux contrats que nous ne pouvons pas modifier quoi que ce soit sur notre corps sans lui en parler.

— Oui, je suppose que ça comporte aussi le fait d'aller chez le coiffeur pour se couper les pointes…

Cette discussion banale me fait du bien. Renforçant l'impression que j'ai d'être une ado à son premier rencard. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Nous arrêtons de parler lorsque le film commence et mon cœur s'emballe. Maintenant qu'il fait noir et que des yeux étrangers ne peuvent plus se poser sur nous, que peut-il se passer ?

Je me détends et ainsi ma cuisse se retrouve en contact avec celle de Clarke. Elle ne semble pas réagir. Les premières minutes du film s'écoulent sans que je n'arrive vraiment à m'accrocher à l'histoire tant je suis en plein débat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non je pose ma main sur le genoux de Clarke. Encore quelques minutes de torture, de cœur qui bat et de compression de la poitrine et c'est sa main qui vient se poser sur le milieu de ma cuisse. Me rendant compte encore de l'état dans lequel je viens de me mettre, je décide de me détendre complètement cette fois et de me laisser emporter par le film.

Au bout d'un certain temps Clarke commence à faire quelques va-et-vient sur ma cuisse, j'en profite pour enrouler mon bras autour du sien, me permettant de caresser du bout des doigts l'intérieur de son avant bras. Nos caresses deviennent naturelles, prennent de l'aisance, et mon cerveau arrive à se concentrer sur l'histoire et sur mes sensations. A quelques moments je pose ma tête sur son épaule, mais la redresse assez vite, le geste tirant trop sur mes cervicales. A chaque fois que je me redresse Clarke échappe un petit rire et renforce la pression sur ma cuisse.

Lassées finalement des caresses, nos doigts se rejoignent et s'enlacent, nos deux mains emboîtées posées sur sa cuisse à elle. Ainsi elle peut maintenant à son tour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Clarke ne relèvera plus son crâne jusqu'à la fin du film. L'odeur de ses cheveux m'envahit les narines et fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je sens des picotements dans l'estomac. Ce sont donc les fameux papillons dont tout le monde parle ? Ceux que j'avais connus avec Costia mais que j'avais apparemment oubliés ? Ah…

Le générique de fin débute, les lumières se rallument, Clarke se redresse et s'étire. Nous laissons la salle s'évacuer avant de bouger. Nos mains toujours liées.

— Tu as aimé ? je demande pour rompre le silence de près de deux heures auquel le film nous a forcé.

— Plutôt oui, et toi ?

— Un peu d'humour et des émotions, c'est ce qui fait en général que j'apprécie un film, alors oui !

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse. Puis sa main se détache, je sens mon cœur se briser, mais je me dépêche de le recoller pour me lever et la suivre hors de la salle.

— On va manger un morceau ? elle me demande en attrapant mon bras.

— Avec plaisir. Tu connais des restos dans le coin ?

— Mmh, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Elle se tourne et se retourne, toujours accrochée à mon bras.

— Ah, je crois qu'il y en a un sympas à quelques rues d'ici, tu me fais confiance ?

— Bien sûr !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous avançons dans les rues maintenant sombres. Il fait froid. Je sens mes joues rosir. Le silence entre nous ne me dérange pas. Je suis bien.

— Attention !

Clarke me tire sur le côté d'un geste vif. Sous la pression nous nous retrouvons collées au mur d'un coin de rue auquel nous étions en train de tourner. Je vois un homme sur une trottinette électrique foncer à vive allure devant nous.

— Ils ne regardent jamais où ils vont ces connards… marmonne Clarke en le fusillant du regard.

— Merci, je lui réponds en riant face à son énervement soudain, de m'avoir sauver la vie !

— Mais de rien !

Là, pendant un instant, nous nous regardons, sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Je plonge dans ses yeux que l'absence de soleil rend sombres. Sans trop y réfléchir, et surtout parce que j'en ai très envie, je me penche sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle se décale avec vitesse, et se racle la gorge en me laissant face au mur.

— Désolée Lexa, elle bredouille, c'est que… Dans l'idée, j'aimerais qu'on ne s'embrasse que sur les tournages… Le côté couple. Et lorsqu'on se voit à l'extérieur, qu'on passe des moments ensemble, ce serait plutôt le côté amitié. Tu vois ?

— Oui, oui, pardon, oui, tu as raison…

Il est vrai qu'en l'embrassant à n'importe quel moment cela revient à dire que nous sommes en couple, simplement. Mais elle veut mettre des barrières il est vrai, je dois donc me tenir à carreaux. De toute façon nous tournons ensemble le lendemain après-midi, alors je pourrais profiter de ses lèvres. C'est un bon compromis, non ? Non ?

* * *

 _ **Elle commence à me casser la tête cette Clarke hahaha ! A la place de Lexa je fuirais, mais bon, je ne suis pas Lexa hein…**_

 _ **En espérant écrire vite le prochain chapitre, à la prochaine 3 !**_


	28. Maya

_**Bonjooooour ! Alors oui, le jour de publication des chapitres ça devient un peu l'anarchie, sorry… Je me suis rendue compte en le relisant que ça parle pas mal Cinéma dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas trop !**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

Je suis Clarke en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Elle me tient par le bras, comme pour me rassurer quant à son refus de m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas main dans la main, mais ça me va aussi. Nous nous retrouvons assises côte à côte au comptoir, par manque de place dans la salle. Je préfère ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux après ce petit incident.

— Fais-toi plaisir, je t'invite, me propose Clarke en souriant.

Mon porte monnaie se sent soulagé. Mais est-ce pour se faire pardonner ?

— Alors, avec quelle fille tu as préféré tourner ? je lui demande une fois nos commandes passées.

— A part toi tu veux dire ?

Alors que j'avais cru que cette position me permettrait de ne pas avoir besoin de fuir son regard, j'y suis forcée puisque nous nous étions machinalement, ou chimiquement, tournées l'une vers l'autre.

— Je te taquine Lexa. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Le goût de Luna est encore assez frais dans ma mémoire (sa façon de dire la chose me fait rougir), mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serait mon choix. Raven serait trop évidente et trop classique… Mmh je vais choisir Niyhla !

— Oh toi aussi ?

— Ah ?

— Raven évidemment est une partenaire très agréable, et je l'adore, mais je la vois comme une amie alors ça la place hors compétition. Donc j'aurais choisi Niyhla aussi. Qu'est-ce qui as pesé dans la balance pour faire pencher ton choix vers elle ?

Le serveur nous amène nos plats, permettant sûrement à Clarke de réfléchir plus profondément à ma question. J'apprécie Niyhla avant tout pour des raisons humaines, avant ses performances d'actrice, je suis curieuse de savoir s'il en est de même pour Clarke.

— Elle a un fond de gentillesse que les autres n'ont pas. Bon, quand elle joue, elle joue, comme toutes les filles elle a sa part de vrai et de faux, mais entre le prises, dans la loge, dans les moments avec un peu plus de complicité, elle dégage une chaleur humaine particulière.

— Je suis en quelque sorte rassurée pour elle que je ne sois pas la seule à le voir.

— Son côté chaleureux ?

— Oui, c'est ce qui fait qu'on l'apprécie réellement.

— Et pourtant elle semble douter d'elle assez souvent. Dans son regard il y a comme une tristesse enfouie.

— En une seule rencontre tu as pu voir tout ça ? je demande intriguée.

— Je suis très observatrice. Toi aussi tu as un fond de tristesse, mais pas de la même nature. Je ne saurais pas te dire comment j'arrive à ressentir ça. J'aime bien l'appeler mon sixième sens !

— Ahah, c'est plutôt utile je suppose ! Et tu as aussi décelé les sentiments enfouis des autres actrices ?

— Mmh, certaines sont plus perméables que d'autres. Raven semble la plus heureuse du lot, Harper la plus timide, Ontari la plus à l'aise avec son corps, et toi, toi tu es la plus triste. Quand Niyhla semble montrer les symptômes d'une tristesse passagère, d'un seul manque affectif, Lexa tu dégages une tristesse bien plus profonde.

Je ne sais que lui répondre puisqu'elle a entièrement raison. Pour ma part en tous cas. Je n'avais peut-être pas assez ressenti ni vu la tristesse de Niyhla, bien trop concentrée sur la mienne. J'aimais les câlin de Niyhla car ils permettaient, pour un temps, à ma solitude de s'envoler, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle faisait ce geste pour elle-même se consoler.

— Enfin avec toi ce n'est pas du jeu, reprend Clarke, je t'ai plus fréquenté que les autres.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ma tristesse est profonde ?

— Je viens de te dire que je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer…

— Pardon… Mais c'est que ça m'intrigue. Tu aimerais savoir ce qui me rend triste, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai mes petites idées déjà, mais c'est vrai que ça m'attire vers toi ce mystère au fond de tes yeux.

— Et puis-je avoir un aperçu de tes idées ?

J'ai l'impression de jouer avec le feu. Mon bas ventre ne va pas tarder à s'affoler, je le sais.

— Si je tombe juste tu valides ? me demande Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

— Il y a peu de chance…

— Tant pis… Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est lié au départ de Costia.

— Son départ ?

— Eum, je suis Les Filles de Sappho depuis presque le début, j'ai bien vu qu'un jour Costia a cessé de tourner. Je ne sais pas quelle relation vous entreteniez, mais je suppose qu'elle te manque…

Sans le vouloir je viens de réussir à lui faire avouer quelque chose. Sans pour autant en mesurer l'ampleur. Je n'ignore pas que chaque actrice a déjà visionné une ou plusieurs vidéos de la société avant de postuler, mais Clarke avoue en regarder depuis le début. A-t-elle tout regardé ?

— Pourquoi tu es venue travailler chez LFS ? je lui pose la question pour détourner le sujet de Costia.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, pour me faire de l'argent, et parce que je ne voulais pas faire autre chose.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas ton sixième sens, mais je peux sentir que tu ne dis pas totalement la vérité.

— Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de connaître la vérité ?

Sa question est un affront.

— Si c'est cette vérité qui t'empêche d'être avec moi alors que tu m'aimes, oui.

Je ne fuis pas la bataille.

— Tu penses que je t'aime Lexa ?

Je pose ma main sur son genou, je remonte légèrement sur la cuisse, sans être trop insistante.

— Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas proposé ce compromis étrange. Si tu ne m'aimais pas tu n'aurais fait de moi que ta collègue de travail…

— Et toi Lexa, ta tristesse, c'est elle qui t'empêche de te laisser complètement aller avec moi ?

En disant cela elle a posé sa paume sur ma main en contact avec son genou. Son regard me transperce. Elle a raison. Mais si elle se défend en m'attaquant, c'est que j'ai raison également. Je retire ma main.

— A ce que je vois Clarke, toi et moi on a encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir faire de nous deux quelque chose de normal.

— Qui aime la normalité ? Surtout au vue du métier qu'on pratique…

Je lui sers un sourire en coin pour lui signifier qu'elle a raison.

— Tu es prête pour demain ? je lui demande en terminant mon plat.

— Tu veux dire prête pour coucher avec toi ?

— En gros oui…

— J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur…

— De quoi ?

— Que ça se passe mal. Étant donné l'aventure dans laquelle on va se lancer, Aphrodite et Vénus, j'ai peur qu'à force ça ne colle pas.

— Allons Clarke ne dis pas de bêtises. On a l'alchimie parfaite. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, tu m'aimes et… tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tout ce qu'Alie recherche. Nous sommes la perfection. Cela se passera bien jusqu'au bout.

— Tu parles par expérience ?

— Je parles par positivisme. A trop broyer du noir, parfois il faut savoir relever la tête. Et puis je n'ai que ça dans ma vie à quoi m'accrocher…

— Que ça ?

— Mon métier. Il régule ma vie et mes désirs. Et je n'ai pas envie de décevoir Alie.

— Tu as une relation particulière avec elle.

— Disons simplement que je lui dois beaucoup. Mais que ça n'a pas toujours été simple entre nous.

— Toujours beaucoup de mystère autour de toi Lexa.

— Je perdrais mon aura si je te dévoilais tout tout de suite !

Ma réponse la fait rire. Son rire me fait sourire. Dans la pénombre intime de ce bar je la trouve particulièrement belle. J'ai un pincement de tristesse au cœur en pensant que demain je la verrais sous une lumière artificielle ultra lumineuse pour mettre en valeur nos courbes plutôt que nos visages. J'aurais voulu faire l'amour avec elle dans une chambre sombre, presque éclairée à la bougie comme dans ces films où le réalisateur s'oppose à tout artifice pour augmenter la puissance lumineuse de la flamme naturelle. Au lieu de ça j'allais me retrouver entre ses cuisses le lendemain après-midi devant une petit comité de personnes payées pour nous filmer… La situation globale est si triste par rapport au moment doux que nous sommes actuellement en train de partager Clarke et moi...

Nous sortons du restaurant après avoir fait traîner le plus possible l'instant, une envie de rester ensemble, que la soirée ne finisse jamais et que demain n'arrive pas. Parce que demain nous serons de retour dans la réalité. La dure réalité où Clarke ne veut pas s'engager avec moi et où je suis une actrice de films pornographiques.

J'ai une folle envie de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Sur les fauteuils rouges du cinéma elle avait accepté nos caresses, nos doigts entrelacés, mais elle avait refusé mon baiser. Le noir de la salle avait-elle constitué pour Clarke un endroit de protection ? Comme un espace hors du temps qui nous avait permis de nous toucher à loisir sans penser au lendemain. Le bout de mes doigts commencent à me démanger. Je veux toucher les siens. Mais j'hésite. Le silence de notre promenade me permet de débattre correctement avec mon Moi intérieur. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, j'avance enfin ma main vers la sienne. Mais celle de Clarke, comme ayant aperçu mon arrivée – mais je sais bien qu'une telle chose est fausse – se soulève pour venir gratter le menton de sa propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle retombe mollement le long de sa cuisse, ma main n'ose plus. Trop perturbée d'avoir été ainsi interrompue dans son élan de courage. Les picotements quittent mes doigts et je me reprends.

— Dis-moi Clarke.

— Oui ?

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi en attendant que je continue. Les lampadaires de la rue l'éclairent comme au comptoir. J'essaye de ne pas y penser.

— Il te reste combien d'années d'études ?

— Mmh, cela dépend. Je peux m'arrêter dans deux ans, je ne suis qu'en première année, mais une fois le diplôme en poche je peux continuer avec une année de spécialisation.

— Tu hésites encore je suppose ?

— Oui. J'aime bien les études que je fais, les camarades, le cadre, l'école, alors une année de plus me plairait bien. Mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de la spécialité que je veux prendre.

— Tu as encore deux ans pour te décider.

— C'est ce que je me dis. En deux ans il peut se passer tellement de choses. Je peux explorer tant de domaines, des choses mêmes que je ne pensais pas possible dans le milieu de l'art ou de la peinture. Je pense que je finirais bien par trouver ma voie !

— Et pour Les Filles de Sappho ? Tu penses continuer longtemps ?

— Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Alie dans son projet.

— Tu pourrais.

— Je vois bien que c'est important pour toi.

Elle se soucie de mon ressenti envers Alie…

— Et puis ça m'amuse, je suis bien aussi chez LFS, le cadre, les collègues. J'ai besoin avant tout d'un environnement chaleureux et je me sens chez moi dans les studios. Et puis cela ne prend pas beaucoup de mon temps. Je pense que je pourrais très bien allier mes études et LFS pendant encore longtemps !

Je suis à la fois contente et triste de l'apprendre. Je ne voudrais souhaiter à personne de faire ce métier pendant longtemps. Mais d'un autre côté, plus elle reste chez LFS, plus je pourrais la côtoyer. Nous autres êtres humains sommes bien égoïstes.

Nous arrivons dans la station où nous prenons toutes les deux une direction différente. Pas la même ligne. Je ne pourrais pas la regarder du quai d'en face. Tout romantisme m'est définitivement interdit visiblement.

— Bon hé bien, à demain Lexa. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

— Me coucher tôt n'est pas un problème, même si en soit il est déjà tard, c'est plutôt l'endormissement qui m'est difficile.

— Insomniaque ?

— Je pense juste que je réfléchis trop.

La bouche de Clarke s'étire et vivement elle s'approche de moi. Mon cerveau ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, envoie un signal d'alerte à tous les membres de mon corps qui se mettent à chauffer. Une brûlure intense s'empare de ma poitrine. Clarke dépose un baiser sur ma joue et revient à sa place initiale.

— Ne te prends pas trop la tête, elle ajoute. Passe une bonne nuit.

— T-toi aussi…

Elle me fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers un couloir dans lequel j'ai le temps de la voir disparaître avant de penser à me retourner. Mes membres sont encore tout engourdis. J'en ai marre qu'elle procure en moi toutes ces sensations que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. Et même, les avais-je connu avec Costia ? Je n'avais jamais autant été dans l'appréhension et la peur. Avec Costia tout avait été si simple… Le coup de foudre. L'amour. Même notre première fois avait été d'une simplicité effrayante. Je ne m'en rappelais d'ailleurs pas exactement tant nous avions procédé étapes par étapes. De tous nos moments câlins, je ne saurais dire lequel avait été « notre première fois ». Un concept bien vague, une invention pour mettre toujours plus les autres dans des cases. Pourtant avec Clarke je n'ai que des premières fois. Le premier verre, le premier baiser, le premier tournage, le premier acte raté, le premier ciné, le premier resto… A la fois tout se passe comme dans la suite logique d'un scénario, en même temps nous sommes si loin d'un film idyllique…

Comme énoncé, je tourne et retourne dans mes draps afin de trouver le sommeil. Je pense à Clarke, je pense à Costia, je pense à Alie, je pense à Jaha. J'aime Clarke, j'ai l'impression d'être infidèle à Costia, je n'ai pas envie de décevoir Alie, après la publication de la vidéo de demain je devrais donner presque tout mon salaire à Jaha… Comment dormir avec tout ça ? Parfois j'aurais le goût de me bourrer de somnifère, mais je n'ai pas envie de me trouver dans un brouillard permanent une fois réveillée. Au moins mes insomnies m'empêchent de m'endormir après le sexe sur un plateau…

Lorsque je sens le sommeil arriver, une envie d'uriner me prend.

— Évidemment…

Je me lève en grognant et reviens en me jetant à plat ventre sur le lit. Le sommeil m'a encore quittée. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution. J'attrape l'oreiller sous ma tête pour venir le caler entre mes jambes. L'objet ainsi coincé entre mon matelas et mon corps, exerce une pression sur mon clitoris. Quelques mouvements du bassin m'aident à faire monter l'excitation. Pure mécanique. D'habitude je laisse aller mes pensées à ce qui me fait monter le plus vite, Costia. J'aurais cru que mes sentiments pour elle m'auraient rebuté, mon subconscient ayant tendance à différencier sexe et amour, puisque c'était ce que nous avions appris à faire lorsque Costia et moi tournions pour Alie. Mais j'avais fini par aimer penser à mon amour envolé. Ce soir ce n'est pas elle qui s'impose à mon esprit. Ni Clarke. C'est Niyhla. Sans doute ma tristesse de ne plus travailler seule avec elle. L'image de ses courbes m'emporte. En quelques secondes j'atteins un orgasme imparfait mais satisfaisant, réparateur.

Je remets l'oreiller sous ma tête en reprenant mon souffle. Je reste sur le ventre et cette fois le sommeil m'enveloppe sans que je n'y fasse attention.

Lorsque je me prépare le lendemain avant d'aller travailler, je ne pense à rien. J'essaie de faire de ce tournage un tournage comme les autres. Comme les autres avec Clarke. Il se passera à merveille j'en suis sûre. Dans les transports en commun, plus j'approche de ma station, plus je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que notre acte du jour sera la conclusion de la soirée d'hier, dessinant les contours de notre « couple amitié ». J'arrive en avance, Emori ne me le fait donc pas remarquer.

— Tu vas bien Lexa ? elle me demande quand même.

— On dira que ça peut aller ! Et toi ?

— Tu m'as l'air plus heureuse que certaines fois.

— Ah oui ?

— Tu es plutôt du genre mélancolique…

— Tu n'as pas tort… Toi en revanche Emori tu sembles souvent joyeuse, bien que timide.

— Je tente de cacher ma timidité sous ma joie !

— C'est une bonne astuce ahah !

— Clarke n'est pas encore là.

— Je sais, je sais, qui arrive plus en avance qu'Aphrodite ?

— Les techniciens ?

— Ils ne sont pas en avance, ils sont convoqués avant les actrices !

— Soit, soit… Allez, passe un bon tournage Lexa.

— Merci !

Elle m'ouvre et je monte les escaliers plus paisible.

En arrivant au croisement du couloir qui mène à gauche aux plateaux de tournage, à droite à la loge, je tombe sur Maya, qui probablement se rend aux toilettes, du même côté que la loge et leur vestiaire.

— Oh, bonjour Lexa.

— Bonjour Maya.

Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée seule avec elle. Maya n'est pas chez LFS depuis très longtemps.

— Eum, j'aimerais te remercier, dis Maya toute gênée.

— Pour ?

— Je sais que tu as un peu poussé Jasper à venir me parler.

— Il se pourrait que j'ai eu un petit rôle dans l'histoire en effet. Mais Nathan aussi !

— Oui je sais, elle répond en souriant cette fois, mais Nathan aura été moins persuasif que toi à ce qu'on m'a dit !

— Si tu me remercies c'est que…

— Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on s'est mis ensemble Jasper et moi.

— Ça me fait plaisir ! C'est compliqué de trouver quelqu'un de bien quand on bosse dans ce milieu, bon même si tu n'es que dans l'équipe technique, c'est quand même difficile je suppose pour un premier rendez-vous lorsqu'on demande « et toi sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? ». Alors que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui travail avec toi, je trouve ça parfait. Et puis Jasper m'a l'air d'un garçon très intéressant. En général les ingénieurs du son que j'ai rencontré sont très discrets mais Jasper à ce quelque chose en plus d'espiègle !

— Oui, je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles. J'ai été sur d'autres tournages avant d'être engagée ici, des tournages plus conventionnels on va dire, et en effet les personnes travaillant au son me semblent assez discrètes en général. Jasper l'est aussi, mais comme tu dis, il a un truc en plus.

— Il détourne les clichés sans les détruire haha !

Maya et moi rions toutes les deux.

— Comment es-tu arrivée à travailler pour Alie du coup ? je demande soudain curieuse. Je pose la question aux actrices, mais rarement aux équipes.

— J'ai fait un BTS audiovisuel. Puis j'ai bossé bénévolement sur quelques court-métrages. J'ai eu quelques projets payés, déclarés, et c'est sur l'un d'eux que j'ai rencontré un ancien qui avait travaillé chez LFS. Comme il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait m'en parler sans tabou, il m'a donné l'adresse où envoyer mon CV, me disant que ça pouvait être un bon moyen d'avoir une entrée d'argent régulière et de faire mes heures. Je suis encore sur d'autres projets, plus cinématographiques, mais LFS me permet de payer mon loyer.

— Intéressant comme parcours. Dis-moi, qui est cet ancien qui t'as parlé de LFS ?

— Oui, c'est vrai que tu dois le connaître. Geoffroy Hardy.

— Oh Geoff ! Ah bah, un ingé son.

— Tout à fait, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai ! C'est drôle ces coïncidences. Tu l'as bien connu ?

— Il n'est pas resté très longtemps, il voulait juste voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde de la pornographie. Je ne pense pas que ça l'ai déçu, mais il a vu ce qu'il voulait et il est parti. On s'entendait bien avec lui. Discret, il savait toujours nous mettre à l'aise.

— Il était très doux avec les actrices et acteurs sur le tournage où nous étions ensemble. Ça peut être un moment délicat de poser des micros HF, surtout sur un femme lorsqu'on est un homme, mais lui savait très bien s'y prendre.

— Toujours quelqu'un pour dire « c'est le bon plan d'être ingé son, ça te permet de tripoter les actrices ».

— Ahaha c'est ça ! On ne le disait jamais à Geoff. Mais, on n'utilise pas de HF ici, pourtant tu sais qu'on dit souvent cette phrase ?

— J'ai pu parler à plusieurs techniciens de passage par ici qui venaient de base du Cinéma ou de la télé. Ils m'ont appris bien des choses ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne connais pas ce sentiment désagréable d'un homme aux mains froides qui vous pose un micro entre les seins ou autour de la cuisse…

— Dans notre métier, ce ne serait pas très discret.

— Voilà !

Ma presque interjection met fin à la discussion. Je la laisse aller aux toilettes, elle a encore du travail à préparer.

Je me jette sous la douche et me frotte dans tous les recoins en espérant avoir terminé avant l'arrivée de Clarke. C'était sans compter sur mon échange avec Maya. Je ne l'entends pas entrer. Lorsque je sors de la douche, enroulée dans ma serviette, je la vois assise sur la banquette en train de retirer ses chaussures.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de mettre une serviette pour sortir de la douche ? elle me demande sans même me saluer.

— Ce n'est pas parce que j'expose mon corps et ma sexualité que je ne peux pas être pudique.

— Tu marques un point. Bien dormi ?

— Oui, je lui mens. Et toi ?

— Comme un bébé. J'avais hâte que la nuit passe !

Brusquement elle se lève et s'approche. Elle s'empare de moi sans que je n'y comprenne plus rien et colle furieusement sa bouche contre la mienne. Le baiser me réveille. Mes genoux vibrent. Elle se décolle après avoir passer sa langue sur le contour de mes lèvres.

— Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas s'embrasser hors des tournages Clarke.

— On est dans la loge, c'est pareil.

Elle hausse les épaules, se dénude sous mon regard médusé et pénètre sous la douche. Ce tournage promet déjà d'être épique.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre, accrochez vous à vos téléphones, évitez de lire dans les transports en commun (oui je vous connais hein, dans vos bus, vos métros ou vos trains), ça promet d'être piquant ! Vous ne voudriez pas que vos voisins lisent par dessus votre épaule…**_

 _ **A la prochaine ;)**_


	29. Alie II

_**Bon, je vous préviens d'entrée de jeu, la grande partie de ce chapitre est du lemon, et du lemon plutôt cru, avec des scènes assez dures. Âmes sensibles sont donc priées de s'abstenir. Pour celles qui ne voudraient pas lire une fois que le tournage commence, vous pouvez directement reprendre à « Mais il nous faut revenir à la réalité. » non loin d'un 2nd « Coupez » dit par Alie.**_

 _ **Je pense que j'ai écrit ici ma scène de sexe (dans un contexte de pornographie) la plus aboutie et la plus osée. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner dans vos esprits, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira (je sais que pas mal d'entre vous sont assez jeunes donc euh bah euh, euh bon courage haha !).**_

 _ **Merci de me lire et enjoy !**_

* * *

C'est encore Alie qui dirige le tournage. Peu surprenant, c'était en effet écrit sur le scénario qu'elle nous avait envoyé tardivement ce matin. En le recevant j'en avais presque oublié son utilité : faire en sorte que Clarke et moi ne nous perdions pas. Faire en sorte que Clarke et moi ne tombions pas amoureuses. Il est déjà trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Avec ou sans ligne directive, j'aurais quand même l'impression de faire l'amour avec elle par affection et pas par devoir.

— Bonjour les filles, nous salue Alie, vous allez bien ?

— Bonjour Alie, répond Clarke quand je me contente de faire une oui de la tête.

Clarke ne répond pas à la question de notre supérieure, qui était de toute façon rhétorique. Mais je l'imagine facilement capable de répondre « ça va comme un jour où je vais coucher avec Lexa ». Ou peut-être est-ce mon imagination qui veut penser qu'elle dirait cette phrase.

C'est la première fois avec Clarke que le scénario est « osé » (ce terme dépendant de la définition de chacun). Disons moins conventionnel comparé aux précédents. Ce n'est pas le même décors que d'habitude. Il y a un bureau sur lequel est posé un ordinateur, une chaise, une lampe. C'est tout. L'absence de lit, au moins, me donnera sûrement moins l'impression de lui faire l'amour par sentiment. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser au final. J'aimerais que ce tournage soit comme un acte de rapprochement entre nous deux, mais en même temps j'aimerais la baiser une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse se retrouver Clarke et moi autour d'un café chaud.

Clarke enlève son peignoir avec une aisance qui m'effraie. Elle s'est très vite habituée. Aujourd'hui nous sommes habillées sous nos peignoirs fuchsias, mais tout de même. Sa manière qu'elle a de le faire glisser contre ses épaules… Je retire le mien et prends celui de Clarke de ses mains pour aller les accrocher au porte manteau derrière l'axe des caméras. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux. Mon cœur s'emballe.

Jasper n'est pas là. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir comment lui et Maya réagissent l'un face à l'autre maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. Ce besoin de détourner mon attention… Alie s'assure que tout le monde est près en posant la question à Nathan. Il fait un oui de la tête. Je cherche dans la pièce, Sinclair n'est pas là.

— Cette vidéo marquera l'annonce de l'arrivée du duo Aphrodite et Vénus. Ce ne sera pas la première vidéo officielle entrant dans le cycle des quatre nouveautés par mois, mais elle va permettre de faire l'annonce. Pour les abonnés premium elle sera accompagnée d'une bande annonce avec des extraits de vidéos déjà tournées, de photos, de scènes coupées, et l'explication de tout le système. Je prépare les premiers scénarios et la mise en place du premier sondage pour le trio. Alors pas trop de pression pour cette vidéo, d'accord les filles ? C'est un tournage comme les autres.

Ce discours lui ressemble bien. Pour la prise de tête c'est bon. Je ne me prends pas la tête parce que je vais encore jouir en public, mais parce que j'ai des sentiments pour Clarke. Mais peut-être que c'était justement sur ce point qu'Alie avait voulu insister.

— On répète ? je demande puisque nous ne prenons pas de photos préparatoires.

— Vous avez lu le scénario ? demande Alie.

— Oui, répondons Clarke et moi à l'unisson.

— Vous avez les positions, le postulat de départ, pour le reste je vous laisse faire.

— D'accord, répond Clarke sur un ton neutre.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de ses réactions.

Pendant que l'équipe termine de se mettre en place, Clarke va s'asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau et je sors de la pièce. J'attends quelques instants en écoutant les bruits feutrés, puis je me lance une fois le « action » lancé. Je toque à la porte.

— Oui ?

J'ouvre la porte. Du coin de l'œil je vois les deux cadreurs. Je fais bien attention, comme à chaque fois (sauf cas exceptionnels) de ne pas regarder dans les objectifs. Clarke fait mine de taper sur l'ordinateur et de ne pas prêter attention à mon arrivée. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et lui dépose un baiser sur le cuir chevelu. Elle sourit, se retourne grâce à la chaise qui pivote et attrape mon visage pour m'embrasser. Un simple baiser. Puis elle se remet face à son bureau. Je la regarde interloquée – ce n'était pas écrit au scénario, mais je comprends qu'elle veut faire durer au maximum et qu'elle sait qu'Alie lui laissera faire n'importe quelle proposition – continuer à travailler. J'entre dans son jeu et me mets derrière elle. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules que je commence doucement à masser. Je souffle sur son crâne, je dépose des baisers sur sa nuque, puis lasse d'attendre, je fais moi-même pivoter le siège. Dans le mouvement Clarke abaisse l'écran de l'ordinateur, signal qu'elle est retournée au scénario.

Je reste penchée sur elle et cette fois nous nous embrassons goulûment. Retrouver le contact de sa langue m'électrise. Enfin je peux me laisser couler…

Alors que le baiser s'intensifie, je m'assoies sur ses genoux, faisant légèrement grincer la chaise. Le bruit nous fait rire dans le baiser. Nous nous arrêtons quelques secondes pour nous regarder. Je jurerais que ses yeux me crient qu'elle m'aime. Elle replonge sur ma bouche et l'aspire avec avidité. Mes mains passent encore sur ses épaules, longent ses bras, caresses ses mains, arrivent sur ses côtes pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Évidemment elle se laisse faire, évidemment je dépose en baiser entre ses seins encore retenus par le soutient-gorge en dentelle que je viens de révéler. Elle se laisse faire, passe juste ses mains sur mes côtes et dans mon dos, sans retirer mon haut. Je fais le tour de son nombril avec mon doigt, je descends à la lisière de son short, puis remonte sur la ligne centrale des abdominaux pour venir dégrafer finalement son sous-vêtement qui se détache par l'avant. Je fais glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et vais le poser sur le bureau derrière elle. Dans ce geste elle en profite pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'y attarde, je sens qu'elle commence à me faire un suçon. L'idée me plaisant bien, je la laisse faire un instant, mais pas trop, car le spectateur demande de l'action.

A l'aide de mes mains sur ses tempes, je décolle sa bouche de mon cou et lèche le contour de ses lèvres. Elle me mord dans le mouvement et me laisse descendre sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa poitrine. Je lèche un téton qui n'est pas encore sortit. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas non plus complètement excitée. Pourquoi ? La réponse me paraît évidente alors que je m'acharne avec ma langue : nous prenons ce tournage comme la continuité de la soirée de la veille. Or, comment s'étaient passé chaque « parties de jambes en l'air » lorsque nous en avions eu réellement envie ? Mal… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, si le désir ne vient pas, je vais devoir simuler, ce que je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire dans l'intimité. Mais j'essaie de cesser de m'inquiéter. Surtout que le téton de Clarke commence enfin à pointer et que je peux à présent le croquer légèrement. Mon geste lui tire un gémissement que je ne saurais si je dois le qualifier de réel ou simulé. Je donne un dernier puissant coup de langue, qui je sais sera filmée en gros plan par la caméra que j'ai senti s'approcher de nous quelques instants plus tôt, et je remonte embrasser son menton puis son intarissable bouche.

Je retire de moi-même mon t-shirt, me retrouvant tout de suite torse nu. Dans le prolongement du baiser, nos poitrines entrent en contact. La sienne écrasant la mienne. Elle passe ses mains sur mes cuisses nues et remonte jusque sous ma jupe où elle titille ma culotte, non visible des spectateurs. Cette pensée fait enfin monter le désir. Ce qu'elle fait sous ma jupe n'est rien que pour moi. Pour me faire plaisir et non à un troisième regard. Je passe ma main entre nos ventres et réussis à déboutonner son short. Ma main glisse sur sa culotte. Moi aussi je peux faire des choses uniquement pour toi. Je la titille doucement pour faire monter le désir. Quand je sens que sa culotte est assez trempée, je lâche sa bouche et me redresse pour me lever. Debout, je m'empresse de m'accroupir. Elle m'aide en se redressant un peu pour qu'on lui retire son short, qui glisse, comme le soutient-gorge sur ses bras, le long de ses cuisses. Je mets ma tête entre ses jambes pour embrasser sa culotte. Je sors le bout de ma langue. Le tissu est râpeux et désagréable mais je continue car mon geste lui tire des gémissements.

Je relève le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Clarke a les pupilles nourries de ténèbre, elle me regarde avec une avidité extrême. Finalement j'ai réussi à l'exciter, et bien même au-delà de ce que j'avais pu faire lors de nos moments intimes. D'où vient le problème alors ?

J'attrape sa culotte fuchsia à deux mains et la lui descends, elle se laisse habillement faire en jouant avec ses jambes. Une fois complètement nue, son mollet vient caresser ma joue, dans un mouvement qui me rapproche de son sexe. En revenant vers elle je fais pivoter la chaise pour que nous soyons dans le bon angle de la caméra, Clarke écarte les jambes et pose un de ses pieds sur la chaise. Vue plongeante. Je regroupe mes cheveux sur mon épaule non visible et me mets à la tâche. La texture est bien plus agréable que le tissu. Ma salive se mélange à sa cyprine avec une facilité retrouvée. Clarke gémit, trop mais comme on lui avait bien appris. Dans mon action, j'ouvre parfois les yeux pour distinguer du coin de l'œil les mains de la blonde s'agrippant aux bras de la chaise. J'imagine aussi que sa tête bascule en arrière. Selon les mouvements de langue que je fais, elle a des râles plus ou moins longs ou aiguës.

Alors que les muscles de ma langue commencent à fatiguer, je dépose un baiser et me décolle. J'approche mes doigts de son sexe, fait un mouvement avec deux doigts du bas vers le haut, puis la pénètre doucement. Elle feint un gémissement plus intense. Je fais quelques va-et-vient, le temps de reposer ma langue, puis je recommence mon cunnilingus.

Dans un tournage classique, disons lorsque la partenaire doit simuler, ce serait à ce moment que Clarke le ferait. Étant donné le temps que j'ai déjà consacré à sa personne, physiquement cela devrait commencer à lui faire mal, surtout qu'elle n'en est qu'au début de sa carrière. Cela demande un temps avant de pouvoir supporter la longueur, les frottements, la salive, la sueur, sans en être irritée ou blessée. Mais là, je sens qu'elle ne veut pas simuler. Quelque chose dans les spasmes de son corps me montre qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle force, pour atteindre l'orgasme. Je m'applique du mieux que je peux, je joue de l'habileté de mes doigts, je joue entre le bout et le plat de ma langue, sans jamais faire sentir mes dents car je sais qu'à cet instant c'est trop sensible. Je m'active, je me concentre, je prends quand même un certain plaisir, je sens mon désir qui monte, et finalement, la jambe de Clarke posée sur le siège lâche et se rabat sur le sol. C'est le signe qu'elle est prête. Ses cuisses tremblent, ses mouvements sont plus brusques et désordonnés, elle halète, elle retient son souffle par moment tout en essayant de ne pas trop le faire pour mieux ressentir l'orgasme. Et voilà qu'un tremblement plus fort me fait comprendre qu'elle jouit. Un silence se fait dans la pièce. Un silence d'un quart de seconde qui semble durer une éternité. Dans mon esprit tout est comme mis sur pause. Je pourrais voir et entendre la poussière lentement descendre dans la pièce éclairée en lumière blanche. Les muscles de ses cuisses sont crispés et durcis, son sexe est rouge, mouillé et gonflé, les jointures de ses mains sur la chaise sont blanches, ses cervicales doivent lui faire mal tant elle semble tirer dessus.

Le son revient avec l'air qu'elle expire lorsque l'orgasme commence doucement à s'éloigner. Petit à petit j'apprends à réentendre les respirations de toute l'équipe. Cet orgasme ce n'est pas que moi qui lui ai donné, c'est l'équipe entière. Ce ne sont pas ma langue et mes doigts, ce sont ma présence mais aussi celle d'Alie et des techniciens. Elle a besoin d'un public ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car elle attrape mon visage pour me mener à elle. Un peu branlante, j'arrive jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrasse, épuisée. Ma langue n'a plus la force de l'embrasser. Mes muscles me lancent. Clarke le sent car elle m'attrape pas les côtes et nous met toutes les deux debout. D'un coup de pied elle fait valser la chaise. Elle tombe dans un fracas énorme.

— Coupez !

Pour la première fois, Alie nous interrompt.

— Désolée pour la chaise… dit Clarke honteuse.

— Ce n'est rien, répond Alie. On va la virer. Je bouge un peu mes caméras et on peut reprendre.

Mon sexe brûle. Cette interruption me serre le cœur. C'est à mon tour, à mon tour… Les deux cameramans se replacent selon les besoin de la réalisatrice, le preneur de son change de place, Nathan change son clap, et le tout recommence.

— Action.

Clarke, sans prévenir, bien que la ligne directive du scénario m'en donnait indice, me retourne et me bascule sur le bureau. Mes avant bras atterrissent sur la table, mon postérieur livré à ma partenaire. Elle se penche sur moi, je sais qu'ainsi elle montre elle même ses fesses à l'assemblée. Sa bouche glisse sur ma colonne vertébrale, quelques succions sont posées ci et là. Sa main passe sous ma jupe. Cette fois un doigt s'aventure sous ma culotte au niveau de l'aine. Elle n'y reste pas longtemps et me retire ma jupe, livrant mes hanches au monde extérieur et froid. Ma culotte ne fait pas long feu non plus. Elle me la baisse et descend avec. Sa bouche maintenant offre des baisers à mes mollets, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Sachant ce qui m'attend, je me penche plus en avant pour me préparer. Clarke continue ses baisers, accompagnés de léchouilles, et arrive à l'endroit où les deux fesses se rencontrent. Elle écarte légèrement, offre un baiser à chaque partie découvertes, puis un coup de langue. Je ferme les yeux. J'en ai l'habitude. Sa langue atterrit sans plus de façon sur mon anus. Comme moi précédemment, elle s'active du mieux qu'elle peut. De ce que j'ai vu dans ses vidéos avec les autres filles, oui puisque je les avais toutes vues, c'est la première fois qu'elle s'adonne à cette pratique. Alie ne l'imposait pas en première rencontre. Par contre elle l'a vite posée avec nous. Je suppose que pour une vidéo d'annonce, il faut au moins cela. Et je ne peux pas me plaindre, je le reçois et ne le donne pas, j'ai le bon rôle.

Si elle ne l'a pas fait en vidéo, elle l'a peut-être fait dans la réalité. Aucun moyen de le savoir, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle s'y prendre plutôt bien. Le désir est là, je n'ai même pas besoin de faire semblant. Je force un peu bien sûr, dans l'intimité je serais plus timide (ces deux mots ont la même base, ce n'est pas pour rien), mais je prends un réel plaisir. Bientôt elle me quitte et je retrouve ses baisers sur la chaire de mes fesses puis sur mes reins. Sa langue suit ma colonne vertébrale en slalome. Elle s'amuse comme une enfant. Un de ses baisers se perd sur mon épaule au même moment où sa main passe le long de mon ventre et arrive contre mon sexe. Son ventre à elle fusionne avec mon dos. Elle dépose des bisous dans mon cou. Elle recommence le suçon qu'elle avait arrêté des minutes auparavant. Elle me mord la clavicule par moment. Un de ses doigts s'enfonce en moi, accentuant la pression de sa paume contre mon clitoris. Je me laisse complètement aller.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon oreille. La tiédeur de sa langue contre ma peau. Ma fluidité fusionne avec sa main. Sa seconde main s'attarde parfois sur mes seins, parfois sur mon ventre. Je décolle un de mes avants-bras de la table pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je veux la toucher moi aussi. J'aimerais l'embrasser mais je ne peux tourner la tête. Je sens ses quelques poils pubiens contre mes fesses. Je sens aussi son sexe encore humide. Elle va tenter un deuxième orgasme ? Risqué mais faisable.

Nos corps prennent la même pente. Ils sont emboîtés et se mouvent à l'unisson. Son sexe cherche du plaisir sur mon cul, sa main en parallèle me rend folle. Je sens sa poitrine s'écraser sous mes omoplates, plus elle fait pression, plus les miens se rapprochent dangereusement de la table. Mon unique avant bras me servant d'appui, lâche – je le laisse lâcher – et mon visage s'aplatit sur le bureau. Ma main maintenant libre fait valser le soutient-gorge qui y reposait depuis le début et vient s'accrocher au bord du bureau pour l'agripper, l'autre reste dans les cheveux de Clarke et les agrippe tout autant. Mon mouvement de bascule a comme provoqué un déclic chez ma partenaire. Elle accentue ses vibrations contre mon corps, toute la scène n'est plus que gémissements et transpiration. A ce stade, c'est du sport de haut niveau. Mes tympans sont remplis de nos plaintes lascives. Alors que tout à l'heure j'avais entendu le silence, maintenant il n'y a plus aucune place pour lui. Seuls les bruits de l'union me parviennent. Mon corps tremble tellement que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans ce monde. Toute la théorie de la vie humaine et de l'univers me dépasse. Expérience de l'au delà vertige de l'humanité.

— Je t'aime Lexa…

Quelque chose grille dans mon cerveau. Mes synapses s'affolent puis fondent en un centième de secondes. Clarke vient de prononcer cette phrase, tout bas, rien que pour moi, je doute que la perche son l'ai capturé, dans le creux de mon âme. Cet aveux sur lequel Clarke pose enfin des mots me fait décoller. Un orgasme d'une puissance infernale s'empare de moi. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de fausseté. Ma bouche déjà ouverte depuis longtemps, laisse passer un filet d'air qui bataille pour trouver la liberté tant il est comprimé par mes cordes vocales irritées de tant de chuintements. Ma gorge se coince à tel point que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer. Je décolle ma joue de la table pour y déposer mon nez, sans trop appuyer, j'aurais envie de laisser ma langue caresser le verre du meuble dans une envie de possession et d'amalgame étrange. Une chaleur, un feu incandescent s'empare de mon sexe, le fait mûrir jusqu'au pourrissement, et irradie vers mes pieds par mes cuisses, vers mes mains par mes bras, vers mes seins par mon tronc, vers mes oreilles par ma colonne vertébrale. Les doigts de Clarke ont fusionné avec mon intimité. Sa jouissance, sa seconde jouissance que je peux affirmer vraie également, se perd dans mon oreille avec ses sentiments précédemment énoncés. Nos voix entrent en résonance. J'espère que nos spectateurs ont le même sentiment d'euphorie que nous, sinon ils vont tous se sentir bien seuls.

Clarke exerce une dernière pression sur mon corps, elle attrape sa dernière sensation de plaisir piquant, je me raccroche à ses doigts dans l'idée, pour moi aussi faire durer encore quelques instants la jouissance enivrante. Et tout fini par retomber. J'arrête de lécher la table, Clarke se décolle de mes fesses puis retire doucement sa main. Je lâche ses cheveux. Elle se redresse, je fais de même et me retourne. Un instant nous nous faisons face. Ma bouche est toujours entrouverte, elle tente tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Ma cage thoracique se soulève rapidement et avec difficulté. Le corps de ma partenaire subit les mêmes dégâts. Nous nous regardons. Sans oser nous toucher. Elle a compris que je pense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je comprends qu'elle a compris. Elle comprend que j'ai compris. Elle se jette sur ma bouche pour en demander encore. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, mon corps lui cri de m'enlacer. Ses mains se posent délicatement sur mes hanches quand je voudrais qu'elle me serre à m'en étouffer.

Mais il nous faut revenir à la réalité. Nous devons conclure. La scène est finie. Le mensonge est terminé. Nous nous embrassons doucement une dernière fois et Alie elle aussi comprend :

— Coupez…

Alie semble la plus à bout de souffle. Je pose enfin mon regard sur l'assemblée. Les hommes sont rouges, les femmes transpirent. Plus personne ne sait où se mettre. Ainsi, pour éviter toute gêne supplémentaire, je me précipite sur nos deux peignoirs. J'en jette un à Clarke, j'enfile le mien rapidement. En cassant notre nudité, l'équipe commence déjà à se détendre. Chacun se met à ranger son matériel. Maya ouvre une fenêtre, mais comme celle-ci donne sur une autre pièce, où sont disposés des projecteurs, aucun souffle n'entre, pas la moindre bouffée d'air. Et soudain cette absence m'étouffe, me prend à la gorge. Je veux respirer ! Sans saluer personne, je cours hors de la pièce. J'ai à peine le temps de voir les regards éberlués et d'entendre Alie m'appeler. Clarke ne semble pas moufter.

Je cours dans les couloirs, je descends les escaliers, j'arrive dans le hall.

— Lexa ? s'étonne Emori qui ne m'a jamais vu en peignoir.

— Ouvre-moi…

Mon ton est tellement suppliant qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre. Dès le clic audible, je pousse le portail, cours encore, pousse la porte, et me rue à l'extérieur.

Là, là, j'ai l'impression de respirer. Enfin. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Je m'assois contre le mur du bâtiment en béton et prends une gargantuesque bouffée d'air. L'espace d'un instant je me sens bien. Revigorée, revivifiée. Non seulement par l'air frais, mais aussi par mon orgasme, et un peu par les sentiments enfin dévoilés de Clarke. « Je t'aime Lexa » résonne dans mon esprit. C'était si beau, emprunt d'une telle pureté…

La porte s'ouvre, me tirant de mon moment d'apaisement. C'est Clarke. Elle aussi en peignoir. J'imagine le visage d'Emori, cela me fait sourire. La vision de Clarke aussi me fait sourire.

— Ça va ? elle me demande en s'asseyant auprès de moi.

— Ça va, je réponds sans mentir.

— C'était…

— Intense… Et encore, le mot est faible.

— On devrait peut-être éviter d'en parler…

— Je pense oui…

Assises toutes les deux contre le mur, ni elle ni moi ne nous regardons. Nos yeux se portent droit devant, sur une vue peu agréable puisque l'entrée de LFS donne sur un grillage séparant nos locaux des locaux de stockage de produits de bureautique installé juste en face. Le vent qui m'avait rafraîchit me donne maintenant froid. L'hiver me surprend et le peignoir fuchsia en satin n'est pas assez pour m'en protéger.

— On rentre ? demande Clarke qui elle-même commence à trembloter.

— Oui… En plus, je n'ai salué personne…

— Ne t'inquiète pas ils ont compris. Tu sais bien que jamais personne ici ne t'en voudras de quitter la pièce sans dire au revoir. Ils savent très bien qu'ils te retrouveront.

Sa phrase me fait mal. Je l'entends comme « tu sais très bien que tu reviendras sans cesse dans ces studios pour tourner ce genre de scènes ». Clarke annonce cette fatalité comme ma sentence. Mais j'aimerais m'en sortir moi. Quand bien même j'arrive à apprécier certaines part de mon métier, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à vendre mon cul pour le restant de mes jours. Mais tant que Jaha me tient… Résignée je me lève et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment.

Emori nous regarde toujours sans comprendre mais ne dit rien. Elle nous ouvre sans poser de question. Nous la remercions et nous montons pour regagner la loge. Alie est là.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Alie, il va falloir que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi après chaque tournage d'Aphrodite et Vénus, sinon tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire !

Mon toupet la fait sourire. Elle sait que je cache des sentiments contraires. Ses yeux font la navette entre Clarke et moi.

— En tous cas, pour une vidéo d'annonce, c'était… magnifique… Les filles, je vais faire de vous de vraies stars. Cette entreprise va enfin obtenir la place qu'elle mérite sur le marché de la pornographie mondiale.

— La construction des locaux en est où ? je demande car j'ai du mal à l'entendre parler business dans un moment pareil.

— Les ouvriers ont commencé. Notre objectif est de finaliser le tout en moins d'une année. Le must serait qu'on puisse les inaugurer en même temps que la première élection qui sera organisée pour élire les prochaines Aphrodites et Vénus. Ce serait l'occasion de fêter vos un an de gloire, la nouveauté de ces élections en duo, et l'arriver de nouvelles actrices.

— Je vois que tu as tout prévu, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.

Au fond ça me fait plaisir de la voir dans cet état d'euphorie. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de la réalisation de son rêve. Elle le réalise déjà en quelque sorte. Et je suis fière d'en faire partie après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Mais il est vrai que j'aimerais moi aussi prendre mon envole et réaliser mes propres rêves. Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai, des rêves…

— Je vous laisse vous doucher, dit Alie pour s'évader, je pense que vous en avez bien besoin. Merci encore. Je vous recontacte au plus vite. Avant de mettre la vidéo en ligne.

— D'accord, je réponds.

— Au revoir, dit Clarke.

La patronne nous salue et referme la porte. Cette sensation d'étouffement me regagne un instant, mais en voyant le sourire naturel de la femme en face de moi, je me détends. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me serre fort. Comme si elle avait entendu mes prières pensées un peu plus tôt sur le plateau. Je l'entoure aussi de mes bras pour la serrer. L'étreinte dure. Comme pour nous guérir ou nous laver de toutes souillure dont le tournage nous aurait recouvertes. Puis nous nous séparons.

— Je me doucherai chez moi, dit Clarke, je n'ai plus aucune force…

— Tu me fuis ?

— Pourquoi je fuirais ?

— Parce que tu as enfin avoué que tu m'aimais.

Elle n'est pas du tout déstabilisée par mes propos. Elle se jette sur moi pour capturer ma bouche. Sans plus de formalité sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche.

* * *

 _ **En espérant que vous soyez toujours en vie après ces mots haha ! Le prochain chapitre sera centrée encore sur le Clexa je pense, et celui d'après du point de vue de Clarke !**_


	30. Jaha II

_**Hello ! Je reviens avec quelques chapitres d'avance donc je vais essayer de reprendre les rythmes des publications hebdomadaire du vendredi. Et de même, j'avais dit que le chapitre 30 serait du PDV de Clarke, mais finalement ce sera celui d'après (j'ai dû couper celui-ci car il était trop long, et un peu aussi pour faire durer le suspense j'avouuuuuue!)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Elle se jette sur moi pour capturer mes lèvres. Sans plus de formalité sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche. Je réussi à la repousser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke ?

— J'en avais envie.

— Moi aussi j'en avais envie sur le trottoir l'autre soir…

— Oui mais, nous étions dehors…

— Oui mais, le tournage est terminé.

Lui dire ces mots me tue. Mais c'est elle qui a imposé des limites et je suis obligée de les lui faire respecter si je veux la pousser à se dévoiler.

— Je vais prendre ma douche, j'ajoute.

— Je serais sûrement partie quand tu auras fini…

— Alors bonne soirée.

J'y mets presque un ton sec. Je vais pour aller sous la douche, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

— On se revoit quand ? demande Clarke.

Je me retourne et la regarde, je suis obligée de craquer :

— Quand es-tu libre ?

Un sourire semblant intarissable se dessine sur son visage.

— Vendredi soir ?

— D'accord. Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ?

Je sais ce que cette demande implique, nous deux enfermées dans un lieu intime, mais je n'aurais pas les moyens d'aller au restaurant et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'invite une seconde fois.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Je vais tenter de te faire goûter à la cuisine de mademoiselle Lexa Woods, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Elle part d'un rire franc et nous prenons donc rendez-vous. Elle sera chez moi vendredi à 20h. Je m'en réjouis déjà.

Mon enchantement baisse bien vite lorsqu'au sortir de la douche je reçois un SMS de Jaha.

 _Jaha : Coucou Lexa ! Rdv demain même heure même endroit._ _Je t'envoie le détail de la somme que tu me dois en pièce jointe, c'est que je fais les choses bien !_

J'ai envie de jeter mon portable à travers le mur de la loge. Je me retiens. Il est tout neuf. Mais en même temps, sans portable, Jaha ne pourrait plus me contacter… Je regarde l'objet électronique au creux de ma main. Il fait deux fois la taille de mon précédent téléphone. Le message de Jaha me pique encore plus le cœur tant il semble remplir l'espace. Je le verrouille d'un mouvement du poignet vers le bas et le range dans mon sac.

Avant de rentrer chez moi je passe à la banque puis je vais faire quelques courses avec l'argent qu'il me reste. J'achète de quoi faire le dîner pour vendredi soir. Des tomates noires, de la crème fraîche, des spaghettis, ne me restera qu'à ajouter les ingrédients que j'ai déjà dans mes placards. A la maison je m'empresse d'ouvrir ma boite Quality Street et d'y prendre l'enveloppe pour y ranger les billets. Je sors le carnet jaune pour y inscrire la somme retirée et compter ce qu'il me reste pour finir le mois. Pour l'instant ça passe. Maintenant je ne compte plus pour savoir si je pourrais aller voir Costia, je compte pour savoir si je pourrais terminer le mois avec quelque chose dans le ventre. Je laisse la boîte ouverte en prévision de mon rendez-vous du lendemain et je vais me coucher sans manger. Ce tournage m'a épuisée, Jaha posant un fardeau encore plus lourd que mes frêles épaules ont de plus en plus de mal à porter.

A ma grande surprise, ce soir, Jaha est déjà là quand j'arrive dans les décombres. Je me cache avant qu'il m'aperçoive. Pourquoi est-il en avance ? Je regarde ma montre, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction, je me pousse contre le mur, le cœur battant. Je fais demi-tour pour contourner les restes du bâtiment et arriver par un autre côté. Il ne doit jamais savoir d'où j'arrive. Il ne peut être en avance que pour cette unique raison. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et je me découvre finalement à Jaha. Il est non loin de la poutre habituelle sur laquelle je m'appuie. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et ne le salue pas.

— Tu ne me fais pas remarquer que je suis en avance ? il fait avec un air vainqueur.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Tu t'en fiches de savoir que si je suis en avance c'est parce que j'étais chez Alie ? Tu t'en fiches de savoir qu'elle m'avait invité chez elle pour me montrer les rushs de la vidéo que tu as tournée hier avec Clarke ?

Je me sens sali qu'il ait pu voir les vidéos brutes, avant montage.

— Tu t'en fiches de savoir qu'on entend la déclaration de Clarke dans la perche ?

Quoi ? J'avais pourtant pensé qu'elle l'avait dite assez bas… Jaha se met la main au panier, pendant un quart de seconde j'ai peur qu'il me viole.

— Alors, il se passe quelque chose entre Aphrodite et Vénus ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

— Allons, Lexa, tu mens très mal. Alie est ravie de ce « je t'aime Lexa » qui a visiblement échappé à la blonde. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sur le plateau, mais l'a découvert en visionnant et écoutant les rushs. Elle m'a fait venir juste pour mon montrer ça Lexa. Juste pour me montrer son chef-d'œuvre. Alors, Aphrodite, tu t'en fiches de savoir que je suis le préféré d'Alie ? Qu'elle m'appellera toujours en premier ? Que je lui suis indispensable ? Que tu ne seras jamais libérée de moi ?

Il s'approche de plus en plus, menaçant. Je recule jusqu'à heurter la poutre. Je prends sur moi. Je sors l'enveloppe de ma poche et la lui tends.

— Je m'en fiche.

Il rit de son rire sardonique, prend la billet et balance l'enveloppe au sol. Il compte.

— Je suis sûr que la vidéo va faire un malheur, on se reverra sûrement la semaine suivante pour que tu me donnes un petit supplément. Ou alors… Puisque tu as l'air de tenir à cette blondie, peut-être que je pourrais commencer à lui sous-tirer de l'argent à elle aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

En parlant il agite les billets sous son nez comme un éventail. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à la pensée qu'il puisse mettre le grappin sur Clarke. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour lui répondre :

— Tu n'as aucun moyen de la faire chanter, jamais elle ne se soumettra à toi.

— Ça se trouve tu sais. Je pourrais menacer ta sécurité devant elle par exemple.

Il se colle à moi, pose sa main au dessus de ma tête sur la poutre. Je sens son haleine courir sur mon nez. Il colle son entre-cuisse contre ma jambe. J'essaie de la reculer mais il l'emprisonne à la force des ses muscles.

— Imagine qu'il y ait une caméra cachée dans un coin, mmh ? Je pourrais lui montrer tout ça et lui demander de l'argent. Elle le ferait pour toi, non ?

Je le sens bander contre ma cuisse. Je retiens mes larmes, il ne faut pas qu'il croit qu'il a gagné. Comment Alie peut être ami avec un type pareil ? Comment peut-il paraître aussi gentil lorsqu'il est avec elle… Jamais Nathan ou Jasper ne me ferait ça, ni à moi ni à aucune des autres filles, ce n'est pas son statut de mâle qui le fait agir de la sorte, c'est autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de l'analyser.

— Clarke n'est pas stupide, elle ne se soumettra jamais à tes demandes.

— Tu admets donc être stupide ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je le laisse croire ce qu'il veut. Il ricane, frotte son membre durci contre ma jambe et embrasse mon front. Je ferme les yeux, je force, comme si en les rouvrant il allait disparaître. Et comme par miracle, il me lâche et s'éloigne. Je sens mes membres lâcher mais je les retiens encore un peu. Ma poitrine se soulève et se rabaisse à une vitesse phénoménale.

— Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Lexa, il dit en se touchant l'entre-jambe comme pour remettre le tout en place, j'ai mieux à faire. Je t'envoie un SMS pour te tenir au courant.

Il secoue les billets en guise d'au revoir. Je serre les dents, ferme mes poings. J'attends qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Puis j'attends encore. Je veux être sûre qu'il ne revienne pas. Lorsque je comprends que je suis bel et bien seule, je lâche tout. Mes jambes s'affaissent sous mon poids et je tombe à genoux. Une nausée me surprend et un relent me fait régurgiter de la bile jaune et acide. Ma gorge me brûle, des larmes se joignent au mélange. Une fois soulagée de ce poids, je me pose sur mes fesses et ma tête va s'appuyer contre le métal derrière moi. L'odeur me pique les narines, mais bien vite des larmes viennent les remplir et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Jamais je ne le laisserais faire du mal à Clarke. Je suis décidée. Je me redresse, m'essuie la bouche et me lève en m'aidant de la poutre. Je regarde mon vomi avec un air dédaigneux et résigné.

— Non, tu ne toucheras pas à Clarke. C'est fini.

Je laisse l'enveloppe par terre, marche dessus sans même le vouloir consciemment et m'en vais de ce lieu sordide. Avant de m'éloigner, je me retourne pour regarder les décombres.

— Costia, je suis désolée.

C'est la première fois que je prononce ces mots. Leur sonorité me semble étrange mais me revigore. Je suis enfin prête à tourner la page. D'un pas décidé je rentre chez moi.

En arrivant dans mon studio je me précipite sur la boite de Quality Street et l'ouvre avec fureur. J'attrape le carnet jaune avec une envie de déchirer toutes les pages. Mais ce ne serait pas un geste réfléchi. J'en ai encore besoin, tant que je ne me serrais pas débarrasser de Jaha. Je le remets à sa place avec le stylo. Il a l'air seul sans son enveloppe blanche. Je remets le couvercle mais ne range pas la boîte sous mes t-shirts. Je décide de la laisser bien en vue pour éviter de me défiler. Il faut que j'appelle Alie. Mais comment lui dire ? Si Jaha a raison et qu'il est « son préféré » elle ne me croira jamais. Je sais que plusieurs filles se sont déjà plaintes de lui à Alie, mais pourtant il est toujours son plus proche collaborateur. Je ne peux pas improviser, il faut que j'élabore quelque chose. Mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les plans. Est-ce que Raven pourrait m'aider ? Beaucoup de filles le détestent, peut-être qu'à plusieurs on pourrait faire quelque chose et éviter que je dise ce qui s'est passé avec Costia à Alie. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre dans le processus… Il me reste au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour y réfléchir. Voir Clarke demain soir me fera le plus grand bien. Grand besoin de décompresser.

Je me retrousse les manches et me mets à nettoyer mon appartement de fond en comble. La propreté laissait à désirer depuis quelques temps. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense que je vis dans un laisser aller, découlant d'une dépression certaine. A ses yeux je veux paraître heureuse. Avant d'aller sous la douche en prévision du coucher, je sors les ingrédients non périssables pour ma recette du rendez-vous. Parce que je suis impatiente.

Le sommeil est difficile, il est hanté par des images de Jaha se collant un peu trop à moi. Jamais un homme n'avait agi ainsi avec moi. Même les fans les plus fous avaient été plus respectueux. Jamais je n'avais senti l'excitation d'un homme. C'est comme si soudain je me rends compte de l'affecte que j'ai sur la gente masculine qui me regarde. Comme si pendant toutes ces années j'avais fait semblant de ne rien voir. Comme si j'avais cru que seules des femmes regardaient les vidéos, ou bien juste Alie. L'idée me dégoûte. Mais je me suis lancée dans cette histoire d'Aphrodite et Vénus et je dois m'y contraindre au moins jusqu'aux prochaines élections…

Je me réveille plusieurs fois en sueur, me rendors difficilement, vais plusieurs fois aux toilettes. C'est presque plus fatiguée que la veille que je me lève ce vendredi matin. Je traîne dans mon lit jusqu'à midi en scrutant les réseaux sociaux et mes mails. J'ai peur que la vidéo sorte aujourd'hui, mais normalement ce n'est pas possible. Je me rends compte que je ne suis Clarke sur aucun média. Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Peut-être qu'elle a des choses à cacher en réalité… Je m'empresse de taper son nom partout, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, même Google. Mais rien ne ressort. Rien. Pas de profil Facebook à son nom, pas de compte Instagram, son numéro n'est pas lié à Snapchat, aucun tweet à son nom. Même Google. Ce n'est pas possible. Soit elle prend un pseudonyme soit elle a demandé à ce qu'on efface toutes ses données. Ce qui est possible. Ou elle aurait donné un faux nom à Alie ? Non, cette solution est impossible, il faut une carte d'identité valide pour obtenir un contrat chez Les Filles de Sappho. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle effacé toutes ses données ? De peur que je tombe sur quelque chose ? Je pensais que son silence était lié au fait qu'elle suivait LFS depuis ses débuts, or, la pornographie est rarement un sujet qu'on partage sur ce genre de médias. Je suis dans l'erreur avec cette piste ? Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi penser de cette inexistence informatique. Et je n'ai pas assez de compétences dans ce domaine pour chercher plus en profondeur. Je ne sais même pas aller sur le darknet.

Je lui demanderais ce soir peut-être… Comme ça l'air de rien, je pourrais lui demander si elle possède un compte Instagram. La perspective de pouvoir tomber sur des photos de Clarke au quotidien, et non dans une ambiance sexuelle, me réchauffe le cœur et réveille les papillons de mes entrailles. Je saute à pied joint hors du lit pour me préparer un déjeuner frugale, je veux garder la place pour le repas de ce soir, et je finis même par me brosser les dents en sifflotant.

Vers 18h, déjà, je prépare ma tenue pour l'arrivée de Clarke.

— Évitons le décolleté.

Je sors un jean skinny et un polo bordeaux. Puis je réfléchis aux sous-vêtements. Mais à quoi bon. Un espoir me fait quand même choisir quelque chose d'assorti et de plutôt sexy. Même si elle n'est pas amenée à les voir, je pourrais me dire que je suis bien habillée des pieds à la tête.

— Mais évidemment que oui je veux que Clarke voit ce magnifique soutient-gorge orange en dentelle avec des rappels violets sur les bretelles, le tout assorti à la petite culotte…

J'ai envie de me gifler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère de nouveau ce soir. Elle n'a pas voulu m'embrasser dans la rue, elle a voulu m'embrasser dans la loge après le tournage, que va-t-elle vouloir dans mon appart ?

— Et si j'arrêtais de me prendre la tête et que j'essayais simplement de profiter de l'instant ?

Je me regarde dans le miroir sous tous les angles. Je le fais trop rarement, j'ai pris l'habitude de me voir en vidéo, donc dans un format qui me renvoie une image similaire à celle que les autres voient de moi, alors que le miroir me montre une image inversée de ma personne. L'image que chaque personne est censée voir de lui même, acteurs mis de côté. Dans le miroir, ma raie est sur la gauche au lieu d'à droite, ma tâche de naissance s'affiche à droite, ma bouche s'affaisse à gauche, ma canine droite qui a mal poussée semble venir de la gauche. C'est moi sans être moi. Ce reflet de narcisse dans lequel je pourrais me noyer. Je me préfère dans le miroir plutôt qu'en vidéo. Et pas seulement parce qu'en vidéo je reflète une image sexualisée de moi que j'ai du mal à accepter. Parce que mon reflet inversé – que j'ai eu peu l'occasion de voir car déjà petite j'évitais les miroirs – me donne l'impression d'être en face de mon double. Un double qui serait plus heureux, qui aurait toujours Costia à ses côtés, pas de Jaha dans son dos, et un métier normal. J'approche ma main de la glace pour toucher du bout des doigts ce sosie. En même temps que moi elle sourit. En même temps que moi son sourire s'évanouit.

— Toi aussi tu es perdue, hein ?

Mon reflet et moi nous regardons avec un regard sombre, noir. Elle aussi a besoin d'une Clarke dans sa vie. Je vois bien la blonde derrière moi, main posée sur ma taille m'embrassant dans le cou.

— Allez !

Je secoue vivement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'enfile mon pantalon et mon polo. Je lâche mon reflet.

J'hésite à commencer à faire la cuisine avant l'arrivée de Clarke, mais je me dis que ce sera plus agréable de le faire à ses côtés. Déjà prête, beaucoup trop tôt, je m'allonge sur mon lit pour patienter. Je m'endors sans le vouloir, c'est le bip de mon téléphone portable qui me réveille d'un coup.

 _Clarke : Je suis bientôt là._

 _Lexa : Je m'étais endormie, tu as bien fait de m'envoyer un message…_

 _Clarke : Oups, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop bavé !_

 _Lexa : Ahah, noooon ! Je ne bave pas quand je dors ! Enfin, rarement…_

Je souris en relisant notre échange. Je me lève et vais quand même m'assurer de ma bonne mine dans le miroir. Je me brosse les dents rapidement histoire d'être présentable. Je souffle dans mes mains pour inspecter mon haleine, ce qui est généralement inutile car ce geste ne permet absolument pas d'avoir un aperçu de ses propres effluves buccales, et je me recoiffe avec mes doigts. En revenant dans la pièce à vivre je transforme le clic-clac en canapé pour accueillir Clarke, et pousse la table basse devant afin que nous puissions y dîner.

La sonnette finit par retentir, je me racle la gorge avant d'aller ouvrir. Comme si je recevais le président ou quelque chose comme ça. Clarke est là, avec son regard bleu et son grand sourire qui me font craquer. Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues, sans ne rien dire encore. Je la laisse entrer et referme derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsque je lâche la poignée qu'elle me fait entendre sa voix :

— Bonjour Lexa.

Elle me salue toujours de la même manière. On dirait qu'elle ne peut me dire bonjour ou bonsoir sans y accrocher mon prénom derrière.

— Fais comme chez toi, je lui réponds sans vouloir lui retourner ses salutations.

Elle retire ses chaussures et pose son manteau. Comme ayant écouté mes recommandations, elle prend place sur le canapé-lit en y croisant les jambes. Je remarque alors sa tenue. Un jean noir coupe droite et un pull-over léger assorti à mes yeux. Les fourches de ses cheveux blonds s'entremêlent avec les mailles de la laine verte. Elle non plus n'a pas tenté le décolleté.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes à manger ? elle demande sans s'enquérir de ma santé ou de mon actualité.

— Observe et tu verras.

Je vois son regard malicieux déjà prêt à suivre mes mouvements. Je sors les ingrédients laissés au frigo et je commence ma recette. J'aligne tous les ingrédients et ustensiles sur le comptoir et regarde Clarke les admirer.

— Des spaghettis ?

— J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes !

— Qui n'aime pas ça ?!

Je rigole et empoigne la grande poêle que je pose sur la plaque sans l'allumer. Je m'empare des tomates que je commence à éplucher.

— Tu épluches les tomates ? elle fait remarquer.

— Tu vas commenter tous mes faits et gestes ?

— Je veux dire, tu ne laisses pas la peau ?

— C'est pour éliminer un peu des pesticides.

— Oh…

Une fois les tomates épluchées, je les coupes en petits dés au dessus de la poêle pour ne perdre aucune goutte de leur jus translucide. J'allume le feu une fois la chaire rouge réduite en lambeaux. Assez vite un bruit de cuisson et d'ébullition masque le silence de la scène. Je pose un couvercle pour éviter que tout le jus s'évapore.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alie depuis le tournage ? demande Clarke.

— Non.

En réalité si, par Jaha. Allez.

— Enfin si, j'ajoute avant qu'elle ne pose une autre question, apparemment elle… comment dire ça… Alie a beaucoup aimé ta déclaration…

— Ma déclaration ?

Sa voix ne laisse rien transparaître, mais sa gestuelle corporelle ne trompe pas. Elle commence à triturer les peaux aux coins de ses pouces.

— Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

— Je ne pensais pas que ça s'entendrait…

— Moi non plus, et je ne pense pas qu'Alie l'ai entendu sur le plateau non plus.

— C'est grave ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, une odeur me prend le nez. Les tomates menacent de brûler. Je m'empresse de retirer le couvercle et je les touille pour qu'elles n'accrochent pas au fond. Je les sale, les poivre, ajoute une cuillère d'huile d'olive et mélange le tout. Dans la foulée je verse le contenu du pot de crème fraîche. L'ajout du liquide blanc fait frétiller la préparation. Une goutte saute sur le dos de ma main que je m'empresse d'apporter à ma bouche pour la lécher. Je mélange encore et baisse le feu. J'attrape la poêle, l'amène sous le robinet pour y ajouter de l'eau. Je la repose sur le feu et quand le liquide orangé commence à créer des bulles à la surface, j'y jette une poignée de spaghettis. L'odeur emplie mes narines et me met en joie. Mais il faut que je réponde à Clarke.

— Grave je ne pense pas, mais selon-toi, qu'est-ce que cette déclaration voulait dire ?

Tout en lui parlant je touille le plat pour qu'en cuisant les pâtes ne collent pas au fond, pour être sûre également qu'il y ait assez d'eau.

— Si je te réponds que j'ai sorti cet aveu sous le coup du plaisir, sous la brume créée par le tournage, tu me croirais ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre Clarke, tu avais quand même l'air d'être très sincère.

— Tout comme tu as l'air très sincère lorsque tu fais l'amour dans tes vidéos.

Elle sait contre attaquer c'est sûr.

— Je n'ai fait que te rendre tes sentiments, elle ajoute.

— Un « je t'aime » n'est pas une balle qu'on se renvoie comme dans un match.

— Je n'arrive pas à avouer mes sentiments pour toi Lexa, pourquoi tu me forces à le faire ?

— Je ne te force à rien. Je voulais juste qu'on en parle. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord. Pour l'instant. Il y a un jour où il faudra éclaircir notre situation.

— Oui, je sais bien… Mais j'ai besoin de temps encore…

— Je comprends. Et puis ce milieu, la pornographie, c'est nouveau pour toi, donc je suppose que tu as ça à gérer aussi.

— Oui en effet. Mais si je… si je te l'ai dit c'est que je le pensais…

Elle baisse les yeux. Pour la première fois je la vois en position de faiblesse. Elle m'aime et pourtant elle ne veut pas l'accepter. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la bloquer à ce point ? Alors que de mon côté je serais prête à lui confier ma vie. Clarke, je suis tellement convaincue que tu es ma sauveuse. Je me retourne définitivement pour regarder mon plat. Je sors une fourchette, enroule une pâte pour la goûter. C'est cuit. J'éteins le feu et dégage la poêle. Je sors deux assiettes creuses et y verse la mixture onctueuse. En décoration une petite feuille de basilique aurait fait son effet, mais je n'en avais pas eu les moyens. Je viens déposer les assiettes sur la table basse, puis des couverts, verres et de l'eau.

— Merci, ça sent rudement bon, j'espère que ça l'est tout autant ! Mais je te fais confiance.

— Moi aussi je peux te faire confiance ?

— Pour quoi ? elle demande étonnée.

J'ai décidé de me lancer. De tout lui révéler. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens que le métier qui nous unie créé une atmosphère de sécurité et de confiance entre nous. Je peux lui dire. Beaucoup plus facilement qu'à Alie. Seule Clarke peut m'aider à vaincre Jaha.

— Il faut que je te confie quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je pense que tu peux m'aider.

— Je t'écoute Lexa.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est emprunt d'une sincérité et d'une vérité éclatantes. Mon cœur se libère :

— Tu te souviens de Costia ?

— Oui.

— Tu vois cette boîte violette ?

Je lui pointe la boite de Quality Street qu'elle regarde en hochant la tête.

— Elle a longtemps été le symbole d'une emprise faite sur moi, et aujourd'hui je veux en sortir.

Le visage de Clarke montre qu'elle tente de rassembler les pièces du puzzle sans y parvenir.

— Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire. Du jour de ma rencontre avec Costia, jusqu'à sa disparition…

Avant de commencer mon récit, j'entortille des spaghettis autour de ma fourchette, souffle dessus, et avale une grande bouchée. Mon estomac content me permet de débuter mon récit avec plus d'assurance. Lorsque je lui dis que j'ai rencontré Costia bien avant la création de LFS, elle se met de la sauce tomate sur le menton. Quand je lui raconte que nous nous sommes faites expulser de chez nous, elle manque de s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau. Lorsque je lui parle de notre rencontre avec Alie au refuge, elle se mort le bout de la langue en voulant croquer dans une tomate moins cuite. Quand j'aborde la proposition de création de LFS et l'implication de Costia et moi dans le projet, elle lâche presque sa fourchette. Lorsque je fais mention de l'obtention d'un emplacement pour construire des locaux et d'un tournant pour la société, elle arrête de mâcher. Et enfin, j'arrive au jour de la mort de mon amante…

* * *

 _ **Jaha qui fait du « me too » à Lexa, je n'avais jamais écrit de scène comme celle-là, avec une telle menace physique, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plût de pouvoir me lire dans ce style là aussi. Et je propose qu'on butte Jaha xD**_

 _ **Passez un bon week-end !**_


	31. Les Filles de Sappho

_**Bonjour ! On se retrouve en ce vendredi avec un chapitre entièrement en flash-back, un peu plus court que les autres du coup. Enfin, vous saurez tout sur la mort de Costia !**_

 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

 _Six ans auparavant :_

 _Jaha, Costia, Alie et moi avions rendez-vous sur le chantier des locaux afin qu'Alie nous projette un peu ce à quoi allait ressembler Les Filles de Sappho. Ce matin encore au petit déjeuner elle était toute excitée. Sa rupture avec Charmaine semblait loin derrière elle. Dans le début de l'après-midi elle avait dû partir pour un rendez-vous administratif, nous devions donc nous rejoindre sur le chantier. Jaha était là lorsque Costia et moi arrivâmes. Nous l'avions déjà vu plusieurs fois évidemment, Alie avait recruté Jaha des mois auparavant pour l'aider dans l'expansion de son projet. Il avait accès aux vidéos et il aidait Alie au mieux. Il était plutôt gentil avec nous, mais n'était jamais venu sur les tournages. La dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés tous les quatre, c'était pour parler de la construction des locaux où nous nous trouvions actuellement. Lors de cette réunion nous avions abordé le sujet de nos nouveaux contrats, de recrutement de nouvelles filles, de la création d'une entreprise à visée internationale. Jaha était à fond dans le projet, il avait déjà élaboré plein de plans et de directions à prendre pour exploiter au mieux l'entreprise. Le bébé d'Alie. C'était donc avec le sourire que nous lui serrions la main aujourd'hui._

— _Alie m'a dit qu'elle sera en retard, nous informa Jaha, ça vous dit de commencer la visite sans elle ?_

 _Je regardai mon portable, j'avais moi aussi reçu un message d'Alie prévenant de son retard._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lexa ? me demanda Costia._

— _Je suis d'accord !_

— _Alors suivez-moi._

 _Je savais que Jaha était déjà venu dans ces lieux, et puis il avait plusieurs fois eu les yeux sur les plans de construction. Il était à même de nous faire la visite. Nous pénétrâmes par un encadrement de porte vide qui nous mena dans ce qui ressemblait déjà à un hall d'accueil._

— _Ici il y aura une réception pour filtrer les entrées, nous informa Jaha, pour faciliter le recrutement des prochaines actrices aussi._

 _Nous traversâmes le hall pour dépasser un mur qui aboutissait dans une immense pièce. A droite, une autre pièce plus petite, au centre deux tréteaux en bois sur lequel reposait une plaque de PVC rose pâle, à gauche une mezzanine visiblement sans escalier. Je remarquai une petite échelle sur le côté pour y monter._

— _La salle sur la droite, nous montra Jaha, sera la loge pour les actrices. La pièce principale, hé bien, c'est le studio numéro 1. La mezzanine que vous voyez là étant l'endroit où sera stocké le matériel lumière permettant d'éclairer cette pièce pour le dessus. Mais venez avec moi sur la mezzanine, elle a encore plein de choses à révéler !_

 _J'étais surexcitée à l'idée de travailler dans cet environnement. Tout n'était pas encore terminé mais j'imaginais déjà quelque chose de grandiose. Jaha nous invita à prendre l'échelle les premières. Costia tint à grimper en tête pour ne pas être laissée à la traîne. Une fois qu'elle fut en haut, je commençai mon ascension. Puis Jaha nous rejoignit. La mezzanine donnait, évidemment, sur le studio numéro 1 en contre-bas. Il n'y avait pas encore de barrières pour protéger une possible chute dans le vide. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte. Cette-fois il n'y avait pas que l'encadrement, la porte était déjà installée. Avec un peu de malice, Jaha l'ouvrit et nous laissa découvrir un long couloir longé d'encadrement de portes, celles-ci non installées._

— _Et je vous présente le couloir qui mènera aux bureaux administratifs et aux deux autres studios._

— _Deux autres studios ? demanda Costia._

— _Une salle de bain et une cuisine._

— _Je vois, répondis-je avec un air amusé._

— _Mais attendons Alie pour visiter tout ça, je ne veux pas lui gâcher la visite ! On redescend ?_

— _Je peux rester encore ici ? J'aimerais regarder un peu tout ça de haut._

— _Pas de problème Costia. Lexa tu veux rester aussi ?_

— _Oui, promis je vais essayer de ne pas aller voir la cuisine et la salle de bain !_

 _Ma remarque fit rire Jaha qui nous laissa toutes les deux en haut. Costia s'approcha du bord tout en restant éloignée. Je la rejoignis et regardai en contre-bas. D'ici on voyait le rectangle de PVC rose. Il affichait fièrement les lettres « LFS »._

— _Tu as vu, montrai-je à Costia, il est super le logo en vrai, hein ?_

— _Je ne sais plus si je veux faire ça Lexa…_

 _Je me retournai vers elle en posant ma main sur son épaule._

— _Comment ça ? demandai-je sans comprendre._

 _Costia se dégagea de mon étreinte et sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Je la laissai en allumer une et la fumer sans rien dire. Je supposais que puisque les lieux n'étaient pas terminés, ça ne posait pas problème de fumer en intérieur. Elle tira longuement sur la cigarette comme pour se donner du courage. Elle souffla la fumée en tournant la tête puis elle ouvrit grand les bras comme pour englober l'espace._

— _Tout ça Lexa, c'est trop. Faire des vidéos avec toi dans une chambre avec Alie qui nous filme, ok c'était sympas. On a commencé à se faire de l'argent avec, c'était sympas aussi. Mais là on passe au niveau au dessus._

— _Oui, c'était ce qu'Alie voulait… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réalises tout ça maintenant. On le savait Costia._

— _Je ne voulais pas voir. Attends, tu t'imagines toi ? Coucher avec d'autres filles ? Devant plusieurs personnes ? Ce n'est plus toi, moi et Alie._

— _Ça devient notre profession._

— _Et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?_

— _Bien sûr que si. J'y ai réfléchi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? On a été refusé partout toi et moi. Sans diplôme on ne peut rien faire._

 _Costia roula des yeux et s'avança vers le bord de la mezzanine pour regarder en bas. Je m'approchai. Jaha était en dessous, il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait examiner l'entrée de lumière dans le studio._

— _Je ne peux pas faire ça Lexa, c'est trop pour moi…_

 _Je m'approchai encore, je voulais reposer mes bras sur ses épaules mais l'idée qu'elle me repoussât comme un peu plus tôt me fendit le cœur. Je me retins._

— _On doit le faire Costia. On l'a promis à Alie._

— _On peut revenir sur une promesse Lexa._

 _Elle se retourna pour me regarder bien en face._

— _Tu es ce genre de personne Costia ? lui demandai-je un peu fâchée._

— _Arrête, hé on parle quand même de vendre nos culs là !_

— _Mais on le fait déjà depuis quelques temps ça !_

— _Mais là c'est différent ! Raaah, pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?!_

— _Parce que je ne comprends pas. On doit bien ça à Alie. Elle nous a sauvé. Elle nous a hébergé gratuitement, tu sais très bien qu'on serait peut-être mortes de froid et de faim à l'heure actuelle si elle n'avait pas été là pour nous._

— _Bien sûr que je sais tout ça. Mais est-ce que pour autant je dois me forcer à vendre mon corps pour elle ?_

— _Vendre ton corps, tu y vas un peu fort. Ce n'est pas de la prostitution non plus._

— _Hé bien pour moi, ça y ressemble. Mais je ne t'empêche pas de faire ta pute pour Alie, hein. C'est juste moi. Toi tu peux rester. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours._

 _La fin de sa phrase ne me toucha pas. Mon cerveau s'était bloqué après le mot injurieux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça de la femme qui nous avait sauvées. Ni qu'elle puisse penser cela de moi. En colère maintenant devant son air hautain, je m'avançai la forçant à reculer en direction du vide._

— _Retire ce que tu as dit Costia._

 _J'approchai mon visage du sien. Elle prit un air de défi._

— _Pour quoi Lexa ? Pour avoir dit que tu es une pute ou pour avoir dit que Alie est une maquerelle ?_

— _Comment tu peux m'insulter aussi facilement et sans broncher ?!_

 _Mon front se colla à son front. J'exerçai une nouvelle pression qui la força à reculer encore._

— _Allons bon mon amour, répondit Costia toujours avec défi, tu penses passer une partie de ta vie à jouer dans des films pornos et tu as peur d'une petite insulte ? Tu es sûre que tu as les épaules assez solides ? Mmh et puis, pour le mot pute, tu ne l'as pas volé._

— _Comment ça ?_

— _Arrête avec ton innocence bon sang ! Je n'ai rien dit après que tu ai couché avec Alie, je t'ai tout pardonné, j'ai tout laissé couler. Je peux bien un peu prendre ma revanche aujourd'hui !_

— _Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, lui dis-je avec la voix cassée._

— _Je sais, je sais, alors laisse-moi t'insulter._

— _Hé bien vas-y, répondis-je en écartant les bras comme pour lui laisser le champ libre pour m'attaquer._

 _Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette malice la rendait belle mais me faisait peur. Mon cœur brûlait._

— _Traînée, lança Costia comme si elle en rêvait depuis un temps infini._

— _Allons, tu peux faire mieux, lui dis-je avec un air de défi._

 _J'avançai encore, Costia reculait toujours._

— _Salope._

— _C'est tout ?_

— _Putain._

— _Mmh…_

 _Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour dire une nouvelle cochonnerie. J'avais peur qu'elle en dise trop, je me ruai sur ses lèvres pour les capturer. Costia fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Le baiser dériva vite et monta en intensité. Ses insultes tournoyaient dans mon esprit._ Pute _. Mon cœur se serra._ Traînée _. Mon cœur se brisa._ Salope _. Ma rage renaquit._ Putain _. Mes poumons se déchirèrent. Mon âme, comment peux-tu penser tout cela de moi… Des larmes me gagnèrent, je ne supportais plus sa langue contre la mienne. Je forçai sur mes yeux, les ouvris brusquement et poussai violemment Costia en posant mes deux mains sur son buste pour l'éloigner de moi._

 _Et tout se décomposa devant mes yeux à une vitesse si lente que mon corps fut incapable de réagir._

 _Son pied dérapa sur le bord, son bras battit l'air, ses doigt cherchèrent une prise sur mon t-shirt. Ils glissèrent. Son corps bascula dans le vide. Sa cigarette vola. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Ses cheveux_ _roux_ _volèrent et son être s'effondra. Costia tomba de la mezzanine. Quand son corps disparu, le temps retrouva sa course et je me précipitai vers le bord. Une suffocation s'empara de ma cage thoracique. Un bruit sourd d'os broyés, de chaires meurtries et de sang secoué me prit aux tympans. De la poussière se souleva lorsque le corps de Costia atteignit l'étage du dessous. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés dans les miens. Jaha se précipita vers elle en hurlant son nom. Ma vision se troubla…_

 _C_ _e fu_ _rent_ _les cris_ _incessants_ _de Jaha qui me ramenèrent à moi. Vite, je me précipitai vers l'échelle pour redescendre._

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jaha apeuré qui tentait de récupérer le pouls de Costia._

— _Je… Elle a glissé !_

— _Je ne sens plus son cœur battre Lexa !_

— _Il faut appeler les secours !_

 _Je sortis mon téléphone mais Jaha posa sa main sur mon poignet pour m'arrêter._

— _Il est trop tard. Elle est déjà morte._

 _Sa jovialité s'effaça définitivement de son visage et sa voix devint grave. Il me fusilla du regard. Je me penchai pour poser mon oreille sous le nez de Costia et espérer sentir une respiration. Rien. Je mis mes doigts au niveau de sa gorge, puis sur son poignet, aucun battement._

— _Peut-être qu'il y a encore espoir ! dis-je la voix enrouée de larmes._

 _Cette fois Jaha se redressa et donna un coup de pied dans ma main pour que je lâche mon téléphone, il glissa sur le sol en crissant._

— _C'est trop tard je te dis !_

— _Mais… Costia…_

 _Je me penchai sur son corps pour pleurer à chaude larmes._

— _COSTIA !_

— _Arrête de hurler ! me gronda Jaha. Tu vas ameuter tout le quartier ! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse du corps._

— _Quoi ? Mais, non, il faut qu'on appelle la police et qu'on leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé !_

— _Ah ? Tu veux leur expliquer que tu l'as poussée ?_

— _Hein mais… Je croyais que…_

 _Son visage devint diabolique. La peur me fit arrêter de pleurer. Il se pencha sur moi._

— _Je t'ai vu Lexa. Tu l'as poussée. Tu l'as tuée. Si on appelle la police tu vas forcément finir en prison._

— _Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès !_

— _La police s'en fichera. Vous êtes deux futures stars de la pornographie, ils penseront que tu l'as poussée pour être la seule à devenir la tête d'affiche._

— _Impossible ! Alie me défendra, et toi aussi, tu sais que c'est un accident !_

— _Ah, je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là haut avec vous…_

 _Il me lança un regard glacial. Je me ratatinai de peur et de tristesse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Costia. Sa bouche était ouverte, laissant filer du sang qui se mêlait à celui s'échappant de ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, agars. C'était la première fois que je voyais un mort. Elle me faisait peur. Je posai une main tremblante sur ses yeux pour les lui fermer. Là, elle semblait plus paisible. Jaha avait raison, la police ne croirait jamais à l'accident._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? lui demandai-je._

— _Laisse-moi réfléchir…_

 _Je restai au chevet de Costia, lui tenant la main comme si cela pouvait la rassurer, tandis que Jaha tournait sur lui-même. Il marcha sur un truc qui le stoppa. Se baissa pour ramasser l'obstacle. Je reconnus la cigarette que Costia fumait quelques secondes plus tôt._

— _Il faut qu'on efface toutes les preuves, dit-il, toute emprunte. On va mettre le feu au bâtiment._

— _Mais t'es dingue ! Ce sont nos locaux ! Les locaux d'Alie !_

— _Ne t'en fais pas, on sera couvert par les assurances, on aura de quoi louer des locaux en attendant de pouvoir en construire de nouveaux._

— _Mais et comment on explique l'incendie ? Il va y avoir une enquête, ils sauront, ils retrouveront Costia._

— _Pas si on leur raconte tous les deux qu'on l'a vu mourir._

— _Je ne te suis plus Jaha._

— _C'est simple. Tous les trois nous sommes arrivés avant Alie. Costia, et uniquement Costia, a voulu visiter les lieux. Elle s'est allumée une cigarette, malgré tes remontrances, tu voulais qu'elle arrête de fumer, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois terminée, elle a jeté la cigarette au mauvais endroit et pouf. Explosion. Le tout a pris feu. Toi et moi on a eu le temps de courir pour s'échapper, mais Costia s'est retrouvé coincée. L'incendie brouillera les pistes. Avec cette histoire on n'aura aucun problème avec la police._

 _Je le regardai peu convaincue. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule._

— _Je te promets Lexa que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'en sortes indemne._

— _Indemne ? Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie !_

— _Là, là, je sais, mais on n'a plus le temps de pleurer, il faut agir avant qu'Alie n'arrive. Tu marches avec moi ?_

— _Je n'ai pas le choix._

— _Bien. Alors dis-lui au revoir._

 _Ses yeux étaient humides. D'un revers de la main il essuya tout ça et se releva pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Le visage torturé de Costia me brûla la poitrine. Je me penchai sur son cadavre, complètement anéantie, et déposai mon front contre le sien._

— _Je t'aime Costia, pardonne-moi…_

 _Je déposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche en sang, des larmes se mélangèrent au liquide rouge. Je m'essuyai la bouche pour effacer toute trace et Jaha m'aida à me relever. Puis il se pencha vers le corps et fouilla dans les poches de Costia. Il en sorti son briquet._

— _Va dehors et laisse-moi faire, dit-il, je sais comment créer une explosion._

 _Forcément, il avait les plans en tête._

— _Allez Lexa, dépêche-toi !_

 _Je regardai Costia de haut, essuyai mon nez, et sorti_ _s_ _en courant. Avant de m'éloigner du bâtiment, je me retournai une dernière fois pour regarder Costia. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent, tout était si irréel._ _J'aperçus_ _Jaha revenir en courant. Il s'arrêta devant le corps de Costia, sembla marmonner quelque chose, et remit le briquet dans sa peau. Il me sembla qu'il lui caressa la joue. Puis il couru me rejoindre. A ma hauteur il m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna avec lui._

— _Viens, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là._

 _Nous courûmes le plus vite possible avant qu'une explosion assourdissante nous surprenne et nous fasse trébucher tous les deux._ _A terre, je me retournai pour regarder vers les locaux. Tout était orange. Incandescent. Mes yeux me piquaient comme si je regardais le soleil en face._

— _COSTIAAAAAA !_

 _Je m'époumonai en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Mes larmes reprirent leur chute. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais pleurer et hurler pour l'éternité. Assez vite des alarmes de camions de pompier se firent entendre. Puis des bras me saisir. Me secouèrent._

— _Lexa ?! Lexa ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _C'était Alie. Alie, apeurée, terrifiée, me regardait sans comprendre._

— _C-Costia, balbutiai-je, Costia est toujours à l'intérieur…_

— _Lexa et moi on a eu le temps de courir mais pas Costia, ajouta Jaha la voix tremblante._

 _Voilà, notre mensonge était en route. Alie resta à mon chevet et Jaha fut interpellé par des pompiers et de policiers qui commençaient à affluer. Ils leur raconta brièvement l'histoire en leur disant qu'il ne savait pas si Costia était toujours en vie. Si un pompier mourrait, j'en serais également responsable… Je m'évanouis dans les bras d'Alie…_

… _pour ne me réveiller que quelques instants plus tard, sur un brancard, non loin de l'incendie presque maîtrisé. Une femme était penchée sur moi et me demandait mon prénom, mon nom et la date du jour. Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à lui répondre était « comment va Costia ? ». Jaha avait réussi à me faire croire nos mensonges._

— _Lexa, dit Alie qui apparut en serrant ma main, elle ne s'en est pas sortie…_

 _Mes larmes redoublèrent. La vision de Costia tombant en arrière dans le vide me glaça les sangs. Je me réfugiai contre le buste d'Alie qui m'entoura de ses bras et me serra contre elle._

* * *

 _ **Oui Jaha ce gros bâtard… Vous inquiétez pas, on va lui régler son compte héhéhé !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre PDV de Clarke ! Bon week-end à tous.**_


	32. Coincée

_**De bon matin on se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre du point de vue de Clarke ! Apprenons un peu ce qui trotte dans son esprit : enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke :**

Presque à bout de souffle, Lexa termine son récit de la mort de Costia en me disant que la dernière image qu'elle garde d'elle est son corps ensanglanté entendu sur le sol. *Au moins elle ne l'a pas vu s'embraser. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça !* Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réagir à son aveu. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela. J'en avais élaborée des théories pour expliquer le départ de Costia, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'elle était morte, et surtout pas de la sorte. L'amour qu'elle a eu pour cette fille explique que Lexa ait peur de moi. Elle a peur de me perdre. Je ne pourrais jamais lui parler du poster dans ma penderie.

— Mais, j'ajoute, pourquoi tu as mentionné la boite violette ?

En effet j'avais retenu cette information et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas arrivée dans le récit.

— Parce que je n'ai pas fini…

Ohw, il est possible que tout ceci soit encore pire ? Lexa se lève pour prendre la boîte métallique. Elle l'ouvre et en sort un petit carnet jaune qu'elle me tend.

— Je peux ? je demande en commençant à l'ouvrir.

Elle hoche la tête. Je lis quelques pages remplies de chiffres, de dates. Des départs de train ? Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Le plan de Jaha a fonctionné, me dit Lexa, la police nous a interrogés tous les deux, on a eu la même version, il y a eu une petite enquête, les experts ont conclu à un incendie involontaire, l'affaire a été classée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire mon deuil avec Alie. Mais ça, je t'en parlerais une autre fois. Ce carnet il est relié à Jaha.

Elle se racle la gorge, ses mains sont fébriles. Elle se sert un verre d'eau et le boit d'une traite avant de continuer :

— Trois semaines après l'incendie Alie était occupée à passer des castings car elle avait lancé les annonces quelques jours avant le drame, en parallèle elle et Jaha cherchaient un local à louer. Jaha m'a contactée. Je pensais qu'il voulait parler de l'avenir de LFS alors je lui ai répondu. Il m'a donné rendez-vous à la station de métro à laquelle j'étais descendue le jour où Costia a disparu. Ça m'a marqué sur le coup parce que je descendais rarement ici. Il m'a demandée de le suivre. Et je n'ai compris qu'au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Il m'avait ramené sur les lieux de l'accident. Tout était encore encadré des rubans jaune et noir de la police scientifique. Une odeur acre de brûlé flottait dans l'air, j'avais peur que le corps de Costia soit toujours là.

Je m'imagine très bien la situation, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vécue. Et je me sens extrêmement mal qu'elle me livre tout cela d'un coup. J'ai comme l'impression d'être la première personne à qui elle se confit. Et il faut que ce soit moi. Moi la fille qui n'est venue chez LFS que dans le but de coucher avec elle. Et qui est tombée malencontreusement am…

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler que Jaha m'a bloquée contre une poutre. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux. Un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Qui ressemblait à ceux qu'il m'avait donnée trois semaines plus tôt au même endroit, mais encore plus sombre. Il m'a menacée. Il m'a tout déballée. Qu'il était tombé amoureux de Costia dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Qu'il pensait pouvoir obtenir quelque chose d'elle car il ne savait pas que nous étions en couple jusqu'au fameux accident. Alie ne lui avait rien dit. Il m'a avouée avoir eu l'idée de me faire chanter au moment même où il avait vu Costia s'écraser au sol. C'est pour cela qu'il avait monté le coup de l'incendie. Pour se créer un moyen de pression. En faisant disparaître les preuves il me tenait. Je me souviens encore du ton grave qu'il a pris lorsqu'il m'a dit « la moitié de ton salaire va y passer Lexa, ce n'est pas cher payé pour la vie que tu as ôtée. » J'étais pétrifiée. Au début j'ai refusé bien sûr. Mais il m'a menacée de me dénoncer à la police si je ne lui donnais pas mon salaire. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? S'il disait à la police que j'avais tué Costia ? Il avait raison, c'est moi qui l'ai poussée. Alors j'ai accepté. Et depuis six ans, tous les mois, je le retrouve pour lui donner la quasi totalité de mes revenus. Il ne me laisse que de quoi payer mon loyer et de quoi me nourrir et m'habiller.

Je suis atterrée. Si j'avais pensé à ça ! Ceci dit, cette histoire explique bien des choses. A commencer par la taille de son appartement qui ne va pas du tout avec la somme qu'elle touche officiellement chaque mois. Cela explique aussi le comportement assez hautain de Jaha. Je n'ai pas souvent eu affaire à lui et il ne m'a jamais emmerdée, mais j'en ai entendu quelques crasses sur son compte. Il me dégoûte. Penser qu'il était amoureux de Costia et que cet amour l'a mené à faire chanter une femme finalement rendue toute aussi triste que lui, me dépasse. Quel être humain peut en arriver là ? Il devait vraiment être désespéré.

— Arrête-moi si je me trompe, j'ose prendre la parole en voyant que Lexa ne parle plus, et désolée si je suis crue. Tu as poussé Costia sans le vouloir. La chute lui a été fatale. Jaha a tout vu. Jaha a proposé d'effacer les traces avec un incendie. Jaha a allumé l'incendie. Jaha t'as fait et te fait toujours actuellement du chantage en te menaçant de tout révéler à la police si tu ne lui donnes pas la majorité de ton salaire.

— Oui, on peut résumer comme ça, répond amèrement Lexa.

— Tu te rends compte que c'est lui qui a déclenché l'incendie ? Que donc c'est un incendie criminel. Que s'il y a un coupable dans l'histoire, c'est Jaha et pas toi. Oui il y a eu la mort, mais sans intention de la donner. Alors que Jaha lui, a délibérément eu l'idée de mettre le feu à un bâtiment, mettant donc en danger toutes personnes ou structures aux alentours, ce qui est un acte criminel passible d'une lourde peine de prison.

— Tu t'y connais dis-moi.

— Octavia fait des études de Droit. Avant d'entrer chez LFS j'allais parfois en amphi avec elle.

— Ah… Mais, oui, je suis au courant de tout ça. Sauf que Jaha est le genre d'homme que l'on croit. Il a une prestance, une aura, lorsqu'il a parlé aux flics, ils l'ont tout de suite cru. Ce serait sa parole contre la mienne. Je l'accuserais de l'incendie, il m'accuserait d'avoir poussé Costia volontairement. Et vu la place que j'ai aujourd'hui à LFS on pourrait vite conclure à un meurtre prémédité. Alors oui, Jaha irait en prison pour l'incendie mais moi je prendrais perpét'.

— Tu as pensé à tout…

— J'ai eu le temps…

— Et tu n'as rien dit à Alie ?

— Jamais. Tu as bien dû voir comme elle est attachée à lui. Plusieurs filles se sont plaintes auprès d'elle du comportement de Jaha, elle n'a jamais posé aucune sanction. Alors je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui en parler.

— Et si Jaha tenait aussi Alie ?

— Comment ça ? me demande Lexa intriguée.

— Alie m'a l'air d'une personne plutôt compréhensive, elle prend soin de ses employés et elle bichonne ses actrices. Tu crois que s'il y a de vrais soupçons qui pèsent sur Jaha elle n'aurait rien fait ? Pas même le rappeler à l'ordre ? Venant de sa part, cela me semble étrange. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Il la ferait chanter elle aussi pour continuer à travailler chez LFS ?

— C'est peut-être un mode de chantage différent du tien, peut-être qu'il est vraiment d'une grande aide pour la société et qu'elle ne peut donc pas le virer, mais ça reste un moyen de pression.

— C'est fou, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Alie et moi on s'est tellement éloignées après la mort de Costia que j'ai perdu toute confiance en elle. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait l'avoir sous son emprise elle aussi.

— Après, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse que j'avance là, mais ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses.

— Alors il faut que j'en parle à Alie ?

— Je crois oui… Si tu as trouvé le courage de me le dire, tu dois le faire pour elle aussi. Tu lui dois bien la vérité sur la mort de son amie, tu ne crois pas ?

J'utilise les bons mots, qui je sais vont lui piquer le cœur. Pour la faire réagir. Alors que je suis dans son appartement, dans une position plutôt ambiguë, ne voulant être ni totalement sa copine, ni totalement son amie, je me vois mal porter seule le fardeau de cet aveu. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire avec ça moi ? Elle m'engage dans une relation que je ne peux tenir. Nous deux, c'est basé sur un énorme mensonge, un gros malentendu, et elle vient juste de me révéler son plus gros secret. *Merde, on parle d'un crime quand même ! De couvrir un accident mortel !* Et pourtant, dans sa vulnérabilité actuelle, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser…

— Il y a des notes que je ne comprends pas dans le carnet, je dis pour détacher mon regard de ses lèvres, là tu parles de départs de trains, à quoi ça correspond ?

— Costia a été enterré dans la ville où on a grandit. La ville qu'on a fuit. J'économise chaque année pour aller la voir au jour anniversaire de notre rencontre. Alors je tenais des comptes pour savoir si j'aurais assez pour le jour J.

— Et tu y es allée cette année ?

— Oui, heureusement, c'était avant que Jaha n'augmente encore ma dette…

— Tu n'y vas qu'une fois par an ?

— J'essaie d'y aller le plus possible quand je peux. Je me sens coupable, ça me fait du bien d'aller là bas. Et puis je sais que ses parents n'y vont jamais. A mon avis il n'y a que son frère qui s'occupe d'entretenir la tombe.

— Je t'y emmène.

— Quoi ?

*Bonne idée Clarke ! Un bon compromis. Je ne veux pas sortir totalement avec elle mais elle s'est livrée à moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir en retour ? Un voyage en train. Ah, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir. Mais… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de me retrouver sur la tombe de la femme qu'elle a aimé avant moi ? C'est à dire, de la femme qu'elle aimerait toujours si elle n'était pas morte ? Et qu'elle aime peut-être encore d'ailleurs… Tout ceci devient beaucoup trop compliqué. J'aurais dû écouter O' et Bellamy et ne jamais m'engager dans cette aventure. Merde.*

— J'ai les moyens de nous payer un aller-retour. Et puis je suis sûre que lorsque tu t'y rends tu te retrouves seule face à tes souvenirs. Y aller avec quelqu'un, ça pourrait te permettre de tourner la page.

— Tourner la page ?

— Pas de l'oublier, mais de passer à autre chose.

— Tu penses que j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose ? Tu ne veux même pas avouer que tu m'aimes…

Je pose ma main sur son poignet.

— Vois ça comme la première étape de ta renaissance. D'abord on va sur la tombe de Costia pour lui dire la vérité, parce que je suis sûre que tu ne lui as jamais parlé du chantage de Jaha, ensuite on déballe tout à Alie.

— On ?

— Je suis prête à te suivre dans cette galère.

*Hé merde. Mon petit cœur d'artichaut me fait encore aller trop loin. Mon amour pour elle est une perdition. Ah, zut, je l'ai avoué...*

— Et même sans parler de ce que moi je ressens, tu n'en as pas marre de toute cette situation ? Tu pourrais enfin aller fleurir sa tombe sans tristesse angoissante, juste y aller pour lui rendre hommage.

— Je l'ai poussée quand même…

— C'était un accident Lexa. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu t'es laissée avoir par Jaha. Je comprends du coup comment il pourrait retourner un jury contre toi. Mais il faut agir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre de la sorte. Je peux sentir que ça te tue à petit feu. D'abord on va sur la tombe de Costia, ensuite on règle son compte à Jaha.

Elle baisse le regard et se racle la gorge. Sans rien répondre elle reprend la carnet de mes mains et va le remettre dans sa boîte qu'elle referme. Puis elle débarrasse la table pour mettre le tout dans l'évier. Elle commence à faire couler de l'eau pour laver les assiettes.

— Je ne peux pas aller sur sa tombe avec toi Clarke.

Je m'y attendais. Je me lève en m'aidant de mes mains, son plat était bon mais consistant, et m'approche d'elle. J'attrape un torchon pour essuyer les verres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Quand j'y vais je… C'est à dire, j'ai peur qu'on me reconnaisse. Je n'ai envie de croiser personne. Ni ma famille, ni la sienne, ni d'anciens amis. Alors j'y vais déguisée. Je me suis inventée une sorte d'alter-égo.

Je croirais rêver, tout ce qu'elle me raconte là est invraisemblable. Si ça se trouve elle se moque de moi depuis le début. Et pourtant, tous ces évènements m'expliquent enfin la noirceur et la mélancolie qui se dégagent d'elle.

— Si je viens avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher Lexa. Je te protégerais. Ou je te cacherais dès qu'on apercevra quelqu'un susceptible de te reconnaître. Mais je suis persuadée qu'y aller accompagnée, et en tant que toi, te ferait du bien.

— Si on y va, si j'arrive à faire enfin mon deuil, si j'arrive à parler à Alie, tu accepteras qu'on ait enfin une conversation sérieuse sur nous deux ?

Je ne peux plus reculer. Il faut que j'accepte. Je suppose que ça me laissera le temps de lui trouver un mensonge… Je me déteste.

— Marché conclu, je dis en lui tendant ma main.

Elle me montre ses mains pleines de mousse comme pour signifier que l'accolade n'est pas possible. Je hausse les épaules et la lui attrape tout de même. Cela la fait rire. Enfin. Enfin elle me sourit aujourd'hui. Ce cher petit sourire… Lexa se retire, nos deux paumes glissent l'une contre l'autre avec une difficulté émotionnelle qui me tord les tripes. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je peux dire à son visage que ce qu'elle m'a avouée l'a complètement retournée. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que je serais là à ses côtés. Mais je n'ose même pas me regarder dans un miroir quand je pense à mes sentiments pour elle, alors comment lui promettre toutes ces choses ?

Nous nous lavons les mains, elle dans l'évier, moi dans la salle de bain, puis nous nous retrouvons assises sur le canapé sans trop quoi dire ni que faire. Je regarde l'heure. Elle m'offre un échappatoire.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit Lexa, tu dois rentrer chez toi ?

— Oui… Merci pour le dîner, c'était très bon.

— De rien, merci de m'avoir écoutée…

Je pose ma main sur son genoux. Enfin je la touche, le bout de mes doigts me brûle tant ils attendaient un contact qui ne venait pas. Lexa me regarde. J'observe sa bouche, je sens mes deux lèvres se dessouder. Pour éviter l'inévitable, je la prends dans mes bras. *C'est un geste amical, non ?*. Je lui caresse le dos de haut en bas comme pour la rassurer. Elle enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Nous nous séparons. A la lueur de la lumière orangée du lustre, j'aperçois un début de trace de suçon. Je le touche du bout des doigts pour en ressentir sa chaleur et son relief.

— Pardon de t'avoir laissé une trace…

Elle retire mon doigt et cache le suçon avec sa paume.

— Non, ce n'est rien…

Lexa se lève, je l'imite et en un rien de temps nous nous retrouvons dans l'entrée.

— Donne-moi le nom de la gare Lexa.

— Clarke…

Je croise les bras et bats du pied pour lui signifier que je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse. Elle souffle et finit par me la donner.

— Je te tiens au courant ! je lui dis en souriant. A plus Lexa !

— Au revoir…

En sortant de là je suis toute tremblante. Alors je vais aller sur la tombe de cette actrice que j'avais regarder jouir il y a des années ? Un évènement peu commun, on peut le dire… Sur le trajet du retour je regarde les prix des billets sur mon smartphone. Alie ne nous a pas encore envoyé nos prochains emplois du temps, je ne peux donc pas encore les réserver. Mais je retiens quelques dates qui pourraient convenir. Bien que mon initiative vienne de l'envie d'aider Lexa à aller mieux, et de me faire bien voir, il y a quand même un petit côté pervers et observateur. J'ai envie de voir cette tombe, j'ai envie que Lexa m'y amène. J'ai envie de l'y voir pleurer et de me raconter encore son histoire. Telle Shéhérazade inversée, j'ai l'impression que si je la pousse à conter, encore et encore, je n'aurais jamais besoin de lui dire ma vérité.

Trois jours plus tard, Lexa et moi ne nous sommes pas recontactées, je reçois un mail d'Alie. Mail envoyé un copie jointe à Lexa. J'ai l'impression de le lire en même temps qu'elle. Alie y explique que la vidéo est fabuleuse, qu'elle l'adore, qu'elle est très heureuse de la tournure que prennent les choses. Fait peu habituel, elle nous envoie un lien pour télécharger la vidéo afin d'avoir notre accord avant publication. Comme il s'agit de la vidéo de lancement, elle trouve cela important que Lexa et moi, enfin Aphrodite et Vénus, la valident toutes les deux.

— Allez, c'est parti Vénus, lecture !

Je télécharge la vidéo, m'assure que mes parents ne viendront pas me déranger, visse mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et appuie sur play.

Comme d'habitude, le fait de me voir de la sorte me fait suer à grosses gouttes. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que des milliers de personnes me voient ainsi. J'ai aussi très peur de croiser des gens de ma fac qui pourraient me reconnaître. J'ai beau avoir pour leitmotiv d'assumer tous mes actes, cela pourrait me causer des problèmes avec la hiérarchie de l'université. Mais bon, de toute façon il n'est pas question d'arrêter. J'ai accompli mon objectif, j'y vais jusqu'au bout.

Mon « je t'aime Lexa» chuchoté dans son oreille me donne des frisons. Moi j'ai été capable de sortir cette phrase de la sorte ? En même temps, au vu de l'orgasme fulgurant qui suit, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Combien de fois ai-je dit à des hommes ou des femmes que je les aimais au moment de jouir ? Oui mais, la différence est qu'ici, je le pensais…

La vidéo se termine, je rabats l'écran de mon ordinateur. Bien sûr que je la valide. Je dois bien ça à Alie. En étant entré de la sorte dans la vie de Lexa, j'ai l'impression d'avoir aussi une dette envers Alie. De base je voulais juste réaliser un fantasme : coucher avec une actrice de films X que j'adulais. Sauf que j'avais dû bien vite être confronté à la réalité : les actrices de films X sont des personnes comme les autres, avec des sentiments et un passé. Tomber amoureuse d'elle, et surtout qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Je rouvre mon ordinateur pour répondre, en copie, au mail d'Alie. Quelques secondes plus tard, un mail dans le même onglet apparaît, c'est Lexa qui valide elle aussi. Maintenant je tremble. Il n'y a plus aucune marche arrière possible. En privé cette fois, j'envoie un autre mail à Alie pour savoir si elle connaîtrait nos prochaines dates de travail. En attendant sa réponse je vais chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Mon père est là, il prépare le dîner.

— Tu viens encore grignoter entre les repas ? il me dit taquin.

— Hé ! Non, je viens juste boire de l'eau.

Il ricane et me laisse faire. Je passe à côté de lui pour humer son plat.

— Mmmh ça sent bon ! Mais, j'ai appris une recette récemment, qu'il faudra que je te montre !

— Ah, tu t'intéresses à la cuisine toi maintenant ?

— Que veux-tu, je commence à me faire vieille, il est temps de faire de moi une femme bonne à marier !

— Ahahahahah, commence déjà par apprendre à faire la vaisselle correctement et on en reparlera !

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse et retourne dans ma chambre.

Alie m'a répondue. Elle ne sait pas encore quel va être le programme pour nous deux, ce qu'elle peut me dire c'est que j'ai au moins deux semaines de libres devant moi sans tournage. Parfait. J'ouvre le site pour commander les billets de train et cherche une date proche. Avant de valider, j'envoie un SMS à Lexa.

 _Clarke : Hey. Tu es libre jeudi ?_

 _Lexa : Euh, s'il n'y a pas tournage, oui pourquoi ?_

 _Clarke : Alie vient de me dire qu'on ne tournerait pas avant deux semaines minimum. Je suis sur le site d'achat des billets de train._

 _Lexa : …_

 _Clarke : Je prends ça pour un oui._

Je valide le paiement.

 _Clarke : Rendez-vous jeudi à 8h en bas de chez toi._

 _Lexa : Ok._

Sa réponse froide me pince le cœur. Mais comme je la force un peu, je suppose qu'elle ne saute pas de joie au plafond. Et puis elle doit être hyper stressée.

Normalement je dois aller à la fac jeudi après-midi, j'ai pris des billets pour pouvoir assister au dernier cours, mais ils sont échangeables, donc je n'ai aucune assurance de m'y présenter ce jour-là. Heureusement, aucun examen n'est prévu.

— A table !

C'est la voix de mon père à travers la porte. J'éteins mon ordinateur en hurlant que j'arrive. Avant de sortir je fixe mon placard. Je m'en approche et ouvre la porte. Le corps nu en papier glacé de Lexa me fait face. *Je l'arrache ?*. J'approche ma main du coin supérieur gauche du poster dans l'idée de le décoller. Je suis coupée dans mon élan par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. Je ferme mon placard brutalement.

— Tu viens manger Clarke ?

C'est ma mère.

— Oui, je réponds énervée, j'ai déjà dit que je venais !

Ma mère ne relève pas, roule les yeux au ciel et s'en va. Je souffle un grand coup pour faire partir l'angoisse qui était montée et je ferme mon placard à clef.

* * *

 _ **L'esprit de Clarke semble tout autant embrouillé que celui de Lexa, mais au moins, les choses avancent !**_

 _ **Chapitre prochain : retour du point de vue de Lexa, les deux femmes se rendent sur la tombe de Costia...**_


	33. Finn

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Chapitre qui peut paraître court mais qui est extrêmement important pour l'avancée de la relation entre Lexa et Clarke.**_

 _ **Je l'ai écrit en écoutant L'hiver 3ème mouvement réorchestré par Max Richter (originalement orchestré par Vivaldi pour les Quatre Saisons), je vous conseille de l'écouter pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance (tapez dans Youtube "Winter 3 Max Richter").**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Lexa :**

Jeudi, 7h58. Je suis au bas de mon immeuble. Je vois Clarke arriver au loin. Une angoisse incontrôlable s'empare de moi. Elle va rencontrer Costia. En quelque sorte. Je pense à ma perruque de Heda qui aujourd'hui est restée dans sa boîte en carton sous mon lit. En arrivant à ma hauteur, Clarke dépose un baiser doux sur ma joue.

— Ça va ? elle me demande.

— Je crois…

— Tu as mal dormi, mmh ?

— Peu, c'est sûr…

— Tu pourras dormir dans le train !

— Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Elle hausse les épaules et nous prenons la direction de la gare où nous attend le train déjà à quai.

Sur le marche-pied j'hésite.

— Lexa ?

— Je…

Mon regard se perd sur mes chaussures. Je suis comme paralysée. Je sens la main de Clarke se glisser dans la mienne.

— Je suis là Lexa.

Son sourire inonde mes iris. Oui, je peux le faire si c'est avec Clarke. Je serre sa main et monte dans le wagon.

— Tu as déjà croisé des gens de ton passé ?

Elle me pose cette question un peu après le départ du train pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue. Nos mains se sont détachées depuis. La mienne repose tranquillement sur ma cuisse alors que j'aimerais retrouver la paume chaude et humide de la blonde assise nonchalamment à mes côtés.

— Deux personnes. Mais on ne m'a pas reconnue.

— Des amis ?

— Le frère de Costia, et une ancienne amie.

— Alors… Tu n'as jamais revu ton père depuis…

— Jamais. Il est mort pour moi. Lui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait son deuil.

Je l'avais dit des années auparavant à Costia, puis à Alie. Cela me faisait bizarre de le redire à nouveau.

Elle essaye de me poser des questions sur mon passé pendant le trajet. Mais j'ai du mal à répondre à certaines. Elles soulèvent des souvenirs que je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer. Le voyage me paraît étrangement plus long que d'habitude lorsque je le fais seule. Ses questions m'oppressent mais je lui ai raconté mon histoire de mon plein grès, je ne peux pas en vouloir à sa curiosité.

— Un jour tu me raconteras ta rencontre avec Costia ?

— Tu m'as posée des questions franches jusqu'ici, pourquoi celle-là tu ne me la poses pas directement ?

— Parce que je sens que tu n'es pas encore prête.

— C'est touchant. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à te parler d'elle sans flancher…

— Je suis désolée Lexa.

— Mmh, mmh, je fais en secouant vivement la tête, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le coin de ses yeux se plisse en un geste compatissant. Le train arrive à notre arrêt.

En sortant de la gare je me sens complètement nue, à découvert. J'ai le regard qui observe chaque coin. Mais depuis tout ce temps, est-ce que les gens me reconnaîtraient ?

— Détends-toi Lexa.

Elle pose sa main sur mon coude.

— J'essaie… Il faut qu'on aille acheter des fleures.

— Je te suis.

Toujours méfiante, je prends la direction de la boutique habituelle. La jeune fleuriste qui, la dernière fois avait semblé me reconnaître, m'accueille comme une totale étrangère. C'est à la fois rassurant et en même temps pas du tout. Je prends un bouquet de roses blanches sous le regard intrigué de Clarke.

Nous rejoignions la ruelle qui nous éloigne de la gare.

— Il y a une bonne demi-heure de marche.

— Pas de problème. Il fait froid mais il fait beau, alors, ça va !

Elle me sourit comme si nous nous apprêtions à faire une chose tout à fait banale. Drôle de conception des rendez-vous galants Clarke…

— Je ne suis jamais entrée dans un cimetière… m'avoue Clarke.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— Tous mes grands-parents sont toujours en vie, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Enfin, je ne sais pas si « occasion » est le bon mot… Mais voilà…

— Étrange… Comme ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours connu les cimetières. Alors ça me paraît invraisemblable.

— Ta mère est…

— Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Ne t'en fait pas, je n'y pense plus. Et puis c'est mieux ainsi.

— Elle est enterrée là elle aussi ?

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas acheté de fleures pour elle ?

— Je n'ai les moyens que pour Costia…

— Lexa, je t'aurais acheté des fleures…

— Non, je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. J'ai déjà assez dépendu d'Alie au début de ma vie d'adulte.

— Lexa…

Je fuis son regard triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur mon sort. Costia, ma mère, ma pauvreté, c'est trop. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je les retiens au maximum. Nous arrivons devant l'hôpital.

— On va passer par là, je dis à Clarke en la faisant pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

— Je pensais que tu venais d'une ville plus petite, il y a quand même un hôpital.

— C'est le seul des environs. Les pouvoirs publics n'ont pas encore osé le fermer, heureusement. Mais certains services battent de l'aile…

— Tu te tiens informée ?

— Je suis née ici, alors j'aime bien regarder ce que ma ville devient.

Enfin nous arrivons devant le cimetière. Ma partenaire a un mouvement de recule.

— Il ne va rien t'arriver tu sais Clarke.

— Oui, je… C'est que… C'est un peu comme si j'allais rencontrer ta mère et ton ex, alors…

Elle rit bêtement à la fin de sa phrase. Son rire me détend. Je pousse la grille et nous pénétrons dans les lieux. A gauche, sixième rangée. Huitième pierre tombale. Les reflets dorés du prénom de Costia me pincent le cœur. L'or est bien plus vif que celui qui marque la date de naissance et de décès de ses ancêtres. Sans penser à mon escorte, je me penche et dépose le bouquet de roses.

— Bonjour Costia, je sais, tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir à cette date, mais je t'ai apporté des roses blanches.

Je caresse la pierre grise et lisse. A côté de mes fleurs, un bouquet de Lys complètement cramé par le froid. Son frère ne vient plus ? Mes larmes accumulées coulent. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'asseoir sur le marbre pour ne pas tomber.

— Ça va Lexa ? s'inquiète Clarke en s'accroupissant devant moi.

— Oui, pardon, je réponds en essuyant mes larmes, ce n'est rien. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici.

— Tu es venue lui faire tes adieux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras plus le droit de venir te recueillir sur sa tombe.

— Je ne sais pas, il y a un jour où il faut tourner la page, non ?

— Faire son deuil ne veut pas dire arrêter de rendre hommage.

Je glisse ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de la forme de Lune rose. Le petit objet en plastique me donne des frissons. Je l'agrippe du bout des doigts et le sort pour le montrer à Clarke.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un morceau du panneau de LFS qui a brûlé lors de l'incendie. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les décombres il y a quelques temps.

— On dirait un croissant de Lune.

— Costia adorait observer la Lune…

Je le dépose sur la tombe à côté de mes roses.

— Il faut que je laisse tout ça derrière-moi Costia. Je sais que tu n'as aucun souvenir de l'incendie. Je te présente Clarke.

La blonde ne sait pas où se mettre, elle baisse les yeux.

— Elle a permis à Alie de réaliser son rêve. Je sais que tu voulais qu'Alie soit heureuse mais que tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. Il y a finalement quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui y est parvenu.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait seule, répond Clarke, je l'ai fait avec toi.

Je sens mes émotions s'emballer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre le visage de la jeune femme juste devant moi entre mes mains. Elle semble elle aussi au bord des larmes. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui elle me laisse faire.

— Merci… je répète en me décollant de sa bouche.

Elle fait non de la tête et essuie des larmes accumulées aux coins de ses yeux. Je me relève alors elle en fait autant. Je me retourne pour regarder la pierre tombale.

— Au revoir Costia.

Je souris et envoie un baiser avec ma main.

Sans ajouter mot, je m'en vais, Clarke sur mes talons. Nous rejoignions la tombe de ma mère. Elle y est seule. Ma mère venait d'ailleurs et mon père avait refusé qu'elle soit enterrée loin de lui. Penser que cet homme finirait par la rejoindre me donnait toujours la nausée. Aujourd'hui je reste muette. Je ne vais pas lui présenter Clarke alors que notre relation n'est pas claire. Nous restons silencieuses un moment avant que je lui demande que nous sortions de cet endroit lugubre.

Au moment où nous arrivons près de la sortie, une personne cachée derrière un bouquet de fleurs est derrière la grille. Pleine de bonne volonté, Clarke lui ouvre pour la laisser entrer. C'est un bouquet de Lys. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'échapper. Je vois le bouquet se poser à terre et dévoiler un visage qui me terrifie.

— Merci, sourit le jeune homme envers Clarke.

Et son regard se tourne naturellement vers moi.

— Lexa…

Sa voix rauque grésille dans mes tympans et mon cœur. Il a la même voix que sa sœur, juste quelques octaves en dessous.

— Finn…

Je baisse la tête, honteuse, cela va faire neuf ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. A l'époque nous étions parti sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Costia avait plusieurs fois pleuré la perte de son frère dans mes bras.

— Finn, je répète comme pour remettre le temps en marche, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

— Lexa !

Il se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'étouffe sous son étreinte. Il se décolle, les joues souillées de larmes.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Mais je savais que tu venais Lexa, je savais. Les roses blanches, c'est toi ?

— Oui… Alors les Lys…

— C'est bien moi.

— Des fleures blanches.

— La couleur préférée de ma sœur…

Il me retombe dans les bras sans que je ne comprenne. Nous n'avions jamais été proches. Il n'avait jamais su pour Costia et moi.

— Pardon, dit-il en voyant ma gêne et en ramassant son bouquet, c'est un peu comme si je revoyais Costia après toutes ces années. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à l'enterrement ?

— J'ai fui Finn, avec Costia. Je ne pouvais pas revenir ici.

— Tu sais, mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque je suis rentré de vacances cet été là, ils m'ont juste dit que je n'avais plus de sœur. Je me suis ensuite aperçu que tu n'étais plus là toi non plus. Je suis allé questionner ton père, lui m'a dit la vérité. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où vous aviez pu partir.

— Tu as essayé de nous chercher ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? demande Clarke visiblement piquée par la curiosité.

— Costia était morte pour mes parents, et clairement, je n'avais pas envie que ton père te revoit un jour. Il te tuerait s'il te voyait, j'en suis sûr. J'ai fait mon deuil en me disant que vous serriez plus heureuses loin de chez nous. J'avais écrit une lettre à l'époque, au cas où je la retrouverais un jour. Je n'avais pas prévu de la lui lire à ses funérailles…

De nouvelles larmes se forment. Finn les laisse couler, les bras encombrés par son bouquet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lexa ?

— J'essaie d'avancer… Clarke m'aide. C'est… une amie.

— Enchanté, répond le garçon.

— Euh, moi aussi…

Nous nous regardons tous les trois, sans trop réaliser la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. C'est assez improbable. Mais tomber sur le frère de Costia est finalement bien moins effrayant que ce que j'avais cru.

— Pourquoi des Lys ? je demande.

— Pureté, amour, innocence.

S'il savait… Mais, peut-être connaît-il LFS ?

— Tu n'as jamais revu le visage de ta sœur après sa disparition ?

— Non, je t'ai dit, je ne vous ai jamais cherché.

Je me sens soulagée à l'idée de savoir qu'il ne nous a jamais vu coucher ensemble. Avec lui je suis tranquille.

— Tu as dit que mon père me tuerait…

— Pardon c'était un peu violent. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais digéré ton départ. Ton amour pour Costia et ta fuite, il a pris ça pour de la trahison. Tu étais tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa défunte épouse. Il a sombré dans l'alcool. Il boit toujours aujourd'hui. Régulièrement il vient cogner à la porte de chez mes parents pour leur demander où tu es… Parfois il vient chez moi. Je lui ai donné mon adresse quand j'ai déménagé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Peut-être qu'il me rappelle Costia en quelque sorte.

— Il vient toujours sur la tombe de ma mère ?

— Je le croise au cimetière de temps en temps.

— Ne lui dit pas que tu m'as revue. Je préfère qu'il m'oublie.

— Je te le promets.

— Au revoir Finn, je dis pour mettre fin à la discussion.

— Attends. Je te reverrais ?

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Tous les deux nous ferions remonter trop de souvenirs. Nous appartenons au passé de l'un et de l'autre. Mais je reviendrais. Seulement, je préfère être discrète.

— Alors peut-être sur un autre coup du hasard.

Finn me sourit. Un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Le même que celui de Costia avant notre fuite. Un coup de vent glacial balaye ses cheveux roux en désordre sur son front. Je reprends ma marche, le dépasse, Clarke me suit. Je referme la grille derrière moi avant de me retourner. Finn n'a pas bougé, il nous regarde avec son bouquet de fleurs.

— Merci, je lui dis.

— Merci, il me répond.

Je le regarde une dernière fois et je me retourne.

Après avoir traversé l'hôpital nous regagnons la longue ruelle menant à la gare.

— A quelle heure est le train du retour ? je demande en brisant le silence.

Clarke sort son portable pour regarder.

— Dans un peu moins de deux heures.

— Tu avais prévu large.

— Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire.

— Il est arrivé ce que je redoutais. On a croisé quelqu'un de mon passé.

— C'était si terrible que ça ?

— Non…

— Alors tu vois, tout va bien, mmh ?

— Tu me portes chance Clarke…

Elle rougit et se racle la gorge :

— On mange quelque chose avant de reprendre le train ?

— Je ne peux pas aller dans un restaurant, j'y croiserais forcément des connaissances.

— Je peux nous acheter des sandwichs ou quelque chose comme ça.

— A la gare alors. Je m'y sens mieux. Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps ici.

— Trop de souvenirs ?

— Oui.

— Et moi qui te pose des questions depuis ce matin.

— Ce n'est rien. Ça m'a aidé en quelque sorte. De voir son frère aussi. Ajouter des mots sur la page m'aide à la tourner plus facilement sans regretter d'en découvrir une nouvelle alors que la précédente serait encore blanche.

— Tu pourrais devenir poète.

— Arrête haha, c'est de l'esprit de bas étage.

— Moi ça me plaît !

— T'es du genre romantique, hein ?

— Toi aussi Lexa, toi aussi…

Nous nous sourions et je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Ce geste, les traces sur mes lèvres de notre baiser au cimetière, tout s'assemble pour que j'ai l'impression que nous soyons réellement en train de construire quelque chose Clarke et moi.

J'attends seule à la gare qu'elle nous achète de quoi tenir le temps du trajet de retour. Lorsqu'elle revient je lui propose de venir dîner chez moi.

— Je ne peux pas, je vais à la fac ce soir.

— Tu avais cours aujourd'hui ?

— L'après-midi oui, mais je ne vais rater que deux cours, ça va !

— Tu as séché pour m'accompagner…

— C'est la fac tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment sécher… Et puis je voulais le faire. Au final, cette matinée t'aura été bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que oui ! je dis en croquant avec joie dans mon sandwich.

Dans ma bouche le pain de mie humide et la salade flétrie ont un goût de nostalgie. J'observe la gare comme si c'est la dernière fois que je la vois.

— Je pense que je ne reviendrais pas ici avant longtemps, j'ajoute après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

— Tu viendras quand même pour ta mère ?

— Oui, elle le mérite. Et en passant j'en profiterais pour aller voir les Lys sur la tombe de Costia.

— J'aime cet état d'esprit ! Tu as renversé la situation.

Oui. Le souvenir de Costia peut maintenant s'apaiser dans mon cœur. Je ne ferais plus un détour pour voir ma mère : je viendrais voir ma mère. Costia sera le détour. Costia… Costia… Costia… Je croque de nouveau dans mon sandwich pour avaler mon sanglot avec le poulet élevé en batterie et la mayonnaise trop blanche. Mon cœur et mon estomac se remplissent de joie. Je prends le temps de ressentir la peau de la main de Clarke dans la mienne et j'entrelace nos doigts. Je regarde nos mains, puis je relève les yeux vers son visage. Mon sourire et ma poigne lui disent merci. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle me comprend.

— Maintenant je peux te raconter ma rencontre avec Costia.

* * *

 _ **Est-ce le début d'un renouveau pour le Clexa ? A voir, maintenant place à l'arrivée fracassante d'Aphrodite et Vénus chez LFS !**_

 _ **On se retrouve vendredi prochain. P**_ _ **assez un bon week-end de la Toussaint :) (je me rends compte en écrivant ça que je poste ce chapitre « cimetière » exactement le bon jour haha !)**_


	34. Lexa III

_**Chapitre de transition aujourd'hui, mais les transitions sont toujours utiles et me permettent en plus d'aiguiser mon style d'écriture. Enjoy !**_

* * *

Quelques jours après notre petit voyage, l'annonce du nouveau duo Aphrodite et Vénus est faite. J'en éprouve une petite excitation. J'ai l'impression de commencer une nouvelle aventure. Pour l'occasion Alie a fait changer l'habillage du site internet. On retrouve la couleur phare, le fuchsia, ainsi que le logo, mais tout a été refait : mise en page, design, bannières. Le site fait peau neuve. Dans les actualités apparaît en gros « ANNONCE : APHRODITE SE TROUVE UNE PARTENAIRE ». Plutôt racoleur, mais efficace étant donné le nombre qu'affiche le vumètre de la page. Une partie de l'article et en public, l'autre pour les abonnés. J'entre mes identifiants sur le site pour pouvoir accéder à la totalité de l'annonce. L'article est précédé d'une image qui provient de la dernière vidéo que nous avions tournées. Clarke est assise au bureau, je suis derrière elle en train de la câliner. Suit la première partie lisible par la totalité des personnes arrivant par hasard, ou non, sur cette page :

« Aphrodite, vous la connaissez depuis sept ans. Depuis sept ans elle s'en va butiner de fleurs en fleurs à la recherche du plaisir et de l'assouvissement extrême. Alors que chaque corps semblait lui convenir, il manquait quelque chose à son âme : la passion, l'amour. Il a fallut qu'une blonde charnue entre dans sa vie pour que son errance se termine. Voici Vénus, déesse de l'amour, son alter-égo. Elle deviendra son double, sa moitié, son tout, refermant sur elles un cercle chaleureux de sûreté et de loyauté. »

Cette partie du texte me noue les tripes, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'y reconnaître et surtout d'y voir l'arrivée de Clarke dans ma propre vie. Après ce paragraphe il y a un extrait de la « première vidéo officielle du couple ». Il commence à l'exacte moment de la photo en illustration pour s'arrêter trois minutes plus tard, avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses.

« Ce nouveau duo aura l'exclusivité des corps : Aphrodite ne pourra faire l'amour qu'à Vénus, Vénus ne pourra faire l'amour qu'à Aphrodite. A une exception près : pour maintenir la passion et le désir de leur couple, elles s'accorderont un petit plaisir avec une invitée, une fois par mois.

Aphrodite et Vénus vont changer l'image des Filles de Sappho et toute son organisation. »

C'est à partir d'ici qu'il faut payer l'abonnement mensuel pour pouvoir lire la suite du texte :

« Les autres filles ne chaumeront pas pour autant. Elles tourneront toujours autant, se partageant les unes les autres. Mais Aphrodite et Vénus occuperons le devant de la scène. Vous pourrez retrouver Lexa et Clarke une fois par semaine pour du contenu exclusif :

\- Une vidéo trio pour commencer chaque mois en beauté

\- Une vidéo du duo pour leurs retrouvailles dans l'intimité

\- Une séance photos exclusives

\- Une autre vidéo duo pour conclure le mois avec passion

En tant qu'abonnés vous aurez accès à ce contenu en illimité en ligne. Les abonnés premium pourront télécharger les vidéos et les photos, sur ce point rien ne change. Tout abonné pourra voter chaque semaine pour élire la fille qui partagera le lit du duo au début du mois.

Le système globale des élections sera modifié, elles auront maintenant lieu une fois par an. La prochaine sera donc dans une année après le jour de la publication de cet article. Elle vous permettra d'élire les prochaines Aphrodite et Vénus. Lexa sera-t-elle détrônée avec ce nouveau challenge ?

Et dès aujourd'hui les votes sont ouverts pour que vous puissiez choisir la première fille qui partagera le lit d'Aphrodite et Vénus. »

S'en suit un formulaire de votes, ouverts donc uniquement aux abonnés. On ne peut pas voir la progression des votes. J'hésite moi-même à voter, mais j'ai peur qu'Alie fouille dans les données et découvre mon choix – qui évidemment se porterait sur Raven.

A la toute fin de l'article est disponible en visionnage, et en téléchargement pour les premium, la vidéo entière. Elle porte le doux nom de « Jouissances multiples pour une entrée en matière ». Alie a toujours un talent fou pour trouver des titres ridicules. Enfin, elle sait gérer son business !

Je m'empresse de cliquer dessus. Mais je suis impatiente, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire avancer la vidéo jusqu'au moment où Clarke laisse échapper ses sentiments pour moi. On l'entend à peine, la phrase chuchotée a dû être mixée au montage pour que le tout sorte en un doux filet empli d'émotion. Je monte le son et réécoute plusieurs fois son « Je t'aime Lexa. » J'en deviens folle. J'ai envie de prendre mon téléphone portable et d'appeler Clarke pour qu'elle me le dise en direct. Cela fait une éternité que personne ne m'a dit « je t'aime ». Je croyais qu'avec la mort de Costia ce n'était plus possible, et en fait si. Clarke a débarqué dans ma vie. J'espère maintenant que nous pourrons avoir la discussion qu'elle m'a promise.

Il faudrait également que je parle à Alie. Clarke veut m'aider pour vaincre Jaha, mais Alie est aussi une des premières concernées. Puis c'est lui le criminel dans l'histoire. Je n'ai causé qu'un accident en poussant Cosita, lui a réellement causé un incendie dévastateur. Sauf que je l'ai couvert en gardant le silence. Mais il m'a fait chanter pendant des années contre ce silence… Je me prends la tête dans les mains et me frotte vigoureusement les yeux. Au début cela me fait un bien fou, geste de détente agressif. Mais vite la sensation devient désagréable et je me stoppe alors que des étoiles commencent à se former sous mes paupières. En rouvrant les yeux mon corps nue collé à celui de Clarke s'impose à ma vision. Je clique sur play. Je m'étais promis de regarder toutes mes performances.

Je m'effraie. J'en suis tout de même arrivée à lécher la table tellement mon esprit s'était enivré de l'amour de Clarke à ce moment là. Son amour et son désir. Son désir et mon plaisir. Un excitant mélange qui m'avait fait complètement perdre les pédales. Plus les pieds sur terre. En voyant les images je me souviens des sensations et de mes pensées. Si je lèche cette table c'est uniquement parce qu'à ce moment précis la bouche de Clarke ne m'était pas accessible et que j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir valser avec sa langue pour assouvir encore plus l'envie. Jamais, jamais je n'avais réagi ainsi. Avec Costia nous faisions semblant, toujours. Avec Raven et Ontari j'avais vécu des orgasmes puissants, avec Niyhla j'avais ressenti de l'affection qui m'avait serré le cœur et poussé à l'embrasser avec passion, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne m'étais trouvé dans un tel état.

— C'est un gros problème, je dis alors que la vidéo se termine.

Pour Alie c'est simplement tout ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité, mais pour ma santé mentale… Je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça. Parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse de Clarke et qu'elle ne me le rend pas assez avec son concept « d'amour amitié », amies à la vie, amante à l'écran. Tout cela va finir par me rendre complètement folle. Et hors de question que je me mette à croquer des barreaux de chaises ou à sucer des oreillers.

— Clarke, il faut qu'on discute et vite.

Je m'empresse d'attraper mon portable pour lui envoyer un message. Mais je l'échappe de mes mains car il se met à sonner à ce moment précis en affichant le visage d'Alie. Je le ramasse en vitesse pour décrocher :

— Alie ?

— Bonjour Lexa ! Tu vas bien ?

— Euh, oui, oui… Justement, je viens de voir l'article de l'annonce, et la vidéo…

— Alors ! Tu en penses quoi ? me demande Alie toute excitée.

— L'article de présentation est vraiment super, je te reconnais bien là. Et la vidéo, bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, non ?

— Oui… Merci Lexa…

— Il faudra remercier Clarke aussi.

— Justement, je me disais, je voulais organiser un dîner à la maison pour te représenter Charmaine. Et peut-être que je pourrais inviter Clarke aussi.

— Un double date, hein ? Je ne sais pas si Clarke va accepter, c'est compliqué entre elle et moi.

— Voyons ça comme un dîner d'affaire, ça passera mieux.

— Si tu penses que jouer sur les mots règle les choses… Enfin, Charmaine ? Je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas vouloir l'étrangler si je la revois.

— Elle a changé, je te le promets. Non, c'est toujours la femme que tu as connue, mais aujourd'hui elle a accepté ce que j'aime et ce que je veux réaliser.

— Elle t'aime enfin pour ce que tu es réellement, mmh ? Alors, je veux bien la revoir. Ah, ça va me faire tout drôle de retourner là-bas.

— Tu n'as pas remis les pieds chez moi depuis que tu as déménagé c'est vrai…

— On avait besoin d'espace toi et moi.

— Je suis désolée Lexa, j'aurais dû être beaucoup plus présente pour toi après la mort de Costia.

— Je suppose que tu avais aussi besoin d'aide et qu'avec ma propre tristesse je n'ai pas pu t'aider non plus. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant ! Tu te charges d'inviter Clarke ? Pour rendre vraiment la chose professionnelle.

— Je fais ça ! Tu es libre vendredi soir ?

— Bien sûr.

— D'accord, je prends note, et comme ça je vous donnerais vos prochains emplois du temps. J'ai déjà prévu les quatre prestations pour le mois de décembre.

— Quand-est-ce que les votes pour la troisième membre du trio seront clos ?

— A la veille du tournage !

— Tu prends ce risque ?

— Lexa, toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est Raven qui va être choisie et être fille de Sappho est sa seule activité, alors je ne prends aucun risque.

— J'aime ta façon d'être si sûre de toi et de ce que tu as crée.

— Dans la vie il faut avoir foi en ses ambitions, sinon c'est foutu !

— Ahahah !

— J'ai hâte de te recevoir chez moi.

— Moi aussi, ça va me faire du bien. Et puis il faudra qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu !

— Avec plaisir !

La conversation se termine comme la plupart des discussions téléphoniques et je prévois déjà une date pour un possible déjeuner avec Alie au cours duquel je pourrais enfin tout lui révéler sur Jaha. Mais avant, je dois m'entretenir avec Clarke.

 _Lexa : Bonjour Clarke. Tu vas bien ? Tu serais libre dans les prochains jours pour qu'on se voit ? Tu m'as promis une discussion sur nous deux…_

Je relis le message avant d'être certaine de l'envoyer. J'attends sa réponse pendant cinq minutes en fixant mon écran, puis je décide de m'occuper l'esprit pour tout simplement arrêter de me prendre la tête. En verrouillant l'écran je redresse le menton et mes yeux tombent sur la boîte de Quality Street qui est toujours posée sur ma commode. J'espère bien ne plus en avoir besoin, jamais. Je me lève et la prends dans mes mains. Je l'inspecte du regard et avec la pulpe de mes doigts. Sous la boîte sont toujours inscrits les ingrédients et valeurs énergétiques des différentes confiseries qui s'y trouvaient originalement. Au niveau de la date de péremption, octobre 1999, le métal est cabossé. J'y passe mon doigt pour en ressentir la forme du métal bombé. J'essaie d'appuyer dessus pour l'enfoncer, mais rien à faire. Je fais le contour du couvercle avec mon pouce, il est tout lisse, seul quelques traces de rouilles au niveau de la jointure. J'ouvre la boîte. Mon carnet jaune et le stylo bleu y dorment, paisibles depuis que l'enveloppe blanche ne les étouffe plus. Je les sors tous les deux et les regarde. Le carnet m'avait été offert par une fille qui avait quitté la société aujourd'hui. Avant de l'avoir j'écrivais sur des feuilles volantes, des bouts d'enveloppe de courriers reçus. Le stylo, je l'avais eu dans un courrier humanitaire qui pensait que m'offrir de quoi écrire et des étiquettes à mon nom allait m'inciter à donner pour leur cause. Je dévisse la partie haute du stylo pour en extraire le petite tube blanc contenant l'encre et le ressort permettant d'actionner le mécanisme. Je pose les deux éléments sur la commode. Puis le reste de stylo. J'ouvre le carnet jaune et en arrache méticuleusement chaque page noircie. Je les poses en un tas désordonné de telle façon à recouvrir les vestiges du stylo. Je repose le carnet maintenant au trois-quart vide à côté de la boîte violette. D'un pas fiévreux je me dirige vers un tiroir de ma cuisine que je tire frénétiquement. Je fouille rapidement et en sors une veille boîte d'allumettes. J'en craque une, regarde sa flamme brûler et le bois se consumer jusqu'à me faire mal aux bouts des doigts. Avant que la douleur ne devienne réelle je secoue l'allumette et la jette dans l'évier. Puis je reviens vers mon tas de feuilles arrachées. J'en allume une seconde. Je regarde la flamme incandescente. Je la jette sur les pages. Au début la flamme semble s'éteindre, de la fumée commence à naître, j'ouvre la fenêtre pour ne pas que l'odeur s'imprègne. Le vent fait repartir le feu. Toutes les feuilles blanches s'embrasent petit à petit, se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes, brunissant à vu d'œil. Puis les flammes atteignent le stylo. La coque en plastique commence à fondre dans une odeur acre et désagréable. Ensuite le ressort qui ne change pas de forme, à peine devient-il un peu rouge. C'est au tour de l'encre maintenant. Le tube blanc fond et son contenu liquide et épais s'enflamme comme de l'essence, un peu moins violemment. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens de mon détecteur de fumée. Je vers chercher un grand saladier et le rempli d'eau. J'en renverse tout le contenu sur ma commode. Les flammes s'éteignent instantanément. Le tout forme une bouillie humide et noire dégoulinant le long des tiroirs, bientôt mes chaussettes blanches se teintent en bleu foncé.

— Oups…

Sans plus m'inquiéter, je vais chercher mon éponge et commence à essuyer le sol. Je la presse dans le saladier maintenant vide et recommence l'opération plusieurs fois. Puis je m'attaque aux tiroirs et à la commode. En un rien de temps tout est sec. Par contre, le plastique fondu a fusionné avec le bois beige.

— Elle est fichue… Tant pis, maintenant j'aurais les moyens de m'en acheter une autre. Une encore plus grande.

Une envie de tout détruire dans mon appartement me traverse l'esprit. Mais mieux valait attendre d'être définitivement débarrassée de Jaha. Je range le carnet jaune dans ma table de nuit. J'essaie de nettoyer la commode du mieux que je peux, je gratte, je frotte. Je jette mes chaussettes avec les reste carbonisés et l'éponge. Pour couvrir les dégâts je pose un foulard aux reflets violets sur le dessus de la commode. Puis j'y repose la boite de Quality Street. Je la regarde intensément.

 _Six années auparavant :_

 _Après l'incendie Alie m'avait ramené chez elle. Chez nous. Sans Charmaine ni Costia l'appartement nous effrayait. Partout il comportait les marques du passé d'Alie et les marques du mien. Petit à petit nous avions commencé à retirer les quelques photos de Charmaine qui avait résisté pendant un an, comme si la mort de Costia l'avait fait réellement disparaître. Puis nous avions retiré les photos de Costia. Alie, qui avait déjà construit son site, qui s'était déjà constituée une petite base de fans qui la subventionnaient via une plateforme monétaire, qui avait déjà annoncé la construction de locaux, était dévastée. Elle avait littéralement vu son avenir partir en fumé. J'avais accepté qu'elle laisse en ligne toutes les vidéos que nous avions déjà postées avec Costia, le temps qu'elle arrive à se retourner. Jour et nuit je les regardais pour essayer de rendre sa mort irréelle. Je n'étais pas allée à l'enterrement, hors de question que je recroise les personnes de mon passé. D'ailleurs le corps, enfin ce qu'il en restait, avait tout de suite été rendu à sa famille. Je n'avais connu la date des obsèques qu'en cherchant dans les rubriques nécrologiques. Alie aussi avait refusé d'y aller, en soutient._

 _Au tout début, Alie et moi passions nos soirées à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à nous rassurer. Puis les pleures avaient remplacé les mots et bientôt nous ne nous parlions plus. Elle m'en voulait pour sa mort, je le sentais. Je lui en voulais de penser plus au Filles de Sappho qu'à Costia. Je pleurais dans ma chambre mon amour perdu, elle pleurait dans la sienne sa carrière fichue. Un long désert silencieux de quelques semaines. Jusqu'à ce coup de file de Jaha. Il avait trouvé un local à louer, l'assurance acceptait de payer la première année du loyer, correspondant au montant des pertes que l'incendie avait causé. Du rose était revenu aux yeux d'Alie. Une année lui laissait parfaitement le temps de faire émerger son projet pour qu'il soit rentable l'année suivante afin de continuer à payer le loyer. Bientôt elle pourrait aussi payer les actrices, trouver des équipes de professionnels et bâtir son Empire. Lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté la conversation téléphonique j'étais verte de rage. Je croyais qu'elle allait laisser tomber, mais non, Jaha, Jaha qui voulait me menacer et me faire chanter, lui avait remis les pieds à l'étrillé. J'étais coincée. Il allait falloir que je commence à me faire de l'argent pour Jaha, et je ressentais toujours le besoin de remercier Alie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, même si nous étions en froid._

 _Alors nous avions recommencé à tourner. Moi seule. Les Filles de Sappho s'étant momentanément transformé en « La Fille de Sappho ». Une fois toute les deux semaines, Alie me filmait en train de me masturber. La situation ne me gênait même pas. A quelques reprises ces tournages s'était fini en partie de jambe en l'air entre ma réalisatrice et moi, mais ce n'était que du sexe de consolation. Les vidéos ont eu autant de succès que celles avec Costia. Au moment où nous avions emménagé dans les locaux, Jaha avait créé un nouveau site internet pour y intégrer un système d'abonnement et Alie avait lancé des annonces de casting. Entre la mort de Costia et l'arrivée dans ces lieux s'étaient écoulé quatre mois. Quatre petits mois qui m'avaient semblé durer des années. Des siècles pendant lesquels j'avais pleuré Costia à chaque seconde, des siècles pendant lesquels j'avais dû me mettre à nu devant Alie, seule devant la caméra. Puis Alie avait annoncé le départ officiel de ma première partenaire et avait supprimé toutes les vidéos où elle apparaissait. Tous les fidèles qui avaient jusque là financé Alie s'étaient immédiatement abonnés. L'argent permettait de payer les frais d'hébergement du site web et donnait un petit salaire à Jaha._

 _Fin décembre nous avons recruté une secrétaire pour la mettre à l'accueil avant de préparer les premiers castings. Alie et moi avions parcouru les dossiers de candidature ensemble, dans un silence pesant. Trois mois que nous ne nous parlions plus, que nous ne déjeunions plus ensemble. Nos seuls moments à deux étaient les tournages. Elle m'avait laissé choisir Emori. Pour Noël Alie était rentrée chez sa famille, voir ses grands-parents paternels toujours en vie, ce qu'elle faisait chaque année. Mon premier Noël seule. A son retour elle avait organisé les castings. Je n'y avais pas assisté. Je passai le Nouvel An dans ma chambre, au bord du gouffre. Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à ouvrir la fenêtre pour m'y jeter. Mais à quoi bon._

 _Début janvier 2014 Raven avait franchi la porte de la loge. Je n'allais plus tourner seule. Je ne serais plus seule avec Alie. Rien que cette idée me soulageait. Au début c'était Alie, Raven et moi. Et le succès de notre duo s'est très vite fait remarquer. Par les abonnées et par les habitués des sites de films X. Les Filles de Sappho a commencé à avoir du succès et d'autres actrices sont arrivées. En mars Alie put engager un chef opérateur cadreur et un preneur de son. En février elle commença à nous rémunérer tous à part égale. A la minute où mon premier salaire fut versé, Jaha me contacta pour me donner rendez-vous sur les lieux de l'incendie et il commença à me sous-tirer une partie de la somme. Je n'en parlai jamais à Alie._

 _Je cohabitais toujours avec elle dans son appartement, jusqu'au jour au le silence devint insupportable. J'étais assise sur le canapé du salon en train de manger sur la table basse en regardant une émission stupide à la télé lorsque Alie s'empara de la télécommande pour éteindre :_

— _Hé, j'écoutais ! dis-je la bouche pleine._

— _Je t'ai autorisé à manger devant la télé ?_

— _De quoi tu parles Alie ? Depuis quand c'est interdit ?!_

— _Depuis maintenant. Allez vire-moi tout ça dans la cuisine._

 _Je râlai mais m'exécutai._

— _Ah tant que tu y es, tu retireras tes cheveux de la douche._

— _Si ça se trouve ce sont les tiens._

— _Non, puisque MOI je nettoie après m'être lavée les cheveux._

— _Oh Alie, tu as mangé un lion ce matin ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'en prendre à moi d'un coup là ?_

— _Rien rien, c'est juste que depuis la mort de Costia tu te comportes comme un vieux chamallow à traînasser toute la journée._

 _Pendant deux secondes je crus qu'elle plaisantait, que nous avions enfin retrouvé notre amitié. Mais lorsque je compris qu'elle était sérieuse, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

— _Tu te fous de moi Alie ? Peut-être que si tu t'étais un peu plus occupée de moi au lieu de gérer ton business de quasi prostitution je ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui !_

— _Ah tu trouves que je te fais faire la pute ?_

— _Arrête t'as compris ce que je voulais dire._

— _Je te signal que moi aussi j'ai perdu une personne à laquelle je tenais Lexa, et pourtant je ne me suis pas laissée aller._

— _Charmaine n'est pas morte que je sache._

— _Je ne parlais pas de Charmaine ! J'ai perdu une amie Lexa, Costia était mon amie ! D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu deux amies ce jour-là…_

 _Son regard s'assombrit et mon cœur prit un coup violent. Notre amitié s'était envolée avec l'âme de Costia._

— _A partir de demain je vais chercher des annonces pour louer un petit appartement. Avec l'argent que j'ai mis de côté et celui que je touche grâce aux vidéos j'aurais de quoi pouvoir payer un loyer._

— _Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire._

— _Mais c'est ce que j'ai compris._

 _Alie n'avait pas essayé de me retenir. En mars je signais un contrat de location loin de l'appartement d'Alie, à moins d'une heure des locaux._

 _Le jour de mon départ je ne travaillai_ _s_ _pas, Alie était en train de faire passer un casting. Je me baladais dans l'appartement en quête des dernières affaires personnelles que j'aurais pus oublier. Et je tombai sur une boîte métallique violette. Quality Street, date de péremption 1999. Alie m'en avait parlé de cette boîte. A plusieurs reprises. Son grand-père la lui avait offerte à Noël. Un Noël qui n'avait rien de différent des autres. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, la boîte avait émerveillé Alie alors qu'elle avait déjà un certain âge. Cette couleur, ces friandises brillantes, le sourire de son grand-père, tout lui avait plut. Une fois la boîte vidée sa mère avait voulu la jet_ _er_ _, mais Alie l'avait subtilisé_ _e_ _avant qu'elle ne termine à la poubelle. Plusieurs fois en tombant dessus la mère d'Alie avait_ _tenté à nouveau de_ _la_ _faire disparaître_ _, mais la brune avait toujours trouvé un moyen de la récupérer. Puis sa mère était morte, la laissant seule avec cet appartement. Alie avait enfin pu sortir la boîte et l'exposer dans le salon comme un trophée. Je me précipitai sur la boite pour la vider de son contenu et je la fourrai dans ma valise. Je posai mes affaires dans l'entrée et je m'assis dans le canapé attendant le retour de ma future ex colocataire. Alie arriva, je la saluai, à peine la bise, et je partis. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis son appartement. Après ce jour-là, Alie et moi n'avions plus entretenu que des relations professionnelles._

Retour présent :

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clarke. Je pose ma main sur le couvercle de la boite de Quality Street et le caresse doucement.

— Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouves ta propriétaire.

Mon téléphone vibre.

 _Clarke : Alie vient de m'inviter à dîner chez elle. Elle m'a dit que tu y seras aussi. Je n'ai pas cours ce vendredi, tu peux passer chez moi avant qu'on aille chez Alie si tu veux._

* * *

 _ **Attention, le Clexa débarque la semaine prochaine, soyez prêtes ! (+1 à celles qui auront la chanson de Scar dans la tête à la lecture de cette phrase.)**_


	35. Clarke III

_**J'annonce : Clexa, clexa, clexa !**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

La veille du dîner chez Alie je reçois un appel de Raven :

— Alors Lexa, j'ai peu de tes nouvelles ces derniers temps !

— Il se passe plein de choses…

— Tu as besoin de temps pour Vénus, mmh ?

Je sens un ton taquin dans sa voix.

— Si tu savais… J'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain justement. Pour essayer de mettre au clair la relation ambiguë qui s'est installée entre nous.

— Ah ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je veux un résumé le lendemain, attention !

— Haha, c'est promis Raven ! Ça va toi ?

— Écoute, je rage parce que j'ai essayé de demander à Alie où en étaient les votes pour la fille qui sera choisi pour le premier trio d'Aphrodite et Vénus mais elle ne veut rien me dire ! Ni même la date des résultats…

— Normalement Clarke et moi on aura nos emplois du temps demain soir, et apparemment les votes seront clôturés à la veille du tournage, donc je pourrais au moins te donner cette info.

— Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien…

— Hé, où est passé ton enthousiasme légendaire Raven ?!

— Ah, oui, oui, pardon, c'est Lexa Woods qui est censée broyer du noir tout le temps, pas moi ! Merci mademoiselle Lexa Woods pour cette information précieuse. Je tenterais d'en faire bon usage.

— Tu as tourné depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

— Oui, avec Niyhla puis avec Ontari.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu la vidéo avec Niyhla.

— Je sais que tu attends mon duo avec Ontari avec autant d'impatience ahahah ! Bon c'était sympas, mais il va falloir que je m'habitue à ne plus voir ton visage. Enfin visage… Bon, tu m'as comprise !

— T'en rates pas une toi ! Tu es libre samedi ? Plutôt que de te raconter mon rendez-vous avec Clarke par messages, je pourrais te conter les détails en vrai.

— Avec plaisir !

— Viens chez moi samedi alors, je te ferais à manger dans mon palace.

— Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu vis encore dans ce taudis avec tout l'argent que tu te fais. Surtout que contrairement à ce que tu pensais, Clarke ne t'a pas volé la vedette, c'est même plutôt tout le contraire.

— Un jour je te raconterais mon histoire Raven, fais-moi confiance. Il faut juste que je sois prête.

— Tu me la raconteras quand tu seras installée dans un nouvel appartement et que tu auras définitivement tourné la page ?

— Tu n'en rates pas une mais tu sais être de bon sens et très à l'écoute aussi quand tu veux.

— Miles me surnomme perfection.

Je ris bêtement à sa vanne inattendue. La conversation finit dans une bonne humeur de banalités.

En raccrochant j'appréhende un peu moins mon rendez-vous avec Clarke. Néanmoins le doute persiste. Elle a avoué qu'elle m'aime mais elle peut très bien faire machine arrière et préférer tout contact en dehors du studio. Quand bien même ce serait dur à tenir et peu raisonnable.

Vendredi venu, je décide de ne pas me prendre la tête sur la tenue vestimentaire à adopter. J'enfile juste des vêtements dans lesquels je me sens à l'aise. Je sors de chez moi en essayant de ne rien attendre de cette journée. J'essaie de me focaliser sur le dîner où je vais retrouver Charmaine, plutôt que sur Clarke. J'ai peur que Charmaine soit revenue pour le succès et l'argent d'Alie. Mais d'un autre côté Alie m'assure qu'elle est revenue pour de bonnes raisons. Je devrais lui faire confiance, malheureusement l'amour a tendance à nous aveugler, et je crois que je suis justement une des mieux placées pour en parler. Avant de sortir je prends la boîte vide de Quality Street que je mets dans un tote bag.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble de Clarke je suis bien obligée de retourner au moment présent. Une angoisse monte en moi lorsque mon doigt se pose sur l'interphone. La voix grésillante de Clarke me rassure à peine. Je monte en prenant les escaliers histoire de faire redescendre la pression. Je pensais reprendre ma respiration avant de sonner, mais c'est sans compter sur Clarke qui m'attend dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Bonjour, je dis timidement.

Elle me salue en me déposant deux bises sur les joues. Elle me fait entrer dans l'appartement et nous nous installons au salon. Je n'ai souvenir que de sa cuisine où nous nous étions embrassées la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Cela me fait tout drôle de revenir ici.

— Hé détends-toi Lexa.

— P-pardon… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être invitée chez les gens, alors…

— Si ça peut te rassurer, mes parents ne rentrerons pas avant qu'on parte pour aller chez Alie.

— Je vais essayer de prendre cette information en compte pour me détendre !

Rien que le fait de pouvoir faire de l'humour améliore mon état d'esprit. Clarke me sourit et nous ramène du thé pour nous occuper les mains.

— Alors, elle dit en hésitant un peu, tu es venue pour qu'on parle de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Que cette pseudo amitié est complètement ridicule et que tu attends plus de moi.

— Si c'était si simple.

— C'est simple Clarke. Regarde, j'ai mis Costia derrière moi, laisse tes démons de côté et regarde-moi en face. Tu me l'as dit, tu m'aimes.

— Je suis amoureuse de toi…

Elle chuchote cette phrase comme pour se rassurer. Son regard est perdu dans le vide. Maintenant que c'est dit, je me sens bête au milieu de son salon. Je m'empare de ma tasse de thé pour boire deux gorgées brûlantes. Je plisse les yeux.

— Oui, c'est chaud, me dit Clarke.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, je réponds pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du sujet. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

— Toi et moi.

— Il y a déjà un « toi et moi ». Et je ne parle pas d'Aphrodite et Vénus. Ça c'est secondaire.

— Je veux dire, toi et moi en couple.

— Tu te prends la tête pour des mots Clarke. On est amené à coucher ensemble dans le cadre de notre travail, je sais que ce n'est pas commun, mais en parallèle nous partageons des sentiments qui semblent assez forts. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent ne pas être. Et si tu veux moi avis, toi et moi, c'est fait pour être quelque chose.

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais parlé une langue étrangère. Soit, ça n'avait peut-être pas énormément de sens mais elle avait forcément compris où je voulais en venir.

— Je veux être avec toi Clarke, je reprends, et il est évident que toi aussi. Tu m'as laissée t'embrasser au cimetière l'autre jour. Je veux pouvoir te prendre la main dans la rue, te serrer contre moi après les journées de travaille, venir te chercher à la fin de tes cours, t'emmener au restaurant, t'embrasser au cinéma. Sans me poser de questions, sans me retenir, sans savoir si je franchis des limites ou non.

— Lexa…

Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je n'arrives pas à comprendre la lutte interne qui se créé en elle.

— Lexa je-

— Chuuu…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais une peur s'empare de moi. Son regard veut m'avouer quelque chose que son cœur ne veut pas, que mon cerveau ne veut pas entendre. Pas maintenant. Pas là. Pas alors qu'elle est en train de céder. Il suffit que je l'embrasse, je le sais, pour qu'elle se rende compte que j'ai raison. Il suffit que je l'embrasse pour qu'elle accepte. Il suffit que je l'embrasse pour que « toi et moi » devienne une réalité à jamais. Il suffit que je l'embrasse…

Je remplace mon doigt par ma bouche. Clarke ne me repousse pas. Je me décolle pour la regarder. Je vérifie si elle veut toujours m'avouer cette chose que je ne peux pas entendre. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle les essuie. Elle se lève. Elle me tend la main en me regardant dans les yeux. Je la regarde dans les yeux. J'attrape sa main. Je me lève. Elle m'emmène dans ce qui semble être sa chambre. Sans mot dire elle m'allonge sur le lit. Elle me rejoint en se posant sur moi. Clarke tourne sa tête sur la gauche, je tourne la mienne en même temps. Elle semble fixer son placard. Puis elle revient à moi. Elle s'écrase sur ma bouche avec vigueur. Je me laisse complètement aller. Mes pensées, ma raison, tout s'échappe pour laisser place à l'instant présent. Je peux enfin être avec Clarke, entièrement.

Nous voulons prendre notre temps. Les baisers sont simples et doux, les muqueuses de nos lèvres s'effleurent, se découvrent petit à petit. Nous recommençons tout de zéro. Les baisers qui se terminent en un petit claquement bruyant laissent parfois place à des baisers inachevés qui sont comme des caresses plaintives. Après un long moment, le bout de la langue de Clarke tente une approche. Il me caresse la lèvre inférieure pendant un centième de seconde avant de disparaître quelques minutes. Je l'imite. Les apparitions de langues se font de moins en moins espacées. Timidement, elles finissent par entrer en contact. D'abord doucement, elles se découvrent en surface, puis cherchent un goût plus loin, plus profond. Une aspiration de temps en temps. Et mes mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches.

Mon auriculaire tombe sur sa peau nue entre le jean et le pull. J'y glisse ma main entière pour sentir ses poignées d'amour. Je les pince légèrement. Petit à petit je remonte mes doigts en emportant la laine avec moi. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau des côtes, Clarke se sépare de ma bouche pour m'aider à lui retirer son pull. La vision de son soutient-gorge noir s'offre à moi comme un présent. Mais j'ai peu le temps de l'observer car son visage retrouve le mien. D'abord son nez me caresse puis sa langue retrouve son cocon. Je peux à présent caresser toute l'étendu de son dos. Mais le soutient-gorge est une barrière qui me déplaît. Je le dégrafe et fais glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. Maintenant je peux naviguer sur sa cambrure d'un seul mouvement, de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Je farfouille dans ses cheveux, m'amuse à suivre la colonne vertébrale et me perds dans le creux de ses fossettes au dessus de son jean. J'ai envie d'embrasser la peau où mes doigts se posent. J'essaie d'oublier l'idée mais je ne peux me retenir. D'un mouvement de bascule, je fais tomber Clarke sur le lit. Elle se couvre la poitrine comme gênée. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

— Mets-toi sur le ventre…

Mon chuchotis brise le silence amoureux et me broie le cœur. Mais elle s'exécute sans rien dire. Je m'assoies sur ses fesses et retire mon sweat que mon corps bouillant ne supporte plus. Je me mets à l'aise. Clarke, la tête tournée vers la droite, m'observe du coin de l'œil.

— J'aurais voulu te le retirer moi-même…

— Désolée.

Avec mon excuse je descends embrasser sa nuque. J'embrasse chaque omoplate. Le milieu de la colonne, les deux fossettes. Je les redécouvre avec ma bouche. Puis ma langue, jalouse, sort de sa cachette pour poser des léchouilles çà et là. Clarke frisonne sous mes gestes. Je marque une léchouille d'une plus grande envergure en léchant du milieu du dos jusqu'à la nuque. J'entends Clarke souffler de plaisir. Sa première manifestation orale me rend brûlante de désir. Je me redresse et commence à lui masser les épaules. Je constate la présence de quelques nœuds. J'y passe doucement le bout de mes doigts pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Je glisse mes mains les longs de ses flancs, touchant le côté des ses seins en remontant. Je sens les mollets de Clarke se soulever du matelas pour permettre à ses pieds de battre dans l'air. Je sais que je la chatouille. Je continue mes gestes tendre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de redescendre embrasser son cou. A ce moment la main de Clarke vient se plaquer contre ma nuque. Elle essaye de me diriger vers son visage. J'embrasse sa joue, le coin de sa bouche. Je me soulève pour la laisser se retourner.

Face à moi, elle peut enfin retrouver ma langue avec la sienne. C'est à son tour de retirer mon soutient-gorge. Nous sommes à égalité mais plus pour très longtemps. Je glisse mes mains entre nous pour déboutonner et descendre la fermeture de sa braguette. Toujours dans le baiser, je sens ses mains m'imiter. Nous essayons de retirer le jean de l'autre, mais c'est peine perdue. Nous nous arrêtons pour rire. Je me redresse pour retirer mon pantalon, Clarke en profite pour faire de même. Dans l'élan je perds une chaussette. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de retirer l'autre car le blonde m'attrape par les épaules pour me ramener vers elle. Ses mains se glissent sur le côté de mes fesses, la partie non recouverte par ma culotte. De temps à autre un doigt passe en dessous pour montrer son impatience.

En haut, nos langues ont réussi à s'apprivoiser, elles parviennent à danser sans faire craquer nos mâchoires, sans que les dents ne se cognent, sans que nous manquions d'air. Elles se perdent parfois sur le nez, sur le menton ou sur les oreilles. Mes mains reprennent du service et se dirigent vers cet endroit qu'elles n'osaient pas attaquer. Les seins. Le plat de ma main part de la nuque de Clarke et se laisse emporter par la colline moelleuse que forme son sein gauche. Je sens son téton déjà durci se frotter sur le plat de ma main, en glissant il finit par arriver entre mon index et mon majeur que je resserre l'un contre l'autre pour emprisonner le bourgeon. Clarke émet un nouveau signal sonore de satisfaction. Je retire ma main, je retire ma bouche. Je regarde Clarke dans les yeux. Elle est transi de désir. J'emprisonne son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Puis le pouce s'aventure sur sa bouche. Elle le suce gentiment, j'ai ce que je voulais. Je retourne l'embrasser et mon pouce lubrifié retourne s'occuper du téton délaissé. Je prends appuis sur mes genoux pour libérer ma seconde main et venir serrer son deuxième sein entre mes doigts. Je m'amuse longtemps de la sorte, tentant de lui soutirer des soupirs de plus en plus puissants.

Après un temps infini, ma main droite quitte le sein heureux, et descend contre les flancs pour atterrir assez vite sur l'aine dont l'ouverture de la cuisse m'offre un accès direct. Je passe mes doigts sur la culotte fine et sens son sexe à travers le tissu. Sexe humide qui ne tient plus. Du bout des doigts je gratte la surface gentiment. Cette fois les gémissements de Clarke se transforment en complaintes. J'arrête là ma torture et passe un doigt sous la partie la plus fine de la culotte pour la faire descendre. Je suis obligée de laisser l'autre sein pour m'y prendre correctement. Clarke, par une poussée sur le haut de son dos, se libère du matelas pour que je puisse faire glisser la culotte le long de ses cuisses. J'en profite pour lui retirer ses chaussettes. Elle rit. Mon cœur gonfle de joie. J'embrasse le dessus des ses deux pieds, puis je décide de me contenter du côté gauche. J'embrasse le mollet, lèche le genoux, suce quelques parties de la cuisse. Plus je m'approche de la zone la plus érogène, moins les baisers et léchouilles se font distants. J'embrasse sa grande lèvre gauche, lui tirant un râle de colère. Elle s'impatiente. Puis je dépose un baiser au plein milieu. Son corps se cambre. Je souris. Le bout de ma langue tente une fusion avec son clitoris qui m'appelle. Cette fois le gémissement que j'en retire est un signe de soulagement. Clarke peut enfin se laisser aller. Je recommence à lécher et à sucer.

Mon esprit est en ébullition. Ma langue se meut automatiquement, guidée par mon envie de lui faire plaisir. Envie guidée par mon attachement à elle. Le bout de ma langue se perd dans les replis, le plat essaye à chaque passage d'humidifier le plus de texture possible. Mes dents se montrent parfois coquines, goûteuses. Mes lèvres embrassent la lisière des poils pubiens, ou le jointure des petites lèvres. A un moment, ma langue se sent aventureuse et pousse jusqu'à l'entrée de la cavité. Mes muscles ne me permettent cependant pas d'aller plus loin. Elle rebrousse son chemin, penaude, mais se rattrape en ajoutant des gâteries qui ne sont pas superflues. Mes mains ne lambinent pas non plus, elles s'attardent sur les côtes, le ventre, les seins, tout ce qui est plus haut est inatteignable malheureusement. Lorsque son corps commence à trop bouger, je tente de l'immobiliser un peu en attrapant ses hanches fermement. Je ne retiens pas ses soubresauts, mais de la sorte je peux maintenir la trajectoire de ma langue sans trop la fatiguer.

Ses cuisses se referment légèrement contre mes joues lorsque sa jouissance arrive. Ses doigts viennent gratter mon crâne. Plus ils s'agrippent, plus les cuisses forcent, plus je m'acharne. Dans un dernier saut, son ventre se soulève, sa bouche laisse échapper un filet de gémissement qui se transforme en un vacarme assourdissant de voyelles qui ne savent pas s'assembler. Plus beau qu'en tournage. Un véritable orgasme. La passion dans sa voix. Son corps se calme, s'agite un peu par réflexe. J'embrasse son sexe trois fois, un dernier coup de langue et je remonte en laissant ma langue filer entre ses poils, contre son nombril, entre ses abdominaux, entre ses seins, jusqu'à son menton, jusqu'à pénétrer dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle attrape ma langue avec vigueur, elles combattent, la sienne pousse la mienne à sortir. Clarke a besoin de respirer. Pour se laisser ce temps, elle me pousse et m'oblige à tomber sur le dos. Elle tousse et revient au dessus. Comme au tout début. Mais cette fois son regard ne se tourne ni vers la gauche, ni vers la droite, elle reprend son souffle en me regardant bien en face. Je n'en peux plus.

Elle entend mon appel à l'aide silencieux car elle se jette sur ma bouche pour me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son geste possessive me vide de toute force. La violence de mon ardeur me rend complètement vulnérable. Mais je n'en éprouve aucune honte. Je veux qu'elle me possède. Elle croque mon menton, l'arrête de ma mâchoire, la peau de mon cou, elle commence un suçon qu'elle n'a pas le temps de terminer car elle est pressée par mes gémissements devenant de plus en plus intenses. Je sens que sa bouche veut descendre, mais moi je ne veux pas la lâcher. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle ne me quitte jamais. Alors c'est sa main qui descend sur mon corps. Elle m'imite. Elle pince mes seins, roule les tétons entre ses doigts, y passe un ongle pour plus de sensations.

Un de ses genoux vient se placer entre mes deux jambes. Il s'approche jusqu'à se coller contre mon sexe. C'est une façon de me faire languir. Sans m'en rendre compte je commence à m'y frotter. Elle comprend encore une fois mon impatience et lâche un sein pour descendre vers le dernier bout de tissu qui nous sépare de la nudité totale. Son genoux s'éloigne, creusant le vide dans mon estomac, mais bien vite la paume de sa main vient le remplacer. Paume qui laisse place à des doigts beaucoup plus précis. A travers son touché je sens ma culotte complètement trempée. A quatre mains nous la retirons, je lève les cuisses pour la faire glisser plus vite. Le tissu fait un nœud autour de mon doigt, nous rions pendant que j'essaie de m'en débarrasser, un demi fou-rire nous gagne lorsqu'elle se retrouve éjectée et qu'elle traverse la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais Clarke calme bien vite nos éclats de joie en retrouvant ma bouche tremblante. Son index – ou son majeur ? - trouve directement l'interstice entre mes lèvres pour y glisser tout du long. Elle part du périnée pour remonter jusqu'au clitoris où elle s'arrête et s'attarde. Lorsque la fluidité commence à manquer, elle réitère son geste pour aller chercher de la lubrification. Au bout d'un temps la manœuvre n'est plus utile. Ce sont bientôt trois doigts qui glissent entre mon clitoris et l'entrée de mon vagin. Avec une facilité déconcertante, les trois finissent par me pénétrer. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, manquant d'arracher le bout de la langue de Clarke au passage. Elle sourit contre ma bouche en constatant ce que ses va-et-vient provoquent en moi. Dans le mouvement, la paume de sa main cogne contre mon clitoris doublé de volume, m'approchant de plus en plus de mon apogée. Elle en joue, je sens que son poignet se tord pour appliquer une plus grande amplitude à la caresse à cet endroit précis du plaisir. Ses doigts en moi m'accrochent en hameçon pour titiller la partie invisible du reste de l'attirail. Mes pensées s'évaporent. Mon monde n'est plus que plaisir. Et sa langue dans ma bouche.

Bientôt je n'arrive plus à l'embrasser. Je souffle tellement qu'il m'est impossible de garder ma bouche contre la sienne. A la place je m'approche de son oreille, je m'accroche à son cou, je gémis dans sa poitrine. Elle me retient la nuque pour apaiser mes cervicales. Elle en profite pour croquer mon lobe d'oreille, pour lécher le contour de l'oreille et le tracé de la mâchoire. Un dernier glissement de ses doigts et je me sens partir. Elle suit mon orgasme en calant ses va-et-vient au rythme de mon corps qui cherche la meilleure position pour accepter le désir à bras ouverts. Enfin, enfin tout est possible avec Clarke. Le plaisir dur, pas assez à mon goût, mais un temps tout de même convenable. Un temps assez long pour me laisser lui dire :

— Je t'aime.

Aussitôt ma phrase lâchée, mon plaisir arrive à son pique et redescend petit à petit. Je peux enfin rejoindre sa bouche. Je retrouve l'usage de mes mains que j'avais perdues sur les draps, et j'attrape son visage pour le mettre bien en face du mien. Dans ses yeux je trouve la réponse à mes sentiments. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je reprends mon souffle dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses doigts me délaissent, sa main frotte une dernière fois contre mon sexe et vient se poser à côté de ma tête. Le baiser dur, dur, comme si nous ne voulions jamais nous arrêter. Jamais.

Ses genoux cependant fatiguent, et elle finit par quitter ma bouche pour se retourner et s'allonger sur le dos. Je la laisse faire non sans attendre pour me lover contre son flanc. Elle m'accepte et je loge ma tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'elle fait le tour avec son bras pour me retenir tout contre son être. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et lâche un soupir d'aise. Je sens que je m'endors. J'en oublie la notion du temps. Je m'en fiche d'arriver en retard chez Alie. Je suis bien…

Je me réveille doucement en sentant le corps de Clarke bouger sous le mien. Elle est en train de se réveiller elle aussi. Comme j'ai mal au bras, je me retourne pour l'étirer. Clarke elle, s'étire de tout son corps en lâchant un couinement de bien être. Je ris légèrement. Elle attrape son portable pour regarder l'heure.

— Il faut qu'on parte dans une demi-heure si on veut arriver chez Alie à temps, elle me dit en reposant son téléphone.

— Alors, on devrait commencer à se bouger, je dis en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever.

C'est sans compter sur la main de Clarke qui agrippe mon épaule pour me faire retomber sur le matelas. En riant elle se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Puis elle me laisse en plan et se lève.

— Je vais aux toilettes, elle dit, profites-en pour dormir encore quelques secondes !

Je secoue la tête et me redresse une fois qu'elle a quitté la chambre. Je m'étire en baillant et me lève pour aller ramasser mes vêtements. J'enfile ma culotte, mon unique chaussette et mon soutient-gorge. En tordant mes bras pour mettre les agrafes, mon regard tombe sur la porte de son placard. Le placard auquel elle avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de me faire l'amour de la plus belle des façons qui soit. Ma curiosité me pique l'échine. Une douleur sourde naît dans ma poitrine et me pousse jusqu'au placard. Je sais que si je pose la main sur la poignée il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière mais mon instinct me pousse à me jeter au bord de la falaise. J'ouvre la porte du placard. Elle ne bouge pas. Il est fermé à clef. Mais la clef est dans la serrure alors il me suffit de la tourner pour débloquer le mécanisme. Pendant quelques secondes, je suis soulagée, ce ne sont que des vêtements. Puis je me tourne sur la droite. Ma vision devient trouble, je dois me rattraper sur une des étagères pour ne pas tomber. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter d'effacer l'image que je vois. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je me retrouve en face de mon corps nu imprimé sur du papier glacé. Je tombe sur le logo de LFS floqué en un relief trompe l'œil en haut à droite de la photo. Je m'en souviens. Nous avions lancé une ligne de calendrier pour l'année 2017 et chaque exemplaire étaient accompagné d'un poster grandeur nature. Les abonnés pouvaient choisir la fille sur leur poster. Les autres avait une fille aléatoirement. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus car j'entends la chasse d'eau qui se tire. Je referme la porte en vitesse, en vérifiant bien de refermer à clef. Je me précipite pour enfiler mon pantalon, puis je m'assois sur le lit, encore les jambes tremblantes. Je suis en train de remettre mon sweat lorsque Clarke refait surface.

— Oh, tu es déjà habillée.

— Je me suis dit que ça gagnerait du temps !

J'essaie de prendre un air enjoué pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

— Dommage, j'aime bien ton corps nu.

A tel point que tu l'as placardé dans ta chambre ! J'essaie de chasser la pensée et d'accepter le baiser qu'elle me vole avec espièglerie. Je la regarde se rhabiller en essayant de me concentrer sur ses formes. Des larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je me raisonne « Allez, Lexa, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu sais qu'elle connaît LFS depuis le début puisqu'elle connaissait Costia. Elle a sûrement reçu ton poster par hasard en commandant le calendrier. Elle a le droit de commander le calendrier, non ? Si elle est devenue actrice chez Les Filles de Sappho c'était qu'elle avait un certain attrait pour ses actrices. C'est logique, hein ? Rien à voir avec une quelconque obsession pour ma personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

 _ **Ah le bordel arrive, ça c'est clair… Mais enfin elles ont réussi à faire l'amour ensemble !**_

 _ **Jeudi prochain : le dîner avec Alie et Charmaine.**_


	36. Charmaine II

_**Petit dîner en double date dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Lexa retrouve Charmaine. Enjoy !**_

* * *

Tout ce qui se passe jusque sur le paillasson devant la porte d'entrée d'Alie me semble être un rêve, ou un cauchemars. En tout cas, des images dont je ne suis pas maîtresse. J'ai beau tourner en boucle dans ma tête que ce poster de moi dans le placard de Clarke ne veut rien dire, je n'arrive pas à me rassurer. Son baiser savoureux avant de sortir de chez elle ne me rassure pas. Sa main dans la mienne dans la rue ne me rassure pas. Son bisou sur la joue avant de sonner à la porte ne me rassure pas. Même le vieil ascenseur d'Alie qui m'avait manqué ne me rassure pas. Et pourtant Clarke ne semble se douter de rien. Absolument rien. C'est grâce à Charmaine qui nous ouvre la porte que je reviens sur Terre.

— Bonjour ! dit Charmaine avec un énorme sourire. Tu dois être Clarke, enchantée !

— Oh, moi de même !

Les deux se serrent la main et Clarke ajoute :

— Ça fait bizarre de rencontrer la compagne de la patronne haha !

— Je te rassure, ça m'effraie un peu aussi de me retrouver devant le rêve d'Alie.

Les deux femmes se marrent sous mon regard atterré. Non, mais, vraiment ? Charmaine… La dernière fois que j'ai entendu sa voix elle criait à Alie que son rêve était dégueulasse et qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre lui et elle. Un peu plus timide avec moi, Charmaine s'approche en me faisant un petit sourire. Allez, je me suis promise de lui laisser une seconde chance. Et ça me fera penser à autre chose. Je lui souris en lui tendant la main. Mais elle la refuse et à la place me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter son étreinte amicale. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, elle m'avait manquée… Je serre les lanières du tote bag entre mes doigts. Le poids de la boîte métallique qu'il contient me rassure.

— Lexa… Tu vas bien ?

— Ça va, je mens en la regardant dans les yeux, et toi ?

Étrangement elle semble comprendre que je ne vais pas bien. Mais Alie arrive derrière elle, et de toute façon la présence de Clarke l'aurait empêché de me poser des questions. Alies nous salue avec un torchon dans les mains et nous presse pour entrer :

— Ne restez pas sur le paillasson !

— D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu le changer depuis le temps, je dis en riant pour me détendre.

— Je l'ai changé ! J'ai juste repris le même…

— T'es infernale ! lui balance Charmaine.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'aurais cru qu'Alie allait se vexer, mais c'est tout le contraire, elle lui tire la langue avec un air joueur. Une nostalgie s'empare de moi. J'ai l'impression de revenir six ans en arrière. Avec Charmaine et Alie se chamaillant sous notre nez. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Costia qui est à mes côtés. C'est Clarke. Je regarde la blonde avec un pincement au cœur. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus Costia que j'aime, c'est Clarke. Je ferme les yeux pour effacer le poster de mon esprit. En vain.

Alie nous invite à nous installer, à retirer nos chaussures, à faire comme chez nous. Pour moi ce n'est pas très difficile. Je retrouve vite mes marques, peu de choses ont changé. Je retire mes chaussures, accroche mon sac et mon manteau dans l'entrée et montre à Clarke où poser ses affaires. Ne me reste que mon sac en tissu. Charmaine le regarde étrangement. Avant qu'elle ne pose la question je pénètre dans la cuisine.

— Tu es venue voir ce que je prépare ?

Je secoue négativement de la tête et je lui tends le sac. Elle me regarde surprise mais le prend sans rien dire. Elle en sort la boîte avec un hoquet de surprise.

— La boîte de Quality Street, dit Charmaine dans mon dos.

— Tu t'en souviens ? je me demande en me retournant.

— Bien sûr, c'est le seul objet qu'Alie sauverait en cas d'incendie.

L'analogie à l'incendie me fait rire jaune. Je reviens vers Alie qui ne comprend pas du tout.

— Je… elle bafouille, j'ai cru que je l'avais jeté il y a des années, sans m'en rendre compte. Dans un coup de colère… Comment ?

— Je l'ai volée le jour où je suis partie…

Je baisse les yeux en avouant. Un silence gênant rythmé par des bulles qui éclatent dans une casserole amène un ambiance pesante. Heureusement, Clarke vient à notre secours.

— Hé bah alors Lexa ! Cleptomane en plus d'être actrice porno ? Tu ne mets pas les chances de ton côté, tu le sais ça ?

Tout le monde dans la cuisine se détend et la boîte est oubliée. Alie la pose sur la plan de travail et retourne à son plat. Charmaine nous propose de la suivre dans la salle à manger.

La couleur du papier peint a changé, mais les meubles sont identiques. Le bordel aussi est toujours là. Des photos de Charmaine ont refait leur apparition. Déjà ? Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé devant lequel la table basse est garnie de petits-fours et autres amuses bouches. Mon estomac gronde. Les deux femmes se tournent vers moi en riant.

— Sers-toi Lexa, dit Charmaine avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ne me fais pas prier, et pique dans un feuilleté à la saucisse. Le goût me fait fondre le palais, mes papilles gustatives salivent, mes yeux pleurent.

— Alie ! je hurle la bouche pleine. Tes feuilletés m'avaient manqué !

Alie déboule dans le salon en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil :

— J'y ai mis tout mon amour.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

— Tu te joins à nous chérie ou tu préfères rester aux fourneaux ?

— Je retire le gratin du four et je suis à vous !

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fais un gratin de patates douces…

— Lexa tu me connais si bien…

Nouvelle slave de rires. Alie s'enfuit dans la cuisine et revient s'asseoir avec nous quelques secondes plus tard. Clarke et moi sommes dans le canapé, Charmaine et Alie dans deux fauteuils qui font face. La scène ne cesse de me rappeler mon passé.

— Je voulais vous remercier, dit Alie pour enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet, de me faire confiance et de me suivre un peu aveuglément.

— Vu l'empire que tu as bâti, répond Clarke, te suivre les yeux fermés ne me semble pas être un danger.

— Quant à moi, depuis le temps, j'ai confiance en toi.

— Merci Lexa… Mais donc ! se reprend Alie en se raclant la gorge. Vous commencerez les tournages de cette nouvelle série mi novembre, dans une semaine. Les trois vidéos et la séance photo doivent être prêtes pour sortir tous les lundis du mois de décembre. J'ai donc prévu deux tournages l'avant dernière semaine de novembre, la séance photo et le troisième tournage au cours de la dernière semaine.

A ces mots elle sort son téléphone portable tout en continuant à expliquer :

— Je vous envoie le calendrier avec les dates précises et les horaires. Le premier tournage sera le trio.

— Et on a le droit de savoir qui est en tête dans le votes pour l'instant ? demande Clarke comme si elle avait entendu ma discussion téléphonique avec Raven.

— Je ne dirais rien ! s'enthousiasme Alie. Mais je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée.

— Raven, répond Clarke, ce sera forcément Raven, c'est la plus populaire après Lexa.

Sa rapidité à répondre me ramène au poster. Elle n'est pas chez LFS depuis très longtemps mais elle sait déjà que Raven est la préférée. C'est une vraie fan. Une vraie fan…

— Motus et bouche cousue ! dit Alie en mimant le geste de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clef par dessus son épaule.

Charmaine qui fait semblant de rattraper la clef accompagné d'un clin d'œil à l'encontre de Clarke me ramène à l'instant présent. Elle n'a pas changé, c'est toujours la femme dont Alie était tombée éperdument amoureuse et avec qui j'avais eu de nombreux fou-rires à m'en rompre les côtes.

Nous passons à table dans une bonne humeur qui arrive à brouiller mes pensées négatives. Depuis le début de la soirée Clarke ne cesse de chercher le contact avec moi. Elle glisse ses doigts dans ma main, elle me caresse le genoux, elle frôle mon dos en passant près de moi. Mon cœur à chaque fois bondit. Et je vois les regards de nos deux hôtes sur nous. Alie semble ravie, bien sûr, mais Charmaine est plus réservée.

Avant de passer au plat de résistance, le fameux gratin, Charmaine se lève pour aller fumer sur le balcon. Je me surprends moi-même à penser logiquement qu'Alie va la suivre.

— C'est vrai, tu ne fumes plus, je dis en regardant en sa direction.

Elle ne répond pas car elle sait que je sais. Elle ne fume plus depuis l'incendie qui a tué Costia. Mais ça, je ne sais pas si Charmaine est au courant. Clarke en revanche comprend bien.

— Alie, tu veux de l'aide pour apporter les plats ? demande Clarke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Comme Alie accepte avec plaisir, je me lève pour rejoindre Charmaine sur le balcon dont l'attitude m'intrigue.

— Ah, c'est gentil de me tenir compagnie Lexa.

— J'ai trouvé que sur ce balcon il manquait une figure féminine avec toi penchée sur la rue.

Charmaine sourit en souvenir du passé. J'aimais beaucoup les regarder fumer, toutes les trois avec Costia, à travers la vitre, assise sur le canapé.

— Maintenant c'est moi la minorité, répond Charmaine en soufflant sa fumée dans le sens opposé.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Je sens que tes lèvres en brûlent d'envie depuis le début. Vas-y.

— Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire non surpris. Elle savait que j'allais la poser. Elle tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

— Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier. Je me doute que tu as pris le parti d'Alie quand je l'ai quittée, et que tu as sans doute dû me considérer comme une connasse égoïste, mais à l'époque je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie. Ça me terrifiait. J'étais une pauvre petite comptable avec une vie bien rangée, des parents très compréhensifs mais peut-être pas au point d'être en accord avec le fait que je veuille épouser une productrice de films pornographiques. J'ai imaginé ma vie avec Alie, avec toi et Costia sous notre toit comme égéries du futur meilleur site de pornographie lesbienne et j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir les épaules assez solides pour supporter tout ce que cela impliquait. Comme une lâche j'ai posé un ultimatum à Alie pour me consoler du fait que je voulais partir. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi le choix venait d'elle. Juste après notre rupture je suis allée me consoler dans les bras d'un homme. Une très mauvaise idée. Il m'a laissée avec un enfant dans le ventre et s'est barré avec une autre femme. J'ai eu l'enfant, je l'ai fait adopter. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de rencontrer des gens. Je me suis consacrée à ma carrière. Ça a été plutôt efficace, j'ai monté les échelons, fait des formations et aujourd'hui je dirige une équipe de seize personnes. Et il y a quelques semaines j'ai croisé Alie en sortant du cinéma. C'était totalement inespéré. La suite elle a dû te la raconter déjà. On est allé boire un verre et on a voulu se revoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé de revenir tu vois, ça s'est fait tout seul.

— Mais entre temps tu avais suivi l'avancée de LFS ?

— Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire… J'étais partie. Bien sûr j'ai eu envie de revenir, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal.

— Tu as vu que Costia avait arrêté ?

— J'ai vu que les vidéos avec elle avaient été supprimées. Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait plus tourner. Quand on s'est croisé, Alie m'a dit qu'elle était morte peu après mon départ. Mais elle ne m'a jamais raconté les détails. Je crois que c'est trop dur pour elle. Tout ça pour dire que, je ne suis pas là pour profiter de son argent ou de sa notoriété. Je sais que c'est ce dont tu as peur Lexa. Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Elle prend une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Je la regarde souffler la fumée dans la nuit. Jamais elle ne referait du mal à Alie. Je suis sûre qu'elle se mord les doigts d'être partie et d'avoir raté tant d'années auprès d'elle. Dans le processus elle avait même abandonné un enfant… Je rembobine son discours et soudain quelque chose me choc :

— Attends, attends, tu voulais l'épouser à l'époque ?

Charmaine sourit et ricane.

— Je pensais que tu aurais relevé plus tôt. Oui, j'avais prévu de lui faire ma demande depuis longtemps. Mais elle s'est accrochée à ce rêve dont je ne voulais pas même voir la couleur et je me suis défilée.

— Mais alors, et maintenant ?

— Je l'aime toujours. Mais cela fait des années, pour l'instant on se revoit de temps en temps, je n'ai pas encore emménagé. Alors le mariage on en reparlera plus tard. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord qu'elle apprenne à me refaire confiance.

— Tu ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

— Voilà. On a tout le temps maintenant !

Elle écrase son mégot dans le cendrier et se penche sur la balustrade pour regarder en bas.

— Et toi Lexa, je vois que tu t'es remise de la disparition de Costia. Clarke, mmh ?

— Elle est entrée dans les locaux des Filles de Sappho et elle a chamboulé ma vie.

— Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je me colle au flanc de Charmaine et je me penche comme elle. En bas, un petit groupe de jeunes fument et discutent devant la terrasse d'un bar.

— Tu n'as pas changé, je lui réponds. Je l'aime. Je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi, mais elle me cache quelque chose. J'ai presque mis le doigt dessus et je ne suis pas sûre que la vérité soit belle à voir.

— Si tu l'aimes tu finiras par l'accepter.

— J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de six ans.

— Aoutch, tu vises toujours aussi bien Lexa !

Nous nous regardons en riant. Elle me fait un clin d'œil, je comprends tout de suite ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Je regarde en bas. Je me retourne vers Charmaine et lui fais un signe de tête.

— Un, deux, trois ! s'exclame Charmaine.

En même temps nous crachons deux énormes mollards en direction de la bande de jeunes puis nous courrons pour retourner dans le salon en riant comme deux enfants.

— Ne me dites pas que… dit Alie en nous voyant revenir. C'est fini les bêtises oui !

Comme Clarke semble complètement perdue, Alie lui raconte notre manie de cracher sur les passants. S'en suit une flopée d'anecdotes qui sortent en un flot non interrompu. Même Clarke se met à raconter des bêtises qu'elle a commises avec Bellamy, Octavia ou d'autres de ses proches. La soirée, finalement, se déroule plutôt bien.

Le gratin, le poulet et les desserts sont dévorés avec joie et plaisir. La discussion ne tourne finalement pas beaucoup autour des Filles de Sappho. Alie avait éliminé le sujet dès le début et vu de l'extérieur nous ressemblons juste à deux jeunes couples en train de passer du bon temps ensemble. Nous décidons d'aider Alie à débarrasser puis de migrer sur le canapé. Clarke et Charmaine qui ont rangé plus vite que nous, se sauvent dans le salon pour continuer à papoter, me laissant seule avec Alie dans cette cuisine où j'avais manipulé les boutons du four à des centaines de reprises quelques années plus tôt.

— Lexa, pourquoi tu m'as rendu la boîte après toutes ces années ?

Elle pose les assiettes dans l'évier, s'essuie les mains et me fait barrage pour que je ne puisse plus sortir de la cuisine.

— Après toutes ces années je reviens ici, c'était la moindre des choses.

— Je sais qu'il y a autre chose derrière. Je ne te demande même pas pourquoi tu me l'as prise. Tu aurais pu me la rendre depuis longtemps déjà. Mais non, c'est que tu t'en servais. Je te connais Lexa, il y a une page que tu veux tourner et c'est pour ça que tu me la rends. Pour t'aider à avancer avec Clarke ? J'ai vu qu'elle était très proche de toi ce soir.

— Non, Clarke est un autre problème encore… Je… Je vais t'expliquer Alie, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire seule. On retourne dans le salon s'il te plaît ?

Elle fronce les sourcils mais me laisse passer et me suit. Je suis prête à lui parler de Jaha. Mais j'ai besoin du soutient de Clarke. Même si j'ai un doute qui creuse mon cœur depuis que j'ai vu le poster, j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle m'a promis qu'elle m'aiderait.

Alie et moi prenons place dans les fauteuils et Clarke arrête immédiatement sa discussion avec Charmaine. Elle me regarde, étonnée. Mes sentiments se lisent si facilement sur mon visage ? Ah…

— Clarke… Je… Je crois qu'il est temps que je parle à Alie de… de ce qu'il se passe avec Jaha.

— Oh, fait la blonde, oui, tu as raison, c'est sûrement le meilleur endroit. Tu as tout mon soutient Lexa.

Son regard chaleureux me berce et me rassure. J'oublie le creux dans mon cœur et me tourne vers Alie.

— Si tu viens encore me dire que Jaha met des mains aux fesses des filles je-

— Laisse-là parler Alie, l'interrompt Clarke, ce qu'elle veut te dire n'est pas facile et il va falloir que tu la crois.

Charmaine ne dit rien. Je remercie Clarke d'un regard et je me lance :

— Costia… Costia n'est pas morte dans l'incendie Alie.

— Qu'est-ce que ?

— Laisse-moi finir, je n'y arriverais pas sinon.

Alie se pose droite contre le dossier et attend que je déballe toute l'histoire.

— Ce jour-là, on avait rendez-vous Costia, Jaha, toi et moi pour visiter les locaux en construction. Jaha, Costia et moi on est arrivé en avance, tu étais en retard. Alors on a décidé de commencer la visite sans toi. A un moment Costia et moi on s'est isolé sur la mezzanine qui n'était pas terminée. On s'est disputé. Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je… Elle est tombée en arrière parce que je l'ai poussée plus fort que je n'aurais cru… La chute l'a tuée sur le coup…

Je fais une légère pause pour reprendre mon souffle sans oser regarder Alie.

— Je suis redescendue, Jaha avait tout vu mais il m'a fait croire l'inverse. Il m'a proposé de mettre le feu aux locaux pour expliquer la mort de Costia et que je ne sois pas poursuivi pour meurtre. J'étais totalement paniquée et perdue, j'ai suivi son idée. Je suis sortie, il est venu vers moi quelques instant après puis il m'a dit de m'éloigner du bâtiment. On a couru, il y a eu une explosion, le feu s'est déclaré. La suite, tu étais là.

Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir la force de lui dire enfin toute la vérité. J'ose à peine la regarder dans les yeux. Je vois bien qu'elle met du temps à avaler tout ce que je lui raconte. Et je n'ai pas terminé.

— Mais voilà, Jaha s'est retourné contre moi et m'a menacée de dire la vérité à la police si je ne lui donnais pas un peu d'argent en retour. Tu connais le pouvoir de persuasion de Jaha, je n'avais aucune chance que les flics me croient plutôt que lui. J'ai cédé au chantage. Mais plus mon salaire augmentait plus ma dette envers lui augmentait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas déménagé depuis que je suis partie de chez toi Alie. Il me laisse uniquement de quoi payer mon loyer et manger.

Un silence s'en suit. Sûrement qu'il lui faut du temps pour digérer.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé Lexa ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que Jaha était une ordure à ce point avec toi ?

— J'ai essayé de t'en parler plusieurs fois Alie, tu sais qu'il parle mal aux filles, qu'il leur met des mains aux fesses comme tu dis. Mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. Je ne mets pas la faute sur toi mais… Si juste sur ça tu ne me croyais pas, comment j'aurais pu penser que tu me crois avec une histoire aussi grosse ? Et puis, j'avais peur que toi aussi tu veuilles me dénoncer pour le meurtre de Costia.

— Ne sois pas ridicule Lexa ! s'emporte soudain Alie. Je sais à quel point tu étais folle de Costia, tu as fuit avec elle, tu as fuit pour elle, bien sûr que tu ne l'aurais jamais tuée, bien sûr que j'aurais cru à l'accident ! Pour ce qui est de Jaha… Pardonne-moi… J'étais forcée de rester aveugle face à ces gestes déplacés… Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à mettre toute cette entreprise en place, c'est lui qui a trouvé le premier terrain des locaux qui ont brûlé, lui qui a trouvé ceux qu'on loue actuellement, lui encore qui a trouvé le nouveau terrain. Je lui dois tout. Sans lui LFS n'est rien, il est le pilier logistique.

— Je savais qu'il te tenait avec quelque chose, intervient Clarke, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui t'enfermais de ton plein grès avec lui.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Jaha est un connard. Je suis chez LFS depuis à peine trois mois et j'ai déjà de quoi monter un gros dossier sur lui. Il n'y a pas une fille qui ne m'a pas parlé de lui en mal. Il nous lance des regards lubriques et des phrases déplacées. Ça, plus le chantage qu'il a fait subir à Lexa depuis des années, tu ne peux pas le garder avec toi Alie. Tout le monde est remplaçable, Jaha plus que quiconque car il ne fait pas partie des actrices. Des logisticiens ? Tu claques des doigts et tu en auras des milliers à tes pieds. Il te suffit de publier un annonce d'emploi et tu auras des réponses. Arrête de croire que tu lui es redevable. Lexa t'es redevable de l'avoir hébergée pendant des années, oui. Toi, Alie, tu ne dois rien à Jaha. En principe oui, tu lui dois beaucoup, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de te séparer de lui. Et même plus que cela, il faut le dénoncer à la police. Ce qu'il a fait le jour de la mort de Costia est un crime, le chantage qu'il a fait à Lexa est un crime. Tu imagines la somme d'argent qu'il lui doit ?

Je suis scotchée. Je ne savais pas Clarke si bonne oratrice. Elle est en train de tenir sa promesse, elle est là pour moi et elle me soutient. Pourtant, le poster s'impose de nouveau à mon esprit. Je regarde Charmaine pour essayer d'interpréter sa réaction. A ma surprise elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre autant d'horreur aujourd'hui. Peut-être que quelque part aussi elle se sent coupable. Parce que si elle n'avait jamais quitté Alie, ce serait elle qui tiendrait le poste de Jaha aujourd'hui.

Alie se lève, s'avance vers les fenêtres, regarde un instant au dehors. Puis elle revient vers nous et se poste derrière mon fauteuil. Elle pose ses mains sur le dossier. Elle se penche pour parler tout proche de mon oreille :

— Il va payer Lexa, je te le promets, pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Je suis désolée…

Ses mains glissent du dossier et c'est bientôt tout son corps qui s'affaisse. Alie se retrouve accroupie en boule par terre, un sanglot éclate dans sa poitrine. Je saute du fauteuil pour venir à son chevet, je la prends dans mes bras. Charmaine accourt mais ne sais trop quoi faire.

— Alie, ne te mets pas dans cet état s'il te plaît.

— Si… je… Pendant toutes ces années j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai laissé cet homme terroriser mes protégées. Et le pire, je l'ai laissé faire du mal à la seule personne qui tenait encore à moi… Et aussi… Je m'en veux tellement pour le comportement que j'ai eu après la mort de Costia si tu savais Lexa… Jamais je ne voulais te pousser à déménager. J'étais bien avec toi… Je n'ai pas su te consoler, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre douleur. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

— Alie…

J'essaye de la sortir de sa bulle de chagrin pour la prendre dans mes bras. Aussitôt son menton se réfugie dans le creux de mon cou. Je la serre le plus fort que je peux.

— Bien sûr que je te pardonne Alie. Tu sais bien que pour les évènements après la disparition de Costia je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps. On était au bout toutes les deux, on a merdé toutes les deux en tant qu'amies. Pour Jaha… Maintenant que tu es au courant je me sens beaucoup mieux, je sais que je ne suis plus seule pour l'affronter. Il y a toi, Clarke. Et toutes les filles témoignerons contre lui.

Alie se met à pleurer encore plus fort. Comme si elle était soulagée. Comme si elle avait retenu ses larmes toutes ces années. Charmaine se décide enfin à s'accroupir près de nous. Elle nous serre dans ses bras toutes les deux. L'étreinte est agréable. Leur chaleur m'avait manquée. Je me mets moi aussi à pleurer.

Après nous êtres toutes les trois calmées nous nous redressons, un peu rouillées. Charmaine se lève la première et nous offre ses mains pour nous aider à nous remettre sur pied.

— Merci Charmaine… Je crois que tu as bien fait de revenir.

Elle me sourit avec gratitude.

— Où est passé Clarke ? demande Alie en reniflant.

La blonde n'est plus sur le canapé. J'ai peur de comprendre alors je vais dans l'entrée. Ses affaires ne sont plus là.

— Elle est partie, je dis à mes deux hôtes qui arrivent derrière moi.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Alie.

— Moi si, je lui réponds, il y a quelque chose qu'elle me cache depuis le début. Elle a tenu sa promesse en me soutenant avec l'histoire de Jaha. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas supporté la pression. Cette chose qu'elle me cache l'empêche d'être avec moi, elle a dû se sentir de trop dans cette petite famille qui se pardonnait tout d'un coup.

— Tu veux la rattraper ? me demande Charmaine.

— Non. Je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. J'ai besoin de rester avec vous ce soir et de profiter de cet instant. Demain je lui demanderais de me rendre des comptes.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

— Tu le sais depuis le début Alie.

— Oui…

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste et c'est à son tour de me prendre dans ses bras. Je regarde Charmaine derrière nous qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je ris sans pouvoir me contrôler. Mais j'ai peur de la vérité que Clarke pourrait me révéler. Je ferme les yeux. Je force, force, pour essayer de tout effacer. Pour me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve et revenir au jour où j'ai rencontré Costia assise devant son piano. Mais c'est peine perdue, lorsque je rouvre les yeux Charmaine est toujours en train de chaperonner le câlin qu'Alie et moi sommes en train de nous faire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre suivant : Clarke avoue tout !**_


	37. Emori II

_**Aujourd'hui les masques tombent et on en apprend un peu plus sur Emori. Enjoy !**_

* * *

Je m'attarde chez Alie ce soir-là. Je leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent entre Clarke et moi. Charmaine est mise au courant de tous les détails de la mort de Costia et de la gestion de LFS qui en a suivi. Et en parallèle les deux femmes me racontent comment elles apprennent à reconstruire leur couple. En revanche, à aucun moment Alie ou moi n'abordons le fait qu'après la mort de Costia nous avions souvent couché ensemble. De mon côté je pense que c'est à Alie de lui en parler si elle juge l'information utile, du sien je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas nous mettre mal à l'aise toutes les trois ce soir.

Avant que je ne parte elles me poussent à envoyer un message à Clarke.

 _Lexa : Clarke… Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti ce soir. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit demain pour discuter. Pour réellement discuter cette fois. Tu me le dois bien, non ?_

— Mmh tu n'aurais pas dû l'excuser dès le début. Elle va se sentir trop importante.

— Elle est importante Charmaine.

— Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Elle va penser que tu peux tout lui passer.

— Oui… Mais si je veux qu'elle me parle enfin, il ne faut pas que je la fasse fuir.

— Je suis du côté de Lexa, me soutient Alie.

Charmaine n'a pas le temps d'objecter que mon portable se met à vibrer. Toutes les trois nous scrutons l'écran.

 _Clarke : Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans rien dire… Je me sentais mal à l'aise entre vous trois. Bien sûr. Tu m'as raconté ta vérité Lexa, c'est à mon tour. J'aimerais qu'on se voit dans un lieu neutre, tu veux bien ?_

 _Lexa : Oui. Tu as des idées ?_

 _Clarke : Au bord de la rivière derrière les locaux ?_

— Ça ne me paraît pas très neutre mais bon…

— Surtout que je l'ai poussée dans cette même rivière… De toute façon Charmaine, je ne vais pas argumenter.

Je réponds un simple « ok » à Clarke et envoie ensuite un message à Raven pour lui demander de repousser notre rendez-vous à dimanche. Je ne lui donne pas les raisons et elle ne demande pas. De toute façon ça peut vouloir dire tout et son contraire.

Alie insiste pour me payer le taxi. J'ai déjà raté l'heure du dernier train. Avant de partir je la prends dans mes bras comme au bon vieux temps. Son étreinte me réchauffe. Un peu trop car une fois seule dans l'habitacle noir du Taxi une angoisse me gagne. Je m'étais tellement laissé aller avec Clarke, j'avais l'impression d'avoir baissé ma garde. Le karma arrive pour me punir. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Certaines réussissent à s'échapper et ruissellent sur mes joues. Ma bouche se tord dans une moue de tristesse. J'essaie de me contenir mais la chose est dure puisque je sais que je vais souffrir. Depuis le début je savais. L'arrivée de Clarke ne pouvait pas être une simple libération, il fallait que tout soit difficile. J'ai ôté la vie d'une personne, il aurait été injuste que je m'en sorte si facilement, que je puisse guérir sans conditions. Je rouvre les yeux, me plonger dans les images produites par mon imagination est une très mauvaise idée. Au lieu de ça je regarde la ville endormie rendue noire par la nuit et orangée par l'éclairage public. Les lampadaires défilent, les immeubles jaunis se succèdent. Mon esprit s'évade.

— Excusez-moi, m'interrompt le chauffeur, je suis un peu confus mais… Vous êtes actrice ?

Une pique me plante le cœur. Je ressens toujours l'exacte même sensation lorsque l'on me reconnaît. Dans un endroit clos et isolé c'est pire que tout. Nous somme à un feu rouge. Au pire je sors et je pars en courant. Comme je mets du temps à répondre le chauffeur reprend :

— Désolé, je ne veux pas vous effrayer. Je me sens bête d'avoir poser la question, c'est juste que… Depuis que ma femme m'a quitté je traîne de plus en plus sur internet, sur des sites… pour adulte… et je suis tombée sur vous par hasard.

Il a la voix qui tremble, il hésite à me regarder dans le reflet qu'offre le rétroviseur central. En revanche moi je le fixe pour vérifier tous ses faits et gestes. Mais pour l'instant il semble plutôt inoffensif.

— Les Filles de Sappho, il continu.

— Oui, c'est bien moi. Aphrodite.

— J'avoue que je… je suis un peu curieux. Pourquoi Aphrodite ? Je sais qu'elle est la déesse de l'amour mais…

Je me méfie encore un peu et décide d'adopter un ton froid.

— La créatrice de la société a trouvé le concept attractif.

— Oh, d'accord, je vois. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. J'imagine qu'on doit vous embêter sans arrêt dans la rue. Je n'aurais pas du.

— Ce n'est rien. Et ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça vous savez.

— Ah oui ? Je pensais. Ça doit être dur d'exercer un métier dans ce milieu, surtout quand on montre son visage. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un taré… Je ne suis pas un taré hein !

La frayeur dans son regard me fait rire, je sens mes épaules se détendre.

— Vous n'en avez pas l'air en tous cas. Puis je suppose que si vous tentiez quoi que ce soit de déplacé je pourrais vous faire perdre votre Licence, alors...

— Ah bien pensé, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi.

— Alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas un taré.

Pour la première fois nos regards se croisent bien en face dans le rétroviseur. Je vois le coin de ses yeux sourire.

— Ça fait bizarre de se rendre compte que les femmes, et les hommes, qui tournent dans ces vidéos sont des personnes comme les autres.

— Sommes-nous vraiment comme les autres ?

— Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous autant sensibles ou bizarres que le reste de la population !

Encore une fois il arrive à me faire sourire.

— Pourquoi vous teniez à m'informer que vous m'aviez reconnue ?

— Ah, je ne sais pas… J'ai hésité, puis je me suis lancé. J'essaie de faire la conversation pendant les trajets, et là j'ai trouvé ça… Mais on peut changer de sujet si vous préférez.

— Non, non, maintenant on ne peut plus ignorer que vous m'avez reconnue. Mais à quel point m'avez-vous reconnue ?

— Euh, je ne comprends pas la question.

— Vous dites que vous êtes tombé sur moi par hasard, mais vous connaissez le nom du site. Donc je me demande combien de vidéos de moi vous avez pu voir.

Son regard retombe sur la route.

— J'ai vu un extrait sur un site gratuit. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu… alors j'ai tapé le nom dans mon moteur de recherche. Je suis tombé sur le site. Disons que… J'ai déboursé l'équivalent d'un menu entrée, plat, dessert pour regarder quelques vidéos. Euh pas tout dans la même soirée hein ! En plusieurs fois, enfin, je…

— Ne soyez pas gêné. C'est mon métier après tout. Donc vous n'avez pas tout vu, mais assez quand même.

— Assez pour vous reconnaître.

— Oui, et pour connaître Aphrodite.

Il ne répond pas. Piquée par une envie de continuer cette conversation qui m'a vidé l'esprit, je surenchéri :

— Vous auriez reconnu d'autres filles ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai regardé des vidéos de vous toujours avec une… une partenaire différente.

— D'accord. C'est moi qui vous intéresse donc.

— Vous n'êtes pas la tête du site pour rien je suppose. Il… Il y a quelque chose dans vos yeux…

— Mes yeux ? D'habitude on ne me parle pas de mes yeux, je réponds amusée.

— Je me doute… Dans le noir de vos iris il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose de sombre. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mieux. Ce soir aussi. Vos yeux dans la pénombre sont presque terrifiant.

— Je vous fais peur ?

— Je suis intimidé. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je crois en revanche qu'à votre place j'aurais peur constamment, peut-être que c'est l'explication à l'abîme de votre regard.

— Peut-être…

L'homme se gare en double file. Nous sommes arrivés devant mon immeuble.

— Vous voulez payer en carte ou en liquide ?

Je lui tends le billet qu'Alie m'avait donné avant de me laisser partir.

— C'est ma patronne qui paie, je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

Le pauvre bafouille encore plus et ne sait pas où se mettre. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il me rend la monnaie.

— Merci, je lui dis juste avant d'ouvrir la portière.

— C'est mon métier, répond le chauffeur avec un sourire entendu.

Je lui retourne son sourire et je sors. Aussitôt que j'ai refermé la porte qu'il retire ses warnings et s'en va. La lumière de son logo passe du rouge au vert et sa voiture aux faux airs de Berline s'éloigne dans le clair obscure des lampadaires. Je reste un peu sur le trottoir à regarder les phares arrières disparaître dans la nuit. Drôle de conversation.

Le sommeil est compliqué cette nuit. En rentrant je m'étais aperçu que Clarke m'avait envoyé un nouveau message pour me demander si j'étais libre vers 14h le lendemain. J'avais répondu positivement avant de me mettre sous les draps. Je dus tourner deux heures entières avant de tomber de fatigue. Un demi-sommeil rempli de rêves tournant autour d'une rivière et d'une voiture noire. Sans queue ni tête. Un homme crachant dans le cours d'eau. Une femme se noyant dans la voiture. Une boîte violette flottant dans les airs atterrissant dans les mains d'une blonde. Un carnet jaune déchiré par les mains d'une silhouette masculine. Impossible de distinguer les visages de toutes ces personnes. On aurait dit que mon subconscient avait juste mélangé des idées et des souvenirs mais sans vouloir les associer à des noms. Bien sûr au réveil je pourrais facilement associer la blonde à Clarke et la silhouette à Jaha. L'homme crachant au chauffeur de Taxi et la femme se noyant à moi-même.

Ma bouche est pâteuse quand j'émerge de cette fausse nuit. Le bout de mes doigts est glacé et me fait ressentir un frisson intense. Je prends une douche trop chaude pour parer l'effet. En sortant de la salle de bain je laisse tout l'appartement s'imprégner de la vapeur. Vers midi je mange un sachet de nouilles instantanées. Je fais bouillir le liquide qui me brûle l'estomac mais me rassure. J'ai déjà froid à l'idée de me retrouver avec Clarke derrière les locaux.

Le vent de ce milieu d'automne me rougit le nez et les joues. J'aurais dû prendre une écharpe. Rien que pour pouvoir m'y réfugier. Mon téléphone vibre faisant se soulever ma poitrine. Mais c'est une fausse alerte, juste un rappel par SMS de mon rendez-vous gynécologique le lundi suivant. Pas de message de Clarke. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et monte dans le train. J'évite les regards, je me concentre sur les chaussures. Beaucoup de baskets, quelques talons, deux paires en cuire, des bottines d'enfant. Je descends à la station habituelle en fixant la paire de Air Max violettes qui évolue devant moi. Elle tourne à droite, je dois tourner à gauche.

J'arrive au niveau des studios, je les dépasse et me retrouve à proximité du pont sous lequel Clarke et moi avions fait un petit plongeon. Je m'assois sur un banc, le plus proche de la structure métallique. Je sens une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Oui, c'est Clarke. Elle n'a pas besoin de me dire bonjour et je ne lui en tiens même pas rigueur. Comment continuer à dire des banalités de toute façon ?

— J'ai vu le poster Clarke.

Son manteau chaud frémit contre le mien. Je regarde l'eau verdâtre.

— Quand ? elle demande.

— Hier, quand tu es allée aux toilettes avant qu'on se rhabille. Après… après avoir…

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant qu'on aille chez Alie ?

— J'étais encore dans le rêve de notre moment d'amour, et retourner chez Alie m'était déjà assez difficile pour en rajouter une couche.

— Je comprends.

— Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Je lâche l'eau pour attacher mon regard sur elle. Je la découvre les cheveux coincés dans une écharpe bordeaux qu'elle a enroulée autour de son cou avant de la fourrer dans son manteau. Je me fixe sur le bout de son nez rougit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

En parlant son nez remue.

— Tout Clarke. Tout. Tu n'as plus rien à cacher, je me trompe ? J'ai tout vu. Alors explique-moi maintenant. Je sais que ce poster est lié au fait que tu ne voulais pas entamer quelque chose de sérieux avec moi.

Je la laisse réfléchir. Un coup de vent qui amène les relents âcres de la rivière fait retrousser son petit nez. Sa langue passe sur la bouche pour humecter ses lèvres, par mimétisme je fais de même et ressent tout de suite une fraîcheur désagréable.

— Je connais LFS depuis les toutes premières vidéos, dit enfin Clarke visiblement prête à sortir de son silence. Je suis une fan de la première heure. J'ai vu chaque vidéo de toi avec Costia. J'ai vu le départ de Costia puis l'arrivée dans les locaux. J'ai vu la première vidéo de Raven, de Becca, de Nihyla, ainsi de suite. Avec un ami on partageait un abonnement. J'étais complètement dingue de ton image, depuis le début. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans que je regarde une vidéo avec toi. On faisait des classements avec cet ami mais tu revenais toujours à la première place. J'ai voté pour toi à chaque élection d'Aphrodite parce que j'en serais morte que tu sois destituée. J'avais besoin de ma dose de vidéo de toi. Tous les soirs pendants des années je me suis caressée sur ton image, sur ton désir et tes orgasmes. J'ai appris à connaître tes courbes, à savoir les dessiner de mémoire. J'ai appris à différencier tes vrais orgasmes de tes faux. J'ai eu un petit copain qui a très mal pris cette admiration, qu'il qualifiait de malsaine. Puis j'ai eu une copine à qui je n'en ai jamais parlé. Je l'ai quittée parce que je jouissais plus devant ton image qu'avec elle. L'ami avec qui je partageai l'abonnement m'a mise en garde, je ne l'ai jamais écouté, mais il m'a toujours soutenu. Jusqu'au jour où je lui ai dit que je voulais postuler comme actrice chez Les Filles de Sappho pour pouvoir coucher avec toi.

Je crois qu'elle continue son récit mais après cette phrase je n'entends plus rien. Au fond de moi je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Je note qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé du poster, mais il n'y en a pas besoin. Ce poster était bien accroché dans son placard pour la raison à laquelle j'avais pensé en le voyant : une obsession pour Aphrodite. Tout est limpide maintenant. Son comportement sûre d'elle avec moi dès les débuts. Sa passion enivrante lors de notre premier tournage. Son désir accumulé depuis toutes ces années était ressorti sur chaque fille avec qui elle avait tourné. Son blocage sexuel avec moi dans l'intimité. Son refus de vouloir se mettre avec moi. Comment avais-je pu rester aveugle ? J'avais tellement eu envie d'oublier Costia que j'avais foncé tête baissée dans le réconfort que Clarke m'apportait. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, elle descend dans ma poitrine. La sensation est insupportable. Je voudrais m'arracher le cœur pour faire partir la douleur. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une totale étrangère.

— Comment, je dis en la coupant dans une monologue que je n'écoute plus de toute façon, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

— J'ai essayé de te prévenir Lexa mais-

— Comment tu as pu me laisser te raconter les choses les plus intimes de mon existence ? Comment tu as pu me laisser tomber dans tes bras au cimetière ? Comment tu as pu prendre mon parti devant Alie à propos de Jaha ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils sans sembler comprendre ce que je lui raconte.

— Comment tu as pu me laisser tomber amoureuse de toi sans ne jamais me dire la vérité ?

Je me lève pour aller au bord du quai. Je regarde l'eau.

— Comment tu as pu me laisser tomber amoureuse de toi ?!

Je cris cette fois.

— Lexa je…

Elle se lève pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je la retire d'un geste vif et me retourne pour la regarder :

— Tu me dégoûtes Clarke ! je hurle les yeux et la voix pleins de larmes. Je ne suis qu'un fantasme pour toi, comment tu as pu jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça ?

— Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que tu allais tomber amoureuse Lexa, je l'ai fait pour… pour le délire…

— Le délire ! Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu as pu me faire l'amour de cette façon hier tout en me mentant, après tout ce que je t'avais confié sur moi ?!

— Je… je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi…

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu t'es servie de moi ! Pour ton désir au début oui, mais je suppose que baiser avec moi devant les caméras ne te suffisait pas. Non, il fallait que je te désir réellement, que je ressente quelque chose pour toi. C'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas entre nous au début, tu étais trop imbue de toi-même. Mais quand je t'ai livré la partie la plus sombre et la plus sensible de moi tu as compris que je t'aimais vraiment. Alors ça y est tu me possédais. Tu m'as invité chez toi et tu as enfin pu réaliser ton fantasme. Coucher avec moi… Tu me dégoûtes.

Je porte mes mains à ma bouche pour retenir un énorme sanglot. L'eau de la rivière devient flou. Je n'ai plus aucune force.

— Non, Lexa, tu te trompes, je…

— N'essayes pas de te justifier. Si tu avais voulu être honnête avec moi tu l'aurais été dès le début. Et surtout, tu aurais décroché ce poster.

— J'ai essayé de le décrocher mais…

— Arrête, tu t'enfonces.

— Mais réfléchis Lexa ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire l'amour de la sorte hier si je ne ressentais qu'un désir fantasmé pour ?!

— Évidemment. Puisque c'est ce fantasme qui a créé ton désir pour moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas Clarke. Tu aimes une image de moi que tu t'es inventée et construite pendant six ans. Je ne suis pas Aphrodite.

Ma réflexion la trouble. Elle veut répondre mais sa pensée semble se coincer dans sa poitrine. J'ai touché juste alors. Je ravale mes larmes, l'eau redevient un peu plus nette. Mon bras et ma main me démangent. Il serait si simple de la pousser. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je recule du bord et commence à partir sans rien ajouter.

— Je-je vais donner ma démission à Alie dès demain, bafouille Clarke.

— Certainement pas, je dis fermement en me retournant pour la fusiller du regard. Il est temps que tu assumes tes actes. Hors de question qu'on retire son rêve à Alie. Tu restes. On se revoit dans une semaine avec Raven pour notre plan à trois.

Cette fois je tourne définitivement les talons et je la laisse seule. Mes larmes de tristesse sont remplacées par des larmes de haine. Je les essuie au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulent sur mes joues. Hors de question de prendre les transports en commun dans cet état. Je me dirige vers les locaux. Samedi ils seront fermés mais c'est seulement une présence rassurante.

Je passe la grille du portail et me retrouve devant la porte. A ma grande surprise j'aperçois Emori derrière la porte vitrée. Mais elle n'est pas derrière l'accueil, elle est assise dans un des canapés de la salle d'attente. Je colle mon visage à la vitre pour l'observer. Elle me repère assez vite et vient m'ouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lexa ?

— Je peux te retourner la question.

— Tu as une mine affreuse, entre.

Nous pénétrons dans le hall.

— Tu pleures ? me demande Emori.

— Oui, pardon je…

Avec le peu de forces qui me restent je vais m'asseoir sur un canapé. Je m'écroule presque. Emori se précipite vers moi mais je la devance, je ne veux pas lui parler :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi Emori ?

— Euh… Je prépare un concours. Je n'aime pas travailler chez moi alors je viens ici pour être plus tranquille. Comme c'est moi qui ai les clefs… Mais Alie est au courant !

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas te dénoncer. Quel genre de concours ?

— Pour entrer dans une école de sciences politiques.

— Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Je sais, comment passer de réceptionniste chez LFS à chargée de cabinet ministériel ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête…

— J'ai toujours voulu faire de la politique, m'apprend Emori, mais mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer les écoles auxquelles je voulais prétendre.

— C'est pour ça que tu as pris ce job chez nous ?

— Oui. J'ai vu l'annonce et je me suis dit que ça me ferait une entrée d'argent et surtout une bonne expérience. Si j'étais capable de parler à des actrices pornographiques sans flancher ou de gérer de possibles abonnés en colère, c'était que je pourrais entrer dans ce monde de requin qu'est la politique.

— Pas bête. Mais ça fait cinq ans que tu es là, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?

— Je me suis habituée au job. J'aime bien travailler ici. Je me suis laissée un peu aller en me disant que peut-être la politique n'était pas un milieu pour moi. Et puis il y a un an j'ai rencontré un garçon qui m'a redonné espoir. Depuis je prépare les concours de plusieurs écoles. J'en ai déjà passé deux. Un que j'ai raté, l'autre dont j'attends toujours une réponse.

— Tu étais bien cachottière toutes ces années derrière ce comptoir !

— Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître Lexa…

— Je…

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Tu sais que je t'apprécie. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler.

— Félicitations en tous cas, c'est bien que tu veuilles partir d'ici. Ça ne peut pas être bon de travailler dans ce milieu toute sa vie…

— Je ne sais pas si la politique est mieux que la pornographie… Et je ne fais que l'accueil. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu parles de toi Lexa.

— Sûrement…

— Un rapport avec tes larmes ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Mais peut-être que oui au fond…

— Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

— Merci…

Je baisse le regard avant de lui bredouiller sous forme de question si je peux rester ici avec elle encore un peu.

— Je ne te dérangerais pas, je n'ai juste pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

— Tu n'es pas encore prête à partir…

Sa phrase a un double sens qui m'accable, mais je ne le lui laisse pas voir. Elle accepte et se remet à ses révisions. Pendant un moment je la regarde puis je décide, avec son accord, d'aller faire un tour dans le bâtiment vide.

* * *

 _ **Alalala ça y est, tout a pété ! Est-ce que Lexa va être capable de pardonner Clarke ? Et comment leur prochain tournage va-t-il se dérouler ? Bon, mais avant ça, Lexa a rendez-vous avec Raven qui saura sûrement lui être de bon conseil !**_

 _ **A jeudi prochain !**_


	38. Raven III

_**Dans le chapitre du jour je décris un peu plus les studios actuels de LFS. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment fait avant, sauf dans le prologue, et dans le même genre j'ai assez bien décrit la loge, du coup j'espère que cette petite immersion ne vous ennuiera pas trop. Attention, lire ce chapitre avec le ventre plein, sinon vous allez regretter ;). Enjoy !**_

* * *

J'arrive dans le couloir du premier étage, celui que je fréquente le plus souvent. Dans ses dédales se trouvent la loge, les toilettes, les deux studios principaux, le bureau d'Alie et celui de Jaha. Je vais directement devant la porte du bureau de la boss. J'essaie de l'ouvrir en espérant regarder les photos accrochées au mur, mais elle est verrouillée. Je ne cherche pas à forcer et fais demi-tour pour pénétrer dans le premier studio. En passant je passe devant le bureau de Jaha auquel je ne jette pas un seul regard. Maintenant que j'ai Alie de mon côté je ne risque plus rien. Il y a tout de même des choses qui avancent positivement dans ma vie…

J'ouvre la porte du studio. La première chambre, avec ses fenêtre qui donnent sur une salle où sont disposés les éclairages. La porte qui mène à cette salle est fermée à clef, logique puisqu'elle contient le matériel. Je pénètre dans la chambre et observe le lit. On se croirait dans une chambre d'hôtel aseptisée. Autant Alie veut que les couples à l'écran paraissent vrais, autant ses chambres ne reflètent pas du tout la réalité. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de draps. Les oreillers aussi sont nus. Je m'assois et caresse le matelas blanc et capitonné. Alie avait changé la literie avant l'arrivée de Clarke, il n'avait pas encore vu beaucoup de tournage. Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre. Des pieds de projecteurs sont encore debout mais les tungsten et panneaux led sont rangés. Ma main s'accroche aux rideaux fuchsias. Je me retire pour retourner vers la porte. Sur mon chemin je vois des traces sur le moquette. Vestiges des pieds de caméras ou de lumières qui viennent parfois s'ajouter dans la pièce. Les traces sont condensées dans une zone précise qui semble former un cercle autour du lit. La marque de fabrique d'Alie se laisse voir. La caméra approche les actrices seulement à l'épaule.

Je regagne le couloir pour trouver le second studio de l'étage. Ses fenêtres donnent sur la même pièce dédiée à l'éclairage. Sa moquette grise porte les mêmes stigmates. Le lit n'est pas positionné dans le même sens, la déco est un peu plus naturelle. Les mêmes rideaux. Je referme la porte sans y pénétrer et monte au deuxième étage. Il s'y trouve les deux autres studios, une salle de réunion, une salle de repos – dont Alie, Emori et Jaha se servent pour déjeuner, les autres ne restant jamais assez longtemps dans le bâtiment pour y manger. Le premier studio est le bureau dans lequel Clarke et moi avions tourné la vidéo de lancement du projet Aphrodite et Vénus. Je regarde la table en verre transparent que j'avais léchée. J'y passe ma main qui constate la fraîcheur de la matière. Plus aucune trace de mon passage. La chaise de bureau noire, une armoire en acier voulant imiter sûrement un meuble où ranger des archives. Je l'ouvre, elle est vide. Un radiateur apparent – factice car le chauffe du bâtiment est installé dans les sols – orne le mur du fond. Au dessus une planche en PVC fuchsia avec un pot à stylo presque vide. Pas de fenêtre ici. L'éclairage se fait à l'intérieur. Dans le second studio de l'étage, la troisième chambre. Généralement utilisée pour les trio puisque le lit y est plus grand. Mais pas seulement. La pièce ressemble aux deux autres chambres. La moquette marrônatre est encore plus constellée de traces de matériel. Toujours en cercle autour du grand lit au milieu. J'avais moins tourné ici mais le nombre de fois où j'avais ouvert cette porte me semble quand même trop grand.

J'entre dans la salle de réunion où Alie nous regroupe parfois pour annoncer les grandes nouvelles. Je suppose qu'elle le fera lorsqu'elle annoncera enfin à tout le monde que nous quittons les lieux. Je sais aussi que l'équipe technique se regroupe ici lorsqu'il y a un problème à régler, de nouveaux emplois du temps ou un arrivage de matériel neuf. Un grand rectangle formé de plusieurs tables, entouré de chaises en plastiques rouges. Je m'avance vers la rangée de fenêtres. Celles-là donnent sur l'extérieur. La vue ici est morbide. On voit les bâtiments industriels du quartier, même pas un bout de la rivière qui coule pourtant là quelque part. Dans la salle de déjeuner, où je me tiens à présent, on peut en revanche apercevoir un bout de l'eau verte qui grouille vers le centre ville. Un frigo sur le côté. Je l'ouvre par curiosité. Il ne contient qu'une bouteille d'eau, une de jus d'orange et deux yaourts natures. Une table ronde sur laquelle j'imagine mal Alie, Emori et Jaha en train de déjeuner tous les trois joyeusement. A mon avis ils prennent tous leur pause en décalage. Je m'assois autour de la table, face à la fenêtre. Alie avait dit que dans les nouveaux locaux il y aurait une cuisine et une salle de bain pour tourner. Elle veut vraiment faire de Clarke et moi un couple. Je ferme mon poing et le cogne contre la table. Je n'ai aucune force, mon coup ne laisse aucune marque. Je regarde le bout de rivière dehors, est-ce que Clarke y est toujours ?

Je reviens dans le hall où je retrouve Emori plongée dans ses notes.

— Ça va mieux ? elle me demande en redressant la tête.

Un surligneur tourne dans sa main.

— Je ne crois pas. Mais merci.

— N'hésite pas à revenir demain si tu veux… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voudrais venir ici un dimanche, mais j'y serais l'après-midi pour travailler, alors…

— C'est gentil.

Mes larmes bien effacées, je peux lui sourire aimablement. En sortant elle me fait un léger coucou de la main, le surligneur jaune attrape mon regard et me pince le cœur. Peut-être que moi aussi je pourrais faire des études pour changer de vie…

En rentrant chez moi j'avale deux gros cachets de Paracetamol en espérant me mettre KO et réussir à dormir. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre. J'ai encore le ventre qui gronde de faim lorsque le sommeil me trouve.

J'ai du mal à me lever le lendemain. La nuit avait été si paisible, les quelques secondes où j'émerge me laissent entrevoir un jour normal, une sorte de paradis, puis la réalité s'écrase comme une enclume sur mes tempes et mon estomac. Je suis au bord de la nausée. Je ne sais si c'est à cause des médicaments, de la tristesse ou de la faim. Je prends une douche sans aucune envie, juste histoire d'être présentable devant Raven. J'enfile un gros pull et un pantalon, j'attrape mon sac et sors sans même boire un verre d'eau.

Tout au long du trajet jusque chez mon amie, le goût mentholé du dentifrice bon marché me suit et me donne encore plus envie de vomir. Dans le wagon je dois m'asseoir pour éviter de tourner de l'œil. Mais personne ne semble rien remarquer. Heureusement l'étourdissement est passé lorsque je dois me relever pour sortir. Atteindre l'appartement de Raven me semble comme une traversée du désert. La gorge sèche, les yeux qui piquent, l'évanouissement qui me guette. Je suis stupide.

Raven m'ouvre et j'ai presque envie de me jeter dans ses bras.

— Ola, elle dit, je suppose que votre discussion s'est mal terminée…

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre, mes yeux se brouillent de noir. La brune m'attrape avant que je m'écroule. Sans mot elle m'aide à gagner son salon. Une fois qu'elle me sait en sécurité sur le canapé elle file dans la cuisine et en ressort avec un grand verre d'eau et des madeleines.

— Il te faut du sucre, elle répond à mon regard suspect face aux gâteaux.

Je ne refuse pas et avale le verre d'une traite. Raven me tend une madeleine qu'elle avait déballée et me la fourre presque dans la bouche. Je croque un morceau qui a du mal à passer. Les miettes se collent à ma gorge et je tousse. Je calme la toux en enfournant le reste de la pâte sucrée entre mes dents. Je mâche doucement et essaye de me revigorer du sucre qui pénètre dans mon corps.

— Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état Lexa.

— Tu peux demander à Alie si tu veux, j'ai déjà été comme ça. Après avoir tué Costia.

— Après avoir tué Costia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle sait déjà que Costia est morte, mais elle n'en connaît pas encore les circonstances. Alors je lui explique tout. Je suis tellement dans mon récit que je lui donne presque chaque détail de la chute de Costia. Je jurerais que Raven en a des frissons. De la même façon, elle grogne et serre les dents lorsque j'évoque le chantage de Jaha. Puis j'en arrive à vendredi, le moment d'amour magnifique avec Clarke, la vue du poster, le dîner salvateur chez Alie. Et là je bloque. Raven laisse passer un silence avant de me sortir de ma torpeur. Je suppose qu'elle doit elle même digérer chaque information. Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse le dos.

— Tu veux encore de l'eau ou à manger ?

Sa question m'étonne, j'y réponds par un signe négatif de la tête.

— Bon, de toute façon il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir chez toi dans cet état. On fera à manger plus tard. Alors… Hier, tu as discuté avec Clarke et ça s'est mal passé, je ne me trompe pas ?

Encore une fois je fais un geste pour lui signifier qu'elle a raison.

— Ce poster. Je comprends. C'est pour toi qu'elle s'est engagée chez LFS. Elle était fan de toi et elle voulait coucher avec toi.

Je suis choquée par sa lucidité. Depuis le début c'était donc si évident que cela ? Alors, c'est moi qui avais choisi de ne rien voir ? Je sens un sanglot venir.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager avec toi. Elle trouvait ça malsain de sortir avec son fantasme sexuel.

Ses mots me blessent, mais Raven ne s'en rend pas compte. Je regarde la table basse sans faire la netteté avec mes yeux.

— Je suppose que c'est son désir irraisonné pour toi qui a fait d'elle une bête de sexe devant la caméra. Elle a tant regardé les vidéos des Filles de Sappho qu'elle est devenue une experte.

— Raven… je chuchote horrifiée.

— Ok, ok, c'est horrible toute cette situation, et ça me fait mal de la défendre puisqu'elle t'a mise dans cet état, mais, Lexa, si elle n'a jamais réellement refusé une relation avec toi, si elle n'a pas su reculer quand il était encore temps, c'est quand même qu'elle doit ressentir des choses pour toi, non ? Je veux dire, si elle n'avait qu'un désir purement sexuel pour toi, elle ne t'aurait pas accompagnée sur la tombe de Costia, elle ne t'aurait pas défendu devant Alie.

— Elle aurait pu. Pour cacher la vérité.

— Peut-être. Mais comment tu expliques la façon dont elle te fait l'amour ? Je ne parle pas de vendredi, je parle de vos tournages. Vous crevez l'écran toutes les deux. Je n'ai jamais vu de telles performances. Il y a de l'amour quand elle te regarde Lexa. Ce n'est pas possible que cela soit juste du désir sexuel. Il y a quelque chose en plus. Elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas dit la vérité. Quand elle t'a croisée la première fois c'était déjà trop tard. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse.

— Et si… Et si cet amour n'était que le fruit de son imagination instauré par son désir trop violent ? Trop encré en elle depuis des années. Désirer un être inatteignable peut rendre fou.

— Oui, c'est aussi une réponse possible.

Je crois qu'elle va ajouter quelque chose de positif derrière cette affirmation mais elle n'en fait rien. Alors je ravale mon sanglot et je regarde mon amie :

— Il y a deux issues possibles alors, soit Clarke est folle soit elle m'aime.

— Tu peux le résumer comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Tu peux lui laisser une chance, essayer de lui faire confiance.

— Si je fais confiance à une folle je risque de sombrer aussi.

— L'amour est aussi de la folie. Mais, tu marques un point. Sauf que je penses quand même que nous sommes dans la première situation. Je te le dis Lexa, ça se voit sur son visage. Il se passe un truc entre vous. Quelque chose de fort, qui va bien au-delà de LFS. Ton chemin a quitté celui de Costia pour que tu te retrouves à croiser celui de cette blonde.

— Il fallait que Costia meurt ?

— Peut-être que Costia t'emprisonnait quelque part. Tu devais la tuer pour rencontrer Clarke des années après. Pour qu'elle te libère.

— Qu'elle me libère de mon crime ?

— Non, qu'elle te libère de toi même. De la situation dans laquelle Costia t'a mise.

— C'est dur ce que tu me dis là Raven, je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment.

— Pardonne ma franchise et ma sincérité. Je crois au destin, au karma, toutes ces choses là. Je pense que ta rencontre avec Costia était utile à ton développement, mais destructrice. Tu as dû te détacher d'elle pour commencer à guérir. Et Clarke vient t'aider à terminer ce travail.

— Tu veux donc dire que j'ai tué Costia en pleine conscience ? Que j'ai commis un meurtre ?

— Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'était un accident. Mais peut-être qu'il y aurait eut un autre accident si ça n'avait pas été ce fameux jour.

— Et Jaha dans tout ça ?

— Voit-le comme ta pénitence. Pénitence qui est maintenant levée, grâce à Clarke.

— C'est vrai que ce que tu dis semble avoir du sens. Je ne crois pas au destin, mais présenté de la sorte…

— J'essaie de te dire ces choses pour te rassurer. Personnellement ça m'aide de me dire que les actes et les événements qui régissent ma vie ne sont pas de mon ressort mais d'une entité supérieure sur laquelle je n'aurais aucun pouvoir. Ça m'évite de culpabiliser ou de penser que j'ai fait les mauvais choix.

— J'aimerais être aussi positive que toi Raven.

— Je peux t'apprendre !

En disant cela elle me regarde avec un énorme sourire qui me réchauffe le corps.

— Merci Raven… Je suis contente de pouvoir te compter parmi mes amies.

— C'est un plaisir ! Et puis maintenant qu'on ne va presque plus coucher ensemble, je suppose que notre amitié pourra prendre un nouveau tournant, encore meilleur !

— Tu es en train de dire que pour pouvoir être avec Clarke il faudrait qu'au moins une de nous deux arrête la pornographie ?

— Peut-être…

— Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas.

— Tout prend du temps Lexa. Tu verras bien où mène cette histoire d'Aphrodite et Vénus. Hé, après tout, peut-être qu'aux élections ce ne sera pas vous deux qui serez élues ! Et là tu pourras envisager un départ. Je sais que tu y penses.

— Comment tu sais ?

— Je te connais. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis très attentive ! Tu aimes ce que tu fais, mais tu ne le fais pas toujours avec joie. Contrairement à moi ou à Niyhla par exemple. Et on le sait toi et moi, les filles qui ne font pas ça par plaisir ne restent pas très longtemps. Jusqu'ici tu étais retenue par Jaha.

— Maintenant je suis retenue par le rêve d'Alie.

— Oui, mais son rêve qui est à présent réalisé va la faire grandir et elle pourra enfin évoluer sans toi. Tu verras.

— Moui… Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais comme il a fallu plus de cinq an entre la mort de Costia et l'arrivée de Clarke, je suppose que ça peut prendre du temps.

— Voilà ! C'est ça l'esprit ! Bon, on mange maintenant ?

Son enthousiasme me fait rire.

— Comment tu fais pour avoir ce corps athlétique en aimant autant la nourriture ?

— Le sport et une alimentation équilibrée, c'est la clef ! Mais je sais m'accorder des plaisirs. Et puis on ne va pas se mentir, mon travail me fait aussi perdre du poids…

Je ris. Des larmes s'accumulent aux coins de mes yeux. Des larmes empruntes de ma tristesse mais bien provoquées par le rire. Il fallait juste que mon corps évacue. Je pleure, beaucoup, mais je ris aussi. Raven se met à rire avec moi et bientôt nous ne savons plus pourquoi nous rions. Le fou-rire nous fait mal au ventre, me fait tourner la tête et oublier l'espace d'un instant mes problèmes.

Une fois remises de nos émotions je la suis dans la cuisine. J'ai encore la tête qui me tourne un peu, mais surtout l'estomac qui crie famine.

— Tu n'as rien mangé depuis quand ?

— Hier midi je crois…

— Vingt-heure ! Mais t'es malade Lexa ! Je vais te faire un plat bien consistant tu vas voir.

Raven s'active devant ses placards. Elle ouvre le frigo, prend une pose hautement réflective puis referme la porte violemment.

— Tu sais quoi, on va commander des pizzas. Un truc bien gras, bien garni, bien grand. Ça te va ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à l'avaler…

— L'appétit vient en mangeant !

Elle attrape son smartphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, un flyer accroché sur son frigo et compose le numéro inscrit en jaune.

— Bonjour c'est pour commander deux pizzas… Oui, à composer soi-même… Base crème fraîche, reblochon, cheddar, pommes de terre, eum… lardons, jambon, champignons, oignons, olives. C'est déjà pas mal je pense… Une croûte fromage et une croûte sésame… Oui, on viendra les chercher… D'accord. Merci. Au revoir.

Elle raccroche et je la regarde avec des yeux énormes.

— Ah ouais je me suis laissée un peu emporter, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de pizza.

— Base crème fraîche, reblochon, cheddar et croûte fromage, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire Raven…

— Je suis sûre que tu aimes ça !

— Peut-être que je vais quand même arriver à en manger un peu, je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil.

— Dans quinze minutes !

— Et euh, croûte sésame ? je demande en prenant la direction du salon.

— Je sais qu'il y aura des restes et c'est la préférée de Miles, alors…

— T'es adorable. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas trop bouleversé vos plans du week-end en décalant notre rendez-vous à aujourd'hui ?

— Ah non pas du tout, il est allé passer le week-end à la campagne avec sa bande de potes du lycée.

— Sympas ça !

— Oui, j'aime carrément le concept, ils essayent de se retrouver tous les deux mois « entre mecs » pour aller déconner loin de la pollution de la ville.

— On devrait faire ça nous aussi tien.

— Mais grave ! Une bonne semaine de vacances au bord de la mer cet été ! Et puis maintenant que ce connard de Jaha va dégager, tu pourras te le permettre.

— J'espère vraiment qu'Alie va faire quelque chose…

— Allons, elle ne peut plus rester aveugle à présent. Surtout que de ce que j'ai compris dans ton récit, il l'a tenait un peu elle aussi en quelque sorte. On va lui coller un procès au cul bien ficelé ne t'en fait pas.

— Avec les travaux des nouveaux locaux qui commencent, tu crois qu'Alie aura assez d'argent pour payer un bon avocat ?

— En tous cas ça ne me gênerait pas de sacrifier une partie de ma salaire pour ! C'est dommage, ni Miles ni moi ne connaissons d'avocats… Je demanderais si par hasard ses amis en connaissent.

— Octavia, je marmonne, une amie de Clarke qui fait des études de Droit. Peut-être qu'elle saurait nous renseigner sur la marche à suivre.

— Oui mais c'est une amie de Clarke, et je suppose que tu n'as pas son numéro pour la contacter directement…

— En effet. Je verrais, peut-être qu'Alie pourra demander elle-même à Clarke.

— Arf…

Raven se lève en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste très masculin.

— On va chercher les pizzas ?

Je sens qu'elle change de sujet pour éviter de me refaire sombrer.

Entre mes bras les pizzas pèsent un âne mort. Je me suis proposée pour les porter, puisque Raven m'offre à manger c'est la moindre des choses. La chaleur qui se dégage des boîtes en carton recyclé et que je sens jusqu'à travers mon manteau me donne une sensation de bien être. Même goût délicat qu'une soirée emmitouflée au coin d'un feu de cheminé avec un chat lové sur les genoux.

L'odeur de lard fumé et de fromage fondu qui se dégage des pizzas une fois les boîtes ouvertes me met l'eau à la bouche, le fond de mes mâchoires crépitent et mon estomac se met à présent à ronfler. Je sens le goût rien qu'en inhalant l'odeur.

— J'ai l'impression d'être au ski, dit Raven en attrapant une part de la pizza croûte fromage.

— Je n'ai jamais skié… Je ne suis jamais allée à la montagne…

Raven souffle sur sa part, donne un énorme croc et a du mal à mâcher à cause de la chaleur. Mais elle avale sa bouchée avec un plaisir infini qui se lit sur son visage.

— Hé bien je crois qu'on a déjà trouvé notre deuxième destination de vacances !

Je lui souris timidement. Je n'étais jamais partie en vacances avec des amies. Alie avait souvent insisté pour nous amener avec elle, mais Costia et moi avions toujours mis un point d'honneur à refuser. Déjà qu'elle nous hébergeait gratuitement, elle n'allait pas en plus dépenser de l'argent pour nous payer des vacances. Et à l'époque où je vivais encore avec mon père j'étais trop jeune pour qu'il me laisse partir seule. La perspective de prendre le train avec Raven ou de chanter à tue-tête dans une voiture me donne très envie. Pour goûter un peu à la neige et aux monts blanchis, je croque dans une part de pizza. La chaleur du fromage bouillant me fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Mais le sel du porc et la tendresse des pommes de terre me font oublier la douleur. J'avale la première part comme si je n'avais pas manger depuis trois semaines. J'attaque tout de suite la deuxième sous le regard amusé de mon amie :

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit.

Je lui tire ma langue que je sais pleine d'oignons et de crème, elle rit encore.

A deux nous ne laissons que la moitié de la pizza croûte sésame.

— Ça va mieux ? me demande Raven en revenant après être allée déposer les restes pour Miles dans la cuisine.

— Remplir mon ventre a rempli aussi mon cerveau en quelque sorte. J'ai les idées un peu plus claires. Même si je suis toujours triste et brisée à l'intérieur.

— C'est normal, tu te sens trahi, que ce soit justifié ou non. Il va te valoir un peu de temps pour digérer la chose. Plus de temps que la pizza, mais j'espère pas trop quand même ! Tu tournes quand avec elle ?

— Dans une semaine… Il va falloir digérer vite quand même.

— Ah oui… Attends, mais ce sera pour le tournage de la vidéo trio ?

— Oui…

— Alors, sans vouloir me vanter hein, il y a des fortes chance pour que je sois présente également !

— Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer. J'ai l'impression que faire un trio avec Clarke va être la chose la plus insurmontable du monde. Comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de témoin à l'intérieur avec nous.

— Mais d'un côté je serais là pour t'aider, pour mieux supporter l'épreuve. Bon je ne peux pas te rassurer verbalement pendant un tournage, mais tu peux te dire que ton amie sera là pour t'accompagner dans cette épreuve compliquée. Sauf si tu te réconcilies avec Clarke avant le tournage évidemment.

— J'ai des doutes, je n'ai pas envie de la voir… Si je pouvais simplement l'effacer de ma vie… Non… Ce n'est même pas ce que je souhaite au fond…

— Tu l'aimes et en même temps tu la détestes. Même si ces deux sentiments sont assez semblables il est normal que tu te sentes en état de conflit.

— Je vais y arriver tu crois ?

— A tourner ? Ou à pardonner Clarke ?

— Les deux…

— Bien sûr Lexa. Tu es la déesse de l'amour oui ou merde ?!

Son ton autoritaire mais emprunt d'humour me fait de nouveau étirer la bouche en sourire. Je secoue la tête en réfléchissant. Elle a raison, tourner avec Raven et Clarke est peut-être une bonne chose. Raven pourra créer comme une intermédiaire entre nous. De la difficulté. Et de par expérience je sais que la difficulté produit toujours les meilleurs vidéos des Filles de Sappho…

* * *

 _ **Ce trio m'enchante déjà ! Avant ça, Lexa a un petit rendez-vous chez la gynécologue qui ne va pas se passer comme prévu, mais elle saura trouver une oreille attentive pour la rassurer.**_

 _ **A jeudi prochain ! Et courage pour la grève hahahaha !**_


	39. Niyhla II

_**Mais dites-donc c'est que j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Mes excuses pour l'heure tardive ! Mais il est assez long donc j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy**_

Je dois bien admettre que mon après-midi avec Raven m'avait remonté le moral au-delà de mes espérances. De nature pessimiste, j'avais déjà prévu, au moment même où j'avais posé les yeux sur le poster, de broyer du noir pendant des jours et des jours entiers, roulée en boule dans mon lit. Mais je n'étais pas entrée dans ce cercle vicieux, mon amie avait réussi à me faire voir les côtés positifs. Bien sûr je suis toujours détruite et j'ai encore mal, mais j'aperçois déjà la lueur d'espoir. Si j'aime Clarke et que Raven a raison, à savoir que la blonde m'aimerait aussi, on arrivera forcément à se retrouver. La vie n'est pas comme dans un livre, il n'y a pas toujours une multitude d'évènements qui viennent séparer les cœurs amoureux. La douleur est finalement bien moins grande que celle qui avait suivi la perte de Costia. Logiquement explicable par le souffle qui s'échappe toujours du corps de Clarke.

Mais le positif n'est pas complet. Je reste dans une certaine colère face à ses mensonges. J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse me dire la vérité dès le début, dès notre première rencontre : « Lexa, je ne suis pas là pour te voler la vedette, je lui là pour coucher avec toi. » Si simple. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est moi que je blâme le plus dans l'histoire. Peut-être que si Clarke n'avait pas osé me parler c'était que je n'avais pas créée en elle un sentiment de sûreté et de confiance. J'avais pu tout lui confier car je l'avais senti sensible et prête à tout recevoir, mais elle avait sûrement eu peur de ma réaction. Et finalement je lui ai donné raison en réagissant de la sorte.

— Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, elle a attendu, attendu, et forcément ça a pété !

Je parle à voix haute sous la douche, quelques gouttes chaudes pénètrent et coulent dans ma gorge. Cette bataille incessante en mon être ne veut plus s'arrêter depuis que j'avais laissé Clarke derrière le pont. Ma culpabilité affronte ma colère et chaque coup d'épée provoque des étincelles aveuglantes lorsqu'elle frappe contre le bouclier.

Maintenant que je suis bien récurée, presque encore mieux qu'avant de tourner, je peux aller à mon rendez-vous gynécologique tranquillement. Toutes les filles de Sappho allions chez la même, c'était une condition du contrat. Une façon de nous permettre une certaine sécurité en nous faisant soigner par une personne habituée à voir des défiler des travailleuses du sexe, et en même temps de garder notre anonymat. Je n'avais jamais consulté d'autre gynécologue que la Docteur Nia. Avant d'être la médecin de toutes les filles elle avait était celle d'Alie et de Charmaine. Elles nous y avaient donc envoyé Costia et moi. J'ai un profond respect pour cette docteur et sa façon de pratiquer sa médecine, bien que je n'ai pas d'autre comparatif. Mais ce manque de comparaison n'allait pas durer longtemps, à mon grand déplaisir. En effet, lorsque j'arrive au cabinet, la secrétaire médicale m'annonce que la Docteur Nia est absente pour cause de maladie. La bonne nouvelle étant que le cabinet avait pu trouver une remplaçante en urgence. D'habitude lorsque je sais que Dr Nia se fait remplacer, je repousse mon rendez-vous jusqu'à son retour. Mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis là et je prends la place d'une patiente qui aurait pu avoir un rendez-vous à ma place. Alors sans rien dire je vais m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Après une attente plutôt longue, une jeune femme toute frêle passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour appeler mon nom. Je rassemble mes affaires un peu gauche, et la suis jusqu'à son cabinet. Au moins sa chaleur et sa couleur que je connais me rassurent.

— La secrétaire a dû vous dire que je remplace à pied levé le Docteur Nia.

— Oui, en effet.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder les dossiers des patients de la journée, vous voulez bien me faire un petit résumé de la situation et me dire pourquoi vous avez pris rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La pire chose du monde. Expliquer mon métier à un médecin. Je sais déjà que ça va mal se passer. Une gynécologue non averti ne peu pas prendre bien le fait qu'une femme utilise son corps pour gagner sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'elle ai déjà vu aujourd'hui des patientes dans mon cas…

— Euh je… Je viens pour un contrôle de routine. Mon dernier rapport sexuel remonte à deux jours, il était non protégé mais je sais qu'il n'était pas à risque.

— Vous prenez la pilule ?

— Non.

— Donc un rapport non protégé ni contre les MST, ni contre une grossesse ? A moins que vous cherchiez à avoir un enfant ?

Ok, si je lui avais dit d'entrée de jeu que j'étais une actrice de cul je lui aurais peut-être évité de poser ces questions sur ce ton désagréable. Mais j'essaie toujours de repousser le moment fatidique le plus loin possible dans le temps. Normalement Clarke va aussi chez la Dr Nia, en tous cas elle a forcément passé la visite de routine à son inscription, donc je sais qu'à priori coucher avec elle ne représentae aucun risque de contagion.

— Non, c'est que… Ce rapport a eu lieu avec une femme.

— Être lesbienne ne vous protège pas des MST vous savez ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais lesbienne.

Oui je le suis, enfin je me définie comme telle, mais cette inconnue n'a pas le droit de me coller une étiquette. Cette capacité des gens à vous mettre dans des cases m'énerve et me fait soudain prendre toute confiance en moi. Je serre mes poings sous la table.

— Excusez-moi mademoiselle Woods, mais si vous n'êtes pas lesbienne, c'est que vous n'avez pas couché avec une femme il y a deux jours.

— Woah, alors-là on frôle la bêtise.

Zut, je ne pensais pas que ma phrase sortirait tout haut. Mais trop tard, son regard interrogateur et méprisant me pousse à continuer :

— On s'en fiche de mon orientation sexuelle. Si vous aviez pris le temps au moins de survoler les dossiers de vos patientes de l'après-midi vous auriez vu que je travaille pour une société de pornographie lesbienne. D'où le fait que je couche avec des femmes. Ceci étant dit, cela ne vous permet pas de juger de ma propre orientation sexuelle. Si j'avais rendez-vous avec la Dr Nia aujourd'hui c'était pour mon contrôle de routine que j'ai un peu trop repoussé. Voilà. Je n'ai ni besoin de la pilule, ni de votre jugement, je veux juste savoir si tout va bien.

— Il fallait le dire tout de suite mademoiselle. Allez vous mettre sur la table d'auscultation.

Son ton froid fait redresser les poils de mes bras. Ce n'est jamais un moment agréable à passer, même avec un médecin que l'on connaît depuis plus de six ans, mais alors là… Elle me laisse me déshabiller de moitié et m'installer. En arrivant près de moi elle tape d'une main sur les étriers sans un mot pour m'indiquer d'y mettre les pieds. Amabilité bonjour. Je m'exécute.

— Je vais faire un frottis, dit quand même la remplaçante avant d'introduire son spéculum en moi sans plus de prévention.

Je plisse les yeux et retiens mon souffle pendant qu'elle farfouille. J'ai l'impression que la manœuvre dure des heures. Elle ne prévient même pas avant de retirer le spéculum, geste moins agréable que son insertion soit, mais pour lequel la Dr Nia m'avait toujours prévenu au préalable. Comme elle ne me dit pas si je peux retirer mes pieds des étriers je reste en position. La jeune remplaçante retourne entre mes cuisses pour examiner. Parfois elle palpe un peu, toujours sans rien me dire. Ce silence me rend dingue. Mais je prends mon mal en patience.

— Vous avez un col assez large, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants ?

Tu m'as bien regardé connasse ?

— Non… Mais vous savez, mon travail…

Je n'en dit pas plus, pensant qu'elle va comprendre.

— Vous m'avez dit pornographie lesbienne, pas hétéro.

Derechef je retire mes pieds des étriers et lui claque presque le visage entre mes cuisses. Je me redresse et la regarde bien en face.

— Vous manquez un peu d'imagination pour une gynécologue si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout que la plupart des pornos lesbiens vont bien au-delà des tournages auquel je participe. Mais passons. J'ai un col assez large, ça pose un problème ?

— Pas plus que cela, mais peut-être que c'est un signe que vous devriez arrêter votre… métier, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Trop tard pour quoi ?

— Je voulais dire, avant que cela ne crée de réels problèmes physiques.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant de la clientèle de ce cabinet, hein ? Écoutez moi, si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais. En attendant, je ne suis pas venue ici pour avoir votre avis sur la façon dont je gagne ma vie.

— Bien, on va procéder à une palpation de la poitrine. Vous pouvez remettre votre pantalon.

Sa façon froide de sauter du coq à l'âne me coupe la chique. Je n'ai pas de quoi lui répondre. J'enfile culotte et pantalon et j'enlève pull et soutient-gorge. Je lève un bras, elle examine mon sein à la recherche d'une possible grosseur. Je lève l'autre bras.

— Tout va bien, dit-elle en retournant à son bureau.

— Je peux me rhabiller ? je demande en la regardant effarée.

— Oui, évidemment.

— Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une pochette surprise ?

— Comment ?

— Non rien.

J'espère que son « comment » montre qu'elle n'a pas entendu et pas l'inverse. Mais lorsque je la rejoins à son bureau elle finit son travaille sans relever.

— Les résultats du frottis vous seront envoyés par courrier.

Je sors ma carte bancaire pour payer et en attendant que la machine valide le prélèvement je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attaquer :

— J'espère que quelqu'un vous apprendra mieux votre métier. Je vois bien que vous êtes jeune mais être nulle à ce point là, ça me sidère. Surtout que vous avez déjà dû en consulter des gynécologues, au moins un. J'ose espérer que si elle ou il vous a traité comme vous m'avez traité aujourd'hui vous lui avez fait savoir. Parce que ce n'est pas admissible de manquer à ce point de respect à une femme. Et je ne parle pas de mon métier. Je parle du votre. En général on explique au patient ce qu'on va faire, on lui parle, on échange. Si j'avais voulu me faire ausculter par une machine je n'aurais pas été mieux servie. J'espère que la secrétaire ne vous rappellera jamais pour remplacer la Dr Nia. Ou si tiens, mais vous devriez venir observer pendant qu'elle reçoit des patientes, ça vous aiderait peut-être à vous améliorer.

Je reprends ma carte sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme. Je range mes affaires, pose le tout sur mon bras et sors de la salle sans lui dire au revoir. En partant je fusille du regard la pauvre secrétaire qui n'y est pour rien et je détalle dans les couloirs. Je remets mon manteau et j'accélère le pas pour rejoindre le métro. Je veux m'éloigner au plus vite de cette mauvaise personne.

Sur le trajet du retour je me rends compte que j'ai deux appels manqués d'Alie et un SMS. Le message est long, aussi je m'empresse de le lire avant de la rappeler.

 _Alie : J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu devais être occupée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de te rappeler ce soir alors je t'écris ce message en essayant d'être le plus clair possible. J'ai décidé d'agir contre Jaha. Mais je ne veux pas lui exposer les faits tout de suite. J'aimerais faire ça dans son dos le temps de monter un bon gros dossier contre lui avant de pouvoir le lui balancer à la figure et le licencier. Si jamais il sait ce qu'on trafique, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi ou aux filles. Mais j'aimerais quand même ton accord. Dans l'idée, je voudrais m'entretenir avec chaque fille une par une, avec toi. Je pense qu'en ta présence elles seront plus à l'aise pour parler, parce que je sais qu'elles ont toutes confiance en toi. Peut-être même que je pourrais rappeler d'anciennes filles. Libre à toi ensuite de leur raconter ou non ta propre histoire avec lui. Une fois qu'on aura réuni assez de témoignages, je pense que j'irais déposer une plainte collective contre lui. Là je lui dirais de quitter la boîte. Je suis bien consciente que tout ce processus va sûrement prendre du temps, donc je te donnerais de l'argent pour que tu lui donnes la somme qu'il t'escroque, histoire qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais si tu refuses de le revoir, ce que je comprendrais totalement, dis-le moi, on trouvera une autre solution. J'en ai parlé avec Charmaine, elle aime bien mon idée mais nous soutiendrait si nous voudrions procéder autrement. La décision finale te revient._

 _J'espère aussi que tu vas un peu mieux, et que tu as pu mettre les choses au clair avec Clarke. Si tu veux m'en parler n'hésite pas. Bonne fin de journée Lexa._

Je lis le message deux fois. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Il va enfin se passer quelque chose contre Jaha. Aussitôt mes doigts tapent frénétiquement une réponse.

 _Lexa : Bonjour Alie, oui désolée j'étais chez la gynéco. Je suis complètement d'accord avec ton plan. Je devrais revoir Jaha dans deux ou trois semaines, si on n'a pas tout réuni d'ici là je jouerais le jeu pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En revanche, je pense qu'on devrait interroger tous les membres de LFS, pas seulement les actrices. Parce qu'ils sont tous témoins. On peut le faire tomber encore plus. De toute façon on se voit la semaine prochaine pour le tournage du trio, on pourra se voir après si tu veux pour en parler. Je pense même que Raven (oui je suis sûre que c'est Raven qui va gagner les votes haha) sera prête à témoigner tout de suite si je lui en parle ! Donc dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Bonne fin de journée à toi aussi Alie. Et pour Clarke… Je te raconterais, c'est promis._

En relisant mon SMS après l'avoir envoyé, la ressemblance avec l'affaire Weinstein et le mouvement #MeToo me frappe. Tout le monde a toujours été au courant du comportement de Jaha mais personne n'a jamais rien dit. Il faut croire que ce schéma se répète dans toutes les strates de la société. Un sentiment de faiblesse m'assaille. Je regarde les personnes dans le wagon, combien de ces femmes, et même de ces hommes, ont été ou sont victimes de harcèlement sous le nez de leurs collègues muets ? Enfin Jaha va tomber. Son heure est arrivée et j'espère que la Justice le fera payer pour ce qu'il nous a toutes fait subir.

Dans la soirée Alie me répond qu'elle est d'accord pour que nous nous entretenions avec Raven après le tournage de mercredi, si elle est partante, me confirmant au passage que c'est bien elle qui est en tête du classement fait par les abonnés. D'ailleurs, Raven serait parfaite pour prendre ma relève. Emori a raison, c'est une évidence, j'ai envie de partir depuis longtemps. Maintenant que Jaha ne me retient presque plus je ne dois pas me laisser enfermer par Alie. Je reste jusqu'aux prochaines élections, je fais tout ce qui sera possible pour faire élire Raven à ma place et je m'en vais. Il est temps que je trouve un travail qui me corresponde mieux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire étant donné que je vends mon image depuis ma majorité, mais je sais maintenant que je serais bien entourée et que j'aurais des gens pour m'aider et me soutenir dans mes choix. A commencer par Alie et Raven, puis pourquoi pas par Clarke… Plus je pense à la blonde plus j'ai envie de la revoir. Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ce que je laisse paraître. Mon égo prend le dessus sur la raison. Je me sens humiliée et trahie, mais je suis toujours amoureuse. Il faut que j'apprenne à mettre ma blessure narcissique de côté pour tirer le vrai du faux. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'aimait que mon image. Étais-je dans le vrai ? Après tout, elle avait très bien pu tomber amoureuse une fois ma coquille de star brisée. Je lui avais tellement montré de moi que c'était tout à fait possible. Pourtant persiste dans un coin de mon cœur une douleur qui veut l'éloigner. Une peur de souffrir à nouveau fait naître cet instinct de préservation.

Une vibration de mon téléphone me sort de mes turpitudes. Le numéro me réchauffe le cœur.

 _Niyhla : Bonjour Lexa, c'est Niyhla… Je me suis enfin décidée à t'envoyer un SMS ! J'avoue que je ne savais pas par où commencer alors j'ai retardé le moment jusqu'à maintenant... Pardon je m'égare déjà dans ce message haha. Je voulais te proposer d'aller boire un verre vendredi soir, histoire de faire connaissance en dehors du travail… Oulala j'ai l'impression d'être maladroite, mais voilà c'est demandé ! Bise._

J'entends sa voix timide en lisant ses mots. J'arbore un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre :

 _Lexa : Coucou Niyhla ! Oui avec plaisir. En plus je ne tourne pas avant mardi prochain, alors ça me permettra de sortir un peu et de me changer les idées ! Tu veux aller où ?_

 _Niyhla : Tu as besoin de te changer les idées ? Ah, tu m'en parleras vendredi ! Euh je ne sais pas où tu habites, peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver à mi chemin. Ou bien tu peux venir chez moi si tu préfères. J'habite à dix minutes des studios._

 _Lexa : Tu es proche, tu as bien de la chance ! Chez toi ça me va, comme ça on pourra parler librement haha._

Niyhla m'envoie l'adresse et nous convenons que je vienne à 18h. Histoire d'avoir bien le temps de profiter avant que je ne reparte avec le dernier train. Sa démarche me met du baume au cœur. J'avais complètement oublié que nous avions échangé nos numéros, et pourtant, il y avait bien longtemps déjà que j'avais envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Son amitié saurait m'apporter, je le sais, des choses que Raven ou Alie ne pouvaient me donner. Je suis doucement en train de passer de la femme seule et triste à une personne entourée et positive. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela fusse possible.

La semaine qui me sépare de Niyhla me semble infinie. Tout ce temps à tourner seule en rond ne me permet que de penser à Clarke. Pourtant j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit, je vais faire quelques courses, j'envoie un message à Raven pour lui parler de l'entrevue avec Alie, nous discutons, je regarde des films et des séries. Mais rien à faire, dès que je me retrouve à faire la cuisine, la vaisselle, dans la douche, juste avant de m'endormir, Clarke occupe mes pensées. Je sens qu'au fond je l'ai déjà pardonnée, mais me colle à la peau cette désagréable impression d'avoir été prise pour une conne. Je n'arrive pas à me figurer qu'elle m'ait caché le fait qu'elle était entrée chez LFS pour coucher avec moi – fait qui en soit n'est pas un drame, puisque cela était sûrement déjà arrivé – tout en me laissant lui raconter tous mes secrets. Quand je lui avais parlé de la mort de Costia, du chantage de Jaha, de mon passé difficile, à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à me dire la vérité ? Elle avait si peu confiance en ma réaction ? Au final elle avait eu raison…

Vendredi soir, je me racle la gorge avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte marron qui marque l'entrée de l'appartement de Niyhla. Je desserre mon écharpe et elle ouvre alors que ma main retombe sur ma cuisse sans savoir comment réagir. Mon hôte a un léger sourire timide et m'invite à entrer. Son appartement est plus grand que le mien. Je ris jaune, mais cette question sera réglée bientôt, je le sens. Elle me débarrasse de mes couches et je la suis dans le salon.

— Mets-toi à l'aise Lexa. Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

— Écoute, il se trouve que j'ai eu une courte carrière de barista, je peux te préparer à peu près n'importe quel cocktail, j'ai un échantillon assez grand d'alcools différents dans mes placards.

— Je ne savais pas ! Wow tu dois être la reine en soirée.

— Disons que mes amis viennent souvent chez moi c'est vrai…

— Je ne vais pas être très originale mais un Mojito me plairait bien.

— Deux Mojito alors !

Niyhla tourne sur elle-même telle une toupie et s'en va derrière le comptoir qui sépare l'espace salon de l'espace cuisine. En la voyant disparaître sous le faux marbre je me rends compte qu'un léger fond de musique enveloppe la pièce. Elle avait peur des blancs dans la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ressort de sa cachette avec une bouteille de Vodka d'une marque qui m'est inconnue. Puis elle se tourne pour ouvrir son frigo. Elle aligne les ingrédients sur la table et un magnifique shacker.

— Alors comme ça tu n'as pas toujours été actrice ? je demande pour débuter la discussion.

Finalement c'est plutôt moi qui ai peur du silence.

— J'avais pris un job pour payer mes études. Je bossais le soir dans un bar et le jour j'allais en cours. J'ai tenu le rythme six bons mois avant de tomber malade. Je ne dormais plus assez, mes notes dégringolaient. J'ai choisi d'arrêter mes études pour continuer à travailler. Une fois qu'on a goûté à l'argent…

Elle s'interrompt pour mélanger bruyamment. Je la regarde faire. C'est vrai que ses gestes semblent précis et connaisseurs. C'est étrange de la voir dans cet environnement. Comme rencontrer son boulanger dans la rue.

— A l'époque je fréquentais une femme, elle reprend en servant deux verres. Puisque mon argent ne partait plus dans mes études on a décidé d'emménager ensemble. Mais comme je n'ai pas de chance, le bar où je bossais à mis la clef sous la porte quelques semaines après. J'ai tout de suite cherché un autre travail parce que l'allocation chômage que je touchais ne nous permettait pas de payer le loyer et de manger à notre faim. Mes recherches se sont éternisées, on a fini par se disputer, nous sommes toutes les deux retournées vivre chez nos parents.

Niyhla met une nouvelle pause dans son récit pour sortir des biscuits apéritifs, olives, cacahuètes. Je me lève pour l'aider à apporter le tout sur la table, elle me suit avec les verres.

— L'indépendance m'avait plu, j'ai voulu retrouver un appartement. Mais il me fallait un salaire plus conséquent. J'ai repensé à des vidéos que mon ex m'avait montrées. Des vidéos de LFS. J'ai creusé la question, je n'en ai parlé à personne, j'ai envoyé ma candidature à Alie. Et me voilà.

— Pas banal comme parcours.

— Oh tu sais, il ressemble à celui de beaucoup de filles de la boîte.

— Je… je pose rarement la question… Mais maintenant que tu le dis, les rares qui m'ont conter leur histoire ont, il est vrai, des similitudes dans leur cheminement jusqu'ici.

— Quelle personne censée deviendrait actrice pornographique ? Je veux dire, il y a forcément une raison pour faire ce métier.

— Tu connais le parcours de toute les actrices du studio ?

— Tu penses à Raven ?

— Comment tu sais ?

— Raven est actrice parce qu'elle a besoin de coucher avec les femmes. Alors tu dois te dire qu'elle n'a aucune contrainte.

Je ne savais pas Niyhla si perspicace.

— En effet.

La jeune femme porte son verre à ses lèvres. Complètement absorbée par son récit je n'avais pas pensé à goûter. Le liquide peu chargé en alcool me ravive le sang et me réchauffe. Je me détends en la félicitant.

— Pourtant c'est bien une contrainte, reprend Niyhla qui parle toujours de Raven. Il y a sûrement quelque chose en elle qui n'assume pas complètement sa sexualité. Elle est amoureuse de l'homme avec lequel elle vit actuellement, je n'en doute pas, mais à côté elle a besoin du corps des femmes. En quelque sorte elle est prisonnière de son indécision. Elle pourrait très bien entretenir une relation avec un homme et une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quelque chose dans la tradition matrimoniale la retient. Alors elle a trouvé un moyen d'assouvir ses désirs. Mais je suis sûre que si elle le pouvait elle ne ferait pas ce métier.

Je suis abasourdie. Je n'avais jamais vu la chose ainsi. Pour moi Raven est complètement épanouie dans son travail chez LFS. Tout comme j'avais pensé qu'Emori aimait faire l'accueil, je n'avais pas su comprendre les raisons de mon amie. Et je n'avais visiblement jamais créé un climat propice pour qu'elle puisse se confier à moi. Ou bien n'est-elle pas consciente elle-même de ce que Niyhla vient d'annoncer tout haut. Pourtant je suis certaine que la vérité tient dans les propos que cette ex barista vient de m'exposer.

— Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant Raven, je dis pour répondre et lui signifier que je l'écoute attentivement.

— Je ne la connais pas tant que ça. J'ai une relation très différente avec chaque fille. Mais c'est vrai que tu es une des seules à qui je n'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu faisais ce travail. Sûrement parce que tu représentes pour moi la création de la boîte. Mon inconscient a dû se dire que tu étais la seule à faire ce métier par choix et je n'ai pas su faire le rapprochement entre la noirceur de ton regard et le pourquoi de ton rôle d'Aphrodite.

— Tu penses que c'est mon statut de tête d'affiche qui fait de moi la femme triste que je suis ?

— C'est lié c'est sûr. Ah, mais je ne te force pas à me révéler tous tes secrets !

Elle quitte son air sérieux pour me sourire abondamment. Elle boit quelques gorgées avant de piquer dans les cacahuètes.

— De toute façon tu seras bientôt au courant, je lui réponds en pensant à l'affaire Jaha.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée avec un sujet fâcheux !

Je lève mon verre pour trinquer, elle cogne le sien avec un sourire compréhensif.

— A notre première fois en dehors des studios ! Enfin, première fois, je veux dire, euh…

— Ahahah j'ai compris Niyhla ne te justifie pas.

Nous commandons des pizzas, comme si le schéma avec Raven se répète. A quand une pizza partagée chez Emori ou Jasper ? L'idée me met l'eau à la bouche. Une soudaine curiosité qui s'est tue pendant presque six longues années naît. J'ai même envie de recontacter mes anciennes collègues pour apprendre à les connaître.

— Comment j'ai pu pendant tant d'années ne pas m'intéresser aux autres ? je dis à Niyhla sous forme d'aveu. Je devais paraître si froide et peu aimable.

— Mmh, réagit mon hôte en rattrapant du fromage qui file entre la part de pizza et sa bouche, crois-moi tu n'as pas l'air froid du tout. Je dirais plutôt timide. Ce qui est assez déstabilisant quand on tourne ensuite avec toi. Puisque dès que la caméra tourne ta timidité s'envole totalement. J'ai cette impression que tu poses ta personnalité avant de sortir de la chambre et que tu adoptes une coque protectrice.

— Peut-être qu'il y a de ça en effet. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différente lorsque je joue. J'ai commencé très jeune, presque en même temps que ma vie sexuelle, du coup je me suis habituée. Je ne dirais pas que je suis la même sur un plateau et dans l'intimité mais il y a forcément quelques similitudes et je m'inspire de mes ressentis pour faire ressortir une certaine véracité à l'écran. J'essaie de contenter Alie tu comprends.

— Oui, tu ne joues pas juste, tu te donnes à fond. C'est ça qui fait de toi Aphrodite, une fille différente.

— Mais et Clarke, Vénus, alors ?

— Elle aussi, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle se donne à fond, surtout avec toi.

Ma mine doit changer du tout au tout car Niyhla pose sa main sur mon épaule.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?

— Oui… mais c'est compliqué. Elle… Elle m'a laissée lui faire confiance sans pouvoir me rendre la pareille et je lui en veux.

— Ah, tu te sens trahie, je comprends.

— Oui c'est ça. Enfin, on tourne ensemble dans quatre jours alors…

— Le fameux trio. Au moins ce ne sera pas un face à face.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il y aura Raven pour me soutenir. Ah zut, c'était censé être un secret…

— Allons Aphrodite, tu penses vraiment qu'il existe ne serait-ce qu'une personne sur cette terre ignorant que le premier trio du nouveau couple des Filles de Sappho se fera avec Raven ?!

Il y a un silence de quelques centièmes de secondes suivi d'une slave de rires libérateurs. Mon âme se gonfle d'amour. L'amitié est une chose bien belle que j'ai trop ignoré. J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

 _ **On en connaît un peu plus sur Niyhla, ça me fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant, qui portera sur le fameux trio, n'est pas encore fini, j'espère pouvoir vous le partager jeudi prochain !**_


	40. Roan

_**Les retrouvailles de Lexa et Clarke sur leur lieu de travail. Je ne sais pas vous, mais ça me semble s'annoncer compliqué !**_

 _ **Enjooooy...**_

* * *

 _Raven : J'ai eu confirmation par Alie ce matin, c'est bien moi qui tourne le trio avec Clarke et toi. Alors courage ma Lexa, on va y arriver ! Si tu ne le sens pas, n'hésite pas à me parler, ou même à Alie. Et ce soir on met en action le plan pour démonter Jaha. Une belle époque s'annonce ma chère !_

Dans les transports je relie le SMS que Raven m'a envoyé ce matin. Il m'aide à appréhender le tournage qui s'annonce. Je le relis plusieurs fois pour m'en repaître mais à chaque lecture les mots me deviennent de plus en plus familiers et disparaissent pour laisser place à mes pensées. J'ai aussi la force de me préoccuper du fait qu'Ali n'a pas envoyé de scénario pour aujourd'hui. Une improvisation à trois, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter. Mon esprit divague et alors que la silhouette de la blonde commence à s'imposer doucement à mon esprit une voix rauque prononce mon prénom. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir Roan, un des cameramans de LFS, qui s'assoit sur le strapontin libre à côté de moi.

— Roan !

— Si je tombe sur toi, c'est que je suis vraiment en retard, marmonne le jeune homme tout en muscles.

— Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui suis en avance.

Je lui montre l'heure sur mon téléphone.

— Je vais arriver pile poil, j'espère qu'Alie ne m'en voudra pas.

— C'est plutôt Nathan qui engueule les retardataires, non ?

— Ha ha ha, oui ! Mais Nathan n'a pas encore le pouvoir de me virer.

— Si tu veux on peut inventer un problème de transports en commun, je pourrais confirmer ton alibi.

— Ça me plaît bien, mais cet alibi pourra être facilement détruit par les autres qui seront forcément arrivés à l'heure. On est beaucoup à prendre cette ligne de train.

— Tu marques un point Roan…

Il rit timidement et un silence s'installe. Autant j'avais appris à faire rapidement connaissance avec Jasper, Nathan ou Emori, mais Roan m'avait toujours beaucoup impressionnée. Déjà par sa carrure imposante, mais aussi par son silence et son grand sérieux. Dans les couloirs, avant et après les sessions de tournages, c'est souvent Jasper qui fait le pitre, suivit par les autres, mais Roan se contente souvent de rester auprès de sa caméra, de la bichonner et de partir sans dire au revoir. Il a pourtant été présent dans certains des derniers tournages que j'avais fait. Il a d'ailleurs dû voir ce qui se passe entre Clarke et moi, mais contrairement à Alie ou Raven, il ne va pas posé la question. Parce que nous ne sommes que des collègues de travail. Ce point me ramène également à Indra et Anya, les deux réalisatrices, que je connais très peu. Si j'arrive à briser la glace avec Roan, y arriverais-je aussi avec Anya et surtout Indra ? Puisque je suppose qu'à terme, lorsque le règne d'Aphrodite et Vénus sera bien installé, Alie redonnera sa place aux deux réalisatrices.

— Puisque tu es la tête de la société, reprend Roan après un long silence gênant, je suppose que tu es au courant. Nous avons eu une réunion jeudi dernier avec Alie et tous les techniciens et employés de la structure. La patronne nous a annoncé la construction de nouveaux locaux.

— Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà pris le temps de le faire.

Je m'étonne qu'Ali ne m'en ai pas parlé, mais peut-être qu'elle me le réserve pour plus tard, ou qu'alors elle me laisse me concentrer sur mes problèmes actuels.

— Alie nous a expliqué que cela lui permettrait d'embaucher plus de techniciens, plus d'actrices, tout en nous garantissant le même salaire, voir un salaire meilleur puisque nous aurons plus d'heures de travail.

Il m'explique cela avec un détachement assez déconcertant.

— Je trouve ça chouette qu'elle ait réussit à enfin construire le lieu qu'elle veut pour son empire. Mais je pense que je ne la suivrais pas jusque-là. Bon, apparemment il nous reste encore une petite année avant que tout ça soit mise en place. J'ai le temps de me retourner… Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça… Tu t'en fiches.

— Non, non, je ne savais pas qu'Alie vous l'avait dit. Les actrices étions déjà au courant depuis un petit temps. Et pour ce qui est de ton départ, qu'est-ce qui te fait partir ?

Nous descendons à notre station et continuons notre conversation en bravant le froid sur le chemin qui nous sépare des locaux.

— J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance de travail qu'il y a ici, c'est chaleureux, familiale. J'ai peur qu'en s'agrandissant, LFS devienne une usine à baise.

Il marque une pause et me regarde dans les yeux, effrayé. Je secoue la tête négativement en souriant. Il comprend que sa façon de parler de me vexe pas.

— Je sors d'une école technique de Cinéma, continue Roan. J'ai galéré pas mal d'années avant de tomber sur une annonce d'Alie. Je ne pensais pas faire de la pornographie ma carrière, mais pour l'instant ça paye le loyer et la bouffe, donc c'est plutôt pratique. Mais je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise dans une plus grande structure. Et puis j'aimerais faire du Cinéma...

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Même si la société rapporte beaucoup, on reste une petite entreprise, alors agrandir les choses risquerait de nous élever au rang de Dorcel et autre Jacquie et Michel. Et comme ce n'est pas ta vocation première… Mais maintenant que tu as ces années d'expériences sur ton CV, je suis sûre que tu trouveras du travail ailleurs. Tu as des pistes ?

— Je n'ai pas encore cherché, mon petit ami va bientôt être muté en province, j'attends de voir si je pourrais le suivre et trouver du travail là-bas. Mais démarcher des chaînes de télévisions locales me semble une bonne piste.

— Tu es doué, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Tu es pro et discret, des qualités recommandables, mmh ?

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur montrer des images de mes exploits…

En effet je le vois mal envoyer une bande démo avec des extraits des films de LFS. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux en imaginant chacun, probablement, la réaction d'un recruteur, et nous nous mettons à rire. La porte d'entrée des studios nous interrompt et Emori nous accueille en nous renvoyant nos mines heureuses.

— Soit Lexa est très en avance, soit Roan est très en retard, ironise la jeune femme derrière son comptoir.

— Les deux, je réponds pour prendre la défense du cadreur.

— Je file ! dit le garçon en courant dans les escaliers.

— Fut un temps où j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre-heure, murmure Emori en regardant le postérieur de Roan s'engouffrer dans les couloirs. Ah pardon, on n'en est peut-être pas à ce stade d'intimité pour que j'évoque ce sujet Lexa !

— Ahahaha, au contraire, tu me fais bien rire. Mais je suis désolée de te décevoir, il vient de me dire qu'il avait un petit ami…

— Noooon ? Roan avec un homme ? Ah comme quoi, la gonflette n'est pas réservée aux hétéros…

— Tu es sévère…

Nous éclatons de rire.

— Mais dis-moi Lexa, se reprend Emori, je sais que tu es en avance tout le temps, et que ces derniers temps tu es encore plus en avance, mais tu bats des records aujourd'hui !

— Il faut croire que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de croiser Clarke…

— Mmh, je suppose que c'est lié avec ta présence dans le hall l'autre dimanche ?

— Oui… Mais heureusement Raven est là aujourd'hui.

— Ah ! Merci ! Alie n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom de la troisième actrice du jour !

— Zut, j'ai gâché la surprise ! Raven aurait été tellement ravie de voir ton visage étonné.

— Étonné ? Tu penses bien que je me doutais que ce serait elle. Non, Raven aurait jubilé devant mon regard pervers…

Nous rions de plus belle. Je m'essuie le visage rempli de larmes de rire, et Emori me laisse passer le portail. Je monte directement dans la loge et fonce sous la douche pour que ma bonne humeur ne retombe pas immédiatement.

Je prends mes aises pour me sécher tranquillement dans la loge toujours vide. Normalement Raven devrait arriver avant Clarke, ce serait logique. Sauf si Clarke prévoit d'arriver elle aussi bien plus en avance.

Je m'approche du portant qui expose nos tenues du jour. Avant de regarder celle de mes partenaires je prends le cintre marqué à mon nom. Le « Lexa » écrit en italique d'une couleur fuchsia me serre le cœur. L'écriteau m'avait toujours rappelé celui que nous avions fait en maternelle pour le coller au dessus de notre porte manteau, afin de ne pas échanger nos mentaux avec nos petits camarades. Ici il me paraît difficile de pouvoir échanger. Raven et Clarke seraient bien incapables de rentrer dans mes sous-vêtements quand elles flotteraient dans les miens. Peut-être qu'en revanche les deux pourraient intervertir. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que la taille, le design aussi compte. J'enfile un soutient-gorge que je n'ai jamais tenu entre mes mains. Pour son nouveau projet Alie se donne à fond. Il est d'un fuchsia assez foncé, plutôt tirant vers le prune, dans une dentelle très effilée et fine. Une fois enfilé on distingue mes aréoles sous les détailles en formes de pétales qui remplissent le tissu. L'armature ne se fait presque pas sentir et il n'a aucune couture apparente. La culotte est forcément assortie et laisse dépasser ce qu'il faut au niveau de la peau des mes fesses. Le pli sous la cuisse est laissé libre. Mon épilation bikini se fait également apercevoir. J'attrape ensuite le short en faux daim qui laisse le début de mes cuisses libres de respirer. Le haut étant un pull en laine à grosses mailles, de couleur mauve, me laisse deviner que le thème d'aujourd'hui sera assez cocooning à tendance hivernale. Pour compléter la tenue j'enfile des guêtres blanches, sûrement en synthétique, et une paire de sockets blanches assorties.

Maintenant que je suis prête, je peux examiner les tenues de mes partenaires. Clarke enfilera les mêmes sous-vêtements que moi, pour symboliser l'union d'Aphrodite et Vénus. Lorsque Raven devra revêtir une parure jaune totalement couvrante. Ironique lorsqu'on sait que le jaune représente l'adultère. La blonde arborera une jupe en daim et un gilet en mohair couleur aubergine. Une paire de bottes marrons façon cow-boy l'attendent au pied du portant. La brune se verra doté quant à elle d'une robe pull bordeaux et d'une paire de bas opaques noirs. Des chaussettes polyester assorties à la robe. Je sais qu'Alie a toujours refusé de bosser avec un costumier ou un accessoiriste, tous ces choix sont donc de sa propre initiative. En sera-t-il autrement lorsque sa société prendra plus d'ampleur ? Elle n'aura peut-être tout simplement plus de temps à consacrer aux choix des tenues.

La porte qui s'ouvre m'arrête dans mes pensées. Heureusement c'est Raven qui montre le bout de son nez.

— Mmh, elle fait avec un regard qui englobe mon être, sexy Lexa Woods !

Je roule les yeux au ciel et m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je fais au mieux… Je redoute l'arriver de Clarke forcément…

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? De la voir ou de tourner avec elle ?

— Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. Un mélange des deux sans doute. Je ne sais même pas si elle va vouloir m'adresser la parole étant donné le ton sévère que j'ai employé avec elle la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Elle doit penser que je suis encore très énervée.

— Ce n'est plus le cas ?

— Un peu. Mais ma haine s'est calmée. Je suis surtout blessée.

— Tu peux lui dire, tu sais ?

— Oui… Mais il me faudra quand même coucher avec elle.

— Réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ça ne te dit rien ?

Raven a les yeux qui pétillent.

— Ahahah si seulement c'était si simple ! Après, je sais faire mon travail même en étant énervée contre la personne que j'ai en face. Je pourrais tourner avec Jaha et quand même bien faire mon job, c'est te dire…

— Tu n'es pas Aphrodite pour rien !

— Ah ça…

Totalement de manière imprévisible, Raven m'amène contre elle pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer de toutes ses forces. Me sentir ainsi pressée et câlinée m'aide à évacuer un peu de ma peur. Mais c'est sans compter sur la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau, sur Clarke. Au regard qu'elle pose sur nous qui nous détachons, on a l'impression qu'elle pense avoir interrompu un moment important. Ce qui en soit n'est pas totalement faux.

— Euh, je, c'est…

Je commence à essayer de me justifier avant de me rendre compte que c'est totalement inutile. De toute façon nous allions coucher ensemble toutes les trois dans pas moins d'une trentaine de minutes.

— Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Raven. Essayez de parler un peu, d'accord ?

Je le prends comme un coup de couteau dans le dos de la part de mon amie, mais c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire en effet. Discuter pour détendre l'atmosphère avant le grand moment. Sans plus de manières, Raven se déshabille et disparaît dans la douche. Me regardant de côté, Clarke retire son manteau et pose ses affaires sur la banquette. Je me sens d'un coup un peu bête avec mon mini short et mon pull de Noël.

— Il faut que je me maquille, je dis pour repousser le moment le plus possible.

Je m'assoie face au miroir et commence à sortir le nécessaire. Je jette des coups d'œils furtifs sur Clarke qui s'assoit sur la banquette pour attendre que la douche se libère. J'ai envie de m'excuser de lui avoir mal parlé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues mais j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi d'initier des excuses. Je ne suis pas en tort dans cette histoire.

— Alors ça va se passer comme ça ? demande Clarke sans que je ne comprenne le sens de sa question.

Son ton est hésitant mais j'y sens une pointe d'agacement. Je décide de ne pas répondre.

— On va s'ignorer toi et moi pendant au moins une année entière ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais t'ignorer Clarke. J'estime juste que ce n'est pas à moi de commencer à parler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Lexa ? Tu n'accepterais pas mes excuses de toute façon.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

J'applique mon mascara pour la laisser méditer ma réponse.

— Moi aussi ça m'emmerde ce tournage aujourd'hui, je lui dis en reposant le tube sur la coiffeuse.

— Je n'ai pas dit que ça m'emmerdait.

— Pourtant tu as l'air agacé.

— C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? je demande en mettant l'eye-liner.

— Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne sais pas si tu es en colère contre moi ou si tu as toujours un fond de sympathie à mon égard.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, feignant de me concentrer sur mon maquillage. Je rebouche l'eye-liner et ouvre le tube de rouge à lèvres. J'en applique une fine couche et me pince les lèvres pour l'étaler. Puis je me retourne vers Clarke, toujours le tube ouvert dans une main, le capuchon dans l'autre.

— Je t'aime toujours si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

L'eau de la douche s'arrête. Clarke semble déstabilisée par mon aveux. Je rebouche le rouge et Raven sort enroulée dans sa serviette.

— Moi aussi Lexa, mais tu ne me crois pas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que la blonde fonce dans la cabine de douche. Raven me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

— Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

— Comment veux-tu que ça se passe bien…

J'attends que l'eau coule avant de continuer :

— Je l'aime, elle dit m'aimer mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me sens trahie, humiliée et elle ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'excuser.

Raven attrape son ensemble jaune et l'enfile sous mon regard flou.

— Déjà vous avez réussi à vous avouer à nouveau que vous vous aimiez, je trouve ça plutôt positif.

Je ne comprends pas la suite de sa pensée car elle enfile la robe pull par le haut. Je lui fais répéter :

— Je disais que vous êtes têtues. Tu ne veux pas admettre ses sentiments, elle ne veut pas présenter d'excuses. Pourtant il va falloir qu'une de vous deux fasse le premier pas, sinon vous n'irez nul part.

— J'avais oublié que les relations humaines étaient si compliquées…

Je me lève en attrapant mon peignoir que j'enfile sans grande utilité.

— Je vais sur le décors, je dis à Raven en la laissant seule dans la loge avec Clarke qui aura bientôt fini de se laver.

Peu m'importe ce qu'elles pourraient se dire, je préfère les retrouver dans le studio avec toute l'équipe technique. Je grimpe au deuxième étage pour regagner la chambre au lit king-size. Je retrouve Roan autour de sa caméra qui me lance un regard complice lorsque j'entre. Son sourire me fait plaisir. J'envoie un salut général et chacun, soit fait une légère pause pour ma saluer, soit me répond un bonjour toujours la tête dans son travail. Alie se dirige vers moi pour une accolade plus amicale.

— Tu vas bien Lexa ?

— Oui… Raven et Clarke sont toujours en train de se préparer, elles ne vont pas tarder.

— Bien sûr. Tu as pu parler avec Clarke depuis…

Elle baisse le ton en me posant cette question.

— Pas vraiment. On a bien échangé quelques mots à l'instant mais rien de très concluant. On verra bien ce qui se passe pendant le tournage. Tu as bien vu que jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours réussi à déterminer la course de nos vies. Enfin, je n'oublie pas qu'on doit se retrouver Raven, toi et moi, après.

Alie n'a pas le temps de me répondre car Nathan s'approche de moi.

— Lexa, puisque tu es là, on pourrait faire quelques photos de toi avec Sinclair ?

— Oui pas de problème !

J'entre en mode boulot, pose mon peignoir au porte manteau et suis Sinclair vers le lit. Il fait quelques clichés de moi habillée, je baisse un peu mon pull pour dénuder une épaule, mais rien de plus. Pas de nudité tant que les autres ne sont pas là.

Clarke et Raven finissent par arriver lorsque l'heure du prêt-à-tourner approche. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, que j'ai sans m'en rendre vraiment compte rendue assez morose, Alie va les accueillir chaleureusement. Elle propose de prendre leurs peignoirs de satin pour aller les accrocher elle-même au perroquet. Nathan semble presque étonné de voir sa supérieure si dévouée. S'il pouvait savoir à quel point elle a été dévouée à une époque avec moi… Je secoue mentalement mes pensées pour les effacer et essayer d'entrer dans le moment. Je vais retrouver les lèvres de Clarke. Je ne sais si cette pensée me rassure ou me terrifie. Mon désir et toujours embrumé par ma déception. Déception accentuée par son refus de ne pas vouloir s'excuser. Raven me sourit en coin avec douceur. Ma tâche rose dans cette ambiance grisâtre.

— Bien, commence Alie en joignant les mains, comme vous l'avez constaté, je ne vous ai pas envoyé de scénario pour aujourd'hui. Je compte sur une part d'improvisation. Mais je vais me servir de la séance photo pour vous donner tout de même quelques indications. Je me doute bien qu'en trio c'est plus aisé de savoir où vous allez. Déjà pour vous donner les grandes lignes, Raven, tu seras le jouet de Lexa et Clarke. Mais vous vous en doutiez sûrement.

Effectivement. A cette annonce mon amie affiche un regard satisfait. Si elle fait office de « jouet » c'est qu'elle n'aura pas grand-chose à faire, juste feindre un désir ou un orgasme.

— Je n'ai pas prévu d'accessoires, pour le premier trio d'Aphrodite et Vénus je veux rester assez simple.

Alie se tourne vers le reste de l'équipe et pour la première fois elle leur demande de sortir. Tout le monde, sauf Nathan et Sinclair qui étaient visiblement au courant, semble troublé. Je les regarde sortir moi aussi étonnée. Seuls restes dans la pièce Alie, Clarke, Raven, Sinclair et moi.

— On sera plus à l'aise. Je sais que les trios sont compliqués. Je n'en ai moi-même jamais dirigé un, vous savez que c'est Anya qui s'y colle en général. Sinclair, déjà si tu pouvais me prendre quelques photos solo de Raven et Clarke comme tu l'as fait pour Lexa.

Il s'exécute en commençant par la brune. L'instant est court et ne retarde pas de beaucoup le moment fatidique.

— Bien. On va continuer par une photo de groupe. J'en ferais la bannière publique.

Sous les indications d'Alie nous nous positionnons toutes les trois côtes à côtes. Raven au milieu. Toujours pas de contact avec Clarke.

J'aurais néanmoins préféré commencer par le tournage. La séance de photos me semble à présent insurmontable. Les premiers clichés sont sans contacts et sans nu donc c'est facile. Mais arrive fatalement le moment où Clarke et moi devons nous prendre dans nos bras. Le postulat d'Alie est le suivant : Aphrodite et Vénus s'enlacent tendrement lorsque Raven fait son entrée. Tout le monde semble surpris sauf moi. Il s'avère que j'offre Raven à Clarke. Je me dirige vers la brune pour la présenter à la blonde. La suite dérape, bien évidemment.

Je me place donc en face de Clarke, je laisse Sinclair préparer son appareil et je me racle la gorge. Je regarde la blonde dans les yeux. Son regard est fuyant. Je sens que c'est le moment alors je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes bras. Automatiquement, et car elle a toujours bien su faire ce travail, Clarke se réfugie dans mon épaule. Je sens son nez froid à travers les mailles du pull. Je l'entoure de mes bras et caresse ses cheveux. J'entends quelques clics d'appareil photo et je me décolle. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. J'avais déjà dû coucher avec Costia après des disputes, tout ceci n'est guère différent. Nous passons ensuite à l'arrivée de Raven. Les émotions sont passées à la trappe et Raven se retrouve vite entre Clarke et moi, face à elle, dos à moi. Nous nous enlaçons à trois. J'embrasse la clavicule de mon amie pendant que mon amante — est-ce vraiment encore mon amante ? Disons que dans ce scénario Clarke l'est — passe ses mains sur mes hanches. Plusieurs type de baisers sont donnés à l'invitée. Alie semble vouloir multiplier les photos, Sinclair n'ose pas s'imposer comme maître du temps. Je sens déjà que Nathan l'assistant commence à fulminer derrière la porte.

— Maintenant j'aimerais que vous vous embrassiez toutes les trois.

La demande est cocasse, mais pour l'avoir déjà tentée je sais qu'elle est réalisable. Au moins un premier baiser avec l'intervention de Raven me semblera sans doute moins difficile. Nous rions un peu nerveusement et nous plaçons face à face, toujours debout, nos têtes formant un triangle. Tant bien que mal nous approchons nos bouches qui entrent à moitié en contact. Alie nous demande de garder la pose pendant que Sinclair papillonne autour de nous. C'en est presque gênant. Je sens le souffle de Clarke être déjà saccadé. Elle stress ?

Nous rejoignions enfin le lit. D'abord torses nus, nous nous montons les unes sur les autres. Alie décide de zapper les moments de transitions qu'elle sait que nous trouverons seules. Elle veut juste nous faire prendre les positions clefs pour que nous puissions les reproduire par la suite. Raven est allongée sur le matelas, nous deux au dessus. Moi sur sa bouche, Clarke sur son ventre. Puis nous passons en sous-vêtements. J'échange de place avec Clarke.

— Si vous pouviez vous mettre nu à présent.

Ce n'est pas tant la vision du corps de la blonde qui me gêne, mais le fait qu'Alie vient d'ordonner à Raven et Clarke de s'allonger côte à côte et à moi-même de me positionner sur le dessus.

— Une fois nues, Aphrodite tu prends la main. Puis Vénus te rejoindra. Raven tu aventureras quelques mains mais globalement tu te laisses faire.

— Une journée de travail comme je les aime, répond Raven pour nous détendre.

Je la regarde en souriant légèrement. Puis je regarde Clarke. Je n'arrive pas à déceler ses émotions, si ce n'est un possible stress. Je dois maintenant l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se soudent avec une facilité qui m'effraie. Elles sont déjà habituées à cette mécanique. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous ne l'avons jamais été, nous sommes deux actrices de films pornographiques.

J'embrasse ensuite Raven, je laisse Sinclair prendre quelques photos. Clarke finit par me rejoindre pour que nous nous occupions de Raven. Pas de pénétration pour les photos, juste des mains et langues à certains endroits. Maintenant que j'ai imposé la vérité à mon être, il m'est nullement difficile de retrouver le bout de la langue de Clarke contre le sexe encore asséché de Raven.

— Ça ira pour les photos, annonce Alie, vous pouvez remettre vos tenues.

Le corps de Raven glisse pour laisser Clarke et moi toutes proches. Le temps semble s'arrêter quelques secondes pendant lesquelles nous nous regardons, les joues à quelques centimètres du matelas, les fesses en l'air. Je crois que ses yeux s'humidifient, mais je n'ai pas le temps de confirmer mes doutes car elle se relève pour aller s'habiller. Je m'exécute également.

Alie fait revenir toute l'équipe et le tournage peut enfin commencer.

* * *

 _ **Désolée de retarder encore le moment fatidique, mais il faut bien faire durer le suspense ! Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre suivant sera sûrement principalement du lemon et du point de vue de Clarke ! On va enfin savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout ce que Lexa lui a balancé à la figure.**_

 _ **Par contre, il n'y aura pas de chapitre jeudi prochain. Principalement parce qu'il n'est pas écrit haha, et parce que pour les fêtes de Noël j'ai décidé de faire une coupure avec Internet, les réseaux sociaux, etc. pendant une semaine. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années et on se retrouve début 2020 pour le chapitre suivant des Filles de Sappho !**_


	41. Rires

_**Hello ! On se retrouve un peu plus tôt que prévu pour le chapitre 40 (déjà!) du point de vue de Clarke. Attention, à ne pas lire en public haha !**_

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke :**

Ça y est, toute l'équipe revient sur le plateau. J'ai le cœur qui bat. La séance photo a été tellement étrange… Et la loge… Je n'ai pas compris l'intérêt qu'a eu Lexa de me dire qu'elle m'aime toujours si c'est pour me traiter de la sorte par la suite. Avec tant de froideur. J'aimerais m'excuser, lui dire que j'avais voulu lui révéler la vérité mais que plus elle me confiait des choses sur elle, plus je tombais sous son charme, moins je pouvais la lui dire. J'aurais dû porter mes couilles *porter tes ovaires, Clarke, tes ovaires, t'es féministe oui ou merde ?!* et lui dire dès le début. A partir de la première seconde où j'avais repoussé la révélation, il avait déjà été trop tard. Lexa m'avait accordé sa confiance et lui avouer que je m'étais faite engager pour coucher avec elle et réaliser mon fantasme l'aurait détruite. A force de regarder des séries je sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut jamais au grand jamais garder un secret car il finit toujours par ressortir au pire des moments. Mais j'y avais cru et aujourd'hui j'en paie le prix.

Roan et Monty se mettent derrière leur caméra, Jasper déplie sa perche son, Maya réajuste un projecteur, Alie s'assoit derrière le retour vidéo, Sinclair est juste à côté, il est resté sur ordre d'Alie, pour prendre des photos vers la fin du tournage lui a-t-elle dit. Raven se met derrière Roan pour ne pas être visible au début. Lexa et moi nous mettons en face du lit. J'attends avec impatience que tout cela commence. Je sais, j'espère, qu'une fois l'action lancée tout changera.

Nathan se place devant les caméras et attend les signaux pour claper. Il se retire en se raclant la gorge et va rejoindre Alie à côté de laquelle il s'assoie.

— Action, quand vous voulez les filles.

Un silence inouï se fait. Je n'entends même plus les gens respirer. Il n'y a plus que le regard dur de Lexa dans le mien. Elle attend un temps qui me semble infiniment long et s'approche enfin de moi. Comme précédemment, elle me prend dans ses bras. Son étreinte est vide de toute chaleur, et pourtant je sens sa poitrine soulever les mailles de son pull. Sa bouche, par une totale improvisation dont elle est maîtresse, vient embrasser mon cou et le lobe de mon oreille.

— Si tu ne t'excuses pas, je n'y arriverais pas…

Sa voix chuchotée dans le creux de mon oreille me glace les sangs, le bout de mes pieds brûlent et mes poumons se bloquent. *Tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ?* Elle se détache et me regarde bien en face. Comme je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir, je me jette sur sa bouche. Le contact est étrange et encore peu emprunt de douceur, mais Lexa se prend au jeu. Je fais durer l'échange pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Je quitte ses lèvres et rejoins à mon tour son oreille :

— Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, un couinement semblable à un de ses gémissements s'échappe d'entre ses dents. Encore une fois nous nous détachons pour nous regarder. Ses yeux, comme les miens un peu plus tôt, s'humidifient. Du coin de l'œil je vois Raven. Nous ne sommes pas seules, il faut que nous retrouvions la pose qui permet à notre invitée de venir nous interrompre. Je reviens vers elle pour la serrer contre moi. Je la presse contre mon buste pour tenter de lui transmettre mes sentiments. Raven se fait entendre et lance un « désolée » peu audible qui nous indique de nous détacher. Comme prévu je joue l'étonnement en passant mon regard de l'une à l'autre. J'aperçois Roan avoir un sourire en coin. Lexa secoue la tête malicieuse et s'approche de Raven. Elle pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de la brune et l'amène vers moi comme pour me l'offrir. Tout se fait en silence. Apparemment moins il y a de dialogues plus cela plaît à Alie.

Lexa place Raven entre nous deux. La pauvre paraît d'abord surprise puis son visage arbore un air malin. Je suis face à Raven qui plonge ses yeux dans mon âme. *Est-elle au courant du poster que j'ai de Lexa ?*. Je passe mes mains sur les flancs de Raven pendant que Lexa lui suce la peau au niveau de la clavicule. Mes mains glissent pour se retrouver sur les hanches de Lexa. Je les agrippe et l'approche de Raven. Je fais pression et nous nous retrouvons collées ensemble. C'est la première fois que j'ai deux femmes avec moi. La sensation est grisante. Petit à petit mon différent avec Lexa s'évapore. Après un instant passé à gâter Raven de caresses et de baisers, Lexa se détache pour venir entre nous deux. C'est le moment du fameux baiser à trois. Sous les photos de Sinclair nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose, obligées de garder la pause. Maintenant est l'instant réel. Je n'ai aucun idée de comment m'y prendre. Mon désir pour Lexa étant bien plus fort que celui pour Raven, je dois essayer de convaincre mon cerveau que j'éprouve un désir égale et brûlant pour mes deux partenaires. L'actrice entre en action. C'est Aphrodite, évidemment, qui est l'instigatrice du baiser. Elle pose sa main gauche sur ma joue, sa main droite sur celle de Raven, je vois Roan s'approcher de nous pour trouver le meilleur angle. Lexa embrasse le coin de ma bouche, le coin de l'autre bouche présente. Raven et moi nous prêtons au jeu et nos six lèvres entrent en contact avec une humidité déjà présente. La manœuvre n'est pas si facile. Il est bien plus aisé de sortir nos langues pour aller chatouiller celle des autres. Je passe un bras derrière le dos de chacune. J'essaie de me glisser sous le pull de Lexa et de tâter les formes de Raven à travers sa robe moulante. Elles m'imitent et commencent à avoir des mains baladeuses.

La chaleur monte assez vite et mon esprit est enfin trompé. J'ai envie de les déshabiller. Puisque qu'après ce sera à Aphrodite de prendre le dessus, je décide de m'amuser tant que j'en ai encore le pouvoir. Je lâche le baiser en triangle pour remettre Raven entre nous deux. Cette fois elle est dos à moi. J'embrasse son cou et je descends sur son épaule en faisant glisser en même temps une manche de sa robe. Lexa suit mon initiative et embrasse l'épaule dénudée. Un moment de complicité commence à se créer. Étape par étape, en couvrant son corps de baiser, nous déshabillons notre invitée qui se laisse faire en gémissant. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements, Raven recule pour se coller à moi et me forcer à l'enlacer. Je caresse son ventre nu quand elle agrippe le bas du pull de Lexa pour le lui retirer. Une fois torse nu, Lexa se mord la lèvre en me regardant dans les yeux. Son geste fait renaître la pieuvre de mes entrailles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre moment d'amour que nous avions partagé chez moi…

Raven fait volte face pour m'extirper de mes pensées et me retire ma veste. Nous sommes presque à égalité alors, à deux, nous poussons l'intruse sur le lit. Elle rebondit en riant.

Tout en douceur, Alie demande de couper les caméras pour que Roan et Monty se positionnent mieux. Le temps pour nous de nous détendre un peu. Raven se positionne mieux sur le lit. Je n'ai pas le loisir de trop bouger pour éviter de modifier l'aspect de la scène. Je n'ose pas regarder Lexa à mes côtés. Pourtant je sens la chaleur qui émane de son épaule collée contre la mienne. Alie relance l'action me tirant de cette réalité trop compliquée.

A l'unisson nous descendons embrasser le cou de Raven. Pour coller à une pose que Sinclair a capturée, je descends le long du corps de la brune pour embrasser ses abdominaux et son nombril. Cet instant me rappelle mon premier tournage. Raven avait été ma première. Ce jour-là elle m'avait si bien mise à l'aise que j'avais perdu toute notion de stress au moment où elle avait pénétré sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sens Lexa se positionner pour échanger un baiser avec Raven et je m'imagine qu'elle lui transmet ce même antidote d'apaisement. Il ne tarde pas à faire effet car bientôt le corps de Lexa se cambre. Elle a beaucoup de mal à se retenir lorsque le désir la surprend. Tout en embrassant le ventre de notre invitée je passe une main sur les fesses de ma partenaire. Elle répond à ce contact comme à un appel. Aussitôt elle lâche la bouche de Raven pour se retourner et me regarder. Un petit moment de flottement. Je remonte pour venir embrasser Lexa avec passion. L'autre brune disparaît de mon esprit. Je suis concentrée sur le baiser, j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis de retour dans ma chambre, dans ses bras, avant que tout ne vole en éclat.

C'est sans compter sur Raven qui me ramène à la réalité en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos — en miroir elle le fait sûrement à Lexa. Nous décidons dans un accord muet de la déshabiller entièrement. Je me charge de mettre à nu la poitrine, Aphrodite de libérer le sexe. Nous restons un long moment en sous-vêtements à caresser, croquer et suçoter notre cadeau qui gémit et se tortille dans tous les sens. Lorsque je tente de glisser une main entre ses cuisses, je suis surprise par l'humidité qui y règne. Pourtant elle se cambre beaucoup moins que Lexa. Mais le feu dans ses yeux est très révélateur. Raven ne tient déjà plus. Je me mords la lèvre en sachant que je vais profiter de la situation. Pour la laisser respirer un peu je me jette sur Lexa en lui agrippant les épaules. Nos poitrines enserrées se cognent ne demandant qu'à être libérées. Je réponds à leur appel en dégrafant le soutient-gorge de ma partenaire. A aucun moment je ne lâche sa langue qui s'acharne sur la mienne. Je l'aspire, je joue avec elle. Lexa retire aussi mon soutient-gorge et n'attend plus une seconde de plus pour pincer un de mes tétons. Au même moment Raven glisse un doigt sous le pli entre une fesse et ma cuisse. Intriguées — puisque forcément elle fait subir la même chose à ma moitié — nous nous lâchons à contre cœur pour regarder l'intruse qui se mord la lèvre en tirant sur ma jupe et le short de Lexa. La jupe quitte vite mes cuisses. Pour le short il faut nous mettre à trois. Raven et moi jugeons bon de nous unir pour descendre la culotte restante. Puis les deux se jettent ensuite sur moi pour me mettre à nu.

Dans un mouvement de force, Lexa plaque Raven sur le matelas à côté de moi. C'est enfin l'heure de gloire d'Aphrodite. Elle fait de ces deux corps à sa merci son amusement. Un coup de lange sur mon cou, un baiser sur le sein de Raven, ainsi de suite elle passe d'un vaisseau à l'autre en y prenant visiblement un grand plaisir. Je cherche et trouve les doigts de Raven pour les serrer. J'ai besoin de sa présence rassurante pour ne pas me perdre. Nous échangeons un baiser lorsque Lexa va se réfugier sur nos ventres. Baiser interrompu bientôt par la langue de Lexa qui s'immisce entre nous. Mais pas le temps de rouspéter car chaque main d'Aphrodite vient se plaquer sur un sexe. Un hoquet commun émane de Raven et de moi. Le baiser en triangle reprend sous nos corps qui bougent. Je tente d'attraper un sein de Lexa mais la tâche s'avère difficile. Néanmoins efficace puisque je lui tire un gémissement sourd. Elle me croque la lèvre supérieure dans une petite douleur agréable.

Bien trop vite mon corps commence à trembler. *Non, pas déjà...* Raven sent probablement mon orgasme arriver car elle joint sa main aux doigts de Lexa. Je ne sais comment elles se coordonnent, mais je peux mesurer leur expérience. Lexa me pénètre de son majeur et son annulaire tandis que Raven titille mon clitoris par un fortement de ses doigts en éventail. Je ne sais même plus à laquelle m'accrocher. Le dos de Lexa, la cuisse de Raven. Leurs langues toujours contre mon visage. Je souffle de plus en plus fort, demandant de l'air qui ne semble plus vouloir venir revigorer mon corps s'engourdissant et tombant dans la folie. La jouissance m'attrape par les pieds et se transporte dans mes joues. Je ne sais si j'ai le droit de partir maintenant mais tant pis. C'en est trop. Il gronde dans mon estomac et atteint enfin mon sexe qui se gonfle et surchauffe. Mon gémissement sonore vient mouiller la bouche de Lexa et la joue de Raven. Elles s'acharnent pour le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Je le tiens comme je peux mais l'orgasme finit par s'en aller, s'échappant par mes cuisses et mes bras, laissant un picotement aux extrémités.

Pour me faire reprendre mes esprits, mes deux déesses me croquent les lobes d'oreilles et caressent encore un peu mon sexe puis mon ventre. Au loin je distingue Alie rivée à son écran. Alors je décide de réunir mes esprits pour revenir de plus belle. Maintenant il est temps de nous occuper du cadeau. Je me redresse vivement en faisant valser les bras de Raven et je pousse Lexa pour qu'elle me fasse de la place. Aphrodite et Vénus, nous nous retrouvons à surplomber la gagnante du sondage. Raven ne tient plus. Ses joues sont cramoisies, ses yeux noirs de jais tant ses pupilles sont dilatées. Elle se mord tantôt la lèvre, tantôt l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle nous appelle du regard. Lexa me regarde en faisant un clin d'œil. Elle n'est plus Lexa. Elle est Aphrodite. Je suis Vénus. De conserve, nous descendons embrasser Raven. D'abord sur les joues, puis nous reprenons la valse des langues. Je décide de reproduire en miroir tout ce qu'Aphrodite compte entreprendre.

Au début, elle vient chercher un sein du bout des doigts, je vais chercher l'autre. Ses dents remplacent ses doigts, je l'imite. Cette dualité siamoise semble plaire à Raven dont le corps se laisse enfin aller à la cambrure. Ensuite, Aphrodite aventure une main sur le ventre, je viens chercher ses doigts sur la peau de Raven. Ils se rencontrent avec passion, eux ne sont pas fâchés, ils se manquent et profitent du terrain de peau inconnue pour se retrouver. Mais ils se séparent pour aller caresser les côtes puis l'intérieur de la cuisse. La bouche d'Aphrodite quitte son sein pour suivre le chemin de nos mains. Mes lèvres obéissent. Un baiser est échangé au niveau du nombril. Des doigts passent dans nos chevelures et semblent nous pousser vers notre cible. Un baiser d'Aphrodite sur le sexe rougit, puis un baiser de Vénus. L'alternance se transforme bien vite en duo. Nos langues se croisent contre le clitoris. Elles sont plus en colère. Elles ont aimé se retrouver un peu plus tôt mais maintenant qu'elles sont devant témoin elles veulent se disputer. Mettant entre elles le petit bout de chaire sensible qui se repaît de nos assauts. Les plats se font sentir sur les grandes lèvres, les bouts sont plus prudents et précis. Les papilles se rencontrent et se détachent, gluantes et fiévreuses.

Le corps qui bouge nous donne du fil à retordre, en quelque sorte il apaise la dispute. Il nous faut nous calmer pour mener à bien la mission. La douceur, toujours un peu emprunte de violence, se met en place pour aller chercher l'orgasme de Raven. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Et je pense qu'elle ne simule pas. Ses doigts dans nos cheveux se font plus cruels, ils s'agrippent. D'un coup ils lâchent pour rejoindre le draps. Les halètements se changent en gémissements. Pareils à ceux que je lui ai déjà entendu chanter dans des vidéos. Je suis fière et orgueilleuse de ne pas la forcer à simuler. Alie a eu raison, Aphrodite et Vénus sont le Graal.

Ma langue veut s'excuser contre celle de Lexa mais elle ne me laisse pas faire et fuit pour retrouver celle de Raven. Je les rejoints doucement, timide. En retrouvant le trio je me demande s'il nous reste de quoi faire jouir Lexa. La question ne se pose même pas. Elle prend les choses en main en plaçant la cuisse de Raven entre les siennes. Son sexe glisse sur la peau tendue. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce que je peux faire car Aphrodite agrippe mes épaules pour m'amener à elle. Elle m'embrasse avec une passion dévorante qui me brûle l'entre-jambe pourtant calmé. En un rien de temps Aphrodite jouit. Mais je crois qu'elle simule. Soit elle a perdu son étincelle car nous l'avons délaissée trop longtemps, soit elle veut en finir au plus vite pour s'éloigner de moi. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que ma présence lui devient insupportable.

Elle quitte la cuisse de Raven en soufflant et s'allonge à sa gauche. Je m'allonge à la droite de notre invitée. Ma main vient chercher celle de Raven, je sais que Raven va prendre celle de Lexa. Alie prend son souffle pour parler mais Aphrodite agit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se redresse et me regarde :

— Clarke…

Mon corps réagit de lui même et se redresse à son tour. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'approche d'elle. Le baiser n'est plus rempli de désir, il est seulement doux et calme. Un des meilleurs. Après un temps trop court, nous nous lâchons. Raven se redresse, embrasse nos épaules et se met à sourire. Sans comprendre ce qui le déclenche, nous nous mettons à rire à l'unisson. Je sens que c'est un rire de gêne qui s'empare de moi. Cette gêne évacue la douleur de mes pensées et ce rire camoufle la gêne. Celui de Raven sonne comme une joie intense. Et celui de Lexa… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le lire. Bientôt c'est une foule de rires qui se joint aux nôtres. Nous nous retournons pour constater que toute l'équipe partage ce moment avec nous. Rire salvateur, réconciliateur, rire humain.

— Coupez, réussit à prononcer Alie entre deux fou-rires.

L'instant de joie se prolonge pendant quelques minutes. Personne ne semble vouloir sortir de cette bulle dorée qui nous éloigne de ce monde presque hideux de la pornographie. Je me laisse envahir par le rire, il m'enveloppe, me réchauffe et me fait croire un instant au bonheur. Hélas, il commence déjà à se calmer. Les épaules baissent l'intensité de leur agitation, les mâchoires retrouvent leur crispation initiale, les larmes aux coins des yeux sont essuyées. La réalité de ma nudité devant ce public me revient en pleine tête comme un coup de fouet. Je me redresse d'un coup me rendant compte que mon corps est toujours en contact avec celui de Lexa. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me semble soudain insupportable. Non pas que je veuille m'éloigner d'elle, mais plutôt parce que j'ai peur qu'elle pense à me fuir pour toujours. Et je me sens salie par son regard inquisiteur. Elle a raison, j'ai merdé. Je l'ai trahie, je l'ai blessée. *Il faut que je m'excuse, hein ?* J'ai cru qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'entendre, en réalité c'est mon égo qui a du mal à admettre ses torts. Je désire Lexa depuis bien des années, oui et alors ? Est-ce un crime ? Non. Mais au vu du vécu de Lexa, je n'aurais jamais dû lui cacher quelque chose, et ce peu importe le sujet. Si j'avais eu un père homophobe il aurait fallu que je le mentionne de la même manière, auquel cas elle aurait très bien pu également mal le prendre. Ce n'est pas tant que j'ai un poster dans ma chambre qui lui a fait du mal, c'est le mensonge, la dissimulation. Je le comprends à présent. Je me redresse, donc, en vitesse et sors du lit pour aller attraper mon peignoir que j'enfile avec tout autant de rapidité. Seulement après, je pense à décrocher les deux autres pour les donner à mes partenaires. Mais Nathan, qui en a l'habitude, me devance et va recouvrir les épaules d'abord de Lexa puis de Raven, qui visiblement elle aussi a l'habitude de passer après Aphrodite. Sinclair n'est plus derrière Alie, je ne l'avais pas vu bouger. Il regarde ses derniers clichés sur le retour de son appareil photo. Un léger sourire au coin de sa bouche montre qu'il est satisfait de son travail. Le même sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Alie qui regarde, en vue réelle maintenant, Lexa et Raven se faire chouchouter par Nathan. On sens que l'euphorie n'est pas loin. Les deux actrices ont toujours leur sourire de fou-rire et Nathan a les joues rougies. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Alie est ma sauveuse. Elle se lève et s'avance vers le lit en me faisant signe de les rejoindre. Comme pour nous mettre au dessus d'elle, la réalisatrice s'accroupit et nous regarde par en dessous.

— Encore une fois vous m'avez livré une performance à couper le souffle. Merci Raven pour ton investissement.

— Oh, Alie, tu sais bien que les trios…

— Ahaha, ironise Lexa, c'est vrai que Raven est une des rares filles à apprécier les tournages en trio !

— J'oubliais que c'est un thème peu apprécié…

Alie baisse la tête presque honteuse. Comment la créatrice de cet empire pornographique peut-elle douter à un moment pareil ? Mettre en image des personnes qui s'envoient en l'air est évidemment un procédé très délicat, mais depuis le temps… Ses failles ressortent au moment où son actrice de toujours la taquine. Pour la rassurer Lexa pose une main sur son épaule.

— Ne t'excuses jamais pour tes réussites Alie.

La brune en queue de cheval reprend du poil de la bête et exécute une accolade amicale dans le bras de son égérie.

— Vous venez dans mon bureau après être passées par la loge ? demande la patronne sans que je ne comprenne les enjeux.

Mes deux partenaires hochent la tête. Alie se tourne vers moi comme pour m'expliquer la situation :

— Je ne te retiens pas Clarke mais j'aurais sûrement besoin de te voir plus tard, elle dit finalement sans que je n'en apprenne plus. Vous pouvez y aller.

Lexa et Raven saluent l'assemblée avec une habitude qui m'effraie. Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de me lancer ? Moi aussi dans un an j'aurais cette habilité à dire au revoir à de parfaits inconnus — qui alors ne seront plus des inconnus — venant d'assister à mes ébats simulés ? Je rêve d'être artiste, je rêve de peinture, pas de sexe et de jouissance rémunérés. Je… Mon ami avait raison. Jamais je n'aurais dû franchir ce pas.

Et pourtant en prenant la suite de Raven et Lexa, la silhouette élancée de cette dernière me ré-afirme que je ne suis peut-être pas au si mauvais endroit en définitif. Lexa n'est à mes yeux plus l'Aphrodite que je connais depuis six ans. Elle s'est séparée de l'actrice au moment même où j'ai échangé mes premières paroles avec elle. A l'instant où sa bouche s'est mue pour former des mots qui m'étaient adressée, Lexa a quitté le piédestal sur lequel je l'avais placée pour rejoindre le commun des mortels. Et je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de cette mortelle commune. Sauf que ce genre de pensées il faut que je les partage avec Lexa et pas seulement avec moi-même.

— Lexa !

Je la hèle sans m'en rendre compte. Ma voix se répercute contre les murs et atteint les quatre oreilles devant moi avec une vitesse bien trop grande. Les deux brunes se retournent pour me dévisager. Raven a un mouvement vers l'avant, geste presque de protection envers Lexa.

— Je peux te parler ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui… Comme tu as entendu, on doit retrouver Alie. Je ne dis pas ça pour repousser le moment Clarke, c'est moi qui veux des excuses. Mais cette réunion concerne Jaha. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment.

Je me sens bête. J'avais pensé que ma qualité de détentrice d'excuses me permettait de la convoquer quand bon me semblait. Il n'en est rien. Je reste à sa merci car c'est moi qui suis en faute.

— Je peux attendre que vous ayez fini.

— Je ne sais pas Clarke… Nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça va durer. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. Prends le temps de réfléchir.

— Tu es dure avec moi…

— Il le faut, intervient Raven en s'approchant de moi. Tu sais à quel point tu lui as fait du mal. Dès le début je ne t'ai pas senti très net Clarke, mais j'ai laissé à Lexa le bénéfice du doute. Je peux t'en parler car je ne serais pas amené à tourner avec toi avant longtemps maintenant. Je ne crains rien. Mais je te préviens, si tu la mets dans un état encore pire que celui dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement, tu auras affaire à moi.

Pendant sa leçon, Raven s'est dangereusement approchée de moi, jusqu'à arriver toute proche de mon visage. Son regard menaçant me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de tout abandonner. Mais le regard triste de Lexa à l'arrière plan me retient.

— Je veux lui parler pour m'excuser. Pour essayer de recoller les morceaux écrabouillés. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal… Crois-moi Raven, j'en ai terminé avec les bêtises.

Lexa s'approche de nous et demande à Raven de s'éloigner.

— Demain on peut se voir.

— Je sors de la fac à 16h.

— Bien, je viendrais te chercher.

— Tu-tu veux venir me chercher à la fac ?!

— Pourquoi pas ? Au moins cette fois ce sera un vrai terrain neutre.

Elle n'a pas tort. J'accepte l'offre et nous prenons rendez-vous. Je lui enverrais un SMS avec l'adresse exacte. Je les laisse passer devant puisqu'elles ont besoin d'utiliser la douche en priorité pour ne pas trop repousser leur réunion avec Alie. Comme je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver soit seule avec Raven, soit seule avec Lexa, je décide de déambuler dans les couloirs. Sauf que j'en oublie que je suis nue sous un peignoir presque transparent. Je le ferme du mieux que je peux mais la tromperie est moindre. On ne distingue pas les détails mais la vision de mes formes est suffisante. Enfin, je suis une actrice dans des studios de pornographie, je ne fais nullement tâche dans le décors. Je décide de rester au deuxième étage.

J'explore l'étage que je ne connais pas réellement. Contrairement à Raven et Lexa qui doivent en connaître tous les secrets. Je passe devant une porte sur laquelle une pancarte indique « salle de repos ». Intriguée, je pénètre dans la pièce. Un petit frigo est présent, ainsi qu'un lavabo. Sur la table un paquet de gâteaux secs dont des miettes s'échappent formant une ligne jusqu'à un mug vide. Je m'approche et pose la main sur la tasse, elle est encore chaude. Au même moment la porte s'ouvre sur Jaha.

— Oh Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son tutoiement me gêne. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'à deux reprises et je sais l'homme qu'il est réellement. Il ne peut me tromper.

— La loge n'est pas assez grande, j'attends mon tour pour la douche.

— Ah, ce sera mieux avec les nouveaux locaux, chacune sa loge.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en venant vers la table. Je recule par un instinct de survie. Il attrape le mug sans prêter attention à ma réaction.

— Tu m'aides à ranger mon bordel ou tu veux manger un truc ?

— Euh, non, non, merci, j'allais partir… Lexa et Raven doivent avoir fini.

— C'est vrai que c'était le premier trio d'Aphrodite et Vénus aujourd'hui. Alors, c'était comment ?

— Votre question est totalement déplacée, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

Une colère monte en moi. Un sourire narquois sur le visage il s'approche de moi, toujours son mug à la main. Je recule jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre m'arrête.

— Je me disais bien, dit Jaha semblant lucide, je te fais peur. Pourtant il n'y a aucune raison. C'est forcément que Lexa t'a parlé.

Il colle la tasse chaude contre ma joue. La chaleur me brûle, plus par peur qu'autre chose, car en soit les parois en céramique ne sont pas une fournaise.

— Parlé de quoi ?

— Allons, ne fait pas l'innocente.

Il passe sa main libre vers l'ouverture de mon peignoir. Ma gorge se serre.

— Tu sais que je peux trouver des choses compromettantes sur toi pour te faire chanter également, Clarke.

En prononçant mon prénom il glisse sa main sous le satin. Ses doigts boudinés touchent ma peau nue qui frisonne de dégoût. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Mon bras gauche se redresse brusquement pour aller taper dans le mug qui s'éclate au sol. Sous l'étonnement j'arrive à m'échapper de son emprise et je me rue vers la porte. Mais il doit se sentir pris au piège car il se met à courir à une vitesse impressionnante. Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que Jaha est de nouveau sur moi, ma plaquant contre le mur. Je refuse de le regarder, mes yeux se collent à la poignée qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de ma main.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça.

— Tu joues avec la mauvaise personne Jaha.

— Ah ça y est, elle me tutoie !

Je vais pour crier mais il écrase sa main contre ma bouche. J'essaie de le mordre, la pression qu'il exerce m'en empêche. Jaha colle son nez au mien.

— Tu as de la chance d'être une préférée d'Alie, je ne peux pas t'abîmer. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, le jour où tu quittes la boite, je te retrouverai et là…

Il retire sa main. Sa confiance en lui est totale. Et il a raison. Je suis tellement effrayée par sa menace que je ne peux pas crier. *Jaha vient de me condamner à travailler chez LFS pour le restant de mes jours ? Non… Alie va faire quelque chose, hein ? Et puis j'ai promis à Lexa de l'aider… et…*

— Pleure petit agneau, je te tiens quoiqu'il arrive.

Ses doigts retrouvent l'ouverture de mon peignoir. Je comprends qu'il porte son autre main à sa braguette. *Non, il ne peut pas me violer, pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, non, non, non...* Je ferme les yeux et force, espérant que ma prière soit entendue. Il dénude ma cuisse et colle la sienne contre. Des larmes arrivent à percer la barrière de mes paupières. Je suis paralysée. Son sexe butte contre ma peau. La porte s'ouvre.

La porte s'ouvre et je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive. Une énorme main empoigne l'épaule de Jaha qui se fait jeter au sol. L'adrénaline me fait m'écrouler. La masse venue me sauver se rue sur l'homme à terre et commence à le frapper. Ne voulant pas assister à un passage à tabac, ma voix retrouve de sa superbe :

— Arrête !

L'ours se retourne et me regarde étonné. Je reconnais Roan.

— Cette ordure ne vaut pas la peine que tu abîmes tes poings. Il va payer pour ses crimes.

— Tu vas bien Clarke ?!

Roan lâche Jaha pour venir à mon chevet. Il inspecte d'un coup d'œil rapide mon corps. Je suis gênée alors il arrête. Je referme le peignoir pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

— Si un de vous deux parlent de ça à Alie, je nierais tout en bloc. Je suis son bras droit, celui qui a tout fait pour elle, elle ne vous croira jamais. Je vous attaquerai en justice pour diffamation !

Nous sommes tellement secoués par son assurance et son culot que Roan et moi restons à terre sans réagir. Jaha referme sa braguette et s'en va en titubant. Son visage n'est pas réellement abîmé, il n'y aura sûrement aucune trace.

— Merci, je lâche enfin, j'ai cru que… il allait me…

— J'ai vu Clarke. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je vais tout de suite voir Alie.

— Non… Inutile. Elle est déjà au courant. Raven et Lexa sont déjà sur le coup. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt tomber.

Roan me regarde avec un fond de désespoir. Puis un sourire étire sa bouche :

— Enfin.

* * *

 _ **J'avais envie de vous faire détester Jaha encore un peu plus, oui, oui ! Dans le prochain chapitre tout commence à se mettre en place pour lui faire la peau. Et une éclaircie s'annonce pour Lexa et Clarke.**_

 _ **Passez une bonne fin d'année et on se retrouve en 2020 !**_


	42. Monty

_**Hello ! On reprend le rythme des jeudis (enfin j'espère) avec ce chapitre centré sur le plan pour donner à Jaha ce qu'il mérite. Toujours un peu de Clexa mais pas encore tout à fait, patiente ça arrive !**_

 _ **Enjoooy**_

* * *

Sous la douche je repense au ton dur que j'ai employé avec Clarke. Je lui ai tout de suite refusé une discussion sous prétexte que nous devions voir Alie, alors que j'aurais pu repousser de quelques instants. Mais ce tournage m'a retournée. Comme à chaque fois Clarke a su me rendre complètement folle. Tout au long du tournage j'avais eu l'impression que nous cherchions à nous réconcilier, sur l'oreiller comme avait dit Raven. Chacun des gestes de la blonde m'avait fait culpabiliser. J'aurais voulu virer Raven du lit, tous les autres de la pièce, et enlacer Clarke pour lui dire que je voulais tout oublier. Mais une fois l'orgasme atteint et apaisé, une lucidité m'avait regagné. Les sentiments contraires étaient remontés. La haine face à la trahison. Maintenant que l'eau chaude coule contre ma peau souillée de sueur et de sécrétions et que je sais que je vais pouvoir m'exprimer enfin correctement face à Clarke, je vais un peu mieux. Elle va donc s'excuser. Est-ce parce que je lui en ai fait la demande juste avant que nos ébats triolins commencent, ou parce qu'elle a compris que je suis susceptible d'accepter ses excuses ?

En sortant de la cabine je croise Raven qui s'y précipite pour me remplacer.

— Du calme Flash, je dis en plaisantant car elle manque de me faire glisser.

— Pardon, elle répond en activant l'eau puis en augmentant son volume sonore, c'est que je suis pressée de faire tomber Jaha.

— On aurait pu prendre notre douche ensemble tu sais, au point où on en est…

— Je sais que la douche est ton petit moment de réflexion. Alors, ce tournage ?

— Moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être trop laissé emporté par le moment.

— T'étais en feu ! Mais écoute, c'est ce qui plaît à Alie.

— Si tu le dis…

— Et puis tu revois Clarke demain pour discuter. Je suis sûre que l'ambiance sexuelle lui a ouvert les chakras !

Je ricane mais je ne sais si elle m'entend.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

— C'est elle qui a demandé à me parler. Je verrais bien ce qu'elle a à me dire, et j'improviserai.

— Tu ne vas pas te braquer ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu ne comptes pas t'éloigner d'elle ?

— Non… je suis toujours amoureuse de Clarke…

Raven sort de la douche avec autant de vigueur qu'elle avait eu pour y pénétrer et me regarde dans les yeux.

— Bonne réponse Lexa Woods.

Elle m'envoie une pichenette douloureuse sur le front et sautille dans la loge pour aller retrouver ses vêtements, laissant tomber au passage des gouttes d'eau sur la moquette rose.

Je suis celle qui frappe à la porte du bureau d'Alie. J'essaie d'ouvrir avant d'avoir une réponse. La porte reste fermée.

— Elle doit toujours être sur le plateau, suggère Raven. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'objecter qu'elle fonce au deuxième étage. Quelques secondes après j'entends de nouveau des pas dans l'escalier. Pensant que mon amie redescend avec Alie, je m'avance. C'est avec horreur que je découvre un Jaha presque agar arriver en face de moi. Alors que je crois qu'il va me faire une remarque sarcastique, il marmonne un truc incompréhensible et me double sans me voir. Un silence pensant s'installe après son passage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette expression de défaite. Il aurait eu vent de l'intention d'Alie de monter un dossier contre lui en interrogeant tous les employés ? Prise par une panique destructrice de notre plan magistrale, je cours dans les escaliers et fonce vers le studio de tournage. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Alie et Raven sont en train de discuter joyeusement avec Monty qui finit de ranger sa caméra. Je remarque la caméra de Roan toujours sortie. Une intuition me pousse à poser la question :

— Où est Roan ?

— Il est allé boire un coup dans la salle de repos.

— Tiens, il est bien long, se rend soudain compte Alie.

Comme parfaitement millimétré, c'est ce moment que choisit Roan pour entrer dans le studio. Il est suivi de Clarke, tremblante.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Alie en se redressant d'un bond et en accourant pour prendre Clarke par les épaules.

— Roan vient d'empêcher Jaha de…

— De te violer Clarke, ne minimise pas les faits, il allait abuser de toi.

L'Horreur s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de courir pour rattraper le monstre que j'ai vu s'enfuir dans le couloir. Mais Raven me retient.

— Alors je pense qu'on peut faire notre réunion ici, dit Raven en regardant Alie qui acquiesce.

La patronne explique à Monty, Roan et Clarke les détails. Le chantage de Jaha à mon encontre (sans en préciser le point d'appui), le harcèlement récurrent auprès des autres actrices qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre, et l'envie de le faire punir sévèrement par la Justice. Monty en tombe des nues. Il est même obligé de s'asseoir. Mais Roan ne bronche pas. Il a les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

— Si vous êtes d'accord, conclut Alie, j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez tous ce que vous avez vu et entendu sur Jaha.

— Bien sûr, répond immédiatement Roan.

— Je-je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Monty.

— Je…

— Tu n'es pas obligée de parler tout de suite Clarke, intervient Alie devant l'hésitation de la blonde. Tu pourras t'entretenir seule à seule avec moi si tu le préfères.

— Avec Roan alors… Il est témoin.

— Mais on ne devrait pas aller voir la Police tout de suite pour Clarke ? demande Raven. Avec les nouveaux événements, Jaha risque de se barrer et de se rendre intouchable.

— Crois-moi, répond Clarke, il sera là demain à la première heure. Il nous a menacé Roan et moi, à l'aide du même procédé qu'il utilise avec Lexa et Alie.

— Il se pense intouchable ce con, bougonne Roan. On a tout le temps dont on a besoin. Mais il ne faut pas tarder. Il serait insupportable qu'il touche à une autre fille.

Une larme coule sur sa joue, étonnant tout le monde. Le grand gaillard craque. Il s'assoit sur une caisse lumière en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— Je suis désolé, tout comme Alie je savais, mais j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir.

— Moi aussi… intervient Monty en se relevant. Maya m'en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, j'avais aussi vu Jaha mettre une main aux fesses d'Ontari, mais je n'ai pas su réagir. Je… j'ai honte, mais Jaha me fait peur… J'avais peur de perdre mon poste si je le balançais.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le rassure Alie qui a délaissé Clarke pour s'approcher du jeune homme, Jaha a bien ficelé son affaire. Il se savait intouchable et il en a profité pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment que ton poste aurait été mis en danger si tu étais venu me parler, et il le savait. Si une personne doit avoir honte ici c'est moi. J'ai été assez stupide pour me laisser aveugler par cette ordure. Il va payer, je vous en fait la promesse.

Alie grince des dents en regardant Clarke voûtée au milieu de la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle pendant que Monty ajoute quelques détails à ses récits. Je retire ma veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle a sûrement froid dans le peignoir fin de satin. Elle tourne son visage vers moi avec un regard mouillé et perdu.

— Merci…

— Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

— Non… Pas encore… Pas… Je ne veux pas le croiser…

— Je te raccompagne si tu veux.

— Je préférerais que ce soit Roan.

— Oui, je comprends.

Le jeune homme presque honoré hoche la tête pour montrer qu'évidemment il la raccompagnera.

— Mais je veux bien que tu restes dans la loge avec moi le temps que je me change.

— Bien sûr, je ferrais ça.

Je l'amène vers le lit encore défait pour que nous nous y assaillions. Raven vient nous rejoindre. Nous prenons place du côté où nous pouvons avoir en visuel Roan sur sa caisse, Monty et Alie debout de profil. Le cameraman finit son récit avant de laisser la place à son collègue de s'exprimer. Sans surprise, les histoires de Roan sont similaires. Similaires à celles de Monty, mais aussi à celles que toutes les filles m'ont racontées. Moi aussi j'éprouve une sorte de honte. Si Jaha ne m'avait pas tenu de la sorte, j'aurais tout de suite accompagnée chaque fille dans le bureau de Alie pour le dénoncer. Au lieu de ça j'avais été retenue impuissante. Roan est dans le même cas que Monty, effrayé par la perte de son emploi. Il atteste que Jasper et Nathan sont au courant eux aussi. Qu'ils en parlaient parfois entre eux sans trop vraiment exposer de solutions. Vient le tour de Raven. Elle commence par des récits encore semblables, puis expose son expérience :

— Le jour de mon audition il était avec toi Alie, je m'en rappelle. J'avais déjà senti son regard malveillant. Mais peut-être que c'est mon amertume envers lui qui fausse aujourd'hui mon souvenir du passé. Il ne m'a rien fait pendant des mois. Il a attendu que LFS se dote de plusieurs actrices pour commencer à chasser. Lors de mon premier tournage avec Eléa (une fille qui avait quitté la boîte après seulement quelques mois de travail), je l'ai croisé dans le couloir en allant aux toilettes. Il m'a coincée entre la porte des WC et le mur. Il m'a regardée fixement dans les yeux, m'a caressée la joue et m'a laissée partir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Il ne m'avait pas touchée, ou si peu. Le reste a toujours été très discret. Des mains dans le dos, sur les épaules, lors de réunions. Puis des mains dans le bas du dos et sur les fesses au détour d'un couloir. J'aimais bien trop LFS pour réagir. Je ne voulais pas créer de vagues. Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent.

Sa voix se fait tremblante. Elle pose une main douce sur la cuisse de Clarke :

— Je suis désolée, si j'avais parlé tu n'en serais pas là…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répond Clarke en souriant du regard.

— Ce n'est la faute de personne, s'énerve Roan, juste de la sienne et de son pouvoir trop grand.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a jamais tenté une opération de groupe avec les filles, ajoute Raven. Toutes ensemble on aurait pu faire quelque chose.

— Je pense qu'au fond vous aviez toutes peur des représailles, la rassure Roan.

— Mais il ne m'a jamais menacée, répond Raven.

— On connaît toutes et tous sa puissance au sein de la boite, je dis, il fait toujours tout pour être collé à Alie ou pour se faire bien voir. Emori te dira qu'il est très aimable avec elle. Il nous a coincé.

— Si tu le monde était au courant mais que personne n'a rien dit, ça risque de jouer contre nous, non ? demande Monty inquiet.

— S'il se trouve un bon avocat, répond Clarke, ça peut jouer en notre défaveur en effet. Mais je connais un des meilleurs avocats du pays.

Je fronce un sourcil. J'ai manqué cette information en apprenant à la connaître ?

— Le père d'une de mes amies, elle ajoute.

Je pense immédiatement au père d'Octavia.

— J'en parlerai à cette amie en question, je sais qu'elle saura le convaincre de nous aider. Même s'il refuse de plaider notre cas, il pourra nous conseiller sur les meilleures démarches à suivre. Je l'appellerai demain.

Personne n'ose ménager Clarke en lui disant de ne pas trop en faire après ce qu'elle vient de subir. Nous savons tous ici qu'il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

— Mes témoignages, je dis en regardant Alie, en dehors de mon propre cas, sont les mêmes que Raven, Monty et Roan.

— Il faudra croiser toutes les histoires, en partant de celle qui l'a vécue. Je vais demander un entretient avec chaque fille, puis avec chaque technicien.

— En plus de prendre des notes, propose Raven, tu devrais aussi les enregistrer.

— Très bonne idée.

— Il ne se doute de rien ? je demande en regardant Roan.

— Je ne crois pas. Il n'a pas sourcillé un seul instant en nous menaçant.

— Je l'ai trouvé bizarre, je l'ai croisé en montant ici, il semblait désorienté.

— Sûrement parce que sa nouvelle erreur ajoute de la complexité à son fonctionnement, répond Raven.

— Je ne parlerais pas d'erreur, rectifie Monty, il n'a commis aucune erreur. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il en était parfaitement conscient. Cet homme est un manipulateur, il n'a rien fait au hasard ou encore en pensant que les filles aimaient ça. Je vous rappelle qu'il donne son approbation avant l'engagement d'un nouveau technicien. Je suis persuadé qu'il a éliminé tous les profils susceptibles de poser problèmes. Bien sûr Alie voyait ce geste comme de la bienveillance, une envie de protéger chaque actrice des comportements dangereux. En réalité il repoussait toute concurrence. En s'octroyant la place de chef, de tirant, il pouvait manipuler tout le monde sans que personne ne réagisse. Introduire un autre loup l'aurait mis en danger. Il aurait pu se faire dénoncer ou on aurait pu le faire chanter. Tout était réfléchi. Peut-être même depuis le début. Mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. Je ne sais pas comment Alie et Jaha se sont rencontrés initialement.

— Je ne pense pas que ses intentions étaient mauvaises dès le début, répond Alie. Je l'ai rencontré dans une fête organisée par la société dans laquelle travaillait ma compagne de l'époque. Puis au moment où l'idée de bâtir une entreprise pour faire de LFS quelque chose de plus concret a germé en moi, je suis retombée sur lui par hasard. Je lui ai expliqué mon idée, il voulait justement quitter sa boîte, alors il m'a suivi.

— Il est là depuis le début, répond Monty.

— C'est bien ça qui l'a légitimé, rétorque Alie, en réalité il est le co-fondateur des Filles de Sappho, je lui dois tout.

— Ça a participé à ton aveuglement, ajoute Clarke en ricochet à ce qu'elle avait dit le soir de notre dîner chez Alie.

— Et il se pense intouchable puisqu'il est tout en haut, conclut Monty. Je comprends mieux la situation. Mais si tu dis que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, cela voudrait dire que c'est ce milieu qui l'a rendu comme ça ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le connaissais pas avant, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu commettre comme actes répréhensibles par le passé ?

— Et puis, ajoute Raven, Roan est là depuis presque le début et il n'a jamais posé la main sur personne, ni même eu un regard mal venu. Il y a eu quelques techniciens dans les débuts qui ont pu avoir des comportements dérangeants, mais Alie tu leur as tout de suite fait prendre la porte. Tous les autres qui travaillent aujourd'hui nous respectent énormément. Ce n'est pas ce milieu le problème, c'est Jaha. Il faut lui régler son compte.

— Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide, dit Monty avec une hargne certaine.

— Bien, répond Alie décidée à en découdre, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vais tout de suite envoyer des mails de convocation à tout le monde. Clarke, tu me tiens au courant pour le père de ton amie ?

La blonde qui ne tremble plus à mes côtés hoche la tête doucement.

— Tu devrais aller te changer, je lui dis en lui caressant les épaules.

— Je vous attendrai dans le hall, répond Roan.

Les deux techniciens finissent de ranger leur matériel tandis que nous sortons.

— Ça va aller Clarke ?

Alie regarde son actrice avec toujours un air coupable.

— Je crois que oui…

— Je retourne dans mon bureau, n'hésitez pas si vous voulez me demander quelque chose avant de partir.

La patronne nous salue avant de retourner dans le couloir d'un pas lent. Raven nous salue à son tour. Elle prend Clarke dans ses bras comme une petite chose fragile qu'elle a d'un coup envie de câliner pour la rassurer. Cette même Raven qui l'avait menacée quelques instants plus tôt. Ni elle ni Clarke ne relève l'étrangeté de la situation.

Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux dans la loge. Sans un mot Clarke entre, habillée, dans la cabine de douche. Elle me semble passer une éternité sous l'eau en cascade. Je sais que nous ne parlerons pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni, surtout, le moment. Je fulmine en revoyant le visage perdu de Jaha. Cette ordure… Je serre mon poing et le cogne contre la banquette.

— Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

Je relève la tête vers une Clarke enroulée dans sa serviette, une moue presque joyeuse.

— De quoi ?

— La banquette.

— Ah ! Non… C'est un vieux réflexe…

— Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé à Roan de me raccompagner…

— Non, non, c'est normal. Face à Jaha je ne fais pas le poids. Puis je me suis laissée embobiner par lui pendant des années, c'est normal que tu choisisses une personne qui soit venue à ton secours.

Cette phrase qui me semble coller à une autre réalité me noue la gorge. Un picotement me prend le nez et me yeux veulent pleurer. Clarke vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et pose sa paume sur mon poing resté sur le banc.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lexa. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de son chantage. J'ai choisi Roan parce que là tout de suite je me sens en sécurité si je le sais avec moi. Mais tu n'es pas faible ni une petite chose fragile.

Mes yeux passe de nos mains à son visage. Je mourrais pour l'embrasser là tout de suite. Je ne peux pas. Je retire ma main.

— Tu veux que je te laisse t'habiller ?

Elle semble surprise par ma réaction, presque déçue.

— Non, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude…

Je me retourne quand même pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je repense au Jaha qui m'avait menacé dans les décombre de l'incendie, le jour où j'avais senti son membre durci contre ma cuisse. Une nausée me gagne en imaginant la scène avec Clarke à ma place. J'aurais voulu être à la place de Roan.

— J'ai fini.

Je me retourne, sa tenue « civile » la sort complètement de cet univers pornographique et mon cœur s'emballe. C'est Clarke que j'aime et non Vénus. Alors peut-être qu'elle aussi. Elle aime Lexa, pas Aphrodite.

— Je t'accompagne dans le hall.

Je me sens bête de ne penser que maintenant à cette hypothèse. Mon égo blessé n'avait pas voulu admettre la vérité. C'est décidé, demain j'accepte ses excuses.

Arrivées dans le hall nous tombons sans surprise sur Roan et Emori. Ils discutent. Joyeusement, il n'a donc pas mis Emori au courant. Nous attendons sagement le feu vert d'Alie.

— Bonsoir les filles, nous salue la standardiste.

— Bonsoir Emori, nous répondons en cœur.

— La prochaine fois tu me parleras du régime de Vichy, dit Roan à Emori en s'éloignant du comptoir. Je n'ai jamais réussi à saisir toutes les magouilles de cette époque à l'école !

— Prépare-toi, c'est du lourd !

Les deux employés se saluent et le jeune homme nous suit dehors.

— Emori te donne des cours d'Histoires ? je demande au gaillard.

— Au détour d'une discussion banale je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était très cultivée, alors j'essaie de m'instruire !

Clarke ricane, je sens déjà que sur le retour Roan va lui transmettre le savoir d'Emori.

— Monty est rentré ? je demande.

— Il vient de partir oui, il était plutôt énervé. Il voulait appeler Maya pour tout lui raconter, je lui ai dit d'attendre un peu.

— Tu as bien fait, dit Clarke, de toute façon tout va s'accélérer maintenant.

Nous hochons tous les trois la tête. Nous sortons du bloc de bureaux pour nous retrouver dans la rue. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au chemin que prend Clarke pour rentrer. Vu où elle habite je suppose qu'elle ne descend pas à la même station que Roan et moi, mais je ne me suis jamais posée la question…

— Euh je… Je vous laisse rentrer alors, je vais par là pour aller à la gare.

— Je te suis Clarke.

— On va dans l'autre sens du coup…

— Alors à plus tard Lexa, me dit Roan d'un geste de la main.

— Oui, rentrez bien…

Je les salue timidement et fourre mes mains dans mes poches pour me retourner. Donc elle prend la direction opposée.

* * *

 _ **La machine est bel et bien en route pour stopper Jaha. Je pense que maintenant le récit va se concentrer sur cette affaire. Mais le Clexa arrive aussi en grande pompe, prochain chapitre : les excuses de Clarke. Comment Lexa va-t-elle réagir ?**_

 _ **Bonne fin de semaine !**_


	43. Costia III

_**Finalement j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre pour cette semaine. Mais je pense que je vais faire une petite pause. Je vous explique tout ça en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture et enjoy !**_

* * *

Presque vingt-quatre heure après, j'attends Clarke devant sa fac. Le bâtiment me donne une sensation de vertige. Jamais je n'ai mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Est-ce que je serais trop bête pour faire des études ? Ou est-ce qu'un jour moi aussi je serais adossée à cette barrière à rire avec mes camarades de classe ?

Avec un peu de retard, Clarke descend les quelques marches qui l'amènent sur le trottoir où je me tiens droite et anxieuse. Elle a pour moi un subtil sourire timide. Ses yeux remontent en se plissant, trahissant l'émotion qu'elle a de me voir. Moi aussi je suis heureuse. Ma blessure se referme en voyant de ses mèches blondes s'échapper de son écharpe. Elle s'approche de moi sans rien dire. Je suis forcée de faire le premier pas.

— Bonjour…

— Lexa…

Sa voix tremble.

— On marche ? je propose pour éviter de la voir fondre en larmes devant ses camarades de fac.

Le temps que nous nous éloignions du monde nous marchons en silence.

— J'étais en vacances chez ma grand-mère, l'été de mes quatorze ans.

Ce sont les mots qui brisent le silence. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite où Clarke veut aller en me racontant sa jeunesse, mais je décide de la laisser parler. Qui sait, c'est peut-être une forme d'excuse.

— Il faisait chaud cet été là. J'allais me tremper les pieds au bord de la rivière au bas de la maison. On n'avait pas le droit de s'y baigner. Je regardais l'eau claire et grouillante en espérant qu'elle m'asperge les mollets le plus haut possible. Je ne faisais demi-tour que lorsqu'au moins une goutte avait éclaboussé un genoux. C'était mon rituel, chaque été depuis mes six ans. Avant, ma grand-mère me surveillait. En grandissant, j'avais obtenu le droit de me rendre seule à la rivière. L'été de mes dix ans, je me suis liée d'amitié avec un garçon un peu plus jeune qui était venu pécher avec son grand frère. L'été de mes treize ans, c'est avec un chien que je me suis amusée. Cet été là, l'été de mes quatorze ans, une femme a déboulée sur le sentier. Je me souviendrais toujours de son éclat rayonnant lorsqu'elle a vu l'eau. Elle ne m'a pas saluée, elle a retiré ses chaussures et y a trempé les pieds. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'elle eut soufflé de soulagement qu'elle a tourné son visage vers moi. Elle a ri.

Je tourne le visage vers Clarke qui semble émue. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas, je me surprends à m'abreuver de son histoire et à vouloir en connaître la suite. Après une courte pause elle reprend :

— Elle m'a avoué qu'elle marchait depuis des heures sous la chaleur et que la vue de la rivière, qu'elle entendait depuis quelques mètres déjà, l'avait soulagée. Elle m'a tendu la main pour me saluer. Elle ne m'a dit ni son prénom ni son âge. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais c'est cet été là que j'ai compris mon attirance pour les femmes. C'est cet été là que j'ai découvert mon corps. A la nuit tombée, le souvenir de cette silhouette me hantait et a poussé ma main à trouver mon sexe. J'ai commencé à crayonner sa silhouette dans des carnets. L'année scolaire qui a suivi j'ai embrassé mon premier garçon, j'ai embrassé ma première fille deux ans plus tard. A aucun moment je n'ai questionné ma sexualité, à aucun moment je me suis sentie illégitime. J'ai eu quelques petits et petites amies, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je noircissais toujours des carnets de son image. La coïncidence a voulu que je tombe sur la première vidéo de Costia et toi un été chez ma grand-mère. L'été de mes dix-huit ans, quatre ans après ma rencontre étrange avec cette femme. Quand j'ai vu ton visage sur l'écran de mon téléphone j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Tu lui ressemblais. Pas trait pour trait, et tu étais plus jeune, mais il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux, la rondeur de tes joues et l'angle de ton menton. Ta silhouette aussi fine que la sienne, tes jambes semblant s'étendre à l'infini. Mon esprit n'a pas mis des heures à associer les deux images. Tout comme j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette femme, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Un amour maladif, vain et pervers, une obsession si tu préfères. Je sais que cette association m'a aidé à tomber dans la folie.

Un feu rouge arrête notre avancée. Des témoins auditifs trop proches stoppent Clarke dans son récit. Une sorte de tristesse monte en moi. Je ne suis pas qu'un fantasme pornographique, je suis bien plus que cela. Elle a collé sur moi son désir de retrouver une personne envolée. Le feu vert m'aveugle. J'ai fait exactement la même chose. J'ai vu en Clarke ma Costia disparue.

— J'ai regardé ta première vidéo en boucle cet été-là. Tout comme à quatorze an j'avais découvert la masturbation, à dix-huit j'ai découvert la pornographie lesbienne. Je regardais du porno depuis longtemps déjà, mais rien de bien fascinant. J'ai essayé de visionner d'autres vidéos du même genre, mais c'était celle-là qui me plaisait le plus. J'étais d'ailleurs tellement obnubilée par cette première vidéo que je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que vous en aviez fait d'autres. C'est mon ami, celui qui m'avait envoyé la première, qui a dû m'en parler. Et la descente aux doux enfers a commencé. Je me suis accrochée à toi, à ton image. Ta silhouette a remplacé la sienne dans mes dessins. J'avais besoin de regarder une vidéo par jour, au moins. Quand Les Filles de Sappho a commencé à recruter de nouvelles actrices, j'étais totalement surexcitée. Le système des élections, une nouvelle excitation. Alie a tout fait pour nous rendre accro, et ça a très bien fonctionné sur moi. On a payé un abonnement à deux, j'ai acheté plein de produits dérivés. La seule chose qui m'a sauvé auprès de mon entourage c'est que, comme il s'agissait de pornographie, je ne pouvais pas crier sur tous les toits ma passion dévorante. Tu aurais fait partie d'un girls-band musical, mes amis en auraient moins souffert, c'est sûr. Évidemment Octavia et Bellamy ont fini par être au courant. Quand j'ai rompu avec deux personnes à cause de LFS, ils ont commencé à me mettre en garde. Et bien sûr, j'ai fait la sourde oreille. J'ai continué à m'enfoncer dans mon rêve. Tu étais la femme de ma vie. J'ai eu mon BAC, j'ai été prise dans une école technique d'ingénieur.

La nouvelle me frappe. Jamais elle ne m'en avait parlé. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle avait uniquement suivi des études artistiques. Mais à bien y réfléchir, étant donné son âge, ça ne collait pas.

— J'ai tenu trois ans. Puis j'ai abandonné avant la fin de la troisième année. Aucune importance, je t'avais sous la main pour me réconforter. Puisque je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie j'ai trouvé un petit job de serveuse dans un bar miteux. Ça permettait à mes parents de me foutre un peu la paix, et à mes amis et moi de sortir nous amuser, de voyager. L'été de mes vingt-deux ans, c'est en dessinant ton corps que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je tente une école d'art. Pendant un an, tout en continuant mon job de serveuse, j'ai cherché des écoles, passé des concours. Finalement j'ai été prise à la fac et j'y suis rentrée en septembre 2017. J'ai été remarqué par quelques profs, justement grâce à mes dessins de ton corps. Ils trouvaient que j'avais un beau tracé et un truc en plus. Que je savais faire ressortir mes émotions dans mes dessins. Ils m'ont légitimée quant à mon amour pour toi. Je me sentais invincible, la meilleure, touchée par la Grâce. J'avais raison de t'admirer, c'était mon destin et mon essence. Je devais t'aimer pour te dessiner et faire de ma vie quelque chose. Je suis devenue folle. Je n'ai eu aucune relation amoureuse, bien trop occupée par toi. Avec la reprise de mes études je ne pouvais plus travailler au bar. L'argent on s'y habitue, il m'a très vite manqué. Alors l'idée de postuler chez LFS m'a traversé l'esprit. J'étais persuadée que ce serait compatible avec mon emploi du temps de fac. Et surtout, l'idée de pouvoir te rencontrer rendait mon corps brûlant. J'ai évoqué le sujet avec l'ami qui m'avait fait te découvrir. Il a pris ça à la rigolade. Alors j'ai abandonné. Puis j'y suis revenue et repartie. Fluctuations conflictuelles. Mais dès que j'y revenais, l'idée me brûlait de plus en plus. J'en ai parlé à Octavia puis Bellamy, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi me dire, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû. Mon ami virtuel n'a pas accepté l'idée et a arrêté de me parler. Alors j'y suis allée. J'ai envoyé un mail à Alie, et me voilà.

Pensant qu'elle a terminé son histoire, je vais pour parler mais Clarke lève la main pour m'interrompre. Nous marchons toujours, dans un quartier que je connais peu, je n'ai aucune idée d'où nos pas vont nous mener.

— Quand je t'ai croisée la première fois j'ai dû me retenir. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie en tête, aller te parler, venir te dire tout ce que je pensais de toi, à quel point je t'admirais. Je pensais que ça te ferait fuir alors j'ai joué la carte de la fille mystérieuse. J'ai décidé que personne de la boîte ne devait savoir mes motivations, je m'en étais inventée au cas où on me poserait la question. Le premier tournage avec toi… Je n'ai pas les mots, je ne pourrais pas même te dessiner ce que j'ai ressenti. C'est au-delà du rêve tant espéré qui se réalise. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre vie, de démarrer une autre vie. Puis je n'ai plus du tout maîtriser la situation. Je suis tombée amoureuse. Pas de Aphrodite, mais de toi Lexa. A ton contact mes sentiments à ton égard ont complètement évolué. Le virage à 180 degrés a été très dur à manœuvrer, tu étais censé rester une chimère, une image de fantasme, tu étais devenue la réalité, une personne en chair et en os, capable de ressentir des émotions, des émotions à mon égard… Quand j'ai réalisé tout ça il était trop tard, tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi. J'ai voulu t'expliquer tout cela bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu te moques de moi, peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu te vexes, peur que tu me repousses, peur que tu me fasses virer. J'ai cru pouvoir garder ce secret indéfiniment. Il y aurait bien eu un moment où j'aurais oublié. Mais non. Je n'ai pas été capable de décoller l'affiche dans ma chambre. Acte manqué sûrement. Ma lâcheté de toutes parts a fait que tu es tombée violemment sur la vérité. Je suis désolée Lexa. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Après tout ce que tu as vécu je ne voulais pas que tu découvres tout cela ainsi. J'aurais aimé être capable de te le dire moi-même, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te consoler, j'aurais aimé… Je suis désolée.

Sa dernière excuse se brise dans le vent. Clarke s'arrête près d'un banc. Elle appuit sa main sur le dossier comme pour reprendre des forces. Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas compris qu'elle avait souffert de cette situation. Bien qu'elle dise et pense que son obsession pour moi la rendait heureuse, ce n'était qu'illusion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu oublier ? je lui demande enfin après son long récit.

— Comment ça ?

— Cette passion dévorante que tu as vécu, elle n'a pas pu naître d'une conscience saine. Il y a forcément un manque que tu as voulu combler ou un événement que tu as voulu oublier.

Elle se gratte la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le banc. Je prends place à ses côtés en regardant l'église gothique qui trône sur la place devant laquelle nous sommes.

— Je suppose que j'ai voulu recréer le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé quand cette femme est apparue au bord de la rivière.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que tu as raison. Je me suis persuadée pendant tellement d'années que tout cela n'était en lien qu'avec cette femme que je ne me suis pas posée la question plus profondément.

— Alors peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à creuser.

— Mais si je trouvais la réponse, peut-être que je ne pourrais plus être une fille de Sappho.

— Ce serait peut-être une meilleure chose. Mais il n'y aura pas forcément de réponse.

— Et si je trouve la réponse, tu me pardonneras ? Peut-être…

Elle baisse la tête pour regarder ses pieds nerveux.

— Non. Je t'ai déjà pardonnée Clarke…

J'attrape son visage à deux mains pour le redresser et la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais je t'ai déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps. Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs. J'ai voulu que tu remplaces Costia, c'est tout aussi nul. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu n'es pas Costia, je ne suis pas cette femme. Je crois que cela fait déjà bien longtemps que nos subconscients ont assimilé cette info. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à accepter le fait que nous sommes toutes les deux tombées amoureuses d'une personne, et non d'une image.

Des larmes s'accumulent aux coins de ses yeux, sa bouche tremble. Elle l'ouvre pour former le mot « Lexa » mais aucun son ne sort. Un sourire radieux illumine mon visage et je me rapproche doucement. D'abord c'est mon souffle qui vient effleurer son doigt de l'ange, puis le bout de nos nez qui se frôlent. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer un filet d'air quémandeur, j'entends sa bouche agir de la même façon. Nos souffles fins se mélangent et enfin nos lèvres entrent en contact. Je referme ma bouche contre sa lèvre inférieure et je ferme les yeux. Le temps ralentit. Le vent souffle dans mon dos, les cloches de l'église sonnent cinq heures, une voiture klaxonne, un chien aboie, et tout disparaît. Le temps s'arrête autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Mes mains tombent de ses joues pour aller se poser sur ses cuisses. Ses bras se soulèvent pour venir entourer mon cou. Nos lèvres se décollent, son visage se penche sur le côté, nos nez se caressent, et nos bouches se retrouvent, encore closes. Petit à petit le bruit de la circulation automobile revient et nous nous décollons définitivement. Nos nez se séparent avec une dernière caresse et nos yeux papillonnent ensemble. Clarke pose sa main sur une des miennes, nos doigts s'enroulent, elle me sourit.

— Tu as les mains froides, dit Clarke en rougissant.

— J'ai perdu un gant il y a longtemps et je n'en ai jamais rachetés…

Elle attrape mes deux mains et les réunit en position de prière, elle frotte les siennes par dessus pour que le friction me réchauffe. Je décide de fermer les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Le tout me réchauffe aussi le cœur. Puis je repense à Jaha et à l'expression de Clarke hier soir.

— Ça va toi ? je lui demande faiblement.

— Je ne sais pas trop… C'est la première fois qu'une personne tente d'abuser de moi, alors…

— On peut en parler si tu veux, ou au contraire parler d'autre chose.

— Il faudrait déjà savoir ce que je ressens moi-même pour en parler. J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé ou de ne pas réaliser. Comme si j'avais rêvé. Et pourtant je me souvien de tout en détails, les sons, les odeurs, la peur… La paralysie. Heureusement que Roan est arrivé parce que sinon…

— Je me sens coupable de n'avoir pas réagit quand il m'a menacée de la sorte, alors je te comprends pour la paralysie.

— Il représente tellement au sein de LFS que j'ai intégré le truc, je n'ai pas su agir alors que je savais ce qu'il t'avait fait Lexa… J'avais plus de cartes en mains que les autres filles, j'aurais dû bouger. Mais j'avais si peur.

— Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi. C'est normale ce genre de réaction. Je ne sais pas si cela vient de notre éducation, du patriarcat qui veut qu'on soit des choses fragiles et sans défense face aux hommes, ou si c'est une réaction chimique et ancestrale dans notre cerveau, mais il ne faut pas culpabiliser. Certaines personnes arrivent à riposter, d'autres non, ça ne retire pas l'atrocité du crime.

— Mais en quelque sorte je suis rassurée, parce que je sais qu'il va être puni pour ses fautes. Il n'y a pas que moi. Un jury ne pourra jamais rester de marbre face à la liste de ses agissements. Jaha est fini.

— Oui, il faut positiver ! Le problème Jaha est derrière nous. Enfin… Je sais qu'il va être difficile de témoigner à plusieurs reprises s'il y a enquête puis procès, mais ce sera pour la bonne cause. Puis, je serais enfin libre…

— Je veux partager cette liberté avec toi...

Je colle mon front au sien. Bientôt nous devons partir. En silence nous nous levons, main dans la main, nous repartons. Je me rends compte que je me laisse guider par ses pas. Je ne connais toujours pas le quartier.

— Tu as une heure pour rentrer ? je lui demande, peu désireuse de briser le silence.

— Ma limite officielle c'est minuit. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

— J'aimerais… j'aimerais te montrer les lieux de l'accident. Je suis en train de tourner la page avec Costia, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'y aides encore un peu…

— Je te suis.

En répondant elle resserre ses doigts contre les miennes. Mon cœur se réchauffe. Je la laisse me guider jusqu'à la station de train la plus proche puis je reprends les commandes. Dans le wagon nous nous tenons toujours la main. Des années que je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans cette situation. J'observe les regards mais les passagers semblent s'en balancer. Oui, ils ont d'autres choses à penser. J'ai le droit d'être libre. L'annonce de la station me fait redescendre sur terre, mon souffle s'accélère. J'avais dit au revoir aux débris, je m'étais promis de ne plus revenir sur ces lieux. L'être humain est battit de contre-sens, mais cette fois je m'assure que ce soit bel et bien l'ultime fois.

La nuit est là et je ne reconnais presque pas l'endroit. Je me guide à l'instinct. Puis je reconnais l'odeur de fumée. Elle est toujours présente après tout ce temps, ou bien est-ce mon cerveau qui interprète et envoie un signal erroné à mes capteurs nasal ? Une faible lumière provient d'un lampadaire de la rue d'à côté. Mais une fois que nous tournons pour accéder aux décombres, seule la lune et l'aura des lumières de la ville éclairent les lieux sinistres.

— Ça me donne des frissons, chuchote Clarke et se collant à moi.

— Et c'est à peine mieux en journée…

Je sors mon portable pour nous éclairer la route. Je la traîne parmi les décombres carbonisés, jusqu'à l'endroit de la chute. J'éclaire le sol et je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'elle comprenne. Son menton se pose sur mon épaule. Ses bras entourent ma taille. Je ferme les yeux.

— Ça a dû être horrible Lexa, je ne peux même pas me le figurer. Et Jaha qui t'a forcée toutes les années qui ont suivi à vous retrouver ici. A croire que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal à lui.

— Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas oublier et que l'endroit lui rappelait Costia. Puis ce n'est pas lui qui l'a poussée… Mais merde, je n'ai pas envie de lui trouver des excuses !

Pour m'apaiser, Clarke caresse doucement mon ventre. Je dessine comme un arc de cercle sur le sol, avec mon pied.

— J'aimerais que ces ruines disparaissent. Pourquoi personne ne les a détruite…

— Quand je serais milliardaires grâce à mon statut de Vénus, je rachèterai le terrain et je le ferais raser.

Je ris en silence dans un soubresaut de mon corps qui fait vibrer le menton de Clarke. Elle se décolle pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre ma nuque. Je me retourne dans l'étreinte pour remplacer mon cou sur sa bouche. Nous nous enlaçons en forçant un peu trop. Je veux me sentir protégée par elle. Le baiser est tendre mais douloureux. Ma poitrine se serre, comme si l'âme de Costia pouvait être témoin de cette scène. Un engourdissement gagne mon tronc puis mes bras et le bout de mes doigts. C'est une goutte qui atterri au coin de ma bouche qui me fait sortir du baiser. Je recule doucement pour constater, mes yeux habitués à la pénombre, que des larmes coulent des yeux de Clarke.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je… je suis désolée… Pour tout, Lexa, pour tout… Comment j'ai pu te mentir depuis le début, alors que tu avais vécu tout ça…

— Tu t'es déjà excusé Clarke, je t'ai déjà pardonnée.

— Oui mais, maintenant… je comprends… Jaha… Rien que de penser à lui… (ses larmes redoublent d'intensité) … j'en ai mal au ventre. Alors je n'imagine pas toi… Et en parallèle tu as dû supporter mes sautes d'humeur et mes trahisons… Alors que tu tombais amoureuse… Pardon…

— Arrête…

Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues et mon front contre le sien.

— Arrête de te torturer. C'est fini… Tout est fini.

— Ce ne sera jamais fini tant qu'on travaillera toujours chez Les Filles de Sappho…

Un peu surprise, je me décolle pour la regarder en face.

— Je croyais que tu aimais ce travail ?

— Ça ne me déplaît pas et je prends un certain plaisir à l'exercer, mais sur toute une vie… J'aspire à autre chose. Et puis maintenant cela ramène beaucoup trop d'émotions différentes…

— On ne peut pas partir avant la prochaine élection, et si on remporte toutes les deux la suivante…

— Je sais que tu fais ça pour Alie mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit Raven qui gagne à ma place l'année prochaine. Mais puisque ce n'est jamais arrivé, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Quant à toi, vu l'engouement que tu suscites… Mais il peut s'en passer des choses en une année. Alie acceptera une démission de ta part si elle n'arrive pas trop tôt.

— Tu ne m'en voudrais pas ?

— Comment t'en vouloir alors que je rêve moi aussi de m'en aller ?

— … on peut partir d'ici ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Merci d'être venue… j'en avais besoin.

— C'est normal.

Elle me sourit faiblement. Avant de la raccompagner à la lumière je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. La silhouette de la mezzanine qui n'aura jamais supporté le poids de plusieurs projecteurs, les encadrements de portes qui n'auront jamais été traversés, cet escalier qui n'aura jamais existé. Je me démène pour ne pas m'imaginer le corps de Costia tomber. Soudain mon souffle se coupe. Je porte ma main à ma poitrine pour tenter de retrouver de l'air. Je m'affole, Clarke ne semble se rendre compte de rien. Les bruits environnant disparaissent, l'odeur de brûlé n'est plus là, le froid se transforme en chaleur. Je lève les yeux sans m'en rendre compte et une lueur rousse attrape mon regard. Là, sur la mezzanine, se tient, tout au bord, la silhouette d'une jeune femme, une longue chevelure rousse lui dégringolant sur les épaules. La nuit disparaît laissant place à une lumière de milieu de journée, je suis aveuglée pendant quelques secondes puis je la reconnais. Costia. J'ai envie de lui hurler de ne pas avancer mais elle est immobile. Elle me fixe de ses yeux émeraudes. Ses tâches de rousseurs vibrent pour laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je ne remarque plus mon manque d'air. Je suis absorbée par cette vision. Son bras gauche se lève et s'agite dans l'air pour me saluer. Costia se retourne et s'enfonce dans le fond de la mezzanine pour finir par traverser le montant de la porte. J'ai envie de lui crier de revenir mais impossible. Puis, la lumière disparaît, un vent froid fait voler mes cheveux, l'air s'accumule dans mes poumons me forçant à tousser sous la surprise, et l'odeur âcre me brûle les narines. Clarke pose sa main dans mon dos. Je chancelle mais me remets assez vite de mes émotions.

— Ça va Lexa ?

— Oui.

Je regarde de nouveau le haut de la mezzanine. Cette fois c'étaient de vrais adieux.

— Oui, je vais bien, je répète en me retournant vers Clarke. On devrait rentrer, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Je lui envoie un sourire lumineux qui semble la rassurer et nous prenons la direction de la station.

* * *

 _ **Enfin, le Clexa est là, elles s'aiment et plus rien maintenant ne pourra les séparer !**_

 _ **Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vais, comme je le disais au début, faire une pause. Je m'explique : je prépare actuellement un concours pour entrer dans une grande école de Cinéma. Le concours comprend une épreuve écrite le 22 février, et un dossier artistique d'une trentaine de pages à constituer pour le 22, justement. C'est à dire que jusqu'au 22 février, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Donc, je vais sûrement continuer à écrire LFS, mais je ne pourrais pas poster. Ceci dit, je prendrais de l'avance, donc je pourrais revenir en force ! Après l'épreuve je pars deux semaines en vacances, je reviens début mars. Je pense donc recommencer à poster des chapitres vers la moitié du mois de mars ! Donc, une pause oui, mais assez petite ! Et puis je fais cette pause à un moment de l'histoire qui en mérite peut-être une (est-ce la fin d'un tome 1 et le commencement d'un tome 2 ?). Maintenant que Clarke et Lexa se sont tout dit, je vais surtout me concentrer sur leur nouvelle relation de couple, sur Jaha, et sur les projets futurs de Alie. Il va donc falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça en amont avant d'écrire. Mais une chose est sûre, je finirais cette histoire !**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse commencer cette année avec joie, et on se retrouve en mars ! (J'essaierais de poster des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'histoire dans les annonces Wattapad !)**_


	44. Suite ?

Bonjour mes lectrices d'amour ! Alors désolée si ce post est une fausse joie car ce n'est pas un chapitre. C'est une annonce.

Je vous annonce que le chapitre 42 (Costia III) est le dernier de ce premier tome. Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura un Tome 2, voir un Tome 3 (mais ne nous emballons pas trop !) à cette histoire. Je vais donc dès les prochains jours (en période de confinement je vais avoir le temps, n'est-ce pas) me mettre à noter des idées et lignes directives pour les prochains tomes des Filles de Sappho. J'écrirais quelques chapitres avant de poster le premier du tome 2. Vous allez donc devoir patienter encore un peu, j'en suis navrée !

Je bosse en parallèle sur une autre histoire, je serais donc peut-être un peu plus longue à écrire. J'aurais aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer dans quelques temps, mais patience encore !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier tome, et je vous retrouve, vite je l'espère, pour le début du Tome 2 de « Les Filles de Sappho » !

Bon confinement, et prenez soin de vous et des autres, et surtout, surtout s'il vous plaît, restez chez vous !


	45. Enfin éditée ?

Hello tout le monde !

Je profite de cette fanfiction pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, mon tout premier roman va être publié dans une maison d'édition ! (je vous promets qu'il y a un rapport avec LFS haha, lisez, lisez).

J'écris depuis plus de dix ans et j'ai enfin passé le cap d'envoyer un de mes récits à des maisons d'éditions. Homoromance Edition (que certains d'entre vous connaissent sûrement déjà) a su m'accorder sa confiance.

Je peux donc vous annoncer que le 29 mai 2020, "La femme du crépuscule" sera en vente en version papier sur Amazon (entre autre) et Ebook directement sur leur site.

C'est une histoire originale que je n'ai jamais postée nulle part sur internet. Elle est différente des fanfictions que j'ai l'habitude de publier mais elle en garde mon style d'écriture. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous n'auront jamais les moyens de se le procurer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai toujours à publier gratuitement sur FanFiction, parce que c'est avec internet que j'ai commencé et cette communauté est celle qui m'a permis d'en arriver là aujourd'hui.

Mais trêve de blabla ! Et Les filles de Sappho dans tout ça ? Eh bien, lorsque j'aurais terminé d'écrire le tome 2 (qui est en cours de commencement, je vous l'assure haha) je compte le proposer à cette même maison d'édition ! Vous imaginez ? Avoir un tome de LFS entre vos mains ? Qui sait ! Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera une réalité !

En attendant, je vous conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour sur la page Facebook "Café de l'Homoromance" tenue par la maison d'édition qui partage du contenu sur leurs livres LGBT+ mais aussi sur plein d'autres sujets. J'y ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses et si vous aimez la littérature LGBT vous devriez vous y retrouver ! En plus, il se pourrait que je fasse un live Facebook sur la page pour la sortie du livre ;)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec le résumé de "La femme du crépuscule" :

"Nina, une jeune femme qui rêve d'embellir le corps féminin en réalisant des films, se décide enfin à écrire une lettre à son artiste favorite, Valentine Danielle. La chance, ou est-ce le destin ? lui accorde une rencontre. Valentine, de cinquante ans l'aînée de Nina, va retrouver en son visage juvénile les traits d'un ancien amour. Les deux femmes vont alors instaurer un rendez-vous hebdomadaire : jeudi dix heures. Des discussions endiablées et éclairées sur leurs propres visions du monde, leurs goûts littéraires, leurs avis sur les maux humains, vont animer leurs échanges. Une forte amitié se dessine entre les deux êtres, et bien plus encore."

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Aphrodite et Vénus !


	46. Tome 2 !

Hello ! Ce petit message pour vous annoncer que le premier chapitre du Tome 2 des Filles de Sappho est en ligne ! Vous le trouverez ici sous l'histoire « Les Filles de Sappho 2 ». Enjoy !


End file.
